Binds of My Duty and Love
by Aen Silver Fire
Summary: Centuries ago a Pact was signed. It still binds the members of the Supernatural World inescapably. Being destined to live her life as a slave, how can Sakura even hope for love and freedom? Duty or Love?Heart or Mind?Which is more important? "Do you see something you like Sakura?"he smirked suggestively."Sasuke no... I am here to protect you..."Forbidden Love.Multiple pairs.AU
1. The Book of Silence

**Author's note: **New story here and it's completely different from 'The Revival of the Clan'(=my other story). Before anything I have to inform you that I will use words from different languages, but I do promise to write the translation right next to the words, so you don't confuse yourselves. I understand that many questions might rise from this story and I will be more than happy to answer to all of them. Please enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story

* * *

**.:Binds of My Duty and Love:.  
**

**Chapter 1**

**~The Book of Silence~**

* * *

_**.:Liber Silentium:.**_

* * *

_The 25 Clan Leaders of the Sacred Assembly hereby sign a Pact of trust and commitment, which agreement is to be strictly followed by all the heirs and descendants of the present members. The current and following generations are committed by a deal of blood to meet all the conditions and decisions this Pact requires and demands. The Holy Clans from now on declare a new system of leadership and survival. Due to the immense amount of danger our world faces as centuries pass by, we all now adopt and dictate a new system of protection and liberty for our unique and precious bloodlines agreed by all Holy Members._

_The Noble Clans of the Alpha List of Honor are hereby protected with measures exceeding the medium rank of safeguard and defense. In favor of the __perpetuation of the Alpha Noble Clans and the ensuring of purity within their ranks the new system dictates that each of the male heirs may be __indispensably and unconditionally __assigned with a «__Φύλαξ__» (=guard, pronounced philax,(*1)). The first-born males will be appointed with the said guard during their time- of-waiting (* 2) with no chance of appeal. _

_The male heirs produced by the Noble Clans of the Beta List of Honor will also be assigned with a «__Φύλαξ__»upon the same age. The Beta Clans will have the option of not choosing a Philax, even though it is highly recommended._

_The Noble Clans, which the mentioned privilege is given to, have to abide by the Rules of 'The Imperial Legislation'. More specifically the Noble Clans had to meet the conditions of the eighth rule, referring to the Clan's code, and of the second newly reviewed rule, accurately declaring every officially recognized species of the Court. The said statement clarifies that only 4 species are allowed to participate in the Pact and have the honor of voicing their opinions during the Assembly._

_The species granted such honorable __concession__s are the following: _

_**Sanguis **__**Custodibus **(__=guards of blood), more commonly known as Vampires, _

_**Lunae **__**Lupi **__(=wolves of the moon), commonly known as Werewolves, _

_**Elementals**__(*3)__of the A-degree and _

_**Telepathists **__of the A-degree._

_The rest of the species are no longer recognized as Nobles due to the minimum number of alive individuals. It is possible, as you may be informed, that one Clan may belong to the Recognized species; however, the position on the Alpha or Beta List is already decided centuries ago, by the "Law of Purity" we have all agreed upon and will still remain devoted upon. The only change refers to the recognized species and not to the Alpha and Beta Nobles. The Members of the current Assembly abide by the "Law of Purity". Thus, the descendants are obliged to do so as well._

_All the Clans which sign this Pact are obliged to know by heart all the following and proceeding guidelines and statements:_

_-All their descendants are hereby commanded to follow the agreement with no exceptions._

_-Every member or Clan who does not follow the Pact will be exterminated._

_-Every Noble Clan, which did not have a male firstborn, is obliged to surrender the female infant and present it as 'Tribute of Shame' now serving as «__Φύλαξ__». The next male will take the female's position as an heir. Any other female following the fist born may live as a simple 'peasant' of the regular population(*4), with the obligation not to bring any kind of hindrance to our world. Otherwise the next female may serve as Philax as well._

_-If one of the Noble Clans of the Alpha List of Honor gives birth to more than one male, the second son, even though he will not be the rightful heir, may be appointed with the same Philax. The second-born had to meet all the necessary conditions and be approved by the Court, after the parents make the actions needed for the procedure to be completed. The safety of the heir is the first and foremost priority.  
_

_The «__Φύλακες__» (plural of Φύλαξ *1) have to meet the following conditions:_

_Philakes are considered all the **capable** first-born females produced only within the Noble Clans of the Alpha and Beta Lists of Honor and not of the regular population. The females destined for the title of Philax will immediately be deprived of their species standard powers and rights. At their second day of existence, after passing the tests needed, those females will leave their families and be brought to the 'Philax Academy' to be raised as strong and capable fighters until they reach adulthood. There the females will be trained accordingly. After their eighteenth birthday the Philakes will be able to be appointed as guards of the Noble Clans and maybe attain some of the powers taken from them after birth, after vowing to leave those powers in service of their Master only._

_**The Philax is chosen by the Head of Each Noble Clan**__. Priority lies to the Alphas._

_The Philax must follow every command of their assigned Noble with no exceptions. The guardians have no choice but to abide by every order and serve their leader and Master with utter care and devotion unconditionally and unquestionably, ensuring their Master's protection and well-being, even if it means the death of the Philax.  
_

_The Philax is not to interact with any member of the Supernatural world, including their clans, until they reach adulthood. Exceptions to that rule pose the teachers of the Academy and their fellow Philakes classmates._

_One a last note, all species and Clans recognize that there is a danger of some Clan names and bloodlines of the Beta List being lost as the centuries pass by. For that reason a special Committee is hereby organized. The Committee is from now on fully devoted to the following statement: The females destined as Philakes will _always_ be sent to the Academy, no matter the research needed to find their location by the Committee._

_The Noble Clans here forth agree to the Pact and vow to strictly follow every single guideline and rule._

* * *

**.:xxxxOOxxxx:.**

* * *

The young girl didn't have to read the first chapter of the notorious 'Book of Silence' again. She had read the Pact thousands of times already. The dusty-as much as you tried to clean it- and unbelievably old book stood proudly on the top of her bookshelf since she can remember. It was the absolute commitment, the absolute law. The crumbled pages-due to overuse- of the book seemed like they were made of old parchment. Every copy of the Book of Silence was written by a special quill, only destined to fill those sacred pages.

The pinkette was proud to say that her own copy was nearly destroyed from overuse. However, it was her duty to also keep it in the most decent state possible. It was holy...it was a part of her life. At any rate, she can proudly now announce that she know every rule, every single detail of the pact by heart. Every line, every dot, every sentence, everything was burnt forever in her mind and in her soul; the old and beautiful letters danced on her eyelids even when the girl was sleeping.

That's how it was always supposed to be.

She had to abide by those rules; she must know every part of the agreement no matter what.

Haruno Sakura heaved a sigh and put another paper mentioning the Pact to the pile of files now resting on the right side of her soft bed. This night the girl was casually resting on her room, eagerly waiting for the next day to come. The small bedroom was full of objects and fabrics made in all shades of red and pink, because...well it was Sakura's room after all. She was proud for that room. It was tidy -with not a single particle of dust- and pleasant to stay into. The warm painted colors and the girl's beautiful belongings of any kind made that room comfortable and soothing for every soul, but most of all this room was made _special_.

The rosette had so many memories of that place... this entire house, which she had always shared with her company, was full of pleasant memories. This is where she used to play with her dear friends almost every night after the harsh training and classes. It was the place they could find peace no matter what danger they faced, no matter what game fate had chosen for them to play. It was their beloved home.

The young Philax sighed once more, remembering those innocent times that were about to end violently and abruptly.

Sakura was sitting on her stomach, hugging her favorite pink pillow tightly. The next day was very important for the young woman. But she would never show her worries. Damn she really tried hard not to show it…She had to stay strong! That is the life... that is the duty of a Philax: be prepared for every danger, every obstacle…

Tomorrow the new school year starts, but no...It's not like every other school year you might know, not in the least. This was a _challenge _like none she had faced before. "The Year of Revelation", namely the year during which the next generation of Nobles will obtain their guardians, finally was here. Thus, that year was very important for Sakura, since she turned eighteen just some months ago. She couldn't help but worry…worry about everything her future had prepared for her.

Probably in a few months, Sakura and her friends will have to serve a Noble. That means that they have to part ways forever, always being the faithful and devoted shadow of their Master. Sakura felt a painful burden in her heart. She was worried, but she at last decided not to care about her uneasy feelings. It was her duty and she was happy and honored to be able to serve as a Philax.

That burden, that uneasiness was nothing.

She was a guardian, a fighter, a capable Philax, being praised as the Amazon-fighter-woman of the Academy. This is Haruno Sakura we are talking about. She was the best in her class. Her mentor and teacher, Tsunade-sama often congratulated her abilities. Sakura was one of the best in her year, if not the number one.

The kind and strong girl stopped her inward delirium and searched the papers around her. She came across the Pact again and again. It seemed like every official announcement or any kind of information paper sent from the _Organization, _the_ Council _and the_ Committee _just _had _to have the Pact written on the first page. It was a constant reminder of the place each one holds in the Supernatural world. Sakura found the sheet she was looking for rather easily. It was the letter sent to her in order to inform her of the new year to come.

For the first time in their lives, Sakura and her friends were about to attend a 'normal' school. No…it wasn't strictly for education purposes. The Philakes were proficient in almost every field of education and training methods after graduating the Academy. The attendance in this college served another purpose. They had to learn to 'live in the human society' and efficiently learn to stay hidden.

Sometime during the year the chosen females would meet the Holy Nobles and be picked as guardians. Years ago, the Nobles and the Philakes candidates would all attend the same school, hidden from everything and anything not-supernatural, but due to the worryingly small amount of supernatural creatures left and how the world is now dominated by human creatures, they would have to blend with the humans for this one. The Philakes at Sakura's age were to attend as first-years to the college, that the 'Court' decided upon.

Sakura had talked about it hundreds of times with her Philakes-best-friends: Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten. She had some other friends that were going to be her classmates, but they weren't as close as those four were. That crazy, but most of all devoted company was about to attend a school with humans…real life humans and interact with them…not just walk by them.

The Philakes were used to humans' company, since the humans were the only ones the girls were allowed to interact with, in the first place. The young women had to go out of their safe Academy sometimes to accomplish missions, simply return home or just to be acquainted with the outside world, so they were familiar with human behavior and such. It was just… that…they never had to stay with humans for so long and at the same place….

At any rate Sakura was truly blissful inside. The new school-college-university-ohh whatever Shizune-senpai called it- was actually near her house, so they did not have to move. That house was her nest, the place her and her other three companions could proudly call home. They had one room each, which perfectly depicted the personality of each Philax.

Sakura's for example was pink and comfortable, Ino's was purple and yellow, filled with 'unnecessary stuff', as Tenten remarked one day, like hundreds of clothes and accessories.

Hinata's room was painted lavender and blue and it was by far the most elegant of all. This girl was born a princess besides her timid demeanor. Not to mention that Hinata was an ex-member of one of the Alpha Noble Clans, as her last name indicated, and one with a powerful dojutsu (= eye technique) to boot. Unfortunately for Hinata, she had to be the 'Tribute of Shame' for her Clan and be deprived from her powers and the use of the Byakugan, her Clan's ocular technique. Despite that she never actually met her family, everything that girl did seemed _unforgivably royal_.

Last but not least was Tenten, the tomboy of the company. Tenten's room was painted orange and green and she was by far the most athletic and carefree, always excited for a new adventure. Tenten was a 'nameless' Philax, meaning that her last name was forgotten. Sakura was something like Tenten when it came to that.

Hinata was unquestionably an ex-member of the Alphas as a Hyuuga. Ino was a Yamanaka, an ex-member of the Betas. Sakura was something in between Ino and Tenten. The Haruno Clan used to be a member of the Beta List, but unfortunately, Sakura was the last one of her entire Clan.

Being a Philax, though, meant that she must follow her Noble Master forever. That fact rendered her unable to ever be a mother and bring 'Haruno children' to the world. In any case, if those children were to be born, they would definitely not be named Haruno.

Sakura was a woman and that is not something to be taken lightly in _this_ world. In the Supernatural Wold nothing was as humans know it. Different rules, different codes, different 'must-dos' and 'believes'. It was like a world straightly taken out of an old book and yet this world **had** to survive in this millennium efficiently; this was also a challenge for everyone.

The serenity of the room and Sakura's thoughts were shortly violated by a loud and disturbingly familiar voice.

"Come on forehead! Get out of there already!"

"I am coming Ino-pig! You don't have to yell!" Sakura told her blonde friend with a sigh of annoyance and swiftly got up with ease. The pink-haired left her girly-pink bedroom and headed for the living room, where the rest of the girls were waiting.

"Hey! It was about time Sakura!" Tenten, with her sweet face and brown hair forming two buns complained the moment Sakura entered the room. Tenten and Hinata were sitting on the floor just in front of the TV, whereas Ino sat on the right side of the white couch they owned.

"Was it that bad that I needed some moments of peace?" Sakura told back raising an eyebrow and placing her palms on her hips.

"You should have let Sakura-san rest a little bit…" a sweet and timid voice said.

"No Hinata! Tomorrow is a big day! We have to make our plans." Ino told the Hyuuga and the shy girl bowed her head.

"And that's precisely why I needed some time alone!" Sakura exclaimed furiously. No...she wasn't that furious, but she really could use some rest and tranquility for a while. Swiftly Sakura moved closer to the company and made herself comfortable on the same white couch Ino was sitting. The pinkette made sure not to sit on her long wavy-and naturally pink- hair when she rested her back on the soft white fabric.

"So is anyone else excited or it's just me?" Tenten wondered resting her chin on her palms; in the meantime her elbows were resting on her knees.

"Haven't we talked about all that already?" Sakura let a sigh escape her lungs and rolled her emerald eyes.

"So what? It's about time we talk again. And don't give us that look forehead-girl." Ino told Sakura while crossing her arms on her chest. "I know you are as anxious as we are. Maybe even more. Don't try to act all high and mighty!" Ino showed Sakura her pink tongue playfully.

"Do you guys think the Nobles will attend the same college as well?" Hinata gently asked while holding her own letter with the information for the new academic year.

"Probably some Betas will be there along with some member of the general population. I don't think the Alphas will be 'kind' and 'patient' enough to deal with the mere peasants." Tenten mocked.

"Wait until your Noble listens to you saying those things." Sakura teased the brunette with a giggle.

"I will make sure not to say that in front of my Master then…" Tenten said while crossing her arms on her chest, playing 'angry'.

"So…seriously…which Noble will it be? Do you think they are going to even pick us?" Ino inquired, face full of worry.

"Yeah, like we know many of the Nobles in the first place… All I know of are the Hyuuga and the Yamanaka. Maybe some other names here and there, but that's it. "Sakura frowned. They weren't allowed to know the names of _all_ the Noble Clans for secrecy purposes and that really annoyed them at this point. "They don't have a choice but to pick us Ino. They are only a few of us around anymore." Sakura also remarked.

"But Konan-senpai wasn't picked by anyone 5 years ago." Hinata reminded them.

"That's because she chose to teach _us _than being an active Philax." Ino answered.

"I heard they still hold a grudge against her for that. I mean…I know there was that new rule that you can actually choose to be a teacher instead of a guardian, but because of it an Alpha remained without a Philax." Tenten informed.

"They are going to ban this rule, be sure of it. They are not enough Philakes as it is." Sakura told them again.

"I, on the other hand, heard that that certain Alpha actually _wanted_ to stay without a guardian a little longer. The way I know it, his time-of-waiting has not ended yet so he asked some more years without a Philax -I don't know in what grounds though-…that's partially why Konan-senpai started working as a teacher" Said Ino.

"I heard that rumor as well from Temari-senpai." Hinata managed to say with a steady voice.

"Speaking of which, why Temari will be chosen _this_ year? She is three years older than us. She surely did not choose to teach…" Tenten asked.

"There weren't any Nobles needing guardians when her time came. The next year available is ours." Sakura gave the answer.

"Hey do you think that we will be chosen by the Alpha from Konan's year? I heard he is a Vampire…" Ino said with her lips curved in a wicked smirk.

"So what? Don't expect to find coffins around…" Tenten told Ino impassively, but the blonde didn't seem to mind.

"I don't expect coffins, but I do expect _fangs_." Ino winked playfully at Tenten, who sighed deeply for her friend's behavior.

During that conversation Sakura was reminded of the lessons she took before she graduated the Academy, along with the rest of the girls of course. In Kurenai-sensei's lessons Sakura learned that those 'vampires' had only a few things in common with what the movies depict. The vampires were pale and amazingly beautiful…_that's true_ and they wanted blood…._that was also true_…they were immortal…_that was true for the most part_.

The 'vampires' were breath-taking-ly appealing and pale creatures, who lived for centuries. The real life vampires could walk on the sun, even though they don't actually enjoy sunlight with all their heart, they could sleep, on a normal bed to boot, and they could actually eat normal food with no problems. However, their absolute best 'food' and pleasure was blood. They craved for it like Ino and Sakura do with chocolate…like desperate maniacs in time of their need.

The Hyuuga Clan was a Clan of vampires after all. With Hinata being a member of the team the girls _had _to find out more, even though Hinata was never able to present any kind of vampiric feature, because of the 'Tribute of Shame' and 'Philax' tradition. Plus, Ino was obsessed with vampires generally -blame it on the hundreds of vampire movies she had seen. That's why the girls never lost a chance to ask Kurenai-sensei about vampires. The subject seemed fascinating in some way.

Kurenai-sensei was their favorite teacher after Tsunade herself. Kurenai was an active Philax for the Sarutobi Clan, and she could have been a vampire, more or less the same way as Hinata, even though her Clan was not an Alpha. Alas Kurenai-sensei was a female and her fate was already decided. Kurenai-sensei's Master allowed her to teach, while she attends her normal duties as well; a very kind and considerate gesture for a Noble.

That's the big difference between hers and Konan's teaching. The first one has the approval of a Noble; the second only had their 'tolerance'.

Sakura shook her head to focus better on their conversation; meaning to focus on Ino's blabbering about how beautiful a vampire can be.

"I prefer a werewolf as Master." Tenten casually noted. Ino seemed appalled.

"Why Tenten? Are you out of your mind?" The blonde almost yelled.

"Why you ask? Didn't we choose 'wolf' as a transfiguration form back when we were 13? Wouldn't it be more appropriate?" The weapon's specialist said.

It was true. Back then the Philakes were asked to choose an animal form to transform to. This was an extra 'tool' for their training and an essential part of their abilities. You never know what you might run into. All of the girls chose to transform into wolves back then. They had found it 'cool'. Plus the wolves were pack animals and those four didn't want to be separated.

"Then I might have chosen wrong back then…." Ino sighed.

"What would you choose then? A bat?" Sakura teased her best friend. Ino grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly; she debated whether she should throw it at Sakura's face for a long time though.

"I won't mind having a Werewolf as Master." Hinata was the one to talk. That was strange…usually Hinata does not voice her opinion out loud. This is why her friends looked at her like she was a ghost or something similar. "I mean…the humans have misinterpreted many stuff about them just like they did with vampires. For example the thing with the silver bullets… I find werewolves fascinating actually…" The timid girl announced. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Hinata was actually brave enough to announce her 'preferences'. At last, Ino was the one to break that silence.

"Hinata shame on you! The Clan you are coming from are all vampires!" Ino teased Hinata.

"Do you think there is going to be a war?" Tenten enthusiastically asked, obviously making fun of the situation. This girl was crazy for battle and blood.

"Don't be stupid. Didn't they say that that vampire versus werewolf thing wore off some centuries ago?" Sakura remarked the obvious. Tenten seemed dissatisfied, because she knew that Sakura voiced the truth.

"Don't spoil the fun, forehead!" Ino grimaced.

"I don't understand why you are agonizing over that stuff. It's not like we get to choose our Masters anyway…" Sakura added and all girls inhaled and exhaled simultaneously. Their fate was not in their hands to decide. That was law...

"Well, we have some months until that time comes." Ino reminded them to cheer the girls up and clear their turbulent thoughts.

"Ino is right. Let's enjoy our first and last months of freedom. We even get to attend to a human college!" Tenten also tried to change the atmosphere.

"Yeah! We have some months until New Year comes. We might as well enjoy ourselves until then!" Sakura exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Like Tsunade-sama will let us have fun..." despite the calmness and shyness of the heard voice those were bad news to be told indeed. The room turned unbelievably cold all of a sudden. The girls bowed their heads and suddenly the floor seemed all too interesting to be missed.

"Karin told me she will be the Deputy or Vice Principal." Tenten told them with an impassive voice.

"So who will be the Principal?" Sakura asked with evident interest.

"Some Jiraiya guy I think." Ino mumbled with her face still looking at the floor. Sakura thought that it was _her_ time to cheer everyone up now.

"Hey, it's not like we don't like Tsunade-sama! We love her, right?" At those words the other girls nodded indifferently. "The only think is that she is a harsh trainer…" Sakura continued hesitantly while rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you speaking of the time she gave us nothing to eat or drink for two and a half weeks as a punishment?" Tenten asked with a mocking tone. Sakura and the others gulped their saliva.

"Or the time that we had broken all of our ribs simultaneously from her fists?" Ino added.

"And legs…" Hinata weakly corrected. Ino pointed a finger at Hinata approvingly.

"Or the time-…"

"Ok…ok I get it! We have been through a lot, but that's why we are strong now." Sakura interrupted 'the list of disasters' and made the observation.

"You are not one to talk. At least you learnt healing techniques from her. She is the best when it comes to that." Sakura smiled apologetically to Tenten. The brunette was right. Sakura was honored to have Tsunade teach her how to heal. Tsunade was from a Healer Clan and after she resigned from her Philax life (nobody knows why she did it though) she devoted herself into teaching the next generations. She used her bloodline's abilities to continue the line of knowledge for the healing methods in the Philakes ranks. Senju Tsunade personally chose Sakura to pass to her all of the healer's abilities and know-hows.

"Who on earth appointed her Deputy I will never know. We all acknowledge that she drinks a lot…even the teachers." Ino mumbled.

"The Council had to place one of our own to have the control over the school." Tenten tried to explain.

"I thought the Principal is _one of us_ as well." Hinata said.

"Maybe they are two to keep a watch on each other. From what I have met up until now, I know for sure that some of us are not easy to deal with…." Sakura heaved one more sigh.

"Forget about all that!" Ino exclaimed while standing up proudly. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten looked puzzled. "The most important thing is to find boyfriends!" Ino announced like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

That uncomfortable silence again…

"And here I thought you would say something serious..." Sakura murmured returning to the impassive mode again.

"It _is_ serious Pinky! This is our only chance. When December comes we will have to meet the Nobles and then…Sayonara my friends!" Ino looked desperate and exasperated. Leave it to Ino to look like something terrible just happened, no matter how mundane the matter really is.

"How did you end up like that is beyond my understanding…" Tenten commented earning a pillow to the face from Ino. The Yamanaka girl was the only one interested in _that kind of stuff_. The rest of them were 'Philax-freaks' as Ino liked to call them; meaning they were obsessed with their 'job'. Ok...plus Hinata was very very shy, but she was a 'workaholic' as well.

"Now…seriously…You might never be able to experience anything like that. Don't you want to have a taste of love and romance?" Ino almost squealed from happiness and anticipation. Sakura and Tenten rolled their eyes.

"We only have 4 moths Ino. Let me see you try." Sakura 'challenged'.

"Come on Sakura! You and Tennie here were the first ones to reach eighteen. And you are the most indifferent ones." Ino almost cried.

Philakes weren't supposed to have 'romantic contact' with any male until they turn eighteen years of age. During the time waiting to be assigned, they technically could 'find love'. The only thing is that if a Philax had any relationship of that kind, she will be chosen with difficulty from any Master (and they will find out for sure if anyone tries to hide it...). The Nobles always preferred 'pure and innocent maidens'.

"You have to wait anyway, so stop bothering us!" Tenten 'warned' Ino.

"Only two weeks left!" the blonde almost cheered and started jumping around because…that was Ino we are talking about. After some moments of utter craziness Ino started to calm down a bit. The blonde thought about it for some moments. The rest of the girls tried hard to decipher how Ino's mind actually works, but to no avail.

"Hinata I am sorry for you, but I just realized that you don't have a chance, given you will turn eighteen last." Ino finally added apologetically, when she finally stopped jumping around completely and faced the beautiful girl. Hinata didn't seem to care though. The shy Hyuuga was the youngest, since her birthday was at 27 of December, meaning she still had to abide by the rule.

Philakes like Hinata were some kind of _exception _in a way. The blue-haired girl hadn't turned eighteen so originally she wasn't supposed to interact with other supernatural creatures. However, the situation demanded immediate action. Hinata couldn't wait any longer to attend the 'normal college'; everyone is in desperate need of Philakes. The ritual for guardianship though will be delayed until after Hinata's birthday. There were some rules that could not be changed no matter what. Hinata smiled gently to Ino and softly shrugged.

"I say we wait and see. This is our first time attending a human school anyway." Sakura noted.

"And somehow I get a feeling that nothing is going to be like the movies." Tenten exhaled.

"What do you mean Bun-Bun girl?" Ino asked curiously.

"Do you actually think everyone will dance with you if you start singing? And they will know the steps?" Tenten mocked remembering some of Ino's favorite movies.

"And the boys will dance as well?" Sakura added. After that the girls laughed even though Ino seemed disappointed a little bit.

"Hey girls, I think it's time to sleep. It's already late and I don't want us to be late starting from the first day." Hinata told them gently.

"Don't worry Hinata! We are going to be the queens of the entire school and no one will dare say a thing!" At Ino's joke the girls did not laugh. Probably because of their fear that Ino might actually meant what she just said. The Philakes swiftly got up, bid their 'good nights' and 'happy dreams' finally heading to their respective rooms and closing the doors smoothly.

Sakura quickly put her papers in a file, making sure that everything was in the right place, she then wore her night T-shirt and shorts and prepared herself to surrender to the promising sleep. The pink-haired Philax snuggled in her warm sheets and blankets like her life depended on that and she began contemplating over and over again.

The next day will be a whole new experience…nobody could deny that fact. All they had to do was to go to school and wait for the Committee Representative to give the last minute's advises and instructions. They could finally have a chance to attend a human school. Sakura should be happy.

In fact she was so excited that her eyelids couldn't even close. Sakura was adamant though. She would sleep this night. She owed that to her restless body. The young woman twisted around in her warm sheets for a lot of time before she could finally give in to exhaustion and at last travel to Dreamland..to her other safe place in the world.

* * *

(*1) Φύλαξ or Φύλακας means guardian. It is pronounced as philax or philakas. The plural is Φύλακες, pronounced as philakes. In this story they will be mostly referred as Philax or Philakes in plural.

(*2)Time of waiting: Is the time during which the heirs of the noble clans await to claim the 'throne' of the Clan, in other words the leadership. This period starts from the moment they reach adulthood until they finally made it to Clan Heads.

(*3) Elementals are supernatural creatures born with the ability to control an element of nature. Such examples are: fire, water, air, earth, lightning, sand, wood, steel etc….

(*4) Regular population: the members of the supernatural world that are not Nobles. The Clans and races of the regular population either have mostly extinct or were never recognized as Noble Clans. Let me explain better...

Say we have a vampire Clan. This species are officially recognized, meaning they are strong and there are a lot of vampires out there. The said Clan may belong to the Alpha Nobles, the absolute elite Clans, no matter the species they belong, the Beta Nobles, the elite that are not as important as the Alphas(but they are still elite) or the regular population, meaning the 'simple' and 'everyday' people of the supernatural world. [Thus, the Alphas could be vampires, werewolves, elementals or telepathists.(because those are the recognized species anymore)] Who belongs where was decided by 'The Law of Purity' some centuries before the Pact was made.

Some species might _only_ belong to the regular population. Say we have a Clan of Harpies. The Harpies are not recognized species, meaning that most of the individuals have been probably wiped out or they aren't strong and 'worthy' enough to be named Nobles. That Clan doesn't have any representatives in the Alphas, the Betas, or the Council, only in the regular population. You just might encounter some Harpies but they are like 'simple civilians'. The recognized species may change due to the amount of supernatural creatures dying as years pass. However, the Alpha and Beta Clans are strictly decided by ' The Law of Purity' and that cannot change. However, some Betas may be extinct at some point. In that case the Clan's name is lost but not the position as Betas.

The members of the regular population can't have a Philax, or be one.

* * *

**Author's note: **What do you think? It's really _different_, right? Please if you have any questions feel free to ask. I know it's complicated at some parts, but some things will be clearer as the story goes. Also if you spotted any kind or 'errors' please inform so that I can correct myself.**  
**

If I get a satisfying feedback I might work like crazy and have two more chapters completely ready. Otherwise, I will take my time to edit the second and finish the third. It all depends on you (and my stubbornness.). Also, I might be extremely busy for the next few days so it depends on the circumstances as well. I have decided that the chapters of this story will be loooong...with no exception and plus I am not that used into writing stories from a normal point of view. I have always liked to use 'I' and 'we', so some of that might slip out. (Please make sure to tell me if you spot those 'traitors')

Thus my readers, things are a little bit demanding for me now. :) Please be patient...

Please do not forget to review and tell me what you think!


	2. The First Step

**Thank you for your reviews: Leeten, OXPrimrosexAngelxo, guest, ILoveSxS,**** ino8 **and **Aimii0. **I really appreciate it! Thank you so so so much for your kind words! You gave me strength to continue this story! :) I hope to see your reviews again! (I am sorry I didn't reply to all of you with PMs full of my gratitude but things came up...)**  
**

**As an answer to the 'guest' who reviewed: **Don't worry. I haven't forgotten anyone! ;) That was only the first chapter of the story. You will see the rest of the girls later one way or another. :P Some of the boys will also appear _later_ in the story, so you won't find everyone _yet_(they might pop up unexpectedly:P be ready!). The only thing I am not sure about is Matsuri though. Somehow I can't include her to my stories in any way. I don't know why...maybe because she is from Sunagakure and she doesn't get much of a screen time, so I can't consider her part of the main cast. Sorry Matsuri fans. I am not a Matsuri-hater though! I will try harder, but for now I am not really ready to write about Matsuri at this point, so I haven't include her in this story either... Maybe I will figure something out at some point... :( About Hanabi...if you remember only the first-born females are _obliged_ to serve as Philakes. Hanabi actually _has_ a choice. We will see about Hanabi later...

**So...this one chapter you are about to read(hopefully) is a _carefree_ chapter as I like to call it...The _really_ good part hasn't even started yet. This indeed is the _First Step. _Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story

* * *

******.:Binds of My Duty and Love:.**

**Chapter 2**

**~First Step~**

* * *

«ΟΥΔΕΙΣ ΕΛΕΥΘΕΡΟΣ ΕΑΥΤΟΥ ΜΗ ΚΡΑΤΩΝ»

(=No one is free, if he cannot command himself)

Pythagoras

* * *

The alarm clock ringing is by far the most hideous thing any person can hear. That's what Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten thought and that's what they will continue to believe forever and ever. However, this noise was the messenger of the new day, unfortunately... And that was not just _any_ day. It was the first day of the new era, the first step towards a brand new world for the young Philakes: the first day to college and the first day to a 'normal' institution.

Contemplating about that new step in their lives, the girls got up swiftly and started preparing for the upcoming 'event': their entrance to the new college. For a first time the sunrise, the beautiful shiny sunbeams painting the world yellow and orange so stunningly, seemed really threatening to them...

Sakura soon decided to take a quick shower to 'wake up properly' and have her muscles relax from the overwhelming tension they endured mostly mentally. Whenever Sakura was stressed her body followed. It always seemed like her feelings were so connected to her body, that everything she felt could be depicted on her small frame, leave a strain on her face, arms, legs...everything.

The pinkette let the warm water travel down her white trained body and sore muscles and massaged her head, to ease her thoughts and anxiousness. The water pouring down was always so relaxing and soothing, like it could wash away everything unpleasant...everything unwanted... The aroma of the shampoo smelt like herbs from the high mountains. Sakura normally used strawberry and vanilla, but lately the girl decided that fruits' perfume couldn't ease her tension as the healing herbs could do so efficiently.

After she got out wearing her soft white towel around her beautiful frame, it wasn't particularly hard to find and wear the college's uniform, but it was still extremely hard to focus on anything but sleep, even though she did take a shower. Probably it was another reaction of her body. Inner Sakura clearly didn't want to face that new reality so abruptly. Inner Sakura wanted to return to the Academy and Tsunade-sama's killing punches and kicks. Inner Sakura was intimidated and she just wanted to snuggle in her bed. However, the outer Sakura was much more decisive and strong and she managed to take control. The girl bit her lips and continued her 'work' with swift and gentle moves.

After letting out a gentle sigh, Sakura thought that Hyuuga Hinata was truly a wise person and that she should listen to her more carefully next time when it came to simple everyday advices. Damn…she was so sleepy that she just might drop on the floor here and now. Hinata always used to say that the girls should sleep early just to avoid that particular situation Sakura was tangled into. However, Sakura's endless training demanded that she should act brave and cast away any weakness. There was no room for weak people in their world. Sakura refused to give in to sleep, as appealing it may sounded. The fact that she spent so much time thinking about sleep was inexcusable.

The pinkette wore the black and white uniform as swiftly as possible. She couldn't help but frown on the sight on the mirror. The black skirt was too short for her liking. Thus, she made sure to button up the white shirt to the point of choking herself in order to secure her dignity as much as possible and 'make amends' for the shortness of the pleated skirt she had on. Sakura also wore her long dark grey shocks and lastly, she put on the college's black jacket with the college's insignia. The rosette after carefully and tenderly brushing her really long and smooth pink hair -that reached just above her waist- headed to the kitchen. There a sleepy but smiley Hinata was waiting wearing a really cute apron. The kind Hyuuga had prepared breakfast for all her friends.

"Hinata, that wasn't necessary…you are always so kind to us." Sakura approached the girl and hugged her tightly. Hinata was wearing her uniform as well. She looked truly beautiful.

"Good Morning! I don't mind Sakura-san. It's my pleasure!" Hinata gently smiled to Sakura. That smile was so warm that the pinkette didn't have a choice but to sit down and eat just to satisfy her friend. That was her way of thanking Hinata and making sure her efforts weren't wasted.

"Morning…" a grumpy voice entered the kitchen. The owner seemed to have survived a terrible disaster by the look on her face. However, if you knew Ino you would realize she was just grouchy in the morning to the point of being unbearable to handle and absolutely horrible to watch.

"Good morning Ino-san. Help yourself with the pancakes!" Hinata greeted the blonde excitedly.

"Hinata you are my angel and my savior!" Ino immediately changed her face and enthusiastically 'attacked' the pancakes with no mercy. Sakura nodded to Ino and the blonde tried to nod back while devouring her delicious breakfast. That was a 'Good Morning' greeting...or what it was supposed to be a greeting.

"Good morning everyone!" A 'normal 'Tenten greeted this time when entered the room. She wasn't as grouchy as Ino was at first, but she wasn't happy either. It was simply Tenten…tired but still Tenten.

"Good morning Tennie!" Hinata and Sakura waved at the brunette.

"Bun-bun girl the pancakes are mine! Stay back!" Ino warned her friend still devoted to the sweetness of the food.

"I have made enough for everyone. Don't worry." Hinata told them while taking her place on the table. The Philakes helped themselves with the orange juice and made sure to gather as much strength as possible.

Sakura watched Ino and Tenten carefully. Ino apparently didn't mind that the uniform's skirt was short. Her shirt's first buttons were open as well. Tenten seemed simply exasperated, if you looked carefully, over the fact that she _had to_ wear a skirt in the first place. Sakura made a mental note not to talk to Tenten about that subject. Tenten was a weapon specialist and most certainly Sakura didn't want to end up with an arrow on the skull and some shuriken on her butt.

They quickly finished their delicious breakfast, after thanking Hinata for her efforts and kindness, and grabbed their bags to leave. Now Ino seemed more and more excited. The blonde menace was more and more awake as the time passed by and that was definitely something to worry about….

Sakura tried to follow her dear friends outside, but she strangely hesitated at the door's stairs. She rested her body on the door frame for a while just to cherish the moment. The rosette wasn't sure she could face that new reality, even though it was her duty to do so. Thinking and thinking over it almost caused her headache. After taking a deep breath of as much decisiveness she could muster, and staring at the house for several moments, the girl decided to take the next step literally and metaphorically and started walking towards the new college along with her friends.

Sakura dug her hands in her jacket's pockets and she was fixated on the ground while walking. Were the streets always so interesting to observe? Hinata did the same, only that her hands were hugging one another like the last ray of hope was leaving her. Tenten was looking forward, but often sighed deeply. Last but not least Ino was walking with so much anticipation and excitement that you might have thought she was about to dance or fly. However, all knew that Ino was anxious as well. As the girls strode, Hinata's, Ino's and Sakura's long hair were flowing on the rhythm of the timid breeze, tracing behind them almost like a scene taken from a movie.

The street was rather peaceful. The four girls often looked at the beautiful gardens of the houses and the white walls surrounding them. The light air swayed the leaves of the trees gently guiding them into a beautiful dance of nature. Ino attempted to cut a flower or two, but Hinata's and Sakura's deadly glares stopped her right on time.(Yes…Hinata did glare for once…) By now they could almost see the big and expensive building where the "Konoha College" was located. The girls couldn't help but stare in awe in front of the luxurious mansion-like white building. Every other private school could easily look like a tent in front of this College. It consisted of many stories with numerous windows and glassy doors. Sakura couldn't even guess how the inside would be.

"Hey my girls!" An excited voice was coming their way. The red-haired girl with the matching red glasses almost ran towards them waving enthusiastically.

"Good morning Karin!" The girls greeted one after another. Karin was one of their fellow Philakes. She was a good friend, but not nearly as close as the company of four was. Karin most probably would also be their classmate. Sakura wasn't particularly happy about that. Karin was more unbearable that Ino sometimes and she was always ready for a fight. There were times that Sakura could only think one word for Karin: _obnoxious_. The pinkette tried hard not to show it nonetheless. Karin was nakama after all and probably they would spent a lot of time together, so Sakura clenched her fists and took a deep breath to prepare herself. Karin was a good person...deep down... That's what Sakura should think about if she wanted to keep her sanity intact.

"So…is everyone excited or what?" Karin almost squealed much like Ino did the day before. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I am! I am!" Ino joined the 'squealing club'.

"Would you keep it down, please?" Tenten pleaded timidly after looking around. Some of the other students were casually walking by them, without paying much attention to the company of five.

"I couldn't even sleep all night!" Karin informed them. Sakura's first impression was that Karin was lying. She couldn't possibly be that active in the morning if she hadn't slept at all. The girl frowned but soon got over it.

"I had difficulty sleeping as well." Sakura joined the conversation, trying hard to clear her mind.

"Am…what are we supposed to do now that we are here?" Hinata timidly asked.

"We have to wait for the Committee Representative to guide us." Tenten gave the answer.

"Will it be someone we know?" Ino wondered.

"Who knows?" Sakura mumbled. The pinkette took a look around. Most of the students were arriving this exact moment. The college offered 5 years of education. So, young men and women from 18 to 23 years of age were walking by with bags on their backs, some more some less excited. The colorful gardens of the school, with the perfect green lawn were on contrast with the numerous black-white figures now parading all over the place. Sakura also spotted some insanely expensive cars bringing students to the school. Such luxury in one day simply could not be real. The girl felt too embarrassed to actually look at those rich students getting out of the cars, so she averted her emerald eyes discreetly, when someone actually was stepping out of a limousine.

"So do you think we will actually meet some Alphas here?" Karin whispered to the girls, like they were planning to rob a bank or something disturbingly similar.

"No. I think only some Betas and regulars." Tenten noted once again.

"So the new five are here, ha?" A familiar strict voice entered the scenery making the girls stop and look around to find the source. The young woman with the dirty blonde hair forming four piggy-tails quickly came closer.

"Temari-senpai! It's so nice to see you again!" Sakura greeted her upperclassman with genuine happiness. The rest of the company also greeted Temari the same way.

"Good morning to you too. So what do you think about the new school my little freshmen?" Temari asked playfully. The strong Philax was wearing the standard college uniform as well, but more like Ino's way. Too much skin exposed for Sakura's liking. Temari attended this college for the third year now. She spent her time here waiting for the time of Revelation to come. By the looks of it Temari had fun in this place, more that could anyone imagine. Temari's personality did not help one bit.

"I find it…." Ino started.

"Horribly expensive…" Tenten continued with wide eyes.

"So what? It's not like you are paying for it." Karin remarked with a frown.

"That's not the point. Did you actually have a look at those cars? I feel like a pauper." Tenten shockingly pointed to the parking lot and road.

"Ha, wait until you see the owners of those cars!" Temari winked at them. "Let's head inside and we talk while walking. The Representative is waiting for you in the faculty room." Said the blonde and started walking bravely to the front glass door. The New-Five, as Temari called them, followed her timidly like the freshmen they were. Ino's eyes were locked to every boy passing by. She and Karin started gossip right away without a hint of embarrassment or discretion. Those two definitely were a bad combination.

"So, Temari-senpai…will you tell us anything about the school?" Sakura asked after several moments of silence.

"I am not allowed to tell you much. I don't even know anything too extravagant, because technically I am still in your rank." The upperclassman responded, still looking forward.

"But you have to know something about the Nobles and teachers and stuff." Ino pressed her to speak, while looking around in case someone heard her.

"Not much. I know though that there are only seven of us in this school as students. It's you, me and Konan-senpai in the senior class. I am not sure about some of the teachers that came this year though."

"So, that's where she spent her days when she wasn't teaching…" Karin mumbled

"You could say that." Temari replied.

"How about the Nobles?" Tenten asked softly. The rest of the students couldn't know their secrets, so it was demanding to be secretive and Tenten was always wary when she was in public.

As they walked and passed through doors, auditoriums etc, the girls were staring at the luxurious building, the chandeliers, the corridors and the talkative students like 5 year olds in the amusement park. Every detail counted in this place. All seemed to be in their rightful places making the atmosphere pleasant, but in the same time intimidating. Sakura was right that this place was most probably just taken out of a fairytale. Temari was leading the way to the faculty room without much of a sweat. She looked casual and calm…unrealistically calm that could be considered a sin for Sakura, Hinata and Tenten.

"I am not allowed to know which is which." Temari finally answered "The only think I can show you are some people from the regular population. Some of them tend to stand out much, but they have convinced the humans that they just have genetic problems or things like that. Humans are easy to deceive sometimes. Some other regulars are trying hard to conceal their identities, but for our well-trained eyes it's rather easy to find them."

"I see…" Karin mumbled skeptically.

"So you have met some of the regular population, Temari-senpai?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Temari nodded. "But I am not allowed to show them that I know, and they are not allowed to tell me they are members of the regular population. Keep that in mind girls. Even if you find someone, pretend you don't know anything. This is highly important!" Temari was facing them while talking this time. The New-Five nodded in agreement, burning those words to their minds.

Shortly, they arrived to the faculty room. Temari courteously opened the door asking for someone. After a couple of moments a man dressed formally-casual with short brown hair and scary eyes left the room, holding some files. The weird man(well…his face was weird) turned to the new girls.

"Welcome ladies. I am Yamato, the Committee Representative responsible for guiding you. Would you please follow me to a vacant room to talk?" he gently asked. The girls greeted the man and nodded, following Yamato to a nearby quiet room. Temari was following some steps behind.

They swiftly walked in the room and after Yamato's pleas the girls took their places to some of the desks.

"First of all" Yamato started with a smile. "I welcome you again to the College of Konoha my dear Philakes." The girls couldn't hold their smiles. The man was very gentle and kind really. "I have all the files you need for your new year. As you probably know, you will be classmates from now on." Yamato's speech was interrupted by a knock on the door. As it turned out it was someone familiar.

"Konan-senpai!" the girls greeted the serious woman. Konan was one of the best Philakes. She has always been quite cold, stoic and calm woman; collected and analytical at all times. Konan-senpai was, is and will be a very dependable person, but due to her 'closed' personality many people came to fear her. The older guardian occasionally was a teacher for the younger groups, so the girls knew her quite well. The New-Five always liked and respected her for her calm demeanor and extraordinary abilities. That woman was strong beyond doubt, but her beauty was unmatched as well...

"Konan-san, please take your seat. I just now started." Yamato told Konan, who impassively greeted and sat on a nearby chair.

"Well, as you probably know, Temari-san is a third year and Konan-san is a fifth-year, a senior now. You girls will all be first-years." Yamato continued and after reading their names from his list, he gave the New-Five their respective files.

"So, as you probably know the six of you…" Yamato said while pointing at everyone except from Konan "…will be officially appointed as Philakes sometime during December or January. Until then you can 'enjoy' your stay here as normal students."

"Won't Tsunade-sama train us anymore after class?" Tenten asked.

"That's something you have to ask her personally." Yamato kindly answered.

"Moving on…" the man started again after making sure no more questions rose. "Some of your teachers are from our ranks. Some of them you might have met during your time in the Academy. You can't say that out loud of course. This institution is filled with ignorant humans." The girls nodded. "The same principle applies to the students as well. You might recognize some of the regular population, but you are not to talk about your identities. You might as well interact with each other, without revealing your identities in any way though."

"Yamato-san will there be any Nobles here?" Ino asked with a smirk.

"That I am not allowed to reveal. All in due time Ino-san…" He softly answered. "At any rate, you have to make sure not to reveal your identities to anyone of the students; Noble, regular or human. You will only speak to your teachers about this and very carefully."

"Hai!" all said in unison.

"Your schedules and school maps are inside the files. If you have any questions your teachers, your upperclassmen like Temari-san and Konan-san and of course myself will be here to help. Do not hesitate to ask." Yamato smiled to the young girls gently, making them feel more comfortable and safe.

"Thank you very much Yamato-san." Sakura told him happily.

"Yes...thank you very much…"Hinata agreed.

"It was my pleasure. Now, make sure to be safe and have some fun for the next three to four months, with consideration of course. Do not forget your place." Yamato reminded them. After the Philakes reassured him, Yamato waved with a smile and left for the faculty room again.

"That was nice…" Ino commented.

"He was very kind." Tenten added.

"So...how do you girls like it here?" Konan talked for a first time.

"We haven't seen much…" Sakura started.

"But it seems very pleasant around here." Karin continued.

"I am glad to hear that." Konan gave a small smile, just a tiny one.

"Yoshi! Come on now! You have to find your classes and wait for your teachers like the good girls you are." Temari shoved them out of the room.

"Should we find Tsunade-sama?" Hinata softly asked.

"She will find all of you after classes are over I think or something like that." Konan answered.

The blue-haired senpai left for her class and soon enough Temari did so as well. The New-Five were left alone to find their first classroom. Thus, they quickly opened their maps and easily found the hallway leading to class 102.

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Karin passed through a lot of people. Some were looking at them weirdly; some other just glanced for a second. After all there were a lot of first years to tease and not just them, so they escaped some of the menacing looks. They had each other, so they didn't feel lonely or ostracized...not too much.

Sakura was walking steadily trying not to stand out much because of her pink hair. It was not her fault that she was born like that. Tenten suggested that she should cut it off or dye it. Sakura tried the 'short hair style' once, but soon decided that long hair was her passion and somehow her heart wouldn't allow her to change the color, even though it might cause a hindrance later. As they walked she tried to ignore the stares to her pink tresses. Sakura had to clear her mind off things for now. She had to stay calm and collected. This was also training in some way.

The pinkette always loved to listen to the shoes clapping on the floor, the footsteps gently colliding with wood, cement, dirt or anything. It was like a lullaby. Strange, right? At any rate Sakura enjoyed it. Those sounds made her peaceful most of the time. If she was on a mission those steps could mean danger. Thus, it was the last of the soothing emotions emitting from the ground for Sakura. She had to let go of that habit and learn to be prepared for any kind of attack. So, to defuse her uneasiness and anxiety Sakura tried to focus on that sound, as much as she could before the calmness vanishes from her life.

Unfortunately or not the New-Five soon arrived to the door reading 'Classroom 102'. Before stepping in, the girls looked at each other worryingly. Like they had rehearsed their moves over and over again, all five of them inhaled and reached for the door's knob at the same time. And at the same time they retracted their hands, like they had touched burning steel. Sakura tried to act brave and decided to open the door to their new class with one great breath.

It was a bright room, as luxurious as the rest of the college, even though it was just a class. As the five girls walked in everything seemed to turn in slow motion. Blame in on their nervousness and uneasiness. Blame it on the new life ahead of them, but the girls were honestly a bit afraid for a first time after they graduated the Academy.

The class had three windows and many brown desks forming 3 rows. The chairs were matching with the desks and do was the teacher's seat. The floor was white like it was made of marble. The curtains hanging from the windows were light-blue that somehow fitted the scene. It was a pleasant room and the girls would have noticed if they weren't so afraid that they might crumble down from the first step.

Sakura walked in first, then Ino, then Tenten, then Karin and lastly Hinata. The Hyuuga seemed even more shy and red than most of the time. That means a lot…. Sakura felt her throat turning sore and tried to clear it with a silent cough. With as hasty moves as they could manage without falling down and simple nods the Philakes picked one desk each and left their bags on the chairs, claiming them as theirs. The girls were located on the center of the class. Sakura occupied the third desk of the middle row. Behind her sat Hinata. In the right side of Sakura sat a surprisingly silent Ino. Behind Ino and next to Hinata was the statue-like Tenten. Karin lastly sat in front of Ino, murmuring she had to 'protect her eyes'.

All of them just stood unnaturally still, even though the teacher wasn't even in the room. The young women were looking forward, staring at the empty board, like it meant the world. The blonde of the company finally leaned closer to the others and whispered.

"I think we look like statues. Let's stand up or something." The girls nodded in agreement and hesitantly got up, now sitting on their desks instead of the chairs, facing the back of the room as a change. Shortly, they spotted a lot of their classmates and most of them boys. Ino and Karin almost cheered, but they somehow managed to hold it in. Tenten and Sakura flushed bright red and Hinata almost fainted. Thank Kami-sama Sakura caught her on time.

With a quick glance Sakura was able to realize some of the characteristics of her new classmates. The first person that kind of 'stood out' was a loud and energetic blond boy with what seemed like deep blue eyes. He was unquestionably beautiful. Sakura almost thought she spotted whiskers on his cheeks, but soon decided it was impossible for someone to have those things. She must have misinterpreted. Hinata came to sit on Sakura's desk and the rosette smiled gently to her approving the gesture. When Hinata realized who was the person Sakura was looking at, her lavender-white eyes widened like dinner plates and she seemed even more blushed than before. For a moment Sakura was extremely worried for her friend.

"Hinata? Are you…" Hinata firmly nodded, reassuring Sakura that she was 'fine'. After Sakura made sure the timid girl wasn't about to collapse here and now, she resumed the 'study of her classmates'.

There was a brown-spiky-haired boy with sharp eyes, unimaginably white teeth and red triangular fang-like markings much like tattoos on his face. He seemed to talk intensely with the blond boy. He was cute as well. Those two looked like they wanted to wake one of their other friends up or at least annoy him to no end. A boy with a ponytail and what seemed like a lazy demeanor desperately tried to sleep on his desk. A few desks away from them a strange pale boy with long brown hair and disturbingly familiar white eyes, looked annoyed by their loud voices. However, those boys seemed like they were friends by the meaningful glances they were giving to each other.

Sakura and the rest of the girls also spotted a bulky boy with long brown hair eating chips and some other kind of quiet student wearing sunglasses in the class! There also was a white haired skinny boy with purple eyes, drinking some kind of liquid. Was that even allowed in the classroom? All of them wore their standard uniforms. The uniforms of the boys were black and white like the ones the girls wore. The boys' uniform consisted of a white shirt, black pants and black jacket with the college's insignia. The only difference between those and the girls' uniforms is that the last had a skirt instead of pants and plus the boys had a black tie. Anyway you looked at it those clothes were really flattering for everyone. Good choice...simple but nice.

Sakura glanced over her friends who seemed captivated by the male population. The rosette turned to the boys again, who seemed ignorant of the girls' staring.

"Come on Shikamaru! Wake up already!" the blond yelled to the sleeping guy with the ponytail. The boy tried to stand up, but his yawn stopped him in the process.

"Oh…where is that Uchiha? At least when he is around, Naruto is busy and he is not making our lives miserable." The boy with the white eyes remarked.

"Hey Neji! That's mean!" The blond seemed offended. So the blonde's name was Naruto, eh? Interesting name… "But you are right. Where is that teme? He is not usually late. Most of the time I am the last one coming in."

"Naruto you are too loud." The lazy guy, probably named Shikamaru complained. Naruto gave a grimace.

"Hey, how about we play basketball after school again to remember the old days?" The boy with the red marks suggested.

"It's troublesome…" Shikamaru yawned again.

"Shikamaru you are a lazy jerk. You are coming. Teme will surely come to. Neji what about you?" Naruto, the blonde asked the long-haired friend of his.

"Probably I will come... _for a while_... just to remember the old 'happy' days of high school, but it's boring with only us again and again…" The 'Neji' guy stated seriously, emphasizing the words 'for a while'. He was probably the 'sane' and 'cold' one of the bunch.

"Yeah we love you too, man..." Kiba frowned to his friend, but he soon focused his attention somewhere else. "Choji will come as well, right Choji?" Kiba asked the guy with the chips almost too enthusiastically.

"I can't. My mother wants me home early." He answered while devouring the last of the plastic bag's contents.

"Shino?" Naruto pleaded towards the sunglasses guy. It felt like he was not really there...so much silence...

"I am surprised you remembered my presence Naruto." His voice was smooth and unbelievably calm. The blonde rubbed the back of his head apologetically. "But I can't come anyway. My father needs my help." The Shino-boy told the others. Naruto sighed.

"Suigetsu my man, you are my last hope…" The blonde turned to the white haired guy. That 'Suigetsu' nodded with a smirk, making Naruto's face gain a wide smile, that radiated one thing: 'I am happy'.

"Now we are even less people that usual..." The long-haired murmured while placing his fingers on his forehead, sighing deeply.

"Hey the Uchiha finally came." Kiba, the tattoo-boy suddenly pointed to the door with a frown. Unwillingly and instinctively the five Philakes turned around to find the most beautiful boy ever existed, entering their class.

That pale skin, those obsidian eyes, that dark-blue almost onyx hair that was spiky in the back and those bangs gently framing the dreamy visage, that way of walking, those strong muscles just faintly visible under the white shirt and unbuttoned jacket…his black tie loosely hanging around his strong white neck...this boy was as appealing as it can be. Sakura gulped and her eyes widened with amazement for a first time over a human being. Maybe her heart also missed some beats. The beautiful and considerably tall young man walked past the girls and headed to the back of the class to meet his friends, without even bothering to look around. Despite his looks he emitted a sense of a daunting apathy.

Karin and Ino's mouths were wide open. Sakura thought she almost saw her friends drooling on the desk. Tenten seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. Hinata's face changed all shades of red and pink. Sakura shook her head and blinked to focus better on reality.

"Yo teme! You are late!" Naruto remarked pointing a finger to the new comer.

"You are as loud as always dobe." _That deep silk-like voice could not be real… _It was perfect in every aspect…_"_And I am _not_ late. You just happened to come in time for once. Good start for College." The onyx haired boy simply said and left his bag on a desk.

"Yo Sasuke…" Shikamaru lazily waved.

"The mighty Uchiha Sasuke, the entire female population's heartthrob finally showed up." The boy named Kiba teased, bowing to him with a playful face of 'disgust'. Sakura wholeheartedly believed that those words were probably true. He must be the heartthrob of _the world_, not the school though.

_Uchiha Sasuke…such a beautiful name…_ Sakura thought. Sasuke just muttered a simple and annoyed 'hn' to his friend and seemed indifferent to his acts.

"So Uchiha…"the Neji boy started "Are you in for a game after school?"

"What? From the first day?" The Uchiha wondered. He seemed kind of bored. Neji rolled his eyes showing that he had thought the exact same thing inside.

"What do you mean Sasuke? We always used to do that!" Naruto grimaced.

"Yes…during high school." The beautiful young man replied indifferently.

"What, you just turned 18 and became a serious and responsible man Sasuke?" Suigetsu teased.

"Hn. I always was serious you idiot!" He defended himself. Sakura couldn't help but believe this 'Sasuke'. "I guess I am fine with the game..." He finally stated making Naruto smirk proudly.

"Hey how about inviting your big brother as well. We could use some more man power. Plus, Neji is _bored_." Kiba suggested with a grin.

"That's a good idea Kiba. Maybe you should tell Itachi to bring his friends as well and somehow save me from utter boredom." Neji added with a faint sign of anticipation. That boy's demeanor looked similar to the Uchiha's. Make the cold and rational ones of the company _two_ then...

"Hn. I will talk to him, but Itachi is busy lately being a senior and stuff…" Sasuke told them with a frown. Strangely his eyes switched a little bit, emitting a slightly different aura, like he meant something else, that he could not clearly express.

"What? That Deidara, Sasori and that Kisame guy will come as well?" Suigetsu seemed disturbed and he bit his lips almost too violently for his own good.

"Don't start fighting with Kisame again, ok Suigetsu?" Shikamaru lazily warned him. Suigetsu crossed his arms in annoyance.

The girls continued to stare at the boys' company all this time. They somehow couldn't avert their eyes, even though they started to itch after a while. Suddenly, as Sakura was fascinated by looking at her god-like classmate, the girl spotted that the blonde guy named Naruto locked his eyes on them for a tiny second with an interrogating and questioning look. Like pined with needles the five girls turned away and pretended to talk to each other like nothing ever happened.

"Almost..." Tenten mumbled with a sigh.

"Girls, I think I am _in love_..." Ino squealed again, but still her squealing was like a 'whisper-squealing' this time. That Ino could be the cause of the invention of a new vocabulary fitting for her irrational needs and bursts.

"Hey we have new classmates and no one of us noticed you idiots!" The girls heard Naruto yell at the others.

"You didn't notice either, dumbass!" Kiba accused him back.

"Let's go talk to them…"

"Troublesome."

"I refuse to ridicule myself along with Naruto."

"I agree with the Hyuuga." A bass voice said. At those words the girls almost choked and fell off the desks_. Did he actually say Hyuuga just now?_ Four pair of eyes locked on Hinata. The girl seemed surprised as well. Is that even possible? A coincidence maybe?

"Can't be…" Tenten, Ino and Karin murmured simultaneously. Some loud steps disturbed their deep thinking.

"Hello ladies. I am Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you!" The blonde guy enthusiastically introduced himself, when he approached the company.

"Nice to meet you too, Naruto!" a brave one broke the silence. "I am Ino."

"Hey Naruto you idiot...wait!" another guy of the company came closer. "Hello beautiful ones. I am Inuzuka Kiba." The guy with the red tattoos introduced himself as well.

"So Ino you say…How about the rest of you girls?" Naruto inquired with a smile. Sakura felt Hinata tremble next to her.

"I am Tenten. Nice to meet you two." The girl hesitantly answered.

"My name is Karin!"

"I am Sakura. It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun!" the pinkette kindly introduced herself as well.

"You all have beautiful names." Naruto remarked. "And you are…?" He turned to Hinata who was yet to speak.

"I- I ….I am Hi-Hina... Hinata…" the girl whispered. It was a surprise that Naruto managed to hear that.

"Nice to meet you Hinata!" Naruto told her with a wide smile and the timid Hyuuga bowed her head.

"You don't have to be shy. We are nice guys...deep down…really deep down…" Kiba 'reassured' with a smirk.

"Say, Hinata, have we met before? You seem kind of familiar…" the blonde boy muttered with a grin. Hinata's eyes widened so much that they were probably ready to explode, leaving her face forever.

"Cliché." Ino stated casually. Naruto flushed and the rest of the girls laughed along with Kiba. Hinata hid behind Sakura like a scared puppy...a nevertheless sweet puppy.

"No…I…I really mean it…" Naruto managed to utter, trying hard not to show that his cheeks turned a subtle shade of pink. Sakura smiled and without realizing it, her eyes searched for the dark onyx Uchiha again. When her mint-colored eyes locked on him, Sasuke was talking with that Neji so he didn't sensed her stare at first. Soon enough though, his obsidian and endearing orbs trapped Sakura's inescapably. The Philax felt utterly imprisoned within his alluring sparkly eyes with the beautiful eyelashes framing the precious obsidian, that stood in place of-

"Eh…Sakura-chan?"Sakura only then realized someone was calling her name, effectively waking her up from her stupor.

"Yes Naruto?"

"The stupid-looking guys there are our friends. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask."

"Ok…" Sakura smiled tenderly.

Shortly, the door of the class opened wide and a peculiar man with grey-white hair, a mask on his mouth and eye, holding a weird little orange book on his hand, entered. All students quickly sat on their chairs and stopped talking. The man silently reached his own desk and put down his book and bag. For the rest of the class he probably looked like an alien, a peculiar alien, but not for the Philakes. There was no mistake. This one was a familiar figure from the Academy. He was…

"Kakashi-sensei! You are our teacher?" The teacher raised his head and locked his one visible eye on the blond.

"Ha? You look disappointed Naruto…" Kakashi-sensei remarked. Some people laughed. Does he know him as well?

"I didn't expect to have the same teacher I had in high school." Naruto complained with a grin.

"I am sorry to disappoint you but you have to make do with me." Kakashi said with a _devastated-_like look.

"Were you fired sensei?" Kiba asked playfully. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and tried to change the subject with a loud cough.

"Well, as you probably guessed I am your new teacher, my dear first- years! My name is Hatake Kakashi, I teach English and I most certainly _wasn't_ fired." The white haired man tried to smile behind his mask. His last words came out with a lot lower tone. "Welcome to our College! I am looking forward to working with all of you."

Why Naruto knew Kakashi-sensei? And Kiba too? Hatake Kakashi was one of the best teachers in the Academy. Surely, he had some other jobs as well, but none of the girls believed that he worked as a normal teacher, especially in high school...and especially as_ their_ teacher...

"So now…let's see who we have here. I can already see some dazzling presences in my class." Kakashi smiled to the familiar girls. "Well…I won't read the list alphabetically so be ready to hear your name…" the teacher started while having a look at his students' list.

"First of all…my dear annoying student Uzumaki Naruto."

"I am here sensei." An excited voice answered.

"He just called you annoying and you responded. You really are a dobe."

"Ha…this one voice sounds familiar as well. Uchiha Sasuke-kun?" Silence….

"Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi repeated.

"Wasn't it obvious that I am here?" Sasuke mocked. Kakashi-sensei rolled his eyes(...no scratch that...)_eye_ and sighed.

"Well since I started with the boys let's get it over with..." Kakashi-sensei continued to ask for attendance naming all the boys in their class. Our Philakes could only remember the names they heard before.

"Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Here sensei."

"Nara Shikamaru?" Yeah…Shikamaru definitely yawned...

"Here"

"Akimichi Choji."

"I am here sensei."

"Hozuki Suigetsu."

"That's me."

"Aburame Shino?"

"I am present Kakashi-sensei."

"Hyuuga Neji?"

"Here Kakashi-sensei." So they have heard it right. His last name _was_ Hyuuga…Well…it's not like they could ask him to find out more… Some more names were called…

"No off with my beautiful ladies." Kakashi-sensei started again. "Yamanaka Ino."

"That's me sensei." Ino happily responded.

"Haruno Sakura?" Sakura raised her hand hesitantly.

"Hai. I am here sensei."

"Hyuuga Hinata." When Kakashi-sensei asked for the timid girl there was a stifling silence all around. Sakura was sure that she heard someone falling from a chair. Whatever that meant Kakashi pretended nothing was wrong and continued reading.

"Where is Tenten?" He didn't announce Tenten with a surname simply because she did not have one. The teacher was smart though and tried to pull it off like nothing was in the least bit peculiar.

"I am sorry Sensei…" a new voice interrupted. Sakura turned around to see a small girl with brown eyes and short hair matching her eyes' color.

"What is it Sayori?"

"Is Hinata and Neji siblings or cousins? They look alike…" _Wrong question girly! _Sakura swallowed hard._  
_

"I am pretty sure it's a coincidence. Right guys?" Kakashi gave another smile.

"Yes." Neji simply agreed.

"Hai….sensei..." Hinata almost whispered. Sakura turned around to face that Neji. His friend's eyes flickered between Hinata and Neji again and again. Oh man…that really is troublesome…and they have no way to know what is actually true… The façade could not crumble now...they must not allow it.

"So…back to the list. Akaikami* Karin?"

"I am here sensei."

The white-haired teacher continued reading some more names. Sakura was just sitting there with her chin resting on her palms. Her eyes were glued to the board. Honesty all Sakura could think about now was the Uchiha boy sitting some steps behind her, even though she should worry about that Hyuuga boy. What happened and made the always calm and collected Sakura that way? No…Sakura should suppress that urgent need to see him. Her duty and fate was clear_. Sakura concentrate! _

"Psst…forehead…" a familiar voice called.

"What Ino?" Sakura whispered back.

"Did you see that? He is totally hot…I am in love Sakura!" Ino's eyes were glimmering like gems from happiness. That was Ino…the only thing she needed was a push to get head over heels. Sakura just nodded and turned away. She wasn't sure if it was appropriate to tell Ino that she liked the same man. Or wasn't he the same man?

"Hey blondie!" another familiar voice called.

"What do you want red-glasses?" Ino taunted Karin.

"The onyx boy is mine!" Kakashi-sensei continued reading and taking attendance oblivious to the deadly glares the two girls were giving each other.

"Hey, keep it down!" Tenten warned the two. Karin and Ino almost gouged out each other's eyes.

"No matter. The tattoo boy is nice too…" Ino winked over to Sakura. The pinkette rolled her eyes and tried to pay attention to the talking sensei.

"We will talk about it later…geez…." Tenten seemed annoyed by Ino's tantrums.

"I am sorry girls, is something the matter?" Kakashi inquired looking at poor Tenten who blushed bright red.

"No sensei. I am terribly sorry." The brunette bowed her head apologetically. Sakura and Hinata bit their lips. It wasn't Tenten's fault in the first place. She wasn't the one to blame.

"It's ok…it's the first day. Just make sure not to disturb classes from now on. That applies for everyone." The teacher declared. When Hatake Kakashi averted his eyes Tenten gave a well-deserved kick to Ino's legs. Ino knew she was at fault so she held her cry inside and murmured an apology between her teeth.

Soon enough, the bell rang. The students of the Class 102 got up to head for the next class. A certain bunch of boys looked really suspicious and were late to leave the class. The young men darted glances like daggers to the girls, well mostly to Hinata, but soon left the room. When the Philakes made sure they were alone with their teacher they almost attacked him.

"Kakashi-sensei, why did it have to be you?"

"I will never forget that you left me do pushups for 6 hours because you wanted to read your perverted book!"

"Kakashi-sensei was he a real Hyuuga?"

"Kakashi-sensei the humans looked suspicious…."

"GIRLS CALM DOWN!" The experienced teacher yelled while placing his palms on his ears, attempting to protect them from danger. All five of them breathed and stopped their delirium to give their teacher some moments of peace. When Kakashi made sure they stopped he removed his hands and looked beyond relieved.

"So…I am so happy to see you too." He teased after earning dagger-glances from the company. "Hey, I am here to help you remember? Just make sure nobody understands that-…"

"It's too late for that sensei…" Ino interrupted him. Kakashi looked puzzled.

"You are all telling us to keep everything secret and the Council just happens to put two Hyuuga members in the same class without even bothering to change the names..." Sakura continued what Ino, no… what _everyone_ wanted to say. Kakashi observed the faces of his young and gifted students and heaved a sigh.

"Are you doubting the Council Sakura?" the pinkette looked appalled that something like that was even implied. It wasn't her intention to doubt the Council…

"No...I just..."

"I know you didn't have such intention, but many people might think so. Please be careful. As for the Hyuuga matter, you already know that I am not supposed to reveal anything." The girls rolled their eyes disapprovingly. "And before you start screaming like Harpies again, please remember to keep your mind off those crazy assumptions you are used into making. A name can mean a lot of things and may mislead many if not used correctly. Do not jump to conclusions or search for Nobles for the time being. Keep in your mind the rule of secrecy: I am not bothering you, so don't bother me. You are not to talk about anything. Is that clear?" Kakashi looked really serious now.

"That's just torment. You are giving us hints and you are depriving us from the information we need." Tenten complained.

"Information means power my sweet Tenten. You of all people should know that. You can't be given that power yet. I know everything is so different and complicated, but I also know that you are one of the best generations ever graduating from the Academy. Prove that you gained this title rightfully my young maidens." Kakashi saluted the five Philakes and left for his next class hastily.

Well...at least everyone hoped that he wasn't going to be late again. Hatake Kakashi always had a strange, maybe retarded sense of what means to be on time, and when you actually could be considered _late_ to an important meeting. Shortly, the girls left the room as well. They had to hurry or they were going to be late for the next lesson and being late while Kakashi-sensei was _punctual_…well... that was something they simply could never allow themselves to do.

* * *

*made up name. I think it means red hair and I thought it was fitting for Karin...I couldn't use Uzumaki for obvious reasons..._for now_ at least ;) And why you might ask didn't you make her a nameless Philax like Tenten? Hmm I am not going to answer for now... ;)

* * *

**Author's note: **Second chapter and not the most interesting for my taste. As I already said...too carefree...I like mystery and supernatural stuff more... I hope it wasn't too tiring for you...

That's just the beginning...We haven't seen anything yet... I promise that the chapters will get better and better...(If you want me to continue of course :P)

Because some of you asked...the words Φύλαξ (Philax) and Φύλακες (Philakes) are Greek...I will mostly use the 'English version' from now on though...

Ahh about the quote from Pythagoras...I would like to use some quotes like that in the story. Do you like it? This one was meant to prove that it doesn't matter if you consider yourself free or slave...Real freedom means to be the real Master of yourself. Well...each one of us think of that differently I suppose. What means to be a Master of yourself I wonder? (I am not trying to prove I am smart or anything...I just happen to really like those quotes...so tell me if you find it inappropriate for the story...)

Please do not forget to review! :) Thanks for reading my story!


	3. I Vowed For Secrecy

**Thank you so much for your reviews Rin! **Your kind words made my day... So...if that's the case we ARE rivals, because I adore Itachi more than anything! :P If you are an Itachi fan then you are going to like some of this chapter I am sure... ;) and this story as well...Lots of Itachi moments are coming later!**  
**

**Thank you for your reviews Ayu Cherry! **I have told you before...you are an amazing reviewer! Thank you so much!

**Thank you so much for your review EmiliaKyuchi! **That's so nice to hear! :) This is what I aim for. I don't want the story to be tiring but I want it to be long and pleasant at the same time. I am trying to take things slowly...baby steps so that you can enjoy each moment to the fullest. I am warning you...I have thought of a lot of things... :P ;)

**Thank you for your reviews Aimii0! **Thank you for your kind words... Don't worry... I wasn't going to use the words in Greek for much longer. I am not a sadist :P...Plus, it's easier to type in English. ;)

**Thank you for your review Ms Awesomeness! **I am so happy that you like it...!You are going to see some of the pairings in this chapter, but things are bound to change in some way :P. Ino, for example, will change a lot of preferences. Some of the certain pairings are those: SasukexSakura, NejixTenten, NarutoxHinata, TemarixShikamaru...but as I already said, things are complicated and Sakura is sure to meet a lot of people on the way...(and not only Sakura...)

**Thank you for your review OXPrimrosexAngelXO! **Thank you so much for loving this! I will do my best not to disappoint you...!

**Thank you so much for your review ILoveSxS! **I hope you liked it and you will continue reading! :)

**_Note_**:I changed the story's summary a little...:) There is a chance that I might change the rating as well, later in the story though... Bad idea? :/

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story. (I have thought everything myself so this is probably unique... hopefully...)

* * *

**********.:Binds of My Duty and Love:.**

**Chapter 3 **

**~I Vowed For Secrecy~**

* * *

ΤΟ ΠΕΠΡΩΜΕΝΟΝ ΦΥΓΕΙΝ ΑΔΥΝΑΤΟΝ

"It's impossible to escape from what is destined."

* * *

The day passed rather fast...perhaps worryingly fast. New classes, new teachers came and went like clear flowing water. So many changes and new experiences. Everything though was relatively simple and _pleasant_.(at least there was no physical torment...) The girls tried hard to look their best, to be the living proof of endurance in this all so strange world. They were walking on the halls searching for class after class, but surprisingly none utter a single world concerning their deep worries. The Philakes just opted to hold it in, like they have managed all those years.

Even though the girls yearned to take their worries out, to talk about all that happened during the first class and to voice their hearts' needs for a certain male company sitting on the back of Class 102, they opted to stay silent. They would have plenty of time later. Right now they were simple college students trying to devour every piece of knowledge darted at them. They weren't Philakes; they weren't members of the supernatural world. They were just human girls in their new school.

That first day they did not encounter any other familiar figure, teacher or student. They even had some more classes with the boys from their first period, but none actually was brave enough to start a conversation. Those glances and even glares became disturbing after some point though. The young Philakes mutely let their eyes roam around, trying to find anything familiar or strange. Well to be honest, in their world strange was the same as familiar…

Sakura's mind was a ruthless traitor. Why wasn't she able to forget the young Uchiha? What was so special?

Why Hinata always seemed tense when the girls passed by any boy with blonde spiky hair?

Why Ino and Karin were so silent and focused?

Why Tenten seemed like someone who over thinks things, when she had always been a spontaneous person?

The girls let numerous deep sighs leave their lungs. It was only the first day and everything seemed so complicated and uncertain.

The time of truth was finally near, since the school-day soon came to an end. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Karin, who never left their side today much to Sakura's displeasure, were heading towards the parking lot of the school to leave the grounds and return home. A familiar and impassive voice saluted them. They waved to Konan-senpai with not much excitement this time and the older Philax soon disappeared into the crowd. However, the other friend of theirs wasn't nearly as silent.

"So, how was the day for my New-Great-Five?" Temari asked, appearing out of nowhere and wrapping her arms around Sakura's and Hinata's shoulders.

"It was a long and a short day so to speak…" Sakura answered.

"What do you mean Pinkie?"

"Sakura wants to say that the day passed really fast, but there are a lot of things to think about now that the hard part is over. It was a long day emotionally." Ino sighed. So their blonde friend wasn't that blonde after all…(*1)

"Hey…don't you dare have that look on your face! What happened? Did you find any boys that rejected you?" At Temari's teasing words the girls turned into living marble. The silence was overwhelming.

"We did find some boys, but they haven't rejected us…yet…" Tenten remarked after several moments with a frown.

"Oh please…they hardly even talked to us…" Karin frowned as well, looking skeptical and that wasn't like Karin at all.

"So…who are they?" Temari questioned with her eyebrows raised.

"They are first-years, you wouldn't know…" Ino noted with a sigh.

"Oh please…I know everyone and everything in this school. Who is it?" Temari continued her efforts. After another lingering pause of uneasiness, came a verbal storm.

"Uchiha"

"Uzumaki"

"Hyuuga"

"Uchiha and Inuzuka" All voices said in unison. Temari's eyes widened.

"Now I understand why you have those faces. But please do not bother with the Hyuuga affair for now. At least leave out the 'serious' part. If you want to have some _other kind of fun_ that's another thing…"

"So…you know them Temari-san?" Hinata asked gently.

"Of course…" Temari's cheeks turned a little pinker that they had to be.

"Temari-senpai…blur it out! Who is it?" Ino caught on immediately. The older blonde sighed.

"_Your_ boys hung out with a Nara kid, ha?" Everyone's eyes widened in realization.

"The lazy one?" Tenten wondered.

"But...he is in our age!" Karin noticed.

"So what? He is a genius…" Temari replied and seemed to daydream a little. That wasn't like Temari at all. The younger ones observed the always confident Temari with worry and she soon figured that out. "So…" she snapped out of her dreamy world soon, returning to the good old Temari-senpai. "Did I hear Uchiha?" When Temari uttered that name Sakura, Karin and Ino turned to her like she was their savior, their last hope of survival.

"He is obviously the heartthrob of the school. Only his older brother can compete with his awesomeness that's for sure. Personally I can't bring myself to choose between the two."

"He has an older brother?" Tenten wondered.

"Didn't you hear them mentioning him?" Karin asked Tenten like she missed the deal of the century. "I think his name was…"

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi is his name and he is a senior. He is Konan's classmate." Temari informed them.

"An older brother, ha? How much I wish I had an older brother…" Sakura heaved another sigh, trying partially to change the subject and comfort her anxiousness again, but she failed _horribly_. Ino twitched her eyebrows at her, like Sakura grew another head.

"Never mind that. Just think about what the older brother will be like, if the younger is like that." Ino pointed out, after giving a last glare at Sakura.

"I don't know about you, but I will make do with my sweet little Sasuke." Karin had a weird smile on her face, clearly indicating that her mind traveled elsewhere.

SWEET. LITTLE. SASUKE …

**HER**. SWEET. LITTLE. SASUKE …. No damn way Sakura would put up with that.

"Is that him talking to Sasuke-kun right now?" Hinata asked hesitantly and all turned at the direction she pointed at, so Sakura forgot revenge for a little while.

"Yep. That's him girls." Temari informed them. Indeed there was another man talking with Sasuke and the rest of the girl's classmates.

Sakura's heart missed a good number of beats. The man before her was godly amazing. He seemed a lot like Sasuke. He just looked a great deal more mature and collected. Itachi was somewhat taller than Sasuke and his hair was dark brown. It was so long that he held his hair in a low ponytail easily reaching his waist. Sakura was far away, but she thought she could make out the long tear troughs forming on his statue-like face, along with his beautiful and dazzling dark eyes.

His body type was a lot like Sasuke's, muscular and strong, but again in some way he seemed more mature and maybe more experienced in every way you looked at him. The older Uchiha's masculine face emitted some kind of wisdom and reliance. It was like you could depend on him, like he was building up your confidence and trust for his person. At the same time he was so mesmerizing that he could simply capture you with one of his glances inescapably. Itachi was wearing his black and white uniform like everyone else and yes...those brothers definitely were Gods of-…

Sakura's 'drooling' over the older Uchiha stopped when the pinkette suddenly realized that she needed to breathe. She blinked a lot of times and swallowed her saliva. Who on earth gave birth to those kind of creatures? Aphrodite? The pink-haired guardian glanced over Temari, who winked at her meaningfully.

"I told you…" the older girl playfully said. After some slaps in the face Karin and Ino snapped out of their crazy-admiration-sequence and resumed their conversation.

"Oh man…." Ino mumbled.

"Hey! Here you were after all, hm!" a loud voice coming from behind them yelled. For a second the Philakes thought the blonde man with the glimmering cerulean eyes and his long hair drawn into a half ponytail was referring to them. Ino's eyes widened with amazement and excitement.

However, they soon realized that the blonde was heading for the Uchiha's company. The blonde man was followed by a pale one with dark red hair and a look of utter indifference painted on his handsome face. Another tall and bulky guy full with muscles was some inches behind. That wasn't the most surprising thing though. That last man looked…a little...blue…. Sakura's thoughts traveled through the information she had gathered about the regular population in this college. Obviously they did not do such a good job at hiding. Sakura actually thought she saw a mouth on the blonde's palm when he waved towards his friends. Could that be even possible?

"Itachi! We were looking everywhere for you. Sasori and I thought that some fan girls tried to kidnap you again." The blue guy told the Uchiha with a smirk, talking loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Very funny Kisame." A soft like velvet and bass male voice came from Itachi's mouth. Sakura was more than certain that a series of shivers ran down her spine.

"You have misinterpreted Mister Barracuda, yeah! Those girls were after **me**, hn" The older blond exclaimed looking proud of himself. His friends rolled their eyes in disapproval and annoyance.

"Shut up Deidara! So what is this about?" The red haired asked shoving his hands on his pockets after giving a deadly glare to the blonde.

"Come for a game Sasori-senpai!" Naruto pleaded his senior popping out from some steps away, behind Sasuke.

"Like basketball? Hell yeah. It's time for me to beat you fresh men to a pulp, hn."

"Stupid Deidara, you can't even lift the ball. Leave the hard work to the real manly players." The blue man, apparently named Kisame teased the blonde. After that teasing statement, a lot of voices started yelling and screaming around.

The Philakes looked at each other meaningfully. Strange things are happening today. At last, in order to foremost protect their _sanity,_ the girls just decided to head home for the day and started walking away timidly, trying to completely avoid the bunch of beautiful boys. Before turning her back on them Sakura observed the Uchiha brothers carefully. She couldn't help but notice their calm demeanor and their seriousness. The two dreamy brothers didn't bother to participate in the fight, now taking place in front of them and… damn their friends were loud! The only ones looking the same impassive way as the Uchihas was the Hyuuga boy and the red-haired senior. Well…he looked like a senior at least…was his name Sasori or something?

"What about Tsunade-sama? Won't she talk to us?" Tenten inquired, while walking away.

"Ah yeah. She told me to pass the message on to you. She has some issues to deal with concerning the Court and the Council. And you know how much she likes fighting and yelling. So, she will see you sometime tomorrow." Temari told the girls.

"How did you manage to see her?" Karin wondered.

"I had classes close to her office and I thought I should ask her about some personal things. So, I decided to ask her about you as well. If I am not mistaken she was ready to contact you anyway."

"Why don't you come over to our house?" Sakura suggested.

"I would love to, but I have a lot of things to take care of back home. Maybe some other time during the week." An overconfident voice answered. _Great_…but Sakura wasn't talking to _Karin_. The pinkette rolled her eyes and frowned.

"Ok. See you Karin!"Ino saluted and so did the others. Temari walked with them for a while and soon left for her own place, claiming she had some urgent matters to attend to. Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata started walking in a faster pace. This day has a lot to talk about and their comfortable couch was waiting to hear all the gossip…

* * *

"So…" Ino's high-pitched voice filled the room. Hinata, Tenten and Sakura all sat on the living room holding their glasses with orange juice and progressively devouring the cookies on the coffee table. The girls now wore their sweatpants and T-shirts to make themselves comfortable.

Sakura was so deep in thought that she was folded like a ball on the corner of the couch. Hinata was playing with her fingers nervously next to Sakura and Tenten was on the floor observing her toes with unexpected amazement. Ino was sitting on her favorite armchair, after she placed the furniture in the middle of the room, like the teacher trying to gain the attention of all the children.

The blonde's eyes flickered back and forth, observing her friends with interest. She had to make the first move and Ino wasn't a particularly patient person.

"SO WHAT? Are you just going to stay like depressed widows?" The Yamanaka girl yelled, making all the other Philakes flinch. Ino was also scary when she wanted to.

"What do you want, Ino?" Tenten asked with a sigh.

"Bun-bun I don't recognize you. I want to talk of course…" Ino stated with confidence. "Hey…don't you give me that look. We have been through worse. It's time to talk about boys." At Ino's words Hinata felt the world turning upside down from nervousness. Still none dared to speak.

"Come on. I know you want to talk as much as I do. Take it out, girls!" After Ino's encouragement the young women couldn't hold it any longer.

There must have been an explosion somewhere in the world for sure…Even Hinata started blabbering like crazy. Tenten was almost hitting her head over and over again while muttering something incomprehensible and Sakura was hitting her hands and legs on the couch mercilessly murmuring 'I can't believe it…'

"OK CALM DOWN!" Ino's threatening glare and pillow-attack made the girls stop as abruptly as they started this craziness. "Geez…I can't believe _I_ was the one who said that to you…" Ino sighed and wiped the invisible sweat off her forehead.

"That was indeed a first." Sakura noted. The girls took some moments to register what exactly was going on, but soon they all started laughing at themselves.

"Now seriously…you got me worried. I want to take it out of me as well, you know!" Ino protested while placing her hands on her hips.

"We know Ino…" Tenten rolled her eyes and quickly got up to take the place next to the timid Hyuuga of the house.

"So…Who's first?" Sakura asked.

"Me! Me!" Ino was so excited that her friends were afraid to stop her now.

"Go on…" Tenten gave the permission and Hinata nodded for Ino to start. The blonde made sure she was sitting comfortable and after cleaning her throat the girl put her palms on her knees. No one could miss that menacing smirk on her face.

"I know I told you before, but I am in love!" Ino exclaimed.

"Let me guess…the Uchiha?" Tenten inquired.

"Which one of the two?" Hinata asked for further clarification. Ino seemed to think about it for some moments.

"I would say both…." Ino started with a wide smile. Sakura wasn't able to control herself. The pinkette clenched her fists and felt her cheeks turn red and warm from fury and rage.

"But there is someone else that caught my interest as well." Ino added and Sakura felt herself calm a little.

"Who?" The rosette probed.

"It's Kiba-kun, right Ino-san?" Hinata pointed out.

"That's right Hinata!" Ino cheered. Tenten and Sakura exchanged worried glances.

"So which one of all those is your dream boy Ino? And don't tell me you don't day dream all day, because I am going to toss you from a skyscraper or something."

"Tenten…there are no skyscrapers around…."

"WHO CARES? I will build one if I have to! Geez Sakura…let me cherish a moment in my life!"

"Ok…ok my bad. Sorry Tennie…" Sakura waved her hands apologetically.

"Ino-san?" Hinata resumed the 'investigation'. That's weird…even Hinata was interested…

"I am in love with all of them…"Ino smiled wickedly.

"Excuse me?" Sakura gawked.

"What? Look…at first I was interested in the tattoo-boy. I couldn't help but stare at his-…"

"Ino-san!" Hinata wanted to keep her innocence and nobody could blame her. They had to deal with Ino now.

"Ok…I will exclude the 'dirty' stuff Hina-chan..." Ino reassured her, letting out a sigh. Hinata slightly bowed in appreciation. "Where was I...Ah yes to that Inuzuka's…" Ino coughed to concentrate and not digress again. "As I was saying at first I was completely glued on his ass…"

"Ino-san!"

"I am sorry Hinata…it slipped out…" Ino rubbed her head apologetically. She didn't look _that_ sorry though.

"Ino…concentrate!" Tenten and Sakura yelled simultaneously.

"Hai hai… I know…" Ino started again. "And as, my dearest friends, I was so fascinated by the spectacle before me...then a certain Uchiha pops out of nowhere, right Sakura?" Ino glanced at Sakura meaningfully. The rosette refused to give in.

"He came from the door actually…."Sakura murmured as a matter of fact-ly. Ino sighed. Her first attempt to torture Sakura failed.

"Anyway…"the blonde continued. "Then I didn't know which one to choose. Can you imagine my torment?" Ino 'cried'.

"Yes…move on now…" Tenten pressed, almost annoyed by Ino's delays.

"And then another Uchiha…and the older version to boot! That's just too much for me to handle…"Ino exhaled like something disastrous happened to her.

"Why don't you just give Karin the younger Uchiha to get it over with?" Tenten teased, while glancing at Sakura. The pink-haired almost fell off the couch.

"Haha…"Ino smirked menacingly. "So I was right forehead. You like the Uchiha, right?" Sakura sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know…"Sakura simply declared.

"What do you mean you don't know? You can't choose the best Uchiha? If that's the case then-…"

"Ino!"Sakura flushed. "It's not….that…." Sakura stuttered.

"You mean it's not _only_ that…"

"Ino-san…please don't give Sakura-san a hard time…" a timid voice pleaded tenderly.

"Hinata you are next so don't stand for others...take care of yourself first…"Ino's words made poor Hinata snuggle on one of the pillows and turn on a little living human ball.

"So Sakura…I thought you weren't interested in that stuff…" Tenten noted.

"I was not Tenten and that's the problem…" Sakura heaved a sigh to ease her burden, but in the end it didn't work. The rosette still felt horrible inside. The worst part is that, according to Sakura, that uneasiness was unforgivable and inexcusable.

"What do you mean Sakura-san?" the shiest Philax inquired. Sakura exhaled and sat on the edge of the furniture to address to all of them.

"I think we have an issue." Sakura declared formally.

"No shit Sherlock…and not just one." Ino sounded a little bit serious inside though.

"Go on…" Tenten was utterly focused on her pink friend.

"Well…it's obvious that we were all captivated today. And it's not just Ino that turned crazy over males, isn't that right Tenten and Hinata? I include myself on the list…" Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten bowed their heads and their sweet faces gained a beautiful pink color.

"That Hyuuga Neji is actually cute..."Tenten almost whispered, while her cheeks turned even redder.

"Hinata?"Ino was looking towards the Hyuuga already knowing what she was going to say.

"Aaaa…aano…that…Uzu—Uzumaki Na…Naruto-kun…..he was really n-nice…to..all o-f us…, right?" Hinata stuttered like she was freezing dangerously.

"I thought so…"Tenten sighed again and Sakura and Ino exchanged looks full of worry.

"This is wrong!" Sakura stated after several moments. Tenten and Hinata looked indifferent, like they already knew what Sakura was going to say. Ino looked appalled and her eyes were wide, not believing what Sakura just uttered.

"Ino…you know I am right. Don't give me that look."Sakura pointed a finger at Ino. The blonde Philax seemed like she was giving up at last and Ino let herself fall on the back of the chair with a loud 'thomb'.

A suffocating silence ruled the room. Every one of them clearly knew the risks. They knew that they weren't supposed to feel like this, as insignificant as it may seem. They better stop the disaster before they hurt themselves. It did not matter that they just met the boys or that they haven't expressed _deep_ feeling for now...just a simple interest…_That_ wasn't supposed to happen like that.

It's true…the day before they used to laugh about it and particularly Ino was very excited. However, now that they actually faced that new reality the Philakes were afraid beyond belief. None of them was experienced at those stuff …they never interacted with males in their age before, even though the girls really tried not to show it. They had to look normal, even though the only times the Philakes had talked to male _creatures_ were either to their teachers, like Kakashi-sensei, or clearly for professional purposes during missions and meetings. To actually being able to encounter and talk casually with young men like them…young men in their springtime like the girls were…that was a whole new experience, which the girls were not completely ready to face yet.

Sakura was so afraid in some way…she didn't want to get herself in those deep waters. It was nothing…it was just an innocent interest, right? It did not mean anything…It didn't hurt anyone yet. Now…all she has to do is to stop that traitorous interest before it expands and eat the young Philax alive. Alas, her feelings haven't decided yet. Maybe she was willing to take the risk…maybe she was willing to take that chance…maybe…

"But we are technically allowed to..." Tenten spoke after that long pause. This heartbreaking silence was unbearable, for all the girls knew what caused it very well.

"Are you willing to take the risk Tenten?" Sakura voiced her inward question. The brunette took a deep breath and glued her beautiful eyes on the floor.

"Risk…why is there a risk? Why is there _supposed _to be a risk in the first place?" Ino yelled to nobody in particular.

"We can't change our fate…" Hinata whispered softly. Those words were taken directly from her heart…from everyone's heart. They were so truthful that it hurt so unbelievably much inside. There was a pause again…. All the Philakes could hear was the sound of their breathing.

"We can just have fun, right? Even Yamato-san and Konan-senpai and Temari-senpai…"Ino started suddenly, but she never got to finish.

"I am not sure if I am able to handle it Ino. I don't know _anything_ yet. If you are absolutely certain I will gladly support you…" Sakura said softly. Ino's face turned sad and skeptical.

"I didn't say I was certain…" Ino mumbled.

"The way I see it…" Sakura started bravely, so all of them focused on the beautiful pinkette. "The way I see it I am not ready about anything like that. And most certainly I am not ready to risk my place as an honorable Philax for nothing."

"Nothing? This is _nothing_ Sakura?"

"Then what is it Ino?"Sakura asked back. "You said you were in love…are you familiar with what those words stand for? I am surely not…But I understand that love is something too deep to be taken so lightly." The blonde Philax nodded in embarrassment. Sakura was definitely right.

"I don't want to risk anything either." Tenten added.

"I don't want to lose my place either...but…" a timid voice was heard.

"But?"Ino pressed Hinata to continue.

"But…if it was _nothing _we wouldn't have this conversation now, Ino-san and Sakura-san." Sakura was at a loss. Hinata was mostly right and that was terrifying to say the least.

"No…it's just that we are not familiar with all that…"Tenten tried to find a proper answer. That was true as well. Maybe if the Philakes were used into that kind of feelings, interests, interactions…maybe this would not be the subject of their conversation now.

"So…you say that the reason we are so nervous is because we don't know how to deal with it?" Tenten nodded at Ino's last question.

"That's not a bad explanation…" Sakura pointed out. "At any rate...I say we forget about them…it's not like we are in love, right _Ino_? We just met them…"Sakura glanced at the blonde who nodded in agreement after letting a sigh leave her mouth and lungs.

"I agree. That way we are going to be absolutely ready for the ritual and we will still be proud of ourselves." Tenten declared.

"I don't know…" Ino spoke out loud with a frown.

"What do you mean Ino-san?"

"I mean I don't understand...I am at a loss here." The Yamanaka started. "I know I was the one who made fun of that stuff and I was excited to meet new boys and such, but I am as frightened as you are. Our burden and duty is too heavy to bear some times." Ino paused for a moment. It was enough for those words to register. "I am most certainly not ready to risk my Philax position just like you said. I love you all too much and I love my place as a guardian. However, this is completely unfair. They even put a Hyuuga in our class…"

"Kakashi-sensei said…"

"I know what Kakashi-sensei said, damn it! It's as Tenten said…they give us hints, but then they toss us away like we are that much insignificant."

"Ino…" Sakura tried to stop her friend for a moment. "You do understand we _are_ insignificant, right?" Ino seemed shocked, but soon her eyes returned to normal.

"We are not insignificant Sakura. We are the ones to protect. They need us…you even said that last time…" a voice desperately tried to correct that statement.

"I know Tenten. In a way we are important, but do not forget: we are _expendable_…mere tools to serve and protect _the important_ and _significant_. We were meant as sacrifices. I thought we all have agreed and came in terms with that." The Philakes looked at each other, faces full of realization. They carried a lot on their backs.

This particular moment it felt like they were carrying those old dusty books on their small backs. It seemed like they were holding the Book of Silence so tight that their hands trembled. It seemed for a while that they could not shoulder that weight without crumbling down. And that simple incident that ignited the fire of this conversation was only a small addition. The burden was heavy from the very beginning, but only in times of distress and doubt the girls could actually realize what strain it caused to be a Philax.

"As for the Hyuuga..." Sakura started again. "I surely want to know more, but I will comply with the rules. Maybe it is just a coincidence…"

"But the others looked wary and suspicious of us." Ino remarked.

"Ino-san is right."

"Maybe he is just a member of the regular population. I mean...you did saw the blue guy and the guy with the mouth in his palms. Maybe they are regulars…"

"I think the older ones are definitely from the regular population." Hinata agreed.

"Maybe the Hyuuga is as well…"

"And how you explain-..."

"I wasn't finished Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled at her. "All I am saying is that the rest of his friends might have been interested because to be honest those eyes of yours Hinata are really special and hard to find. Maybe they just couldn't make the connection."

"But with what I understand from you words, you are saying that Neji might be a hidden Noble..." Ino clarified.

"It's a possibility... yes…"Sakura replied honestly.

"If that's true he has to be an Alpha…." Tenten rubbed her jaw skeptically.

"An Alpha Noble to the school?" the pinkette voiced the rest of her worries "A Beta Noble is too much already..."Sakura noted.

"Then what? Just a coincidence?" Ino asked again full of disbelief.

"Yes…it might be possible that some of his ancestors blended with the humans and thus…" Tenten left the rest to be assumed.

"The Court and the Council would let that happen? I thought it was **forbidden** to 'mate' with humans and produce offsprings. Not to mention if you are a precious Alpha Noble and you have to secure _purity_." Sakura remarked abruptly.

"Hey…don't attack me…I just made an assumption. I don't know more than you do Sakura!" Tenten tried to defend herself.

"I know…I apologize Tenten" The rosette bowed her head to the brunette.

"Apology accepted Pinkie. But, tell me…you always jump back and forth. What exactly do _you _believe?"

"I don't know Tenten. I have no idea what to believe." Sakura heaved another sigh.

"It's ok. We agreed to forget about it." Hinata smiled gently to everyone. She was trying to ease the tense and heavy atmosphere. "We agreed not to bother with any of that. Luckily, every answer will come to us when the 'Revelation' comes."

"I vote in favor of that…" Tenten agreed.

"I do too. Let's not be hasty and careless. We stay safe and we will not bother anyone. We vowed for secrecy, right?" Sakura inquired.

"Hai!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Right Ino?" Sakura turned to her best friend. The beautiful blonde was yet to talk. She looked skeptical and uneasy. Yamanaka Ino shortly rested her glimmering blue eyes on her companions.

"All right damn it!" Ino bowed her head in disappointment. "but…I really wanted to touch that ass…"

"Ino-san!"

* * *

And thus things were crystal clear. The next day will be uneventful…the Philakes decided about that and there was no going back to their word! The night though was not uneventful at all. The girls tried to sleep, but in the end it was proved even more difficult than Tsunade's training. Damn those boys…how could they weaken the young Philakes so easily? They hardly even interacted for crying out loud!

Was all that _nothing_? Maybe it was crazy to worry so much about a bunch of boys-classmates. The teenagers in the movies wouldn't worry so much for just an…_interest,_ right? Maybe the girls were delusional and overreacted over something so insignificant to the point of idiocy, maybe lunacy. Maybe they indeed were so obsessed with their duty as Philakes that they turned out unforgivably foolish when the girls had to do with little everyday activities… maybe… Perhaps...It was a possibility…

Yes…that must be it… What if they were 18 now? They were complete amateurs, like elementary students. Sakura felt supremely irritated when she realized that she had such a _weakness. _She just couldn't be fooled and pestered by something so…mediocre…so...minimal even. She…Haruno Sakura…the most capable and strong Philax of her generation intimidated over a bunch of _nobodies_? Over a bunch of some nameless humans? No…that was _not _allowed!

The pinkette felt so indignant. Why…why wasn't she able to sleep soundly? That's it! She made up her mind. Haruno Sakura would never let anything _disturb_ her peace. Haruno Sakura would never let _anything_ disturb her duty as Philax. Failure was never an option and damn her if she could be beaten by some boys that all they had to think about was _playing basketball! _ Sakura was a Philax for god's sake! Her job was far more important than _they _could ever realize!

Letting out a genuine sigh full of worry, Sakura dug her head under her soft red pillows, trying to secure her safety from the madness of the world. There was no other option. Her burden is too big to carry and nothing…absolutely nothing would pose even a tiny obstacle. The mission…the road…the duty was clear and determined long ago. She had to choice but to obey…like always….

* * *

Surprisingly, the next morning was peaceful enough. No one was extremely grouchy or sleepy. In fact everything seemed disturbingly _normal. _The only proof of what exactly took place in the minds of the young Philakes were the dark circles and bags under their beautiful and always watchful eyes. All four of them hardly even got some sleep. _Could that be considered a defeat?_ Hopefully not…

Even Ino looked _normal. _Except from the strain her body and eyes endured due to insomnia she did not show anything that could be considered worry, or uneasiness. The Yamanaka never even mentioned what was discussed the day before. It was their own silent Pact of trust and commitment. It was their own deal.

Hyuuga Hinata didn't seem pestered or frightened at all as well. She wore her dazzling and tender smile once again without a hint of worry. The timid purple-haired teenager tried to prepare breakfast all by herself for another day. Sakura though was prepared this time and the rosette managed to catch Hinata red-handed. Eventually the persuasive Haruno girl 'forced' the gentle Hyuuga to let her help with the _culinary arts_.

Tenten was graced with a soothing and honest smile. The nameless but courageous Philax never let anything disturb her thoughts. She would always face her problems head-on claiming that her free time could not be devoured by uneasiness and deep thinking. Everything was to be dealt accordingly and on time. That was Tenten for you….

In that flow of events the time passed rather fast. Before they knew it the young Philakes were facing the humongous building again. And again, like a repeated scene from a badly-made movie, the same high-pitched voice threatened to make their eardrums collapse like burning paper.

"Good morning!" Karin greeted once again, her smile as wide as ever and this one time it could only bring disaster. Tenten, Ino, Sakura and sweet Hinata saluted her gracefully but if you knew them well you would obviously realize _that_ different tone on their voices.

What was the lingering meaning under those simple words? Perhaps, going back to the 'crime scene' was too stressing for them. Maybe the girls could actually feel those pairs of eyes locked on them from the corner of the building. Maybe they realized that those very same people that caused that big turmoil on their minds and hearts were locked on the beautiful guardians searching for answers and underlying mysteries...or maybe **not.**

"Are you ready for some spying today?" The red-haired asked trying hard to suppress her anticipation. Those words almost made Sakura tremble, but no...Haruno Sakura was _way_ stronger than that.

"Spying? What on earth do you mean, Karin?" the rosette almost growled at her. Karin arched an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Hey Pinkie! Don't you dare use that attitude with me!" Karin pointed a finger at Sakura. The pinkette had to try immensely hard to suppress her urge to bite that finger off her hand.

"Oh...hey you two! Calm down just a moment!" Tenten stood in the middle trying to cut off their eye contact. After all Sakura and Karin never were the best of friends no matter what or how they tried. They had a mutual relationship of simple tolerance.

"I am calm!" Sakura simply stated and try to take a look behind Tenten's back. "What do you mean by 'spying' Karin?" the girl inquired once more.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I mean..." Karin's eyes sharpened. And indeed they knew...and the resolution was clear.

"Karin-san, I think we should tell you something..." Hinata tried to gain the woman's attention timidly. Karin snapped her head towards Hinata giving her a threatening glare. Hinata definitely did not deserve such treatment, even if it was only a glare.

"Karin...we need to talk…" Ino took command of the situation.

"I am listening…" was Karin's only response. The red-haired menace placed her palms on her hips and started tapping her foot on the cement, producing an annoying steady sound.

The eyes of the four friends widened. What Karin did not understand? They all knew what the topic of the conversation was and they all knew that they were currently standing on the parking lot of the school, just in front of the main entrance. Sure it was early, so not many people were there as they used to be the day before. However, that was of no importance. They vowed for secrecy and that was simply not allowed. They could not risk exposure.

"Karin, not _now_…" Sakura was the one to talk. The other girls nodded in agreement. Karin made a scoffing noise leave her lips.

"Well…I have something to tell you too." She declared moving her hair from her face with a '_seductive_' look. "I have made up my mind and I will chase _the love of my life_ even if it means the end of me!"

Sakura's head felt like it just experienced a neutron star collision. _What did she just say?_ The Love. Of. Her. Life? For her own good Sakura prayed Karin was joking or at least she didn't mean _him._

"You mean the Uchiha?" Ino whispered to Karin, while giving a meaningful glance towards her pink-haired friend. That was not a part of the plan….

"Yes. Uchiha Sasuke is mine!" Karin stated with a normal tone of voice. What the heck? That girl was audacious! Has she ever heard the meaning of discretion?

Haruno Sakura clenched her fists almost digging bloody holes on her palms with her fingernails. The pinkette bit her lips and this time drawing out a little bit of blood was inevitable. However, Sakura took a vow. She was adamant. She would hold like steel. Her resolve was made. She would let go, for her duty was everything and there was no other option.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata were fixated on their dear friend. They could grasp a little of Sakura's little torment now. Hell no…Sakura would never get distracted by something like that.

"What are you saying Karin?" Tenten questioned after averting her eyes from Sakura.

"I am saying I am allowed to do it and I will. I am going to chase that man…"

"Even if it means that you won't be able to accomplish your life's mission?" Sakura interrupted the red-head's delirium. Karin was the one that bit her lips now, looking at Sakura like she grew another head.

"Yes…"she finally murmured. "Yes. I will make my dream reality and if _they_ dare crush my life because of it then let it be…" Karin said while folding her arms under her chest decisively.

That stubbornness…Maybe that was what the other girls lack. Maybe Karin is meant to get this boy because she was prepared to risk something in return. Sacrifice...to get something you have to abandon something else. Quid pro quo. You give something to get to something else you desire.

Sakura's emerald eyes felt somehow stiff and watery. Not because of fear though. Haruno Sakura came to a conclusion about the woman before her…about the precious nakama now standing some steps away.

"Very well Karin…"The rosette bowed her head. "If that's how you feel I am not going to stop you. I don't know about the others..."Sakura glanced over her best friends. "But if that's your decision I feel we have no right to interfere. You seem determined. Perhaps that's the solution to the problem. You are ready to abandon you place for the so called '_man you love'._ I was **not**. I am not…maybe that is why you deserve him more than anyone else. Don't say that we didn't warn you though." Sakura heaved a sigh and felt Hinata's tender touch on her back.

"I only hope…"The pinkette continued. "…that you know what you are doing. I hope you won't regret it and I lastly hope you know the meaning of those words you spoke of. I really hope you know what real love stands for." Sakura finished and turned away, steadily walking towards the glass doors.

Karin was utterly dumbfounded. What Sakura said was deep. Had Karin thought this over deeply enough, or it was just a whim ready to doom her and her mission as guardian? Does Uchiha Sasuke…a mere human deserve that kind of sacrifice?

Before anyone could realize what exactly happened, what was actually said, Ino, Hinata and Tenten ran towards Sakura.

"Hey forehead wait!" Sakura frowned. Ino wasn't supposed to call her that in public.

"Sakura-san, please wait for us!" After Hinata's pleas Sakura felt oblige to stop and wait. Her closest friends caught up to her and locked their beautiful eyes on the rosette.

"That was…." Tenten started.

"Unbelievably good…and deep again…Good job forehead girl." Sakura arched her left eyebrow and grinned.

"It was…truthful." Hinata added.

"Sakura…" Tenten asked for the rosette's attention. "Are you still ready to go as planned? Are you ready to let it go?"

"Of course I am Tenten. My mission is clear and I am going to guide it to success. Failure is not an option, remember?"

"Of course it is not an option!" A familiar voice sneaked up on them. Yes…it belonged to a Philax, but for the first time the girls gulped when they understood who the familiar presence was. They could never miss that strict voice that brought shivers down their spines.

"Sensei…you are here as well…" Ino swallowed hard when she faced her long time teacher.

That light brown, pupil-less eyes could never be mistaken. Her violet hair was done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail like always. Her outrageous outfit was also a distinguishable trait. That tan overcoat, with those large pockets containing all sorts of trouble(meaning tools and weapons most of the time) was mostly her entire attire. Well…except from that mini orange skirt. How did they even allow her to teach at this state? It was probably wrong enough to walk around like this, let alone present yourself to young students _of both genders_.

"Anko-sensei, I didn't think we would find you here of all places…" Sakura gave a fake smile. So did the others, nodding in agreement.

"You don't look excited enough to me…" Anko stated while leaning closer to the girls menacingly.

"No, we aren't just excited…we are…" Tenten started hesitantly.

"Surprised!" Ino added with a wide smile. Help Kami-sama! Anko-sensei was not one you want to mess with…hell no…You must avoid contact with her at all costs. In some ways she was scarier than Tsunade-sama.

Anko raised her eyebrow at Ino, who desperately wanted to hide after her teacher's glare.

"Ehm…Do you need us for anything Anko-sensei?" Hinata tried to ask.

"As a matter of fact I do, Hyuuga." Anko replied. "Tsunade-sama needs you in her office immediately." The eyes of the young Philakes widened once more.

"Where is that red-head of your group?" Anko asked looking around for Karin. The four young guardians looked around as well in an attempt to find Karin. The good thing was that her red hair was easy to find, luckily.

Sakura scanned the place diligently. No matter how disturbed she was with Karin's behavior she was still nakama. (Plus, you _really _I mean _really _don't want to mess with Anko.) Any and every hint of red was immediately a target for their trained eyes. After a couple of seconds, the girls probably regretted that they chose to look for Karin in the first place. The reason was quite simple. Karin was now talking with _Uchiha Sasuke_ and _his friends. _That is definitely _not_ called spying, that's for sure..._  
_

The Philakes' jaws dropped dramatically. They even felt cold sweat all around their bodies. Karin must be out of her red headed mind!

"So…which one should go and bring her?" Tenten swallowed her saliva and made a step back without realizing it. If the courageous Tenten was afraid things were definitely bad.

"Make haste! I don't have all day. Neither does Tsunade-sama. Lessons will start soon!" The younger guardians opted not to glare to their teacher, because of their respect for her. But honestly…why was it their fault that Karin suddenly decided to _socialize_?

"Sakura?" Ino hesitantly looked at the pinkette, biting her lip mercilessly. No one actually wanted to go there.

"So…" Sakura took a deep breath. "Let's start with the easy approach."

"What do you mean Sakura-san?" Hinata wondered. Sakura did the first and most basic think she could think of: She yelled.

"KARIN! The rest of the girls raised their eyebrows at Sakura and sweat-dropped. _Marvelous plan_…if Karin could actually hear Sakura calling for her.

"Forehead, it's not working." Ino stated the obvious, holding a smirk. Sakura exhaled and clenched her fists.

"Then, I have another idea…"

"What is it forehead?" Sakura gave them a wicked smirk full of mischievousness and 'malice'.

"We go together!" At this outrageous statement the girls turned into living stones. For several moments they held even their breaths. And then…chaos took over!

"FORGET IT! JUST FORGET IT! I AM NOT GOING NEAR THEM!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY FOREHEAD? I mean…_he_ is there…what am I supposed to do?"

"Sa-Sa…..Sakura-san…I don't think that…."

"SHUT UP!" Anko's voice pierced through their ears and they eventually calmed down. "Get on with it, damn it! I did not train you to become cowards!" the girls honestly thought that Anko-sensei was going to bite them. Which was _not_ a good think any way you looked at it.

Thus, after taking deep breaths, with fast, but completely uneasy steps they walked towards the gang of their classmates. They could make out their voices from a long distance. Hell yeah…that's one of the basics for their training. Approaching males so casually was not a part of it though...

"I already told you to leave me alone!" that silk voice was like a gentle caress for Sakura's ear. And yet this smooth and seductive voice seemed utterly annoyed over something…or _someone_.

"Please Sasuke-kun…don't be like that. I just want you to-" Karin grabbed Sasuke's arm like an octopus.

"Tsk. Leave me alone you psychopath! And don't call me Sasuke-_kun_,damn it!" He hissed at her.

"Women are so troublesome."

"I don't know much about that, but if all of them are like this one I'd rather stay single forever!" The boy with the red markings, meaning Kiba, said looking at Sasuke and his 'admirer' with utter fear and disgust.

"Neji! You are the one that said **not** to kick her away! Do something!" The white-haired boy pleaded the Hyuuga looking over Karin worryingly, like she had some kind of contagious disease.

"I thought she was with the other girls!" Neji said to his defense. At those words the walking girls almost crumbled down on the ground from the shock. _Was he expecting to see them? _That Hyuuga was waiting for them? No...something is wrong...

"Hey…you red-head. Why are you so obsessed with Teme? What is so good about him anyway?" Naruto seemed exasperated, like he was witnessing a horrible injustice.

"Naruto stop whining and get that bitch off me!" Sasuke yelled desperately trying to shove Karin off him. Somehow that pitiful excuse of a Philax managed to take a tighter grip on him, trying to snuggle on his side.

"Sasuke-kun you have such a nice muscular body!" When Sakura heard that she was beyond flushed. The rest of the girls were more or less at the same state. On the other hand, Sasuke's friends started laughing and teasing him to no end.

"Oh. Sasuke-kun, are you working out?" Kiba mimicked a girly voice.

"Oh no. He must have it natural. I am going to tell all of my friends!" Suigetsu also talked like a girl…_almost_…

"Sasuke-kun, will you be the father of my children?" His friends kept on laughing and taunting until he was almost ready to cut their heads off without a hint of mercy or regret.

"YOU ASSHOLES! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Sasuke yelled and tried to save himself from Karin's claws anyway he could. Arms, legs…everything was on the game. This only caused the boys to laugh harder at the scene.

"Karin!" A gentle voice spoke. Immediately all stopped laughing and turned towards the source of the voice. The pinkette never believed she had it in her.

"Sakura, can't you see I am busy? Leave!" Karin said apparently annoyed. Sakura heaved a sigh and realized that everyone's eyes were locked on her.

"Karin, we have been asked to-..." Ino started, while playing with her blonde hair, in an attempt to 'look good' and seductive.

"I–AM-BUSY!" The red-haired Philax simply said while grabbing Sasuke even more tightly. The girls rolled their eyes in annoyance and shared a look of utter disgust.

"Hey girls! Good morning!" Naruto greeted them with a huge smile.

"Good morning Naruto." Tenten simply replied. Hinata bowed her head slightly and Ino gave a cute smile, that obviously was meant mostly for Kiba. Surprisingly he smiled back at her. Sakura almost thought she saw a hint of red on her best friend's cheeks.

"Come on Karin. Leave the poor man alone!" Sakura rolled her emerald eyes to and arched an eyebrow towards Karin.

"Take that damn thing away from me!" Sasuke pleaded desperately to his friends. To everyone's surprise the one who answered the call was none other than Haruno Sakura.

The pinkette made a couple of swift moves and grabbed Karin from her long hair, dragging her away from the Uchiha. That he, actually they, looked shocked and surprised is an _understatement_.

"Damn you bitch! Let go of me!" Karin squealed trying to fight Sakura off. The other Philakes simply could not believe their eyes.

"As you wish!" Sakura complied with Karin's wish and released her grip abruptly.

'_And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Karin ended up on the ground butt-on. That must have hurt….'_ Sakura thought animatedly.

The boys burst into unmanageable laughter, but the girls tried to hold it in, releasing only a single chuckle. No…Sakura was not in the least bit _sorry. _On the contrary, she felt content and relieved. She actually had an excuse to beat her, even if she promised not to be a hindrance to her plans for the 'Domination of Uchiha Sasuke'. Karin had it coming…

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Karin yelled at Sakura rubbing her sore head and butt. Sakura had a look of utter indifference on her face.

"Shut up and come with us!" Sakura simply told her. Karin's eyes glared daggers at the rosette.

"Wow Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme must hire you for body guard. Those fan girls really are hard to deal with." Naruto exclaimed with widened eyes full of admiration.

Sakura achieved what Sasuke was trying to do from the very beginning. However, the boy with the obsidian eyes never uttered a simple word except from 'Hn'. Not even a simple thank you. In fact he didn't even showed a hint of appreciation. On the contrary, he looked over the Philakes with utter disgust, without bothering to focus his gaze on any of them. Instead he opted to look around, like a star or king not wanting to spoil his good looks from dealing with the 'peasants' or commoners. Damn, this boy was arrogant and snotty and conceited and..., but he was also utterly _adorable._

"Sorry for your trouble Uchiha-kun."Sakura bowed her head apologetically and made Karin do so as well, despite her protests. The young man only glared for a second and then turned away mumbling another disgusted 'hn'. When Sakura realized that he was not going to say anything more, she cleaned the invisible dust off her clothes and turned to the rest of the boys' gang. Was it so bad to utter a simple 'thank you'?

"I apologize in her favor for your inconvenience. We shall take our leave now!" Sakura gave another small bow and tried to drag Karin farther away.

"Yes…We are terribly sorry…"

"Sorry!"

"Our sincerest apologies!" the rest of the guardians mumbled in unison, except from Karin of course.

"Hey you don't have to apologize!" Kiba said while waving his hands.

"Yeah…it wasn't your fault. Besides teme has that almost every other day." Naruto smiled to them. Sakura could never miss the Hyuuga's cold glare towards them. He certainly wasn't as friendly as those two were. At least he looked at them though, not like someone _else..._

"Dobe! Stop stalling and move your ass!" A deep voice called from some meters away. Naruto looked at him and started cursing.

"Well, we take our leave now as well! Bye!" Suigetsu saluted while hastily shoving his friends away.

In spite Karin's protests-even kicks- Sakura continued to pull her towards Anko-sensei.

"You bitch let me go! You said you won't stop me, didn't you?" Karin yelled at Sakura once again.

"I am not stopping you. Anko-sensei came to tell us that Tsunade-sama asks for us in her office. Are you going to disobey orders, Karin?" Sakura questioned the obnoxious red head. The other Philax immediately stiffened and nodded to Sakura to let her go of her grip. After that new information Karin followed the rest of the guardians willingly, well more or less willingly. She still looked over her shoulder to the place where the boys were some moments ago.

"It's about time!" Anko rolled her eyes when the girls approached her. "Let's go. I hate waiting!" The older teacher started walking away towards Tsunade's office. The New Five followed mutely, only stealing some glances here and there.

The luxurious building was familiar now. Even the faces of the students looked more gentle and kind. It was started to feel like it was _their _college, even though it was only the second day. A routine was starting to develop...slowly but steadily.

Shortly, the Philakes arrived to a large glass door on the third floor of the building. From the transparent glass they could easily see another door made of dark wood. The golden sigh of the second door read "Deputy Chairman's Office." In the room beyond the glass doors, which probably was the waiting room, there was a wooden desk with lots of files, papers and many kinds of archives. However, beside the immense amount of objects, the desk was tidy and organized. Moreover, there was a coffee table and a comfortable looking couch on the corner. The walls were painted a warm beige color and the floor was wooden as well.

"Oh...what do we have here? Welcome!" another familiar voice was heard when the company stepped in the waiting room. This one voice was sweet and welcomed by all of them.

"Shizune-senpai!" The beautiful brunette Philax was holding an immense amount of files again, as always. She was heading to the front desk after exiting from another room right next to the one of the Deputy.

"That's it...I am not going to be surprised when I see another teacher around. I give up." Ino snorted.

"Shizune-san, you are Tsunade-sama's assistant again?" Hinata asked Shizune, who smiled gently to the girl.

"Well unfortunately or not I am. Now...if you please...Tsunade-sama is waiting for you inside, girls. Anko you are to attend the meeting as well." Shizune showed the Philakes to the door after gracing them with another warm smile and Anko with some sort of glare. Shortly, the wooden door closed behind them and they finally were inside their teacher's office.

* * *

(*1) No offense intended for the blonde people! I actually love your hair!

*And...In case you wondered about it:

Council: The members are responsible for the Committee, the Academy and the regular population. Their decisions are very important and they are the ones more or less organizing the system of the supernatural world

Court: They are from the elite, like a Council exclusively from the Nobles and only the Nobles can participate, even though most of the Nobles(especially the Alpha) do not like to show up in the meetings. They stand higher in the hierarchy than the Council. Their job it to solve the problems between the Nobles, arrange the rituals and other affairs strictly concerning Nobility. They are not usually interested in the Academy or the young Philakes. They only pay attention to them when the ritual and the year of Revelation is close.

The Council and the Court are supposed to work together.

* * *

**Author's note: **Likes? Dislikes? Did you find the 'Karin incident' amusing?(I don't particularly hate Karin though...) How about Sakura's reaction? I promise that many things will happen from now on. We haven't even seen _any_ of the Philakes powers, right? Up until now I think this story looks like a high-school fic or something...but it's definitely not...As I said...baby steps... ;) By the way I have to tell you that I love the next chapter so wait for it!**  
**

Tell me... honestly... Should I just quit writing this and read other stories only?(Sorry...low self confidence lately they say... ): )

If you have any suggestions (and it fits with the story line I have thought about :P) then please tell me so that I could use your wonderful ideas...Or if you have any song that you love and can bring beautiful inspirations I would also love to know...Thanks in advance!

Please do not forget to review! It gives me motive to continue. (I write faster and think faster...:P) It means a lot to me if you like this story. Thanks for reading anyway. I hope you like it, because I pour my heart and soul into everything I write... :)**  
**

That box under there is lovable!


	4. Temptations

**_Thank you so much for your reviews and kind words_:**** blondebarbievamp, SasuSakuKawaii, crowlady, LovelySakura777,OXPrimrosexAngelXO! **

**_I can't believe how many reviews(and views) this story got so far...I can't thank you enough...Follow people? Maybe? Well..I love you anyway :)_  
**

******LovelySakura777**: You don't have an account so I can't PM you...Your review made me so so so happy!Thank you so much for your support! I hope to see you reviewing again. I really want to know your thoughts. As for your idea...I cannot say _anything_ for now...all I can do is give you one of Sasuke's smirks... ;) (I feel like our minds are connected by the way :P) All I can say for now is that I totally love Uchiha love triangles... :P

* * *

**A/N: **In case you wondered about this one: I am aware that the girls seem to worry too much about the boys. They spent too much time stressing about it. I tried to make this clear, but I will explain anyway. First of all they are completely amateurs. They don't know how to deal with that situation but they do know how to shatter a rock in their hands...ironical right? Actually it's not even a situation yet. I mean...we all understand that the boys haven't expressed a huge interest or something, they hardly even looked at them...

However, the whole point of all this anxiety lies beyond of just worrying about their classmates. This 'interest' is just a small flame igniting something bigger, it instigates a far deeper concern. If you think about it the Philakes are prisoners of they world. So...the question rises...Should they follow their duty and be prisoners forever like they were trained to do so, or they should grasp every chance fate throws at them and live their lives like everyone else? They are about to sacrifice their lives and well being for someone they don't even know...we should at least give them some credit for that. That's a huge burden, even though we might take it for granted that they should be guardians... They are devoted to it, but that doesn't mean this is less difficult or stressing...

Well...I can't say anything yet, but somehow this 'big interest' out of the blue is justified...We will see about it in the future.. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story

* * *

**********.:Binds of My Duty and Love:.**

**Chapter 4 **

**~Temptations~**

* * *

_Every conquering temptation represents a new fund of moral energy. Every trial endured and weathered in the right spirit makes a soul nobler and stronger than it was before.__  
_

William Butler Yeats

* * *

The door slowly opened to reveal a very beautiful office. It was bright, with large windows standing at the back of the room, giving access to the beautiful view, namely the mountains and trees surrounding all Konoha so gracefully. There was another, much larger desk full of books and any kind of papers and pamphlets. Some armchairs here and there… Bookcases were all around making the room resemble a well organized library. The red carpet under their feet looked soft and clean. Everyone knew though that the one praised for the office's current condition definitely wasn't the owner, but the kind assistant they met some moments ago.

Shortly, the Philakes noticed the little details indicating that this was…._Tsunade-sama's office._ Three bottles of sake proudly stood on the desk. Some empty ones were also located around the room, much like that little statues lawyers used to place to increase the aesthetics of the room. The girls arched their eyebrows at this spectacle but opted not to speak. Especially, when they perceived the beautiful blonde woman almost hiding behind those piles of books on the desk.

"It's about time you came!" Tsunade-sama said in an annoyed manner. The Philakes bowed before her and saluted their mentor and teacher.

Senju Tsunade is definitely one of the strongest people of the Supernatural world. She was feared and admired by everybody. Her life as Philax was exceptional and that's partially why they appointed her as the one responsible for the Academy. To be frank, she was the most adequate person for that position despite her harsh methods. It's highly probable that those very methods were the answer to why she was the best for the job.

Either way Tsunade was an exceptional teacher, an exceptional Philax and an exceptional person. She was at her fifties, even though she did not show it. Her appearance resembled one of a girl at her twenties. This is most likely because of her Clan's abilities. She was from a Healer Clan. As Tsunade's years passed she learnt to control and utilize most of her species' abilities almost perfectly and all by herself. This blonde woman in front of them was the idol for every young guardian.

Naturally, the New-Five deeply respected her and so did all the teachers. Not to mention that all of the Clans, Nobles or not, recognized her extraordinary abilities and often asked for her advices. Alas, Tsunade of the Senju Clan also had a fair number of flaws. For one, she was an obsessed drinker and gambler, fact that reduced her prestige greatly.

Second, she was really short-tempered and she preferred to deal with her 'problems' using more her fists than her tongue, especially when her 'problem' was a living person. And that is why she would disagree with the Council's decisions so often. Thank Kami they were patient enough to deal with her temper. In any case, the Council needed Tsunade, even though they refused to openly admit it.

Despite that attitude, Tsunade was an amazing persuader and a smooth talker when she was committed to it. The woman knew how to handle even the most antisocial and hardcore politicians and the most narrow-minded Nobles. Hence, she was important. Her word actually counted, even though she was a Philax…or more precisely _used to be_ a Philax.

Sakura, as Tsunade's favorite student inherited many of the woman's traits, for example her strong fists and impatient nature. However, Sakura was unquestionably easier to deal with and less adamant than her mentor. The pinkette's healing abilities rivaled Tsunade's easily. Even though Sakura was still young and inexperienced her medical knowledge and techniques were extraordinary. Only Tsunade as the definite prodigy and Shizune-senpai, as Tsunade's first beloved student were able to outmatch Sakura.

The Senju descendant carefully chose those Philakes she wanted to pass on her techniques to. It takes a lot of strength, self and chakra control and determination to be able to succeed in supernatural medicine and achieve a satisfying level. Sure there were regular healers, but no one of them could ever be able to stand a chance against Senju Tsunade and her disciples. Even Ino was trained as a healer, but not from Tsunade. Thus, she was not as talented as the rosette of the company.

"I am sorry Shishou(=Master)! It's nice to see you again" Sakura proudly greeted her mentor. Tsunade got up from her chair to face the young ones. She was dressed formally and she looked very beautiful in her suit.

"You were late, Anko. That's unlike you." She noted looking at the teacher. Anko-sensei's cheeks turned a little red and she bowed her head apologetically.

"I apologize my lady, but the girls here were busy!" Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten gulped at this statement. Karin looked impassive.

"Busy? What do you mean busy?" Tsunade twitched her eyebrows. The girls bit their lips.

"It's not our fault! Karin just…" Ino started but soon regretted it.

"Karin what?" Tsunade pressed for information while positioning herself in front of the girl with the ruby eyes.

"I was socializing…" she simply said.

"Socializing?" Tsunade inquired farther.

"More like grabbed a boy and hitting on him actually…"Tenten pretended that it slipped out of her, but in all truthfulness she wholeheartedly enjoyed it.

"Karin? Grabbing a boy…really?" Tsunade sighed.

"But Tsunade-sama we are technically allowed to do so. It's not illegal." Karin tried to defend herself.

"I don't think grabbing a young man senseless is included in the 'allowed' list." Anko scoffed.

"Yes Karin. You are indeed _allowed_ to interact with males. But, I thought I taught you better than grabbing boys for pleasure purposes." Tsunade-sama seemed serious now. "Who was the boy?"she asked Anko-sensei.

"The younger Uchiha." Anko flatly answered. Tsunade nodded in understanding.

"Those boys must have it really hard sometimes…"the blonde woman murmured.

"But Tsunade-sama…."

"Karin I, _technically _as you said, have no right to stop you from going after him, but I do expect you to respect our laws. Don't lose your dignity over a man. I did not train you for that. However, the risk you are taking is exclusively your own. Everything you do will be registered in your file." Tsunade stated and took a sit on one of the leather chairs of the desk. The other Philakes were still standing up before their trainer. Anko-sensei was standing some steps behind.

"Now…after that little interval, we have to talk about the serious stuff." The Senju woman started with a formal manner. The younger ones nodded. "I am aware that you have been informed about the law of secrecy. You can _never, _absolutely _never, _reveal your true identities to anyone except our teachers. Is that clear?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama!"

"That's good. So…I want you all to give it your best those 3-4 months and be examples of perfect grades and spotless behavior. I, along with our teachers as Anko and Kakashi and the Principal will be here to assist and protect you. Temari and Konan are also more experienced so you could run to them if you prefer." The woman took a breath and continued steadily. "I won't train you regularly during that period of time until the Revelation. I will only do so when I deem it necessary. Is that understood?" The Philakes nodded once again.

"I want you all to remain at your best state of body and mind though. The time is close girls and you can't afford to back away now. The Nobles and the Court have already started asking about you and your files. That's why you should be careful, if not _extra_ careful from now on." Tsunade crossed her long legs and rested her face on her palm.

"This is a test. You will be called to serve your Masters at some point and some of them are still students in colleges and universities. You have to be prepared for anything. Plus, some of the Council consider those few months a break, a gift before you give your lives away to the Nobles."

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Karin were standing like statues, unable to react in any manner, but either way Tsunade's words burned in their minds.

"One more thing." The woman continued and the girls were as wary as ever. "Do not make any kind of research! I heard about the Hyuuga thing and your questions, but this is still not of your business." The renowned medic declared.

"You don't ask for anything and they do not ask for anything. You will be surprised at how many things are blended within the human society. You might think you have spotted one of us, but you most likely mistaken. Things are not what they seem in our world, even if you think you can understand anything. Looks can be deceiving, kids. Keep that in mind."

"Tsunade-sama?" Ino started hesitantly.

"What is it Ino?"

"I…we…have talked about it…and we came to a conclusion."

"Tsunade-sama…"Tenten assumed position "...we don't think it's fair to only give us hints. That will only make us doubt anything."

"Tenten-san wants to say that we don't have any intention of questioning the Council or anyone else. It's just that we are not sure…" Hinata tried hard to speak up. That was very brave for Hinata.

"Yes. We have thought about it Shishou and we all decided upon the same thing."

"And what is that Sakura? I can't see your point yet." Tsunade questioned her student.

"We will stand proudly as our position dictates no matter what, but we would appreciate it if you don't design traps for us." Sakura bravely stated.

"Traps? So you have figured it out." Karin seemed at a loss when hearing Tsunade's words.

"What?" the read headed mumbled.

"It's simple really, Karin. They are indeed testing us." Sakura gave the answer.

"That's pretty amazing Sakura. You four have grown up wonderfully." Tsunade graced them with a smile. "That's right. This _is_ a test, I was not joking earlier. You will face temptations…lots of them in any way possible. Curiosity is one of your deadly sins. If you ask too much in this world, when it's not you place to do so, that can only mean your doom. It's only at _your_ hands to figure out the best way to counter those temptations and obstacles and prove that you are capable Philakes that deserve to serve a Holy Noble."

The young Philakes couldn't help but sigh deeply at those truthful words.

"TSUNADE! WHERE DID YOU GO?" a frantic voice yelled and interrupted the silence and the deep lingering meaning of Tsunade's words. Who was that man that called Tsunade-sama simply 'Tsunade'?

"I can't believe that idiot!" The elder mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to beat him up Tsunade-sama?"

"No Anko. That's fine. He is the Principal of the College after all." She stopped Anko before she left. The girls almost heard Tsunade murmuring "Unfortunately".

Suddenly the door burst open and a strange man entered. He was incredibly tall with long spiky white hair, tanned skin and red lines painted on his face. He was wearing a suit, but it definitely didn't look good on him. He was kind of emitting a light-hearted demeanor.

"So here you are Tsunade! Where did you hide my porn books now?" He yelled at the woman.

"JIRAIYA! Those are students!" She scolded him pointing at the young women in front of her. The man was in so much distress about his missing books that he almost also missed the fact that the young Philakes were in the room.

"OH! What do we have here?" He smirked at the girls lasciviously. Instinctively, the new-five stepped back, trying to get as far from him as they could. "Are you lost my little beauties? What class are you from?"

Then the most unexpected thing happened.

Tsunade punched that Jiraiya with all her might!(breaking a couple of walls in the process.)

* * *

No…definitely not. That was surely _not _an uneventful day as the girls hoped for.

It was not normal that the Principal of the school was beaten to a pulp by his Deputy.

It was not normal that that man, the Principal, the one responsible for the students was a _pervert_ reading porn books during school hours.

It was not normal that he managed to lose those shameful books in the college's grounds!

It was not normal that Jiraiya-sama tried to hit on the young Philakes without a hint of regret.

It was not an everyday spectacle to see a huge man bruised and scratched all over, fact caused by a blonde beautiful woman's temperament.

No…it wasn't an uneventful and peaceful day…not in the least. Especially if you count in the fact that the first period was History lesson, taught by no other than Anko-sensei!

It was not anticipated that in this class where all the living trouble the girls have faced the last two days, namely _that_ bunch of beautiful young men.

That period was more or less a living hell. Anko-sensei was enough a pain in the butt as it is, but having those people in the equation as well, was almost unbearable to handle. Mitarashi Anko was not just strict. Probably the exact word fitting for her just does not exist yet. Her history lesson was just as painful as her training methods. However, that was how it was supposed to be when you are a Philax.

Hard. Painful. Mind-wrecking Training whenever and wherever possible. Period!

The stares from both sides were inevitable. _Both sides_…hm…that needs further clarification. Well…from _most _of the people from both sides. Naruto, Kiba and Suigetsu seemed highly interested. Ino was obviously staring when she thought no one was looking. Hinata and Tenten stole glances towards them. Karin was simply glued on a particular person. However, no matter what, Uchiha Sasuke seemed indifferent. He was staring at the teacher or the board, looking utterly bored and apathetic at the same time. Sakura didn't mean to watch him all the time, but in this class she was sitting in the back of the classroom and Sasuke was easy to observe at this point and from this position. And having the Uchiha Sasuke just before your eyes, it's something 'humanly' impossible to resist.

* * *

The last period came eventually. This alone could be considered a wonderful thing, but this particular period was Physical Education. No…of course it wasn't difficult for the Philakes. Physical Education was a piece of cake. In comparison with the extreme training the girls had gone through this seemed like a child's play.

The knot in the rope lied elsewhere. It was superbly demanding to keep their extraordinary abilities hidden when asked to perform any kinds of sports. The Philakes were amazing fighters, and it was extremely hard not to show it. It commanded restrain…continual restrain.

It was crucial not to show their abilities. It was part of the secrecy and it was also part of the training. Those words: '_Show that you are weak at first; do not reveal your strength. Your opponent will underestimate you and then you get the chance to attack and grasp victory. This is also a weapon…." _Were also burnt in their minds. Nevertheless in this case it wasn't about something so deep because this wasn't part of an actual battle.

But really what is real battle? Sakura honestly thought _this_ was a battle. A kind of one they never faced before. It was underneath the underneath and your invisible opponent was none other than yourself and your weaknesses. Tsunade-sama made this clear. This was a test. Yes…their lives were not on the line at the moment, and especially in P.E class. However, there was something else at stake: Their honor. The Council submitted the Philakes into a test and they will have to succeed no matter what. A test is a test, an act is an act and a challenge is a challenge.

Discarding those turbulent thoughts away Sakura and the others decisively plodded towards the gym. It wasn't hard to find, not because the place wasn't big. Quite the opposite actually...this place was humongous and thus the girls got themselves lost a lot of times. That's why they knew where the gym was. They have passed from this place thousands of times. To be honest it wasn't everyone's fault that they continued getting lost.

What if it was only the second day? The Philakes were unmatched…navigate through a building must have been a piece of cake. Well no…not if you have Ino in your group and she continuously insists she knows the way when she haven't at least taken a look at the map.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Karin, who surprisingly was still talking to them (even though taking to Sakura was out of the question) swiftly entered the lockers room and spotted their own lockers. Not wanting to be late to their new class the young ones quickly put on their grey sweatshirts with the familiar insignia along with the black shorts the College offered.

Sakura found herself dissatisfied and indignant once more. Why must all the clothes be revealing in this school? Well considering who the Principal was, the pinkette heaved a sigh and bit her lips, preparing for the inevitable. In the end it was just another challenge to accomplish…another test to go through.

When the New-Five entered the gym many eyes were locked on them. The Philakes were undoubtedly beautiful creatures and soon everyone noticed. The all too familiar company of young men were also staring, even though their continuously retreating glances clearly meant that they were not ready to be caught staring at the dazzling women.

Sakura wasn't able to restrain her traitorous eyes. She easily noticed the sullen Uchiha boy and his company sitting on the bleachers. The boy's P.E uniform was similar to what the girls were wearing, adjusted of course to please the boys' needs. It consisted of black sweatpants and grey T-shirts with the Konoha College emblem.

Needless to say Sakura was mesmerized my Sasuke's looks. The rosette's trained eyes perceived the amazingly well build body Sasuke Uchiha had…his muscles his abs…everything she could see or guess. But before things could get ugly for the girl, her 'Outer Self's consciousness managed to intercept her Inner's thoughts and appeased her mind, by averting her eyes and staying away from the raven Uchiha boy as much as possible.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" a loud voice yelled when all the students made it inside the gym.

"Welcome my dear youthful flowers and my manly warriors of youth!" A weird person with green spandex and orange leggings, his hair forming a bowl cut and his eyebrows thicker than a bush entered the scene. He must have been the legendary Might Guy, the teacher everyone was talking about. To say that he looked weird probably was an understatement.

"With that he means girls and boys?"A shocked Ino whispered near Sakura's ear.

"Who knows…"

"I am Might Guy and I will be your P.E teacher for the semester. I expect you to show me your fullest potential of your power of youth!" At that man's words everyone's eyes widened, some in shock, some in disgust and some simply in fear. What's with him and _youth_ anyway?

"In my class there is only one just thing to remember! Hard work…" Sakura stopped listening to the peculiar teacher after a while. Ino and Karin seemed appalled. Tenten arched her eyebrows trying to analyze the new teacher's potential. Hinata, on the other hand, looked a little worried.

Soon enough the teacher had the students ran 10 laps around the gym. It felt so good for Sakura. When running, when exercising she felt truly free. She could unleash her energy, show some of her true nature and power held within her. When using her muscles she felt free and content, she felt home, she felt safe, she felt strong. However, she tried to keep a normal (according to human standards) pace; she did not want to raise any suspicions.

The dearest people on earth for the pink haired Philax were just next to her like always. They were struggling together, they fought together, they felt pain together, they laughed together, they cried together, they worried together. Like always it was all about teamwork and friendship.

Sakura's salty tears almost escaped her eyes, when she thought that those were probably the last moments they had together. For yet another time lately she felt the burden on her shoulders unbelievably heavy. She would not budge regardless. Everything was already determined.

The laps soon were over and done with. Most of students were panting or sweating trying hard to catch their breaths. Sakura twitched her eyebrows upon looking at the humans. It could not have been that much of a hassle…It was only ten laps. That must be ok even for the simple human beings.

'Whatever...' Sakura thought inwardly. The pinkette slowly and mutely walked away, towards the bleachers where Guy-sensei was choosing the teams and the games they were going to play. A weird boy named Rock Lee or something, stunningly looking _just_ like Guy-sensei, was amazed by the P.E teacher, constantly asking all kinds of questions.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the scene and took a sit at the bleachers, right next to the sweet Hinata. The two smiled at each other gently. Unbeknownst to her and completely subconsciously the glimmering and strong willed emerald orbs of the rosette roamed around the gym, desperately looking for a certain Uchiha. Surprisingly, Sasuke and his team didn't seem tired from running. On the contrary, they seemed disturbingly bored.

"Now my dear students… We will play volleyball and basketball for today. Girls and boys can choose which one to play freely. May the youth always be the guide to your decisions!" Sakura swallowed hard and widened her eyes in surprise and worry, walking towards the volleyball team along with the rest of the guardians.

* * *

Sakura decided to take a quick shower at the gym before going back home. She couldn't stand her sweat any longer. It's true that she had worse, but something made the sweet girl feel the urgent need to quickly wash away the strain from the P.E class.

"I am going for a quick shower, ok?" She informed her friends after grabbing her towel.

"Ok forehead! I am coming too in a few moments."

"Ok Sakura-san."

"Make it quick, ok? I want to go home and finish today's homework for Algebra." Sakura nodded to Tenten.

The brunette always wanted to have everything ready in time. Tenten couldn't stand have her homework unfinished. The sweet weapons' specialist would rather spent her time training than studying at this point, so she was determined to finish the torturous algebra homework as soon as possible. Sakura mostly felt the same way, so she made sure to keep the shower short.

Sakura swiftly removed any hint of sweat from her porcelain body by applying the bubble bath cream the gym graciously provided. This one smelt like musk and Madagascar vanilla, one of Sakura's favorites. What kind of school provides such luxuries in the gym's showers anyway?

The pinkette was so quick that Ino wasn't able to meet her in the shower. Sakura was already left and dressed when Ino stepped in.

"I am waiting outside, ok?" Sakura told Ino, who nodded in agreement. Knowing Ino this shower will probably take a while. Even though Ino could not have her favorite shampoo at the moment, she wasn't stopped at all. Poor Tenten has to wait again….

Sakura unleashed her long pink hair from the ponytail she formed before the shower (in order to keep her hair dry as much as possible). With a gracious and swift move the fountain of beautiful pink tresses roamed free on her strong back so elegantly, that every Elf out there should be jealous of this natural beauty.

The young one gathered her belongings and opted to wait for her friends outside of the gym. Many students passed by, clearly happy that the school day and the torment were finally over. Sakura snugly rested her side on the wall, silently waiting for the others. The girls crossed her strong arms over her chest and sighed deeply.

What kind of adventures lied ahead was beyond her knowledge and understanding. Should she be afraid? Should she be happy? Honored? Content? Impassive? What was the proper thing to do?

Sakura's contemplation was immediately stopped when a certain person made his appearance just before the pinkette. His onyx hair was still damp from the shower. The young man traced his own scalp with his long slender and white fingers trying to remove the bangs from his face. The aroma, the masculine fragrance his body and hair were emitting, the perfume Sasuke was emitting was impossible to resist, especially for Sakura's sharpened senses. It smelt like musk and maybe peppermint and wood and grass and so...so many beautiful things that happened to be Sakura's favorites and were combined so unbelievably beautifully… The pinkette inhaled trying to savor and cherish everything this boy made her sense and feel.

"Sasuke…why are you staying behind? It's troublesome…"Only when this voice penetrated her ears Sakura realized what was happening.

Uchiha Sasuke was still, standing just in front of the pinkette like a marble statue and staring at her with a mysterious and yet cold look. His obsidian eyes felt like they were igniting fire wherever he set his powerful gaze. Why Sasuke stopped just in front of Sakura? Why Sasuke stayed behind and left Nara Shikamaru walk alone?

The class's genius stopped as well in order to wait for Sasuke. Sakura removed herself from the wall and looked over the beautiful young man, eyes full of questions, doubt, anxiety and interest.

"Uchiha-kun, how can I help you?" Sakura gently asked the raven haired with her gentle voice, that produced a sound even more beautiful than a musical instrument could ever create. And yet…

"Stop looking at me all the time! You are annoying."

The voice was velvet and stunning, like a beautiful and mesmerizing song ready to capture every listener. And yet this lingering coldness painfully stuck in those simple words never waned. His statement was so unbelievably ominous and it was uttered so wryly, like Sakura was an annoying bug needed to be squashed and exterminated.

The sullen boy walked away gracefully, impassively, elegantly without bothering to look back at the rosette and he caught up with his friend in a matter of seconds.

All that was left for Sakura was an agape mouth, a pair of widened eyes and a pain deep in her heart that she was unable to define yet….

* * *

"He did WHAT?"

"Don't make me say it again Ino…I am not really in the mood…" Sakura's eyes lost some of their shine. They looked void of something important and precious.

"Sakura-san, it's ok. Don't be sad." Hinata tenderly rubbed Sakura's hand with her own.

"Come on Sakura! We've been through this crap! Didn't we say that we won't have anything to do with them?"

"Bun bun is right you know…" Ino mumbled and continued walking. The Philakes were just about to head home and they were now standing on the familiar parking lot. Karin just left, leaving Sakura at peace at last. Well…in this kind of situation peace was not the actual word fitting…

"We can invite Temari-senpai over and she will make you feel better…She is far more experienced with those stuff." Hinata suggested.

"I thought we were through with that!" Tenten insisted.

"We are, but let's give forehead some time to digest that huge _burn _she just got." Sakura's glare to Ino was to be feared.

"Ok…ok… I am shutting my mouth."

Sakura sighed and kept walking always looking forward. She knew that a certain Uchiha was standing some meters away, just next to a black and silver motorcycle. Hell no…Sakura will not even spare him a glance. She refused to do so. Yes she was hurt, but her honor was at stake as well. No…Uchiha Sasuke did not deserve even the slight interest she took on him.

"Stupid bastard!" Sakura mumbled and started walking faster.

"Sakura, wait up!" Tenten called.

"Wait! We have to find senpai first!" Ino yelled as well. Sakura kept walking and only bothered to slightly turn her face to the back, towards her friends.

"I don't care! Tenten is right! I am done with this crap!" Sakura's proud demeanor was short lived because the very exact second she finished her sentence she crushed into something…hard.

"Hell..." she only murmured rubbing her sore nose. She bumped into something like cement, strong and unbreakable. And then…Sakura snapped…_Why was that wall so strangely warm?_

"Forehead you are officially an idiot!" Sakura didn't need Ino to remind her that. The pinkette knew that she was more than an idiot when she set her eyes on the 'wall'.

The person that was hit mercilessly by the rosette, soon turned around to face the attacker, since Sakura landed on his back. Surprisingly the person did not look mad at all. Sakura should have realized it was _him._ She should have noticed the distinguishable hair pattern.

That pair of onyx eyes was also intimidating, like a pool of dark crystals devouring every defense you had and inviting you into an endless prison…a pleasant prison nonetheless. He was also mesmerizing. Those eyes though were _not_ plastered with a demeaning look towards the rosette. They held more kindness and yet, if you scrutinize the minor details you could see they bear a bigger burden and a more honest pain lying deep within the dark obsidian orbs. He was more trustworthy, more stable, more mature and certainly kinder than Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" the silk bass voice asked Sakura, full of concern. "Are you hurt?"

Sakura's verdant orbs were widened and simply locked on his unrealistically beautiful face. The man was a great deal taller than her, since her head barely reached his broad chest, making the Philax look like a small child before him. The rosette still had her hand on her nose, trying to rub the pain away and soon Uchiha Itachi noticed.

"That was quite a collision. Let me see if your nose is ok…" he gently said and slowly used his strong but smooth and slender white hands to remove Sakura's and inspect the condition of her tiny nose.

Itachi's eyes scrutinized every detail, making sure Sakura was not hurt. The rosette felt so awkward that this god-like man was looking at her so tenderly and worryingly. The fact that his touch ignited indistinguishable flames wherever he physically contacted her was not helpful one bit. The older Uchiha was discreet. He did not touch more than he should. He only removed Sakura's hand gently. Sakura was grateful that he did not place his strong pale hands on her burning face. However, her blush should be more than obvious at this point.

"I don't see any evident damage." He murmured.

The Haruno girl soon woke up from the magical slumber Itachi put her in and abruptly moved away from him.

"I am so sorry! I did not see you...I was looking…" she tried to apologize but to no avail.

"Do not worry about it. I had my back turned on you. I did not see you either…" His chuckle made Sakura imagine a lot of things... It was. It formed a completely unbidden and yet so vivid image inside her mind. It felt like bells and water lightly falling from a small waterfall trying to find its way to the small river. It was _matching._ It was pleasant and yet strong. It was simply beautiful.

How can a voice evoke such an image on a person's mind?

"So are you in pain?" he asked again when Sakura didn't respond.

"No…no I am fine. Thanks for your concern and... I am terribly sorry for that accident. Are **you** hurt?" Sakura tried hard not to stutter. Itachi smirked, but his smirk was genuinely kind and encouraging.

"No don't worry. It takes more than a petite pinkette bumping into me to inflict _physical _pain."

Sakura felt her cheeks burning horribly. Every drop of blood she had was now centered on her face, probably making her rosier than her hair. Itachi saw that, but instead of laughing at her, he simply gave her a sweet smile.

"So…are you going to give me your name or you will forever be _the petite pinkette_?" he inquired with a small kind smile again.

Sakura felt like she was about to collapse, turn into sand and fly away forever being on the mercy of the ruthless wind. Could those people possibly be brothers? They are so same and yet so different… This one was so gentle and nice.

"I am Uchiha Itachi by the way…"He introduced himself and extended his right hand to the rosette. Sakura thought she heard Ino screech from behind her.

"I…I am…Haru…Haruno Sakura!" the girl gulped. "Nice to meet you Uchiha-san" When Sakura's hand touched Itachi's it felt like a bolt of electricity hit her from top to bottom.

However, the older Uchiha did not ask for a handshake as Sakura thought at first. Instead Itachi gently brought his lips on her hand and placed a tiny kiss on the back of her palm. Sakura couldn't hold her surprise and blush any longer.

"Very fitting name for a tiny pinkette. Nice to make your acquaintance too Sakura-san. And please just call me Itachi." He lowly said while locking and burning his onyx orbs on her jade crystals...obsidian met emerald. Sakura felt her body numb and trembling.

"Yo Itachi! Who is that sweetheart?" another voice came into view and destroyed the moment. Sakura shook her head and quickly retracted her hand. Itachi did not seem offended though. On the contrary, he smiled gently again to the pinkette. The other person came and put his hands on Itachi's shoulders. Sakura knew the boy because she had seen him before. He was the red-head talking to the other boys and Itachi yesterday. What was his name? Sasori-senpai?

"Go with the others Sasori. I will meet you in 2 minutes." Itachi told his friend flatly and coldly. Sasori's eyes roamed around not leaving an inch of Sakura's body unnoticed. The senior was checking Sakura out and the girl did not feel comfortable with that. He did not seem to listen to Itachi at all.

"My name is Sasori little pink beauty! Will you give me yours?" The read haired smirked at Sakura. Before she could even think an answer Sakura heard a scream full of pain. The next thing Sakura knew Sasori was folded like paper, rubbing his stomach in an attempt to save himself from pain; Itachi's fist was surprisingly clenched. However, the Uchiha's smile towards Sakura never left his face.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino called from the distance. Soon the blonde was next to her, staring at the weird but gorgeous duo before her.

"What is it Ino? Were you frozen or something?" Sakura whispered between her teeth to her friend. Ino must have been shocked to say the least if she came so late to greet the Uchiha and his friend.

"Shut up." Ino whispered in the same manner.

"Hey…" she greeted the seniors with a wide smile. "Nice to meet you! I am Ino! And you are?"she inquired.

Sakura wanted to get that smile away from the blonde, so she did the first thing she thought about. Sakura smashed Ino's toes with her foot mercilessly. Ino was in utter shock and pain for a moment, but she was a guardian as well. So, she didn't show her pain to the males still standing in front of them.

"Nice to meet you Ino-san. I am sorry, but we have to take our leave now." Itachi gave another, much less genuine smile and took a step away, grabbing Sasori by the shirt.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-san, or petite pinkette!" Itachi smiled at her and waved his hand, leaving the two girls behind.

Sakura's mouth was agape for a second time in the last hour, fact caused by two members of the _same_ family.

"Forehead I am going to kill you!" Ino growled full of anger. Sakura gave her an impassive look and walked away silently.

"So much for your beautiful speech Sakura…"Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes disapprovingly when Sakura approached the other two.

"It wasn't my fault Tenten. You are right though…" Sakura bowed her head apologetically.

"Thank God I was able to witness that." Ino said while coming closer. The blonde Philax limped due to the pain her toes endured some moments ago. "And you…"she said looking at Sakura. "TAKE THIS!"

And that's how Yamanaka Ino got her revenge and that is how two of the new Philakes got their toes smashed and hurt so horribly in a matter of minutes.

* * *

"What do you mean you just bumped into him?" Temari yelled while standing up. Thank Kami-sama Hinata was fast and managed to save Temari's drink before it stains the carpet of the living room.

Tenten looked utterly annoyed. She wanted to finish the damn Algebra homework and somehow nobody seemed to respect that.

Ino was lying on the couch with her arm covering her eyes, still angry about her foot smashing. Sakura was sitting on the floor, her eyes locked on the carpet. So many things happened again.

"I already explained senpai…"Sakura heaved a sigh. Temari seemed to register what she heard better and she finally sat on the armchair again.

"What's wrong with you and the Uchiha Family today girl?"Temari murmured while shaking her head.

"I know one thing!" Ino said while retracting her hand from her face.

"Ino-san?" Hinata pushed her to continue.

"We will have a hell of an easy time to avoid boys during those months…" At those words the four youngest Philakes sighed in synchronization.

"I don't understand why you decided that…"Temari arched her eyebrows.

"What do you propose senpai?"Tenten finally abandoned Algebra and joined the conversation.

"As a matter of fact Temari-senpai you are like that for three years now. How did you manage?"Ino pulled herself into a sitting position and focused on the older blonde.

"It's simple. I never tried to avoid them."Temari casually stated.

"What do you mean?"Sakura questioned.

"I mean I never took that decision. Well, actually I knew I had more time in my hands than you have now and I wanted to have fun. Do not forget that I was the only one of my age that chose to attend the College."

"Chose? Did you have a choice back then senpai? I thought…"Hinata started saying.

"That's a completely different story Hinata and this is not the time to talk about it..." Temari gently interrupted the Hyuuga. Hinata nodded.

"As I was saying I was alone. I still am if you think about it…"Temari continued "I have some friends ..that's true, but none of them knows the truth about me. Konan-senpai was always the silent type and she is two years older, so we never had such a good time together…"

"That must have been sad…."Sakura pointed.

"It was…but now I have **you** to torment and spent some quality time with…" The kind woman winked at them playfully and then continued.

"As you might understand, being with a strictly human company, I had no other choice but to do what the others did, so I actually have some experience with the male population. Nothing too excessive though. I love my job just like you do…"

"I am sure the Council will include that in your file. You had no other choice."

"Ino I **don't** like that. Even if we are who we are and we know that everything is predetermined, I don't like that saying at all. We all have a choice no matter what! Even when we will be appointed guardians we will still have a choice, even though we won't be able to make big decisions."Temari looked serious now. Ino looked beyond surprised. The other ones were in the same state.

"Remember that…we _do_ have a choice. It's our choice to admire the Philakes and want to be worthy ones through harsh training. It's our choice to respect the laws and wanting to be perfect in what we do. It's our choice to stay loyal. Yes, there is a possibility that they might kill us if we disobey or refuse to serve as Philakes, but then again death is also our choice, don't you think?"

Temari's words felt like cold water on burning steel. They never thought that way before. It was something completely new and certainly intimidating.

"So you are saying that it's our choice if we chose to avoid the boys and stay loyal and pure…It's our choice to serve the Nobles...That's what you are saying senpai?"Tenten inquired after some moments of silence.

"Do you think it is **not** your choice? Karin made a different choice and you decided something else. You _had_ a choice. The repercussions following each path are already known to you. They are part of the choice as well." Temari paused to take a deep breath.

"You can always decide. When we will be loyal servants of our Masters we will be bound. And yet we will have a _choice. _We will have the option to abandon the Noble and run away to save our lives, even though we will have sworn to protect him. We technically have a choice. It's up to us from that point. It's up to us to decide if we will stay loyal to our beliefs or we will abandon everyone and live or die with dishonor and shame in our backs."

"I thought the ritual _makes_ you want to protect your Master with some sort of magic." Hinata noted. The others shook their heads in agreement.

"Of course. But again I think it's up to us. We will be bound for sure, but we are undoubtedly strong. That's what the Court and the Council are afraid of. We are strong enough to decide what we want. It will probably be painful and beyond difficult but we do-…"

"Temari-senpai…" a voice interrupted.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Why are you thinking all these?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you thinking all that stuff? Are you planning to abandon your place?" Temari's eyes sharpened at this outrageous statement.

"Of course not!" Temari flatly stated.

"Then why? Why give us courage and hope when there is none?" Sakura hold her cry within. She felt tormented now.

"There _is _hope Sakura! How can you think any different? How do you expect to survive eternity with your Master while thinking that there is no other option?" Temari was yelling now. The rest of the Philakes were dumbfounded.

"This is what_ binds_ mean Temari-senpai! That's why we were born and trained. We are prisoners, make no mistake about that…" The pinkette yelled as well now.

"What do you know about it? What do you know about our duty? You are not officially a Philax yet Sakura!"

"You are not either!" Temari was shocked now, because Sakura spoke nothing but the truth.

"You are speaking of great things and decisions. I know I have no choice because my _destiny _is clear. Is my destiny my choice?" Sakura asked.

"Possibly…"Temari mumbled.

"Then and only then I have a choice. Don't make us think we can be free senpai, because that's not the case. Don't give us false hope! None of us will be able to stand it when all those hopes crumble down and most of all _you_ will be the one disappointed, who are so committed to your beliefs."

Sakura spoke with determination and bravery. Even Temari found no words to counter.

"I respect your opinion Temari-senpai. In fact I would give everything to make those beliefs real, but I _choose _to wait for the worst. It's ok, because it's my duty to be bound. I am happy and content with that."

"Are you content with sacrifice and boundaries?" Temari questioned the rosette.

"I am content." Sakura finally declared with unrivaled determination. "I love my place, because I am a protector. I want to protect my world with whatever means possible. If my life is the sacrifice, then so be it. I am honored to be a Philax because I serve a higher purpose and not just a Noble man. I am a warrior, always vigilant and prepared to fight and that's all I want to be!"

The other Philakes were locked on the beautiful pinkette, whose words echoed through this world so clearly. Those were honest words…maybe they were full of desperation, but they also were full of commitment and honor and sacrifice and unconditional love for your beliefs and values.

"Then you are far better than I am Sakura." Temari gave an honest smile. The rosette stayed silent. "I already told you I love my place and I absolutely will serve my Master and world with all I have. I thought of many things to ease my desperation, but you took the blunt reality and made it your absolute weapon. You are going to be an amazing Philax Sakura. I am honored to have met you…."

Sakura was silent and still. What Temari said was beyond her understanding. Could Sakura be as great as Temari's words depicted? That can't be possible.

Sakura needed time to think…she felt a prisoner in her own body and that was not an option now. She will be bound in a few months with no return. Now she needs as much freedom as she can get. Thus, the girl did the first thing she felt like doing. She ran away.

"SAKURA!"

"Sakura-san where are you going? It's dark outside now!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Let her be…."a calm voice stopped them when Sakura flung the door open.

"But senpai…"

"Let her run! She needs it… Let her be free for a while."

"We can always follow her."

"No Tenten. Not yet. Let her alone for a while and then go meet her."

"But…"

"No buts!"

* * *

Sakura couldn't hear the conversation any longer. It was dark now and the stars just started to make the sky shine and radiate a silver glow. The moon was not yet full, so the glimmering dots on the dark blue ocean of the universe were visible. The history of the world was depicted on the breathtaking and spellbinding stars with amazing tranquility and clarity.

The pinkette ran…The Konoha forest was just next to their home a little to the north. That's why the young Philakes chose that place to live in. Their backyard was the mesmerizing forest full of tall trees and dancing leaves. Mother Nature herself was their neighbor. That was also the reason this house was considered _special._ It was the entrance to a new and different world. There…in this forest they could run, they could roam free and express their strength and needs, they could feel the thrill of becoming one with yourself and nature. They could finally be themselves without regret.

Sakura gradually stripped off her clothes, beside the chill and pain the cold night air was inflicting to her. It was another way to get free, but this time it was not only that….

Soon Sakura was completely naked; her white, fair, porcelain skin was bare, left in the mercy of the September breeze, her small bare feet against the cold earth, (forming tiny injuries that were soon to heal) softly colliding with nature again and again, her long pink hair was tracing behind her and getting tangled with the branches of the trees like inviting them to a swift dance around the woods. But she did not care…only one word:

"**Morph!" ** Sakura whispered her command and that was more than enough.

This one was the only power she was granted that exceeded the limits of the regular Philax training, before the ritual. The ability to transform was the only genuinely 'supernatural' power they were freely given before the Revelation.

It's true that they were trained to give punches that shatter the earth, they could kick and destroy mountains, they could run faster than lighting and that was just a taste of the powers they will attain after the Ritual and the Revelation. Everything would multiply after the Blood Ritual in favor of the protection of the Nobles. But those were the' least supernatural 'abilities they were given, just the basics of it, even though it was a significant part of the virtues of a Philax.

However, the ability to change your form into than of an animal was a gift given to them at the age of 13. This could be clearly considered a supernatural ability and one of the girls' favorites.

Sakura's natural white and fair body changed in an instant. In a blink of an eye the stunning naked girl running transformed into a proud white wolf. If you could look closer the fur had a slight shade, a tinge of rosy pink making the spectacle breathtaking and magically fascinating.

The most intimidating thing was the eyes. The emerald orbs sparkled under the night sky, just like the stars. They looked ready so see through every fiber, every tree, every leaf, every flower, every lie, every veil of the night.

The running wolf with the strong legs, the big white fangs and the verdant eyes was just like a respected and proud animal queen roaming free in the wild. The earth seemed to retract under the paws of the female, the air seemed to wane in power under her deep howl. Haruno Sakura's wolf form was free at last within the serenity of the night.

Soon she was far away…her only company were the forest animals and the gods of the tranquil night sky. Her only friend were the luminous stars that so much resembled her eyes. Sakura was too far away to hear Temari's words…

"_You **have** a choice Sakura. You chose to run free now. You have an option to follow your…no **our** destiny or be damned like a traitor. We have a choice Sakura, but we must also obtain the courage to face the repercussions of it, my dear friend…."_

* * *

**Author's note: **That chapter is slightly shorter than the last, but I honestly prefer this one. I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter... I worked hard on the last two parts especially...( I know I am not that good at writing though...) Please enjoy the character now that they have a chance to be a little 'carefree' and all happy and smiley! ;) A lot of things are going to change in a while!

Before you ask I want to give you a hint about the abilities the Philakes have. Imagine something like the shinobi from the Naruto series. That's more or less what the Philakes' powers are. I am waiting to explore the rest of their hidden powers with you. We will also learn about the other members of the Supernatural World._  
_

Ahh and if you have any favorite quotes I could use I would be glad to hear them...Thanks in advance!

*Sorry for the irregular updates but I always want to have the one chapter ahead completely done before I post another. Sometimes I just can't sit and write if I haven't thoroughly thought of the next move, so it takes some time to write my thoughts down the way I want it... I am a little busy lately and I also have to take care of my other story as well.

I am not giving up on this I promise, but if I get feedback I actually want to work harder and get chapters done. You give me inspiration so please save me...(no pressure intended...) At any rate my goal is to publish one chapter per week so please wait for it.(If I happen to not follow that it will probably mean that I faced some complications, but don't worry I am a persistent person when I want to..)

Sorry for my ranting! (and for the mistakes I might have made in the story...I apologize!)

Please do not forget to review and give another meaning to my efforts!


	5. Adventure Of A Doubt

_**Thank you so much for your reviews: **_**ILoveSxS, LovelySakura777,OXPrimrosexAngelXO, misspandalily **and** SasuSakuKawaii! **_I LOVE YOU ALL!_**  
**

**LovelySakura777: **If you were happy last time I hope you will be this time too. Oh my God you are an amazing reviewer! Not only you reviewed but you reviews were super long as well. It gives me the impression that you are really paying attention on this poor story of mine. I can't even describe how this makes me feel! It's like my efforts are appreciated, like a have a purpose for writing...I really can't explain it very well. Of course I would mention you in a chapter...as many times as I have to to express my gratitude! You are simply amazing!

Haha...I think you just caught Sasuke red-handed. As for Itachi ( I hope you meant surprised as a good thing..:P) I simply can't imagine him anything other than kind,caring and sweet.(and maybe a little flirtatious...) However, in this story his sweetness will probably bring _a lot_ of trouble for _a lot_ of people...I had fun writing about Sasori and Ino and especially how Sakura treated her friend(I know by experience that having your toes smashed is torture...:P)_**  
**_

As for the point of view. Don't worry I have thought about it as well, but if I do it now it will spoil the mystery and fun! But you are definitely going to see some of it! We will learn about Sasuke and his _weird_ personality soon enough(I would never leave Sasuke's feelings out of the picture:P)...As for Itachi...hmm we will see about him too.(I don't know if it shows in my story but I really love Itachi! :P )

I was proud of Sakura as well. I was smiling too much when I was typing this scene. It's one of my favorites along with the one with the transformation. Wolves are my favorites too. And...I am never tired when someone says he/she loves my work! On the contrary...it makes me feel content! Please keep reviewing if you don't mind. You make me jump around my room like a goat..:P(that was meant as a good thing..:P)

_**And thank you all for following/adding to 'favorites' me and my story! You are awesome!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story.

* * *

**********.:Binds of My Duty and Love:.**

**Chapter 5**

**~Adventure Of A Doubt~**

* * *

_Doubt is not a pleasant condition, but certainty is absurd._

Voltaire

* * *

Dark…Shadows …the Konoha forest was engulfed in the murk obscurity and tranquility of the night. The moon, not yet full was nonetheless standing proudly on the dark blue sky, which seemed to sparkle and glitter because of the millions of magical planets and galaxies traveling far far away from this place. The green leaves looked a lot darker in the moon's presence in the middle of this night. Those small frail pieces of life and energy slowly moved by the September's tender breeze; like a pattern of dance has already been decided to accompany the rest of the appearances of life now roaming free between the silver and yet golden painted woods.

There ruled serenity; the equanimity and calmness never left, even though there were some truly energetic presences in the forest's arms. Four bodies that so matched the quietness and at the same time the wildness of nature. That wildness and ferocity were strangely accompanied by an unmatched peacefulness, fact only able to be observed in the safety of Mother Nature's arms, when everything seemed to dance and sing and yet remain silent and still….

The emerald-eyed wolf was not alone anymore. It was past midnight and the pack now ran some more before finally return home, back in safety. Some new animal figures gradually and mutely joined Sakura that mesmerizing night.

There was another white wolf except from Sakura there, but the other wolf's fur elegantly radiated a shade of honey gold and not pink. Her eyes were like teal crystal and dazzling to watch, moving like the sparkles the stars' reflection draw on the night's watery surface; teal lights dancing on a flowing river. This pair of eyes also matched the glittering stars of the night veil, making the animal an irreplaceable part of it, like another jewel in the priceless collection.

There was another white she-wolf in the forest though. This third one was purely and completely white like the snow resting on the high mountains. Her eyes were also white with a tinge of mesmerizing lavender. She was slightly smaller than the rest of the pack, but not less courageous or efficient. She was like a wolf angel walking on a still lake, without inflicting any kind of movement on the cold translucent water, like a peaceful creature of the night emerging from the depths of the Land of Wonders and Mysteries…

The last one was also superbly gorgeous. That last she-wolf was different, for her color was a warm chocolate brown just like her heated eyes, always lashing out sparks of inextinguishable and forever-blazing fire. This one shade of brown was so hard to find. It was better and stronger than the body of a tree, warmer than burning wood, more mysterious than a locked chest, sweeter than chocolate and far more bitter than coffee when the animal wished so..when she wished to bare her teeth and claws and welcome danger, being a part of the disaster herself. She was a strong warrior, another part, another irreplaceable limb of the nature's beautiful body.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten continued running until they were completely tired. The mud and dirt succumbed to their strong paws and feet. The leaves danced along with their frantic running escorting them to their 'walk' silently. Their only light guiding their way through their sense of sight in between the proud old trees was far above…in the far away sky now engulfing the earth tenderly, like a dark blanket of protection and quiet, gently enveloping this small world.

"I think we should head back now. It's already late…" Hinata's wolf form spoke in the minds of the others. Like dancing to the wind, the four animals nodded and turned towards their home with unmatched elegance and grace.

"Are you alright now forehead wolf-chan?" The slightly golden wolf gave a push to the side of the one with the green orbs.

"I am fine Ino-pig-_chan_!" Sakura's feelings were more at ease now. Her burden was forgotten again for a while and the pain subsided a little. The presence of her friends was the catalyst. Thus the pinkette's playful and childish side emerged from within again. "I will never know why you are transforming into a wolf, Ino. A hog is a much more fitting animal." At Sakura's words Ino gave her a small bite, in an attempt to tease and play, making her best friend smile again after her previous emotional outburst.

"If you are making fun of me then I am sure you are fine…." Ino noticed.

"You know Sakura you should thank me…"the brown wolf told the pink-white one suddenly, while still running gracefully.

"Of course Tenten! Thank you! But…why for?" Sakura continued taunting. Tenten's wolf form growled playfully.

"I finished _your_ Algebra homework as well."

"Wow! Thanks Tennie! You didn't have to…"

"I know, but I can't help that I am a genuinely kind person." The brown wolf seemed proud by the way the animal's shoulders twitched.

"Genuinely kind my ass…you just didn't have anything else to do and you can't stand an irritated Sakura…" The chocolate wolf made sure to have the one with the teal eyes fall on her feet ruthlessly in return. Ino had to pay for that after all.

"HEY BUN-BUN! Watch my silk fur, damn it!"

"For God's name Ino! As a human you worry about your hair and as a wolf you worry about your fur? You are impossible…" Sakura murmured and rolled her eyes.

"At least I am not the one obsessed with Algebra…Now seriously Tenten, what's wrong with you and Algebra?"

"You are annoying Ino! I just wanted my homework done. And guess who is the one that doesn't have all the problems solved yet." Ino made sure to growl at Tenten's teasing.

Ino had a problem now. It was late and she was the only one who hasn't finished her studies. Hinata and Tenten already finished like the good students they were and made sure to complete Sakura's work as well after she ran away. Thus, Ino was not happy now. She apparently had to stay awake and finish the damn assignments and Ino has never been a fan of such work. _Which rational person inflicts so much pain on a beautiful young lady like her_? He must be a monster for sure…

"Sakura-san…"

"What is it Hina-chan?" Sakura's verdant eyes turned to face the white, silent and elegant she-wolf.

"Do you have your clothes?" Hinata's concern was rational. The girls have yet to learn how to morph with their clothes on. Thus, if they were somehow forced to transform their clothes would be torn apart. That's why Sakura made sure to strip before taking the shape of a she-wolf. She couldn't afford to buy clothes every other day. Troublesome yes...but the girls surely liked to transform and such a small _inconvenience_ wouldn't stop them so easily.

"Yeah, don't worry. I tossed them away while running. We will probably be able to find them with ease."

"That's good." The snow white wolf rubbed her nose on Sakura's side tenderly.

"Do you guys remember the time Ino accidentally morphed when Kakashi-sensei was present?" Tenten asked with a small chuckle reminiscing the old times.

"HEY! I don't want to remember that! I was only 14 then…"

"How could you not see him? I wonder Ino…." Sakura teased again while laughing along with the others.

"Why didn't you warn me _on time_ then? Before I ridicule myself?" Ino's running now indicated her annoyance over the incident.

"Because it seemed fun…" Tenten flatly stated, earning a small bite and a growl from Ino.

"I actually think that Ino made Kakashi-sensei the pervert he is now." Sakura added and Ino seemed appalled at such a statement.

"Sakura if you continue this crap I am going to submit your large forehead as a landing area for airplanes to the local airport. I swear I will!" Ino 'threatened' and the girls burst out laughing once again.

Seeing a pack of wolves laughing like humans under a starry night was a spectacle to behold. Everything looked energetic and at the same time tranquil...It was life itself... It was beyond _magical…_

* * *

The Philakes silently rested on the College's cafeteria, trying to catch their breaths between the excruciating lessons and fill their stomachs with the necessary energy. It seemed like everything was exceptionally tiring and demanding these days.

Sakura used to think that her Philax education at the Academy was more than enough to be proficient in most of the educational fields, like science, history, English, math …everything was taught to her back in the Academy and Sakura was always the best student. That fact also made her gain a certain nickname: 'the nerd'. The older and younger generations respected Sakura's abilities nonetheless. The nickname was just a way of teasing her.

Having that in mind, Sakura thought that this 'human' College was going to be a piece of cake. Most probably she would only be a student here for four months anyway. Hence, she was not prepared for the immense amount of homework every teacher darted at her so mercilessly. It's, as Ino said, 'pure torment not fitting for their important duty waiting ahead of them'.

Sakura could only recall the last piece of 'torment' she unexpectedly got.

….

"_What do you mean project?" Ino looked beyond shocked now._

"_I mean project Ino. You have to chose a project's theme and submit your assignments during the second week of November. Is that clear?" Kakashi-sensei answered bluntly and Ino slammed her head against her desk._

"_I can't stand more assignments! They are going to kill me I am telling you!"_

"_Stop whining!" Sakura scolded Ino lowly. The blonde sighed and pulled herself in a proper sitting position._

"_I don't have a choice, right Sensei?" she wondered out loud with a look of utter despair._

"_But of course you have a choice my dear Ino." Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Ino's face lightened with total bliss for a moment. "…Only if you want to fail the semester." He flatly added._

_This time Ino's head against the wall made a much more painful sound._

"_Kakashi-sensei, this is too much, dattebayo!" Naruto said from the back of the class. "It's only the third week and we already have a ton of assignments and projects to deliver. Shiranui-sensei just assigned another project today too."_

"_Well Naruto no one said that College is like a stroll in the park, right?" Kakashi-sensei simply stated and continued filling some leaflets._

"_What kind of project can we choose?" a girl with black hair, namely Hino asked the teacher. _

"_You can choose anything that has to do with English."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Can I choose Shakespeare?"_

…_.._

And thus Sakura and the rest gained one more assignment to add in their pile of work. It's true that most of the curriculum was already part of Sakura's knowledge, but nothing was easy and the assignments they got made the situation even more demanding and stressful.

The program the girls had was extremely tiring indeed. During only the second week of the semester the young ones established a harsh program of training, to keep them in shape and ready for the Revelation Day. Tsunade-sama often asked for sparing sessions in order to inspect the skills her students had achieved so far.

Like the exceptional Philakes they were, they managed to divide their time accordingly. Thus, after school, they quickly finished their homework and most of their long term projects and just as swiftly they submitted themselves to harsh training. This was a daily routine. Even weekends were always busy. In a way the girls themselves were ferocious trainers, who could not tolerate any kind of mistake. They were the most severe judges of themselves, always wanting to achieve something greater without fail.

Sakura's trained body muscles were starting to feel sore now, during the fifth week of the semester and three weeks after training started. This was unmistakable evidence that their practicing was far fiercer than it should be. If the muscles of a Philax like Sakura felt stiff and tired, that clearly meant that the strain was almost too excessive, especially if you count in all the College's work they had to complete.

Hence, the pinkette and her friends agreed to take things more slowly. It was crucial to keep themselves at their best shape, but it was also important to stay healthy. The Philakes were supernatural beings, thus their endurance exceeds that of a mere human. However, before the Ritual their powers were bound in a way, they were limited. This was done to keep their existence a secret until the revelation time comes. The Academy provided training adequate to help the Philakes manage their stronger powers effectively after the ritual, even though no guardian actually receives all of their species powers (Courtesy of the Court whose members are extremely afraid of Philakes with 'unmanageable' powers).

Anyhow, the young women were trained like true warriors, like true protectors of the night (and day when needed so). They were tired indeed, but they would never display their exertion to others. So, they put great effort into looking like simple college girls, only wondering about trivial things, when in all honesty they were so much worried about their future. After all, it's not usual to find girls, as beautiful as they were, training to become guardians every day and night without stopping and without failing their task, not minding about corporal and carnal needs, but only for mental and physical excellence. Body, mind and spirit should be at peace and complete supremacy.

In any case Sakura was content and not just because the amazing results her training produced. She was indeed adamant. She never spared a glance at Uchiha Sasuke except if it was only necessary. Hinata, Tenten and even Ino were also examples of pure Philax virtue and kept their word. No male is to interfere!

Karin was a completely different story though. She was always around Uchiha Sasuke constantly pestering him mercilessly, trying to gain his attention again and again. Even though Sakura held a grudge against the Uchiha for what he said to her, Sakura honestly felt sorry for the man. This is Karin we are talking about after all…

Sakura should most probably be _at least_ angry for Karin. After all the fact that Sakura did not want to bother herself with the young man most certainly did not mean that she didn't have an interest on him, no matter how much she tried to hide it. In fact Sakura was dreaming about him, and of course his brother(even though she would never ever admit it), every other night. When she remember that dreams though her blush was sure to appear on her cheeks. At any rate, Sakura could 'tolerate' Karin's behavior only for one reason, besides of course the promise she made to herself.

The onyx haired Adonis was definitely completely uninterested in the read-head Philax. To be frank and accurate Sasuke was _furious_ about her irritating stalking, and of course, as a result, he did not like her one bit. Why would he anyway? Karin was irking him to no end apparently. Sakura thought she spotted the Uchiha changing direction wherever and whenever anything red-headed (to be honest anything red) was on his way.

No…Sakura could not blame him but he most definitely deserved it after what he told Sakura. _This is redemption_…

Unbeknownst to her, Sakura's lips formed a smirk, something that Haruno Sakura wasn't used to display.

"Hey Sakura, what outrageous scheme is in your pink haired mind right now?" a familiar voice helped the rosette land to reality again.

"Nothing. How did you come to that conclusion Tennie?"

"That smirk…"the brunette pointed at her friend's face. "..is not _normal._" The rosette chuckled at Tenten's statement.

"I wasn't thinking of anything…" Tenten's reprimanding glare interrupted her. "..anything important at least." Sakura added.

"We are pretty amazing, aren't we?" Ino stated after she rested her chin on her arms and arched her eyebrows.

"We are…we are…but why for this time? Our achievements are so great and numerous I lost count." Tenten teased and grinned.

"I know Bun-Bun but I actually mean the latest one." Ino frowned.

"Our training gave fruits at last, right?" Hinata joined the conversation.

"Hina-chan your kunai throwing is even more amazing than ever. Not to mention your Jūken techniques have become something more than extraordinary than they were in the Academy and you even were the best at taijutsu back then." Sakura honestly complimented the Hyuuga. Hinata though did the next thing she was extremely good at: she blushed like a tomato.

"Thank you so much Sakura-san. You are amazing as well. Your strength and perseverance and-…"

"I did not mean the training you dummies!" Ino barged in. "Ok…we have all become even greater than before, I acknowledge that, but I meant about _the other_ matter at hand." At Ino's words the girls instinctively flinched like a forbidden spell was uttered, ready to devour them. The ordeal was even greater, when thinking that the subjects of their discussion were now eating on the left corner of the room, away enough from the female guardians. Yes….definitely a spell created this awkwardness.

"No no…we won't have that now. I am finally at peace! I won't let you disturb my serenity like that." Tenten crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly and decisively.

"And especially in the College's cafeteria! What are you thinking pig? Are you out of you mind?" Sakura continued Tenten's thoughts. Hinata simply turned redder than before.

"Well sometime we have to talk about it….I am not thinking of anything _weird_ if that's what you presumed…." Sakura and Tenten arched their eyebrows towards Ino. "I am just saying that we did it. We held our ground marvelously!" the blonde held another squeal again.

"Ino-san is right. We kept our promise, right? We are avoiding any unnecessary contact of any kind. This is great I think…" Hinata noted.

"Yeah we did. But I still don't trust myself around them, you know…" Tenten stated while bowing her head and letting out a sigh.

"I know…I keep thinking about them too, but hey…we have made it this far and we haven't budge or flinch from our place. I think we deserve some credit for that. For crying out loud we don't even show our interest to anyone! We act like professionals and I cannot believe it!" Ino clapped her hands out of joy.

"What the hell did she drink again?" a cold and calm voice asked impassively. Whoever the person was he or she must know Yamanaka Ino and that her craziness could only be achieved with the help of drugs and alcohol if you are normal. Ino indeed had her times of calmness and her moments of lunacy. The four girls simultaneously turned their heads only to find none other than Konan standing behind them.

"Senpai! What brings you here?" Sakura enthusiastically asked one of her idols and sources of inspiration.

"Temari." She flatly answered, too literally for Sakura's taste. "She said that we should check up on you." Konan reached a chair and sat between Hinata and Tenten. "So, how are you holding up?" she asked once more but her tone did not hold any apparent affection or honest interest, even though the girls knew Konan cared deeply for them inside(maybe a little bit.)

Konan and Temari often visited the younger ones either for training, which was always their favorite thing like the excellent guardians they were, or for just chatting and relaxing, but only in their house in favor of secrecy and such.

Temari and Sakura acted like nothing ever happened that day. In a few words they mutely 'agreed that they disagree' and that was it. Period! Both girls understood their situation and both Philakes viewed this entire ordeal with a different, yet very analyzing and critical approach. Temari and Sakura were right and wrong at the same time. That was certain whichever way you 'inspect' their situation and the problems they faced. Alas, it was too early to come to a definite conclusion, so they simply opted to wait patiently and learn by experience and time.

The younger guardians were surprised to actually see Konan-senpai chatting with them during school hours. She always was with her own human friends and she only chose to spent time with them, so the four maidens were started by her sudden appearance. Why would Konan bother coming to them?

As far as Sakura knew, Konan had some of the greatest and most gorgeous people of the College as her friends. It didn't make sense to leave them, especially when she never done so before. Konan-senpai was the only the only female of her company, which consisted of many good looking people, that could never pass unnoticed by anyone.

One of them, and the one Sakura was most _interested_ in, was none other than Uchiha Itachi. The kind man often looked over Sakura's way (at least Ino insisted he did so) but Sakura had made a promise and that promise applied for everyone and especially the Uchihas. Thus, she never talked with the beautiful and kind senior again, nor looked towards him as far as she could possibly help it.

Some other good looking seniors were also part of Konan's company. The red haired man who hit on Sakura after she met Itachi, namely Sasori, was also a member of the bunch. Sasori-senpai tried talking with the rosette many times, but Sakura was smart and flexible and the building was big enough for her special maneuvers.

Moreover, the cute blonde with the half ponytail was also one of them and his name apparently was Deidara. This one was a real nuisance since he whistled a lot when the certain company of guardians made an appearance (to be honest this _rule_ applied for nearly every passing female). Thank Kami-sama the girls were graced with the special virtues of patience, tolerance and forgiveness. If not, Deidara-senpai will most probably be lying on the dirt, with his head dug deep in the mud and his legs and arms badly fractured, regardless of his good looks. Sakura tried hard to forget the 'mouths' she thought she saw on his palms, blaming it on her stress and vivid imagination since she never spotted them again.

The 'blue' guy apparently named Kisame was also part of the group and he seemed to hang out a lot with the older Uchiha. He was mostly silent but Sakura noticed that when Deidara-senpai was around him, a fight was sure to break out. At any rate his silence counted as a good thing, a merit even, for Sakura. He seemed more level-headed than his friends. Not to mention that he was Itachi's close friend. Yes...definitely a merit for Kisame-senpai.

It's true that Sakura tried to avert her eyes every time she spotted even one of them, but the rosette carefully observed when no one was looking. Curiosity is most certainly an unmanageable and tricky thing.

Another one of them, even worse than Deidara when it came to 'relationships' with the female population, was a man with medium length silver hair slicked back and purple eyes. Sakura was almost sure his name was Hidan or something similar. This one swore relentlessly, which fact got him beaten up by his friends quite a lot of times. Sakura was greatly pestered when this loud and disrespectful person opened his mouth around the pinkette. Somehow she felt like she wanted to clear herself up and wash away all those 'beautiful' words, with which Hidan's mouth 'graced' the entire world.

Lastly there were Konan's two closest friends. One of them seemed more energetic than the other and far more teasing and playful, even though he was relatively calm especially when compared to Deidara and Hidan for example. This one had short, spiky orange hair and glimmering blue eyes. His name probably was Yahiko, as Sakura managed to grasp. The other was a lot more than Konan-senpai, meaning he was always stoic, calm and collected no matter what occurred around him. Nagato-senpai had fair skin, chin length red hair and most of the times his eyes were covered by his hair, so Sakura couldn't be sure about the color. All she knew, when she 'accidentally' saw his left eye, was that it looked purple and ripple like maybe?

Sakura though soon cast all her turbulent thoughts away and refocused on Konan-senpai's appearance at their humble table.

"Thanks for coming to us Konan-senpai. We are fine, thank you for your concern." Hinata gently answered Konan's question. The blue haired woman placed her palm on Hinata's midnight hair tenderly, softly patting and rubbing the spot, like a caress. Konan always liked Hinata for her powers and timid personality. You could tell Hinata was her favorite even though the woman was kind-as kind as Konan can ever be- with all of them.

"That's good." Konan nodded. "How does training go?"

"I completed the last move you showed me senpai."Tenten proudly declared. "And here I was thinking that I have learnt everything at the Academy. Nothing seems enough anymore…"

"Life and the experience you get from living it are a thousand times better than just teaching when it comes to that Tenten. Your life will actually show you way more things than those you learnt at the Academy, be sure about it. Life is the greatest school. You can't ever stop learning in this world." Konan stated with a steady voice and the brunette nodded firmly in agreement and understanding.

"Konan-senpai, how have you been lately? You haven't shown up for a while now. Is something wrong?" Ino inquired.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I am just busy lately." She simply responded. "And I will get even busier now that _your time _is close. I am also a member if the staff and I have to attend to meetings with the Council and such."

"You met the Council?" Sakura voiced everyone's question. "How do they look like?"

"They are just a bunch of old bags. Nothing to worry about…" Konan coldly answered.

"Senpai, you aren't supposed to speak ill of them. Please…" Hinata's pleading eyes were impossible to resist.

"Do not worry little one. I know what I am doing." Konan stated not in the least bit worried.

Sakura could not help but worry for her though. They all knew that Konan now was on the Council's bad side since she gave up being an active guardian. The last thing she needs now is the Council to accuse her of disrespect or something similar.

"Senpai?" Sakura asked for Konan's attention. "Please be careful!" Konan clearly understood Sakura's words and finally nodded.

The older Philax definitely knows the risk of her actions, so that means she also knows what she is doing and in what mines she is stepping at. In any case, Sakura wasn't able to retain her worry for Konan deep inside, even if the latter was more experienced and even a teacher occasionally. The pinkette was hopelessly afraid for the blue haired beauty in front of her. For all Sakura knew _they_ could easily kill her for disobedience and disrespect without a hint of regret. The fact that she did not choose the active duty made her almost 'useless' for the Nobles and thus far more easily expendable.

"Hey, it's Temari." Tenten said while looking towards the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Nice to see you all here!" Temari graced them with a wide smile when she stepped closer to the rest.

"You are late again." Konan accused the blonde.

"Sorry senpai. I just got some great news, that's all." Temari explained and sat on a chair as well between Sakura and Ino.

"So senpai how are you?" Ino asked Temari.

"I am marvelously good. But I am not important now. How have **you** been? Konan-senpai and I thought we should check up on you."

"We are doing great with training and such. Everything is going well." Sakura reassured the older one with a smile.

"Thank you for your concern and interest." Hinata said again and bowed her head.

"Don't even mention it. You are our little ones after all…" Tenten gave a playful wink.

Shortly, after some moments of casual conversation the bell signaling the start of the next period rang.

"I have to go." Konan immediately declared and left waving her goodbye silently.

"See you soon senpai."

"Come again please!"

"Take care!"

"See you around!" The girls saluted one after another.

"This is my cue to leave as well. I have to finish my project for chemistry. Take care 'little ones' and please help the red-head calm a little bit."

Sakura heaved a deep sigh and nodded. She absolutely did not want to babysit Karin, especially when she is all around a certain Uchiha all the time. Nevertheless, Karin was also part of _her world_ and deep inside Sakura would never forgive herself is she allows a Philax crumble down and destroy herself just before her eyes. That would never happen. Not in Haruno Sakura's watch!

"How did we end up looking for her again?"Tenten complained while they strode towards their next class.

"She is one of us Tenten-san. We have to." Hinata remarked.

"Yeah I know but she is just a nuisance lately. I wholeheartedly enjoy beating her when she comes over for training. It helps me release my anger and frustration of the day." The girls laughed at Tenten's statement and soon stepped in their class.

Without bothering to look around Sakura took her place on her desk and put her books out of her back bag silently. When the pinkette sat on her chair she caught a glimpse of red hair from the corner of her eye. Unfortunately or not, Karin was already in the class surprisingly sitting on her desk and not next to Sasuke_. _

'_He must have shoved her away successfully this time_.' Sakura thought. '_Or one of his friends decided to save him from misery. Either way works for me._'

It wasn't long until the rosette and her friends could hear clearly Naruto's loud voice. However, the rest of the people in the class didn't seem to care at all. They were all minding their own business for now.

"Come on man! It's my birthday dattebayo!"

"It's not your birthday yet dobe!"

"That's why we are **not** obliged to listen to you now." Hyuuga Neji continued Sasuke's words.

"You can do it as my birthday present you know."

"It's troublesome."

"I am in, looser. I want to meet beautiful ladies!" Sakura could recognize Inuzuka Kiba's voice.

"That's what I want to hear Kiba. AND I AM NOT A LOOSER."

"Knuckle-head then."

"HEY!"

"You are really party killers! What's wrong with a party after all?" Hozuki Suigetsu inquired. Sakura started playing with her pen nervously now, but she continued to listen to the boy's conversation.

"It's troublesome to organize it." Shikamaru flatly answered.

"No Suigetsu, _everything_ about a party is terribly wrong when that usuratonkachi wants to have it at **my** house." Sasuke's voice made Sakura's heart pound faster again.

"Or mine. I am not inviting anyone of those people in my house just because Naruto wants to receive gifts." Neji insisted.

"But my parents won't let me have it in mine, because of last time we gathered together. What am I supposed to do?"

"Just don't have a party." Shikamaru 'suggested'.

"Shikamaru you are being a lazy asshole again. This is going to be great. We will make it like a Halloween party and there are going to be lots of girls and drinks and costumes and music and free food and…"

"Ok we understand. And you are actually paying for the food, remember?" Neji stopped Naruto's delirium.

"Ok, it's not _free_ for _us_ but, we are _all paying_...Come on Neji. You and teme have the biggest and most beautiful houses. You have to accept. Plus more chicks are going to-.."

"I refuse!" Sasuke and Neji said in unison, interrupting Naruto again.

"Come on…don't you want to meet girls?" Kiba probed.

"Girls are annoying." Sasuke bluntly said.

"And loud." Shikamaru added.

"Really Sasuke? I didn't see you have a problem with them at the last party." Suigetsu teased the Uchiha.

"Girls are only good for the night's needs. That's all there is to it."

"How was last party different that the one I want to have? You are going to find a girl to spend your night and satisfy your 'needs' again teme." Sakura felt her face flush at those words. Sasuke really was...Sasuke-kun was...Was Sasuke a player? He doesn't look like it at all at school…. The pinkette's feelings for Sasuke got really mixed up now. What are those 'night's needs'? Is Sasuke such a playboy? _Needs_? Really?

"I am not completely opposed to it. But I **won't **have drunk sluts and psychopaths roaming around **my** house. And I most certainly **won't** clean up the mess afterwards. "

"Come on Sasuke…What if I talk to Itachi about it? He is going to let me use your house for sure."

"Let me see you try and bid farewell to your head moron! Besides, to do that you actually have to invite him too."

"Who said I wasn't going to invite him? Your aniki(=big brother) is better than you, you know…Itachi doesn't hit me senseless all the time." Naruto complained. The next thing Sakura knew a chair has probably been smashed to the floor, or at least thrown down mercilessly.

"LET ME HEAR YOU SAY THAT AGAIN YOU BASTARD!" Sakura could hear the rest of the boys trying to hold Sasuke back for not attacking the blonde.

What made Sasuke so angry? It can't be Naruto's complain about the 'beating me senseless thing'... Sasuke is not that kind to actually be offended by such a more or less childish statement. Was it that 'your brother is better than you' thing then? Could it be? Could he consider his big brother a rival that much? Well certainly Sasuke is not to blame for that. The older Uchiha seems almost _perfect. _But again...it wasn't normal. Sasuke and Itachi don't look like they hate each other...And Sasuke is _nearly_ perfect as well... if only he wasn't that cold and rude he would be unquestionable unbeatable and divine in Sakura's eyes. Perhaps then his coldness is a good thing, since it serves as an excuse for Sakura to avoid him.

"Hey Uchiha calm down!" The Hyuuga's calm and bass voice said.

"Sasuke cool down man…" Suigetsu also tried to hold him. Now most of the class was looking at the company after the shouting and breaking sounds.

"Geez Sasuke...I was kidding. Relax now…" Naruto said while waving his hands apologetically. Sasuke's eyes traveled around the room for a second. When he realized most of his fellow classmates were looking at him, he escaped Neji's and Shikamaru's grip and slouched on his chair. Of course he 'attacked' all the audience with cold and vicious glares, enough to shatter your bones. Uchiha Sasuke's eyes were a dangerous 'weapon' and they were feared by all. That's why everybody turned their backs to them, pretending nothing ever happened.

"Stupid dobe. Freaking idiot!" He finally murmured and rested his jaw on the back of his palms.

"So are you going to throw the damn party or not?" Kiba asked after a while.

"Sasuke…if _I_ ask your parents I am sure that-.."

"If one more word leaves your mouth I am going to stab you with the College's flag shaft. Am I making myself clear Uzumaki?" Even Sakura gulped and shivered at Sasuke's threat. Poor Naruto must have it bad with the cold Sasuke as a friend.

"Ok…ok…I understand" Naruto sounded worried. "So, Neji?"

"Of course not. My family will butcher me and I agree with the Uchiha. I am not going to have all the scum of this school defile my mansion."

Sakura began contemplating. Not only he referred to the students of the College as scum, but he is afraid that his _mansion_ might be _defiled._ The pinkette could understand the effort it takes to throw a good party (but not because she had or have been in one before), but for crying out loud that was just plain rude. Make the conceited kids of the group two then. Good grief! Neji and Sasuke were similar in a lot ways.

And what was that anyway? Mansion? Just how rich those people are?

Sakura could hear Naruto's cries for help. The rosette actually hoped Kakashi would arrive soon and end that torment Sakura's ears have endured so far.

"I can ask my father if you want." Another voice entered.

"I don't think old man Choza will accept, Choji. After our last party at my house my old man swore not to let any parent go through that again, especially his friends. My mother was furious as hell."

"Some party that was…I enjoyed it quite well."

"Oh shut up Kiba. That girl was simply desperate."

"What do you mean she was **desperate, **Hyuuga?**"**

"What do you think I meant?"

"Oh shut up you two!" Shikamaru chided them.

"Yeah…we have to find a solution fast before Kakashi-sensei comes."

"Oh hell, this is going to be a hell of a _long_ torment." Sakura heard Sasuke's smooth voice complain.

"Shino, Suigetsu how about your houses?"

"No. My childhood friend Juugo is coming and he is our guest. My parents will kill me if I throw a party."

"Juugo is coming? Tell him I said hi, ok? In fact invite him over as well."

"Dobe, stop inviting people to a non-existent party!"

"Non-existent **yet** teme."

"Shino how about your house?" Kiba asked this time. Sakura did not know what actually took place. All the pinkette knew is that a stifling silence ruled the place for a couple of minutes. She shared a worried glance with Ino, who seemed puzzled as well.

"Ok." Naruto gulped. "Shino's house is out."

"How about Sai's house?" Choji suggested.

"No sane person would ever want to go there. He has insulted half of the students of this school. The only reason they were ever going to come is to burn the place down. Especially all those girls she called 'ugly' or 'bitch'."

"Good point Shikamaru." A pause again.

Sakura became interested in their conversation for no actual reason. The guardian just found their arguments amusing. But, apparently the rest of the Philakes found it entertaining as well. On the outside you couldn't really say if they were paying attention to their books or their classmates. Probably the truth was something in the middle, a kind of compromise. Multitasking is a female thing so the girls did not face any problem reading and listening at the same time.

"Ok ok I understand…" Kiba suddenly started. "My house, ok knuckle-head?" Naruto started clapping his hands and cheering. "But you better find beautiful ladies to come you idiot. I am not going through all that for nothing. And you are helping cleaning up too."

"That's just cruel you know. This is my birthday party after all. I am turning 18 only once, dattebayo!"

"I don't give a shit. I am not dealing with my parents, especially with my mother's scolding just for the sake of your entertainment! You are going to help and you are going to get me girls to have fun." Kiba pressed his finger on Naruto's chest as a threat.

"Only if teme cleans as well."

"What the hell did I tell you, dobe? I am _not_ cleaning up!"

"Yeah…let the man do his thing. He will probably be asleep in some of the bedrooms by the time we will have to clean, after satisfying his 'hunger'."

"Hn. You are just being jealous Nara."

"Oh please. I prefer sleeping soundly than doing that. Too troublesome."

"Shikamaru you can't be _human_…." Naruto mumbled, clearly appalled at Shikamaru's statement.

"Let's not start this conversation now, ok?" Neji stopped them when the door opened and Hatake Kakashi stepped in, as late as always.

Sakura couldn't help but being overwhelmed by a weird feeling. Was it curiosity, uneasiness again? What made her feel so restless all of a sudden? Was it something they said? Certainly she didn't like the fact that Uchiha Sasuke apparently seemed to treat women as dirt, but she decided that it wasn't of her business. No…that wasn't it. Why Sakura felt like she was missing something? Really, something felt strange, maybe something important just slipped away…

At any rate the pink haired Philax decided to focus her attention at Kakashi's class, as she was supposed to.

"Now, some of you have already finished the assignment I asked for. Well done!" Kakashi-sensei said at some point.

"That's crazy. Who completed that kind of project so early?" one of their classmates asked.

"Quite a lot of people actually. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura and Hinata have already finished and given me their work. I suggest you work harder now people…"

"You are so stupid teme! How am I supposed to cheat now if you have already delivered your project?"

"I heard that Naruto!" Kakashi flatly stated giving Naruto a reprimanding glare. "And stop murmuring all the time. You there haven't stopped talking from the moment I stepped into the class. Hush!"

Naruto let out a sigh and slouched in his chair.

"Hey Sakura…I need help, ok?" Ino whispered using Sakura's name to get on her good side. "I haven't finished it yet. Please help me." The blonde pleaded.

"Ok ok. Just shut up! I will help you later."

"You are an angel Sakura!" Ino's smiled like a child and turned her face towards Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

When the class finished the four Philakes decided to have an honest conversation with the red haired guardian, who did not spent a lot of time with them lately. It was a way to also forget about their 'spying' on the boys. In all truthfulness their friend was much more important that a certain blond trying to throw a stupid party, so none utter a single word about the matter. Karin was extremely busy chasing Sasuke all the time lately and questions and doubts started rising. That was their mission and only concern now.

"Karin!" Tenten asked for her attention before Karin packs all her things and leaves the room for good.

"What now? You want to reprimand me again?" the girl scoffed.

"Oh please. We never reprimanded you. We just want to know if you are ok." Ino told her honestly.

"Hm I am fine. _Thanks_ for asking. See you in training." Karin's bitterness was more than evident now. Before Karin leave for the next class Sakura grabbed her back bag.

"Are you going to toss me to the ground again?" Karin's eyes narrowed at the rosette.

"No I am not. And sorry…I haven't apologized for that yet, right?" Karin arched her eyebrows, but she didn't look like she did not accept Sakura's apology.

"Then what do you want? If it's about Sa-.."

"It's not." Sakura interrupted her. "I was wondering if you need help with the project or something…"

Karin looked beyond surprised. The read-haired's mouth was agape and the girl found no words to utter. Sakura's gesture was really thoughtful and kind.

"Come on Karin. I haven't finished either. We should have a group study or something." Ino suggested.

"Yes Karin-san. You can come a little earlier than normal and we could help you finish before training." Hinata smiled gently again as always. Karin was silent for quite a lot of time. She couldn't even move.

"Ahh yeah…"she finally talked. "I will… thanks for that." She mumbled.

"No problem." Sakura smiled at her. It wasn't like she will be able to see Karin for much longer. Sakura might as well 'fix' their relationship as much as possible before the revelation comes and separate them forever.

"Don't be late ok?" Tenten reminded Karin and she nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys!" Karin called the moment the four girls started walking away, effectively stopping them on time. "Can I hung out with you for a while?" she nervously and timidly (yes Karin was timid for once) asked. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten shared some glances full of questions, but soon responded.

"Yeah sure."

"Of course."

"Sure come along."

"Yeah you can come…" all replied and Karin happily followed them outside of the room.

* * *

After Guy-sensei's P.E class the girls washed themselves and prepared to go home. Karin was surprisingly gentle and kind. During gym class she stayed away from Sasuke, much to everyone's amazement. In fact she stayed so close to Sakura and talked so much (in comparison to their usual conversations of course) to her, that everyone who knew their 'rivalry' was simply startled over that new change of behavior.

Sakura was kind of worried. Was Sasuke that harsh with Karin that she decided to leave him alone? No…Karin wouldn't give up so easily. Maybe Karin witnessed something that she didn't like. After all Sakura knew that Sasuke was a playboy now. Or was it just that his friends were exaggerating and Sakura misinterpreted something? Itachi didn't look like a player and he was his brother…Yes, but those brothers seemed to have different 'demeanors'.

What if Itachi was also a player like Sasuke, or worse? After all Sasuke didn't look like that kind of person inside the school grounds. If that was the case his fan-girls would know, right? In fact Sasuke looked completely indifferent over girls and 'relationships'. Perhaps both brothers were utterly different, almost like completely other people in their social life away from College.

Sakura was almost sure(as far as she heard of) that those kinds of men, the players, usually displayed traits of their personality often and of course this would be evident in a school full of girls. Thus, Haruno Sakura decided to make a tiny little research before she goes home, after pleading her friends to wait for her outside a little longer than usual.

"Hino-san?" Sakura called one of her classmates. The girl had really short pure black hair and dark eyes. She was good looking but single. The reason for that was simple. She was a devoted Uchiha fan girl. She belonged on the 'Sasuke-section' of the 'organization'. Sakura learnt of that absurd thing called 'Uchiha-fan club' some days ago, when they tried to recruit her and her friends to no avail. Sakura was almost completely sure Karin was a member of the 'Sasuke-section' though. The 'Itachi-section' and the 'Sasuke-section' often competed with each other in anything. It was of your best interest to stay away when hell breaks loose between them.

The pinkette knew for sure that Hino was the best when it came to Uchiha Sasuke. She even knew what his favorite food was for crying out loud! That's why Sakura told her friends to wait on the parking lot for a while, so that she could ask Hino what she wanted without disturbances and strange questions. Thankfully she found Hino alone in the locker's room.

"Sakura-san? Can I help you with anything?" the girl prepared her bag and turned to the rosette.

"Yeah actually I think you can, Hino-san."

"I will be glad to help. Tell me what it is."

"It's about Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura hesitantly started.

"I KNEW IT! I knew you secretly were a fan girl." Hino smirked.

"No, that's not it." Sakura tried to explain. "I just happened to hear something disturbing so I was just wondering if you knew the truth."

"Disturbing? And about Sasuke? Don't tell me he got a girlfriend?" Hino started to panic now.

"No no that's not it either." Sakura tried to calm the girl down.

"Thank God. Then what is it Sakura-san?" she seemed a little more relaxed at this point and faintly smiled to Sakura.

"I heard that…" How was Sakura supposed to explain what she heard without screwing everything up? This subject was too subtle and it could easily cause a heart attack to an obsessed Sasuke fan girl.

"You know Hino-san this is just a rumor…"

"Yes…"

"Well…I actually heard…that Sasuke is a player and she only sleeps with girls and leaves the day after." Sakura finally told Hino, maybe exaggerating a little bit...ok...she exaggerated but that wasn't the point now and Sakura didn't have time to improvise something else to say. For a moment the pinkette thought she killed poor Hino; the girl didn't even breathe. But soon, Hino started laughing like mad.

"Really? Who said those things? Uchiha Sasuke like _that_? A player? No way Sakura. He hardly ever talks to girls let alone..."

"I know that. That's why I was curious." said the pinkette. "So, you don't think it's possible, right?"

"No, it might be possible alright. After all Sasuke can revive the dead with his hotness. Now that I think about it I wouldn't be surprised if some women spent their nights with him."

"And you don't mind?" Sakura inquired.

"I guess not. He is pretty decent at school and plus, I haven't actually seen him go anywhere with a girl so we can't be absolutely sure. Besides, do you even think that if the Uchiha Sasuke happened to sleep with a girl from our College, **she** wouldn't declare it for everyone to hear? I would know for sure if something like that took place. In any case, even if it is true those women would most probably be older or something, since I can't imagine him with an absent-minded high-schooler, and just insignificant for Sasuke, if he just abandons them. So, I am ok with that."

"_Ok_ with that?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Yeah. But don't expect me not to strangle the female who spent a night with Sasuke when and if I see her. This is just beyond me." Hino frowned.

"I don't understand Hino-san. You want or do not want Sasuke to be a playboy?" Hino spent some moments thinking about it and then shook her head.

"Sasuke is a _god_ anyway. I don't mind for now, if he happens to have some fun. But when he actually notices me then he will have no choice…"

Sakura mentally sweat-dropped. They are in the same class for years and she is always cheering for him and trying to approach him even worse than Karin. If Sasuke haven't noticed her so far Sakura found it impossible to actually change that predicament now.

"So you haven't heard or seen anything?" Sakura insisted.

"Nope. Nothing. If he was doing something like that in public I would know, Sakura-san. Trust me." Hino stated confidently.

"So you don't know anything about a last party and stuff?"

"Last party? The one the sophomores organized? No. I was watching Sasuke all the time since we were classmates since kindergarten. Did you know that?" Sakura rolled her eyes, without Hino seeing her, and nodded to the girl. "Now that you're mentioning it I remember that he disappeared at some point but I am sure there was no girl around him. He probably just got bored." Hino honestly replied.

"I see. Thank you so much for the information Hino-san!"

"I am glad I helped. See you around Sakura-san!"

"Sure! Bye!"

"And please consider becoming a member of our club. We could use your help."

"Thanks but no thanks." Sakura teased and smiled and shortly left to find the rest of the Philakes.

* * *

"So what is the deduction? Where do we conclude?" Ino asked Sakura while writing something down. The girls, along with Karin were now at their house trying to finish their college work before training.

"Nowhere. I don't understand."

"Hm. So much for not caring about him." Karin glared at Sakura and she was actually right. But, Sakura somehow felt the need to know the truth about Uchiha Sasuke. Was it jealousy? If yes then why Sakura is relatively calm when all the female population of the school tries to hug or kiss him? Why is she not that jealous then? What is happening? What is that restlessness again?

"Karin I admit you are right about that, but I wanted to know. I don't understand why though."

"Well Sakura-san it's not like you don't like him. I mean…it's not that big a sin that you just asked some questions. No harm was done." Hinata remarked, trying to appease her friend's heart and mind.

"I think that was not wise. I keep and keep telling you again and again that we should not even look at them. Anko-sensei once told me that men are vile and dangerous creatures." Tenten told them in all honesty.

"You are a Philax Bun-bun. Beat their asses if you are frightened." Ino teased with a smirk.

"I AM NOT FRIGHTENED YOU BIMBO!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Hey! What possessed you all of a sudden?" Sakura asked while trying to separate them from each other's grip.

"I absolutely am NOT frightened." Tenten stated with a growl. The brunette was always sensitive about that kind of things. If you cherished your life you should never question Tenten's bravery and skills.

"Ok. Ok you are not. But seriously…you took into consideration what Anko-sensei said about men? Anko and men are no good together, that's why they placed her as teacher rather than active guardian for now! It's a _sin_ putting Anko and anything male on the same sentence!" Ino looked almost exasperated.

"Please calm down. What's wrong with you? You seem on edge lately." Hinata stated the obvious. Why was that? Why all of them were so tense lately? Maybe the stress? The fatigue?

"I am sorry I yelled at you." Tenten finally apologized to Ino.

"It's ok Tennie. I 'teased' you first. I am sorry for that." Ino smiled to the brunette and they hugged each other, which Ino always thought as a sigh of cease fire and peace(somehow Ino was all crazy about hugs and the others just went with it...).

"At any rate we learnt that _my_ Sasuke is not a playboy." Karin noted and completely destroyed the sweet moment.

Sakura tried to restrain herself. **My**.Sasuke she said? This will not end up well...

"And how did we learn that?" Tenten inquired.

"Karin, no clue was certain." Sakura informed her again.

"I don't care what you are saying. He is innocent in my eyes." The red haired flatly declared.

"I don't really give a damn now if he is a playboy or not, but we indeed heard them talking about it." said the blonde of the group.

"It wasn't nice to eavesdrop though." Hinata noted.

"It's ok. We didn't mean to, nor do we have an evil master plan to destroy them or something. We are innocent Hina-chan."

"Nice approach pig. Now we all feel a lot better."

"I only have one question in my mind you know…"

"What is it bun-bun?" Tenten glared at the nickname Ino had given her.

"I guess we will see tomorrow. Now it's time for training." The brunette avoided the question and stood up.

"I could use some of that." Sakura got up from her place as well.

"Yeah. Sakura be careful for I am going to beat you this time, Pinkie-head!"

"Keep dreaming red head!"

"Hey it's my turn to spar with Sakura!"

"No Ino. You are going to help me with my kunai."

"Why Tennie? Please not me again! Last time I helped you I almost ended up with an entire mountain of shuriken in my butt."

"Exactly my point."

"What the hell was that again, ha?"

"Why do you always have to turn everything into contests and fights?" a shy voice honestly wondered, but soon followed her friends outside in the back training yard.

* * *

The next morning soon came, but it was not easy in the least. Their sparring sessions and training were so fierce that the girls almost collapsed right on the spot. Karin couldn't even walk home and the four girls understood her pain. Thus, the five of them had a mini sleep over in the living room. It would have been wonderful if their sore muscles and fatigue wouldn't have forced them to sleep like bricks.

Sleeping on the ground, with several hands and legs hitting you the entire night was definitely not a beautiful experience. Sakura thought she was used to that by now. After all they were in that kind of predicament several times before. However, it seemed like this was no experience you could just get used to. Every time was painful and excruciating. Ino even kicked in her sleep. If you combine that with the immense training their legs have endured all of their lives you will most probably grasp just a tiny hint, a trace of Sakura's misery and pain.

Being a Philax though commanded that you should forget something _as trivial as pain _and fulfill your duty with most excellence. That's why the girls did not hesitate, even though their muscles screamed for a little mercy once in a while. They should be really careful from now on. _So much for taking things slow and easy._

The way to school was silent as was the breakfast. No more energy should be wasted. Thus, the five of them silently made it to the school to spend another day of full of lessons, book, assignments, teachers, loud classmates etc.

Speaking of loud classmates, a now familiar presence approached the young Philakes.

"Oi! Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino, Tenten and red-haired teme-fan girl, wait for a second!" All of them turned to face Naruto, who was waving frantically at them, trying to smile gently to him. Karin though did not smile at all.

"Good morning Naruto."

"Good morning!"

"Morning!"

"G-goo-d-good m-morn- morning Na…Nar…Naruto-k…kun." Hinata stuttered again.

"Good morning to you as well. Hey, do you have a moment before classes start?" he asked with 'puppy dog' eyes, that were almost impossible to resist.

"Sure." Sakura answered after her friends nodded.

"Looser! How come you always leave me behind you idiot!" another voice barged in. Somehow this scene felt familiar.

"Good morning Kiba!" the girls greeted one after another.

"It's only _good_ now that I have seen you. And it will be better if I hear the right answer." The girls looked puzzled and confused. Kiba's words did not make any sense to them and his grin was not helpful at all.

"I am sorry...what?" Tenten asked after a while. Now Kiba looked confused.

"What did you tell them you knuckle-head?" Kiba glared at Naruto.

"Nothing _yet_, because _you_ barged in!"

"Do you mind explaining to us?" Ino arched an eyebrow at them.

"Ah yeah. Please say yes, ok?" Naruto pleaded.

"Yes to what?" Sakura asked.

"To the invitation." Kiba simply said

"What invitation?" Karin inquired.

"We invite you to our party for my birthday to Kiba's house next Friday. There will be drinks, music, free food …everything you like!" Naruto almost screamed.

_Free food? _Did he mean that as a good thing? What is the meaning of this? Sakura's thoughts were at a loss.

"Party you say?" Ino asked again.

"Yeah. It's a masque party(*1) so you can wear costumes if you like. It's not mandatory though. That teme refuses to dress up." Naruto explained. The last part though was meant mostly for himself.

"Thank...thank you so…so much for...for inviting us." Hinata managed to say without stuttering(much). But it was too low for Naruto to hear.

"I am sorry Hinata-chan. I didn't hear you. Was that a no?"

"No." Sakura tried to help Hinata unsuccessfully though.

"No? You won't come?" Kiba's eyes widened.

"No I didn't mean that!"

"So it's a yes? You are coming?"

"We didn't say that either Naruto!"

"Is Sasuke going to be there?" Karin asked.

"Yeah sure. Teme is going to attend his best friend's party after all!" Naruto stated proudly. Kiba gave him a silent but weird look.

"Let's just...not tell Sasuke that you said that."

"Why for? Anyway girls, apparently almost the entire school is going to be there: seniors, freshmen, friends of friends, all kinds of people. The house is big enough for all the good people to come.(*2) You can't miss it."

"Really? We are invited to your birthday party?" Tenten was still unable to comprehend the offer. This is what she was thinking about the day before. Were they going to invite them to their party? Were they even going to throw that said party in the first place? Now Tenten got an answer to her inward question.

"Of course!"

"We wouldn't let all the beautiful ladies uninvited, right?" Kiba added and winked at them. The young Philakes felt a blush reaching their beautiful faces.

"Are you turning 18 Naruto?" Sakura probed. The blonde seemed something more than excited.

"Yes Sakura-chan! Finally!"

"Good for you Naruto."

"So are you coming?" Kiba asked once more. The girls looked at each other worriedly. What were they supposed to do? It would be rude to refuse, but that will be their first party ever. Was it even wise to attend such a party? With drinks, music and crazy College students dancing all around the place?

"DOBE GET YOUR ASS HERE!" Sasuke's 'velvet' (this time it wasn't so velvet though...) voice suddenly asked for Naruto. Sasuke was near the door, ready to get into the building along with the rest of his friends.

"Geez teme! Wait a moment!" Naruto pouted "Girls…" he continued turning towards the Philakes. "…please come to my party! You don't have to bring presents or anything. Just come and have fun please, ok?" Naruto smiled at them widely and after both waving goodbye he and Kiba ran towards their friends.

"That was nice." Ino stated with a startled look.

"He is very kind and thoughtful." Hinata added.

"Yeah. So what are we going to do?"

"We go of course!" Karin seemed appalled that the girls haven't decided yet. The red haired one earned a fair amount of glances.

"I don't know." Sakura simply said. "What are we _supposed_ to do?"

"So are you going or not?" a calm voice asked from behind like always. Lately Konan only appeared this way, like a shadow.

"Are you invited too, senpai?" Ino asked her.

"Sure. All of my friends are invited too. It is the talk of the school. What are you going to do?"

"Who knows?" the chocolate brown girl wondered out loud with a sigh.

"What are we supposed to do, Konan-senpai?" Sakura asked worryingly.

"Simple. For one, and probably last time, do what you like." Konan flatly answered. The young ones' eyes widened and they bowed their heads while thinking and thinking deeply.

Sakura couldn't be sure. A party is the exact personification of temptation. Should they give in for a first and last time in their lives or they should just go train like always? It was the first time they were invited to a party, not to mention a masque one. Was it safe? Was it even allowed? Was it wise? Was it proper?

The last thing Sakura heard, before dipping herself inside her deep thoughts, was Sasuke's voice yelling at Naruto and the blonde trying to defend himself.

"STUPID DOBE! Who said that you could invite all of my fan girls and stalkers to this god damn party?"

Sakura heaved a sigh and tried to face her doubts and anxiety one more time, hopefully this once with success.

* * *

(*1) I don't know how you know it but when I say masque party imagine something more or less like a Halloween party. Simply you dance around wearing a costume. (you don't scare people though...except if you sneak up on them and you have dressed as Frankenstein :P)

(*2) Where I come from it's a common saying that no matter how small a room or a house is, all the good people can fit in. :)

* * *

**Author's note: **This chapter was more than 11,500 words! I hope the quality was on par with the quantity though...:P Balance is everything! Nothing 'big' happened this time (or it did? hmm :P), but the juicy stuff are close. Too much a filler chapter(or maybe it's not?)? Well, I want this story to be relatively long so...:P Beware that in a few chapters darkness is coming for the girls. Don't say I didn't warn you...

What's wrong with Sasuke anyway? Is he a playboy or not? Maybe some of you suspect something...maybe not. If you really look into the story (to the point of needing glasses :P) you will probably realize that some _other_ things do not perfectly fit. It needs to scrutinize the detail though in many points(not just the relatively 'obvious' ones). There is a lot of mystery going on...In any case everything will be revealed soon enough. ;) Just remember...appearances can be deceiving and we shouldn't take _anything_ for granted...I will leave it to your imagination for now! ;)

Ah...before I go I want to say that once more so that you don't confuse yourselves...Sakura and the rest are **not **werewolves. They just chose the wolf as their transformation animal. I really hope you like wolves :)

Please tell me what you think. This story takes a lot of time to write and I want to know that there are people who actually like it... Lots of love from me anyway! Please review...maybe?


	6. Mystery

_**Thank you so so so much for your reviews**: _**meli. phillips****, SasuSakuKawaii****, ****Guest****,**** Wings Of Silver Wishes****, **** LovelySakura777!**_  
_

**LovelySakura777: **Hello again my faithful reviewer and reader! I will be honest with you and say that I was kind of worried at first...I was like: _WHERE ARE MY REVIEWERS? WHERE IS LovelySakura777? I screwed up this chapter didn't I?_ T.T...But now it's ok...I understand how busy can life be, especially when you are on your senior year...Quite troublesome really...:P So please do not worry and make sure you put school first! So I get the impression that you liked the chapter? Well, it wasn't my favorite...(that's partially why I was particularly worried about the feedback, but all is well now...)This one I like better! I have to admit I wish that anime boys were real..T_T...(Oh my God Itachi!)Ok...if I start talking about that it will never end so I command myself to stop! :P Hehehe...the party is almost here, so be prepared! Quite a lot of things will happen, that's a promise! ;) I hope I will meet your expectations...

I am so happy that you reviewed and I pray to see your reviews again and again when you have time! I hope you never stop reading(That wasn't meant as a curse I swear to it!:P) _**So good luck with school and take care!**_! (THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU THERE! DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU! ^.^)

**A/N: Hey...I think I lost some of my reviewers on the way! Guys, please don't leave me, ok T.T ? I love you all! How much I miss the mails I got for your wonderful reviews! Please let me know if you continue liking the story! Anyway lots of love and appreciation to those who did review or clicked the follow and favorite button. You are all amazing! May the God Of Ninjas bless you and guide your life to happiness! ^.^ !_  
_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story.

* * *

**********.:Binds of My Duty and Love:.**

**Chapter 6 **

**~Mystery~**

* * *

_The true mystery of the world is the visible, not the invisible._

Oscar Wilde

* * *

_Without mysteries, life would be very dull indeed. What would be left to strive for if everything were known_?

Charles de Lint

* * *

Another day came…and another…and more work and stress made the pinkette of the company be overwhelmed by a sniffling feeling. Every wall, every book, every page, every breath, every person seemed to pose questions for irresolute minds, helping all kinds of doubts emerge from within and hunt young women's spirits. Pounding hearts, suppressed emotions in the midst of rigid volition, stalemates everywhere you looked. It felt almost insane to be beaten by something as trivial as their current dilemma, and yet none could help it...None of them could break the spikes of restlessness and beat all the unseen enemies like they were supposed to. It was kind of funny that a simple invitation could cause that much of a turmoil within the heart of a Philax.

In any case there was no doubt(and the only point that there actually was no doubt involved) that the problem they now faced before their eyes only scratched the surface of the shell, of the brick, of the cage. The only thing that could be called beyond certain was that every single everyday activity could instigate a intellectual and inward war of willingness, devotion and fear. Every particle of dust seemed to add to the huge burden and every droplet of water was more than enough to inflict one more breach on the glass. The only question is when that glass if going to be completely shattered and burn every resolve to dust.

The young woman could never ever believe that something so ridiculously trivial and mundane could force her to lose her night sleep so easily. Why everything negligible seemed so unbelievably heavy in a matter of importance lately? Why was she so taken away by the simple and mundane breeze when she was supposed to survive a catastrophic cyclone? Why her heart constantly refuses to obey her and it despicably falls apart by something as minor and simple as the life in this god damn College?

Sakura and the rest were still at a loss. What was the right choice? Should they attend the party and at the same time risk exposure in so many ways? Not to mention that they would necessarily have to kind of 'break' their inside promise for a while. They will be 'forced' to talk to males at some point. But, Konan-senpai will go and Temari-senpai too. They could protect the younger Philakes. Or would they be so busy dealing with their friends that they wouldn't even spare a glance towards the girls? At any rate, as far as the girls knew about, parties were unrealistically loud and noisy and anyone's attention could be easily averted elsewhere in a blink of an eye.

In any case, Karin was very much excited. After all she was going to attend a party where _Sasuke-kun_ was. Hopefully she will get to dance with the Uchiha. At least that's what Karin wished for. The girl with the ruby eyes had made up her mind long ago, from the very first moment they were invited. Karin will go to the party in exactly 5 days, but what about the rest? None of them had reached a conclusion or made a decision yet.

In all truthfulness the girls wanted to go. They were so eager to meet that whole new experience. After all this will probably be the first and last party they were going to attend as guests. In every other party in their lives (if they happen to attend one) they would only be committed to one single thing: protect their Master. No fun, no entertainment was allowed when you have a duty to fulfill and that particular duty was a full time job. To be honest it was a full _life_ job, perhaps even more, depending on your Master.

And then another dilemma surfaced to torment the girls' minds. Let's say that the girls decided not to go and stay home training like they were _supposed to_. Could that be considered cowardice? Could that be considered defeat? It was a challenge, that was certain at least. Maybe the Council knew that the Philakes would finally face that kind of predicament sooner or later. If that's the case, then what should be the right decision, the conclusion, the deduction?

Were they cowards? Little girls that could not face the world and its hardships? Was a party a way to prove their worth and honor? Perhaps it was another test. Will they succumb to pleasure and temptation or they will stand strong like the warriors they are? Hopefully the second, but then again this **was** the **first** time they would ever attend that kind of event (that was the one thing that never left their minds).They had no idea what to do, how to react, what to say… What was the right choice?

However, they also kept in mind that facing something new and having the guts to confront it, was the exact meaning of bravery. Maybe that was the key to solve the problem; maybe that was the catalyst.

Sakura kept thinking and thinking, pondering all the time trying to find the best option for her and her friends. It was more like a silent conversation with her Inner self though. A little war to be exact. In the end what Sakura truly wanted? Did she wish for quietness and tranquility for a while, before that luxury was taken away from her, or she wished for adventure and challenge and adrenaline and loudness and..and…and so many different things she was about to know?

But certainly Haruno Sakura was not the only one in deep thought.

Tenten was anxious too. What if she sees Hyuuga Neji dancing and even kissing with girls? The boy was quite popular for his own good. Was Tenten ready for that? It's true that she decided to leave that matter alone and focus on her training, but that did not mean she didn't care for the boy. In fact she dreamt about the pale young man almost every other day. Now, with the party time coming dangerously close the dreams became even more intense and lively. Could she restrain herself and her –ridiculous in Tenten's opinion- feeling? _What Tenten was supposed to do?_

Hinata was nervous as well. She was always a shy girl, that couldn't even talk to a man without stuttering. How was she supposed to attend a party like that without fainting right on the spot? Certainly Hinata didn't trust herself to stay calm at this point. Not to mention that _Naruto-kun_ was going to be there. For crying out loud it was _his_ party! And _he _invited them himself! What present should she get to him? He said that he didn't need or want any gifts, but Hinata felt the need to offer him something. Naruto-kun deserved tons of gifts for his kindness. Will Naruto appreciate the gesture? _What Hinata was supposed to do?_

Ino couldn't contain her excitement and restlessness. That party apparently was a big event for all the students. After all, Naruto and his friends were quite popular even though they were only first years. So, if Ino eventually attends the party, a ton of beautiful boys will be there. The blonde couldn't help but worry because it was in Kiba's house! He was going to be there of course, and not just him. What about the Uchiha brothers? What about the pale boy from the second year she recently taken an interest into, namely Sai? He was going to be there too. Sai was a close friend of Naruto. And Kiba…what about Kiba? Ino wasn't ready to visit the house of this boy that obviously had gotten her attention. And lastly, one of Ino's most important worries: what was she going to wear? _What Ino was supposed to do?_

_...  
_

"So what are we supposed to do?" the question was voiced at last. Tenten, as the most straightforward of the group decided to bring the subject on the table eventually. The party is at Friday and Monday just ended already. They had to make a decision soon.

The four Philakes were now sitting on their kitchen's table, trying to rest after their training. The atmosphere was tense and the girls' hearts were irresolute as well.

"What the hell! I am sick and tired of thinking and thinking! Let's end this torture and make a decision already!" Ino slammed her fist on the table.

"Have you decided yet, Ino? Why don't you tell us your opinion?" Sakura calmly asked her friend. Ino's face suddenly turned pale, and then purple and then green. It was obvious that Ino wasn't sure either.

"I haven't decided yet forehead." Ino sincerely mumbled while bowing her head.

"I agree with Ino. We have to end this tonight." Tenten took command of the situation. "So my honorable Philakes and dear friends, who is against going to Naruto's birthday party? Raise your hands!"

Surprisingly (or maybe not...) no hand was raised. Tenten waited a couple of moments and when she made sure none was against it, she continued.

"So who is in favor of going?" But no hand was raised this time either. All Tenten could see were deadpan faces, full of deep doubts and unanswered questions.

"Come on…we have to make a decision sooner or later!" the brunette pressed even more.

"Bun-bun you didn't raise your hand either you know." Ino remarked. Tenten looked startled for a second and begun contemplating again.

"This is getting us nowhere! I feel like a retard." Sakura said while massaging her temples, trying to appease her mind.

"I agree but what should we do?" Ino stood up and started walking up and down, back and forth aimlessly, like she wasn't in the least bit tired from training, which definitely wasn't true.

"Girls…" a timid voice requested their attention, but no one listened.

"Yeah…what if _he_ starts dancing? What if we see couples making out all over the place, or worse? I want to protect my virgin eyes you know…"

"Girls…"

"I agree with Tenten. And what if Sasuke-kun is indeed a playboy? I just can't face that. And his brother will most likely be there… and his friends. I can't stand Sasori-senpai and Deidara-senpai looking at us all the time anymore." The rosette started blabbering.

"Girls…."

"Sakura is right. And what about the other one with the white hair who is always cursing gods and demons? He is always looking at us as well."

"Girls…"

"The other one with the blonde hair is that Deidara, right? If he whistles one more time I swear I am going to butcher him and feed him to my dog!"

"Girls…please listen…"

"Tenten you don't have a dog…"

"Girls, listen to me please…"

"What's wrong with you Sakura? Why do you always have to spoil my fun? Sometimes I really want to kick you…"

"It's not my fault if you say inaccurate things…"

"IT'S A GOD DAMN MANNER OF SPEECH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"And what if Kiba doesn't like me? Or Sai hates me? Or the Uchihas say I am a bimbo. I am not a bimbo you know…"

"I don't understand why you get so angry over trivial stuff Tenten!"

"TRIVIAL STUFF? You corrected me because I don't actually _have a dog_ Sakura!"

"BUT YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!"

"GIRLS?"

"WHO CARES?"

"And what if-…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" an unfamiliar voice echoed through the room unexpectedly. This unknown sound pierced through their ears like thousand needles. Somehow they felt compelled to obey.

Much to everyone's amazement the source of the voice was someone indeed familiar. The girls mouths were agape for several moments. There was pregnant silence all over the place for a lot of time. Finally the girls' minds registered the incident.

"Hinata, did you just yell?"

"Did you just say hell?"

"Are you alright Hina-chan?"

"I am fine! Just listen to me for a second, will you? I am asking for your attention all this time and you didn't even bother to look at me." Hinata looked red, but this time from anger, probably for the first time in her life.

"I am sorry Hinata-chan." Sakura honestly apologized to her. "I guess we were..."

"…Bitches. That's what we were. Sorry Hina-chan." Ino bowed her head apologetically.

"We are so sorry Hinata. Please tell us what you wanted to say." Tenten encouraged the shy Hyuuga. Hinata took a deep breath and started talking.

"I wanted to say…that…you know…we all want to go right? And we more or less know what we should avoid and in what extent." This truthful statement stabbed the Philakes mercilessly. It's true that deep inside they wanted to go. However, no one was bold enough to actually say it out loud. And the one who took that big step was none other than the timid and always silent Hinata! That was certainly a first…

"I…I think I actually want to go…" Tenten almost whispered her response.

"I want to as well. I mean…what's the worst that can happen if we are careful and stay together? We will protect each other like always and we will avoid what we should avoid as much as we can." Ino decisively said.

"If you put it like that I have no reason to say no. I want to attend the party as well, not only for Naruto but I also see it as a challenge." Sakura voiced her opinion.

"Yeah. I could use that philosophy! A _challenge_ is what I need right now!" Tenten looked excited now.

"I say we go. We have to protect Karin too. Not to mention that we might learn something about the Hyuuga."

"Ino, haven't we talked about it before?"

"Who cares forehead? It's an adventure!"

"Hinata, what do you say?" Tenten asked the pale girl. Hinata took some time before answering. She placed her fingers on her lips and bowed her head, as a sigh of deep thinking. After a while she turned to face her friends.

"I think we should go. It's Naruto-kun's birthday. It would be rude to refuse his invitation…"

"Well, if you are in, I will follow you to the ends of the world." Sakura sincerely talked from her heart.

"You are going nowhere without me people!"

"That's true. A life without bun-bun will be miserable."

"I love you too Ino!"

"So come here!" Ino waved to the guardians to come closer to her. The blonde extended her hand in front of them. "We are going!" she declared decisively with a smile.

"Hell yes!" Sakura said and placed her hand on Ino's palm.

"Of course! I have never lost a challenge!" Tenten did the same as well.

"I am going with you. If we are together I am not afraid!" another hand joined the others.

"Of course Hina-chan! We are together forever! No matter where they are going to send us, you are my best friends and I will be damned if I leave you alone in our first party!"

"Well said pig, even though something doesn't sound right…it's a god damn _party_! Anyway… So together forever no matter what?" Sakura's smile was evident now.

"HAI!"

"We go there and kick their butts!"

The girls raised their delicate hands in the air, like all those years ago, when they were just kids, little guardians preparing to face all the dangers of the world. They knew the drill quite well: Raise your hand, give a wide smile and clap hard, make a team high-five and every problem, every worry will go away. That was always the case... All they needed to do back then was to form a little circle and join, intertwine, bring together their hands and connect their pounding hearts and everything will clear out, every fog will disappear, every obstacle will be crushed.

Thus, the decision was now made clear! Their faces radiating waves of happiness were solid evidence that they made the right call. This was what they wanted after all.

Sakura's smile couldn't be contained anymore. It's so relaxing to get the burden out of your heart…They finally expressed some of their worries and they finally will do whatever they like, for first and last time, as Konan had noted correctly. In the end Sakura was glad, glad she was courageous enough to face her problem and prepare the counter attack.

"Tennie…May I make a remark?" Sakura asked after the cheering and clapping was finally over and Ino was now a little calmer.

"Of course Saku-chan…What is it?"

"You know that parties aren't wrestling rings right? You are not supposed to _literally_ kick anyone's butt."

"Sakura I swear I am going to KILL you one day!" Tenten looked beyond exasperated.

"_I _am going to kill you all! We decided alright…and now what? What are we even going to wear?"

"You don't have to wear anything unusual pig. You are a joke anyway, but if you insist you can dress as a hog."

"FOREHEAD YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"BRING IT THEN!"

"For crying out loud! Aren't you tired already? Why do you fight all the time? Geez…" Hinata heaved a deep sigh and smiled. No matter how tough it is to deal with them, no matter their peculiar personalities she loved them with all of her heart unconditionally and irrevocably.

* * *

"I am going to turn nuts!" Ino slammed her head against the cafeteria table again.

"Go on…no one will actually notice the difference." Tenten took a sip of her apple juice before being hit by one of Ino's books.

"What the-?"

"That's what you get from now on bun-bun!"

"Will you be quiet? I am not getting a headache for you again." Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"With such a big forehead it's natural to get more headaches you know." Sakura didn't waste time, so she hit the legs of Ino's chair without mercy. The blonde saved herself from the tragic fall only the last second.

"Sakura you are mean!"

"Hn. You are not one to talk." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"You are always wasting time arguing lately and in the end we haven't really decided what to get to Naruto or what we are going to wear." Hinata stated the obvious, bringing them to the cruel reality and the girls sighed.

"Hinata, thank Kami you are around and save us all the time." Hinata smiled gently to Tenten.

"It's my pleasure!"

"Hey I don't know if I told you already but Temari-senpai gave me a catalog to choose costumes the other day."

"No Ino, you haven't told us and please show it to us now. It's already Wednesday and we still aren't ready." Tenten noted.

"I am not going to wear a costume." The rosette bluntly stated.

"Come on forehead! We are all going to wear something!"

"I will wear a _mask_ if that's your concern."

"Sakura it won't be fun if you don't dress into something."

"Leave it bun-bun. Sasuke-kun isn't going to get dressed so forehead wants to be the perfect match for him." Sakura froze at Ino's words.

"That's not it pig." The rosette crossed her arms again. She didn't want anyone to imply such a thing. It wasn't even accurate…_or it was?_

"Then why? Everyone is going to wear something funny."

"I am funny anyway…." Sakura teased. "Besides my hair color is enough for a costume. There are people who would kill to dye their hair like that on a masque party and I have it natural." she smirked

"Well, Ino, Sak is right about that, you know." Tenten finished her juice.

"Hm…let's say I accept that. Anyway let me show you the catalog so that we can go shopping after the last period is over. I told Karin to come as well." Ino took her bag in her lap and started searching for the paper.

"Hina-chan. Have you decided what to wear yet?" Sakura tried to start a conversation with her silent friend.

"Not really Sakura-san. Perhaps you could help me?"

"Of course. Count on me! But you will help me as well, ok?"

"It's a promise!" Hinata smiled gently and gave her little finger to Sakura for a 'pinky promise'.

"Guys…"Ino's face changed a little.

"What now?" Tenten rolled her eyes. Ino must have remembered that she doesn't have the shoes she wants or something similar. That's why Tenten wasn't particularly worried.

"I think I forgot the catalog in Anko-sensei's class." Ino gave an apologetic smile and rubbed the back of her head.

"Once a pig always a pig." Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh…now I am angry! Anko's classroom is exactly on the opposite way of the algebra class." Ino complained.

"I don't care. Go and take it. You said we need that thing." Tenten flatly said. "We have some time before the bell rings." she reminded with her eyebrow raised at Ino.

"Tennie please go for me!" the blonde pleaded with 'puppy dog eyes', but Tenten would never budge so easily.

"No way!" Tenten averted her face stubbornly.

"I thought you never lost a challenge." Ino tried a different approach now. She knew Tenten quite well, so she was able to find which spot to hit in a time of need.

"That's not a challenge! That's just you being an idiot and trying to fix your blunders." The brunette was yet to fall.

"Please…"

"No!" Ino sighed and looked over to Hinata.

"Hina-chan, please…"

"Sure…" Hinata smiled to her. If you ask something of Hinata she never says no, no matter is she likes it or not. The girl always wants to please the people around her. Many people would consider that a bad thing for Hinata though.

"Stop torturing Hinata all the time. You know she can't refuse." Sakura tried to 'save' Hinata for once. "I will go and bring the damn paper." Ino's eyes glimmered when she heard the pinkette's offer.

"You would do that Sakura? You are indeed an angel! Thank you!" Ino hugged the rosette tightly.

"Calm down Ino. It's not a big deal anyway. Sometimes I really wonder how the hell you graduated the Academy if you are bored to just walk to your class." Ino twitched her eyebrows now.

"So what if I am bored? Those things happen. That's why I have good friends covering for me." Sakura rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Yeah sure. See you guys to the next class."

"Don't be late Sak!"

"I won't" Sakura promised and waved while started walking out of the cafeteria.

"Seriously Ino, what are you going to tell your Master in the future? I can't come and save you because I am bored?"

"Oh shut up bun-bun! It's not the same thing!"

Sakura's lips formed a small smile when she listened to her friend's conversation, just before she completely turned away from their favorite table and towards the door.

Anko-sensei's class was on the second floor on the left corridor. Sakura knew all the College's grounds by heart now. It wasn't hard to find her way anymore. The rosette silently strode towards the class. She did not mind helping Ino after all. Sakura kept thinking and thinking that those will be their last moments together. In a way she was preparing herself to bid farewell forever. Why not act nice now? She had no reason not to help her friends and making them feel nice. Sakura thought that this was somehow her duty as well. To see her friends smile before that joy was taken completely away from them.

Soon enough Haruno Sakura reached the hallway leading to history class. He did not encounter any other student on the way here, simply because this was lunch time and everyone was now stationed on the cafeteria area. (Sakura should be at the said place as well but…what the hell…Someone has to cover for Ino's blunders after all, no matter the importance of the blunder.)

Sakura was mostly lost deep in her thoughts, pondering about everything and anything she was concerned about. In the midst of her contemplation she was unable to pinpoint whose voices she was actually hearing at this exact moment. Subconsciously she knew that someone was in the classroom, or more precisely some _people._ However her Guardian's senses did not alert her for upcoming danger, thus she continued walking without minding the said voices. It wasn't unnatural to hear voices talking in a place full of people, right? This was a College after all, not the office of a CEO of some corporation.

With hasty and almost completely silent moves (because that was Haruno Sakura and her excessive training sessions commanded so) she flung the door wide open, minding not of the people inside and their privacy.

"_I don't understand why you are acting like that…You are _too _kind."_

"_Touchy are we, otouto (=brother)? Maybe even jealous?"_

"_I told you before that's not it."_

"_Hm… You don't have to lie or explain yourself to me, little brother. I can understand your concerns."_

"_You obviously do _not_ understand aniki. What I am saying is-…"_

At the exact millisecond she barged in, all voices stopped abruptly and her verdant eyes grasped the spectacle before her. The people inside the room were somewhat startled by Sakura's sudden appearance-naturally…they weren't used to Philakes and their excellent sneak-up techniques-.

That very moment vermillion orbs much like eyes, looking as if they were portraying moments of a vivid and violent volcano eruption, were locked on her, trapping her and stopping every movement. Four eyes, meaning two pairs of scarlet orbs, igniting ruby flames of an intimidating blazing fire in the shadowy room, met and captured the emerald crystals, like binding them on an inescapable illusion, a mental cage of senses.

Haziness and dizziness started to overwhelm the young guardian. Sakura was currently unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to command her heart to beat, unable to react, unable to process her present state. For some moments that could be easily mistaken as a maze of eternity, the pinkette was trapped, completely captured under the fiery gaze of those eyes.

Nevertheless, Sakura was always a fighter, a warrior, a protector, a guardian, a Philax and no matter what she will not succumb, bow, she will not wane before any danger.

With her fists clenched, her knuckles white from pressure, her lips bitten almost to the point of bleeding and eyes more determined than ever Sakura was resolute. The jade orbs sparkled full or power and determination, full of wariness and mental strength. Sakura was sure to break her intellectual cage once and for all...here and now. She was fully prepared to strike, to show her prowess to every enemy that dared to challenge and oppose her. They were going to pay dearly for this!

However, the moment Sakura was prepared to counter everything faded away. The enemy fell, subsided, almost retreated. Her mental binds weakened and crumbled down like sand under the waves. Sure Sakura was strong, but was that enough to make a powerful enemy fall back without even giving her a chance to attack? Just surrender? _What was happening?_

The one moment she was trapped into dizziness, into an endless race of power and mental endurance and strength and the next…nothing. Completely nothing. It was like Sakura was never trapped, like she just had improvised an attack in her mind just to train her senses. It almost felt like Sakura was imagining the danger, like everything was a bad dream. No…not even a dream…It felt like it was even less significant than a dream.

Sakura almost speculated that this incident…this was just like a passing thought of someone who desperately seeks adventure. Like her mind was switched, transforming her into a delusional someone who despairingly needs rush and adrenaline; need achieved only by watching phathoms when there were none. Like a psychopath seeing ghosts and numerous dangers in just a safe closed room. For a moment Sakura thought she was turning schizophrenic.

That notion, that feeling was even more strengthened and amplified when the rosette actually perceived the scene before her eyes. Could it possibly be true? Could this be? It doesn't make sense…she was sure she saw those eyes. It was as clear as daylight. Sakura was more than certain that she **saw** those eyes. But now why that doubt? Suddenly she wasn't sure. All that certainty and confidence flew off the window. Now it felt like Sakura was simply delusional. Can this be possible? She was a Philax for crying out loud! Was she supposed to even imagine things that do not exist?

If that's the case she might as well resign. Nobody will want a schizophrenic Philax as a guardian. Sakura might as well announce her current condition and save herself and her Master-to-be from misery.

_That can't be true_….

"Sakura-san? Are you alright? You look pale." A gentle and baritone voice tenderly asked the rosette. Somehow she needed to respond. Sakura shook her head violently and rubbed her temples and the bridge of her nose, trying to gain back her sanity and senses as soon as possible.

"Yes. I am alright. Don't worry." Sakura tried to reassure the person, but her voice sounded hoarse, like she was really tired, even though that wasn't really the case. Maybe she was _a_ _little_ tired _mentally_….

"Are you sure?" Sakura jerked her head to properly face the source of the voice, trying to make sure her conclusion was correct. She wanted to be certain for the person's identity, before she ridicules herself irrevocably, to the point of no return. _It can't be him….._

And yet, Uchiha Itachi was somehow standing before her, once again checking her condition and asking if she was fine. What was Itachi doing in the History class during lunch time anyway?

"Uchiha-san!" Sakura exclaimed the moment she realized what the situation was. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her. The man was now standing almost a breath away from the pinkette, and that definitely was not helpful for her currently frail condition.

"I am sorry... Itachi-san then. What are you doing here? Did I interrupt your studies?" Sakura worriedly asked. Itachi gave her another smile.

"No. Not at all. The real question though is what are _you _doing here all alone?" he asked while eyeing Sakura again and again, checking if she was indeed ok and she wasn't going to collapse on the spot.

"I.." Sakura attempted to answer.

"Don't you know how to knock?" a velvet, mesmerizing but slightly rude voice was heard from the back of the class. Sakura should have known he was here. This smell was unmistakable. Only one other person could smell so divine, disturbingly close to what Uchiha Itachi smelt like.

"Uchiha-kun?" Sakura questioned when she saw Sasuke sitting on a desk, his elbows on his thighs and his jaw resting on the back of his palms. The room's curtains were drawn and the class was more or less dark. Good grief! In this scenery Sasuke looked more appealing as ever.

"I am sorry if I interrupted you." Sakura bowed her head apologetically.

"You don't have to apologize Sakura-san." Itachi's manly and gentle voice made her relax a little. "You have to excuse my rude little brother." Itachi gave a cold glare towards Sasuke. "He didn't mean to sound so _impolite._" He finished, highlighting the last word for his brother and turned his face on Sakura again, completely removing the menacing look from his eyes.

"No...I am sorry for barging in. And I am sorry I didn't knock. I was entirely lost in my thoughts I guess. Please accept my apologies." Sakura quickly explained and bowed her head again.

"It's very much alright petite pinkette." Itachi smiled again to the girl, reassuring her again that everything was fine.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke inquired while getting up from his place and coming closer to his brother. Itachi was indeed taller but not that much. It was simply magical to witness this scene. Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke in a dark class alone with a _petite pinkette_…what would everyone say if they saw that?

"I…I …My friend forgot something and I came to get it for her." Sakura played with her fingers nervously. She was probably blushing as well. Sakura's current state could easily put Hyuuga Hinata on shame.

"Hn." Sasuke simply grumbled and tried to leave the room, not even bothering to look back at Sakura. When he passed right next to the rosette though, only a breath away, Sakura's pink locks were flipped by the weak stream of air Sasuke's body created.

At this exact second, millions of different scents filled Sakura's senses. She was dazzled again by this Uchiha boy, almost captured again, but this once she refused to give in. Why Uchiha Sasuke always made her feel like this?

At the same time, Sasuke's eyes widened when Sakura's long hair almost touched the end of his nose tenderly, almost like caressing him. Sasuke was mentally cursing himself for choosing to walk so close to this girl, hence his pace became even faster. Shortly, he was completely outside of the room and away from the beautiful rosette, still not bothering to look back.

Itachi just sighed at his younger brother's behavior and gave an apologetic smile to the guardian.

"I am sorry Sakura-san, but I need to go as well." He bowed his head as a goodbye and Sakura did the same.

"I hope I will see you around Uchi-…" Itachi's reprimanding glare made her correct herself. "…Itachi-san."

"Likewise petite pinkette!" he smiled again and headed to the door silently. Sakura was yet to move, or react in any manner. "Ah I almost forgot" he stopped in his tracks turning to face Sakura again. The pinkette's breathing became intense again and she was completely focused on the beautiful male now.

"Are you going to Naruto's birthday party Sakura-san?" he questioned. Sakura's heart begun beating a lot faster than it should be, the pounding was now frantic. Why her breathing became uneven out of the blue? Was Itachi the cause of it? Or maybe was it Sasuke?

"Itachi! Come already!" Sasuke asked for his brother's presence almost impatiently. Itachi rolled his eyes and slightly shook his head.

"So?" he pressed Sakura to answer. Sakura still needed some moment to register the question.

"Ah…yes…I will be there with my friends." She finally replied. Itachi's face seemed to lighten up, but that couldn't be possible, right?

"That's great. I will surely see you at the party then, petite pinkette!" Itachi waved and left Sakura alone in the dark room.

The said pinkette was even more still and frozen than a statue. _What exactly happened just now?_

* * *

"I think you were just hallucinating." Tenten flatly stated looking at Sakura with a worried face. "There is no way someone has red eyes that can cause the other person to be trapped into an illusion or something like that. No Regular, not even a Noble... let alone a mere human. I never heard of such thing." The girl stated decisively.

"It's not like we know everything though Bun-bun." Ino remarked. "I mean...there could be something-..."

"Actually I think I was indeed hallucinating too…Tenten is right." Sakura mumbled, bowing her head in embarrassment.

The girls had gone shopping for the party at last. Now they were walking in the shopping center of Konoha, looking on shop after shop with vivid interest.(Well…Sakura wasn't so vivid now…) After several moments of internal turmoil Sakura decided to confess her worries to her friends. She wanted to talk about that incident, to be able to share her opinion and know what the other make of it. The pinkette honestly thought she was going nuts! She might as well make sure the people around her are aware of her unstable condition and be prepared for the worse.

"I am sure you just got dizzy Sakura-san." Hinata rubbed Sakura's arm tenderly, trying to console her. "You are not eating properly lately and our training is quite extreme. It's only natural that the fatigue caught up on you…"

"I guess you might be right Hina-chan. I don't see any other reasonable explanation." Sakura shook her head, trying to collect her uneasy thoughts.

"HEY! Don't get sick now that the party is so close! I am never going to forgive you forehead-girl!" Ino threatened, never averting her eyes from the shop windows. "Besides Uchiha Itachi himself is waiting for you. You don't want to disappoint the man, right Sak?" Ino's lips curved in a small smirk.

"Hm, just make do with _this_ Uchiha. Stay away from **my** Sasuke-kun, ok Pinkie?" Karin glared at the rosette. Sakura felt the urgent need to glare back with ten times the intensity.

"Hey that store looks good…Let's get in!" Ino's high-pitch voice pierced their ears.

"Sleep soundly at night Karin. I am not planning to get either of them. You can rest in peace." Sakura's mocking tone was evident. Karin narrowed her ruby eyes for a second, but soon decided in favor of a 'cease fire'. Shortly, the girls finally entered a store full of different and colorful costumes that caught their attention.

"Sak stop being so dubious of your sanity, ok? You just were tired. Don't have that look on your face. It makes me think you are planning to surrender yourself in an asylum!" Tenten tried to look closer at her friend, to see if Sakura was alright. The rosette looked like she was lost in deep thoughts. Her eyes weren't as sparkly as always.

"I thought about it Tennie. I don't know… maybe I will just ask Tsunade-Shishou to examine me." Sakura heaved a deep sigh and kept looking only at her shoes.

"I don't think that's necessary. You just need a little rest." Hinata told her. "Actually I think we all need it. Who knows? Maybe we will experience the same if we are not careful." The girl added while taking another look at the costumes of the store they were now in. Hinata seemed interested into a purple and black witch costume.

"I agree with you Hinata. I feel a little tired as well. We keep saying we will take this slow, but apparently we didn't take it slow enough. If Sakura is experiencing that kind of stuff I am more than certain that the rest of us will have the same symptoms soon." Tenten voiced her thoughts. "Let me just tell you that I have no intention to experience that thing. No offense Sak." The brunette turned to Sakura after observing the same witch costume Hinata was checking.

"It's ok Tennie. None taken. I can guarantee that you absolutely do _not_ want to go through what I did today." Sakura gave a small smile and at last started searching for a mask of her liking.

"Hey I want that witch costume!" Karin ran over to the two Philakes, trying to claim the clothing as hers.

"You want to dress as…" Ino started and looked closer to the label of the costume "…'Sexy Witch of Salem'?" the blonde arched an eyebrow to the red-haired.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" Karin raised her eyebrows as well.

"Nothing." Ino shrugged. "Do what you like '_Sexy Witch'_" Ino smirked again and giggled.

"So what are you going to dress into, blondie?" Karin crossed her arms over her chest. Ino seemed to contemplate a little.

"I was thinking about... Barbie…" At Ino's words everyone's eyes widened and every moment ceased. The girls were stopped in their tracks, mouths agape and no breathing could be heard.

"What?" Ino looked over her friends with evident puzzlement. Sakura though Ino's confused face was hilarious to say the least. Apparently everyone believed the same thing, because the very next second every one of the Philakes were holding their sides trying to suppress their laughter.

"Are you serious? Barbie? So much for not being a bimbo..."

"Hahaha! I can't believe what I just heard! Who is going to dress as Ken, Ino?"

"Will you stop laughing at me?" Ino clenched her fists.

"Quite frankly Ino-san... I think this is a wonderful idea." Hinata tried to stop her laughter.

"Yeah. Ok…we should stop laughing now." Sakura wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. "Ino, this is a brilliant idea. We do have the camera ready, right?" Sakura wondered.

"Do not worry. I prepared it yesterday. Nothing is going to escape my vigilant eyes. I want to remember those moments forever." Tenten tried to wipe away her tears as well.

"You are all _female dogs_, you know that?" Ino refused to make eye contact and continued looking over the costumes.

"Ino-san…we were just having fun."

"Don't worry about the pig, Hina-chan. Let's find your costume and my mask already! Don't mind her sulking"

"Sure Sakura-san. I found a beautiful mask on this section. Come take a look." Hinata guided the rosette to a pile of beautiful masks and Sakura enthusiastically started wearing them one after another in the midst of laughing and having real fun like never before. It was the best way to 'forget' that dreadful experience she had in the History classroom and have some quality time with the rest of the Philakes for a while. Her friends' smiles were the best cure for every 'disease' or misfortune.

* * *

"Oh tell me how I look! Is it good?" Ino asked almost frantically, making a twist so that the rest of the guardians could observe her better.

"You are just like Barbie I admit…" Tenten arched her eyebrows. Indeed Ino looked fantastic. She had done an amazing job on looking just like a Barbie doll. Her fair skin, natural golden hair and teal eyes were a great boost anyway.

Ino wore a pink (ridiculously pink Sakura could admit) short dress, up to mid thigh-meaning short for Sakura's taste- with matching dark pink heels. Her makeup was all about pink as well, like pink eye-shadow, pink lipstick, thick eyelashes (not pink fortunately) etc. Her earrings and nails were about the same color. The blonde had her hair straightened and loose on her back. Sakura was almost sure no other person could have impersonated Barbie better in the world. So much pink really put Sakura's hair on shame….

"Aren't those shoes painful Ino-san?" Hinata pointed at Ino's feet worriedly.

"Do not worry Hina-chan. I was wearing them all the time in my room to get used to them. I think I am doing pretty well now, but if you happen to see my doom coming…_please_ save me..." Ino pleaded her friends with her lips forming a small pout.

"Depends…" Tenten bluntly answered, teasing Ino.

The Philakes had no need to wear heels up until now. Their exercises never commanded such thing. That's why even Ino (who definitely is the most 'girly' one of the company) wasn't ready to walk on this kind of 'killer' shoes as the tomboy of the company called them.

Tenten of course didn't even consider wearing those stuff. The brunette chose to dress as 'Military Woman'. In all truthfulness this costume was absolutely perfect for Tenten. Surprisingly the sweet weapon's mistress made some 'girly' touches to her long khaki pants and blouse. Her pants were torn apart (intentionally of course) in all the right places. The camouflage military jacket and the black sweatshirt underneath it were particularly made (from Tenten herself) to reveal as much skin as needed to make Tenten look surprisingly alluring. The girl had also used black paint to decorate her cheeks with thick lines. Needless to say she wore military boots and not pink heels *_cough_* Ino *_cough_*!

Stunningly, Tenten styled her hair differently for once. No more buns this time. Her wavy brown hair were forming a side low ponytail, letting loose on her left shoulder. Tenten always had long hair, but only a few people knew about it, since she was always appearing with her favorite buns. However, Tenten was always Tenten so that ponytail didn't look very female-like, more wild-like is the right choice of words.

Hinata, on the other hand, was dressed as a princess, and honestly this was the best choice possible as well. Hinata always had an aristocratic demeanor and her costume clearly depicted that. Her attire consisted of a long-sleeved medieval princess dress with indigo and white colors elegantly gracing it. It wasn't much revealing; only the beginning of a V-line was able to show a little bit of skin under the gracious dress, that suit the Hyuuga so much. Her dark blue long sleeves were graciously hugging her elegant hands making her almost impossible to resist. The shy young woman was only wearing a pair of dark blue ballerina shoes.

Hinata's hair were straight as always, but now she had carefully placed a diadem like jewel completing the 'Medieval Princess' look. Not much makeup was needed for Hinata. Her porcelain skin, beautifully pale-with a hint of lavender-eyes and rosy lips were enough to show some kind of nobility. Sakura never forgot that Hinata was indeed Nobility in a way. She was from an Alpha Noble Clan; no matter that her life was clearly not one such a Noble should live. It was a pity that first born girls of the Alpha List were given away as guardians. Their entire composure screamed too much royalty for Sakura's taste. That was not necessarily a bad thing.

Sakura couldn't help but sigh when she saw Hinata's costume. This girl was definitely supposed to live a different life and not one of a Philax, her physique was proof enough for that. Why only the second and third born daughters had the privilege to marry a Noble male and give birth to children? Why the first-borns had to be sacrificed like that? Sakura herself did not mind. She was from a Beta lineage…Noble...yes...it wasn't that much of a deal though, but for Hinata…What those people were thinking when signing the Pact?

In all truthfulness, many people kept on wondering and pondering about that and not only the rosette. This Pact did not make any sense some times. Why the first-borns? Why the Nobles? If you sacrifice the female Nobles how can you possibly hope to secure the perpetuation? For children to be made there has to be a female as well, not only a Noble male! However, this kind of discussion was forever banned to take place. Who could ever dare to question the Holy ancestors and their decisions? Maybe it did not make sense but that wasn't the point. They were _The Holy Ancestors_! They were wise beyond doubt!

Sakura heaved another sigh and continued to observe her friends with adoration. They were all beautiful indeed.

"Hey Sak, could you please fetch my purse? I don't want to take any chances in those shoes. I don't want to end up in the Healing Corps* again…" Ino bit her lips remembering the last time she needed the Healers to treat her. Mind you it was not a pleasant experience.

"Sure." Sakura mumbled and headed to the couch to bring Ino's pink-what a surprise!-purse.

"Sakura-san you are really beautiful in that dress…"

Sakura chose to wear a long white one-shoulder dress, hugging loose on her body, making her look like an elf. The white, almost translucent dress was tight only on her waist with the help of a dark brown thin belt, completing the 'out of this world' look. Her long sleeves forming some kind of 'bags' for her hands to go through were hanging elegantly. Her hands were also decorated with a lot of wooden-like bracelets. Her wavy pink locks helped her costume 'shine' even more. Like Hinata, Sakura wore ballerina shoes, only white. Lastly, Sakura chose a grey half-mask with pink patterns to hide most of her face. Only her mouth and jaw were visible.

"Thank you Hina-chan. You look stunning as well." Sakura smiled to Hinata and the last naturally blushed.

"A…aano…thank you Sakura-san." Hinata hesitantly pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, making her utterly sweet and adorable if you also combine her cute blush and attire. That was Hinata for you...

"There you go Ino!" Sakura attempted to play a little and threw the purse at Ino, who most certainly did not expect that. Naturally she caught it. Ino was a very capable warrior after all. However, she did not look happy for Sakura's 'kind gesture'.

"Don't scare me like that forehead! I thought I was going to land on my a-.."

"Ino-san!" Hinata stopped her before Ino utters the other more impolite word for 'butt'.

"Ok…ok! Good grief Hinata! I have to teach you some stuff as soon as possible, before the Ritual of course."

"I won't let my Hinata be abused by someone like you Barbie-girl." Tenten suddenly pulled out her plastic gun from her pocket and threatened Ino.

"Oh my God! I am going to die!" Ino pretended to faint.

"Stop that. You look ridiculous and childish!" the rosette bluntly said. Sakura rolled her eyes and arched her eyebrows at her friends.

"What I keep telling you? She completely destroys every moment." Tenten hid her 'gun' again and crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to look at Sakura.

"Tenten-san is right you know, Sakura-san." Hinata looked apologetically at Sakura.

"I know, but it's fun!" Sakura gave a wide smirk.

"Now who acts childish, Sakura? And by the way, how did you even manage to hide that thing you are calling a forehead behind a mask? I thought it was impossible." Ino taunted.

"I am right now exercising my right not to interact with low-IQ people, to the point of being refered to as animals." Sakura simply stated and crossed her arms.

"Is there even such a right in the world?" Tenten 'swear-dropped'.

"There has to be. I am not dealing with pigs anymore."

"Ok…fine with me. Don't deal with pigs. I am out of the rule!" Ino stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Hey you-…" but Sakura was interrupted by the door bell.

"Konan-senpai is here. We better get going now." Hinata said and everyone made sure they were completely ready for the party, checking every last detail.

"Who takes Naruto's gift?" Ino asked.

"I think Hinata must be the one." Tenten smirked now.

"A…ano…"

"Come on Hina-chan. It's a gift from all of us. Someone has to give it to him."

"Ok…" Hinata murmured and hesitantly took the bag, which was quite big by the way. The Hyuuga did not mind though. That was the best present for Naruto they could ever get.

Soon enough the girls were out of the door and they were heading towards Konan's car. Temari and Karin were already inside.

"Welcome welcome!" Temari waved from the front seat, trying to check out the girls' costumes. "Welcome Barbie, Soldier, Princess and Elf...?" Temari half asked and held a chuckle.

"Nice to see you too cow-girl of the Wild West!" Ino teased Temari. They couldn't actually see the entire costume, but so far Temari looked amazing in those clothes. It suited her quite well.

"Thanks for the lift Konan-senpai!" Sakura smiled at the senior when she got inside of the car. It was a little difficult for everyone to fit but then again they did not have much of a choice. The fact that Naruto's birthday gift was quite huge did not help their situation one bit.

"You're welcome Miss Elf." Konan's lips formed a tiny smile in the rear-view mirror.

"I am not really an elf you know…"

"Then what are you?" Temari asked, while looking closer at the pinkette.

"Probably she dressed –I-am-Sakura-and-I just–wore-something-and-made–it-a-costume-wannabe-thing." Ino teased, while trying not to sit on Karin's witch dress.

"Karin-san, this dress really looks good on you." Hinata smiled gently.

"Thanks. You look nice yourself." Karin attempted to smile to the Hyuuga, but she did not entirely succeed.

"Well at least Sakura dressed into something eventually. Konan-senpai did not even bother." Temari gave a glare towards the driver's seat.

"Hm. I don't see why I should dress. They said it's not mandatory." The blue-haired simply retorted. Only at this moment the girls had the chance to observe Konan's clothes.

She simply wore a dark purple blouse with no sleeves, high collar, and entire open in the bottom, leaving her abdomen completely exposed. That blouse very much looked like a dress since it extended till her legs easily. However, the fact that it was only 'closed' in her breast and neck area did not make the clothing a very good candidate to be named as dress. Thank Kami Konan-senpai was modest enough to wear long black -really tight though- pants. Sakura could not be completely sure, but she thought Konan wore heels.

"Nice attire Konan-senpai. It can easily cause a heart attack to the male population." Ino complimented her upperclassman.

"Thanks. You look really sexy yourself." Konan flatly told her. Ino's cheeks now looked even more rosier than they were supposed to be, even with the 'Barbie makeup'.

"So, as I was telling Karin you have to be careful" Temari was now turned towards the back seat, facing the younger guardians.

"We will be careful, we promise!" Tenten formed the 'winner sigh'.

"I am serious little one. Don't drink too much.."

"There are going to have drinks?" Hinata's eyes widened in horror.

"With a lot of alcohol mind you. Hinata I suggest not to touch the thing. You never had alcohol before, right?" Konan asked the timid girl.

"No I haven't. I promise not to drink Konan-senpai."

"It's ok if you drink a little bit, but don't overdo it. You are not used to that thing." Temari added.

"Then it's high time we start-..."Karin was interrupted by cold glares. Temari shook her head disapprovingly and sighed.

"I repeat: Do not overdo it. And for god's sake do not drink anything they might give you without checking it first, ok?"

"If you have problems with boys yell for us, ok?" Konan looked at them from the mirror.

"But you will probably be busy." Sakura remarked.

"That is of no importance. If you need us we will surely come little ones, no matter what!" Temari gave them a sincere smile and after a while she resumed her 'speech'.

"Now, next. You can dance with boys all you want, but when things start to get ugly, like inappropriate touches and stuff remember one thing: DO NOT FOLLOW THEM ANYWHERE! Especially if they lead you in a bedroom, bathroom or a remote place or something, except if you want to-..."

"Temari." Konan-senpai interjected the other Philax. Temari gave the blue-haired senior a grin.

"Ok. We will be careful." Ino reassured.

"It would make me feel a lot better if you stay close to each other. So please do not separate yourselves if it's not absolutely necessary."Temari continued making remarks and giving all sorts of last minutes advices.

"And if you have to kick someone's ass, do it gently. Most of them are humans; they are not used to that much violence, ok?"

"Most of them?" Tenten wondered out loud. Temari's only response was a smirk.

"We are here." Konan declared and headed to an empty space to park.

Sakura took a look outside and saw almost thousands -ok that's an overstatement- of cars parked around the place. Many people, boys and girls, some familiar some not, were walking around either dressed into something peculiar and funny or just wearing 'party clothes'. However, most of them had a mask of some confetti in their heads or something similar. The outside of the house -_no scratch that_- mansion was full of different colors of garlands making the entire scenery 'crazy' to say the least. Konan's car seemed to vibrate from the loud music. Sakura felt sorry for the neighbors right now...

When the Philakes stepped out of the car many hoots and catcalls could be heard, but they decided to ignore it as much as possible, walking proudly towards their destination aka the door.

"Wow man, isn't that hot?"

"I will take the blonde! " a 'mummy' with agape mouth stared at them without a hint of discretion.

"I want the Princess-chan!" a pirate said while licking his lips lasciviously.

"No no…look at that pink beauty. I want that body NOW!"

"Do you think they witch will put a spell on me?"

"Oh I just want the infantry-woman to make me run some laps around the place. Do you think she is going to give me her number?"

"I am more interested if she gives me something else if you know what I mean…"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" a strict voice echoed, beside the loud music coming from the inside of the house. The boys' company immediately stopped talking and moving, like they were completely frozen on the spot by something _alien_. _Close enough actually..._

"Ko-Ko-Konan-sama? They are your friends?" the pirate asked with his mouth agape, now in horror.

"If you even step close at them I will have your heads. Is that understood?" Konan's impassive voice made the threat even more frightening.

"Actually you will get lucky if she only has your _heads_." Temari added, making the bunch run away as far as possible from the Philakes.

"Thanks senpais!" Ino smiled at Konan and Temari. They simply nodded to her.

"Now look at this. We are not even inside and the boys have already started gathering around them" Temari sighed.

"Don't worry. They are strong. I am sure some punches and kicks on the right places will do the trick." The girls giggled at Konan's words and they started walking again towards the door.

"Do you think Naruto-kun will open the door?" Hinata whispered almost hiding behind the rest and clinging to the bag with the gift like a life vest.

"Hm…this is Kiba's house, right?" Tenten mumbled.

"What house? This is a freaking mansion!" Sakura corrected Tenten and stared in awe at the three stories almost intimidating building.

"It's beautiful though…" Ino commented while looking at the mansion again.

"Ok…who knocks the door?" Karin asked when they finally made it to the door. All of the girls were hesitant.

"I am not doing it…." Tenten murmured with a visage full of shock and horror.

"I thought you wanted to kick their butts bun-bun! So much for a challenge.." Ino smirked and arched her eyebrow. Tenten's eyes widened. She looked like she was insulted beyond repair.

"What the hell! Stupid bimbo! They aren't going to hear the door bell anyway!" Tenten stepped closer, clenched her teeth and pressed the doorbell decisively. Hinata swallowed hard and hid behind Sakura.

"We are coming!" a loud voice yelled from the inside. Apparently they heard the bell. That was a miracle to say the least...This music was too damn loud.

Shortly the door was plunked open only to reveal a beautiful boy standing before them. The young man had dark onyx hair, kind of spiky in the back and dark bangs gently framing his mesmerizing face.

The only thing Sakura was thinking was: '_Oh…hell…no…'_

* * *

_*_Healing Corps: They were mentioned before if you remember. They are the 'doctors' of the Supernatural World and most of them come from Healer Clans, although it's not really necessary. Most of them are from the regular population and they are stationed in a special faculty more or less like a hospital, only known to the members of the Supernatural World. Their job is to obviously heal all the injured and the sick of the supernatural creatures. Ino's experience may be revealed later. :P_  
_

* * *

**Author's note: **Hehehe the party is here! But some other things happened as well! We saw some Uchihas this time. What do you think? _What really happened to Sakura_? Mystery...mystery and more underlying mystery that is soon to be revealed! You actually might be surprised about some things :D... I am sorry if I didn't do a good job describing the girls' costumes(by the way please let me know if you did like them). I don't usually get in much detail about clothing... So...that was my pitiful excuse...:P To those of you who prefer slightly 'darker' stories I can proudly(:P) say that the party coming won't be like a_ regular_ one. After all this is a Supernatural story... ;)

Can you guess what Naruto's present might be? ;) If you also try to guess the boys' costumes and get close enough then...I will have no words for you...Only: Respect for your amazing intuition. The one closest to it will get a...whatever...you ask you get everyone! Name your present! (Please do not ask me to give you Itachi! T_T Can I at least have him at the weekends? :D) Remember that Sasuke said he is not going to dress into anything, but...maybe he will...who knows? Naruto might have convinced him :P

Will I be a really bad person if I ask for** 8** reviews before I update? ^_^ If that doesn't work..eeehm...hmm well I hope it works, even though I am quite happy with the reviews I got so far. Thanks again! By the way, do you think I update fast, slow? Something to point out?(just don't be extremely harsh, ok? T.T)

By the way(again:P) here is Itachi with him Mangekyo Sharingan: */_\* (Don't laugh...I found this the other day and I was like :O )

Please do not forget to review! If you do I will have your favorite character give you a hug(they probably won't listen to me...they only obey Masashi Kishimoto-sama, but I promise to try nonetheless...:P) Lots of love!**  
**


	7. Surprise

**_Thank you so much for your reviews_: ILoveSxS, LovelySakura777,Wings Of Silver Wishes,OXPrimrosexAngelXO, SasuSakuKawaii! _Love you! Every review you gave me up until now is the best gift I could ever ask for! I really can't put my appreciation in words! I wish I could send you some presents in return!_****_^.^_** I mean...most of you have reviewed every single chapter! You guys are amazing!   


**LovelySakura777: **Thank you so so so much for your kind words! ^_^! First of all I hope you got some rest after so many hours! I hope you also had some fun though! Hahaha...indeed that would be a _very interesting_ conversation...Hm...By the way I want a Sasuke plushie as well. T.T Do you think I can get one? It will be awesome! Anyway, I am happy that you liked the costumes. I thought Sakura should dress something similar to an elf mostly because of her unusual pink (and this story also long) hair. So, I thought it suited her, even though Sakura herself haven't decided what she is dressed as. :P Those 'red eyes' and their secrets will be revealed in time... As for Sasuke. Did he open the door? ;) Well, I hope you have fun with the boys costumes, because when I thought of it and shared my idea with a friend of mine he was laughing and smirking like a lunatic! :P **  
**

Well it really is kind of hard to type long chapters quickly I admit...and probably I will update a little less frequently from now on. University starts and I am so confused and nervous and I don't know what to do, so...Ο.Ο I did not know when I was going to update so I asked for 8 reviews to see what happens. I am not a greedy person, so I am fine with only one, but I really wanted to say just once: 'Hey I want _ reviews before I update' :P. I did it for fun mostly, even though I actually got seven new reviews anyway. It's not that I am not going to update if I get one, or two reviews. Anyway, I really love the feedback I am getting with this story and I also enjoy writing it. I will try my best to update as I used to, even after classes start, but please be patient if something goes wrong(Oh God I hope not!:P) Thanks for worrying though! You are so kind! ^.^

***/_\***: An Itachi face for **Wings Of Silver Wishes **to take care of her because I know she wants it(ok...not exactly that, but...) :P and lots lots of love and appreciation for her support and her reviews to both of my stories! :P You are giving me lots of inspiration and strength with your amazing messages! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story

* * *

**********.:Binds of My Duty and Love:.**

**Chapter 7 **

**~Surprise~**

* * *

_In the end everyone will hurt you... it's up to you to decide who is worth the pain._

* * *

"Welcome to my party ladies!" a wide smile graced the boy's face. The young Philakes were standing agape, unable to process what exactly they were seeing, simply because it did not make any sense whatsoever.

Behind the man people seemed to dance frantically, colorful balloons and garlands were all over the place. The music now was even louder, since the door was opened to reveal the real party…people full of sweat(you could realize by the small droplets and of course the stifling smell), some terribly drunk some more sober were passing by; they looked like they were walking aimlessly in the midst of drinking, dancing and probably '_having fun'._

Sakura was extremely confused and puzzled, even perplexed. She wasn't exactly sure if she liked parties that way. _I mean…what's good with people full of sweat, with almost zero understanding of their surroundings, trying to so-called' have fun' with absolutely no restrictions and limitations? _Haruno Sakura couldn't comprehend that no matter how much she tried to.

However, the most urgent matter at hand right now was that the man before her looked familiar, but not in the way she thought at first sight. After scrutinizing every detail she came to a conclusion that was particularly amusing for the pink-haired guardian and certainly unexpected for everyone.

"Naruto? Is that you Naruto? Sakura asked with eyes widened and full of disbelief. The pinkette could not believe her eyes right now...maybe it was because of the bright lights coming from the living room. The first thing that came to her mind, after her careful observation, was to die laughing right on the spot, but somehow she was able to gain back her sanity, before it's too late.

"Ah yeah! It's me. Sakura-chan, that you, right?" the boy inquired, since the rosette was wearing her mask at this point. Now Sakura was able to notice his cerulean eyes and his slightly tanned skin. Plus, the smell was unmistakable. Uchihas never smell like ramen. This was not Sasuke for sure…

"Yeah it's me! Happy Birthday Naruto!" Sakura smiled to the boy. Naruto took a sip of his drink happily and gave another wide smile to the pinkette. A wide smile of joy in Sasuke's costume was something new for the pinkette. It made Sakura wonder how Sasuke would look like if he once smiled from his heart, and a real genuine smile, not a smirk.

"Thank you very much Sakura-chan!"

"Happy Birthday Naruto! You are an adult now! Congratulations I might say!"

"Happy birthday Naruto! Thanks for inviting us!"

"Happy Birthday."

"Ha- ha- hap- happy birth…birthday Na-Na…Naruto-k..Kun! I wish you the best in your life..."

"Thanks ladies! I am so glad you all came! Please…Come inside!" Naruto stepped back a little to help the girls get inside the crowded mansion.

"Naruto…what exactly have you dressed into?" Tenten locked her eyes on the young man, trying hard to believe in what she was seeing before her.

The hair style that his wig had was disturbingly familiar and the way of dressing was not like Naruto at all. In fact that black shirt and jean pants he was wearing gave another, completely different touch. Even though the girls had never actually seen the boys with clothes other than the College uniform, it was more than obvious who Naruto was trying to impersonate.

"It's like…" Ino started with exactly the same visage as the rest; full of disbelief and questions.

"I dressed as 'Teme'! Don't I look like Sasuke-bastard? Please tell me I do…" Naruto gave a 'thumbs-up' and a toothy grin apparently proud for his…eh…costume…

The guardians tried hard to hold their laughter, but they could never suppress the chuckles and giggles.

"It's awesome Naruto! Really creative. You look amazing!" Sakura's face muscles were now sore. She was giving her best into trying not to fall down laughing. Naruto surely has a vivid imagination and one hell of an inspiration.

"You really think so? By the way, nice costumes you have there." Naruto seemed excited now.

The blond (well, naturally blond at least) closed the door behind them and guided the girls towards the living room that was now transformed into something like a club. Bright lights of every color were blinking and surrounding the room completing the 'party' look. Numerous bodies of guests were dancing really close to each other, drinking from plastic cups and yelling to each other, trying to be heard in the midst of the loud music and beats, that made every single thing, person or object in the entire neighborhood vibrate.

"Well, thank you. Good job Naruto! Awesome inspiration indeed!" Ino complimented him with a smile, while looking around, trying to capture every detail of the place in her mind. The Yamanaka Philax was clearly amazed now. This was a party after all and that was Ino we are talking about.

"Haha…Thank you…" Naruto scratched the back of his head still grinning. "Hey, if you want anything to drink or eat the table is on the right hallway. The red cups have alcohol; the blue cups don't, so…you know what to do." Naruto pointed on the said hallway.

"Thanks…maybe later…" Ino and Sakura said in unison.

"I wonder what the Uchiha said when he saw him..." Tenten mumbled with a giggle. One thing was certain. Naruto must have survived a_ slaughter._

"Where is Sasuke-kun Naruto?" Karin impatiently asked the boy, looking around the room carefully as well. She was observing the place with extra interest, but for Karin the most important thing, the first and foremost priority was to locate a certain Uchiha.

Sakura didn't want to admit it, but she also tried to find the onyx-haired boy, to discern his tall frame, fair skin and sparkling orbs in the crowd in front of her. The most disturbing thing was not that though. The pinkette was also trying to locate _another _Uchiha; no matter the blush that need of hers brought to her face. After all Itachi was the one who was interested if Sakura was to attend the party or not. Sakura wished to see his deep dark eyes one more time. It's true that she swore not to bother with them, but it would be downright rude not to talk to him, not even once, given that he was always so nice and caring towards her. Yes…Itachi deserved that much of attention from her_ at least_.

The said fact arose another question in Sakura's mind. The excuse to see Itachi was clear alright, but what about Sasuke? He surely didn't display any interest in the rosette or cared for her. What was Sakura's excuse to look for the younger Uchiha, since he was always so cold and uncaring, meaning the exact opposite of his brother?

"He is in the kitchen. We are all there trying to get a break from dancing. Do you want to come as well?" Naruto asked his classmates.

"Of course we will come! Where is that kitchen?" Karin was almost jumping right now.

"Naruto aren't you supposed to be here with your guests rather than being hidden in the kitchen along with your best friends?" Tenten probed.

"Sure…I am _supposed_ to do that. But, I don't really know half of the people here. I don't know how _everyone_ heard about the party in the first place, but now we are almost full of people, even more I ever imagined. So, the other idiots and I are trying to catch our breath a little. It's almost impossible to breath in the living room with so many people around smelling like that." Naruto pouted and guided them towards another door, on the right, meaning in the exact opposite direction of the living room.

Sakura and the girls almost had a shock on the way there. In every single corner of the hallway there were couples making out like maniacs. Sakura tried to avert her eyes, holding her blush. She didn't mean to intrude, by watching their intimate moments. But then again they didn't seem to care about intimacy at this point.

Hinata was still hidden behind Sakura, clinging to her much like an octopus. The rosette gave her an encouraging smile, but Hinata's shock and blushing never waned.

Tenten tried to look impassive, but she didn't completely succeed. Her unusually rosy cheeks were proof that Tenten was not entirely ready for that spectacle.

Ino looked at the couples and the people dancing like they were an exhibit in a museum. The girl wanted to make sure she is well informed of that aspect of the human world before _that time _comes. The way she was looking around could easily put a hungry man in front of a buffet to shame.

Karin, on the other hand, was following Naruto like she was thirsty and he was the only source of water in the universe. After all Naruto was leading them to where Sasuke was and that is Karin we are talking about; always Sasuke-thirsty and no discretion whatsoever.

"Naruto, why are you bringing us here? Aren't you supposed to rest a while by yourselves? What are _we_ doing here? Won't we intrude?" Sakura questioned, not wanting to interrupt anything or be a bother for her classmates.

"Don't worry. You are my classmates and friends. You are closer to me than the rest of the people here, even though I know we don't talk as much as I would like to. Plus, you are a good company…the idiots inside will be delighted to see you." He answered with a grin again and the girls couldn't hold their smiles and blush. Naruto's compliment was really nice actually. It made them feel comfortable, important, wanted...

"Aaa Sakura-chan I think someone asked if you had come yet, but I can't remember who it was…" Naruto rubbed his head again, trying to remember. Sakura's cheeks turned pink and she felt her palms sweaty.

"Really?" Sakura almost murmured and many pairs of female eyes set their gaze on the pinkette in an accusing manner. Naruto didn't seem to have heard the girl though. Swiftly he opened a white door and put his head inside.

"Oi idiots! Behave now! I brought the girls!"

"Girls? Like strippers?" a voice could be heard from inside. The Philakes shared indignant glances and rolled their eyes.

"You wish Inuzuka…" another voice commented. Naruto turned to the girls and nodded for them to step inside. All of the guardians were hesitant…well all except from one.

"SASUKE-KUN!" a certain red-haired witch with glasses yelped unexpectedly and lashed out towards the room.

"Why did we come with her? She is going to ridicule us!" Tenten mumbled while pulling her hair as an act of despair.

"We had no choice and you know it…let's get in." Ino suggested.

"Sasuke-kun you look amazing…."

"That's what you meant by girls, usuratonkachi? You are a disaster!" a familiar bass and silk-like voice said -by the sound of it- trying to move far away from Karin with swift and gracious moves in an attempt to save his pride, dignity and most of all his integrity.

That exact moment the rest of the Philakes stepped inside, barely witnessing the scene with Karin, only to find _that particular bunch_ sitting on a big round table full of drinks and all kinds of food. Most of them nodded or waved at them, or simply greeted the girls. Others *_cough*_Uchiha*_cough* _simply didn't seem to care.

Sakura looked closer and she was more or less able to pinpoint what the boys had actually dressed into. However, that procedure only brought her a storm of chuckles. It seemed like Naruto's inspiration wasn't that genuine.

Kiba was now wearing a pair of dark sunglasses and a hooded jacket, making Sakura wonder where Aburame Shino was. Shino, on the other hand was just standing casually in the corner, apparently too proud to humiliate himself in that extent.

Choji was surprisingly wearing a spiky blonde wig and he had painted whisker like lines on his face that could easily put Uzumaki Naruto to shame. The Akimichi boy completed his look with orange clothes.

Suigetsu had put his hair on a high pineapple like ponytail. Sakura couldn't restrain her face muscles anymore, therefore she laughed. Shikamaru on the other hand had put a long brown wig and he obviously had placed a pair of white contacts in his eyes. The wig looked kind of messy, probably because of the usual 'Nara's naps'. By the looks of it Shikamaru didn't like his situation one bit. Considering Shikamaru's lazy personality Sakura couldn't help but picture in her head Naruto and Kiba trying to dress a sleeping Shikamaru as Neji.

Speaking of Hyuuga Neji, he had only traces of what could have been red triangular marking on his face, but other than that he looked normal. Sakura's guess was that a certain someone attempted to make Neji impersonate Kiba, to no avail of course. Knowing some of Neji's personality he better die right here and now that ridicule himself like that.

Another pale boy, whose name probably was Sai if Sakura recalls correctly, had worn huge clothes with something like a pillow on the inside and he was holding a big pack of chips, devouring them mercilessly, which fact did not make sense since he was relatively skinny. By looking at his wig you could realize that this possibly was an attempt to look like Akimichi Choji not that successfully though.

Last but not least Sakura noticed Uchiha Sasuke. He of course wasn't wearing anything _crazy_ like his friends. He was dressed just like Naruto was more or less. Black silk shirt slightly unbuttoned to show his white neck and chiseled chest, with sleeves rolled up near his elbows and of course dark jeans. Sakura tried hard to control her Inner Self's squeals of joy and excitement. His back was leaned against the fridge, trying to get as far away from Karin as possible. His dazzling features were still the same. This boy definitely was drop-dead-gorgeous anyway you looked at him. Sasuke though just spared a cold glare towards them and then averted his eyes, that always held a smoldering fire within them ready to capture the small pinkette in their claws to the point of no return.

"Welcome to my house, ladies!" Kiba got up from his chair to formally greet the Philakes with a grin. "Please make yourselves comfortable." He nodded towards the rest of the guys signaling them to move their butts from the comfortable chairs.

"No it's ok!" Sakura waved at them before they could sit up. "We didn't come to make you uncomfortable. We just came to give Naruto his gift, right Hinata?" Sakura glanced over Hinata, who was yet to reveal herself and the bag she was holding.

"Gift? You got me something?" Naruto put his palms on his head, while jumping up and down. "I told you that you didn't have to…" Meanwhile though Naruto's eyes desperately tried to locate a bag or something that could have been his gift. However, given Hinata's current position and condition he was unable to see the said bag, even though it was really big to hide easily.

"Don't be ridiculous. We wouldn't come empty-handed. However, there is only one from all of us if you don't mind." Ino explained while she flipped her long golden hair, earning lots of stares from the boys, especially from Kiba and the pale guy, Sai.

"Of course I don't! Thank you anyway!" Naruto's cerulean eyes were glimmering. It was still hard to watch him with that dark wig on his head. It was like you were not talking to Naruto, but to a failure of Naruto-Sasuke hybrid.

"Nice costumes…" Sai commented while looking at the girls. Most of all though his eyes roamed over Ino's silhouette shamelessly.

"Thanks." Tenten attempted to smile. Sakura thought she grasped some kind of movement from the Hyuuga's side just then. Was it just her or Sakura really saw that Neji's eyes were glued on the brunette guardian for more time than they should?

"You look amazing yourselves. Who thought of that switch?" Ino tried to start a conversation with them.

"Actually the knuckle-head did. He desperately wanted to play Sasuke for a while in his life. Probably to get some fan-girls falling for him." Kiba flatly answered and took a sip of his drink.

"What was that? Are you implying something?" Naruto's eyes narrowed towards him.

"Nope. Nothing at all." Kiba took another sip.

"Anyhow, thanks for the gift guys. Those idiots here didn't bring me a thing." Naruto glared towards his friends.

"It's troublesome. I helped with the party."

"I gave you _my_ house for _your_ party idiot!"

"I helped with the decorations. That's good enough." Suigetsu said with a grin.

"I simply honored you with my presence." Neji bluntly told Naruto, who seemed shocked at the Hyuuga's statement.

"I don't know why I keep hanging out with you." Naruto shook his head in disappointment.

"Hn, who is ever going to put up with you, dobe? You are lucky we are even talking to you." Sasuke said wryly and coldly, but knowing Sasuke, Naruto shouldn't take that bitter remark into much consideration.

The raven-haired Uchiha still tried to stay away from Karin who was simply locked on the Uchiha, like he had put some kind of rope on her neck, dragging her close. However, he was good at evading fan-girls and managed to put some distance between them regardless of Karin's continual efforts.

"Naruto-kun….I think you are an amazing friend…" Sakura barely heard a whisper from her back. She needed some moments to realize it was Hinata. Naturally, no one else heard her.

"Hinata?" Sakura called for her, loud enough for the others to understand that a _certain someone _actually said something.

"Hinata-chan? Did you say something? I didn't hear you…" Naruto tried to look at the timid girl behind Sakura. The rosette held Hinata's arm encouragingly for a moment and nodded to her. After all Hinata was holding Naruto's gift that he was yet to receive, thus she needed to step forward at some point.

Hinata took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Stunningly, the shy pale girl moved from her 'nest' and tried to look at Naruto. Her blush made her look like she had a high fever.

"Your gift…" Hinata lisped lowly, showing the blond the big bag with his gift. Slowly, Hinata extended her hand with the bag trying to offer it to Naruto gently.

"Is that my present Hinata-chan? Thank you so much." Naruto graced her with a wide smile before taking the bag from her small hands. Sakura prayed that Hinata won't faint now of all times.

Naruto swiftly tried to open the bag. Kiba, Choji, Suigetsu and Sai stepped closer to take a look inside. Sakura couldn't hold her grin. They had a hard time finding that thing, but it's worth it. The Philakes didn't know that much about Naruto, but they surely understand his passion for ramen. After all, the boy always made sure everyone in the College could hear his pleas and yelps for 'Ichiraku Ramen'!

"I can't believe it!" Kiba murmured when he saw the content of the bag.

"Oh…how did you know he asked for this?" Sai simply asked impassively.

"Wow..they really know about you Naruto. They couldn't have made a better choice!" Choji commented and Suigetsu nodded in approval.

Naruto, though, was standing like a living rock. He didn't move, he didn't wince, he was only looking at the bag with wide eyes.

"So? Do you like it?" Ino raised her eyebrow.

"Don't you like it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata lowly asked, still standing at the same place, meaning just a step in front of Sakura and closer to Naruto than every other girl.

Naruto jerked his head towards the shy girl, like he was just hit by a lightning bolt. His ocean blue orbs were now locked on Hinata, who desperately tried to step back and save herself from Naruto's upcoming rage. However, that rage never came, the way Sakura expected it at least, for Naruto lashed out at Hinata capturing her in an inescapable _embrace_; he was almost cutting her breath.

"HINATA-CHAN! THANK YOU! IT'S THE MOST AWESOME GIFT I HAVE EVER RECEIVED. I LOVE YOU!" Naruto's yelling was more than Hinata could handle. The close contact, those words he uttered were enough for Hinata to finally collapse on the spot.

"Hinata?" Sakura called for the girl, who was currently unconscious in Naruto's arms without him realizing it.

"Naruto you are going to kill her! Step back for a moment!" Neji, the voice of logic tried to help the situation.

"Oh…I am sorry Hinata-chan…" Naruto started to loosen his grip. "Hinata-chan? Oh my god! She fainted!" Naruto tried to shake her to no avail.

"Idiot! You suffocated her!"

"Is she going to be ok?" Naruto worriedly asked the girls.

"Yes. Don't worry…just give her to me." Sakura tried to help Naruto calm down. The rosette gracefully removed her mask and took the unconscious Hinata in her arms, after asking Naruto to hand her friend to her.

"May I put her in a chair?" Sakura asked and Kiba, who was sitting closer to them immediately stood up and placed the chair even closer than before.

"Make haste Sakura…"Tenten told her and Sakura nodded. Naruto and most of the boys looked appalled towards Tenten's calmness and impassiveness. Her friend just fainted for crying out loud!

"Don't worry!" Ino reassured. "She will be up in a second."

"Can I help?" Naruto asked Sakura desperately. He clearly felt responsible for Hinata's current predicament.

"Bring her some water." Shikamaru suggested, who didn't look that sleepy right now.

"That's a good idea. She will probably need it when she wakes up." Sakura told them while placing Hinata properly on the chair and making sure her head was in the right position.

"Are you sure you know what to do?" Neji probed, looking at Sakura, face full of uncertainty. Sakura glared at him for a second. She didn't like anyone to question her abilities.

"Sak is the best. Just let her do her thing." said Tenten and Neji seemed to back away a little.

Sakura nodded to Tenten and she turned to Hinata again. Carefully she placed her hand on her face and massaged Hinata's temples. She had to make sure that the boys wouldn't know that something was going on. Sakura of course did not hesitate to use her healing abilities, discreetly enough, not to raise any suspicions. The pinkette made sure no one was able to see the green light her slender hands were emitting now.

Some seconds later Hinata opened her eyes. She looked a little pale but other than that she was healthy enough.

"Hinata-chan! I am so sorry! Are you alright?" Naruto tried to approach her again, but Sakura stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't come too close yet. Let her breathe!" Sakura instructed him and Naruto nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yo Hina-chan!" Tenten winked at Hinata who looked a little perplexed now.

"Tenten-san, Sakura-san…did I?"

"Yes…you fainted. Don't stress yourself, everything is fine Hinata-chan!" Sakura smiled gently to the girl.

Then, Sakura carefully helped Hinata to stand up. Every one of the boys looked a little worried for the girl, fearing she might collapse again.

"I am fine everyone, thanks for your concern!" Hinata tried to smile and straightened her dress.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked her with hands ready to catch Hinata if she happened to faint again.

"Yes Kiba-kun. I am used to that. I will be fine." Hinata smiled gently again.

"Thank God Hinata-chan! I thought I killed you." Naruto took a deep breath, trying to finally calm his pounding heart.

"Our Hinata is way stronger than that Naruto, right Hina-chan?" Ino winked at Hinata who proudly nodded.

"What the gift was anyway?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Do you remember what Naruto asked the other day?" Sai asked the Nara genius.

"Which one? He asked for a hell lot of stuff." Neji said while resting his back on the wall.

"Something that we made fun of? Something fluffy?" Suigetsu tried to give more hints.

"_Fluffy_?" Sasuke asked clearly disgusted.

"Don't tell me it's _the_ ramen pillow?" Shikamaru's eyes were widened and his mouth agape. Naruto couldn't hold his enthusiasm anymore, so he finally revealed his gift.

The girls had carefully chosen a relatively big bed pillow that looked exactly like a ball of miso ramen. Naruto apparently seemed to like the gift since he hugged the thing like there was no tomorrow.

"Do you like it Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"We thought it's appropriate." Karin finally spoke.

"Yeah…since you know…you talk about ramen a lot…" Ino continued.

"And most of the times you look ready to sleep…so..." Tenten added.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked for a coherent response.

"I LOVE IT! I honestly adore that thing! Thank you so much!' Naruto started dancing around like a child.

"Really you hit head on. He was asking for that thing a while now." Kiba informed them.

"Seriously?" Sakura asked, clearly amused and happy that they made the right choice.

"Yeah…how did you know?" Sai wondered out loud. Sakura was able to see Ino staring at him with her peripheral vision.

"Hm…" a voice was heard. Before Sakura knew it, or she could even answer to the question, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke passed by her and headed for the door as elegantly as always and of course he didn't bother to spare a glance yet again. The moment he was closer to her than ever Sakura's heartbeat quickened worryingly.

"Where are you going teme?" Naruto asked his friend.

"To have some fun. And stop calling me teme, dobe!" Sasuke simply replied, without turning back. Soon enough, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen; probably lost in the crowd and the merciless ogling of all the females present to the party. Of course Karin shortly followed him outside. If Sasuke was lucky Karin would get into a fight with some fan girl and give him some space to breathe.

"Why do you even hang out with her?" Shikamaru asked as soon as Karin left.

"Long story." Ino sighed and her lips curved in a small smile.

Sakura finally averted her gaze from the closed door and heaved a sigh. Hinata's calm touch was enough to make Sakura gain back some of her happiness and gracious smile.

"So, do you girls want to dance?" Kiba enthusiastically asked.

"Dance?" Tenten worriedly asked.

"Sure, dance. What do you say?" Sai gave them a smirk. The girls looked beyond puzzled. They shared some worried glances and finally nodded mutely. They were more or less prepared for this. Well...not exactly, but they knew that they had to interact with the male population at some point. Hey! They are not cowards! Hopefully this night won't destroy everything they constantly strive for though.

"Ok…Let's do this." Ino said excitedly praying that this won't be their doom, like every girl inwardly did.

"So…are you in for a dance with me?" Kiba asked Ino with a smirk. The blonde looked over her friends one last time and turned to Kiba again.

"Sure." She smiled and Kiba swiftly dragged Ino towards the living room evidently happy for Ino's positive answer.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto hesitantly approached Hinata who was still smiling towards where Ino and Kiba left.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" her cheeks became pinker again.

"Will you do me the honor of dancing with me, beautiful princess?" Naruto gave a small smile to the girl and bowed to her like the _princess_ she was. Hinata's eyes widened in horror and anxiety and she looked over Sakura for support. The pinkette nodded in encouragement to her friend and her lips curved into a small smile.

"O…ok…Naruto-kun." She finally answered, making Naruto's face shine with joy. The blonde guided Hinata outside as well.

Tenten exchanged another meaningful glance with Sakura, but before they could say anything a certain Hyuuga stepped closer to the brunette.

"How about you dancing with me tonight?" Neji's words were nice enough, but his face was almost menacing. But why menacing? Tenten wasn't going to eat him. Well, _not without a reason_, but Neji had no way to now that. _Maybe he wasn't that experienced with girls_… Sakura thought. However, she shook the thought away from her head away quite easily. Hyuuga Neji was one of the most eligible boys of the College. He couldn't have been worried about asking Tenten for a dance, right?

Tenten contemplated a little but soon enough she voiced her answer.

"I don't see why not."

Actually Tenten clearly had seen why she should _not_ dance with him. After all she was the most adamant one when it came to their decision. Sakura though opted not to talk about it and just waved to Tenten before her last friend disappeared as well.

"Oi Shikamaru. Move your ass and go and find the _blonde-piggy-tail-girl_ before someone else snatches her." Suigetsu gave Shikamaru a small hit on the sides.

"It's troublesome. She probably found a ton of guys already." Shikamaru looked almost disappointed.

"Exactly my point! Off you go lazy asshole!" Suigetsu wasn't gentle anymore. He almost dragged Shikamaru outside. Sakura couldn't hold her laughter this time either. But…_blonde_-_piggy-tail-girl…_Why does that ring a bell_?_

"So will you come?" a voice snapped Sakura out of her thoughts.

"I beg your pardon?" Sakura asked with evident puzzlement. Much to her confusion and amazement Sai was standing close to her, with his eyes locked on her beautiful face.

"Dance. Will you come to dance with me?" Sai asked again. Sakura didn't know how to answer. Certainly that wasn't as easy as her friends made it look.

"Ah…ok." Sakura finally nodded and followed Sai outside. The rosette couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. At least the rest of the guardians found the boys of their interest to dance with-ok…except from Karin-. That could make the 'breaking of the promise' a little easier to digest.

Sai wasn't that bad. In fact he was actually pretty handsome and he looked a lot like Sasuke, but it wasn't _him._

Sai nodded to Sakura signaling her to follow him into the crowd. Soon enough Sakura found herself dancing to the beat along with Sai. Surprisingly it wasn't that difficult to move to the rhythm. Sakura actually enjoyed the feeling. However, she couldn't be sure if her dancing was good enough. As far as Sakura knew she could be dancing like a bear or a bag of potatoes.

Sai was moving quite well. He knew what he was doing for sure. Sakura couldn't help but laugh a little bit upon watching him. The 'Choji' costume didn't flatter him very well.

Soon enough Sai grabbed a drink for Sakura and for himself. (Sakura made sure that there was no alcohol inside. Was she that much of a child? Well..maybe alcohol is for later...) The rosette surprisingly was having fun. Sai didn't try to touch her if she didn't want to. He simply was moving with her, trying to enjoy himself having Sakura so close. Or at least that's what Sakura was hoping for. Gradually his hands made it to her waist. Sakura was a little startled at first but she soon decided it wasn't that unpleasant.

They continued to dance like this for some time. At some point Sakura was able to observe all her other friends dancing with the boys. Even Hinata was dancing quite enthusiastically. Apparently the Philakes were having fun and the boys seemed gracious enough to deserve the dance. However, Sasuke was still nowhere to be seen.

"You are dancing pretty well." Sai told her loud enough for her to hear and interrupted her thoughts.

"Thank you." Sakura blushed a little. "You too... I guess…"

"Thanks. You are really doing pretty well, even though you are ugly."

Sakura froze on the spot. _What did he just say?_ She must have misinterpreted something. The music must be too loud. Either way Sakura stopped dancing and she locked her eyes on her dance partner.

"I am sorry…what?" she inquired again, loud enough for Sai to hear her back. This loudness made the situation a little problematic.

"I said you are doing well, even though you are ugly!" Sai repeated. _So she heard well…he indeed said that._

Then, Sakura did the first thing that came to her mind. The young woman knew better that you hesitate now, in front of a mere human. Thus, she kicked him…hard…on the knee. Sai's eyes widened in pain and surprise and he folded like paper, trying to ease his pain to no success. The pinkette simply turned away and left him there, dumbfounded and agape trying to figure out how a girl like that could make so much damage in a split second.

'_He got what he deserved_.' Inner Sakura remarked. The outer though didn't look as festive as her inner. In fact Sakura was badly hurt. The first person she ever danced with called her downright ugly. Ok…Sakura could understand she wasn't as beautiful as Ino, or Konan-senpai, or Temari-senpai but she wasn't that repulsive, right?

The girl heaved a sigh and headed to the table with the drinks. Maybe she needed a heavier drink now. She chose the first thing she saw and took a long sip that made her a bit dizzy.

"Oh! Look who we have here Sasori, hn!" a disturbingly familiar voice was heard dangerously close to the pinkette.

"Oh, it's the Pink beauty." Sasori continued Deidara's thoughts. Sakura slowly turned to face the two seniors with her verdant eyes wide as dinner plates.

Sasori and Deidara obviously did not wear any costume, just simple clothes, but elegant ones. They were really beautiful and alluring, she couldn't refuse that. Their colorful shirts and dark jeans pants complimented their bodies quite well.

"Oh…hi…" Sakura mumbled and tried to leave hastily before it's too late, but something grabbed her arm.

"Leaving so soon? Please stay with us for a while" Sasori pleaded her. Sakura turned to face the red-haired once again. He was actually pretty handsome. He must have a lot of fan girls for sure. Even the ridiculous amount of ear piercing he had did not look bad in Sakura's eyes. Maybe it wasn't that bad idea to stay with them. Not to mention that they were Itachi's friends. He was bound to make an appearance at some point.

"Please Pinkie stay with us, yeah!" Deidara smiled widely to Sakura. Deidara was handsome beyond doubt and Sakura did not need the cold glares she got from the nearby girls to understand that '_you can't just simply refuse Deidara-senpai'._

"Ok..." Sakura finally gave in. "But my name is not Pinkie! It's Sa…"

"Sakura-san?" a bass voice called for her. In all truthfulness Sakura's now pounding heart felt true bliss. Regardless of her continual denials, she longed to hear that voice. She simply needed to hear _his_ voice. He was too dazzling, too mesmerizing, too alluring to refuse.

"Uchiha-san?" Itachi rolled his eyes playfully at his name.

"When will you _ever_ learn petite pinkette?" he chuckled gently.

"Itachi, we found her first, yeah. Finders Keepers! Go dance with your fan club, yeah!" Deidara crossed his arms over his chest.

"No. I don't think so." Itachi's voice sounded unrealistically calm and beyond certain in its give. The older Uchiha arched his elegant eyebrow and Deidara seemed to back away a little under the raven-haired's glare.

Itachi wasn't dressed with a costume either. This Uchiha wore a dark grey shirt with a black tie hanging loosely around his strong pale neck complimenting his toned broad chest. His sleeves were rolled up much like his brother's. His pants were pitch black like his tie and quite tight, showing off his amazing well-built body. His hair was perfect and silk like always, tempting every woman to dug her fingers on his raven locks.

Uchiha Itachi always wore his uniform perfectly, so this once Sakura was surprised to see a different, more 'loose' look on him. It honestly suited him quite well, but then again try to name something that couldn't look good on Itachi. He could have shown up with a beans bag and still look awesome. That's Itachi for you. Hence, Sakura couldn't possibly remove her gaze from him. She was doomed to always strive to look on his fiery and yet so dark eyes and marble-like visage.

"What? Are you going to snatch her right from my hands Itachi? That's not fair, you know…" Sasori arched his eyebrows as well. He wasn't as scared of Itachi as Deidara was.

"I think we should ask Sakura-san first." Itachi simply said and looked over to the girl.

"So, my petite pinkette will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Itachi's smile was downright impossible to resist. Actually Sakura was surprised her now jelly legs haven't given up on her yet.

"A…I would love to, Uchi…eehh I mean Itachi-san!" Sakura swallowed hard. She was still unable to avert her eyes from him. Itachi smiled more widely and bowed his head in appreciation.

"I guess that settles it." He simply told his friends with a smirk and asked for Sakura's hand. The pinkette immediately obliged and let herself be guided into the crowd once again.

"He and his good looks! I hate him, yeah! Damn Mr. Perfect!" Sakura heard Deidara complain. "One simple glance and the chicks flock around him and fall one after another, hn. I don't believe it, hn!"

"Deidara, you should actually learn a couple of things from him and not bluntly dart at every pretty girl you see." Sasori impassively told him and turned away, towards the hallway.

Sakura's face flushed a little and she tried to follow Itachi. The older Uchiha was gently holding her hand leading her on a relatively less-crowded place, where they could actually breathe and move at the same time. Sakura was too shy to look at him all the time, but if she wasn't so coy she could easily notice that Itachi's onyx orbs were simply frozen upon staring at her.

"You are really beautiful today, petite pinkette! Are you an elf this beautiful night?" Itachi inquired with one of his usual kind smirks.

"Ahh thank you Itachi-san, you look really nice yourself. Actually that wasn't my intention, but since everyone seems to think so, then I guess I am dressed as an elf." Sakura's gaze was fixated on the floor and she tugged one of her pink locks behind her ear while talking as a sigh of her bashfulness. Itachi's charcoal eyes followed her beautiful fingers with unexpected interest.

"So..shall we dance then?" Itachi gently asked and Sakura nodded, trying to hide her blush.

Soon enough Sakura was dancing again, but this time it was different. She was wary of her surroundings more than ever. After all it's not every day that she gets to dance with _the _Uchiha Itachi. The Philax tried to ignore the pestering of his fan girls. Itachi himself 'shoved' the intruders away with a couple of cold glares. They were both moving simultaneously, catching each other's rhythm gracefully. Sakura's white dress was flowing around her along with her beautiful hair. Clearly Sakura dancing right now was a spectacle to behold.

Itachi kept dancing at a safe distance, not wanting to make the rosette uncomfortable. Sakura's eyes were fixated on his most of the time, trying to decipher some hidden mystery, some underlying meaning, some hidden power. In fact, she wanted, yearned and craved to be captured by those eyes, those amazingly glimmering obsidian crystals. She could stay like that forever and don't mind.

Itachi was moving amazingly well with his long hair beautifully tracing his every move. He looked something more than dazzling, something more than mesmerizing and this very person only had eyes for his petite pinkette right now. Sakura felt honored to say the least. This man was simply magical, amazing, fantastic.

Soon enough, Itachi tried to get closer to the girl.

"May I?" he gently requested to put his hands on Sakura's waist. Sakura swallowed hard to hold her excitement and finally nodded in approval, but she definitely wasn't prepared for what came next.

His tender touch was enough to bring butterflies in her stomach, to make her legs jelly-like, to set her emerald eyes on sparkling and unmanageable fire, to make her blood boil from excitement. Sakura had to hold her moan and sigh when Itachi's slender and strong arms contacted her. Goose bumps traveled down Sakura's spine and she momentarily lost every connection to reality. However, she shortly managed to get a grip of her surroundings and senses, but still she wasn't completely rational yet.

Itachi was something more than astounding and alluring, but Sakura currently failed to realize that she was as well. The older Uchiha's hands were gently wrapped around her slim and round waist. Every contact they made caused an electric current to be produced and render Sakura's body nearly completely numb. Sakura felt the urgent need to close her eyes and savor the moment. It was enjoyable beyond belief. Who could have known that a simple touch could be enough to make a Philax's senses go crazy, to make her forget about reality and surrender herself to an unimaginable world beyond this dimension, beyond anything a mind could ever imagine.

Sakura was a part of the Supernatural world; she was part of the magic of this planet. And yet what she could feel right now, in Itachi's gentle embrace was so much better that any kind of magic she ever encountered. Every spell, every illusion, every power was rendered useless now. What could ever be stronger, more vivid than this moment? Sakura honestly couldn't think of everything.

The rosette tried to dance modestly. She had to keep herself decent, contracted, demure. She simply couldn't allow herself to be taken away and act all slutty now that she was in a male's hands. Thus she tried not to touch him too much or shake her hips too intensely, even though Itachi's touch seemed to crave that kind of movement. Surprisingly the girl felt the need to get even closer to the man, to lose every sense, every hint of modesty, every limit within his embrace, his touch, even within his flaming kiss, his ablaze and sweet mouth.

However, Haruno Sakura was still Haruno Sakura and she would never let her dignity fly away like that. No…that's out of the question. She has a destiny, a duty to fulfill, she could _not_ lose herself and her decisiveness now of all times. Not now that the Ritual is so damn close. She simply had not such right, such luxury.

She had to stay away from temptation, right? She promised herself that. She took a vow. She could not wince, she could not flinch, she simply could not back away. She was a warrior, a Philax, a protector, not a woman. She might felt like a woman now, but her first and foremost nature and identity was that of a warrior. The fact that she was a female was just an irrelevant detail, a fact she should relinquish forever if she wanted to succeed in her life as Philax.

Thus, even though every fiber, every hormone in her body dictated something else, Sakura managed to abruptly move away from the Uchiha and catch her erratic breath.

The man looked nearly startled for a moment. The petite pinkette wasn't in his arms anymore and that was so abrupt and unexpected. She seemed to enjoy herself just now. What happened?

"Sakura-san? Are you alright? Did I do something improper?" Itachi looked perplexed now, even worried for the young woman before him. Sakura on the other hand, looked a little frightened, like a child lost in a never-ending maze.

Sakura was hesitant. What should she say to him? He was so gracious, so nice, so kind, so discreet…he was perfect in every way possible but she…she couldn't do it…

"No Itachi-san, but…I need to catch my breath. Do you mind if I go outside for a while?" Sakura thought up an excuse.

'_NO...NO…What the hell are you doing? He is awesome! Don't leave him to the mercy of all those sluts! He chose you! Don't abandon him! HE IS PERFECT!'_ Inner Sakura was screaming like crazy.

'_Shut up.' _Sakura simply silenced her inner self.

"Do you want me to escort you outside then?" Itachi's kind and caring eyes almost pleaded Sakura. However, the pinkette had no choice. She took a vow and that was all there is to it. Someday she will be forced to abandon him, every single thought of him and all those sentiments. Better do it now that things are still relatively calm. Sakura was sure that if this continues she was going to grief for way more things than her long lost freedom.

"No it's ok." Sakura clenched her fists and teeth. "I am sorry Itachi-san." She bowed her head apologetically and turned away, but a gentle hand grabbed her wrist.

"Can I see you again then? I apologize if I did something inappropriate." Sakura wouldn't dare to face him now. She bit her teeth and drew out a little bit of scarlet blood.

"No, you didn't and that's exactly the point. I am sorry Uchiha-san, but I have to go."

However, Itachi did not let go. Sakura turned to face him and free herself but he looked frozen, void of every sentiment and every sense of his surroundings. Little did she know that the man was perfectly aware of every single detail, even the most silent and timid beating.

"I am really sorry." Sakura apologized once more and finally freed her hand, running as far as possible.

* * *

Itachi was still for a couple of seconds, perhaps even more still that a statue, trying to capture and comprehend every single moment, every single sense, every single sentiment, every single droplet of liquid in this room, every single vibration of nature...everything and anything.

The petite pinkette now was nowhere to be seen. But Itachi wasn't that hurt only because she so abruptly left. Now though, he did not had the luxury of time. Itachi couldn't just sit and ponder about it, even though he certainly wanted to. He wanted to chase after her, to snatch this little elf, but he also needed to act fast and effectively before things turn ugly to the point of no return. It wasn't like he wasn't prepared for unexpected moments like this.

The proud Uchiha almost disappeared in a flash, like a ghost, like lightning dashing through the room, much like he was made out of thin golden air. For some moments he was absolutely nowhere to be found. Like he vanished from the face of the earth, now traveling in some kind of parallel universe. Then… he suddenly appeared again, close to the drink table trying to ease the hungry demons from within, trying to suppress the darkness now gradually enveloping his mind and heart.

Konan and Nagato were now taking one more round of drinks. The red-haired man turned at exactly the right time spotting his usually silent, calm and collected friend. However, this time this was not the case. Uchiha Itachi did not look calm and collected at all, but he was silent alright.

"Itachi. You look pale, what happened?" Konan asked her friend worriedly. Itachi did not answer but simply devoured a cup of a heavy drink relentlessly, gradually proceeding to the next one.

"Is it the smell?" Nagato probed lowly, but the onyx-haired man heard him nonetheless. Itachi froze once again and locked his obsidian eyes on Nagato's purple ones. It was enough for the two to communicate mutely.

"You know then?" Itachi calmly asked the red-haired, without a hint of worry and uneasiness. Itachi always had control over things, even over his own emotions.

"I can smell pretty well too, you know." Nagato simply replied. Konan's eyes were flickering back and forth trying to decipher the underlying meaning of their words, to no avail.

"Itachi, who were you dancing with?" Konan worriedly asked the Uchiha again. She was more than just curious though. Itachi did not answer at first; he simply shared a mysterious glare with Nagato, but Konan needed, no she _commanded_ an answer. The amber eyes of the Philax were resolute. She would get her answer no matter what.

If Itachi did not wish so, he would never reveal the girl's identity. However, the stoic Konan was his friend and he didn't have any plans to infuriate her or making her feel unwanted, making her feel a stranger, someone unfamiliar with a so-called great scheme Konan's eyes surely thought they spotted within Nagato's and Itachi's orbs. Hence, Uchiha Itachi had no reason not to tell Konan the truth. Nagato already knew anyway.

"Haruno Sakura" his baritone voice uttered, but Konan's eyes remained stoic and emotionless as always.

* * *

Ino was now completely and utterly tired. She was dancing with Kiba relentlessly all this time. Of course, normally she could hold much longer but those heels were honestly a pain in the butt (more precisely a pain in the feet actually...)

Inuzuka Kiba was one hell of a good dancer indeed. Ino could proudly announce she was really good herself. She didn't trip even though she was in those damn killer shoes, even though she had more drinks that she was supposed to.

In a few words, Ino was in heaven. That Kiba not only knew how to dance, but he also knew what to say, when to say, and how to say it. He even knew where to touch. Quite frankly, she didn't think he was capable of that.

Ino, though, was strict with herself. Sakura's image flew from her mind quite a lot of times. What a certain pink-head would do in this situation? She would have chopped the male's hands off of course.

Yamanaka Ino took a vow, she promised herself to be modest, restrained. Thus, she didn't let the Inuzuka, regardless of his damn good looks, to put his hands anywhere but her waist and that was clearly for dancing purposes. A kiss of course was completely out of the question.

Yes…Haruno Sakura would be proud if Ino now for sure. The blonde Philax couldn't hold her smirk.

"Do you want a break or something?" Kiba asked his dazzling dancing partner.

"Sure if you don't mind." Ino replied.

Soon they were sitting on a couch along with most of Ino's friends. Tenten was sitting right next to Hyuuga Neji after some crazy dancing sessions(because that was Tenten and nothing could be normal and calm about her, especially when she wanted to have fun). Hinata, yes the shy Hinata was sitting right next to a certain blond boy, who was smiling at her like she was his breath, his reason for living. By looking around some more Ino noticed that a certain blonde senpai was now surprisingly dancing with a certain lazy classmate of the company.

Ino couldn't help but smile at the scene. Her friends seemed happy, so she had no reason not to be. However something was terribly missing, something pink actually.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sak?" Ino questioned the company after a while. Naruto pondered for a second and then answered.

"She was dancing with Sai, I think."

"Naruto-kun that was nearly two hours ago…." Hinata gently corrected him.

"Ah…you are right Hinata-chan." He gave her a tender grin and Hinata giggled.

"I think I saw her with the Uchiha." Neji flatly said.

"Uchiha? Like Uchiha Sasuke?" Ino's eyes widened with excitement.

"No. Uchiha Itachi actually."

_Itachi? Was Sakura dancing with Uchiha Itachi of all people?_ Why Ino didn't know about it? She was supposed to know everything regarding her best friend.

"Are you sure Neji?" Ino asked again.

"I think. It was some time ago though." Neji added.

"But where is she now?" Tenten wondered out loud.

"I haven't seen her." Kiba noted.

"Hey, is that Sai? We could ask him about Sakura-chan. HEY SAI-BASTARD!" Naruto called for his friend. Sai seemed to have heard Naruto beside the loud noise.

"What is it dick-less?" he asked Naruto the moment he approached them.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and his face changed a thousand colors. Hinata's blush was to be expected. The rest of the company simple giggled, including Ino. Ok…Neji didn't giggle, but he did smirk.

"SHUT UP YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD! Where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"Ah…the pinkette?" Sai retorted. "She kicked me mercilessly and ran away." He bluntly said. The boys of the company looked surprised but at the same time content.

"That's my girl!" Tenten cheered.

"That's my Sak, but tell me what did you do to her? Sakura doesn't bite for no reason…"Ino was really curious now.

"I wish she had bitten me actually. Now my knee is experiencing-…"

"We don't care about your knee. You had it coming. What did you say to her this time?" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing much…" Sai shrugged.

"Nothing much…like what dickhead?" Kiba probed.

"I simply called her ugly." At Sai's words all the boys 'face-palmed' and the girls were simply unable to close their mouths.

"You called her what?" Tenten looked furious now. No one dares insult a friend, a Philax and lives to tell the tale.

"But Sakura-san is so beautiful…" Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard.

"You insulted my Sak? My Sakura? Then indeed you had it coming idiot!" Ino's fiery gaze made Sai step back a little.

"Why the hell you said such a thing?" Tenten wished for a proper explanation.

"Don't bother yourself with him. He is just a jackass and insults every person on earth. He thinks that's something normal." Kiba informed the Philakes.

But certainly that didn't make Ino fell less worried or more comfortable or calm or relaxed.

_Where on earth is Sakura now?_

* * *

The pinkette ran towards the front door, trying to get away from all this craziness to find a source of consolation and alleviation . She needed some fresh air. However, the moment she made it to the front door she realized it was impossible to escape. Many couples were shamelessly making out right there, making it almost impossible for Sakura to proceed any further.

The rosette clenched her fists and while cursing gods and demons she turned back into the living room to find something to do, something to drink, oh whatever…. This time though she purposely, continuously and stubbornly tried to avoid anything and everything beautiful and onyx again, whatever that might be. Soon enough, after snatching some drinks from Hino -who was desperately searching for Sasuke and trapped Sakura into a meaningless conversation for quite some time- her face lit up because she noticed something that definitely made her feel happy again. Quickly she headed towards her friends and smiled at them.

"Hey it's Sak!" Tenten announced excitedly, when she spotted the petal-haired beauty of the group.

"Where were you forehead? We were looking for you!"

"Sorry pig, I had something to do. Are you alright?" Sakura asked them when she finally was close enough.

"We are great Sakura-san. Are you ok?" Hinata looked a little worried for her friend.

"Are you having fun Sakura-chan?" Naruto happily asked.

"Yeah sure Naruto! I very much enjoy your party!" _Well at least she _was_ enjoying it a little while ago_, but she wouldn't tell Naruto that.

"I am glad to hear that." Naruto gave another toothy grin.

"Where is your dance partner forehead? I heard you changed a couple of men during the night." Sakura froze at Ino's words. Damn Ino and her gossip skills!

"I have none right now. I decided to take a break." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"A break from an _Uchiha_? Are you nuts?" Ino whispered to her. Sakura simply shrugged. "What happened?" Ino questioned further.

"I will tell you later." Sakura whispered back.

"Hey what are you whispering? Not some deadly scheme to take revenge on us or something similar I hope…"

"Hm…Kiba…did you do something we need to take revenge for?" Ino playfully arched her eyebrows. Kiba gulped.

"No…Not really."

"Good then. I am not going to have your head." Sakura continued teasing. "Speaking of heads, has anyone seen a certain red-head?"

"I haven't" Tenten stated and took a sip of her drink.

"I thought I actually saw Karin-san." Hinata timidly said.

"Really Hina-chan? Where? When?" Ino's need of gossip emerged again.

"I think she was dancing with Suigetsu-kun or something, but I am not sure. A little while ago I think she was still looking for Sasuke-kun." Hinata fidgeted her fingers now.

"Really? That damn red-head!" Ino flipped her hair again.

"Damn _Suigetsu_ actually. I didn't think he had the balls for that." Kiba's words earned him a great deal of reprimanding glares from the girls.

"Hey…really thank you guys for coming! I appreciate that!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and tried to change the subject, effectively 'saving' Kiba.

"It's ok if you bring some cake like…NOW!" Ino teased Naruto and he seemed really terrified by Ino's looks.

"Juugo was supposed to start serving the cake after a while. If you go to the table you will probably find some now." Neji informed her.

"No candles?" Tenten asked.

"No…not now. Trust me I wanted to have candles alright, but with so much alcohol and sweat around, we would probably have set the house on fire."

"Which is NOT a GOOD thing!" Kiba nearly interrupted the birthday boy.

"I see…" Hinata nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hey we were planning to have a real cake tomorrow or Sunday morning. Will you ladies want to come?" Naruto seemed exited again.

"Ah…thanks Naruto…" Sakura mumbled, unsure of what to do.

"So…will you?" Kiba asked once more.

"Depends. Don't you guys have to clean this mess or something?" Ino pointed out. Suddenly Kiba's and Naruto's faces dropped dramatically and Neji shook his head in exasperation.

"That bad?" Sakura teased, but the boys did not respond in any way. The Philakes exchanged a couple of glances once more and nodded.

"We can help if you want…" Hinata offered to voice their silent conjecture. The faces of the young men immediately gained back their colors and excitement.

"Seriously? You would do that Hinata-chan?"

"Of course Naruto-kun." Sakura couldn't help but smile to Hinata. Apparently she didn't stutter anymore. '_That's my girl_!" Sakura thought.

"It's a hard job you know. Better take back the offer before it's too late." Kiba told them.

"We are going to be fine. I can assure you we had _much _worse….." Tenten grinned and so did the rest of the guardians, quickly understanding the inside joke.

"Ok then. Your fault. Don't blame us!" Kiba took a sip from his drink. They all more or less laughed at Kiba's words and Naruto kept asking: _what could possibly be worse than cleaning up this mess? _The Philakes laughed, but they did not reveal anything whatsoever. Surely Naruto haven't met Senju Tsunade, or at least the 'trainer side' of her.

Then, as the company continued talking and laughing, all of a sudden a nearby balloon burst violently, scaring the hell out of the people around it, especially the people right before and behind girls around the 'dangerous balloon' did a good job at exaggerating and started screaming and jumping up and down like there was no tomorrow.

As a result, most of the people around the said girls, Ino included, spilled their drinks all around the place, since they were unable to save the cups from the girls' frantic movements and jostles. Sakura being in the middle of it all, ended up with a huge stain on her beautiful white dress…

"Damn it!" Sakura exclaimed while looking at the damage her dress just endured.

"On no Sak! Sorry..so sorry! Do you think you can clean it up?" Ino had nearly knelt down in order to apologize.

"If you clean it now I think you can save most of it Sakura-san" Hinata noted, after carefully looking at the stain.

"You can go to my room and clean it up, Sakura." Kiba suggested, trying his best to somehow 'fix' the damage. After all, the female menaces made him spill his own drink as well, so he did take part on the plan to 'Destroy-Sakura's- beautiful-dress'.

"Thanks Kiba. Where do I go?" Sakura asked still looking at the dress with a look full of disappointment. She really liked that dress, darn it!

"You go upstairs; there you will find a hallway. You go inside the third door on your right. That's my room. Inside there is another door leading to the restroom. You are welcome to use it, just pay no attention to the stench."

"Stench?" Sakura looked extremely worried now.

"Aaaa yeah. It's not that bad though. Naruto is worse." Kiba rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"HEY I AM NOT!"

"Yes you are Naruto! Now shut it!"

"Neji stop always taking his side!"

Sakura rolled her eyes in amusement and headed upstairs as fast as she could. She _had to_ save that dress!

It was quite hard to make way through all those drunken people, but finally the pinkette managed to find the stairs leading on the second floor. Surprisingly no couple was hidden upstairs or anyone else for that matter. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief and swiftly found the door to Kiba's bedroom.

Sakura expected a much worse spectacle actually. In fact Kiba's bedroom was _relatively _tidy. It wasn't the tidiest room ever, but Sakura was prepared for something much worse. It didn't even smell that much. Maybe that was because of the comparison with the _real stench_ of the living room because of the dancing.

Kiba's room was quite big, but aside from that it was normal. Normal bed with dark blue sheets, walls covered with a bunch of posters, some clothes deserted around the place, a desk full of unsorted papers…quite normal really… Sakura didn't need to turn on the light. She was able to see everything clearly. She was a well trained Philax after all.

Sakura's lips curved into a small smirk after watching some of the posters and she quickly opened the door to enter the bathroom, which was _way better_ that what Sakura was expecting too. Kiba was quite clean for a boy, or maybe the maid was _that much _skillful.

Either way, Sakura didn't mind. The pinkette turned on the bathroom lights and moved closer to the sink trying to apply some hot water on the spot and carefully rub it. Hopefully Kiba had a hairdresser; otherwise Sakura had to appear with a huge water stain on her breasts' area. That was not necessarily a bad thing since it was a way better choice than appearing with a huge beer stain on the dress. The problem, though, was that the said dress was white, almost translucent and it's widely known that water+white clothes weren't that much of a good combination, especially if the dress is wet right on your chest plate and you are a young woman currently attending a party full of drunken College students.

Sakura inspected the damage again and again. Thank Kami-sama the beer stain was almost completely gone. The water though was yet to dry. Sakura bit her lips and frowned. Her bra was disturbingly visible now. What she should do?

The young Philax looked around in case Kiba kept a hairdresser, but soon Sakura started inwardly laughing at herself. Kiba didn't have long hair to dry, why should he have a hair-dresser in the first place? Maybe his mother had one, but Sakura definitely wasn't the person who could just barge into every room, searching every private section for a damn hairdresser.

What the hell was wrong with her? She was a guardian…she shouldn't be intimidated over a water stain! There must be a way to escape from this predicament. The rosette tried to look around in case she was missing something important. She knew that she was yet to master Wind Element techniques, hence she couldn't use her powers at this point. And then…it hit her!

There was a window at the bathroom. She might as well open it and try to dry the cloth with her hands of something. Actually that was the perfect chance for some relaxation. She was yet to breathe fresh air, which she was in desperate need of from the moment she left Uchiha Itachi dumbfounded. Yes…that was perfect. Her friends knew that the stain was bad so they wouldn't worry for her. It was perfect really…

Thus, Sakura opened the window wide and let the night breeze dance with her long pink hair. She closed the bathroom door to save Kiba's leaflets and papers from the light air and she seated herself on the toilet lid.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the quiet moment and ease her turbulent mind, while drying her dress. She was yet to process what she did to Itachi. If she thought that not talking to him was rude at first then what was the right characterization for what she actually did? She acted like a true _female dog_ really and he definitely didn't deserve such treatment. Hell...Sakura was the one who did not deserve his interest in her. He was Uchiha Itachi for crying out loud and she just...!

The pinkette placed her palm on her forehead and let out a sigh. Itachi _most certainly_ did not deserve such treatment …that's true, but what Sakura could do? She was a Philax, she couldn't help it. The way she is going to live her life is predetermined. She has no way to change that.

Yes, Itachi is amazing, thoughtful, caring, honest, kind and drop-dead gorgeous but Sakura is a guardian and that cannot change. She made a promise god damn it! And she rather rot in hell than go back on her word! This is Haruno Sakura for you.

After a long time of contemplation and intense discussions with Inner-Sakura -who was a hardcore fun of whatever Uchiha walked the earth- the outer Sakura proved to be the strongest one in a matter of power and volition and soon decided to leave her current isolation and return to the party before it's time to leave. Well no…before it's time to _clean_ actually.

To be frank Sakura wasn't in her best state. Actually she felt a little dizzy. After all she never had alcohol before. The only way she ever used alcohol was for healing purposes and thus, now she wasn't feeling very well. She had more cups that she should apparently. Damn Hino that passed her those cups full of the damn liquid!

'_I should have listened to Temari-senpai and Konan-senpai more. Right back on me now. I deserve it…'_ Sakura thought and tried to grab the doorknob.

The moment she slightly opened her door, the other one, meaning the bedroom's door, was flanged open and then slammed closed in a matter of seconds. Sakura was startled for a moment, but the next she was able to pinpoint what was happening before her, even though the room was enveloped into blackness.

Apparently one of the couples was _too daring_ and thus they ended up here, in Kiba's bedroom trying who-knows-what-Sakura-does-not-want-to-learn. Inadvertently Sakura witnessed some of the _intimate_ scene before her.

The two so-called-lovers were now panting hard and moaning quite loud. The female one had long blonde hair that were now tangled into the boys hands wildly. They were literally eating each other's faces now. Sakura recognized the girl, but she couldn't see the boy clearly yet. She was in the senior year, but she never saw her hanging out with Konan-senpai and her friends.

The man significantly taller than her, literally ripped apart the female's clothes revealing a dark lacy bra. He also did the same with her skirt that was now left with only pieces of the article of clothing it had once been. The girl now only in her black underwear-that were sure to be destroyed soon- frantically removed the boy's black shirt leaving him bare-chested. Sakura could almost count his muscles and abs.

The pinkette made sure not to open the door too much. If the door accidentally opens they would realize the lights were on and thus they would eventually realize someone was 'spying' on them. In all honesty Sakura had no such intention. It wasn't her fault that they decided to _do it_ now of all times and in this of all rooms. At least she had Kiba's permission to be here, what did they have, ha? Lust was not enough an excuse for Sakura.

Now the moans got even louder. The man pinned the blonde on Kiba's bed almost eating her alive again and biting every single bit of her lips, neck and cleavage. If that's what making out means Sakura has to say _thanks but no thanks_. It's kind of scary really. Where is love? Where is romance in this act? It most definitely disgusted her. Sakura was a virtuous girl and a proud warrior. She rather die that stoop so low as doing such licentious and lewd acts like the people before her were now doing. She was an innocent and beautiful maiden!

Sakura was ready to slowly and silently close the door before she sees something that will most definitely regret. The best options she had right now were either to wait until they finish-not so likely- or jump from the bathroom's window. Yes, it is small and she is currently on the second floor of the mansion but hey…she is a Philax…She is way tougher than that, you know….

The pinkette tried to slowly shut the door carefully and mutely, with steady moves, without the lights betraying her position. She most definitely did not want to get caught for something like that. After all is she was caught she must try her best to prove she is not an elephant (meaning that she will need to prove something clearly obvious that the others just refuse to admit even though it's definitely true.) She didn't even want to be here in the first place for crying out loud!

And that's when hell broke loose in Sakura's mind. For a second she knew nothing other than she was extremely dizzy and needed to puke her insides out. Everything became an abstract picture in front of her, nothing was coherent anymore, everything was fuzzy, nothing...only a blur. It probably was because of the drinks, but it could also be from the sight before her that easily put her into a state of utter shock. Because the moment she closed the door something like a lightning bolt landed on her head, completely destroying her calm demeanor.

Sakura did not care anymore; she slammed the door shut, not minding secrecy any longer. Swiftly she strode towards the tiny window and put her head outside, making her long hair flow around her once again.

She could not think straight. She was at a loss. She lost every solid ground from beneath her feet. She felt like jumping into the dark abyss and preparing to be devoured by unseen despicable monsters. Sakura was now distraught. It almost felt like the 'day with the red eyes', only a little different. Something else was wrong this time. Either way it was definitely _wrong…_

Sakura heard some different kind of noises from the bedroom. Apparently they understood someone was in the bathroom. It didn't matter now. Sakura was ready to jump, lose herself into the cold air with her white dress flowing around her like a forest Nymph.

Nothing mattered anymore. Her heart was irrevocably shattered, broken, crumbled down, collapsed, rendered useless, unable to take commands anymore in any way and for any reason. That wasn't supposed to happen. It shouldn't have been that painful. That was not how it was supposed to be….

Sakura wanted to forget everything, to wake up from the nightmare, to rest soundly on her bed rather than being here, at this party.

It's ok…Naruto won't mind. She honestly can't take it...Naruto would probably understand, right? She simply wanted to gouge her eyes out forever, to remove that fiery image from her head immediately.

She _needed_ to forget! Because, the man now sharing the same bed with the blonde senior had naturally onyx hair, spiky in the back, with dark bangs framing his pale face and mesmerizing obsidian eyes…..

* * *

**Author's note: **Ahmm...I just want to remind you that this story is still rated T...so...do you think the *_cough_*_ intimate_ scene *_cough_* was decent enough? Did you like the costumes? Naruto's gift? And what is wrong with Itachi and Nagato? Is something wrong or the Uchiha Itachi was simply heartbroken? I really don't think so...:P

Did you miss Sasuke? I honestly kind of did... Sorry not much mini Uchiha this time...I have a reason for that though...Please wait for the next chapter Sasuke fans! Be prepared! I don't remember saying that again(maybe I did) but this is a **SasuSaku** story! I am so excited to publish the next chapter! :D Yeah!

I must say that writing a 'party' chapter was a huge ordeal for me. I don't know why but I had such a hard time writing this. So...I don't think I did that much of a good job this time especially on the first part...Please forgive me if you think so as well. Sorry for that but then again this is the longest chapter up to this point ...I think... And it had some Ino's POV and Itachi's POV(kind of...) to boot... I really want to know what you think. I really fought hard to have this chapter done, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. :P

Remember that **I love you all from the bottoms of my heart**! Thank you all for reading this! I will try to update soon!

Please do not forget to review! If you don't I will slam my head against my bedroom door!(ok...I am obviously joking...but I will be really happy if you review,ok?)


	8. Injured

**_Thank you for your amazing reviews:_ Guest,Yuuki-Hime 2097, Wings Of Silver Wishes,Nuria Sato, SasuSakuKawaii, LovelySakura777, LadyMartel4000, ILoveSxS, OXPrimrosexAngeXO,xXLindy-ChanXx831 !  
**

**_Special Thanks to _****xXLindy-ChanXx831 **_for reviewing every single chapter!_  


**And thank you all who clicked on the follow and favorite little box! (^.^)/  
**

**LovelySakura777: **Ohh...I am so sorry to hear that you were sick! I really hope you get well soon(probably you are recovered now that are you reading this though..:P)! I apologize if the end made you cry :( but please do not worry! Everything will fall into place! I promise! (there is a high chance that things will get bad again sometime, but hey, what can a story be without a little adventure and angst?)As for the Sasuke-playboy thing...hmm..I know I have said that again but appearances can be deceiving! _Maybe he is hiding something underneath...?_;) Don't worry about the length. I am grateful for your long reviews but it's ok even if you write one single word! It makes me happy that you read it anyway! Thanks to you and the rest of the lovely reviewers out there my bedroom did not acquire a new hole. :P My mother certainly owes you a lot now. :D Get well dear (at least I hope you recovered soon after you reviewed) and please enjoy this chapter! :)**  
**

**A/N**: _Please do not be afraid! The chapter is long, but hopefully the quality is on par with the quality! Enjoy! I promise it's **juicy**...  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story.

* * *

**********.:Binds of My Duty and Love:.**

**Chapter 8**

**~Injured~**

* * *

_The best revenge is to be unlike him who performed the injury_

Marcus Aurelius

* * *

The pink-haired beauty was now hanging by a simple thread. All that she needed was one subtle push to be devoured by the powers of nature and discard and dissipate the pain that now was eating her alive. She was ready to surrender to gravity and lose herself in the adrenaline the fall always promises to produce inside her system.

Haruno Sakura was more than ready to jump.

Then, every measure of time seemed to be nothing, just void and vague words, because everything around the Guardian looked like it stopped working or even moving forever. The clocks stopped ticking, the breaths and heart-beatings seemed to cease and await the young woman to drop herself into her self-made abyss and the purification she was about to experience.

The fall was supposed to be liberating, a form of catharsis, a form of consolation and that alone was so very promising right now.

Sakura could clearly see that down ahead was nothing more than a simple but breath-taking green garden with some colorful flowers here and there to greatly increase the beauty of the scenery. Probably it was a courtesy of Kiba's mother and most likely it was her secret pride since the garden was in the backyard, meaning it was protected from indiscreet or unwanted eyes. It was like a mystical garden.

The girl with the jade eyes though did not have the luxury to stand by and admire the scenery. The pain and agony inside her were so much more urgent to cure than her need for midnight gardening!

Yes, Sakura was dizzy now and she had that feeling deteriorate more and more from the moment her eyes met the incriminating obsidian color. Almost every image that could now form inside her head was blurry, shaky, hazy. Obviously it was not the best situation possible if you want to jump from a two-story mansion. Nonetheless, it was more than crystal clear that Sakura did not have another choice whatsoever.

She did not have to think twice for she was absolutely resolute from the moment she saw and recognized the man before her. In all honesty, she had probably already decided the moment the so-called couple entered the damn bedroom. The fact that a certain Uchiha was one of the lecherous perpetrators of her current predicament only rendered the situation much more agonizing and demanding but not less heart-wrecking for the rosette.

For Sakura's mind it felt like hours, for the real world though the girl didn't lose even a tiny millisecond and quickly surrendered to the cold September breeze just before releasing the air that was trapped inside her lungs.

It was a nearly unconscious reaction…how her legs and hands left the window frame and got lost in the downfall, how she seemed to welcome the unmatched and unique sensation of falling down and down until there was no more.

It was indeed mesmerizing and spellbinding to witness the young woman with the long pink hair, flowing around the air like she was made of feathers. Pink locks were tracing the white body who was taking the lead in the upcoming confrontation with the cold dirt. Emerald eyes were glimmering like glass under the sun, even though outside of her restless mind it was pitch black with only a hint of a dim light's presence. She indeed resembled a Nymph now that the white dress was gently enveloping her torso and limbs, accompanying her to the end. The ground looked a lot closer to the girl by the second.

Midnight always is a magical moment and Sakura would love to watch the moon that night. If she wasn't in that kind of stalemate she could probably sit and admire the night sky with the luminous dots adorning it and breathe slowly, trying to savor the tranquility the midnight veil always brought to her. However, Sakura had to forget any 'luxury' of that kind for the time being. She had to act quickly now and avoid any unnecessary contact with her worst enemy that now finally and officially had a name, a beautiful name in fact.

The name was Uchiha Sasuke.

Yes, he was undoubtedly an enemy. He was the reason Sakura had to jump from the second floor even though she felt more like sleeping and heal the dizziness the drinks brought her so unexpectedly. Definitely Uchiha Sasuke was going to pay for that. No one makes Haruno Sakura experience such distress and lives to tell the tale. No way in hell the pink-haired Philax will not find the leverage to retaliate for her current desperate situation and the headache she was experiencing at the moment. He will pay for this audacity!

A single breath was more than enough time for the pinkette to collide with the solid ground mercilessly but nonetheless elegantly and gracefully. Thankfully her well-trained legs did not fail her and had her land safely, without losing her balance. Sakura's shoes were tossed away during the fall, so her bare feet experienced the entire impact and now they were left to feel the cold grass and dirt beneath her.

The pinkette thanked gods and demons for her safe landing and jerked her head decisively lifting her eyes from the ground. The jade orbs held within them a smoldering fire and lashed out sparks for every enemy, even though she apparently was alone.

Sakura heaved a sigh and couldn't help but feel angry at this point. She wasn't feeling quite well, because she wasn't entirely sober and in the meantime her Philax body refused to give in to the alcohol's influence. The whole inward dispute made her even more dazed than she should be. And what about the shock her heart and mind experienced just now? Was she supposed to lose her breath and sanity just by witnessing a College boy preparing for _doing it_ with an anonymous insignificant girl?

It wasn't like Sakura wasn't suspicious and wary enough in the first place. After all she heard the rumors…Rumors about Uchiha Sasuke and his smug but at the same time playboy attitude. She should be prepared for that. To Sakura's defense, though, she couldn't possibly be prepared to behold just a sight. Who could ever expect that Sakura would be the witness of something so…lewd and dirty-in Sakura's opinion at least-. No, Sakura couldn't even imagine that her virgin eyes would be defiled so crudely and cruelly in the blink of an eye (actually the problem was that there was more than one blink!)

And again back to the most stressing and urgent matter at hand. Was Haruno Sakura supposed to _lose it_ just by watching a random (but nonetheless beautiful) boy making out with his girlfriend-lover-whatever that slut is for him-? Yes, Sakura could only think of the word 'slut' to characterize the blonde senior. At any rate Sakura was beyond thankful that she only saw the less graphic parts of their *_cough_* contact *_cough_*. Thank Kami-sama she snapped fast and dashed out of the room of licentiousness before it was too late. Or was really it too late from the very beginning? Sakura couldn't be sure just yet.

The pinkette was almost completely lost within her inward delirium. She was devoted on unknotting and dissolving the haze inside her mind that she completely forgot about her corporal needs. At this point corporal needs in the girl's mind were meant as something physical that was supposed to be taken care of but in the end it didn't much to Sakura's later frustration.

If Sakura wasn't in so much distress over the love life of a certain raven-haired Uchiha she would define that her current nearly excruciating pain was not only mental and emotional, but physical as well. Yes, her head was about to explode from the dizziness and her heart ached for an unknown and completely unexplainable reason, but what about the blood cascading from her thigh to her calf and ankle?

The sudden smell of blood was enough to put Sakura on alert, even though it wasn't as an immediate reaction as it was supposed to be. (Blame the drinks and shock for that…)

The pinkette's senses caught the so familiar smell resembling steel and salt and soon she also caught the warm feeling of some kind of liquid substance running down her leg. Sakura gulped and for a split second she even felt fear. _What was that blood all of a sudden_?

With a more careful examination Sakura was able to analyze her current situation and the probable cause of it. The rosette lifted her white dress and evaluated the damage thoroughly. Apparently she had suffered an injury. By a quick look around Sakura perceived the thorny roses –that were now more or less smashed relentlessly- and a small spiky fence that was placed to protect the colorful flowers. The fence was supported by some railing like shafts, that were also used to support the growing plants in return. Needless to say the shafts were full or spikes too.

Of course, Sakura being vertiginous she wasn't able to avoid the damn things during her landing. Heck she didn't even _see _them in the first place! And now she was paying for her foolishness dearly.

Her right thigh now gained a quite deep cut and a long one to boot. The blood was now running down to the ground and the itchy and needle like pain annoyed her the most. She could feel the soreness more and more vividly now that the numb from the adrenaline and the trauma itself were fading away.

Sakura wasn't particularly worried, but she was indeed pissed! In fact she was exasperated! The injury wasn't that minor; actually it was quite serious in a way, given that the blood was almost disturbingly much, but that was not a big problem for the rosette. Sakura was trained as a Healer by Senju Tsunade; hence this was _nothing_ to worry about.

The girl though was absolutely furious over the fact that she was dumb enough to get injured by a mere two-story fall by a small bathroom window. Heck …she was a Philax! She shouldn't be pestered by such mundane things!

Speaking of mundane there was another thing that greatly irked her beyond belief.

Her beautiful dress that she so much tried to keep intact during the night was now ripped to shreds on the right side, signaling that there was a deep abrasion right there. The white garment was now full of her scarlet blood and that made Sakura even more enraged. The reason she found herself in Kiba's bathroom in the first place was to save the said dress and now it was clearly beyond saving. It was more or less destroyed and she could easily pinpoint the person responsible for this mess!(and it definitely wasn't Sakura, or Kiba, or Ino who unintentionally threw their cups on her.)

"_Peachy_!" the girl scoffed. "Damn my luck!" she cursed to herself and lifted the dress one more time to check the wound. She was about to start the standard healing procedure when something else caught her attention and that couldn't be any good at this point.

"Sasuke baby…come on! No one is here!" a shaky girly voice was heard from above the guardian, specifically from a certain all too familiar room. Sakura's emerald eyes wandered for an infinitesimal moment and finally landed on the bathroom window exactly two floors above her head.

"Baby…why did you stop so suddenly? You shouldn't leave a beautiful girl alone you know! There is no one in the damn bathroom! Let's finish what we started already!" Sakura could only frown after hearing her disgustingly 'sweet' voice and the irritating sound their passionate and fervent kiss produced the very next second.

Apparently Sasuke heard the door Sakura violently slammed some moments ago, just like Sakura predicted he would. And now he was 'kind' enough to stop his 'enjoyment' to check for people in the god-damn bathroom! Of course he would appease his 'abandoned' mate with deep kisses. …_that irritating sound of parting lips was beyond frustrating!_

'_The almighty King Uchiha Sasuke was gracious enough to stop his fun to come and check on me. I should be honored!_'. Sakura inwardly scoffed and snorted.

"Nah. I am sure I heard something. Someone was there." The usual cold voice retorted. His tone was the same as always, meaning: _'I-am-Uchiha-Sasuke-and-I-know-everything-and-I-am-god-dam-proud-I am-so- perfect!'. _This smug attitude was simply intolerable! Sakura was beyond pissed. If she hadn't ended up like how she was right now she could easily launch a punch or two on his sour-_but hellishly mesmerizing_- face! He could use some lessons from the pink-haired guardian.

Why couldn't he just leave it and go back and pin his slut on Kiba's bed? Why couldn't he leave a certain pinkette alone and save her from his irritating -_and yet godly enjoyable_- presence! And here Sakura was, thinking that she was exasperated **before.** Definitely not!

The guardian's knuckles were white from pressure, her lips sore from the ruthless pain her sharp teeth inflicted and her hands were extremely shaky from anger now. And don't forget the vertigo that was not kind enough to leave her alone as well…and the pain from her leg that was not to cease until the end of the healing procedure that was yet to even _begin._

"Sasuke-kun…come on now..." this pushy-cat-wanna be- like voice could make Sakura explode, jump back up and gouge the slut's eyes out of her empty skull forever! Somehow though she managed to restrain herself and not attack.

"Smell that?" Sasuke impassively and coldly asked his 'companion' effectively interjecting her purr. Sakura's eyes widened and she looked down on her wound that was currently still bleeding. How the hell did he smell that from the second floor? Ok…there was a lot of blood, but still…he was supposed to be quite drunk as well…

"No baby. I don't. Maybe you smell my passion for you…please come back to bed with me…." But the 'slut' was somehow interrupted again this time by a sudden movement and the sound of steps that filled Sakura's senses. Wait a second...Was he going to look down from the window?

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun?" the same drunken voice purred.

"The window wasn't _supposed _to be open. Now shut up! I am trying to concentrate!"

Oh heck! Sakura almost got into panic mode…almost! Was he actually going to look from the _damn_ bathroom window? Like for real?

What did Sasuke thought that happened anyway? There was no place to hide in the bathroom window since there hardly was any frame to step at. So that leaves one choice. But...

Which sane person could actually jump from there?

It's completely insane and impossible to do such a thing! It's almost like suicide!

'_Ironic much?'_ Inner Sakura barged in Sakura's mind.

Sakura held her sigh and frustration and tried to device some kind of plan. Damn the Uchiha, his god damn -_but not any less perfect_-nose, and his suspicions!

Who does he think he is?

Was he thinking that there is an evil master-plan to spy on him while he is having his way with a College girl, which-mind you- is significantly older than him? What an arrogant and flamboyant pig!

Pig or not though he was going to look down from the window any second now and what he will perceive? An injured Sakura, her pink hair tied in countess knots and tangled with all kinds of branches from the nearby bushes and small trees, her perfect white dress ripped apart, her shoes all around the place and her eyes glued on the floor the lecherous jerk was at! No way in hell Sakura would allow that!

The Philax still has some pride left! She wasn't going to let him think she was spying on him. Yes, she could explain she wasn't actually spying and that she simply left to avoid that very said accusation, but there were some complications at hand.

Point 1: If she wasn't indeed spying then why she did she feel the need to get her ass out and leave so abruptly, like she was being chased by dogs or -even worse– demons and she immediately had to escape?

Point 2: How the hell did she manage to survive the fall? Those are _two _god damn floors and she got away with just a cut on her thigh. She actually should have ended up with some broken bones instead and that is an _understatement. _She wasn't supposed to even stand on her two legs.

Moreover, Sakura would never actually allow Uchiha Sasuke to see her in such a pitiful state with her white dress ripped apart, her long hair a mess, her shoes filled with dirt and abandoned some meters away and her thigh bleeding and most importantly she would never give him the satisfaction of thinking that _he_ was the one that led her to such a state. Sakura simply couldn't handle seeing that arrogant smirk plastered on his face! No way in hell she would humiliate herself so willingly!

So what are the options now? By the sound of it, Sasuke was climbing up to poke his head out of the window and 'investigate'. So Sakura probably had…two milliseconds to do something? Probably yes….With that being said what are the alternatives? She wasn't going to just wave her hand and greet him with a wide smile…

"_Hello Uchiha-kun I hope you are having a fantastic time up there!" _or

"_Good evening_ _Uchiha-kun I didn't see you there! Having fun? I am spectacularly good as you can see!" _or

"_Uchiha-kun could you please tell me how did I end up here? Did my drink have something inside? I don't understand a thing..."_

"_Hey Uchiha-kun, do you have some beer or chips? I am starving here!"_

"_Uchiha-kun, do you like my dress?"_

In summary all the alternatives were BAD BAD BAD! Of course Sakura won't show up like a stupid intoxicated idiot who _happened_ to fall of a bathroom window! She may be horribly dizzy and injured and more or less shocked and angry and nearly desperate but she still was a proud Philax with unimaginable powers and-…

That's it! Powers! Sakura felt like a stupid intoxicated idiot now for sure. Why the hell didn't see think of it?

Ah…yeah it was because she still haven't got to heal her damn injury and no punch would do the work fast enough to save her from embarrassment now. Sakura could use her herculean strength pretty well, but could she simply attack a mere human leaving him senseless in front of his slu-…eeh…girlfriend? That wasn't fair. Sasuke is far weaker than her. Should the strong pick on the weak? Should the supernatural creatures pick on humans? And human College boys with all their hormones experiencing one shock after another? Too cruel maybe…? Perhaps...

In any case Sakura was irresolute and that would probably be her doom. What could she use to help her at this point? She had to 'save' a lot of stuff from discovery and humiliation. Her situation was quite precarious.

And then…it dawned on her.

Of course at this tense moment she wasn't able to think of any alternatives or any drawbacks of that action or anything on the matter really. It was just a passing thought that could either save her or bring millions, no…trillions of more troubles for the young guardian.

It was the cleverest and the silliest thing to do at the same time. But this couldn't be done otherwise…Maybe the Gods were feeling particularly festive tonight and they would spare her life and dignity. Was that too much to ask?

Sakura's words were simple, like always and yet the meaning was so much heavier. Given the appreciation the pinkette held for this technique she almost felt disgusted of herself for using it because of such an arrogant and snotty bastard like Uchiha Sasuke. However, this was meant as a helping tool, right? She was supposed to use this power for her advantage and to be honest her purpose wasn't exactly that silly or mundane. She should protect her identity and dignity and that is a duty as well. It was also a matter of secrecy.

"**Morph**!" she whispered one more time in her life while praying she would be on time. She should take the form of the wolf before Sasuke's head shows up on the small window and witness Sakura's terrible sight.

Sakura will have time to mourn for her utterly destroyed clothes later. She was already prepared to bid her favorite dress farewell, but ripping it to shreds herself was a little too hard to bear. Now every and any chance to fix it flew of the window forever.

At that moment she failed to also count in the fact that she no longer had _any_ clothes to dress herself into. Not even a single article of clothing at her disposal. Everything was now history. Leave it to Sakura to worsen an already bad situation.

How the hell was she expected to go back home or to appear before of her friends? She even promised to help Naruto and the others with the cleaning for crying out loud!

Only a breath after, the beautiful pink-haired maiden was now gone. In her place stood an emerald-eyed white she-wolf with a tinge of pink on her fur. The wound in the leg and the blood still remained though. Hopefully the obnoxious Uchiha boy will just think she is a stray dog. It's too dark for a human to see anything clearly anyway. The dim sky glow was not enough to enlighten many features of the environment or the beings residing there.

Sakura's injured leg didn't experience the transformation procedure very well. In fact the bleeding became more and more worrying and intense. Sakura now started to feel the results of her blood loss. Like the vertigo wasn't bad already! The once proud and unmoving wolf now limped dangerously. In the end Sakura's leg and currently frail and feeble composure couldn't take it and she simply fell on her legs with a small complaining yell, a faint one nonetheless.

Then, Sakura locked her emerald eyes right above, on the window, only to gaze at the bottomless obsidian orbs, that were more sparkly, profound and visible, more lucid at night than they would be on broad daylight and in much closer distance.

There was so much clarity around his pale face. Sakura felt like diving into another abyss this time. In the endless abyss of his breath-taking and enticing dark pools that always held a blazing fire and yet frosty ice within. His eyes trapped hers yet another time. It was quite infuriating actually. Why did she always lose every hint of sanity when she even takes a glimpse of those eyes? That onyx eyes were now glued on her frame, it almost felt uncomfortable. After all Sakura was more or less naked in a way.

As it seems she marginally escaped utter humiliation and exposure, but she did not escape his charms at all.

"Sasuke-kuuun? What is it?" the irritating voice purred once again.

"An injured dog apparently." Sasuke flatly answered lowly and abruptly put his head inside, breaking the eye contact only the last second. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief that was not to last long though.

"Where are you going?" a shocked voice asked.

"Tsk. Downstairs. Wait here!" His order seemed to vibrate through Sakura's very bones. It almost made her shiver. _What did he say he was going to do again?_

"But Sasuke-kun you can't just leave me now! It's just a stupid dog! I am _naked_ before you!" the 'slut' sounded unbelievably desperate now in the midst of her certain intoxication. Which rational and proud woman would plead like that and in such a state that girl was now in? Did she have no self-respect at all?

Either way, if Sakura could smirk as a wolf she would. And mind you she is not _a stupid dog!_ Maybe she should _bite _some sense into that girl after all.

From the sound and feeling of it the blonde must probably grabbed Sasuke and not letting him go. Sakura couldn't decide if that was good or bad at this point.

"I said wait here!" This cold bass masculine voice was unmistakable. Sakura shivered once more but it wasn't utterly unpleasant.

The next thing she knew she heard a kind of prolonged creepy 'slitting' noise, that made unmanageable goose bumps travel down Sakura's spine, followed by a bumping sound and some steps moving away.

It looked like…wait a second...could_ he just have knocked the senior out_? Is that even possible?

Is that even humane?

Could the Uchiha Sasuke have knocked a girl unconscious (which probably was the case since no purr and no complain could be heard and her breathing rhythm sounded a little bit changed for Sakura's keen ears) and just abandon her to be near an injured stray dog?

Highly unlikely…but then again he said he wanted to go downstairs. Down where?

Maybe he meant he wanted to go back to the party. And miss the fun with the _naked_ slut that was more than willing to give him? Highly unlikely too. _What was he doing_? Is he that much drunk? Perhaps….

In any case, the only thing Sakura could do about now was to disappear under some trees or something. She could just walk away from the back side of the house and finally reach the Konoha forest and from there hopefully she could easily make it to her house and finally rest! And complications arose to hunt Sakura yet again:

Point 1: Too much blood around for the curious and persistent to follow. Not to mention that Sakura needed to heal the wound fast before it gets infected. As much a good healer she was, Sakura also has to be responsible and treat her wounds with utmost care.

Point 2: She obviously was too dizzy and she was in quite a lot of pain. The wound was truly deep, since the railing-like and shaft- like metals around to support the plants the fence had were particularly sharp and not nearly as 'gentle' and 'romantic' as the roses' thorns.

Point 3: What will the rest of the girls say? Sakura has no way to contact them now. Obviously she can't just walk in the party in her wolf form and since the human form currently has no clothes to cover with, it's pretty much obvious that things are ugly. The girls will probably start getting worried at some point. They were already wary and anxious enough about the whole thing from the get-go. And what about Konan-senpai and Temari-senpai? They will probably look for her as well. What if everyone starts panicking for no reason?

Point 4: She promised Naruto and the rest to help with the cleaning. It is downright rude and cruel to back away, not to mention that the boys teased them enough for that already and not showing up equals cowardice and defeat in Sakura's humble opinion.

In a few words everything was a complete mess!

What should Sakura do now? Should she dash out of this place? If that's the right choice she probably has some time left. Sasuke could never make it through all these people so quickly, so if this place Sakura currently is, is his actual destination then he won't probably arrive for the next at least five to ten minutes. Plus, Sasuke is too handsome for his own good and there is a great deal of girls who came just to be around Uchiha Sasuke.(Note that the Uchiha fan girls are greatly devoted and scary!)

If Sakura is incredibly lucky then she would have time before he comes to probably _kick_ '_the poor injured doggy' _(why else would the Uchiha Sasuke come really_?)._ If that's the case then it's the perfect chance to transform back into her human form and heal her leg, since it's impossible to do it as a wolf yet.

If her luck still stands after that procedure, she would probably be healed and well enough to flee and avoid any contact with the younger Uchiha. After all is she indeed stays and Sasuke comes to 'see' her, how will he explain in his head that the injured dog-wolf-whatever- is now completely recovered out of nowhere and completely by itself? (Mind you it was crucial to appear as a dog before him, if Sakura indeed stays.)

However, all that contemplation on Sakura's mind was short-lived, for the very next second a dazzling young man with dark obsidian eyes, raven hair spiky on the back and seductive bangs framing and brushing his face and eyes, and body designed specifically to kill young women's hearts was now standing before the injured she-wolf.

And then...silence...every single being seemed to hold its breath before this spectacle...

The sliver glow casted from the small pearly ball on the icy tranquil sky and the luminiferous stars combined with the appearance of the alabaster like fur and vibrant jade crystals elicited an ethereal luminescence in the midst of the green leaves and coffee brown earth. The she-wolf 'adorned' with pieces of warm vermillion liquid remained motionless.

The noise emitted from the crowed mansion seemed to be far far away, even though it actually was just next to the quadruped. In a way the serenity of the nature resonated with the vibrations the loud music inflicted on the beings and objects around. Perhaps though that perfect matching was just a product of Sakura's dizziness. Either way the animal-maiden was now still and staring at the charcoal eyes and ebony hair.

Sakura's jade eyes widened in horror, disbelief, anticipation and amazement. So many emotions flooded her system. _The_ Uchiha Sasuke was actually standing imperiously some steps away from her and he was currently staring at the wolf with his usual empty and yet so full gaze and his all too familiar placid and stoic face. His very presence, existence hindered any hope, any ability Sakura had to move.

_How the heck did he manage to come so quickly? _ This was indeed a question worth answering. He arrived so quickly it was almost impossible. Even if no one managed to get in his way, talk to him, dance with him, grab him etc it was still impossible to get from Kiba's bedroom to the backyard so quickly except if you were to fly or jump the way Sakura did, which is clearly impossible for Uchiha Sasuke to do.

And yet he arrived in front of her so swiftly that if Sakura knew better she could easily say that he simply jumped from the window or just flew faster than a beam and suddenly appeared out of nowhere. None of the choices seemed likely, therefore Sakura was now bemused. You could clearly see her shock and surprise in her green eyes.

The proud and white animal was lying unmoving on the cold ground. Sakura felt completely paralyzed under his dark charcoal gaze. Her leg was still painted with the scarlet liquid substance forming stains on the silk and beautiful fur. The crystal like eyes were locked on the young man now standing disturbingly close and in return coal-like orbs were caged on jade gemstones.

Sasuke's eyes roamed around the animal's body again and again. His eyes were igniting flames just with one gaze. He almost scrutinized every detail of Sakura's wolf form. The pinkette winced under his gaze. She felt exposed under his eyes. He was staring so intensely, so carefully that Sakura felt the need to cover herself from the x-ray-like eyes with her hands.

Soon enough though she realized that in her current form she had no hands and it was natural for an animal to be 'naked' and bare, left to the mercy of the nature and the wildness. Still though, if Sakura could blush bright red she would.

The man's smirk suddenly widened, almost like a grin…almost though.

With slow but steady steps the Uchiha started approaching the injured she-wolf. His steps were light and nearly threatening. The sound his shoes produced by connecting with the grass and the fallen leaves made Sakura's heart pound like crazy. The air was escaping her lungs with no steady pattern.

Jade and onyx were locked.

The eye contact couldn't be broken by anything. It was an uncontrollable reaction, it was stronger than gravity. It was an excruciating invitation to dive in the bottomless fiery pools of obsidian and emerald to the point of no return.

Soon enough the human was so close to the animal that he could easily touch it with a simple lift of his hand. The raven-haired boy stooped and leaned closer and closer. Sasuke rested his elbows onto his splayed knees. His legs were spread apart resembling a predator ready to catch his meal. His face came so close to hers it almost felt like he knew anything, every fiber of Sakura's body.

As an animal the only thing Sakura could do was to produce a small and soft whimper, like a puppy. It was a completely unconscious reaction. The fact that Sakura's wolf form wasn't particularly large did not help one bit. She knew she should growl at his menacing form, but she let out a small cry instead. It was like the young Uchiha confused and troubled her entire system. Every command was now void, for her body constantly refused to follow any order in Sasuke's presence. Why did she suddenly feel so niggling?

Surprisingly the man's usual smirk widened upon hearing her nearly silent cry. His breath exploded on Sakura's face and she couldn't help but close her eyes in delight. He smelt divine…it was beyond her to hold her senses intact. He was too alluring to resist, too mesmerizing to let her react in anyway that did not include something un-virtous. Either she wanted it or not Sakura was now left to his mercy.

"Hn." Is the only thing he said at first. Sasuke's eyes never averted from Sakura's. Her breathing was more than erratic, her heart's throbbing more than uneven.

"Are you a dog, white animal? He whispered close in Sakura's ear.

It was so seductive and alluring that Sakura's back hair were raised from shivering. Her pupils were glistening in anticipation and petulance. She wanted him close and yet she wanted him far far far away.

He was _temptation_; he was an obstacle, a male Siren ready to capture her in an ineluctable prison. To put another pair of shackles to her heart, mind, body and soul.

Soon enough Sakura snapped and moved her muzzle around as a reaction. A soft short chuckle escaped Sasuke's perfect thin lips.

"Don't complain. You _invited _me, white _wolf_. Your smell is _intoxicating_." He whispered seductively again.

Slowly and carefully placed his palm on Sakura wolf nose. His hand was a little cold, but the touch made Sakura feel like she was being hit by lighting. All the blood inside her body started boiling, doing crazy maneuvers. Meanwhile her dizziness got even worse. That physical contact made her body go in utter shock. Nothing could function properly anymore. There were no words to describe her bewilderment and trepidation.

At first Sakura was startled and remained perfectly still but the next moment she tried to move away from him. She even growled this time and showed him her sharp white teeth menacingly. In all truthfulness though she craved his touch more than anything in the world….

Sasuke smirked again and remained undeterred. However, after an intense stare he retracted his hand from her. Then, he finally averted his gaze from her eyes and glued his mesmerizing and so inviting orbs on her bloody leg.

"You are injured, I see. Dog fight?" he mocked and raised his elegant eyebrow at her. Sakura snorted disapprovingly.

But wait a second..._Did the sullen Uchiha Sasuke just started talking casually to an animal? _

"No fight then. Maybe a fall?" He looked at her and arched his eyebrows even more apparently but his smirk never left his lips. Sakura growled as an answer again. The sound produced from her mouth emanated from deep within her lugs. It made her body vibrate.

And then the most surprising thing happened. Uchiha Sasuke did not smirk, did not grin but he _laughed. _He actually_ laughed! _It was nothing excessive, just a small self-complacent laugh. But either way it was strange, peculiar and for Sakura it was more than enough to make her heart melt down like a small candle in the fire.

For some moments they remained in utter silence, just staring at each other.

The man met the animal; the she-wolf met the man.

And then…he spoke and broke the tranquility. But…was it really broken? Why Sakura felt so serene and peaceful under his gaze now? Yes, she was in pain, yes she was restless, anxious and her stomach had maybe a whole colony of butterflies, her legs felt like jelly (thank Kami she was lying down) and yet she somehow felt safe and peaceful, even though she definitely shouldn't feel like that.

"Maybe I should treat your wound…" He trailed off remaining still at the same position and his eyes still captivating and at the same time being captured by the emerald gemstones before him."…but somehow I can't avert my eyes from yours." He smirked again and his tone was low, making Sakura sigh and feel like she left this world. At least her sanity probably had left already.

The wolf-Sakura gulped, trying to swallow her current…wait…what is that she feels right now? Is it fear? Lust? Love? Expectation ? Excitement? Serenity? What that Uchiha made her feel all of a sudden? That wasn't supposed to happen. What does he want? Did he just say he wanted to fix her injury? Could that be even possible?

"Strange eyes you have there indeed." Sasuke whispered lowly again with his eyes again locked, intruded on hers. "They are almost human…They remind me of someone, although I don't really know who... An _angel_ maybe? This sparkling emerald is quite rare…." He smirked again, perhaps realizing just a tiny hint of what his words caused to the pinkette.

One word was enough: maelstrom. Maybe turmoil as well.

"You don't mind me talking to you, do you? It's not like you are going to tell anyone." he scoffed. Sakura was perfectly still, like a living stone. She couldn't even breathe properly.

"You are a pleasant one to talk to. You are not annoying." He paused for a second. "Humans are annoying, truly obnoxious and obstructive creatures, don't you think?" he twitched his eyebrows. "At least animals are silent. That's a merit." If Sakura could arch her eyebrow right back at him she definitely would. That's more like Sasuke at least. But..since when does he talk using more than one sentence?

For a while longer they remained silent again. How much the night starry veil matched his beautiful eyes, his pale skin, strong arms full of muscles, his entire existence… It was like he could really shine only under the dark blue night sky. Like he was destined to be a night-walker, a nocturnal magical creature only fitted to bloom under the starry sky. And yet perceiving his figure on broad day-light was also enticing, but in a different way. Now it felt...right...matched...

"You must be a female." Sasuke suddenly stated. Sakura's eyes widened even more. Her heart lost some beats again. "Definitely a female with those eyes you have." He smirked again and stood up from his previous position. _What was he going to do_? Sakura's mind was under frenzy now.

The younger Uchiha slowly walked closer to Sakura's body than her face, but still he was only a breath away. He wasn't actually going to check if he is indeed a female right? Sakura panicked and her body dangled under his stare.

"Yes, you are a female alright." Sasuke let out a soft hint of laughter again. Sakura gulped and got into an unmanageable shock.

_What a pervert! Stupid perverted pig! Arrogant bastard! Snotty jerk! Freak! _ One inward insult followed the other.

Sakura tried to change her position and cover her animal body from his eyes. His perverseness apparently knows no limits. SHE WAS AN ANIMAL NOW DAMN IT! _STUPID UCHIHA!_

"Relax sweetie. I am just going to check your wound. Don't bite." His amusement was evident now. What exactly was funny in that situation? Sakura failed to find it.

Much to Sakura's amazement and shock she felt some slender and careful fingers examining her wound. And did he just call her _sweetie_? Oh Kami-sama that sounded so alluring coming from his perfect lips. Sakura closed her eyes and heaved a deep but soft sigh.

"Nice and deep cut you have there…" he commented while looking at the injury and tried to inspect the damage. His up until now soft fingers though touched a sore spot and Sakura instinctively flinched and let out a small whimper along with another sigh of pain.

"Sorry for that." Sasuke actually smiled at her and removed his fingers from the said spot. Sakura wanted to cry from the intensity of her feelings now. He was touching her, trying to nurse her…Uchiha Sasuke of all people! His smile wasn't wide of course. His lips just curved a little to produce that warmth Sakura was feeling now, _all because of him_…

"I have to clean it a little, ok?" he turned to face Sakura's face and lock his onyx eyes on her again. Did he actually wait for an answer?

Sakura let out the air inside her as a sigh and inclined her head. Sasuke smirked once more.

"You won't hurt much." He reassured. Sakura exhaled and proceeded to rest her head on the ground as an act of surrender.

"Ok, there must be a faucet around here to wash the blood off." Sasuke murmured half to himself and half to the she-wolf. Sakura's ears moved to hear more closely. She wasn't sure she heard him right. Was he going to wash her wound?

"Wait here." He told her and moved away, leaving Sakura alone for a moment.

Then Sakura lifted her head from the ground. This must be a dream right? It just can't be true. Sasuke wasn't supposed to utter more than two or three words to strangers. Why was he talking to an animal of all things? Well, he must really despise humans.

Sakura did not have time to contemplate much, because less than two minutes later Sasuke appeared again with a first-aid kit on his hands. Sakura stared at the box with utter surprise.

"You are lucky I have parked so close you know. And you are lucky I didn't throw away that damn useless first aid kit. Well, useless up until now." He said and moved again close to her.

Sasuke left the kit on the ground and moved away again. This time Sakura could see him, since he reached the nearest faucet and opened the water fount. The next thing Sakura knew, she heard a ripping sound. What was Sasuke doing?

The answer to that question soon came, for when Sasuke turned to face the she-wolf again his black shirt was torn off in the edge. He had actually used a part of his shirt as a self-made towel! Sakura wanted to cry now. Plus, she could now see parts of his abs, since the shirt could not entirely cover him anymore.

"I am going to wash the blood now, so it might hurt a little." He warned her and swiftly-but nonetheless carefully started cleaning the wound. Sakura twitched a little, because she indeed felt pain, but that wasn't enough to make her panic. She didn't care about the damn injury anymore. _Only for Sasuke_…. The Uchiha Sasuke destroyed his –probably horribly expensive- shirt to take care of Sakura's wounds!

Soon enough he finished washing her up and started applying the products he found on the kit on the right order and the right amount. _He was good…. _

Sakura pretended he didn't feel pain at all, which is not that strange if you consider that she had been through so much worse. Either way she remained still and acted all obediently. What reason did she had not to? Every chain she carried was now forgotten under his touch.

"Almost done." He informed her after a while. Sakura again rested her head on the grass and often closed her eyes to savor his tender touch.

"There are some remnants of clothes around the place. Did you bite someone's ass and chased them away?" Sakura jerked her head and turned to look Sasuke in the eyes. He was still smirking.

"Girls' clothes, ha? Nicely done. Girls are _awfully_ annoying and loud." He remarked and resumed treating Sakura's wound. _Only if he knew… _

But wait a second... Did the playboy Uchiha Sasuke just say that _girls are annoying_? Quite a hypocrite he is, hm? Alas, Sakura was too much excited to sit and ponder about Sasuke's contradictory nature at the moment. All she cared about was his touch._  
_

"Did a human make you hurt yourself?" He asked then. Sakura turned to look at him again. The wolf sighed and blinked once.

"Hn" was the only thing Sasuke said. He ceased talking for a while longer.

"Your fur has a funny color. Weird really…if you look at it more closely it looks _pink_." He snorted. Sakura's eyes widened once again, but she didn't want to react in any incriminating and suspicious way (well, suspicious is not the exact word, because it's impossible for a human to 'suspect' a mere wolf of anything, but Sakura wanted to be safe anyway.). Thus, she just gently tapped her front leg on the ground once.

Sasuke just let his smooth laughter leave his mouth. Then Sakura heard the ripping sound again. Now, she was curious again, so she turned to see what he actually did this time.

Apparently he had ripped another part of his black shirt. Sakura looked at him with a confused look.

"I hope you don't mind." His underlying scoffing tone was apparent when he talked while showing the fabric to her. "There are not enough bandages in the damn box. I need the sterilized ones to close the wound." He simply said and moved to place the cloth around Sakura's perfectly treated wound above the white ligatures and gauzes.

Carefully he wrapped the fabric around her leg and made sure it won't fall off anytime soon. He indeed used the sterilized bandages from the kit to envelope the wound. He only used his shirt to secure the knot and make sure the said bandages will stay in place.

"Done." He kind of proudly announced and looked at Sakura's eyes again.

"Any pain?" he lowly asked the wolf-girl. Sakura gently shook her head and tried to move. Sasuke backed away a little to give her some space.

Sakura tried to stand up, while placing her weight mostly on her front legs to save herself from the pain that was sure to come if she over exceeds her injured leg's limits. Finally she managed to stand and Sasuke smirked again upon seeing her gaining her balance. The young man crossed his arms over his chiseled broad chest and nodded approvingly.

"Nice." He commented. Sakura inclined her head at his direction and started moving her legs in an attempt to walk. She had to show him her strength. She wasn't called the best of her generation for nothing.

Her back right leg limped just faintly but other than that she was completely fine. The she-wolf made some circles around Sasuke, sometimes increasing her speed, to display her grace, strength and abilities. He on the other hand tried to move his head in order to follow her movements.

"You are holding up pretty well, white wolf." His lips curved again and Sakura stopped in her tracks.

Then, the animal carefully and slowly approached the onyx-haired man. Sasuke did not move away or twitched even a little. He was perfectly still. In the end Sakura managed to reach him and she gently put her muzzle on his white palm, with a smooth rub.

Sasuke didn't react at first but soon enough he started rubbing the animal in return. Shortly, the young man stooped again to get himself in Sakura's current height and started caressing her fur. Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing…what she was feeling...

Surprisingly Sasuke looked kind of happy when touching her. At least he looked somewhat excited and not completely irritated. After a while he placed both his arms on her and started teasing her playfully.

He rubbed her nose, her head; he massaged the area behind her ears and so on. Sakura was playing along as well. She so wanted to giggle right now. And then…Sakura did the only thing she never imagined herself to do…ever… She licked Sasuke's palm in appreciation and thanks… and honesty it tasted divine!

The Uchiha looked a little bit startled at first and retracted his hand. However, he soon smiled slightly at her and rubbed her head one more time.

"You're welcome…" he murmured to her and Sakura shook her head in understanding.

However, there was another thing that troubled Sakura's mind right now. The wolf hesitantly placed her nose on Sasuke's shirt, where it was ripped. That action brought Sakura in contact with his abs and she felt her body go numb again. Sasuke just chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." He reassured her and rubbed her head again. Sakura locked her jade orbs on his and he did so as well. Onyx met emerald again. For some moments they just stared and were lost in each other's bottomless eyes.

"Hn, your eyes tell me you are smart. You are a pretty canny animal. You actually seem to understand what I am saying." He suspiciously arched his left eyebrow at her. Sakura instinctively stepped back a little. He chuckled again.

"I thought so…" he whispered and moved to close their distance again. The next moment he started caressing and playing with her again.

In normal circumstances Sakura would feel downright humiliated for playing the faithful dog when in real life she was a proud and virtuous Philax. No matter what though she couldn't help it now. She felt the urgent need to show Sasuke her affection. At this point all promises she made to herself were long forgotten. Because he was here alone with her, he was touching her, he treated her wounds, he talked to her tenderly. Sasuke was perfect…. He was next to her….

How could Sakura's heart have any hope now? Everything was settled within her and she couldn't help it, for inside her heart of hearts snuggled the overwhelming feeling of love and adoration. Now her heart had a higher purpose to beat for, to pound, to throb. She found someone to give her heart to and **yet **she couldn't do it.

At this point she should already be prepared for the pain that was sure to come, for she could never ever be with Sasuke. It's not only that Sasuke only seemed to appreciate the wolf Sakura and clearly despised the 'human' one. It was just that she was a Guardian and her heart was expected, was supposed to break and her neck was destined to gain a strong metal and inescapable leash forever!

Sakura released the air trapped in her lungs in the form of a deep sigh. Sasuke slowed down his movements and lifted the animal's head to face him. Then he rubbed her nose.

"You seem troubled." Sakura averted her eyes from his. "Don't be." He added then. Sakura needed to lose herself in his eyes one more time so she gazed at him again.

"You are lucky. You are free. You don't have a damn prison waiting for you. You don't have to always fight to prove your worth." He muttered lowly and finally averted his eyes from hers.

Sakura was yet again unable to process what he said. Prison? Fight for worth? Is he a prisoner? Maybe he thinks so, but truly he could never even imagine Sakura's prison. He could never conceive the cage waiting for her, the shackles people from long ago have put to her soul.

Sasuke _could_ never or _will_ never know how it feels to be the nonetheless glorified prisoner of your birth, of your destiny, of the expectations of others. He will never know what it means to be the galley slave of the hopes and prospects of unknown people that had already put an irrevocable onus on your shoulders.

Still, Sakura could sympathize with the man. She had the duty as 'the most experienced prisoner' of the two to provide comfort to her 'underclassman'.

Thus, the wolf put her mouth on his cheek and pushed gently. Sasuke abruptly snapped and locked his eyes on hers again. The Uchiha slowly lifted his palm and placed it where Sakura's mouth was seconds ago.

"Was that supposed to be consolation?" he arched an eyebrow and smirked again. Sakura tilted her head without breaking eye contact.

Sasuke started playing with her again, but Sakura was too excited and unintentionally put too much weight on her injured leg. As a result she tripped and fell with another soft whimper. The up until now sullen Uchiha came to her rescue once again that night.

"I stand corrected. You are not _that_ smart obviously." He teased and leaned closer to her. Sakura shook her head and snorted, but he seemed to find entertainment in watching her.

Soon Sakura felt her blood boil again, the reason being that she fell in a completely awkward position. She actually managed to fall on her left side, exposing her abdomen to the man beside her.

Before Sakura could react and hide herself a cold hand was placed on her naval and started rubbing her. The pinkette gulped and let out an unexpected little yelp.

_What exactly would be the spot he was now touching if she was human_? Inner Sakura changed trillions of colors and finally fainted. The outer one froze and couldn't help but let out a moan, that in her 'animal case' came out as a sigh.

"What? Are you pregnant or something?" Sasuke scoffed but continued to rub her belly, drawing circles with his palm like dog-owners do with their faithful dogs.

Sakura turned to face him and bared her teeth at him. _Pregnant he says?_

"Ok…ok..." He lifted his hands in defense. "I thought that you might be pregnant if you don't want me to touch your belly. Sorry about that _wolf-chan._" He teased and chuckled again and Sakura now found the chance to stand up again.

"You know wolf…" he started again and Sakura faced him one more time."I don't know how you ended up here, but you should leave. It's not safe for Supernatural Creatures here and now of all times. Return home to your master now." He almost ordered, but Sakura knew it was intended as a warning.

_Supernatural creatures? _Sakura felt utter horror for a moment. _Could he know? _Of course not.

It was rather obvious though that Sakura was extremely wary and vigilant and canny for an animal, since she seemed to react to his words. Naturally Sasuke would suspect that something is horribly wrong with this animal. But to go as far as to utter the word 'Supernatural'? Was Sasuke one to believe in fairytales?

As far as Sakura knew humans normally refuse to believe in anything beyond their human understanding. Sasuke never struck her as someone who would believe in that kind of stuff. And yet…he said it, didn't he?

And what did he mean by 'not safe'? Did he mean the party? Probably yes. What else could he mean?

So, let's say that Sasuke understood that something is weird with the animal he 'found'. Why did he treat her? Why on earth would he talk to a mere animal, especially if he suspects that something doesn't fit right?

Nothing made sense to Sakura now…

"I should go now, _wolf-chan_." His lips curved again. "You should go as well." He instructed her and Sakura decided to act all obedient and show him that she was about to leave. Before she turned away she did not forget to rub her nose on his hand again and close her eyes on the contact. Sasuke stroke her fur and head one last time.

"Farewell injured-_Wolfie._" He waved at her and stepped back. "It's been a long time I had such a _pleasant conversation_."

Inner Sakura twitched her eyebrows and looked somewhat puzzled. Was he kidding? That wasn't even a _conversation_! She couldn't even answer back to him. But…what if…

Maybe…maybe that's what Sasuke wants…maybe he seeks for a listener to voice his thoughts and not just the crazy fan girls swarming around him like bees around honey. Sakura couldn't blame him. He is constantly around obtrusive people who just don't seem to shut up and listen to the real Sasuke -who apparently was a whole different person, still kind of cold and sullen, but…you know…-.

In a way Sasuke's desire was natural. He needed some tranquility and probably people with high IQ to actually communicate with. Then Sakura remembered one more thing. If he indeed seeked peacefulness and quiet then he shouldn't try to sleep with the first slut he found in a party!

Sakura opted to forget for now the 'accidental' incident she witnessed a while ago and just focus on how kind and thoughtful he was when treating her. If she actually started reminiscence she would probably started biting him and growling to Sasuke for using the same arms he used to 'squeeze'(Oh Kami-sama protect Sakura's virgin and virtuous thoughts from his slyness!) the slut's breasts to touch Sakura's body.

But really…Sasuke should learn to deal with people better rather than seek consolation in silent -and unable to react- animals. Not that Sakura minded at this point but…He is so kind and caring when he wants. Why does he only show his sour side to people? How he treated the human Sakura was a good example for that argument.

Uchiha Sasuke **can** be sweet though. He can even add the -chan to a 'name'!

The pinkette heaved a sigh and stepped back too in order to disappear under the trees. She tapped her front left leg some times as a farewell and turned away from him.

Sasuke waited for a while and then turned away too, heading back into the house. Sakura still was a little dizzy. The vertigo was yet to leave. So much Sasuke for one night couldn't be good for her health.

If she wasn't so elated she would probably hear Sasuke's murmur.

"_Darn…All that blood made me even more hungry than before. And it was one damn delicious blood!"_

* * *

**.:xxxxOOxxxx:.**

* * *

Sakura was now under a bush behind a parked car. Too dangerous? Perhaps. But at this moment she was so full of joy that she honestly did not care. All she knew is that she was never going to wash herself again to savor his touch. Ok…maybe that was a little too much. She needed a bath…but still she wasn't going to heal the wound with her powers. Sasuke's care was more than enough. She cherished that. She wanted to feel his touch forever and yet she couldn't. She was forbidden to do so.

Sakura let out a sigh and waited. She had decided to wait for one of her friends and alert her for her current state. But she needed to be subtle and discreet.

However, as much as a brilliant plan that was (_Yeah right_...) Sakura was yet to spot even one of the Philakes. Were they so elated by their male companions that they actually weren't worried for their friend? Sakura couldn't believe that.

Either way she decided to be patient and not allow herself to screw up that easily. However, she was still dizzy from the drinks and that made her feel extremely sleepy for her own good. But, she really shouldn't sleep under that bush…

Soon enough, her prayers were answered. By now though, her eyes had started to close. Her eyelids were too heavy to be held open anymore. Thank Kami-sama the voice that reached Sakura's ear was familiar.

"Karin-san. You shouldn't be so sad. You will find him soon…" the sweet timid voice of Hyuuga Hinata made Sakura jump from bliss.

"But he is nowhere to be found!" Well, that voice didn't actually bring joy to Sakura but she was ok with that.

"He couldn't just disappear in the blink of an eye. I am sure he is somewhere around. Now, please calm down and stop crying. You should really use some fresh air." Hinata tried to console the apparently crying Karin. Sakura could only guess what the problem was.

Uchiha Sasuke sure knows how to break young women's hearts.

"But what if he ran off with some slut Hinata? I can't take that." Karin whimpered. _Only if she knew…_ Sakura though would like to keep her head so she decided to tell Karin last.

"Please don't cry. You already know Sasuke-kun and his attitude. Plus, we have to look for Sakura-san now. So please snap out of it." Hinata's tone was sweet but at the same time it was demanding for once.

"Where did that pink-haired run off to now?"

"She went to clean up her dress and we haven't seen her since. I am actually really worried for her." Hinata sighed and by a quick glance Sakura saw a hint of sadness and anxiety in her pearly eyes.

Sakura couldn't let Hinata worry much longer. She just couldn't bear seeing her friend in pain, not to mention when Sakura herself was the cause of the distress.

Thus, she carefully and kind of hesitantly revealed her wolf head from the bushes. Hinata and Karin weren't that far away, but they weren't in a particularly close distance either. All Sakura could do was pray that Hinata was vigilant enough to see her.

However, Hinata seemed to be currently busy rubbing Karin's back and trying to console her. Apparently Hinata kind of 'abandoned' Naruto to help the Philax with the ruby eyes. Probably Hinata felt sad for leaving the blond young man, but Hinata's heart was kind down to her very core and she simply could not leave a friend -even a stranger really- to suffer while she is entertaining herself. That's just Hinata...

Sakura was in Hinata's left side, but she still was quite far from her. Carefully the transformed guardian moved her front leg to get somewhat closer. Some fallen leaves rustled under her paws, but Sakura was still silent.

The pinkette thought she saw Hinata's eyes move, but she couldn't be completely sure. Plus, there were some other people from the party walking around the place. She couldn't risk exposure, she should be cautious. The situation should be dealt with utmost care now.

Sakura's eyes roamed around one more time. She had to snatch the right moment and act accordingly, before her two friends decide to head back inside.

The white wolf made another step towards the Philakes… and one more. Sakura made sure that no one was looking her way and she also made sure than she was mostly covered by the parked cars, the nearby trees etc. At the same time she had to be visible enough for Hinata to see her.(Karin was out of the question since she was too emotionally distressed to think or see clearly.)

Hinata seemed to dangle just a little. Naturally…Hinata was a trained guardian as well. She was expected to be able to recognize threats, to be vigilant, to be a warrior.

Sakura nonetheless had to act. She had to let Hinata know of her presence. She couldn't only count on Hinata's abilities. This would be careless and selfish and not Sakura-like at all. They say that 'Gods help those who help themselves'. Sakura shouldn't leave it all to luck and pray that Hinata will _hopefully _look to Sakura's direction. Sure Hinata is more than a capable guardian, in fact she is an astounding one, but Sakura was never the one to rely on others.

One more timid step and the wolf was more and more visible. Karin though started whimpering again, requiring Hinata's undivided attention. Sakura cursed inwardly, but she couldn't hold a grudge now. It was true that Karin definitely isn't her favorite person in the world, but Sakura could sympathize with the girl at this point. However, the red-haired guardian always tends to overreact and spread panic all around her.

Sakura only had one choice now and she was about to act fast and efficiently. Hopefully if anyone happens to see her he will only suspect that she is a stray dog. And hopefully again they won't suspect anything at all if they see the animal approaching some 'random' girls.

The white she-wolf stepped a little closer and decided to do something risky but possibly effective. Sakura let out a small yelp and prayed that Hinata would recognize the familiar sound.

Thankfully, Hinata's head jolted and her well-trained eyes scanned the perimeter, like she was supposed to do in such circumstances. A second later, white eyes with a tinge of lavender were staring at a pair of vivid emerald that seemed to sparkle in the night.

"Oh Kami! Is that…" Hinata trailed off and tried not to be overly excited and raise suspicions. Sakura shook her head in acknowledgment. The Hyuuga clearly understood.

"Karin-san..." Hinata asked for the other guardian's attention. Karin attempted to wipe her tears and looked over Hinata.

"What?" Hinata simply inclined her head over Sakura's direction. Karin's eyes instantly widened.

"That's the-...What the hell happened?" Karin sounded a little more 'bitchy' than she should be, making Sakura snort. Now she is never going to hear the end of it. And ladies and gentlemen welcome back the usual obnoxious and nerve-wrecking Karin we all love!

"Please go and alert the girls. I will stay outside. Search for us. But pretty please tell them with utter care and discretion Karin-san." Hinata nearly begged the red-haired. Karin raised her eyebrows.

"Please…and bring something to cover Sakura-san with." Hinata added and nodded to Karin one last time.

Karin finally snorted and after sending glare towards Sakura she headed for the house again. Hinata's trained eyes drifted around and after making sure no one was to interfere she nodded to the wolf signaling her to follow her steps. Sakura did not hesitate and soon enough she traced Hinata's footsteps.

Hinata guided Sakura a little to the north, were the Konoha forest was starting to expand. There they should be safe and away from unwanted eyes. After making sure it was safe to speak freely, Hinata turned to Sakura and leaned closer.

"Sakura-san! We were worried sick! What happened to you?" Hinata's honest worry was obvious. The white eyes of the Hyuuga looked over Sakura again and again and soon noticed her bandaged leg.

"Were you injured?" Hinata worriedly asked. Sakura could not respond at this point. If Hinata were to transform they could use their telepathic powers, especially if Ino, the telepathic specialist was here to help. But now Sakura couldn't talk to Hinata.

Her first thought was to respond in an 'animalistic' way, but that wouldn't be that effective. After scanning around herself, Sakura signaled Hinata that she was about to transform back. Hinata made sure they were safe once more and nodded in approval.

Within a blink of an eye, the white she-wolf disappeared again to give her place to the human Sakura. The white and slightly pink fur transformed into long and silk pink hair. The white of the fur specifically was replaced by Sakura's porcelain fair skin. The wolf's muzzle left, only to be replaced by pink and puffy lips and one small nose. The animal's legs became thinner and longer and morphed into long and undoubtedly strong slender arms and human legs. The paws became toes, the sharp animal nails became human ones.

The only things that remained the same was the emerald glistening orbs and the bandaged spot on her right thigh.

Sakura's wound didn't handle well this one transformation either. The rosette felt the spot ache and turn sore. However, the soreness soon faded away. The very well placed bandages did not fall off, but Sakura made sure to tighten the knot on Sasuke's shirt remnants; she didn't want to lose the fabric.

"Oh Kami. I can finally talk again!" Sakura enjoyed the sound of her voice and exhaled in satisfaction.

Hinata's eyes were holding her puzzlement and unmoved disquiet. The timid girl bit her lips upon seeing her friend. After all, Sakura was now completely naked and the night was quite chilly. Hinata couldn't help but feel concern once again.

"Sakura-san…" Hinata pointed at Sakura's bare body. Sakura twitched her eyebrows and looked confused too. Soon enough she realized what Hinata was talking about by looking down her naked torso.

Only then the pinkette understood that this wasn't the best state she should be in. Plus, she just now was able to feel the breeze hugging her bare body. The girl blushed a little at her nudity, but she felt safe around Hinata, so it wasn't that bad. The cold was cold though no matter how you 'look' at it.

Sakura immediately hugged her body with her hands trying to keep her warmth.

"Sakura-san…" Hinata ran over to Sakura and tried to hug her too and keep her warm until 'help' arrives.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" Sakura mumbled, trying to keep her teeth from grinding too much.

"It's ok, don't worry. But Sakura-san, how on earth did you end up like that?" Sakura gulped at Hinata's question.

"OH MY VIRGIN EYES WERE HARASSED ENOUGH ALREADY!" an all too familiar voice of a certain brunette hollered.

"Shut up Bun-Bun. This is a very intimate moment! Let's not-…"

"Just shut up pig!" Sakura scolded the second voice after feeling Hinata's face burning up from embarrassment.

Sakura reluctantly moved away from Hinata's warm embrace only to spot Ino, Tenten and Karin staring at her wide-eyed.

"Don't you have something for me?" Sakura asked between her shivering. The next second some kind of fabric was tossed to Sakura's head. The pinkette did not question anything on the matter, like what kind of thing it was, the size etc, and she simply put it on.

Apparently it was a long sleeved boy navy sweatshirt with a warm hood. Swiftly Sakura passed her cold hands through the sleeves and covered her head with the hood as quickly as possible. Much to Sakura's dissatisfaction this was the only piece of cloth they brought her. Thus, her legs and generally the area under her waist were still left in the mercy of the wind.

Thankfully the sweatshirt was some sizes bigger than Sakura's measurements (naturally if it indeed belonged to a College boy) so she was able to cover most of her _secret private _places and keep herself relatively warm. Thank Kami-sama the weather was not all _that_ cold,(since they were not living in Alaska or Siberia) so Sakura was lucky enough to keep her toes on her body a little longer.

"It's not that I don't appreciate your efforts…" Sakura started while rubbing her arms in order to produce some heat. "…but that's the best thing you could find?"

"Hn…you are lucky enough I managed to snatch that one. I don't know who it belongs too though. It just might belong to someone ugly, smelly, sniveling-…"

"Ok INO! Thanks but I don't want to know!" Sakura interjected the blonde and instinctively tried not to touch the piece of clothing too much, but _hell she was cold_…

"Relax Sak. It's Kiba's. We sneaked in his wardrobe, but we only managed to take that, before someone finds us." Tenten informed and Sakura exhaled in appreciation of her good luck. But then…the rosette's eyes widened and snapped towards the company.

"WAIT! You sneaked in Kiba's bedroom you say?" Sakura probed almost too worryingly. She knew exactly_ what_ was inside that room.

"Yeah. So what? We did it cautiously. No one saw us. When someone was close enough we left, that's why we only got that shirt. Don't worry. We are 'innocent'" Ino reassured her friend, but Sakura was yet to relax.

"So you didn't find anyone **in **the room?" Sakura asked them again.

"No. Should we have found someone Sak?" Tenten arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oo, little Sakura has something to tell us." Ino smirked. "By the way, you look horrible. How the hell did you end up like that?"

"Sakura-san is also injured." Hinata commented and the girls now stared at Sakura's leg.

"No healing?" Karin scoffed upon seeing the bandages. Normally Sakura's healing is really fast working and most of the times no bandages are needed.

"Never mind that. I will explain later, I promise. Now, what am I supposed to do?" Sakura asked for advice. Obviously she couldn't just appear at the party like that.

"Oh…you are a troublesome girl, forehead!"

"Ino…did you spend time with Shikamaru tonight?" Tenten twitched her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes on the blonde Philax accusingly. Ino unconsciously stepped back a little.

"No Bun-Bun. I did not. But never mind who I spent my night with. We are supposed to help the boys clean up and Sakura obviously has some issues."

"Believe me I would love to clean, but I can't just show up with only Kiba's _stolen_ sweatshirt, right?" Sakura scoffed.

"Actually you can't show up at all. How are we going to explain the change-of-clothes thing?" Tenten pointed out with a chuckle.

"I suggest you transform back and run to your house. You can't be of help at this point anyway." Karin voiced her opinion while crossing her arms.

"Actually the red-head is right. I can return Kiba's hoodie as well." Said Ino.

"Good." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Ok, so we will tell them that you didn't feel really well and you wanted to save the dress or something like that, so you left earlier. They will probably buy it, but they are going to make fun of you for sure Sak. You said you would clean up after all." Tenten told her.

Sakura inhaled deeply but right now she couldn't do much, even though she hated 'losing' a challenge.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice now, do I?" Sakura snorted.

"No you don't. By the way, do you think we should clean Kiba's shirt before I place it back? I mean it was on Sakura's _naked_ body after all." Ino remarked and Sakura and the rest rolled their eyes in almost exasperation.

"What? I wouldn't want to wear something a nude man wore!" Ino lifted her hands defensively.

"It's not the same Ino. Actually if you tell Kiba I am sure he will _never_ wash the damn thing again." At Tenten's words Sakura felt her cheeks getting somewhat warmer.

"Ok. Here is the deal." Tenten continued. "Sakura you give us the shirt, we place it back and we put some kind of perfume on it or whatever… I don't know what Ino will think of and honestly I don't give a damn. Sak you go back to the house in your animal form. We stay here and help the boys clean when the party is over, which will probably be in like I don't know…three to four hours perhaps?" The girls nodded at the brunette's words.

"We will find some kind of excuse for you and will also inform Temari-senpai and Konan-senpai who were really worried for you back there. You wash yourself or get some rest and when we come back make sure you are awake and ready to explain every single detail, young lady!" Tenten narrowed her eyes on the pinkette.

"Ok…I will." Sakura nodded. "But you guys will be alright here all alone?"

"Oh please…we have one another and your good graces from back home!" Ino stuck her tongue out to Sakura.

"I am serious Ino." Sakura flatly said.

"Don't worry Sakura-san." Hinata took Sakura's hand and tapped it gently.

"Yeah Sak. No worries. We will probably stay and chit-chat with some of our classmates. It's probably the wisest thing to do. We can't spend too much time with the boys anymore. Enough is enough." Tenten stated and the rest-expect from Karin of course-nodded.

"So were you having a good time?" Sakura smirked wickedly. Ino, Tenten and Hinata could not hide their blush.

"No. Sasuke-kun is nowhere to be found." Karin pouted and crossed her arms again.

Sakura opted not to comment on that, but in all honesty Sakura was somewhat curious. Sasuke had left the 'slut' unconscious in Kiba's bathroom, so he should get back to her after treating Sakura. But, the girls said absolutely no one was there. Even if the 'couple' was in the bathroom alone the girls would probably realize by the 'noises'. So, where is Sasuke? If Karin could not find him then…where is he now?

"Ok. So you stay away from the boys as discreetly as you can and after you clean up you come back home?" Sakura needed one more 'round of reassurance'. The rest of the Philakes nodded. "Please be careful, especially when you will be alone on the cleaning-up thing, ok? You won't have a chance to escape."Sakura pointed out.

"Don't worry Sak. Go and get some rest because later I am so going to drain every single bit of information from you." Sakura gulped at Ino's words. The blonde gave a mischievous smirk and winked at the rosette.

"Ok, take care!" Sakura said and undressed from Kiba's warm sweatshirt. The girl tossed the cloth back to Ino, who immediately caught it.

"Sakura-san, please take care as well and heal you leg, ok?" Hinata pleaded the pinkette with worried eyes.

"Don't worry Hina-chan. As for the healing…well I will tell you later."

"You better, because my imagination is running wild. My mind has made thousands of devious plans up until now and I have thought of a hell lot of perverted versions on why you are like that now." Ino pointed an accusing finger at Sakura.

The pinkette, knowing Ino had could already suspect some of the blonde's crazy speculations and she couldn't help but sigh.

"See you later. I am off before I freeze to death!" Sakura waved before transforming back to a wolf and accommodate herself under her warm fur.

"Oi amigo! You forgot the keys! Are you going to jump in from the window?" Tenten teased before tossing Sakura their houses keys, which the animal-Sakura caught with her teeth. Sakura gave something like a bark as a response and turned away from her friends.

"I hope no neighbor is going to see her coming into the house."

"True enough Bun-Bun. Having a naked girl or a wolf barging in your house with _a key_ is definitely going to bring a heart-attack to Yamamoto ojiisan(=old man) from next door."

"Yeah like your neighbors haven't learnt not to spy on your house yet. If I were them I would have gone to the police long ago."

"That's one of the reasons why we live there, Karin. The neighbors are too old to actually understand what's going on under their noses."

"I still think Yamamoto ojiisan will turn nuts if he sees Sakura like that. He can actually understand what a naked College-girl is, am I wrong?"

"Ino-san! Stop thinking of all the bad stuff! Yamamoto ojiisan is probably asleep now and Sakura-san could easily sneak from the back door is she deems it necessary. Stop bringing the disaster before it actually happens! Everything is going to be fine!"

"I like you positive thinking Hina-chan!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh inwardly at her friend's conversation. When she was far enough she started thinking about that night. A lot of things happened. Actually she couldn't decide where to even begin contemplating.

All that she knew for sure is that the Uchiha family did miracles this time as well. Sakura wasn't too sad about it though. It might have been kind of troublesome but she actually cherishes the moment she spent with Sasuke and Itachi alike. It was fun and somewhat sweet.

Although Sakura was also in extreme distress. She couldn't help it anymore. She fell deep into the very same hole she tried to avoid from the very beginning.

She knew the dangers and yet she was the one that managed to get in so much trouble in such a short time. What will the future now bring? The only certain thing Sakura should await for is pain. Pain, loss, desperation and that damn cage that will devour every feeling she now has.

Moreover, Sakura found out one more thing. It's as she expected. She found her deadliest enemy but not in the conventional meaning. She found the one that could pose an obstacle in her path. She found the one to deteriorate the burden she carried on her back, because now Sakura knew how she felt.

Damn the Uchihas for showing their good side to her!

Now the problem was evident. Sakura found her worst enemy and than one she could not avoid. The younger menace was with her almost every day. The older one she could avoid one way or another. It would be extremely hard for sure, but somehow she would finally manage. The younger one, though?

And yet another stalemate formed in front of her path to be a legendary and capable Philax.

She has enemies now. Her feelings were her enemies and the perpetrator of the maelstrom taking place in Sakura's heart finally has a name. He is the ultimate 'enemy' to her sanity and serenity!

Definitely Sakura's foe was an Uchiha. Quite frankly **two** enemies were before her and both with the same name. The younger one though was currently a stronger threat in Sakura's mind than the other. Did he have to be so damn bipolar? If he wasn't maybe the foes would be less to deal with! If he didn't display such a caring attitude maybe Sakura could handle one perfect and one sour one, but now? Too much kindness for crying out loud! NOT GOOD!

Yes…Sakura's ultimate and worst enemy's name was…Uchiha…Uchiha Sasuke…

* * *

**A/N: **And here I was, thinking that this chapter would be smaller...Yeah...right... It's actually more than 14,000 words, more than 25 pages or something in Microsoft Word and the longest one I have written yet! Please tell me if this is too tiring or if the length prevents you from reading the story or the chapter. I wanted to make a long chapter story, but I don't want people to end up hating it because of it. But I honestly swear I did not do it on purpose. I just write and go where the story is taking me, so... T.T

Anyway, things happened in this chapter that some of you may not have seen coming. Most of you people were leaning on Team Itachi in the last chapter. Well, I cannot blame you(in fact I more or less agree :P)..**.but** how about this chapter? For one Sakura is currently experiencing a more severe internal turmoil. Care or not? Talk or not? Admit the feelings she has in her or not? and so on...

When I was typing that the first thing I thought about was:_What is more painful? An emotional or a physical injury? _Sasuke was kind of sweet, right? (And a pervert! :P Oh Jiraiya would be proud!) Hm, he is still strange though...What Sasuke knows? What is he hiding? We shall see soon enough... The Ritual is getting closer and closer you know...(I know I might have said that again) if I am estimating correctly, I would say that chapter 11 is a total BANG! (even though it's not utterly complete yet) ;)

Please review if you like, ne? Just don't be extremely harsh, because I really don't know how much I can take right now. Anyway, your thoughts are always much appreciated!


	9. Heart Of Steel

_**Thank you for your beautiful reviews: **_**xXLindy-ChanXx831,Raikiri80,LadyMartel4000, Wings Of Silver Wishes, SasuSakuKawaii, ILoveSxS,Sasuchan99,LovelySakura777,OXPrimrosexAngelXO! **

**_To those of you who have reviewed before: _**_I have no words... you are the most loyal reviewers there are! I am glad and truly blissful that you (probably) continue liking this story. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you all! ^.^_**_  
_**

**_To the 'new' reviewers: _**_I thank you for sacrificing your time to review and I certainly hope to read your reviews and comments again. _;)_ They mean a lot to me...__**  
**_

**LovelySakura777: **Hahaha...I am glad you enjoyed it but I truly feel sorry for your cat...Poor thing...:P(I bet though that she must be a sweetheart...)Thank you for your kind words and the amazing review! I tried to kind of 'answer' to some points of your review in the end of the chapter. (^.^)**  
**

**WARNING A/N: **I strongly suggest that you should listen to the song All Hail Britannia from the _Code Geass_ soundtrack for the first part of the story if you even want a 'soundtrack' to listen to while reading of course. I was listening to that when I was typing and I think it fits quite nicely. So...I would highly recommend you to open a new tab and click on YouTube. Hey...wait don't leave this tab! Anyway... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story.

* * *

**********.:Binds of My Duty and Love:.**

**Chapter 9 **

**~Heart Of Steel~**

* * *

_Love is a serious mental disease_

Plato

* * *

The wise, canny, strong and respected man from ancient times walked imperiously, slowly, his gait never faltered.

His every breath, his every footstep was in a way hefty and held significance and magnitude beyond measure. His black leather boots continuously produced the agonizing taping, clacking sound on the hallway's marble tiles. Every movement was fluid, mesmerizing, it commanded reverence and at the same time it was frightening, intimidating.

His dark red satin cape was trailing behind him, like it had a soul by itself and was meant to dance at his path. His long coal-black hair followed as well. His dark leather gloves were clenched on his hands, which he held into tight fists.

He was the epitome of fear and authority. He was perpetually undeterred and beyond perilous if you even dared to stand at his glorious path.

His steps were slow, steady and decisive, dire just like his entire existence. He needed to know. He must be informed of any changes, of any new developments on the case he was interested in this time. He had to know_. _

_It's about time._

They must inform him fast, effectively and most of all accurately. He simply couldn't allow or tolerate failure, or false or inaccurate information. After all, he gave them the honor of coming here _himself. _They should be glad, honored, indebted, awestruck, but above all, mortified.

Shortly, the liege with the long ebony hair arrived at his destination. The heavy mahogany doors made of the strongest and most delicate dark wood, the most impenetrable steel, the shiniest gold and the most precious diamonds were opened with just a simple thought of his; they flanged open like they were made of light feathers.

The man's order, his demand was silent, mental, intellectual but even the simple and smallest most mundane objects were obliged to follow. _He was authority_. No man, no beast, no creature, nothing could _not_ wane under his claws, under his gaze. Living and un-living, dead and alive, soulless and animated demons, animals, monsters, the so-called 'divine' creatures had no choice but to obey, to surrender, to retreat, to follow, to die on his behalf. He was merely immortal, undead, a priceless leader, a God even.

The glorified sire entered the Great Hall with brilliance, excellence and beyond doubt he entered royally like a proper King of all things… His grandeur and regality demanded so many things...

The resplendent Great Hall was surrounded by ancient stone walls, the floor made of marble and mahogany gigantic furniture increased the magnificence of the parlor. At the center stood the honored Round Bank of the Council, which they often shared with the Imperial Court. What seemed like millions of leaflets hindered the ability to detect the dark wood adorned with the artistic golden coverings. Chairs of the same coca wood and scarlet cushions to make the said chairs comfortable stood proudly around the table for the Councilmen to sit and determine the world's reaches, boundaries, the way every movement flows, the way and why every decision was made.

All sounds ceased when he appeared, all movements stopped in his tacit display of regality and power. Everything was silent and unmoving. He looked indifferent, lackadaisical but a hint of annoyance from the hundreds of centuries he carried on his back could be detected on his pale face, on his ferocious and unrivaled eyes.

All creatures present bowed, molding themselves with the cold marble, nearly melting under his herculean and nonetheless invisible grip. Nobles and peasants had no choice but to kneel, to venerate him, to recognize his supremacy. No defiance was to be uttered, displayed. Simply there was no room for it before his splendor.

_That was how it was supposed to be_...

"My Lord!" greetings came along with the kneeled men and women. He didn't care. They were expected to act in such a way. He simply was…_him._

"My Lord, truly such an honor it is to have you here. In what we, the mere Councilmen owe the pleasure of your sudden visit?" the rascal's (at least that's what _he_ thought of him) bewilderment was lucidly evident.

This old member of the Council bowed his head once more, but that's not what _he_ wished for. The cold, mind-wrecking glance _he_ gave him was enough to make the Councilman shiver down to his very core._ He_ truly abhorred those crude miscreants and their antics for making him feel superior. He already knew he was. These were simply idiotic theatricalities, aiming to hide their fear and trembling in _his_ presence. He nearly felt disgusted at this, up to the point of considering their devoid compliments as crude obscenities quite a lot of times.

It will probably be quite challenging not to display his immense derision upon their unpolished and vulgar sanctimoniousness. And yet their so-called respect lied in fear and fear for _him_ is always real, so could that be considered sanctimoniousness? Perhaps not...either way it was not of his interest.

"You very well know why I am here for, Yamashiro. Get on with it!" he said wryly and bitterly, poison in every drop of his saliva. His voice was dire, eerie and above all it was laced in frosty ice.

His baritone cold voice echoed in the large room. The contralto chilling and deprecating tone that could make you crack and crumble down on the spot, made the hearts, souls and minds of the Council to tremble, to scream from the gravity of his words. It felt like spears pierced them through and out and they were left with nothing but…_fear. _Fear and awe for his powers.

The ancient manly creature strode towards the throne that was placed specifically for him in the highest place of the Great Hall and relatively away from the Center Bank and the Council's highly obnoxious blabbering. It was a reminder of his authority, of the respect he deserved and mind you, always received.

He comfortably seated himself, placed an elbow on the arms of the glorious and luxurious chair that was decorated with dozens of gemstones and then rested his jaw on his palm, almost impatiently -and still innocuously fortunately- waiting to be relieved, alleviated from utter boredom…hopefully.

At the same time more than ten low-class servants –most of them females- approached him and tried to make him feel comfortable by offering his _favorite drinks_ and of course _company. _But he didn't need something so…lowly and insignificant and so un-god-like near him. Maybe he wishes for that when he feels festive, even merry, but certainly not now. He had no time to deal with those pitiful servants.

He was here for a specific reason. There is no good, no meaning at stalling. They simply made him angry, irate and this could not be beneficial for them. It was crucial to keep themselves under his good favor. What a disaster it would be to have _him_ dissatisfied, disappointed, to earn a place on his black book meant your downfall and destruction. His disapproval and dissatisfaction meant condemnation.

"My Lord, the files you have asked for." Another man ran to him and after kneeling down like a worm, handed the ancient man the leaflets with utmost care and respect, but in his obsidian eyes it was only a matter of perpetual humiliation in front of the 'highest bidder', the summit of their food chain.

The Councilman set his gaze right and left, up and down to secure ..._privacy_...Not all the members of the Council were completely _aware. _Of course it wasn't that much crucial to secure privacy at this point or in this particular room. They were more than obvious after all.

What if some of Council members where not entirely familiar with the _scheme_? Even the ignorant ones would never dare to question anything on the matter. What they saw, heard or witnessed in any way, was supposed to be kept as top-secret, unknown even for the higher Court Members, **especially** them actually.

Either way _he_ had everything under control. This influence he..._developed_...in the very heart of the Council's ranks was most beneficial.

The bureaucrat's bewilderment though, awe and trepidation was ridiculously lucid before the sire's keen eyes.

Normally these men now kneeling down would be treated as kings. They were the members of the Honorable Council and they were the so called wisest, some of the oldest men alive. And yet, he was more than that. He was a God, the ultimate King, the No-Life King. Even the members of the Court all descended from the Noblest of Noble Clans would bow before _him_. The Council had no choice, no chance to raise even a gaze towards him, not to mention after those new 'developments' in the matter of power. Their heads did not deserve to stand in the same height as his. He was the unquestionable archon.

The ebony-haired man abruptly snatched the files from this (Namiashi was his name?) _creature's_ hands. Thankfully _he_ wore gloves. He did not want to be defiled, marred by those measly people, those miscreants for the lack of better word, that so take a liking to authority. He did not like them at all.

The Council wished to stand above the other lowly creatures. They craved power, but they constantly fail to realize that this power they think they have is nothing. _He_ could squash them with ease, without moving a single finger.

Maybe they do realize something, otherwise why would they freeze in his presence and lose all their dignity so easily?

At any rate, they were the insignificant- but more or less essential- pawns before him and _he_ was the King of the Chess play. He needed to have servants to run the errands needed for this world to function. Thus, he had to bear with them a little longer.

What if he officially was only given a 'Place of Honor' for the sake of all times? What if he was the only one of the Holy Ancestors left alive? What if the newest members dared to declare his place did not hold any actual authority, power or influence and they were the indefinite leaders while he just held an honorable but void axiom?

They all knew beyond any doubt that _he_ was the Leader, their King, their Master, their Sun so to speak –even though his nocturnal nature rendered this last statement quite inaccurate- and they had to obey.

Their hilarious display of false power and influence merely was the product of his kindness, lackadaisical-ness and lenience, a product of a infinitesimal moment's whim to be conciliatory. And yet all these so-called results, for the lack of better word, of a spontaneous moment of feeble tolerance against the mundane matters led him to this current state of absolute power and sovereignty.

It was the lack of volition for his resplendent and glorious self to be mixed into this one piece of nugatory people and the world, the strive to create that partially helped him reach this peak of influence and supremacy. Or was it all a scheme if his from the very beginning?

Had he decided to blend with the rest of them he wouldn't be the absolute -but nonetheless silent and in a way discreet- supreme Leader and Master of all things. He chose to pull the strings from afar and hold 'the honorable void axiom' rather than being an active politician.

It was he who led this world in its current state and no one else. They will do well to remember that.

Even though his role was **supposed** to be nothing more than the jewel of the collection, simply standing and watch from above without the actual power to influence the flow of events, without the _written _and _certified _power to change decisions, it was more than certain that nothing could move without his approval, without his _breath_. The Earth is round just because he wants it so. He was the personification of influence, of validity, of power, of strength.

_This is just the way it is…_

He did not need to scrutinize every detail. _He_ was too important to lose his time (even though he had all eternity to spend) reading unimportant particularities. He needed to be informed sufficiently, but not bothered with unnecessary matters.

By taking a quick look he was able to more or less find what he was looking for.

_The time is close..._

His coal black eyes, that so much resembled a vortex of blackness ready to devour anything that stood in his way were focused on those papers.

He easily managed to capture the information he needed but he was also able to perceive some pictures of _them_. They were mere children, little virgin girls that did not know how the world works, and yet they were given a quite important task to fulfill.

They were so innocent…so innocently stupid and naive. They were not women yet. Maybe if he was feeling festive, he could have one of his scions _defile _them, just to show them how cruel _his_ world is and how stupid they look before him. They needed to learn pain, hatred, cruelty and he would smirk as always from his high throne.

As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers. He was the winner and so losers were to exist as well. It just _happened_ that _they_ would be the losers.

But then again, why bother? They meant absolutely nothing before him. There were many of them before and they will be countless more of those for the years to come (no matter what everyone says about _their _decreasing numbers).

None of them is assured an easy and peaceful life. On the contrary, they are soon to meet a painful and excruciating death on their line of duty. Like the last so-called proud generation; they were all slaughtered _that_ day. So, again…why bother?

The man looked at the picture with a look of utter boredom and maybe annoyance. It seems that in the end nothing could satisfy him or offer the alleviation he so longed for. The Grandee was looking stoic and his face was as always placid like made from alabaster stone.

As their registries and photos flew by, he noticed one young woman with long midnight hair, fair skin and pale pupil-less eyes. Her body seemed kind of frail and nothing like a warrior's. Probably a weakling. But there was one single feature that stood out. All that _he_ cared was the girl's eyes. _She must be a Hyuuga..._

And a Hyuuga she was. According to the file she has one of the strongest ones of her Clan, besides being relatively weak in combat in comparison to the last Hyuuga generation. It was quite amazing to encounter such a field of vision. Those eyes that child has were _something. _

Just by the records she seemed really gifted, for those eyes are by far surpassing the previous members in a matter of ocular prowess. However, that only stands if you make the comparison between Hyuugas.

What power Byakugan holds before him? What power the Hyuuga Clan hope to have against _his_ powers? Nothing at all really… and the girl couldn't even make use of those abilities she has in the first place.

_He_ had made sure of it years ago...

The next one's file contained a picture of a blonde with baby blue eyes and an aloof smile he did not find alluring at all. Probably though she must be quite popular with the lowly males of the human world. She seemed more confident in her powers than the Hyuuga, but in his eyes all of them looked equally weak, frail, ready to break with the most subtle movement. They were like breached glass ready to be transformed and fade into thousands unworthy miniscule pieces after meeting his powerful, like a fine sharp sword, gaze. The man looked beneath the picture only to recognize another name.

"Yamanaka." He murmured rubbing his jaw in an attempt to look skeptical. In all honesty, he didn't care..._yet_...

"Yes sir! A Yamanaka. This Telepathists Clan did not produce a Philax for quite some time. The Yamanaka Clan Head is really proud. It's quite frankly a-…"

"Shut up!" he coldly interjected the babbling moron of the Council, without even sparing a glance at him.

The Councilman trembled again. The poor man's breath hitched of consternation and trepidation in the light of the imminent punishment that was sure to come if he -lamentably- happened to bear witness on the often wayward liege's displeasure and disapproval.

Why did they think he even cared? A Yamanaka, ha? So what? Simply because they were good Telepathists and considered one of the best? Could that make him waver? Ha…he couldn't help but inwardly scoff and scowl at that. Their so-called amazing mind reading and mind controlling powers were nothing before him; just simple particles of dust only deserve to be placed far underneath the rank of his own prowess.

Moving on and on, he also noticed one of the Sabaku Clan. _So that was the one disposed for this year…_

The Sabaku girl's was a quite troublesome year. They didn't even hold a proper Ceremony. There was no need actually, since no Noble male offspring needed to be assigned with one of _them._ Pity….

This girl had green eyes, short spiky blonde hair, quite well curved body and elemental magic too. Naturally…the Sabaku Clan only produced A-degree Elementals. _What was this one's affinity? _He read closer to the list, trying to find a meaning into reading the pamphlets.

_Hn…so Wind element..._ So what? Probably she isn't able to control the full potential of it. _He _had made sure that _their_ powers would be taken away from then soon after birth anyway. He always was cautious and meticulous.

No one would or could actually question the decisions included in the Pact and that always suits him quite well. Ignorant beings they all are, left to be controlled by corrupted people that no longer exist. Well, _he_ is still alive at least…

They are leaving their first-born daughters, depriving them of their species powers so easily rendering them 'Tributes of Shame'.

For _him _it didn't really matter. In fact he was the one that suggested that rule, but what about their parents? Some of them were quite the emotional bunch and yet they consign their daughters as objects of shame?

Fools...that's what they are. Stupid people with no volition whatsoever. Who could have thought this world's idiots would succumb to his plan so easily and for so damn long? And some of them dared be called _Nobles..._

The next file was from one of the Elementals as well. Quite a weapon's user this one was. She could actually prove useful in combat, in war, in the midst of the bloodshed that is always promised to come like it also did last time. But lamentably her bloodline is lost.

Pity…or maybe not.

Why should _he _care_? _What if her Clan's powers disappeared because of their or _his_ rules? It's none of his concern. All this time he has been alive he learnt that there are always new individuals to replace or even surpass the lost ones over the centuries. However, none could actually replace_ some_ of the people of _his_ generation.

Definitely no one has ever or will ever surpass **him**_. _It was a good thing that _he_ took **his** powers after all. This is partially the reason why _he_ is still alive.

With a faint smirk and a short time of reminiscence he proceeded to the next file.

That red hair was unmistakable. Only one Clan possesses this kind of hair color and techniques. Quite troublesome people they are. Their power of vitality is strong and their healing abilities unrivaled. But that's actually part of the reason –and the way- he is still alive. This Clan…they were **his **relatives, his eternal enemy's relatives; therefore this is to be expected.

He was honestly utterly bored to read the last two files. One of them was about the _deserter _it seems. Yes, that's what he called this one girl. She was about to pay this time. Not that _he_ cared, but this ignorant girl's actions made their, even _his _rules look void. He was too damn proud to let that happen. She is about to pay now. _The time is close…. _She needs to learn discipline and respect and of course his so beloved and favorite fear…

Fear is one of the strongest emotions, one of the most troublesome states a mind can ever experience. And the perfect means to achieve complete control.

As it was already obvious by his posture he was too uninterested, too bored, too _important_ and _royal_ to read the last file. Indifferently he let the papers fall to the ground. He really didn't care at all now. So much for the 'anticipation'…. He expected to find something else.

"My Lord? Sir?" a timid and utterly disgusting voice called for his all too precious attention. The sire's posture remained undeterred.

"What is it? You have bored me enough already. I had reckoned that this year would be more interesting than last time." He said now glaring daggers at the poor Council Member, whose spine was assaulted by a storm of goose bumps.

"But sir…" the Councilman tried to speak but he failed to utter words because of his dread. This made _him_ mad. This damn bureaucrat was so annoying, obnoxious and perilously naive.

"Want to say something? Then speak up and make it quick! I have not all day just for you!" He rolled his eyes on the man's stutter and quiver.

"My Lord, the last file…" he gulped in fear.

"What about it?" the ancient man inquired, getting angrier by the minute. Was that person trying to awaken the sire's ire?

"I am confident this will be of your interest sir. It's about one of _them...that_ species...that kin..."

At these words, _he _twitched his eyebrows and looked at the pitiful creature before him.

"Them?" he asked incredulously. The lowly-man's eyes held no lie now. "Then why didn't you give me the damn thing first? Give me the file!" he ordered suddenly interested again.

The Councilman had no choice but to oblige. _He_ snatched the file again and opened on the first page.

"Why was not I informed right away?" he growled without looking at the weaker person.

"I am sorry my Lord. We tried…but-" the ancient Lord raised a hand making the Councilman hush.

A peculiar girl with long _pink_ hair and vibrant green eyes was staring at him from the picture. His eyes focused on the name and a faint hint of a smirk crawled on his placid face for an infinitesimal second.

This smirk was more or less a constant part of his visage all those years ago. It fitted like a leather glove to his marble like face and it surely was terrifying to look at it all those centuries after the peak of its glorious era.

"It's _the one_ your highness himself chose all those years ago, my Lord"

_Yes…that's why he had a presage this year will be interested._ He wasn't absolutely certain, simply because he doesn't usually waste his time reading minor details. Quite frankly he hardly ever reads the reports they send him if he isn't sensing something more or less exciting or enticing to happen. This time he was quite correct as always.

"So she grew up quickly then. And she is from the Clan I asked for." He said to himself and nodded approvingly for his _other_ inward and mute question that no one knew of.

_So she is ready now_…

He should have expected this generation to show up soon. The news for some of Tsunade's students had reached his ears, but he was _too important_ to actually be interested enough to learn their specific Revelation year. He just needed an approximate date. But, in the light of these new _discoveries, _he had every reason to be interested.

_Good_… he needs those of her kind…and most of them are now extinct.

Hm…maybe some _other_ people can't be replaced as well.

No matter…no matter he will make sure that someday _they_ will be surpassed…

"Call Tsunade. And Jiraiya. I demand their presence here now. I also require the lists of the Nobles and Regulars on this area. And I want those _now_!" The stupid Council member bureaucrat nodded and ordered one of his servants to cater to _his_ command immediately.

The files came quickly in his hands and he started reading the list. Upon seeing some particular names he was greatly amused. He surely knew it was their time, but he did not expect _his other_ plan to blend so well to this. Everything falls into place at last. The pawns are ready. Thankful for his ingenious mind he smirked once again.

_They _were ready…His control over everything is now assured. The plan will succeed soon.

But…the older one of his so beloved duo is quite stubborn and revolutionary occasionally…No matter. _He _will settle things in time._ He_ has a couple of months to perfect every detail and see his devious plan come to fruition.

The scene couldn't have been set in a better way. It was the best case scenario he could ask for. He couldn't have requested for better pawns and in better places to settle them into.

"Does anyone suspect anything or they keep acting like brainless sheep?" The man asked with a wide evident smirk now. The member of the Council shook his head firmly.

"My Lord, no one dares to question any of our...I mean **your** rules. They follow them blindly like they are supposed to, sir. Even the members of the Honorable Court only have a limited to the point of non-existent knowledge of your plan, my Lord. No one has ever recorded to have noticed this…_irregularity…_Even though it's quite obvious if I might_..." _the weak person trailed off and swallowed again in fear of _his _reactions. But, thankfully he did not seem mad. For now at least.

"That is good indeed. But tell me …Namiashi, right?" The man nodded after being addressed by his name and quickly bowed his head in appreciation for this great honor.

"Well, then Namiashi…Do you think that if anyone suspects anything or either even _starts_ having doubts he would simply voice them out loud?" _his _mocking and derisive tone was more than evident.

The Councilman could now feel cold sweat enveloping him. Small droplets were all around his body, rendering him unable to move or react in any way; he was paralyzed.

The nonetheless cunning in his measure -and of course in different occasions- bureaucrat couldn't help but pray that _he _wouldn't be mad at him, a mere Council member…a mere pawn to the sire's ingenious plans.

"Sir, I can assure you that our information control is still one of the finest. If we happen to spot even one that doubts your regulations and commands then we-…"

"You will **kill **him." He interrupted him before the Councilman was able to finish.

"I have appointed you responsible, thus you, the Council will exterminate him and all those who abide by that person's beliefs. What I am doing has a purpose only for me to know presently. No one is to question my authority, or my decisions." The bureaucrat could only nod firmly at the ancient aristocrat's words.

"In time what I am planning will benefit you all. The so-called irregularities are the ultimate defense against the danger of extinction and gradual weakening you claim our world is up against. I agree to those beliefs, therefore I took action. I will have no rebels against me to this. Understood?"

His fierce glance and rigid posture almost made Namiashi collapse. _His_ presence was too overwhelming to bear and his words were harder and stronger, more hefty than steel. His posture, his voice laced with glacial power screamed regality.

Dare you to oppose him…and you…**die**!

* * *

**.:xxxxOOxxxx:.**

* * *

Sakura was silent. The pinkette let the warm water cascade down her body gently. She had to wash those thoughts away once more. She simply couldn't bear thinking of him, of her enemy. The memory, the sensation was too vivid, too strong to be ignored and that's precisely the reason why she had to let it go…for good.

Her long hair were now completely damp and full of the fragrant shampoo they were offering the water's droplets and new path to take. The pink locks guided the water down her back, and brushed her bare shoulders but at the same time they were a soft silk rose blanket ready to cover her and protect her from harm.

Her emerald eyes were closed in an attempt to achieve some relaxation at last.

The rosette made sure to put a towel around the wounded spot to secure Sasuke's bandages from falling down. She just could not bear the thought of losing even that tiny part of him, of his kind and gentle nursery.

Sakura was at an evident predicament and in an inescapable one yet again. Why is that everything she does or is expected to do is always so absolute, so irrevocable, so _stifling_?

The girl sighed and tried to remove the stench and dirt from her body. All that dancing and then running around through the woods as a wolf made her acquire one more skin layer completely made out of dirt and sweat. Thus, she tried to clean herself again and at the same time enjoy some moments of privacy and silence. Knowing the rest of the Philakes well, these are probably the last moments of tranquility she will have for a long time. Those girls were merciless some times.

In all honesty Sakura was completely mortified now. She had always been sure she had built strong walls around her to keep her safe from any unnecessary or unwanted emotions. And now…one simple interaction, one simple gesture of kindness and interest was enough to make her strong fortress collapse like that? That hardly seems fair.

Trying a different approach Sakura decided to put the blame on _them._ Of course…how else to explain that sudden burst of emotions she had from the moment she saw them? Those unexplainable emotions came too suddenly to actually be considered normal. What's wrong with those damn Uchihas?

Have they put a spell around them? Did they chanted ancient charms to imprison her? And to think that Sakura is expected to deal with Supernatural beings even though she now feels in a way defeated just by interacting with mere humans...

Sakura tapped her feet on the bath tub with evident frustration.

'_Damn those two and their good looks'. _

The Philax continued massaging her head more intensely now. Hopefully her mind will find peace eventually.

And one more thing to add in the pile of trouble she was facing…Why the hell Sakura was interested in **two** men? (Or weren't they really two and she was just imagining things?) One was enough a problem, but no. No…Sakura could never be like the _normal _people. She would always take double the burden. Just like she took double the training, kicks and punches from Tsunade. Everything in double! It almost felt ridiculous.

Why? Why Kami-sama hates pinkettes so fiercely? What did Sakura do to deserve such treatment?

Ok… all could recognize that the girls had taken a particular liking to those damn classmates of theirs, no matter how hard they tried to hide it, suppress it, or forget about it. But all the rest chose **one**! One male to torture their minds with! Why Sakura should trouble herself with two? And two _brothers_ for crying out loud? Not to mention the absolutely unquestionable heartthrobs of Konoha.

It's true that Ino was interested in more than one boy, yes…but not like _that_! Ino was merely playing around. _Hopefully…._

Sakura would never ever believe that she would someday be in such a dead end. WHO? HARUNO SAKURA? She used to be a decisive and adamant girl with strong volition and now? What was she now? A mere fan girl? Now…that's not it. She still has her dignity, her pride. She is different. But she is too god-damn excited nonetheless!

Was this supposed to happen?

Uchiha…Uchiha…Uchiha…

Most definitely she is going to sleep and wake up with that name in her head. But which Uchiha? The older or the younger version?

For her sanity's and balance's sake the girl decided to weigh things properly.

Itachi...Itachi is indeed amazing and beautiful and modest and all that stuff, but he is significantly older. Ok…five years are not that much an unreasonable difference and Sakura considered herself mature enough. Plus, Itachi was always kind and caring towards her no matter what. Maybe though, he was so perfect, so dreamy that made Sakura question what did she do to find herself so close to him. That distance could never be reasonable.

And then…why that interest? Why didn't he shove her away like his younger brother did? Ah yeah…because Itachi is perfect, meaning he is kind and he would treat even the ugliest and most annoying creatures of the world with utmost care. Was that a good or a bad thing? But…why didn't he choose one of his faithful fan girls to dance and play with? Why did he choose her of all people?

Sasuke…Sasuke is undoubtedly a challenge, an intricate enigma. What is he really? What does he wish for? What does he crave for? What are his goals? Why is he always so cold and uncaring and sour, even though he can be perfectly kind and tender and…perfect in any way too? Was he a ladies' man after all? One could give an absolute positive answer after witnessing the scene Sakura saw with her own two eyes.

However, a playboy would never abandon a_ naked_ blonde College senior to help an injured stray animal, right? He should at least have a heart of gold within. What was his business with her? Did he actually knocked his lover out and came to Sakura's aid? Would a player tear his expensive shirt apart to tend to an animal's wounds? Where did Sasuke go after that? _Sasuke..._

Upon thinking about him Sakura instinctively reached for the towel enveloping the bandages on her right thing and sighed deeply. She even felt imponderable emotions gathering inside of her and at the same time she had no way to alleviate herself from those. _  
_

It's not that Itachi is not a mystery…On the contrary actually, but they _both_ are different kinds of enigmas, of puzzles, or riddles. Still _magical_ mysteries though.

Perhaps...perhaps Sakura knew the most deep need of her heart...maybe she knew who to long for, who to command her heart to beat for and maybe just because she couldn't have what she craved, maybe her heart chose to play those games now and bring a new factor to the play just to distract her from the pain...Maybe...

Sakura was determined to unravel that mystery she was facing. She would do it discreetly, without hurting herself, without making her presence known. She will simply watch and observe.

She won't talk or interact. _She will simply watch and observe_!

That way she will satisfy her hunger for challenge, her hunger to know about the Uchiha phenomenon and she will hopefully soothe the pain in her heart. _She will simply watch and observe! (Yeah...like she had another choice...)  
_

Plus, she will have the time needed to clearly understand that she longs, craves, lusts for something she absolutely **cannot** have.

She has to get through her head that those are unattainable things, before the Ritual comes to take her life, her determination away._ She will simply watch and observe._

She needs to settle things before _they _take this side of Haruno Sakura away forever, only to replace her with a faithful and silent slave...an emotionless servant...

* * *

"It freaking hurts! The pain…!" Ino exclaimed and tried to massage her feet and soothe her pain. The blonde had currently occupied the entire couch, much to the girls' disdain and annoyance.

"I won't say I told you. But I did tell you not to wear those freaking shoes, didn't I?" Tenten had enough of Ino's whining already and Tenten was not particularly known for her patience anyway.

"Oh shut up Bun-Bun! What do you know, ha?"

"I think we should keep it down, girls. Please, it's not an appropriate time to yell." Hinata tried to calm the spirits. It was nearly five o clock in the morning and the Hyuuga could hardly wait to snuggle under her warm sheets. They need to get this over with fast.

"Yeah. I want to know what on earth happened with Pinkie. Get on with it!" Temari, who escorted them home to hear the' news' tried to suppress a yawn. Sakura honestly thought that this yawing was mostly the result of spending too much time with a certain Nara genius. Shikamaru definitely was a bad influence.

"Please do. I have to get back with Yahiko and Nagato soon. Plus, Tsunade-sama has arranged a meeting for the staff today." Konan, the one who generously drove them home, even though her friends had already left by the time the younger ones departed, stoically said. She looked tired but the blue-haired guardian would not give in to the fatigue so easily. Moreover, she had to verify a thing of two before leaving.

"Ok. I promise to tell you but it's a long story. You tell me what happened first." Sakura told them and the faces of the younger ones looked like they were ready to smack their heads on a wall remorselessly.

"I can't believe what those simpletons did!" Karin snorted furiously all of a sudden.

"It's not entirely their fault Karin-san…"

"Hinata, you are being too kind again. We did help them but that doesn't mean it was the right or the cleverest thing to do." Ino folded her arms over her chest and sighed.

"What happened?" Sakura asked clearly puzzled. The rest of the girls looked at each other, not knowing how to start.

"Ok…who will do the talking?" Tenten questioned while holding back her sleepiness.

"Make haste, I can't hold much *_yawn_* longer. I might just sleep right here and now."

"It's ok Temari-senpai. You can sleep here." Sakura nodded with a smile.

"That's not it!" Temari pointed an accusing finger at Sakura. "I want to listen to your story, young lady! I might as well die than miss the upcoming wonderful narration."

Sakura swallowed slowly and hard at the blonde's words.

"And how do you know it's going to be 'wonderful'" Temari just smirked to Sakura's question. The pinkette couldn't help but sigh.

"Ok. I will tell Sakura as quickly as possible." Ino offered herself, raising her hand in the air. The Yamanaka Philax pulled herself in a proper sitting position with a frown of pain and started talking.

Using her mouth and tongue to converse or preferably soliloquize is one of Ino's favorite things, so it wasn't that much of a torment. Ino is _born_ to talk...

"Ok...so Sak you remember us telling you that we would avoid the boys, right?" Ino arched an eyebrow and Sakura couldn't hold her worry.

"Sure do. What of it? Didn't you make it?" the rosette asked perplexed.

"Hn, we made it alright." Tenten nodded with her eyes closed. But the next moment her chocolate brown eyes snapped open after 'meeting' the pillow Temari threw right on Tenten's face. "Hey! Temari-senpai!"

"Don't fall asleep Tenten!"

"But you feel sleepy too!"

"That's why I threw the pillow. It makes me want to do something other than sleep."

Konan-senpai simply shook her head at their antics and crossed her arms.

"Ok. Moving on!" Ino tried to continue after the 'intermission'.

"So as Bun-Bun said, we did avoid them all night. I admit though, that Akane girl from the second year can really cause a massive headache. She never stops talking! She had no mercy for my ears whatsoever."

At Ino's complaints the girls furrowed their eyebrows. Something sounded disturbingly familiar. The blonde continued, not minding the accusing looks she got.

"Soon enough the people started leaving to go who-knows where, even though I do have an inkling _if you know what I mean_... So, we thought it was high time to find the boys and share the cleaning duties like we promised. But…"

"But what?" Sakura probed really curious now.

"We-we couldn't find them."

"What do you mean you couldn't find them Hinata-chan?" Sakura's arched her eyebrows and tilted her head. What on earth is going on? Did all of _them_ start disappearing now? Is it contagious with these boys?

"I mean…we find them after some time but they were…"

"Were what?" the pinkette insisted.

"ASLEEP!" Karin exclaimed with clenched fists. Sakura couldn't believe her ears, but it probably was because of Karin's high-pitched squeal.

"I am sorry…what?"

"They were asleep Sakura. Dead drunk on the couch or the kitchen." Tenten yawned again. That was..._disappointing._...

"By 'they' you mean..?"

"Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Suigetsu and Choji. I heard they played some kind of game of endurance and ended up like that. Shino and Sasuke were nowhere to be found though." Ino informed Sakura after heaving another sigh. Sakura shook her head disapprovingly and clicked her tongue.

"I think I saw Shino-kun leaving earlier in the night. Right after we started dancing. Naruto-kun said he was gone to see some insects' eggs hatch or something." Hinata pointed.

"Good grief! I can't believe Shino!" Ino exclaimed.

But…Wait a minute…did she just say Sasuke was nowhere to be found? Where could he be?

As far as Sakura knew by the time she left he had _business_ to attend to. Could he have left to finish _it_ so shamelessly? That's why he left Sakura? _Unforgivable..._

Where could he have gone to?

The pinkette sighed and reminded herself that Uchiha disappearances were not an unusual phenomenon anymore. That's shouldn't surprise her. She almost felt experienced on feeling Sasuke missing after searching for him so much the previous night.(And to be honest not just the previous night, but the pinkette would never admit that out loud)

"And so, what did you do?" Sakura asked them, trying to focus her attention on the matter at hand.

"We tried to wake them up. At first at least..." Tenten explained.

"Those pigs! Those idiots! Morons! Donkeys!" Karin started cursing, but Sakura could not understand what she was saying after a while.

"And?" Sakura pressed for more information.

"Only Neji-san woke up after a while. He tried to help us, but in the end he was too dizzy and drunk to do anything right, even though he was too proud to give up so easily. So eventually we put him back to sleep to work in our pace." Hinata gave the answer.

_In our pace?_

"So you didn't clean up?"

"No...We did clean alright." Ino sighed.

"You lost me." Sakura couldn't make sense anymore. Maybe because she was extremely tired as well.

"They clean up while the boys were sleeping." Konan elucidated and Sakura couldn't help but just stand agape.

"What?"

"Isn't it sweet? They cleaned everything up and the boys will magically *_yawn_* wake up and find everything in place." Temari teased but her words were truthful nonetheless. Indeed…maybe they were too kind.

Something is wrong with this picture...

"My feet are killing me!" Ino cried once more.

"Well I can imagine your pain. My legs hurt and I wasn't even the one in heels." Tenten snorted.

"So you cleaned everything up by yourselves?" Sakura wanted to make sure she understood properly.

"Hai. We did." Hinata gave a small and tired smile.

"Actually it was quite convenient. We couldn't talk to them even if we wanted too. Plus, no they can't say anything about you not cleaning up. It looks like _a certain someone_ up above saved us from some trouble." the weapon's mistress of the group said.

"Thanks Kami-sama!" Ino exclaimed. Now this blonde was the one trying not to yawn.

"So nothing happened…?" Sakura stated her conclusion.

"Nothing at all. Apart of course from the fact that my feet were tortured."

"Nothing, god damn it! Sasuke-kun was nowhere to be seen!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and tried to avoid starting a conversation with Karin now of all times, especially when she is about to say _what she was about to say…_

"But Kami…the mansion was a mess. I am so thankful I have supernatural powers. If we did not use our speed we would still be there cleaning." Tenten exhaled deeply.

The pinkette needed some extra moments to register this one sentence.

"Wait! What? Did you use your powers?" Sakura was appalled and flabbergasted now.

"Yes. What of it?"

"INO! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? It's dangerous! What if they had woken up?"

"Relax Sakura. Nothing bad happened!"

"Because you were damn lucky this time! What if they had suddenly woken up and caught you red-handed? How could you be so careless?"

"Sakura-san, it was alright. We made sure we were discreet."

"That doesn't make me feel better Hinata! The risk is risk. Senpais! You didn't say anything?" Sakura accused Konan and Temari who looked perfectly calm, but it could probably be because of their drowsiness.

"Relax Sakura." Konan stoically told her, without looking in the least bit worried. Sakura was ready to pull her hair out of her skull though. "Let them explain." Sakura exhaled and nodded while closing her eyelids for a second, waiting to hear their excuses.

"We made sure they weren't going to wake up-"

"That doesn't mean that-"

"Don't interrupt me Sakura! Let me finish!" Tenten glared at Sakura. The pinkette lifted her hands defensively.

"Ok. I am sorry. Please continue Tenten."

"Thank you very much." The brunette pouted and stuck her tongue out to Sakura in a playful manner.

"As I was saying, we made absolutely sure they were totally asleep, but anyway we didn't use anything extravagant. We just used our speed mostly. Nothing flashy. Rest assured Sakura. We knew what we were doing. We didn't screw up. Plus, Hinata here was so much worried that even if we didn't want to be careful we most probably couldn't do it. Hina-chan made sure we were safe beyond doubt. And one of us always was with the boys to make sure nothing unexpected happens. And before you could blame the senpais, they simply waited outside so they were oblivious up until we were completely finished."

"We knew the risk Sakura. We are not stupid. We were careful and discreet and we also did something good voluntarily. Now we are going to heaven for sure. I should have been a scout girl. I am wasting my skills." The blonde snickered and winked to Sakura, trying to soothe her worries and make fun of the situation.

The pinkette let out a sigh and pitched the bridge of her noise. For a moment she frankly was scared. But she should knew better. She should trust her friends. They weren't novices after all.

"You should have called me to help then. Why didn't you? If they were asleep I could have helped too." Sakura finally said.

"Hm, like that wouldn't be risky my dear Pinkie." Temari teased Sakura with a self complacent grin. Sakura glared over Temari for a second, but the blonde merely chuckled in return.

"Now tell us." Temari accommodated herself in a better way and focused on Sakura. Soon enough all of the Philakes glued their eyes on the pinkette.

Sakura took a deep breath and tried to remember every single detail, for she was sure the girls will want to hear _all _of it. Plus, no one could escape from Ino's claws that easily.

"Ok…." Sakura started and inhaled one more time. "I will tell you, just…promise not to make a fuss over it..."

"Forehead?"

"What Ino-pig?"

"You should have known that already. There is no damn way I am NOT making a fuss over it. Prepare yourself."

Sakura's eyes widened and she couldn't help but gulp. She needed strength, mental and physical one before she started talking about this night that sure left its toll on Sakura's body, mind and soul, even though that clearly never was her intention.

"So… when you left Sai asked me to dance…"

* * *

To say that every one of the Philakes was speechless and awestruck was an understatement. Even Konan who always was so calm displayed some kind of nervousness. Of course…it's not every day that you get to experience this kind of things.

Speaking of Konan-senpai, he was particularly interested about what happened with the older Uchiha. Sakura couldn't blame her. Itachi was Konan's friend after all. But why Konan-senpai asked for so many details? Surely Ino, Temari and Tenten asked for more information as well (especially Ino) but it was unlike Konan-senpai to show even the slightest hint of more interest than she was used to display.

The older Philax always looked impassive even towards issues about their guardian duties, thus Sakura did not expect such a reaction. It wasn't much, but it was completely unlike Konan to ask for more information; even one clarification question was unusual for Konan-senpai to ask.

After explaining the scene with Itachi the girls were all completely awake and entirely focused on the pinkette. Ino even screeched a couple of times. Not to mention the cheering and applauding the blonde did.

But, when Sasuke's time came there was…chaos!

Karin was kicking every piece of furniture that stood in her way and darted insults for every single being on this planet, especially for Sakura, who opted not to let Inner self roam free and kick Karin senseless.

Hinata cupped her mouth with her palms, nearly bemused by the incident. The kind Hyuuga was utterly speechless and completely dumbfounded.

Tenten's eyes widened, her fists were clenched and her mouth agape, easily resembling a cave. In every new development Tenten tapped her feet on the floor in enthusiasm and dither.

Temari and Ino were sitting side by side, waiting to hear the next move, continuously raising their fists on the air, squealing or even hugging each other in excitement. All Sakura could make of it was:

"_I can't believe it!"_

"_What a bastard!"_

"_He did what?"_

_"Sakura I am going to kill you!"  
_

"_No way!"_

"_That was so damn sweet!"_

_"Who knew he had it in him?" _and of course Karin's most kind insults._  
_

Konan stood silent with her hands folded and her beautiful eyes locked on the pinkette. Sakura couldn't help but sigh all the time. It was hard to relive those events again in her head. It caused a storm of feelings to bottle inside her that she desperately wanted and needed to forget if she wanted to keep her sanity intact.

"I have no words!" Ino stated with her mouth still disturbingly open.

"Then don't talk at all. You haven't stopped even a second." Tenten stuck her tongue out to Ino, who grimaced in return.

"So, what do we do from now on?" Hinata asked and the room fell into a suffocating silence. The air was now so thick that you could almost cut it with a knife.

A lot of contemplation…a lot of thinking…a lot of doubts rose to hunt them once again. They honestly abhorred this kind of dead ends they were so usually meeting these days.

Why everything seemed so complicated, so stifling, so ready to drain all of their mental and physical energy?

Maybe living in the Academy wasn't that bad. It was unfortunate that the Academy wasn't a boarding school and they couldn't keep their alumni locked inside.

There was no egress whatsoever.

Where to go?

Where to hide?

Where to feel safe when the one betraying you is none other than yourself? None other than your traitorous and lecherous heart?

Where they supposed to feel like that? It was like they were gradually falling, devoured by an insatiable abyss that commanded them to feel something else than what they were supposed to.

How could they remain faithful to their beliefs when their hearts screamed 'disobedience' and freedom?

"For starters, I have to go." Konan's placid voice was heard and effectively broke the silence in a flash.

"Konan-senpai…" a shy voice called for the senior, making Konan stop on her tracks to face the source.

"Hinata, what is it?"

Sakura then moved her eyes to focus on her small and kind friend. Hinata looked so weakened right now, but the pinkette knew that it was probably due to emotional causes.

Her pearly Hyuuga eyes looked like they were in the verge of crying. Sakura couldn't restrain herself and she ran over to Hinata, enveloping the smaller girl in a sweet and tender embrace.

Hinata snuggled in Sakura's arms and the pinkette stroke her friend's midnight hair gently.

"Why? Why do we feel like that? It's not normal, I know it!" Hinata hold a sob within and Sakura tightened her grip.

All eyes now locked on the older Philax, asking for answers to their silent inward questions, that brought so much suffering to their hearts and their minds.

Konan stood there silently; she was unmoving and unemotional. She easily resembled a statue with her amber eyes harboring mysteries that none could ever decipher. What was on Konan's mind always was an enigma.

The blue-haired Guardian closed her eyes for a moment and released the air trapped in her lungs. This only made her companions more impatient to hear her verdict.

"If you wish for answers…." Konan started and all the girls instinctively was drawn closer to her. "…you can always search the Academy Books. You said this is not normal. I more or less agree."

"But we aren't supposed to make any kind of research." Tenten remarked. Konan simply shrugged.

"Sorry. It's up to you. You only have something more than ten weeks to find your answers. The Revelation Day is close. Either you will spend your time _researching_, even though it is forbidden to do so, or you will just try to have fun before it's too late. It's your call." Konan told them impassively.

All the girls, except from Temari who was quite more experienced looked skeptical and their fists were clenched.

"I am coming with you, senpai. If you are heading over to Yahiko's you can drop me on the way, right?" Temari said while standing up.

"Sure. Karin, your house is on my way too. Will you come or not?" Konan asked the red-head, who looked startled that her name was called. After glancing over to the rest of the younger Philakes she let out a sigh and got up.

"I am coming. I want to sleep." She declared and the older girls nodded.

"We are off, little ones. Make sure to get some rest." Temari waved at them.

"Ja ne…(=see you)" Karin surprisingly waved as well but made sure to glare daggers at the pinkette of the house.

On the other hand, Konan unexpectedly walked closer to Sakura and Hinata.

The two girls looked up to Konan with looks full of confusion. The senior's lips formed something that looked like a smile and suddenly she placed her hands on the tops of Hinata's and Sakura's heads.

"No worries. Sleep tight and try to forget for a while. Otherwise, you will never find peace." Konan rubbed their heads encouragingly and tenderly. "I will be around for everything you need." The blue-haired winked at them and soon walked away waving to Ino and Tenten as well.

"Matta ne!"( =see you)

Shortly, the front door soon was slammed close and the three Philakes were nowhere to be seen.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten remained all by themselves…again.

The girls were yet to move or react. They were simply sitting on the couch or the floor with their gazes fixated on their toes. Sakura was still hugging Hinata, whose eyes did not look much watery anymore, but they sure harbored a lot of stress and contemplation.

Sakura felt kind of safe while holding Hinata. At least she now knew that her friends held equal stress and worries within. If they were together they could confront their problems, right?

Correction then: they were not alone. They still had each other. How could they forget that one detail?

"I think we should get some sleep now." Sakura suggested and all that came as an answer were simple nods and yawns.

"Good idea." Ino finally managed to mumble and walked over to her bedroom like a ghost waking up from the dead murmuring something about a boiling bath.

"Oyasumi(=Good night)" Tenten lisped and also went to her room.

Sakura shook Hinata a little, to make sure she was still awake.

"I am ok Sakura-san. It's just…I feel safe here." Hinata admitted and Sakura smiled, holding Hinata tighter on her embrace.

"I know Hinata-chan. I feel safe too. We will deal with this problem, like always, ok?"

Hinata nodded at Sakura's words and her lips formed a small smile. The pinkette helped the Hyuuga stand and escorted her in her bedroom after wishing her a good 'night', even though the sun was just about to rise.

The pinkette soon enough found herself on her soft bed, staring at the ceiling. Another dilemma rose again.

Research or not research? Darn it!

'_To be or not to be_?' Inner scoffed.

Too tired to stay awake much longer Sakura snuggled under the bed sheets and let herself be guided into a hopefully peaceful slumber, which unfortunately...she never got.

* * *

**.:xxxxOOxxxx:.**

* * *

Haruno Sakura woke up abruptly. An irritating and constant noise interrupted her dreams and that made her angry beyond belief.

She needed rest, so why someone was so committed to deprive her of her need for tranquility and relaxation? Not to mention that her sleep was not the most relaxing one anyway, thus she needed double the time to rest.

The rosette grumpily revealed her small body under the pink sheets and reluctantly reached for the doorknob. She jerked her head out of the room only to find the rest of the girls with the same messy hair, looking equally puzzled as Sakura.

"What on earth is that sound?" Tenten asked with a husky voice. You could clearly see Tenten was about to collapse.

"I think…it's the phone." Hinata shyly pointed out.

Sakura needed some time to think about it. Phone? No one even knew their phone number. They hardly ever used that means of communication. Only Tsunade had their number, but she hardly ever used it when she wanted to summon the young Philakes.

Instead she preferred coming over herself to wake them up, or simply sent them to harsh and vigorous training. So, why was the phone ringing?

Before Sakura could voice her thoughts the ringing sound ceased.

"Why did the phone ring?" Ino asked perplexed and still unbelievable sleepy. "What time is it anyway?"

Sakura turned to face her digital clock on her bed stand, in order to answer to the blonde.

"It's 1.00" Sakura said with a yawn.

"In the night?" Tenten asked nearly shocked.

"Are you blind Bun-Bun? Can't you see the light? It's almost noon!" Ino stated with a look of confidence.

"Oh shut up! Tell me why the phone was ringing."

"I have no idea." Sakura admitted and proceeded to walk into the living room.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked still in the same place as before, with only her head popping out of her room.

"To see 'why the phone was ringing'! Geez!" the rosette scoffed and rolled her eyes.

After reaching the coffee table, where the 'legendary ringing phone' was situated Sakura sat on the floor and took the gadget on her arms. Pressing some buttons she made it to the call history where she found an unfamiliar number.

"It's some kind of local number I think. It's not something I know." Sakura informed the rest that just now started entering the living room.

"I will prepare some breakfast."

"Thanks for the offer Hina-chan. I will help." Tenten offered and the two guardians disappeared into the kitchen.

"Who could this be?" Ino wondered after taking the phone from Sakura and sitting next to the pink-haired young woman.

"No idea. Whoever it was though, he interrupted my sleep and that is unforgivable." Sakura slammed her fist against the floor.

"Oi, forehead! Calm down. It might have been an advertising company." The blonde Philax said and yawned once more.

'_All the more reason to be mad!' _Sakura thought silently.

"Most likely." Sakura finally agreed and put their phone down. But the silent moments were short-lived for the phone started ringing obnoxiously again.

"Who the hell is it?" Tenten yelled from the kitchen.

"It's the same number." Ino informed and looked over at Sakura skeptically. The rosette inhaled and decided not to be a coward over 'a phone'.

"Ok. Let's find out!" Sakura said decisively and grabbed the phone once more. After taking a deep breath, the pinkette pressed the 'answer' button.

"Hello?"

"_Hello_..._Sakura-chan? Is that you?" _

Sakura gasped after recognizing the voice. With rapid moves she put the speaker on for the rest of the girls to hear and beckoned them to listen. Tenten and Hinata came closer, still wearing their aprons.

"Naruto?"

"_Hai! it's me! Good morning!" _

The girls shared meaningful glances and their eyes were wide in surprise.

"Good morning to you too. Good afternoon really but no matter." Sakura greeted as well.

"_True enough_. _I hope I didn't wake you up…"_

"No, it's ok. What are you calling us for? How did you get this number?" The pinkette voiced everyone's questions.

"_Ino gave Kiba your number." _

At these words everyone's eyes locked on the blonde with accusing arid glares of ire. Ino flinched and crawled away from the 'beasts'.

"I don't remember doing that!" Ino whispered to them and lifted her hands defensively. Sakura glared more frostily at her friend than the rest and after gritting her teeth and clenching her fists decided to wait a little longer for Ino's punishment. She will have time later to retaliate properly...

"Is that so? Then what do you need?"

"_First of all you guys are amazing. We would like to thank you for cleaning up the house. Neji said he saw you trying to wake us up, so we assumed you were the angels who did this, weren't you?"_

"Yes. The girls did. I was at home." Sakura clarified.

"_Ah yeah. Are you ok now Sakura-chan? Your dress?" _Sakura opted to contain her whining -that was sure to start upon thinking on her dear late dress- and she simply gave an answer.

"All is well, Naruto. Thanks for asking."

"_Teheehe. Don't even mention it Sakura-chan." _The pinkette could almost see Naruto's grin.

"So did you guys get some rest?"

"_Yeah, thanks to your friends. Thank you really!"_

"I will convey your message to them."

"_Actually…we thought of another way to express our gratitude."_

"And what would that be?"

"_Say…do you remember me telling you about the cake thing? I called to see if you still want to come over and stuff…"_

Sakura clearly remembered Naruto talking about that, but now under the light of their new findings and worries, should they meet the boys? Something feels disturbingly familiar again...

The pinkette glanced at her friends who looked puzzled and irresolute as well.

"_Sakura-chan?"_

"Ah sorry Naruto. Look, the girls are not yet awake, so do you mind if I ask them first? They might be too tired to get up."

"_Sure! Take your time. We were, actually** I** was thinking of cutting the cake at 6.00 today and forced the others to comply, but don't tell them I said that,ok? Anyway, I promise it won't be too tiring. Just a 'thank you' and a get-together thing. It will be over soon."_

"I see. So, I will ask the rest and I will call you later. Should I use this number?

"_Yeah. This is Sasuke-teme's cell phone number. If you have an answer then call here, ok?"_

"Ok. I will. Bye Naruto!"

"_Bye Sakura-chan!"_

Sakura ended the call and carefully placed the gadget down, like it was a bomb ready to explode. The pinkette gulped and set her jade eyes on the rest of the Philakes. But, most of all she looked at a certain blonde. Upon seeing her, her gaze transformed into a glacial glare a hundred times fiercer than before.

"Ino-pig! What. Did. You. Do?"

"I am sorry! I don't know how I slipped it out."

"That's not an excuse _Bimbo_! You weren't that much drunk, right?"

"I don't know how, ok? I might have thought it was nothing and just blurted it out. I didn't even know I remembered our phone number in the first place!"

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!"

"Tenten-san, Ino-san! Please. It must have been an accident!"

"An accident? I will tell you what an accident is! Ino being a Philax! That's an accident!"

"HEY! THAT'S TOO HARSH!"

"THEN YOU GO EXPLAIN TO THEM WHAT WE SHOULD DO NOW! WE GET OVER ONE THING AND THEN ANOTHER COMES INTO THE PICTURE! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!"

"Actually, we didn't refuse Naruto's offer in the first place, so he was going to ask us sooner or later." Sakura pointed out with a calmer voice.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Tenten-san, please calm down." Hinata pleaded and the brunette tried to let her fury subside by taking deep breaths. Hinata could help but think that she is playing the referee too many times lately, it's almost ridiculous.

"So, we are back to the freaking usual question. What do we do now?" Tenten asked still exasperated.

"I say we go and get this over with."

"Of course _you_ would say that. You were the one that gave our number away!"

"I told you I am sorry!" Ino tried to defend herself again.

"Tenten-san! Ino-san!"

"OK! We should listen to Hinata and calm down a little. We have to give them an answer."

"Oh…Sakura is happy, or am I imagining things? Did you just get Sasuke's personal phone number _by accident, _Pink Forehead?" Ino smirked mischievously, trying to divert Tenten's attention and focus on Sakura.

"You are imagining things, Pig! And there is no such thing as a 'pink forehead'!" Sakura flatly retorted. However, the pink-haired Guardian couldn't help but blush a little bit. She indeed had Uchiha Sasuke's personal phone number now. What to do with it? Hn, it's not like she is really fond of phones in the first place, but...

"Anyway, _Pink Forehead_, and I repeat '_Pink Forehead'..._" Ino grinned wickedly just to tease the poor innocent pinkette. "...let's get this over with! I say we can't let Naruto down. So we try once again, ne?" the blonde said.

"Do we even have a choice?" Sakura let out a sigh, because she knew Ino too _damn_ well for her own good.

"No. Not really. I want to see them. Plus, Sasuke is going to be there Sak. Don't you want to know how will react with 'human Sakura'?" Ino winked.

"Ok. If you put it that way I am curious too. But after than no more stupid parties or gatherings!"

"Bun-Bun, I know you wholeheartedly enjoyed dancing with Neji, so don't be like that with us!" Ino pointed an accusing finger to the brunette who instinctively winced a little.

"That's not it! It's just that he is smart and can actually have a proper conversation with me. He is a gentleman, but he is not overly sweet; he is kind of cold sometimes but I like and enjoy that mysterious look and-…" Tenten abruptly stopped her incriminating blabbering upon detecting the looks the rest of the guardians were giving her. The weapon's specialist soon turned a dark shade of pink.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Tenten lifted her hands defensively.

"Sure not." Sakura grinned, finally deciding to play along.

"So, where do we conclude?" Ino cleared her throat and said after giving Tenten one more meaningful and accusatory look.

"I think we should say yes and end this." Hinata stated a little more confidently than most of the times.

"Yosh! Hinata has spoken ladies and gentlemen!" Ino lifted her fist on the air. "Sak call them say we are in! I really want to see Sasuke's face!"

"Actually I want to see all of their faces. You almost treat them as kings, letting them sleep while you cleaned..."

"Oh shut up! You would have done the same!" Tenten's eyes narrowed at Sakura, but soon enough the girl lost that serious look and giggled.

"I guess you are right. So I am calling, ok?" Sakura declared enthusiastically.

"Hell yes!" Ino clapped her hands.

"Geez, you weren't that excited even when we decided to go to the party."

"Oh shut it Bun-Bun. I am just curious…."

"Curious my a-…"

"Shut up both of you. I dialed the number already." Sakura interjected Tenten and focused on the phone.

The beeping sound lasted for a couple of seconds when an unexpected male voice finally answered.

"_What?"_

Ha. That rudeness was unmistakable. However, despite the evident impoliteness Sakura couldn't contain the shiver of anticipation that cascaded down her spine.

"Sasuke-kun? It's Sakura. Naruto told me to call this number." Sakura gulped and inwardly face-palmed. What happened to 'Uchiha-kun'? Now he will think she is infatuated or something.

"_I know. What's your answer?"_

The pinkette couldn't help but release a sigh upon hearing his velvet bass voice in her ear. Before though it could be considered a 'late answer' Tenten elbowed Sakura in the ribs, interrupting her impending inward delirium.

"We will come. Naruto said it will be at six, right?"

"_Hn."_

"So where are we going to meet?"

Did Sakura have to actually force the information out of him? Was it so difficult to replace the usual 'hn' with a simple short but nonetheless coherent sentence?

"_Nara's house."_

"Which is?"

_"Tsk. Two blocks away from the Inuzuka's."_

"Near the playground next to the Konoha forest?"

"_Aa."_

"Ok Sasuke-kun. We will be there at six."

"_Hn. Don't you dare bring the red-haired with you. If I see her on the doorway there is no damn way I am letting you in, is that clear Haruno?"_

Sakura swallowed hard and slowly. Why did he sound so menacing?

"_Hey teme! Be more gentle to Sakura-chan, ne!" _the rosette heard a voice from the other line.

"_Shut up dobe!"_

"_Stop calling me dobe!"_

"I understand Sasuke-kun." Sakura said trying not to let the boys' argument last for much longer.

"_If anyone else gets this phone number, Haruno, you are going to regret it, you are going to pay dearly! Understood?."_

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. Rest assured. I will not give it to anyone. By-…" But before Sakura could finish her word Sasuke had already ended the call.

The pinkette placed the phone on the coffee table once again and exhaled. Talking with Uchiha Sasuke of all people was nerve-wrecking and it surely took its toll on her. If you also count in the fact that the two had an unusual meeting the night before..well..it makes the situation much more complicated.

'_Yeah…see you later _Sasuke-kun_… What a snotty bastard'_ Inner Sakura scoffed and snorted.

"Oh man. This boy sure is sour…" Tenten remarked after seeing Sakura's empty gaze.

"It doesn't matter." Sakura decisively said and got up. "I need something invigorating. I am going to wash my face." Sakura walked back to her room.

"Don't be late Sakura-san. Breakfast is almost ready!"

"Ok Hina-chan!" Sakura smiled at the Hyuuga and entered her room.

Upon reaching her bathroom's wash basin Sakura took deep breaths and opened the faucet. The young Guardian made sure to use the nice ice-cold water to refresh her visage and wake up properly and fully, preparing herself for the new day.

When she lifted her gaze she finally faced the pink-haired woman before her. That person had vibrant emerald eyes, kind droplets of water running down her creamy complexion to her elegant white neck and then back on the sink. Some locks of her hair were also damp now because of the contact with her full of water hands.

Sakura locked her gaze with the pink-haired creature and titled her head.

"Well Sakura…I certainly hope we survive this one too."

* * *

The time passed quickly, perhaps more quickly than Sakura could handle right now. In the end, it was rather easy to locate the mansion of the Nara family mostly because of the lavishness of the mansion itself. Plus luxurious cars were parked outside clearly indicating that a certain familiar bunch of boys were waiting inside.

Lamentably, Sakura did not see the immediate reaction she was secretly expecting from a certain young man with charcoal eyes.

All the rest though, even the reluctant and kind of always cold Hyuuga Neji included, made sure to thank the girls and offer them pieces of cake and glasses with drinks -thankfully no alcohol this time-.

Uchiha Sasuke on the other hand, after making sure no red-haired menace was around, simply opted to sit in the corner and look completely indifferent, nonchalant, deadpan and just observing the people around him when and _if_ he felt like it.

The smug and sour mini Uchiha –as Sakura secretly called him, even though nothing about him looked mini- did not spare a glance towards the girls yet again. The pinkette was not sure if she should welcome the usual Uchiha Sasuke or feel disappointed that the kind and caring one she met the other night was nowhere to be found…completely disappeared from the face of the earth...

Naruto shortly started yelling to catch everyone's attention (_like that was difficult..._) by addressing to the guests with an unusual but nonetheless funny way that made Sakura giggle uncontrollably.

"Welcome to my..eh..ok..not mine...Shikamaru's house, which he kindly offered to us."

"And how truly troublesome it was..." Shikamaru commented, probably having his parents in mind, who were still nowhere to be seen.

"Ehh, thanks a bunch Shikamaru! Anyway, we are about to see my birthday celebrations come to an official end with today's gathering." The blond boy tried to hold his honest tears and raised his cup of Coca-Cola for a toast.

"Thank you for coming. Let's ravish and devour the cake my dear ladies, gentlemen and Sasuke-bastard!"

"What the-?"

Was the last thing Sakura heard before the '_Apocalypse_'. Of course the fact that Naruto did not include Sasuke into the gentlemen list was quite a sin just by witnessing the way he was punished by the said raven-haired. To be punished so harshly definitely was redemption for one of the Deadly Sins. Was Sasuke so _sensitive_ about his _manliness?_

After Naruto had his 'Cake and Candles Time' –as the blond himself liked to call it- Suigetsu offered Sakura a piece the orange birthday cake and the girl started talking casually with the rest of the people there. The rosette was glad to realize that her friends had some fun talking with each other and of course with the males of the house. Seeing the rest of the Philakes smile made Sakura beyond blissful.

While talking with Shino and Neji, the so called smart ones of the company –Shikamaru was too lazy to actually talk- Sakura noticed that the _other_ smart one of the group was nowhere to be seen for some time now.

Coincidentally, that exact moment Sakura felt the presence of something strong and sharp that clearly scrutinized every detail of her.

Being constantly vigilant Sakura let her green eyes' gaze drift around the room only to spot a certain raven-haired young man staring at her to the point of opening holes to her skull.

For a moment the pinkette thought she was hallucinating. Wasn't Uchiha Sasuke the one who accused her of staring at him some weeks ago?

That can't be right...

However, after a second look Sakura was more than certain that Uchiha Sasuke was indeed looking at her with narrowed eyes and arms folded over his toned broad chest.

Hesitantly, Sakura 'escaped' the conversation she had with Neji and Shino –who were surprisingly a little more talkative than usual- and approached the sullen man, who, much to Sakura's amazement, did not move away upon seeing her coming closer.

"Sasuke-kun? Is something wrong?" Sakura sheepishly asked but the man was yet to move a muscle, respond or acknowledge her presence in this close proximity.

"You did not eat any cake?" Sakura stated more than asked, since Sasuke seemed clearly uninterested into taking a piece of the delicious dessert.

"I hate everything sweet." He abruptly declared jerking his head for his charcoal eyes to meet her jade ones, taking Sakura by surprise by his answer. Quite frankly Sakura had given up on hoping that she would finally get even a single response from the younger Uchiha even once in her life. Well at least he got him to talk as an animal...But that one fact did not make Sakura feel better for herself now.

Moreover, his statement was quite cold. Which rational person did not like sweet things? Was that supposed to mean something? Maybe he wanted to imply something else.

Either way the most surprising thing is that the Uchiha Sasuke never averted his frosty glare from Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Did I do something that annoyed you? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura tried to act boldly and demanded an answer. For the first time in her life she found herself taking a liking on such a brash behavior. Not to mention that this time it came out of Sakura _herself_.

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed even more, like slits and he simply 'hn'ed again.

"That's only for me to know, Haruno."

"No, it's not." Sakura insisted. At her answer she thought for a infinitesimal moment that Sasuke seemed a little startled and bemused. Certainly he did not expect such a response from the rosette.

"You are looking at me like I am some kind of irritating bug, or your worst enemy or something, _when_ you are even kind enough to acknowledge my presence. I haven't done anything to harm or annoy you, so the least I ask is for you to tell me what on earth is wrong." Sakura slightly raised the tone of her voice.

Stunningly the Uchiha before her smirked and twitched his eyebrows.

Suddenly, Sasuke moved...he leaned closer and closer and closer to the pinkette and reached for her ear.

"Acting sassy all of a sudden Sa-ku-ra?" he asked with an unbelievably seductive and husky voice while leaning even more. Did he just address her with her first name?

'_He definitely is one hell of a bipolar person'_ Sakura thought while swallowing hard in an attempt to trap her feelings and natural urges deep within. If her emotions were now to surface...let's just say that Sakura would rather die than experiencing that humiliation.

The Philax felt her palms sweaty when his face leaned dangerously closer to her, almost a breath away, if that was even possible. A shiver cascaded down her spine and a feeling of anticipation and excitement flooded her entire system. It almost felt like the time she was transformed, when he was close to her, when he was nursing her…This time though she was human, they both were human and so close and...

However, before she could even manage to savor this new and enticing feeling Sasuke moved away as suddenly as he moved in the first place.

If Sakura was to state a conclusion she most definitely would say that Sasuke knew what his actions caused to her and frankly he seemed quite content with it. Why else would he have that self-complacent smirk on his face? Did he enjoy tormenting young ladies that much?

"I have nothing against you. You actually are of **no **interest to me." He coldly stated while gaining back his proud posture and leaning with his shoulder to the wall once more. How much taller than the pinkette he was...

"Then why do you look like you hate me?" Sakura insisted while crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"I already told you, woman. I am not harboring any kind of feelings for you, nor hatred, not even a small liking. You interest me not." He flatly told her after moving his bangs away from his eyes making sure that Sakura was captured from his fluid and alluring movements.

Sakura though was stronger than that. The pinkette bit her lips and clenched her fists. Like hell she was going to fall for his traps and his freaking good looks!

"Then why were you staring at me so intensely a while ago?" Sakura narrowed her eyes and lifted one eyebrow at him. Now he seemed quite amused at her antics. Sakura must have hit a nail on the head.

"Do not flatter yourself Haruno. I was merely looking for something I obviously did not find."

"And what would that be?" Sakura now rested her palms on her hips. Momentarily she thought that his dark eyes followed her movement only to lock on her hips for a couple milliseconds more than they should have and then leave again.

"I have no obligation to share that information with you." He bluntly said while glaring back on her eyes. "But just because of a moment's whim I will tell you… I thought you reminded me of someone I met yesterday. That is all. Apparently you are not even close."

"Ha? So the great Uchiha Sasuke was mistaken for once in his life?" Sakura scoffed. "You said you did not find what you were looking for, thus I assume you were mistaken." Sakura stated with a hint of a smirk. She was quite proud of herself now.

"Who did you think I was? One of the sluts you were sleeping with while intoxicated? Just so you know, there is no such possibility. I am sorry I am not like the ones you pleasure yourself with!" Sakura snorted.

Then...everything changed...

Sasuke's dark eyes emitted a cold aura more glacial than she had ever experienced, almost making Sakura wince and jitters travel around her body.

Now he was intimidating, scary. His obsidian orbs could easily make her frost and then break like glass colliding with diamond. Sasuke's body gave off a feeling of authority, of power, of strength and of course constant derision for a certain pink-haired Philax.

"You know nothing, so shut your mouth ignorant girl!" his words dripped poison and disgust. Sakura felt like he wished to squash her under his foot...and quite frankly that was a huge probability.

"I know nothing? You are greatly mistaken once more Uchiha!" Sakura retorted mightily. In all honesty though she felt hurt and kind of afraid being submitted under his fiery and yet so cold gaze. This all situation is full of contradictions.

"What happened to '_Sasuke-kun'_ Haruno?" he scoffed after raising one of his fine eyebrows. "Am I not of your liking anymore?" he huskily spat back while placing his long white fingers on Sakura's jaw.

Sakura was probably supposed to move away, but the sudden contact paralyzed her for a couple of seconds. Sasuke gently caressed her face, brushing her chin tenderly and seductively, coaxing her to look at him straight in those perilous eyes.

It was more than clear that he aimed to mislead her…seduce her to the point of no return, until the young woman succumbs to pleasure and gets trapped under his mesmerizing claws. And only then he would back away, like she was nothing more than a used tissue.

The strategy he obviously devised was evident to Sakura's eyes. Therefore, she grabbed his hand before his thumb made it to her soft puffy lips and send her to another world for good.

That also seemed to kind of 'surprise' the young Uchiha who quickly retracted his hand and shoved the limb back in his pocket.

"You never were Uchiha! Do not flatter yourself!" the pinkette used the exact same words he did before. His lips tried to hold back one of his usual smirks.

What lies was Sakura uttering right now... _How many lies to the world... _

Lies to herself and lies to him.

'_You never were?'_ That was ridiculous to assume, to say, given the situation Sakura was in.

"Hn. You talk too damn much. That's why stupid girls like you are annoying. You know nothing of this world and yet you dare voice your idiotic opinion. But I will grant it to you Haruno…you have guts. No female has ever raised her voice **_against_** me before. At least not in that manner." He remarked with the same monotone masculine voice and folded his strong and full of muscles arms again. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Then it was high time someone should do so. Get the damn stick off your butt and face the world Uchiha. Time to face the cruel reality and get up from your 'throne'. You are no King. You are a mere human and I am going to treat you as such. No more, no less. I am not like you stupid fandom, so don't expect me to worship you. I won't."

At Sakura's words Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in question and doubt.

"Then good for you, Haruno, but you still know nothing of this world indeed. _Mere human_?" he scoffed and held a vicious chuckle. "You better hold you tongue, woman for you have no idea whom you are dealing with." He indifferently said but the gravity of his words was more than overwhelming.

"Likewise Uchiha!" Sakura retorted and frowned in anger.

For some moments their eyes were locked, completely glued. Each one of them lashed out flames of determination, stubbornness and faith to their own abilities. They felt strong before the 'enemy'.

Sasuke studied the petite pinkette for some time, but he finally seemed that he got bored from this intellectual war. Not to mention that the two 'fighters' could now clearly hear their friends mentioning their names, probably wondering where they ran off to when they actually were in the next room.

Sasuke send one more chilling glare towards Sakura after finally walking away and turning his back on her for good.

"Annoying woman." Sasuke muttered for Sakura to hear. The pinkette couldn't help but snort at that.

"Again, likewise. Annoying snotty bastard."

The last thing Sakura could hear was his usual 'hn'. She could almost see his self-complacent smirk even though she could practically see only his back.

The pinkette unconsciously and instinctively reached for her wound on her right thigh under her jeans again. And at the same time the girl felt her eyes ready to drip tears and her heart ready to bleed in pain and 'suffocation'. But, **fortunately** none of those incriminating things happened...yet...

_Where was this one man that treated her so tenderly?_

Soon enough though she retracted her hand and clenched her fists.

If that's the way the mighty but nonetheless wayward Uchiha Sasuke wants to play then so be it. Two can play this game of endurance! He knows nothing of true power and he dared say_ she_ is ignorant? Sakura couldn't laugh loud enough for that. The snotty bastard won't know what hit him. That's the fate of every human on this planet.

If he wants to play the tough untouchable 'Prince Charming' then who Sakura is to stop him from his wonderful daydreaming? No…the proper time will come for him and Sakura will be the one to wholeheartedly enjoy the beautiful scene.

Hmph...he doesn't deserve even a tiny bit of her worries. She did well not to bother with this arrogant jerk in the first place. Right now though she already was in deep waters. Especially after his nursery the night before, which was more than obvious an act, a scoff, a spit on her face.

At any rate she needed an immediate change of plans and tactics.

The fact that she was most likely relatively weak against his 'good side' -that apparently was a fraud, but a dangerous weapon nonetheless since it got her hooked- does not mean she should tend to his every tantrum, whim, command. She had plenty of ways to annoy the crap out of him, secure her dignity and at the same time enjoy herself without moving a single finger. She had ways and he surely has weaknesses.

He might consider himself a hefty, hard wall, unrivaled, unmoving like a rock.

However, the mere human Uchiha Sasuke obviously failed to realize that the Philax Haruno Sakura had volition, strength and heart made of steel.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you did not got utterly confused with the first part (even though that was a little bit intended) Too many 'he' and 'they', but that serves a purpose I promise! Hmm...Who was _he _anyway? What is the 'irregularity'? What is wrong with the Council? What about Sakura's feelings? (Is it her fault that Sasuke is bipolar?) Sakura gets more and more confused and more and more stubborn. What about Sasuke? In the end nothing flashy happened during 'cleaning duties'. I hope you didn't get disappointed about that. Everything will 'clear' out though.

By the way, did you like the song? Meaning did you find it fitting for the first scene? ^.^

**Last chapter comments**:Yeah...Sakura was being quite dense in the last chapter, ne? Well she was kind of drunk and mostly focused on the _'I am Supernatural, how the hell he knows? This can't be. I must be hallucinating. I must have done something stupid or just be extremely tipsy_' rather than _'Omg he must be a Supernatural too...why else would he say such things?_'. Sasuke though is a little more 'attentive' I might say, as you probably realized by reading this one chapter. Well, Sakura surely suspects something. It's just that she in a state of denial. They did tell them to deny every information they got, right? She is subconsciously throws away what can lead her to Sasuke and his identity and not to mention that she is too much aghast after realizing she _really_ likes him (even though Sasuke is acting bastard-ish)

Well I tried to keep the length for this chapter more or less the same as you asked me to ^_^ (Actually that's a lie. I did not 'keep' it, since this one is bigger. Maybe that's_ partially_ because of my humongous note :P) **  
**

So as it turns out the 'Bang' chapter is the 11th one indeed. At least it's the **start** of the bang ^.~ I am sorry if I have tortured you thus far! *bow apologetically* This definitely wasn't my intention (the torture part I mean). I really hope you enjoyed the way here, because many things are waiting to be explored and are about to change dramatically. I very much like the next chapter too...

On a last note: referring to Sasuke as 'mini Uchiha' is an evident and outrageous influence from **Wings Of Silver Wishes**. Now look what you made me do! :P

Please do not hesitate to 'drop by' and review! It will mean a lot to me. ^.^**  
**


	10. Contradictions

**_Thank you so much for your reviews_****_: _sasukeisthebest, xXLindy-ChanXx831, LadyMartel4000, ILoveSxS, LovelySakura777, Wings Of Silver Wishes,Whadeby, SasuSakuKawaii, Nameless Blossom, Bianca K,OXPrimrosexAngelXO !**

**sasukeisthebest: **Thank very much you for your review and your nice words. I am so happy this chapter made you wonder about that. Well, I really can't say anything for now, only that things are quite complicated..._Are they stronger?..._I hope to see you reviewing again! (^.^)/**  
**

**LovelySakura777: **Hello again! I think my responses to you are by now a tradition for every single chapter. I like that... :) So you liked the first scene? That's so good to hear! Yokatta(Thank God...) The thing about Sasuke and Itachi is reaaaally difficult. I mean, Itachi is 'better' in many ways, right? And yet this is a SasukexSakura story. Itachi sometimes is too damn nice for our own and Sakura's good! But just because Sasuke is so sour it's much more delightful to see him change and becoming nicer I think. If Sasuke was nice from the beginning then we wouldn't be able to appreciate his change and his good side as much.(I think it makes the SasuSaku stories interesting to read). There is reason Sakura can't decide easily though. I was proud of Sakura too! She will take her revenge...but this will be nothing in comparison to what she will do later on...

As **LadyMartel4000** pointed out to me, I understand that the first scene of Chapter 9 was ridiculously long and I am terribly sorry if this was extremely tiring for you. I realized it was indeed thaaaat long when I last edited it, but I really couldn't bring myself to 'cut' anything out, simply because this scene tortured the hell out of me to get it the way I wanted it and...you know... So, I apologize *bow* for the inconvenience I put you through. At least you all understood that he is strong right? :P And to think that I intended it as a small 'introduction' scene at the beginning..well...those things can happen, right? *blush*...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story

* * *

**********.:Binds of My Duty and Love:.**

**Chapter 10 **

**~Contradictions~**

* * *

_There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you._

Maya Angelou

* * *

The bedroom of the young boy was ruled by silence. It was seven in the morning and the kind and once again newborn sun shyly rose from the east ready to welcome the new day.

However, the vitelline rays of light were timid and hesitant, since it was the beginning of the last month of the year, December, and the chilling wind and short duration of the rule of daylight on the sky demanded that the sun should be discreet. Present yes, but discreet and prudent.

The winter season was the undisputed kingdom of the black night; therefore the frosty atmosphere was to be expected at this point. Yes, the morning sun was in a way eternally undeterred, since it would always and irrevocably appear one way or another. It held no importance if the sun was to govern for long or for shorter amount of time. Either way the God Sun will perpetually appear and give life to Mother Nature and her children.

It is always up to the inhabitants of the world to realize that this is an undying circle of things to flow and it was not up to their hands to change that flow.

Darkness and Light

Day and Night

Vespertine and diurnal beings.

A never-ending pattern needed for the world to function.

Thus, the sleeping boy did not welcome but neither detested the sunbeams now gently caressing his slightly tanned face. He came to terms with that unchangeable eternal concept.

In all honesty though he longed to perceive the ivory circular form of the Luna, to feel the ethereal silver glow of the full moon engulfing him in a tender embrace, to unravel, to reveal his true self under the alabaster-like luminescence and set his heart and soul free from its everyday confines.

For that particular reason he always felt alleviated upon the coming of the winter and the beautiful white blanket of icy water, called snow, this time of the year occasionally brought.

It's not that the blonde minded the way things work every time of the year though.

For one, he is used to live under the dark night sky. It was after all a part of his nature. So he was blissful living in the winter time.

And likewise he is used to bask under the unrivaled warmth of the Sun. He was glad he was also able to enjoy the heat of the solar light regardless of the hindrances he might encounter occasionally –mostly from his boyhood friends' obnoxious complaints about the '_too much light_'. And they dare call _him_ obnoxious and annoying-

It is just the way things work... And yet out of his friends he was the only one gladly welcoming the sun rays and wake up at summer time with an unmoving smile on his visage.

The fact that the boy always was joyful, energetic, his face almost constantly adorned with a wide smile of genuine happiness always created a kind of contradiction. He steadily considered himself a nocturnal creature and yet his entire being, his posture, his way of standing spelled 'Spring', 'Summer', 'Light', 'Sun', 'Warmth'.

Perhaps the answer to outgrow that contradiction was the fact that the boy himself was 'the Sun of the Night'. His unexplainable love for the vibrant orange was proof enough for that. After all his parents were more or less the same as he was. Always happy, energetic and so pleasant to talk to, pleasant to be around even and yet they were probably _supposed _to be cold and distant like the rest of their world's creatures.

Of course…his sire's golden hair and sparkly blue eyes were also contradictory to the man's also nocturnal nature. Minato was always gentle and kind but at the same time he was always calm, collected and undoubtedly highly perceptive. (Note this particular difference with his offspring) Either way the current President of the Honorable Royal Court is a very entertaining and highly amusing man if you get to know him well. The spiky silk hair and bright cerulean eyes definitely couldn't be considered traits of his uncanny and beyond eerie bloodline abilities and traits.

Maybe being strong and reliable and at the same time sweet and delectable to communicate with (in a few words Naruto's dream, even though he never admits it as a simple 'dream, and instead declares it as an unquestionable reality) runs in the family tree. How knows? Naruto certainly hopes so.

Needless to speak about his mother…. What can anyone say for the 'Akai Chishio no Habanero'(=Red Hot Habanero) and her lively and beyond excited and energetic demeanor? Naturally no ignorant _usual_ person will ever suspect the true identity behind Uzumaki Kushina. In fact, Naruto is surprised that the cold people from the Council and the Court (even colder than Sasuke-teme when dealing when with his fandom) could actually tolerate and put up and with his mother's 'craziness' as Naruto himself likes to call it.

In his humble opinion Uchiha Mikoto is undoubtedly a hero for actually being brave enough to deal with the loud-mouth but nonetheless extremely lovable Kushina in a daily basis.

_The sacrifice of the best friend…_like Naruto is not familiar with that concept already!*_cough_*Sasuke*_cough_* However, in this occasion the Uzumaki is the one tortured and not the Uchiha.

The most surprising thing about this friendship between the matriarchs, though, is that the two women were some of the first that managed to overcome the long-lasting feud between their species (that not matter what most people say, it still exists to some extent, especially among the older people) and planish a bond strong enough to last for centuries.

Sasuke's and Naruto's 'friendship' (yes Naruto can admit that this is strong 'friendship' no matter the daily torture he is submitted to), that had started to develop really early in their lives, made the two legendary matriarchs really proud of their sons' bonding and planted hopes for forging an even stronger tie of affiliation between the Uzumaki and the Uchiha Clan for the centuries to come.

Needless to say that having Fugaku and Minato agree to their wives' and their son's friendship was a achievement on its own. In all honesty though those two men of the Court considered each other very good friends, and used to rely on each other's abilities quite a lot of times, even though you would never listen to either of them admitting that fact. Watching them conversing so 'beautifully' during their Family Dinners, though, was always a spectacle to behold and made their spouses grin of glee and satisfaction and their sons gape at this unexpected peacefulness -that after so many years was not so_ unexpected_ anymore.

_Sneaky old men..._Why can't they admit that there are friends and not just 'co-workers' as well?

Thinking of his beloved and beyond doubt awesome parents and their interesting and enticing bonds and personalities, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto grinned in his sleep. The young man was now mercilessly suffocating a soft miso ramen bowl pillow he got as a present for his birthday party two months ago and he came to wholeheartedly adore. If the cushion could screech though it probably would now.

And yet this peacefulness was soon to end for a certain knuckle-head hyperactive boy. The alarm clock was after all beyond cruel.

Slowly and timidly a mob of spiky unruly golden hair came into view, hesitantly...coyly like a monster was waiting in the corner to eat up the poor boy if he revealed himself immediately.

Naruto reluctantly kicked his warm orange blanket and coverlet away and with eyelids still shut closed tried to _start thinking_ of getting up. Don't you misinterpret anything! Naruto may usually enjoys the light but that does not mean he is a morning person in any way!

Much to Naruto's dismay an all too familiar voice stepped into the picture and yelled from behind the white bedroom door.

"Naruto! It's time to wake up, ya know!"

In any other occasion Naruto would welcome his mother's voice with open arms, especially if she was about to serve the divine ambrosia called ramen. This time though he found himself quite hesitant and honestly this was to be expected. Who wants to leave his warm and comfortable bed in a chilly day and go to College? This is beyond irrational!

As an answer to the woman the Uzumaki heir simply grunted, still stubbornly refusing to open his ocean blue eyes to face the world.

"Naruto, Jiraiya-sensei is here! Don't you won't to see him?"

_Was that supposed to be some kind of bait_? No…The answer is definitely no. Naruto gets enough dosage of the perverseness of the –otherwise certainly beloved- Ero-Sennin everyday at College.

By the way Naruto very much likes to know who the idiot that appointed Ero-Sennin as Principal was. Some perverted person for sure….

No…Naruto does not want to see his Mentor now for sure, especially so early in the morning.

What on earth is he doing here now of all times anyway?

Come to think of it, the white haired sage probably came to pay a visit to his parents and not him. So much for claiming that Naruto was his '_favorite disciple'_….

Not to mention that Naruto was quite angry at the glorified Toad Sage. It's not like he had asked for a lot of favors from the old man. He only made one kind request once and that perverted Sage rejected right away any kind of help he could give at the blonde and his friends.

Was it so difficult to explain why a girl having a striking and uncanny resemblance to Hyuuga Neji, not to mention the same last name, was placed in the same class as a certain boy bunch? The answer 'it's a coincidence' was not enough for the Uzumaki heir.

Yes, his friends clearly instructed him to let it go, after Hyuuga Neji himself gave up on the matter -upon seeing the evident reluctance of everyone in high place to help them of course-. Sasuke-teme even suggested that the girl -and an astoundingly beautiful girl, that one Naruto could never refuse- may have been a product of a Hyuuga mishap from years ago(quite a reasonable explanation if you count in the fact that the sweet Hinata was almost identical to Neji and his Clan), trying to explicate why there were no records of this whatsoever and absolutely no kind of intel was given to the questioning youngsters as much as they tried to unravel the mystery.

The company finally decided to just let it go and incredulously settled with the 'coincidence' thing, but Naruto wasn't in the least bit convinced. Why on earth everyone is so secretive lately?

Even Itachi-ni, as Naruto liked to call him –after years of friendship with Sasuke, Naruto also considered Uchiha Itachi his older brother too- was being quite reticent, even though he always was more than willing to provide the younger ones with any kinds of valuable information.

Naruto gave a toothy grin upon thinking over this '_valuable information' _he often got from Itachi upon asking the Uchiha for..._certain things_, but soon decided to let it go, since he had far more urgent matters to attend to at the moment.

For example his mother's '_sweet'_ high-pitched voice.

"Naruto, if you don't get up right now you won't eat any of the pancakes I made or even the ramen I plan to have for lunch! Am I making myself clear?"

That was more than enough to make the poor abused -in Naruto's humble opinion at least- blond to spurt from his bed.

"I will be in the kitchen in a few Kaa-chan!" he yelled, trying to locate his College uniform under the huge pile of other clothes and generally in his quite messy bedroom.

"That's my son!" Kushina gave a self-complacent chuckle and walked back to the kitchen.

Naruto pouted and after clumsily wearing his pants, headed to his bathroom.

In a short while Naruto was –supposedly- ready and ran to the kitchen.

"Ohayou(=Good Morning) Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto greeted upon finally entering the kitchen.

There Minato was casually conversing with Jiraiya-sensei, while Kushina was busy finishing their luxurious and mouth-watering breakfast.

The moment the loud teenager walked in he was greeted by wide kind smiles.

"Naruto, sit down and eat quickly before the pancakes get cold." Kushina told her only son while waving the ladle she held.

"Hai. As you wish Kaa-chan!" Naruto gave a wide grin and darted at the food.

"Good morning Naruto." Minato patted his son's head while the younger boy devoured the pancakes after showering them with honey. Naruto nodded back to his father, without talking.

"I see Naruto is as famished as always. One could think you are not feeding him properly Kushina dear." Jiraiya commented and slammed his huge palm on Naruto's back making the boy nearly choke himself.

"ERO-SENNIN!" the student growled towards his Mentor, but the older man only laughed.

"If anyone thinks that, then let them come and say it to my face. Then I will show them the portions of food I am cooking daily for my men!" Kushina's exasperation –over practically no one– was obvious. "I buy double or even triple the food Mikoto does and she has to feed _three_ men, ya know!"

The Toad Sage soon regretted his teasing comment, for the lady of the Uzumaki-Namikaze household started 'attacking' every poor miserable object that happened to be on her two hands.

"Darling, Jiraiya-sensei was joking." Minato tried to appease his wife. The skillful President of the Court approached his spouse and tried to soothe her anger.

Thankfully it worked. Naruto was once more glad his parents love each other so much. That way he could keep his house intact and enjoy Kushina's astounding home cooking too.

"Anyway, Ero-Sennin…" Naruto asked for his sensei in the middle of inhaling another round of pancakes. "…what brings you here this ungodly hour?"

"It wouldn't be so ungodly, young man, if you had actually slept on time, instead of playing with Kiba on the damn PlayStation thing! You could at least play physically and not through that stupid box! It's like we are back to elementary school again." Kushina's infamous rage gathered once more inside of her in a perilous rate.

Naruto couldn't help but gulp.

"But he challenged me! I couldn't just let it go Kaa-chan! Tou-chan you understand me right?" Naruto used the 'higher-ups' in charge to save him from his predicament.

"Hai, hai." Minato smiled gently. "Kushina sweetheart, he wasn't that late. It's just that our son is an incorrigible sleepy-head."

Naruto needed some seconds to register what his father actually said.

"WHAT? Tou-chan!" Minato shrugged sheepishly at his complaining only-child.

"It's the truth Naruto." The younger boy pouted and snorted at his father's comment. "Besides, honey, you were the one that taught Naruto never to back down from a challenge, right? You should be proud."

Kushina glared for an infinitesimal moment at her husband and frowned.

"I guess you are mostly right…but-…"Minato interjected her by lifting a reassuring hand.

"But Naruto…" _of course…_it was to be expected that the Yellow Flash will be the one to continue the merciless scolding. "…you shouldn't stay up late so often. When you keep a diurnal program, it is essential-…"

"I know Tou-chan. I am an adult now, you know." Naruto stubbornly interrupted his sire. Minato sighed and shook his head, but he did not seem annoyed. On the contrary, he looked quite amused at his son's antics.

"Naruto boy, you haven't changed a day…" Jiraiya laughed and continued his own breakfast.

"Ero-Sennin, you still haven't answered my question." Naruto folded his hands over his chest.

"Ah yeah." The white-haired sage looked like he just missed a minor detail. "I am merely here to see my beloved students and say hello. Is that so bad?" he explained sheepishly.

"Yeah right. I don't buy that." Naruto's ocean blue eyes narrowed at his teacher.

"Naruto! Be more polite to Jiraiya-sensei." Kushina's scolding voice ringed in the younger blonds' ears.

"It's ok Kushina dear. This is Naruto we are talking to after all."

"Hn, true enough." Kushina commented at Jiraiya's teasing. Minato held a chuckle.

"I am so happy to see my family appreciate me so greatly." Naruto grimaced and pouted stubbornly.

"Oh honey…" Kushina ran to give a chaste hug to her son in compensation for her teasing. "You know we don't mean it. We are just playing with you."

"That's not a well enough excuse Kaa-chan." Naruto retorted but still accepted his mother's embrace.

"Anyway, Naruto, the reason I am here is also to see how you are doing and if you have prepared yourself efficiently." Jiraiya said while taking a sip of his coffee.

"What do you mean 'prepared efficiently' Ero-Sennin? What am I supposed to do really?" Naruto looked kind of puzzled.

Minato exhaled and Kushina simply shook her head while preparing the last of the pancakes.

"You have to be mentally and emotionally prepared, son. The Ritual is in a little more than two weeks."

"I know Tou-chan, but you shouldn't worry about me. I am not going to screw up, I promise." The Uzumaki heir said while taking a sip of his orange juice.

"That's not what I meant, Naruto." Minato rubbed his scion's constantly messy hair affectionately.

"Your Father wants to say that we are worried if you are ready for it, Naruto. It's not only the girl that holds the responsibility. You have a duty to act as a proper gentleman as well."

"Fear not, Kaa-chan." Naruto gave his mother a wide smile.

"I am so glad to hear at least one Clan passing this kind of teachings to the next generation Minato, Kushina. It's only a few parents that consider this a duty from the male's side as well."

"Of course sensei. We are not heartless. You have taught us well." Minato slightly bowed his head in appreciation to his teacher.

"Oh Minato, you the President of the Court bowing your head to me…"

"Jiraiya-sensei, you know very well that if you had pursuit this lifestyle you would be the President now. Perhaps even more." Minato 'reminded' to the older man.

"Don't praise Ero-Sennin so early in the morning Tou-chan. We will never hear the end of it later." The sage's eyes narrowed at his favorite student, but soon he laughed it off.

"That's true I admit." Jiraiya's honest statement made the family laugh.

"So, Naruto please make sure to be a proud man, but also considerate to your guardian. You can't afford to lose her, like I did."

At Minato's words Kushina silently clenched her fists. They all knew that the last generation of _them_ died a horrible death and especially Minato took the loss really bad. Kushina was never meant for this job*, thus she could not completely understand how this system really works for the actual 'participants'.

The one thing she knows for sure is that her faithful spouse loved his Philax very much, but **not** in a romantic way. Thus, she could more or less comprehend the burden her husband held for the girl's loss all those years ago. That did not mean though that she wasn't even a little bit jealous, even though her jealousy was meant for a long deceased person.

However, Kushina undoubtedly was Namikaze Minato's mate, so she should not harbor any fears or doubts. They simply belonged to another unconditionally.

"I know Tou-chan. I won't lose her. I will protect her too. It's the least I can do after knowing that she sacrificed her entire life for my well-being."

Naruto's visage was now plastered with a look of certainty, confidence and the one trait that always made Naruto extra special: the guts to never give up or back down to your word. Naruto always remains loyal and truthful to his word and goals. He also has an amazing knack for being honest, kind and most of the times he can easily acknowledge and understand the priceless teachings his parents and mentor tried to pass to him and follow them faithfully.

"That's my boy!" Minato rubbed the top of his son's head once more, full of pride.

"Well, make sure to choose well you two." Jiraiya pointed to Minato and Naruto while taking another sip of the warm brown beverage.

"Hey, why can't I choose myself?" Naruto complained with a pout.

"Of course you are not going to choose by yourself! Your father is much more wise and experienced. I am going to put that girl in _my_ household, ya know!" Kushina crossed her arms under her chest.

"It will be alright, love. I am sure all the girls will be extraordinary and impeccable to their abilities and modest to boot." Minato gave his wife one of his irresistible smiles. The Uzumaki woman seemed more relaxed.

"I guess I have no choice." Naruto exhaled.

"Don't be like that. Everyone will consult with their fathers before choosing. Not to mention that the patriarch is to announce the Clan's choice, Naruto." Jiraiya explained.

"Even Sasuke-bastard?" Naruto probed.

"Yes Naruto, but you do know that the Uchihas are a special case, right?" Minato replied.

The Uzumaki heir had no choice but to surrender now.

"Ok. I understand." The blond college boy sighed.

"Speaking of Uchihas, Mikoto and I thought we should have dinner together today or tomorrow, so you guys make sure not to be late returning home, ok?"

Really...Naruto could not find a point for Kushina asking. Like anyone could actually stand against the hyperactive Uzumaki matriarch…No man could ever match her intimidating glare and crazy skills. Naruto was confident that his father did not need any guardian having this woman in his side. Either way, though Naruto deeply and unconditionally adored his mother, that one he could -secretly- admit.

"Ok Kaa-chan. Should I tell teme about it?" Naruto asked finishing his juice.

"You can if you want, but probably Mikoto has already told him. We still haven't decided the day or time, Naruto, so don't arrange anything before I text you, ok my love?"

The hyperactive blonde got up and reached his mother, giving her a chaste kiss –in the hopes of course for not to find his console and ramen bowl confiscated upon returning home. No one could ever risk missing Uzumaki Kushina's heavenly cooking skills.

"Ok Kaa-chan. I am off. See you!"

"Bye honey. Take care! And take your jacket with you! It's chilly outside even for your temperature!" the read-haired beauty hugged her son in return after the boy agreed to her words obediently.

"Bye Tou-chan!" the boy waved at his father and Minato saluted back.

"Behave Naruto, ok?" Naruto gave the 'nice guy-pose' to his father with a toothy grin.

"Ero-Sennin I will see you soon."

"Oh…but I hoped to be the one escorting my godson to College today."

Naruto looked beyond appalled at his Mentor's and godfather's words.

"No thanks! I am not going to show up hand in hand with the Principal of the College!"

"But your friends know about me." Jiraiya attempted to pout, but Naruto was determined not to fall that easily.

"Iie. That's not making things better."

"Oh, so my beloved disciple has a girlfriend to show off to? Could it be one of the girls you have asked me about?"

Naruto's kind face changed an abundance of colors. He certainly did not expect that hit.

Slowly and carefully the golden-haired young man turned to face his teacher, with a look of utter horror that gave him away immediately. Not to mention the incriminating blush adorning his face that could easily put Uzumaki Kushina's long silk hair to shame.

"So, I am right!" the white-haired man smirked. That particular smirk made his student shiver down his spine. This perverted smile…was something more than creepy!

"NO! YOU ARE WRONG ERO-SENNIN! There are not only my _friends _in this College. I have tons of OTHER FRIENDS to hide from, so I still refuse your offer." Naruto spat out.

"Now excuse me, I have to meet with the rest of the idiots."

The hyperactive blonde soon lashed out of the house and headed to the Uchiha household to leave with Sasuke and Itachi for the Konoha College as always.

The poor boy was currently in so much distress that couldn't even realize what he said.

Certainly if a certain Inuzuka boy was there he would comment on the phrase '_the rest_ of the idiots'.

Doesn't that mean that Naruto is an idiot too?

* * *

**.:xxxxOOxxxx:.**

* * *

The moon was in a stage of growth…the ivory sphere aimed to fully mature, to glow at the sky like nothing else just like it always does all those centuries. And this very persistence guided the selenic orb to stand smaller than its glory. Only a quarter was able to show. The roundel was not full like a proper impeccable circle, but it was not small like a line either.

This spectacle was another sigh of the Nature's Circle of life. Even the Moon had no choice but to obey to the physical laws. And combining this one white orb with the ivory glow the earth itself was emitting due to the snow now embracing the terrain made the whole scene exhilarating.

At this beautiful ethereal time, some energetic presences were moving yet again, budging slightly in the midst of the white frozen sea of water. Only if you are careful enough…only then you could perceive fair maidens now transformed into unrivaled fighters.

Sakura's penetrating green eyes were wide. They were the only thing that glimmered under the natural fortress made out of tall trees.

The young woman was hiding, she had to…She wasn't supposed to leave the 'fortress' recklessly, for outside of the natural cover, outside the canopy there was an alabaster blanket, making the pinkette's unusual physical traits quite distinguishable. No…she had to remain undercover for now and then…lash out!

However, all those plans failed miserably for the very next second she was abruptly forced to move away and follow a different strategy. _They were close…_

In the vast body of snow now engulfing the Konoha forest her pink hair were quite distinct indeed, even though it was pitch black since the moon was being covered from the plethora of leaves at her current location.

At any rate she made sure to conceal the 'too evident' and 'traitorous' features of hers with any means possible, even if it meant that she had to cover herself in mud or cold snow.

Her long hair was tight in a high slightly loose bun, revealing her ivory skin and astounding face. The pinkette was ruthless, dangerous, a weapon by herself, a hunter, a warrior and at the same time she was prudent, discreet, silent even sweet.

The proud girl was hiding behind some bushes now, scanning the perimeter. She had to prove her worth. She had to succeed.

_It's close…_

Suddenly…a rustling sound from behind put her on 'Attack Mode' immediately. She was already on alert, so this one simple movement, this almost hardly audible sound was enough to awaken her hidden fighting instincts of survival.

The metal kunai now flying on the air could not be followed by the mere standards of 'good eyesight'. It flew rapidly. It seemed like there was no movement at all.

And yet the small weapon was at a certain rosette's pocket just nanoseconds ago.

The impeccable knowledge Sakura had gathered about the life she was about to meet, left her with no other choice but to also be perfect, keen, unmatched.

...

The brunette woman with the long unruly hair and piercing red eyes did not expect such a haste reaction. In all honesty, she did not _instigate _such reaction at all. She simply breathed.

Yes, she was here to test, but this one time her subtle movement was not a part of the 'bait'. She did not aim for that, and yet the perfect student, the prodigy called Haruno Sakura surpassed every expectation, she went against all odds and she did not hesitate to counter, to attack, to survive.

In a matter of seconds the illusion specialist vampire Philax Yuhi Kurenai acquired a quite deep abrasion now smearing her right cheek. She will need to heal it soon.

She only saw the metal throwing knife at the very last second, thus she was not able to counter perfectly. Heck, she did not even see Sakura move a muscle! This just goes to show how her beautiful student bloomed into an astounding young Philax.

It made the newest Philax of the Sarutobi Clan proud. It made her feel that Master Asuma's consent and permission to let her teach at the Academy finally produced some results, and magnificent results at that.

"Sensei…" a womanly whisper was heard, snapping the beautiful teacher out of her thoughts.

"Hn, what do you say Hana? Good enough?" she asked for the young woman's opinion.

The newly appointed Philax –in fact she just became a full-fledged Philax four years ago- nodded mutely at her ex-sensei. Inuzuka Hana (her last name still hidden from the younger ones for obvious purposes) got permission from her Master's Clan to come and supervise the last test. Meaning she was also here to evaluate their progress and abilities up to this point. Of course Hana, being relatively young, was here as only a secondary Supervisor.

"I have never seen such reflexes before Kurenai-sensei. I do not think I was able to perform such a move so silently and effectively at her age. I couldn't even catch her full movement." The brunette commented.

"So you noticed as well?" Kurenai smirked at her ex-student. Hana smirked too and nodded.

They were able to notice _the other_ combined trap just seconds ago. Who could have thought that Sakura was fast and careful enough to add more hassles and inconveniences for her trainers so successfully?

Kurenai and Hana just barely missed the almost invisible wires the younger Philax placed to lure and trap them in one of her devious plans.

If they were one millisecond late they would probably be hanging upside down from a tree, rendered useless and defeated.

Meanwhile though, Kurenai was glad in more ways than one. For starters, she was complacent and relieved that she eventually did not fall into the snare and second, because her precious disciple just showed more talent than she ever expected to encounter.

It made Yuhi Kurenai smile proudly.

...

Some meters away, a certain pinkette snickered mischievously.

She may had gone through some problems lately, such as researching, hiding and avoiding some…_things_… but she never ever missed training. She worked so hard it would be almost impossible to fail (if that chance even existed). However, her aim stood higher.

Sakura wanted to _amaze_ her trainers and teachers.

Mitarashi Anko, Yuhi Kurenai, Hatake Kakashi and even Senju Tsunade, her Shishou from the Academy, Yamato and some other people from the Committee and a couple of representatives from the Council…she simply had to leave them gawk and gape at her abilities, at her strength and flexibility, at her prowess. She even heard that Hana-senpai came here to see them. She would never, or could never let all those people down.

* * *

"So, Hyuuga, Sabaku, Yamanaka and Haruno already passed with flying colors. It's about time to see the other two's reports." Anko murmured looking at the files he gathered from the other Supervisors so far.

"Mitarashi-san, I brought the evaluation results from Training Ground eight sent from Hatake Kakashi for Guardian Tenten." a man from the Committee approached the peculiar teacher and handed her the results.

'_Kakashi is late as always… At least he got the report eventually done. Geez…he was supposed to be ready right after me. The weapon's specialist started the test only second in line!'_

Anko couldn't help but sigh at those silent thoughts. She was already tired enough from crossing one Training Ground to get to the other -as she was supposed to though-.

The evaluation system was quite simple. All proctors were to observe the younger Philakes for a certain amount of time and come to a conclusion for each girl respectively. The one teacher responsible for each guardian will later deliver a throughout report on his own assessment and the annotations of all the rest of his/her colleagues. Then, the evaluation will result in a sort of 'ranking' system, which aims to enunciate accurately the progress and abilities of each female.

Anko of course made her comments on each Philax clear quite early and she delivered her evaluation paper of Yamanaka Ino's progress on time, _just like she was supposed to_.

Quite frankly though punctuality was not a natural trait of Mitarashi Anko. But then again having Hatake Kakashi as colleague could sometimes help you look presentable and 'decent' in front of your superiors, especially if you consider that 'punctuality' was not even a word on Hatake Kakashi's vocabulary at all.

The bold woman waited a little longer for the red-haired's evaluation file and soon she nominated herself to hand over the pamphlets to the Council and the rest of the Academy Teachers.

Anko never was a person to compliment others, or to smile or stare in awe over someone else's abilities.

And yet that very same person now wrote one of the best reports she ever had for a student, delivered the files with a wide smile (although many would consider that a snicker) and she couldn't help but stare and stand proudly at her students' progress.

To think that the Council rendered her unable to commit her life as an active Philax…

_See those results old bags! You stand corrected!_

Those young women ready to enter the final stage on their 'career' went through Anko's guidance as well to be able to achieve that level of prowess.

_'Take that, senile idiots of the Court and the Council!' _she continued hew inward celebrations._  
_

Anko yearned to see those faces of the Council Representatives now and the faces of some of the snotty Court members at the Ceremony. She would never ever miss that even if that meant that she should stay away from her favorite dango for a month!

Mitarashi Anko gulped. Ok…maybe a month was a little too much to risk…. It's dango we are talking about for crying out loud!

But, either way...her teaching now was proved to be a complete success!

* * *

**.:xxxxOOxxxx:.**

* * *

"I quit. There is **nothing** helpful in here! Not in the Book Of Silence, nowhere!" Tenten's voice pierced Sakura's ears mercilessly. The pinkette frowned but chose not to irk Tenten any longer and endanger her own sanity and eardrums. Thus she opted to exercise her right to remain silent.

"What did you expect Bun-Bun? We are looking for any kind of leads for weeks and nothing. What could possibly change _now_?"

Ino blew a strand of her golden hair away from her face. Her teal eyes held just a hint of the girl's tiredness, annoyance, but more prominent than anything was her '_need' _to surrender at last.

"Oh, little piggy is eventually discouraged? Ino, that's not like you at all." Sakura teased playfully while proceeding to the next _huge_ book. She had to say something to lift their spirits it seems. Plus, she could never resist teasing and taunting the blonde Yamanaka guardian.

Sakura's faithful friends were more or less completely disheartened by now. What they were doing was most certainly not an easy job at all.

"Well, searching library after library during all those weeks non-stop, while hiding to boot, is not like me either and yet here I am!" Ino slammed her head against the library desk and whimpered.

"Ino-san, it's ok. This is going to end soon." Hinata tried to console her with one of her sweet smiles, but the perpetually good-willed Hinata had also started to give up.

"Don't remind me Hina-chan!" Ino jerked her head and started pulling her blond locks out of her skull in desperation. "It's only 6 days away! SIX! I am going to fall into a coma to save myself any time now!"

Sakura and the rest released the air trapped in their lungs with deep sighs.

"If I may speak, what really worries me is this _absence _of anything of help. The only thing I found is Vampires' and Werewolves' claiming and mating procedures and characteristics. I have learnt all those by heart now. I came across the same thing millions of times!" Tenten exhaled and rested her jaw on her hand with a pout.

Actually Sakura wholeheartedly agreed with her brunette friend. She read about the very same subject a lot of times already.

This was very time-consuming and nerve-wrecking indeed. In silence, the Philax girl started contemplating her progress up until now, pondering about her every step during those last weeks.

She managed to watch and observe alright. She did not make any unnecessary contact with a certain Uchiha and avoided the other one like the plague. At the same time though, she devoted herself and indulged into a merciless hunt of information.

In all truthfulness though she would rather train more –even though her training was more than adequate- than researching for something she was now completely convinced she was not going to find whatsoever.

Sakura did not want to admit it out loud, but she had given up at this as well. The girls searched all the libraries they could find along with the Academy Library of course, but no clue came up to enlighten them.

All they read was about the Vampires' and Werewolves' obsession with their mates. Nothing about Philakes and _weird_ feelings they might develop towards humans.

The two months passed without Sakura even realizing and at the same time all this took its toll on her more than she could ever imagine.

Maybe it was because her continual efforts to also take care of her training and her demeanor and way of standing towards Uchiha Sasuke.

Quite frankly, Sakura was feeling a little bit content. She did manage to torture Sasuke in many ways (although she should do much much more in order to retaliate properly)

Firstly, she made sure to inform his fan-girls of his whereabouts, (whereabouts she always made sure to find with her keen senses) especially a certain red-eyed Philax. _Talk about torment…._

Secondly, she made sure to absolutely disregard his presence. At first this did not seem annoying or generally something sort of 'negative' for the Uchiha, but in time Sakura came to realize that the ebony-haired boy was not used into seeing people who pay no heed to him and his good looks.

It's true that Uchiha Sasuke proved many times that he did not like the attention he always gets and that he perpetually prefers tranquility and silence.

But such is the power of habit that even the Uchiha Sasuke could not remain untouched by it and its unfathomable power.

Every time Sakura was 'forced' to greet the all too familiar now group of boys, since they were classmates for most of her classes, the girl made sure not to even glance towards the sullen young man.

After a while Sasuke must have found that new development 'interesting', for he tried gaining the pinkette's attention just to test her and her endurance. Much to the Uchiha's apparent 'discontent' Sakura still refused to acknowledge his presence.

After a couple of futile attempts to 'ridicule' her (probably) Uchiha Sasuke refused to try again. He still had his pride to ensure of course.

Moreover, Sakura tried to compete with him in matters of knowledge. What Sasuke knew Sakura knew better in College, Sasuke was the best at Chemistry, Sakura was as well. This one was quite childish, Sakura could admit that, but payback is payback and revenge (in whatever means it is exacted) is always sweet.

Plus, to be completely honest she could not proceed to anything extravagant due to the subtle position she was now in. That unfortunately excluded using his phone number for wicked purposes, simply because it was very likely that he would suspect her and the pinkette tried hard just to avoid the accusations. She was determined to act like a silent ninja: performing her plan from the shadows.

Furthermore, Sakura contemplated a lot and finally concluded that she truly loathed the probability her Philax file to mention that she committed herself into childishly torturing a random -but nonetheless handsome- boy from College. What would her Master say about that?

In a few words, Sakura made sure(and quite frankly she felt like she had no other choice) to keep her dignity –as promised- and to also be a pain in the butt for the younger Uchiha, even though he might had never realized that _she_ was behind any 'random' incident.

Who could ever suspect that Sakura was the one declaring that Uchiha Sasuke was to be engaged and lead all the fandom in a state of utter terror and grief?

Who could have ever thought that Haruno Sakura, the silent pink-haired first year was the one to tell the Uchiha Fan Community that Sasuke promised his friends that he would date whoever girl manages to get into the males lavatory while he was being there? (To be honest that one was Ino's idea, but…anyway…)

Who could ever doubt Sakura's innocence when the entire Sasuke section of the fan club incidentally showed up in the same cafeteria that Sasuke was with his best friends a beautiful afternoon?(Thank Kami Naruto did not suspect the girls and 'happened' to randomly reveal the location in Sakura's and Tenten's presence.)

Yes…revenge is sweet…

But Sakura was ruthless (in a way of course...Ruthless would be the fitting word if the snotty arrogant bastard would have a taste of Sakura's unmatched punches). He dared ridicule her and now he pays for it…dearly…

However, Sakura felt like a stupid elementary-school girl and a complete idiot, after Hinata's kind comments that this was so…not-Sakura-like, not-Guardian-like at all. After an honest conversation with the timid Hyuuga girl Sakura decided to rest her case and cease her attempts to make Uchiha Sasuke miserable in such a measly manner. Was it even worth it in the end?

It's not like she enjoyed it _that _much. In fact Sakura would be truly content if she actually used her fists to exact her revenge, but for obvious reasons that was forbidden.

Anyhow, the Revelation time is now upon them and Uchiha Sasuke would be nothing more than history.

That's one merit to consider just to extricate her pain for a second, especially since she was about to lose her freedom for good. She had something to think over except from the fact that the hourglass was now almost empty.

At least now she is going to learn( probably the hard way) that is completely futile to dream about Uchiha boys, when you have to protect a Male Lord with your life 24 hours a day.

"Sakura? Are you thinking of another plan to torture the Uchiha? It's not the time for that you know! The evaluation results are to be announced to us tomorrow." Tenten narrowed her eyes at the pinkette and folded her arms over her chest accusingly.

That was another thing to expect. They ran the last test the previous week and _at last_ they will be informed about the results too, even though it is rumored that the Nobles, the Committee and the Academy already knew everything right after the test's completion.

The brunette's reprimanding glare made Sakura uncomfortable. Tenten demanded a proper answer.

"I am not Tennie. Rest assured. I am honestly not."

* * *

**.:xxxxOOxxxx:.**

* * *

Another day was snowy in Konoha, and yet for another day the sun was high as well. _Why is that_? How can those two elements coexist?

This place is truly full of contradictions...

Sun and Ice.

Snow and Heat.

Day and Night.

Never and Forever.

What is expected to do, what you actually do.

What you want, what _they _want you to do.

Who you really are, who you show the others that you are.

Love and Hate.

Privileges and Duty.

Liberty and Slavery.

Want, Need.

All those contradictions…life is truly full of those...

However, there is one lonely heart currently nearly overwhelmed by those very contradictions, but for a single frozen heart to experience that kind of turmoil it's immensely harsh. It's like a tempest during a calm peaceful day, even though you could never describe this one man with words like 'calm' and 'peaceful' so easily, especially when you are referring to his heart.

How can you expect the boy to smile when his mind wanders in all those paths of life? How can you expect him to cope and survive under that much weight they put on his shoulders?

How can you expect him to laugh, when he feels so trapped and breathless, when he feels his throat so clogged?

How can you ever free him from the shackles he pulls along with him wherever he goes? How can you alleviate his neck pain from the spiky leash made of steel? How can you cure the sore wounds his beautiful ivory skin was now 'embellished' with?

How can you expect him **not** to be silent, sullen, abrupt?

The raven haired boy was surrendered in silence. A mug of hot coffee was in his palms and the little clouds of steam produced from the heated bitter liquid fanned the boy's face repeatedly.

Either way though he did not seem to care. He had no intention of drinking the damn thing anyway. There was no time for it, for he actually had things to ponder about without the caffeine to disturb him and his stomach apparently did not want to accept the substance anyway.

It was strangely quite in the 'Uchiha kitchen', but that probably was a good thing now. He longed for serenity for quite a lot of time and no one seemed capable enough to extricate him from his agony and offer him peacefulness up until now. So, now at last he was grateful he managed to grasp the chance for some tranquility.

He needed to think everything over.

The 28th of December is in 6 days time.

Uchiha Mikoto was now at the Uzumaki household paying a visit at her best friend Kushina and preparing the last details for their part of the Ceremony.

Uchiha Fugaku was at work as always. Being the Supreme Military Commander of the Court did come hand in hand with a lot of responsibilities. Sasuke came to realize that at a young age, since his father was never home when the young boy so wished his presence. And when Fugaku finally returned, only a mere glance was spared towards the youngest son _at the best of times_.

The only thing that mattered for Uchiha Fugaku was the _heir_. Itachi has always been the perfect son, the perfect legatee, the perfect fighter, the perfect vampire, the proud and joy of the Clan and the Supernatural World.

But what place Sasuke holds in all that? Where is Uchiha Sasuke standing, the second-born of Uchiha Fugaku the Head of the Uchiha Clan of the Alpha List of Honor, and the Supreme Commander of Military Affairs for their entire world?

Even the _Ancestor _admitted his worth at times, but he never ever truly acknowledged him and his worth. The same applies to the Court and Council Members. The comments and compliments full of admiration and awe meant very little for Sasuke, since his brother had already been there…had already gained the acknowledgment, the reward, the awe, the respect.

Sasuke was recognized as an Uchiha prodigy, an undisputed perfect fighter, but he would never be named the World's best.

Was he being too greedy for asking something more?

Yes, Sasuke was one of the best Nobles this world had ever produced, but that held no importance.

Itachi has always been better and the one to monopolize Fugaku's favoritism.

Sasuke needed to gain Fugaku's acceptance, to see the sire's lips form the phrase '_That's my son_' only once and after that Sasuke would be prepared and determined to pay no heed, no mind to the admiration of the other Nobles. He did not need _their_ praise...not _theirs._

At least that's what Sasuke came to wholeheartedly believe.

Fugaku was the hardest to impress and this same man was the one he _needed_ and commanded himself to amaze, and 'coincidentally' Uchiha Fugaku 'happened' to be the always stern Father of his to boot.

Only Hyuuga Hiashi could sometimes rival Fugaku in terms of 'stern look degree' and yet Sasuke's old man 'surprisingly' was the one to always win the so-called contest everyone else secretly submitted them in. It's no wonder that Sasuke inherited some of his father's glares and sourness.

Sasuke tried hard not to release the sigh now stiflingly trapped inside his lungs.

Speaking of annoying –but loving- older brothers some moments ago, as on cue an all too familiar mob of silk dark long hair appeared from the living room, and then a pale face sending a small brotherly smile to the sullen young man, who was yet to find peace in his mind and heart even though he did find serenity in his surroundings.

"Having turbulent thoughts, otouto?" Itachi asked while taking his seat on the kitchen table right across from his brother.

Sasuke did not respond. He only glanced at his older brother for a second and then averted his gaze locking his onyx colored eyes on the window frame, now completely covered by a white blanket of snow and ice.

"Why are you so gloomy all of a sudden, Sasuke? What happened? Did you not feed yourself sufficiently?" Itachi asked with worry as always.

_Damn, why does he have to be so caring all the time? _Sasuke is now 18. He is a grown up alright and not the cry-baby he used to be years ago.

At least Sasuke considered his former self a cry-baby…

"No. I fed alright." Sasuke simply answered just to ease Itachi's 'anxiety'.

"Then what is it?" Itachi questioned once more still unconvinced.

He may be Fugaku's and the Clan's beloved Uchiha, the perfect son, the prodigy, the future for the Uchiha Clan and the Supernatural World, the next one believed to lead Nobility to even greater achievements, but in the end Itachi was modest, humble, reverent towards the highest-ranking Nobles and not superficial and frivolous like so many others (that quite frankly could never compete with Uchiha Itachi in any field)

The older son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha never waned in front of danger and at the same time he never placed himself in another level of prowess, he never claimed greater glories, even though he could most likely conquer the entire Supernatural hierarchy system. Itachi never denied the less gifted and always aimed to perfect the others abilities and perspectives as well, and yet this kind of behavior did have **one** exception.

Itachi would and most likely always will place his younger brother beyond any measure of rule, or guideline, or pact. Itachi would never hesitate to do anything for the sake of his younger brother. And all that in return for a simple word: _'Ni-san'_….

He could do anything just by reminding himself of the sweet little boy calling for his older brother and yet claiming to be strong enough to outmatch the prodigy named Itachi, even at the young age of four.

In fact, the truth is that Uchiha Itachi actually _disrespected_ orders for Sasuke's sake quite a lot of times, even if the boy's request merely was: "_Ni-san come and play with me and Touti-chan!"_

Upon bringing those memories on the surface Itachi held within a small smile of sweet reminiscence.

On the other side of the spectrum, at every chance he got, the Sasuke we all know inwardly cursed the damn stuffed animal and prayed that the blue bear was now ashes in a junk yard or something similarly cruel.

Itachi never hid the fact that Sasuke was his 'weakness'. It was the best older brother Sasuke could ever ask for and at the same time he was the biggest challenge ever, precisely because he was considered _the best._

Itachi always was there for Sasuke, even as an 'obstacle for him to overcome', using Itachi's words exactly.

At any rate one thing was certain for the younger Uchiha scion.

Forever, Sasuke will be Itachi's shadow…perpetually...eternally…that was it!

"It's nothing." Sasuke flatly told him and continued to stare, this time at the coffee mug like it meant the world.

Itachi couldn't help, but sigh at his little brother's behavior. It reminded him of the pout the mini Sasuke used to display just to get 'aniki play with his new board game'.

"Are you sure you fed alright? You don't look that lively to me. Do you want me to arrange-…"

"NO!" Sasuke interjected the older Uchiha. "Don't even think about it! I hate all those_ sluts_ I am supposed to seduce and eat from all the time. They are so…measly…so stupid. I despise their kin. I would rather starve aniki! They are disgusting!"

"Then from whom did you feed from, foolish little brother?" Itachi probed with a tiny smirk.

In all honesty he agreed with the younger man wholeheartedly. In fact Sasuke's statement made Itachi proud of his otouto.

At any rate though, those lowly women were a necessity one way or another. At least they were 'made' a necessity from the '_higher ranks'_. Thankfully Itachi managed to device a proper strategy just for the sake of avoiding that very same situation. It's not that Sasuke could follow at this point though, so Itachi opted not to share that information just yet.

"I did feed from one of them this time, but that doesn't mean I like it, or that I would do it again soon. You know I try to avoid it as much as I can." Sasuke retorted and tightened his grip around the mug murmuring profanities concerning the so-called 'women' (_Hn..as if_) meant for him to drink from.

Itachi prayed that this one piece of cutlery Sasuke was currently ruthlessly torturing was not Mikoto's favorite. If it was, someone was going to grief...a lot…Itachi could only pray at this point.

"Ok, I understand Sasuke." The older brother tried to appease the younger sibling and turned to gaze at the now white garden Mikoto had planted on the backyard from the kitchen.

For some time nothing could be heard. The two Uchiha sons were seated mutely, with placid masks covering their marble-like visages, like the true Uchiha they were.

They both were Uchihas to the core…you could tell by the mesmerizing facial and body features, the way of posture, the brilliance, the strength and the silent and prideful demeanor.

"You are lucky aniki." Sasuke said after some more moments of silence, making Itachi jerk his head towards the younger Uchiha again.

"As a matter of fact I am, but why for this time?" Itachi teased, but Sasuke was not in the mood for games.

The reprimanding glare he darted at the older son was enough to make Itachi drop the 'humor-side' of him and arch his elegant eyebrow in question, while folding his full of muscles arms over his chiseled broad chest.

"You can use your guardian to feed from and get it done with. I don't understand why you refused to take one five years ago." Sasuke contained his sigh within. Those words made Itachi slightly stiffen.

"Sasuke, the Philakes are not toys to play with or blood banks to feed from. You have to respect them in return."

"Father does not agree to those beliefs of yours." Sasuke abruptly spat back.

Who was Sasuke trying to fool? He made it sound like he was rooting for Fugaku just now, when in all truthfulness Itachi was the one Sasuke would blindly follow (even though Sasuke himself refused to openly admit it).

Fugaku though has always undoubtedly been and perpetually will be the judge, the inspector, the one you need to amaze in order to achieve your full potential, open your wings and reach the top...no matter what...

"Of course he doesn't. And now father does not have a guardian. He did not take care of her like he was supposed to, Sasuke. It wasn't entirely his fault exclusively as we all know, but I think you get the point." Itachi stated and put his elbows on the table. Then he rested his chin on the back of his palms that were intertwined, since Itachi laced his long slender fingers together.

"I thought _they_ were supposed to-…"

"No Sasuke! **You** are also responsible for her in return. You can't lose her." Itachi corrected Sasuke before the latter could complete his thoughts.

"Now you sound like old man Minato." Sasuke narrowed and solidified the intensity on his eyes at his older brother and took the same posture as Itachi, in an attempt to 'face and accept the challenge'.

The 'challenge' of course was none other than the older man himself. Itachi was Sasuke's eternal challenge...

"Minato-sama is quite correct, you know. You should listen to the Court President more closely, little brother. Plus, you have the chance to meet the man quite often by being friends with Naruto."

At the simple mention of the hyperactive blond the younger Uchiha frowned. That dobe is so annoying sometimes…Sasuke has promised himself to choke the usuratonkachi when the perfect chance reveals itself.

Alas, Sasuke recognized that the energetic ramen-lover goofball always was his best friend. Even though Sasuke would never admit that openly either. If he did we was never going to hear the end of it from all his friends and from his brother, but the biggest pain would probably be Naruto himself.

Sasuke snorted and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Will you choose Konan, this time aniki?" he finally asked with obsidian eyes glued and clashed on another pair of intimidating obsidian. The second pair though was always slightly more calm and collected.

Itachi remained stoic and silent at the question, like he was just asked about something trivial though the time or the weather.

"Why didn't you choose her last time? It is because Nagato wasn't able to get a guardian at the time and you waited for him? That's crap. You are too kind again Itachi." Sasuke's eyes sharpened towards his brother, but Itachi was not the man to question his previous actions again and again just to locate the 'wrong-doings'. After all he always knew what he was doing…always…and most of the times everything was arranged perfectly.

"Sasuke, I did what I did. That's all there is to it." he stated haughtily.

Sasuke simply exhaled and slouched back into his chair. There is no meaning to push Itachi when he does not wish to give anything away. You will simply waste your breath and saliva.

"Why is she even in the College? I thought they attend another Academy." Sasuke remarked referring to a certain blue-haired senior and Itachi's friend. To be frank Sasuke could never understand why Itachi is even hanging out with someone like her.

It's probably because he feels sorry for the girls, since she_ is_ practically alone. None of her kind ever appeared around here as far as Sasuke is concerned; therefore she must feel lonely and found consolation in Itachi's bunch of friends, consisted by Supernatural Creatures just like Sasuke's. It's highly uncommon for Nobles and regulars to hang out with humans for long. It's just…tiring and boring…and…uninteresting. So, Sasuke could partially understand this 'compromising' friendship.

"I do not know, Sasuke. It's not my business to ask." Itachi flatly retorted and dived in silence again, being as meek as always.

"Don't be like that with me, Itachi. I know you keep many secrets, even from me and Father, not to mention the Clan and the Court. I don't ask you to share them, but don't treat me like an idiot." Sasuke glared at his sibling for an infinitesimal second, but soon that glare transformed into a simple stare (a quite menacing one though)

"I am not. Have some patience, Sasuke. The ritual is close. And you are going to get a Philax too. You should be happy." The older Uchiha turned to face the younger properly again.

"I don't buy that crap." Sasuke nearly hissed at him. "**You** are getting a Philax. I am just the extra burden of a second-born and you, older brother, are the one kind enough to share the woman. That's it." He said and shoved his hands on his pants pockets in aggravation and huffed.

"Don't put is so bluntly. We are _sharing_. I just happen to be the oldest." Itachi exemplified and attempted to smile a little to Sasuke, but the latter did not respond for some time yet again.

Sometimes Sasuke is 'challenging' to deal with, even for Itachi. That kid -oh no, scratch that now- _man _seemed to have his face plastered with an uncanny smugness and sourness, when he was even willing enough to display any emotion at all.

Itachi couldn't blame Sasuke. After all they were brothers and similarities were bound to appear one way or another. He could understand the younger sibling...

"So you are getting Konan, or what?" Sasuke abruptly asked once again. Itachi blinked once and rested his back on the chair leisurely.

"You want Konan, otouto? She is not one you can control easily, you know." The older brother twitched his eyebrows and contained a self-complacent smirk.

"I never said I want her."

"Then why do you ask?" Itachi probed further.

"Is it a crime?" the younger Uchiha retorted.

"No. Just wondering... Do you want to help me pick?" Itachi winked at his brother and snickered, but Sasuke just grimaced.

"Bullshit. Father will help you pick and you know it. Have you forgotten his reaction when you refused to get one of them five years ago?"

"That certainly is something interesting to remember." Itachi chuckled and gazed at the ceiling for a moment, lost in his memories.

Definitely though Sasuke would never forget Fugaku's fury and rage that day. It felt like the sky was about to crumble and fall on their heads, burying them alive.

"Itachi, you know they allowed that because _he_ is from our Clan. They would have definitely made your life miserable otherwise. It's my turn to give you advice: Don't push your luck."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel content. He, for once managed to actually _give advice_ to _Itachi_…To Itachi for crying out loud! That's worth celebrating, but really Sasuke is still Sasuke so he is probably going to make do with mute and inward celebrations.

However, the self-satisfaction was short–lived. It actually died the moment Itachi snickered and talked.

"Are you afraid of them little brother?"

Sasuke froze on his seat and his ebony eyes hardened like steel. Of course he is not afraid of the old bags! In fact he mostly despises them. If he could launch a punch or two on their smug faces he most definitely would. Either way, though they did have power to influence a person's life, draw a person's future and regardless of what Sasuke and some of the other people wanted to believe, _they_ actually have more influence than what they take credit for.

Even Itachi cannot afford to be reckless, especially when everything is moving with _that man_ sitting on the background.

"Of course not." Sasuke merely stated and he was being honest. It's not fear the feeling that he harbored for them…it was something else….

"Then stop worrying." Itachi spat back. "What can they do? Assassinate me because I did not wish for a Philax back then? They can't, but even if they did you are always here to take the Clan's Head position after father, little brother." Itachi smiled gently.

"ITACHI! Don't talk nonsense!" Sasuke sat up from his chair and slammed his clenched fist against the table. The older one shook his head disapprovingly and couldn't help but pray for the safety for another object in the kitchen. At least the mug was not broken.._.yet._..

"It's the truth little brother. And please do not make a hole on the table, will you? Mother will not take that very well." he added to defuse Sasuke's tension…barely successfully though.

Sasuke eventually sighed and slouched on the chair again. Itachi gave him a nod of approval.

"So you are going to choose a younger one? They will probably be at my age." He remarked.

"So? I am sure we will choose a perfectly capable one, little brother. Besides, girls at your age are quite cute."

Sasuke released his favorite 'Tsk' at his brother's words, but opted not to comment on that last one. Itachi was just joking anyway. He couldn't possibly mean that! Most of the girls at his age were ridiculously disgusting! Not to mention highly improper and with no manners whatsoever. What can a cute face do when their heads just contain air like a birthday balloon and they can't distinguish the fork from the knife?

"That's not my worry." The second-born flatly retorted.

"You **do** worry, then!" Itachi remarked and made Sasuke grunt in exasperation.

"Sasuke, everything is going to be fine and you are going to be protected too. Cherish the fact that you are strong enough for those senile idiots to give you such a right. It's been centuries since a younger male offspring shared a Philax no matter the Pact's rules. You should feel proud. They recognize your strength, otouto, at least some of it, because I know you are hiding your true potential from them up until now quite magnificently."

Sasuke now clearly gave a frosty grim glare at the older Uchiha, but Itachi seemed undeterred. How did he know that Sasuke kept his secret and most intimidating abilities just so he could finally present them to his father and him alone?

"It's because you are called 'the prodigy', the 'miracle child'. That's why they allowed it."

"Foolish little brother…" Itachi sighed deeply. He really needed to open a proper conversation about that with Sasuke one of these days, when the time is deemed right.

"Anyway, I hope you will find the new addition to the household satisfactory enough." Itachi commented and got up from his chair.

For a moment though, he hesitated and stopped in his tracks unexpectedly.

Slowly the handsome Uchiha prodigy turned and faced Sasuke with an un-deciphered look on his perfect face. For a couple of seconds the two scions remained motionless, absolutely still and silent like statues.

Eventually, Sasuke raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Are you going to drink that?" Itachi pointed at his brother's untouched mug. Now the hot wisps of steam emanating from the hot coffee started to lessen considerably, certain evidence that the drink was about to get cold and impossible to enjoy during this cold winter day.

The younger Uchiha huffed and rolled his eyes. Itachi always had a miraculous knack for turning things the way he wants no matter the time or the reason.

"Hn. You can have it." Sasuke grunted while gritting his teeth and pushing the mug towards the other male. It's not like he cared for the damn thing anyway.

Itachi slightly bowed his head in appreciation and happily reached for the mug, taking a long sip.

"If I get to drink decent blood then I will find it satisfactory." Sasuke finally replied. The older brother stopped drinking and whirled his head towards Sasuke, while arching a single eyebrow.

"Sasuke, don't drain the girl, ok?"

"But you are supposed to feed from her too…"

"We have the 'ability' and the right to do it, yes. But, that doesn't mean it's ok to do it."

"You are being too kind again. Like how you treated that weird Haruno girl." Sasuke 'hn'ed and crossed his hands once more.

Speaking of that Haruno, Sasuke had some things to do concerning that pink-head, but of course no one else was aware of Sasuke's plans and Sasuke intended to keep it at that until the 'fog' is completely dissolved.

"Are you interested, otouto?" Itachi took another sip of the mug indifferently.

"Not at all. I have said that again." He bluntly retorted. "She is nothing. Just a weakling like all the rest of the humans. Annoying…"

"Whatever you say, little brother." Itachi chuckled.

For some time the only audible thing was Itachi drinking his, no..._Sasuke's_ coffee. And then, a low voice cracked the glass of silence.

"What was _that _enticing?" Itachi arched an eyebrow at Sasuke's unexpected question. "What made you pay attention to her, Itachi? Do you know something more?"

Of course Itachi knows_ something more_. Itachi always knows more about almost everything, even from Fugaku and the Court occasionally. However, that's not what Sasuke asked for. His question was not of _that _nature. It was more mundane really.

Itachi probably had already noticed though.

"Foolish little brother…the girl has _pink_ hair. It's natural to pay attention to her."

Sasuke grunted and frowned while Itachi casually took another sip of the bitter beverage.

"Enjoy the snow, otouto." Itachi finally waved and left the kitchen along with the mug of coffee, leaving Sasuke staring at the snow-laced window once again.

* * *

**.:xxxxOOxxxx:.**

* * *

"Sakura?" the same voice called again after the unrelenting knocking.

"I am coming Ino, wait for just a second." The pinkette yelled from behind the closed door.

After finally finding the book she was looking for, Sakura put it in her back bag and ran to the front door grabbing her warm jacket and scarf in the process. There she was met with four pouted faces. Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Karin looked at Sakura with folded arms and impatient faces white tapping their shoes on the slightly icy cement.

"Geez. What kept you so long?"

"Sorry Tenten. I was looking for something. Let's go." Sakura was the first to start walking towards the College one last time for the final first-term's exam on History. And then the students were all supposed to finally enjoy Christmas break.

It was quite sad. This will probably be the last time they would ever walk through those glassy doors of the Konoha College. Sakura couldn't help but feel quite petulant.

At the same time though they weren't supposed to show that this will be their last day there. There was no need for drama. Besides, the Committee will take care of all the matters concerning the girls' unexplainable 'absence' from College after the Ceremony.

Sakura would never admit it but she would definitely miss a lot of things from the three-four months she spent here. Even though she knew from the very start that all those things will eventually and inevitably come to an end, the pinkette couldn't help but heave a sigh.

Could you blame the girls for intentionally dawdling while marching towards the all too familiar College Grounds? Not to mention that no one was particularly enthusiastic to write a History Exam with Christmas being so close and the snowflakes dancing so beautifully after falling from the gray sky.

At that point Sakura realized that she could not dawdle that much, since they had to also protect themselves from cold. Yes, guardians are tough but that does not mean they should be careless.

"I think I should buy something black…" Ino pondered out loud. It made Sakura feel utter desperation for what was about to come _after_ the difficult exam.

"Whatever, as long as it's not pink like your last dress. No offense for pink, Sak" Tenten took a lollipop from her bag and started licking it to ease her agony and trepidation.

"None taken." Sakura smiled at Tenten.

It's not that you are going for Christmas shopping to buy dresses for the Revelation Ceremony every day. Sakura though wasn't that much zealous on having a 'shopping spree' now of all times and in this weather. She would rather snuggle in the couch, just next to the fireplace and drink some nice hot chocolate with cream.

"Oh home sweet home how much I am going to miss you…" Sakura murmured, sighed and sucked in her bottom lip.

She still couldn't bring herself to realize that they had to move out to their Masters, meaning that they had to abandon their sweet nest.

There was also another thing that made Sakura's heart tremble.

She was going to miss those girls like crazy!

Unexpectedly a soft hand slithered and wrapped around Sakura gently. The rosette lifted her eyes only to meet a pair of teal gemstones, sweetly smiling at her. Sakura made sure to smile back at Ino and rubbed her arm in return.

"Sasuke-kun…." Karin kept crying making Sakura clench her fists and grit her teeth in annoyance.

She was just thinking about something so sweet and tender like their friendship and their sweet little house and Karin had to bring Uchiha Sasuke into the picture too?

"Karin-san, I think it's time to let it go. I am sorry but you know you are never going to see Sasuke-kun again, so you better start realizing that for good. It will only bring you more pain otherwise."

Sakura gawked and stood agape in front of Hinata. That was unusually 'brash' for the sweet Hinata. It seems like training helped in more ways than one.

Change…that is something everyone is afraid of…and now nothing could ever be the same for the young Philakes.

Have you ever felt so utterly stifled upon facing something utterly new and at the same time that something is what you have been waiting for all you life?

Something …no… Many things were coming to an abrupt end…forever... and Sakura knew it. The pinkette could almost feel it on her skin, on her every bone.

Soon enough the company of five trudged their frozen feet into the vast building to get their blood circulate again with the help of the College's warmth radiators.

* * *

In a couple of hours the girls had already finished the exam and they were now sitting on Class 507 to get the files with their evaluation results from Yamato-san from the Committee. They were supposed to meet earlier, but things came up and that was the only way to actually get the files on time.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Karin sat on the empty classroom, enjoying the heat and waiting for Yamato to meet them. Ino kept talking and talking about dresses, mesmerizing young Nobles and generally daydreaming.

"Ino, stop talking so casually about things like that! What if someone hears you, ha?" Tenten scolded the blonde.

"Relax Bun-bun. Nobody is here. The exams are over and everyone is off to celebrate their freedom. Besides, can you actually stand being so cold and abrupt when you only have 5 days to spend some time with me, Tennie?" Ino pouted and the brunette guardian felt like a huge burden of guilt now stationed itself on her heart. It almost made Tenten cry.

"Oh shut up!" Tenten wiped the threatening tears and for a first time in her life darted at Ino in order to trap her in a loving embrace.

"I am so going to miss you!"

At those words, the rest of the girls stiffened and felt their eyes watery.

"Tenten stop! I will burst into tears and I am trying so damn hard to keep them! Hush!" Sakura's turn to scold came up. The rosette took a couple of nice deep breaths and tried to soothe and appease her mind.

The way Hinata bit her lips rendered her almost futile attempts to hold her sorrow quite visible.

"Hey, don't be all whimpering and grouchy now, ok?"

At Karin's words Sakura felt the need to glare grimly at her, but soon decided to let it go for the sake of…for the sake of…_friendship_? Yes…that sounds good enough…

"You are right, let's talk about more interesting stuff. "Ino gave one more tight hug at the silent Tenten and jumped once to show her excitement.

"What now?" Sakura furrowed her fine eyebrows.

"I have a hunch that I am going to get two Masters!" Ino clapped her hands once.

"Two? What is that supposed to mean?" Tenten tilted her head questioningly.

"You know… _two_…" The blonde snickered.

"Ino, you don't actually get two of them. Your responsibility is the heir and you get the additional obligation to protect the second-born as well. That simple. Plus, that has hardly ever happened before. What makes you so confident that this is going to happen to you of all people?" Sakura tugged her tongue out playfully.

"Hn. I just now. Two beautiful men are better than one."

"Not if you have to protect both though. Like having one to babysit is not enough already!" the weapons' mistress grunted and pouted.

"Tenten-san, please do not show disrespect." Hinata lowly muttered while fidgeting her fingers as always. Tenten frowned apologetically to her.

"Hinata! I thought you had become brasher than before! Don't go back into the shy like a clam Hinata, ok? You have to impress your Noble!" Ino pointed a reprimanding finger at the girl with the silk and beautiful midnight locks.

"This rule you were referring to before is the fourth Guideline of the Pact, right?"

"Hai. Karin you forgot about the Pact? How could you?" Sakura's indignant and mocking tone was more than profound. However that was just aimed for fun.

"Karin please repeat after me!" Ino caught on to the game.

"Ha, yes let's all repeat together after Ino." Tenten joined in and Ino took the liberty to sing-song the Pact like a kindergarten teacher. So much for Tenten minding secrecy not long ago...

"If one of the Noble Clans of the Alpha List of Honor gives birth to more than one male, the second son, even though he will not be the rightful heir, may be appointed with the same Philax. The second-born had to meet all the necessary conditions and be approved by the Court, after the parents make the actions needed for the procedure to be completed. The safety of the heir is the first and foremost priority!"

Sakura chuckled at Ino's antics and her smug face. The blonde never let a chance to have fun and tease go to waste.

"Never mind. You should go to the Council and nominate yourself as the next representative." Tenten gave a mischievous 'thumbs-up' at the blonde, but that only made Ino more self-complacent than before.

"Good blondie! You very well know the drill! Congratulations!" Karin snorted.

"Ino-san you sounded like-…" But Hinata's words were put to an steep half, for the classroom's door swung open in a flash, only to reveal an abundance of startled and aghast faces.

"Wh-what...what are you doing here?" Ino stuttered for a first time in her life, while staring in horror at the all too familiar male group.

"What was that?" Suigetsu's voice rang in Sakura's ear like she was pierced with a long spear. The rosette almost heard Tenten mumbled: "_I won't say I told you, damn it_!"

What exactly did they hear?

What could they possibly seek?

What could they ever suspect?

Oh come on...they are just stupid humans!

"What was what?" Sakura arched an eyebrow. "And answer Ino's question! Why are you here?"

"No! **You** tell **us** why you are here!" Naruto exclaimed and pointed an accusing finger at the now distraught girls.

"Are you implying something Naruto? We were here first and you just swung the door open so ignobly all of a sudden! Plus, we have permission to be here! Why are **you **here?" Tenten retorted.

"Are you finding this amusing? Quit playing games! What were you doing here and now of all times?" Neji sternly glared at Tenten.

The brunette guardian also tried to avoid a 'certain someone' like a plague, so Neji's exasperation towards Tenten specially was too be expected. Hyuuga Neji is too damn proud to be ignored in such a way. This was Neji's revenge, or at least a mild piece of it. Certainly though Sakura did not wish to be submitted under his glare now.

"You just showed up like a damn parade and so indiscreetly opened the door and you expect us to explain ourselves? Really?" Ino's glare hardened and the blonde placed her palms on her hips in an accusing manner.

"Troublesome woman. You talk too loud!"

"Haven't' you learn to knock before lashing out like that? What if we discussed something private?" the pinkette retorted.

Sakura's eyes darted ferocious flames at the boys. Ino and Tenten were on 'Attack Mode' like the pinkette. Hinata was standing some steps away, following the verbal dispute like a tennis game. Karin was probably daydreaming, given she was strangely silent. And that one argument was strengthened when a familiar voice laced in ice barged in the game. Karin had no hope but stare in awe at the sullen boy.

"Ha? What was that, Haruno? Do you despise people that barge into classrooms unexpectedly without even knocking and interrupting some serious conversation?" Sasuke's scoff infuriated Sakura more than anything. The girl felt a tempest of rage gathering inside of her. "Doesn't that sound quite hypocritical to you? It certainly sounds ridiculous to me." The boy added.

The Uchiha's glare was one of those that made goose bumps travel down a Guardian's spine and hinder the blood circulation in one's system completely. And yet Sakura's dominant feeling now was none other than _wrath. How dare he?_

What was his point?

It wasn't like Sakura meant to interfere in his and Itachi's conversation all those weeks ago.

Sakura needed to retaliate somehow! This time he couldn't ignore him!

"Oh, if it isn't Uchiha-kun? I admit I don't like that tone of yours. Maybe if you weren't such an arrogant and snotty bastard then-…"

"Sakura-san, let's not start a fight, ok? Please?" Hinata's kind voice made Sakura halt and ponder about the repercussions of her actions. Was she actually going to start a fight like that out of nowhere? And yet she couldn't help but feel a burning need to choke the air out of the handsome Uchiha.

"What was that you were saying Ino?" Kiba probed once more diverting the attention from Sasuke and Sakura.

"What thing?" Ino's teal eyes solidified and narrowed dangerously.

"You were just reciting something." Neji stated and crossed his arms and glared at Ino now as well.

"No I wasn't." the boys looked at the blonde girl incredulously. "I was simply playing around. Are you guys idiots? What do you think I did? Performed a spell or something?"

"Ino! You wouldn't dare!" the voice sounded almost desperate.

"Dobe get a grip! She was just joking! _Joking _Naruto, got it?"

"Teme, don't you use that-…"

"Are we going to fight amongst ourselves now idiots?" Neji scolded them with another stern glare.

"Hyuuga watch your tongue!"

"But he-…"

"Shut up, troublesome loudmouth idiot!"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows at those words. Did Shikamaru just use his precious energy to yell at Naruto?

"What is going on here?" another voice entered the room. All heads now jolted and whirled around to face the source.

"Naruto, Kiba are you wreaking havoc again?" the man attacked the young men with accusing ghostly glares.

"Iie Yamato-sensei! We were simply talking casually!"

"Talking casually?" an incredulous Yamato repeated mockingly.

"Hey, why are only me and Naruto accused sensei? That's not fair!" Kiba protested.

"Last time I caught you two the College had to pay enormous bills for fixing any damage you caused, young man! Don't act innocent to me!"

"That was an accident Yamato-sensei." Naruto rubbed the back of his head apologetically and tried to give one of his shiny smiles.

Yamato sighed and turned to the girls.

"What is going on with you? I thought you weren't ones to cause trouble…" he trailed off.

"We are not! We did nothing wrong!" Ino declared.

"Then what happened?"

"Those people invaded our personal space by storming in the room!" Tenten pointed accusingly.

"The room is not yours, you know!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

"We were here first!" Sakura joined in again.

"SHUT UP!" Yamato's voice left them no choice but to dive in silence.

"Why are you so pumped up about that? I could hear your voices from the next corridor! Why are you boys here?" the Committee Representative turned to the males and Sakura couldn't help but smirk.

"We were waiting for our lift and we had some things to take care of. Is it a crime Yamato-sensei?" Neji retorted with his arms crossed again.

"I wouldn't call that a crime Hyuuga-kun, but you should have mentioned that you were going to stay at the College grounds to the teachers."

"We told Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei!" Kiba answered.

Sakura could now understand the cause of this turmoil. Knowing these two (and knowing Kakashi particularly well) they would probably hiding somewhere and reading something perverted now.

Yamato sighed once more in understanding.

"Now it makes sense."

"But why are the girls here?" Naruto question with his cerulean eyes asking for answers and his lips forming a silly pout.

"That's not of your-…"

"I called them to give them some grade reports on their tests. Alright, Naruto?" Yamato came up with a –half true- excuse and interjected Karin who was about to start a fight again after waking up from the Uchiha slumber she was submitted in.

_As if Sakura hasn't experienced that before…_

"Now disperse quietly and go meet Kakashi-san or Jiraiya-sama." Yamato beckoned them to leave.

The boys had no choice but to obey and with all reluctance in the world they trudged towards the Principal's office, after darting frosty glares towards the girls. The last thing Sakura saw before they disappeared was a pair of dark vortexes glaring daggers accusingly at her. The pinkette though just huffed and turned away.

So...If what they were looking for was Jiraiya-sensei and Kakashi-sensei then why did they storm in the room so unexpectedly with faces plastered in doubt and questions?

Maybe it was another coincidence. After all what Ino was 'chanting' was nothing short of normal. It mentioned weird titles and it generally looked funny and...peculiar. It was normal to raise some questions, right?

Probably the boys were merely curious to see just what the hell Ino was reciting about and why all of the girls were circled around her like bees. Maybe the boys though they were some kind of lunatics, trying to perform some kind of nonsense...

Sakura could admit that this was not a normal situation. It would raise some questions even if you are a clueless human.

So..where do we conclude? Sakura was once again lost in her thoughts and irresolute.

Why does she have that feeling that whenever she is close to a miracle, some kind of...external factor messes with her and makes the water blurry? It's like she is walking and when she finally reaches her destination an invisible impediment always appears out of the blue to confuse her and change her direction.

It's like she is trying to connect to identical magnets charged the same way...so close and yet so impossible to connect...

_Strange..._

Indeed many things were coming to an end…

And many many others just now begun….

* * *

*In this story most of the mothers (if not all) will not be Philakes for reasons that will be revealed later on. :) Some of them will simply be second-borns. Well, part of the reason is already revealed. The previous generation lost all their Philakes. We will see about that later. I promise!

* * *

**Author's note: **Mission: Complete Chapter 10: Success! It's slightly smaller than the last two..so..sorry for that. It was long enough though I hope. Lots of different POVs. You also had a taste of the Uzumaki and Uchiha households! We even learnt a couple of more things about Konan and Itachi and Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto all that... I very much like this chapter. It's the first one clearly mentioning the boys' identities. Up until now everything was blurry and you just had to 'guess' I suppose.

I hope you didn't confuse yourselves with the 'time-skips' on this chapter. Let me explain in case it was too confusing. With Naruto the Ceremony was in something more than two weeks, so College classes were still on. In the girls' test in the forest they had only one and a half week left. With Sasuke and Itachi and the girls in the library the Ritual was in 6 days time. The History Test and the 'accident' was the day after. I hope it was clear enough. I **had** to use the time skips though. I know that some of you might wanted to read _all_ about those months that passed, but let's face it: No one of them is dumb, ok except maybe from Naruto :P, so if I stretched that more revelations were sure to occur and spoil the fun later. Not to mention that some of you must have find all this time waiting for the Ceremony tiring. I will try to compensate (If I haven't already) for that skips I promise.

About the test and holidays thing: I don't know how your system works, but in our schools we stop classes at 23th of December for Christmas break until the 7th of January for Holidays. I used my previous high-school's system of putting super important tests the last day just to evaluate our progress (and make sure our brains explode from studying!) So basically classes end and you have to go through a three-hours test on some subjects that counts in your grades and stuff.

Another thing: I think it's more like Naruto to call his parents 'Tou-chan and Kaa-chan', which is rather sweet and cute, but I thought Sasuke and Itachi should use the 'Father' and 'Mother' instead. I just can't imagine the Sasuke and Itachi we all know calling their parents Tou-chan and Kaa-chan (even though it would be so kawaiii!). Maybe it's because I am used to it, but I thought that Father and Mother sounds more formal (fitting here:P) even comparing it with the much more polite 'Tou-sama' or 'Kaa-sama' etc or the other Japanese ways. Don't get me wrong...I love (scratch that..I _adore_) the Japanese titles, I just found the 'Father', 'Mother' thing more Uchiha-like in this story.

Wait for the next chapter, please! Something completely new starts! I certainly hope it will turn out successfully. We are now officially entering the real plot of the story. Oh dear...I have to make it as good as I can, ne? Even I can't wait! ^.^

Please review, ne? It will make me super super happy and it will probably motivate me to write faster! ^.^


	11. The End Or The Beginning

_**Edited **in 6th of November 2012: I only slightly changed the sequence of the scenes. The last scene was divided. The first part was moved before the Akatsuki scene. It's a lot better this way._

* * *

**_Thank you so so much for your reviews: _****Raikiri80,LadyMartel4000,Bianca K, Sasuchan99,SasuSakuKawaii,ILoveSxS, sasukeisthebest,Wings Of Silver Wishes,xXLindy-ChanXx831, meli. phillips, LovelySakura777!**

**sasukeisthebest:** Thank you again for your review. I understand what you mean. This is what the Philakes are supposedly for. Kiba has to be protected for the sake of the Inuzuka Clan. The Pact was signed for that very reason. To ensure that the males won't die and that they will be able to continue the lineage by marrying a woman of Nobility(second-born or third-born obviously). Another information: Each Clan tends to choose a Philax with different abilities than the said clan to 'assure' more power. If you have a Clan that is full of taijutsu fighters then the best choice is to choose a guardian exceeding in weaponry to somehow 'fill the gap' or something, right? ;) (Hint) I would reaaally like to answer to you more thoroughly but that would ruin some parts of the story... Sorry. If you have anything to say or ask please do not hesitate to do so and I will try to clarify. I love your reviews!

**LovelySakura777: **Welcome back my dear friend! :) It's so so so nice to see you reviewing again! After all this amazing feedback I got from you up until now, if I don't read your reviews each time I update I feel like my chapter is not yet 'complete'. Feel no pressure for reviewing though, but that's just the way I feel! ^.^ Virus? Those things are truly evil! I hope you got rid of that sneaky demon for good! x( And those damn viruses tend to invade our computers when we most need them! (I know by personal experience...) Anyway thank you again for your review! I will be rooting for you if you want to punch the boys! I will be right there cheering I promise you! I sooo much want to send you a gift for your awesome support. Oh I wish I could! I hope you will enjoy this...

**A/N: So...many of you didn't see the 'one Philax for two Uchihas' thing coming, right? I thought you would have suspected that because of the Pact rule, Sasuke being the second son etc. I guess I was wrong. Please SasuSaku fans don't worry. I have already explained Itachi's role in this to some people who 'asked' about it(no spoilers though), so most of you should probably wait a little to see it. If anyone wants to ask something about the story please PM me or leave a review and I will definitely answer to you (I won't reveal anything that would spoil the storyline though...) ;) I would love to hear from you!  
**

**This chapter might pose some questions and reveal things you did not anticipate at all...Well, 'see' you at the end of the chapter again!  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story

* * *

**********.:Binds of My Duty and Love:.**

**Chapter 11 **

**~The End Or The Beginning~**

* * *

_People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define 'reality'. But what does it mean to be 'correct' or 'true'? Merely vague concepts… their 'reality' may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?_

Uchiha Itachi

* * *

_I was thinking and thinking..._

_I wish I was free…I wish I could fly away. I wish I could glide, sway like a single leaf through the azure ocean or the vast green forest..._

_Disappear..._

_I wish I could be dust and escape!_

_How much I was I had more time to breathe and not be smothered like this…_

_How much I wish I had more time to love! Love not only others but myself as well, to learn more about me.  
_

_That's it they say. End. Finale._

_And yet now it's only the beginning of eternity._

_Don't get me wrong. I am honored. I truly am…I love being a Philax. I want to be a Guardian. I want to protect. _

_**But…**why__?_

_It's their fault. Why did I have to spend those months as a human College girl along with the other humans?_

_Why did I have to meet and feel those emotions now of all times? _

_Why?_

_Just to feel some more pain?_

_Just so that my wings will bleed more when they will be cut out from me? Just so I can be slaughtered more ceremoniously, more gloriously? _

_It's soon…_

_I want to protect, but I also want to fly!_

_Why? Why give us a taste of freedom and then take it away so harshly, so sickly? Just to make it harder? More painful? To add more venom to the open wound?_

_Am I being selfish? Am I acting like all those princesses in the bedtime stories? I always felt disgusted at their antics. _

_When-...when..._

_...Say you are destined to have an honorable life, full of wealth, pride, happiness, glorified people, how can you throw all those things away just because of the mere concept of freedom?_

_How can you so simply let down all those people expecting miracles from you and run away, abandon them, just for the egoistical need to feel free and find love?_

_Isn't that selfish? I thought it was…Perhaps it is…_

_I don't want that._

_I don't want to act like a spoiled princess!_

_I am an honorable and prideful Philax, a Noble Guardian! I can't back away! I can't cry! I can't sit in the corner and retreat, surrender! That's not me! _

_That's not who I am! That's not who I was raised to be!_

_I must stand strong! I must believe in myself and in my abilities._

_How much I will miss **them**. Can I at least see my friends once in a while? Is that a luxury? Is it too much to ask perhaps?  
_

_I don't know anything. _

_Hopefully I will know in a few hours. I will meet my end and my beginning. The beginning of a new me._

_It will be a new step. A new and a last step. _

_I promise. I hereby make an oath, my own personal Pact of Trust, Commitment and Honor!_

_I won't tarnish my legendary Title!_

_I will fight to the end!_

_This was my last entry…_

_Sincerely, Haruno Sakura_

_28__th__ of December. _

_**Revelation Day.**_

_Farewell…_

…_.._

The old pink journal filled with memories and thoughts, pieces of the entire life of a certain pinkette was left away, abandoned just on the pile of boxes, in the empty house by the Konoha Forest_._

Only sealed canisters of furniture and some neglectable belongings, only dust...

Four suitcases awaited in the front door, full of weapons, scrolls, some fighting clothes, a couple of pictures, and the copies of The Book Of Silence.

No one is to live in the 'nest' anymore.

The girls left…they left to blossom into brave women. They left…to be imprisoned. They left to be claimed…

They left…to take the next and final step.

* * *

**.:xxxxOOxxxx:.**

* * *

"Finally, the day came." A whisper laced in venom and ice echoed in the Grand Hall of the mansion.

The tapping of uneasy steps, a fearful gait tarnished the beautiful silence. The noise felt so uncouth in his rakish presence.

"My Lord, I hope you are quite pleased with the preparations..?" the measly telepath of the Council bowed his head. How can a person that insignificant mar the 'Councilman' title so crudely before the sire? _Again?_

"I will when everything falls into place." He honored the man with a reply. Either way his tongue dripped poison and disgust.

"My Lord…."

"It is imperative that **she** is kept in our hands! I won't let a single doubt, a single detail hinder my plan. When the Ceremony and the Ritual process come to an end, then I will rest assured."

"As you please, my glorious sire!" the Council member gulped and melted on the cold marble floor once again. "Should I inform your Clan for the last details, my Lord?"

"Yes. Inform them about the new Royal Decree and send the current Head over to me. I want to also speak with the brats later. It's _their day_ after all." His demeaning and scoffing tone was lucid, but in all honestly the man was particularly interested in the boys. They were after all a part of the plan, a part of the success, of the domination, of the Chess play.

"Your wish is my command, my Lord!"

* * *

**.:xxxxOOxxxx:.**

* * *

The young man was engulfed in deafening silence. Nothing could be heard, nothing could move. Even the servants opted not to enter the room to grant the boy some privacy, some last tranquility.

Sasuke was seated in one of the mansion's living room, dressed in his formal black suite with silk pure black shirt and a white tie which was adorned with a white and red fan symbol in the end of the fabric. It was the Uchiha Clan's symbol.

His way of dressing tonight was an unspoken, a secret tool to impress the Lords of Nobility. Thus, for once Sasuke made sure to button his shirt properly and adjust his tie to the point of stifling him. What was the point? He felt smothered anyway so there was no difference if the tie was actually tight or not.

And yet one person dared to step in and ask for his attention.

"Sasuke honey…"

The ebony haired young Noble whirled his head around only to face the sweet smile of Uchiha Mikoto.

The female version of Sasuke –as she was often called- with her long silk onyx hair and graceful bangs framing her fair-skinned face and her glowing trademark dark Uchiha eyes slowly stepped inside the room and closed the distracting door behind her.

The woman wore an elegant dark dress reaching down to her calves. The garment was adorned with small gemstones beautifully matching her jewelry. Mikoto was astounding as always. As expected from the matriarch of the Uchiha Clan.

"Mother. Is something wrong?" he asked with his steady unemotional baritone voice.

"No sweetheart. I am just checking up on you, but you will soon be summoned. It's about time to leave."

"I know." He said holding a grunt and focused his gaze out of the window once again.

Gentle flakes of snow were swaying, dancing frantically, running to meet the other parts of the white blanket gently covering the frozen terrain.

It is widely believed by many that when the magical snow falls from the grey sky there is silence. It seems like the snow commands the nature to stay still, to hush, to hold its breath and admire the scenery, the dance, the gradual change to white in order for the painting to be redrawn once again, after the alabaster storm.

Snowflakes…so small, discreet, beautiful, free, so silent and yet he felt like they were chanting a melody, like they were singing to him…

Like they bid farewell to…something…something important….

The pale luminescence the lunar sphere was emitting was stronger than ever. The full moon ruled the dark blue veil gloriously, imperiously. It was a miracle how this small piece of the world was visible beyond the wandering grey clouds of snow. Even though it was winter the ivory ball seemed more intimidating and illustrious even in comparison with the full moon of August. Only a few twinkling stars could be perceived.

The icy crystallized pavement of the Uchiha Mansion and the Konoha forest covered and embraced by the vast body of the sparkling snow casted their reflection on dark obsidian pools.

The silver glow enlightened his handsome features like coddling the stoic pale visage of the young Noble.

Outside no breeze, no wind hindered the unrelenting snow fall. For Sasuke it felt like no wind could provide him with oxygen, like every hope for air to fan his face was long lost. In the end he couldn't even breathe.

Why the gods decided to cease the rampage of the winter winds so suddenly and now that he so craved for it, so longed his face to be brushed by those chilly gale-like winds?

Why did they deprive him from the so needed oxygen?

As of cue for an infinitesimal moment the flakes stopped their steady cascading and started declining from their path while the crystallized leaves winced under the effect of a small breeze. Small yes…but it was something.

It made him think he is not utterly alone in this.

"Sasuke darling…" Mikoto called for his attention and soon came next to her son, to capture him in a short embrace.

Sasuke did not respond to the gesture really well, but Mikoto knows her younger son, therefore she was not surprised. Frankly, who could ever be surprised after living in the Uchiha Household for so many years and nurturing those broody and perpetually stern men all the time?

Mikoto did not ask for a hug in return. She only wanted to soothe her son's heart, take away his worries, alleviate his pain, heal his sore feelings and his suppressed almost smothered heart.

"Everything is going to be fine. We will all be there for you." She reassured him, but Sasuke only moved away in return to her words.

"Mother, I do not wish for all of you to be my side. I have grown up. I need not your nursery anymore. Besides, whether I want it or not Itachi will always be there. It's his day Mother, not mine. Do not pretend otherwise. Please."

Mikoto could easily detect the sadness in his voice. _Why Sasuke? Why do you feel like that?_

"I know honey, but both your brother and you will be my little babies. I am sorry but I can't help it…"

"Then why Itachi is treated like a man and I am treated like a child?" Sasuke jerked his eyes on his mother's dark ones and complained.

"That is not correct, darling."

The legendary Uchiha matriarch lifted her small hand to caress her son's cheek, but upon the tender touch Sasuke twitched. It's not that he hated his Mother, but he decided long ago to stand on his own and be a proud and respected member of the Uchiha Clan, he aimed to be a worthy son of Uchiha Fugaku and no tender gestures could hinder that path of his.

"Mother, you very well know it is. Father-"

"Sasuke." The woman cut him off. "You know your Father and his stern personality. Please do not hold a grudge against him. That's just who he is."

"I came to terms with that concept Mother. Please do not try to present this day any differently. Today is a special day for Itachi. I am just the extra bag he needs to carry."

"Sasuke, honey, you wouldn't be in this place if you did not deserve it. I am certain that you are aware that the Philax privilege to be given to a second born, he has to be approved by the Council and mostly the Court. You know quite well that the Pact mentions that the parents may present the essential papers for that concession to be given to the second son."

Sasuke did not speak. He did not even look at his Mother. He was simply focused on the gentle snowfall.

"Sasuke, nor your Father nor me presented any papers, simply because this rule was long forgotten and yet the other Members nominated you ceremoniously. Don't you think that means something, dear?"

The boy slowly whirled his head to his mother, only to grace her with his undeterred stoic mask.

"You did not?" he propped incredulously.

"No sweetie. Aren't you happy that the rest of the Nobles recognize your amazing and impeccable abilities?"

Sasuke couldn't help but snort silently.

"I believe you know the answer to that question Mother." He simply stated and turned to gaze at the countryside again.

Mikoto heaved a sigh and closed her eyes for an infinitesimal moment. She did know the answer. She knows the three men in her family quite well after all. In fact no one knew them better that Mikoto did.

The woman heaved a long sigh.

"Your father is the representative and the Head of the whole clan, Sasuke. If the clan is in a bad position, he must protect it. Itachi is the older of the two of you. Thus, the job of looking after the clan must be left to him. Your father is the supervisor of that job so that's probably why he pays more attention to your brother."

"It's not because Itachi is the undisputed prodigy?"

Sasuke frowned inwardly at his own antics. He had that conversation with his Mother before. What made him act so childish again? He thought he was through that part of him, that he had dismissed this part of 'the jealous little Sasuke' that since long ago dwelled, writhed within him.

"Sasuke, I will have you know that when I talk with your Father, he only talks about you."

Sasuke jerked his head towards the elegant woman and stared at her honest eyes incredulously again.

"Don't tell your Father I said that, ok?" Mikoto gave him a beautiful motherly smile and titled her head gently.

Sasuke's charcoal eyes narrowed at the matriarch.

"It's the truth Sasu-chan." Mikoto pouted like a little girl and pitched Sasuke's cheek in a cute and teasing manner.

"Oh my little boy has no chubby cheeks to pitch anymore. My little Sasuke-chan is now a man!" She cooed while frowning and pouting again.

"Mother!" Sasuke scolded the matriarch and had her retract her hand.

Sasuke could swear his mother had pincers instead of fingers. He needed to rub his cheek now and hopefully he would remove the redness of the 'abused' spot.

"Don't be like that with your Mother, young man. Even Itachi-chan can't get away from my motherly love, mind you." Mikoto scolded him and teased in return. That made Sasuke wonder what exactly Itachi had endured that Sasuke himself did not see with his own two eyes.

He would really want to witness his mother pitching and squeezing Itachi's cheeks with Sasuke sitting in the corner smirking and chortling mischievously. That would be something worth experiencing.

Sasuke could not blame Itachi for not sharing that particular information though.

For one thing Sasuke was glad: Mikoto made sure to 'torture' each member of the family separately and save them from the ridicule and humiliation. Fortunately…

Then, the door was sternly flanged open and paused Sasuke's pondering. The two Uchihas fixated on the ajar door and soon enough the visitor presented himself.

The proud rigid man had dark brown shoulder-length hair; mostly resembling Itachi's rather than Sasuke's hairstyle and dark onyx eyes that always made Sasuke wary and fearful. No one wanted to be forced under Uchiha Fugaku's infamous unearthly glare.

Nothing of the silver luminescence reached the face of the Head of the Uchiha Clan this evening.

The Head of the Uchiha Clan wore dark suit matching his younger son's the only difference being Fugaku's white shirt and black necktie in contrast with Sasuke's black with a white neck tie. One more detail was that Fugaku's arm was adorned with the Clan's symbol and the coat of arms for the Supreme Commander of Military Affairs of the Honorable Council.

Was another sermon waiting for Sasuke now of all times? Why did Fugaku bother to come here and not just send a servant?

"Darling…"

"Father." Sasuke greeted the perpetually sour and stern patriarch.

"What are you both doing here? We were summoned over to the Court building. We need to hurry."

"You mean _you_ were summoned Father?" Sasuke asked with the gentlest stone he could muster while he was standing up and straightened his suit.

"No. You and Itachi were summoned as well Sasuke. You should do well to prepare accordingly." Fugaku's voice was laced in this heart-breaking ice he always emitted in Sasuke's eyes.

"I am fully prepared Father. For that I can assure you." Sasuke confidently declared and locked his gaze on his sire's pools of blackness.

"I certainly hope so Sasuke."

"Father, Mother, otouto. The drivers are ready." Another voice breached the arid atmosphere the other two males created. The last male came to stand next to the Patriarch. The younger Uchiha was slightly taller than the Clan's Head and undisputed Leader.

Itachi entered the room with his formal black suit with a matching pitch black shirt and a vermillion tie that stood out incredibly in contrast with his black clothes. This attire was specifically chosen for him by all the Members of the Uchiha Clan. Of course, they chose for Sasuke as well, but Itachi was the priority…_as always_…

The boys' ties both had on the Uchiha Clan Symbol as requested from the Court. So Itachi's scarlet one was decorated with the legendary fan too.

One could easily realize that the boys' ties colored in white and red could be combined, when the boys presented themselves next to each other, to match with the Uchiha Clan Emblem perfectly.

"Itachi, are you ready as well? I will not tolerate any kind of personal whim this time."

Sasuke could have sworn his saw his older brother roll his eyes at his father's words just for an infinitesimal moment. Of course no one else noticed that.

The youngest one was more than certain that Itachi did not approve of Fugaku's choice of words. Itachi would never name his uncanny behavior '_personal whim'._ Of course, now it wasn't the time to open this kind of conversation.

"We had this discussion multiple times before, Father. Fear not." Itachi responded with a firm gaze and proud posture.

Fugaku glanced over each member of his family, his eyes drifting on the boys again and again like he was evaluating the results of their upbringing.

"Honey, we have to leave, right? Let's go." Mikoto was the one to break the suffocating silence and ease the smoldering fire between the three men presenting one of her warm and soothing smiles to the dearest people he had on earth.

Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke released the air trapped in their lungs discreetly and followed the Uchiha Matriarch who strode with evident glee.

"I cannot wait to gain another female to talk to. Finally I will have a woman to share my thoughts with from now on."

The three men simultaneously sighed and shook their heads in Mikoto's antics, but soon small Uchiha smiles crawled on their faces.

"May I escort you out, my dearest fair lady and beloved Mother?" Itachi walked faster and offered his hand in front of the beaming Mikoto who nodded in joy.

"Why, of course my gentle and beautiful young man." She smiled at her oldest son, before sending an apologetic smile to her mate and husband, who beckoned her to walk again.

Mikoto and Itachi intertwined their arms and headed for the door.

If there was any female capable of forming a smile at the Uchiha's Noblest of Nobles' faces, (meaning Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke at this point of course) was none other than Mikoto.

Sasuke silently stared at the snow still falling from their heavens beyond the ajar front door.

Soon enough the Uchiha Head Family members were caressed by the tender snowflakes just before entering the luxurious black limousine.

Sasuke once more locked his gaze at his surroundings minding not of the people around him.

In this family being silent, stoic and broody was understandable and even welcomed. Sasuke was glad for that. The young Noble let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and mutely waited for the new beginning to unfold before him.

* * *

**.:xxxxOOxxxx:.**

* * *

Christmas came and went. But no ornament could enlighten and garnish the hearts of a certain company of Philakes and appease the hurricane, the unmanageable gale inside them.

Day in and day out Sakura felt drained, suffocated, muted. She wanted to breathe and yet she couldn't.

Why was the snow so silent? Why did the outside world looked so devoid of oxygen?

Why did she feel so alone when she had dear and precious people around her?

The limousine transporting them to the notorious Mansion of the Imperial Court looked like a cage, a trap for the young guardian and she could do nothing but sigh and stare at the dark night sky pasted there to cover the arcane heavens from human eyes.

Sakura had her long pink hair loose on her back, with the natural waves of rose gently embracing her shoulders and her petal-like bangs framing her small and pale beautiful face. The silent brave girl chose to wear a beige sleeveless dress reaching just above her knees with a black belt elegantly wrapped around her thin waist. It was an elegant but modest dress that flattered her womanly curves in an astounding manner.

Why did they even have to dress formally? Weren't they supposed to assume duty right away?

Sakura exhaled again and rested her head on her palm, showing the small bracelets she wore on her wrists. Soon the pinkette chose to spend her time admiring the rest of the girls in the spacious car.

Hinata wore the lavender almost grey one-shoulder dress reaching the same point as Sakura's with the purple sash embracing her middle torso section in a flattering manner; that dress being her birthday present from her best friends just the previous day. Hinata's midnight colored tresses were tight in an elegant high ponytail with some bangs loose to frame her fair visage. The coy Hyuuga Philax was wrapped in utter silence, poking her index fingers and fidgeting slightly the entire time.

How much Sakura wished to ease the turmoil inside Hinata.

Tenten was sitting quietly as well. The brunette Guardian chose to wear a black dress with thin pleats, the same length as the dress the other two had (a couple of inches above her knees). Tenten's dress seemed strapless but just above her chest and up to her neck the black fabric transformed in a fishnet like transparent material that did not covered her skin completely but it didn't left Tenten uncovered either. Her silk brown hair were styled into a different style with only half the tresses tight in a single bun and the rest of the brown blanket-like curls gently brushing her back and shoulders.

Ino was surprisingly fidgeting the same way Hinata always had. The blonde Philax did not style her hair much differently but she made sure her golden tresses achieved perfection this time. The Yamanaka girl had worn a dark blue dress that accentuated her teal eyes beautifully. The upper side, around her slender womanly torso, was made of velvet in midnight blue color and the lower section was wrapped in a veiling-like dark blue fabric garnishing the dress in a fairytale-ish manner.

Karin was tapping her foot against the limousine nervously, but Sakura did not have the emotional strength to start an argument with the girl now of all times, thus she opted to remain in her 'serenity'. The red haired woman had a grayish strapless dress on her more revealing than Tenten's, since no fabric covered the sweetheart pattern of the garment over her chest. Red hair were held in a high stunningly silk (in Karin's usual measures) ponytail. Her usual glasses though remained undeterred.

Temari had chosen an emerald one shoulder dress that accentuated her striking eyes. This particular dress immensely flattered Temari's womanly curves in an alluring way, enough to send any passing male into purgatory.

"Welcome to the High Court Grounds, young ones." The driver breached the magnificence of silence.

Sakura's eyes glimmered in anticipation and…fear…dread.

Soon enough Sakura was walking in a place derived just from Middle Ages. The small rosette's gait was silenced by the soft red carpet beneath her feet. The auburn colored corridor with white stone walls she was walking in was definitely a piece of medieval architecture.

In a way it was actually quite fitting to the atmosphere.

The Philakes were staring in awe at the warm colors and beautiful paintings and at the same time they were feeling the frosty currents the people and the building itself was emitting.

By the way all those people carried themselves, the elegant classy air some of those unknown people were radiating and those chilling unrelenting glares they were shooting at the young Philakes, the girls did not know what to expect, how to react, how to protect themselves from the scrutinizing glares.

They were lost…

In the midst of all this obscurity….

* * *

**.:xxxxOOxxxx:.**

* * *

_Two women..._

_Two women were hidden behind the dead leaves..._

_Two women were lost in the shadows..._

_Two women were in the midst of the white blanket of the crystallized rain droplets..._

_Two women stood alone in the Konoha Forest..._

_Two women were waiting...they were conversing intensely._

_Two women..._

"Tsunade, I thought we had reached an agreement."

"That's not up to me now and you know it, Konan." the blonde retorted angrily.

"No. I most certainly do not know that! You have influence in-"

"KONAN! Your behavior last time was only forgiven because of Itachi and Nagato's influence, not because of my help or your _guts._.."

"That's not only why-"

"You took advantage of a simple made-up rule change" Tsunade cut the blue-haired woman "…that was not yet utterly approved and of course you gained their 'good graces' quite wonderfully." Tsunade scoffed.

Konan grunted and put on a grimace of disgust, aggravation and contempt.

"Konan, they only allowed it because Nagato had those problems with his Clan's recognition from the 'higher-ups' and because Itachi refused to get you as a Guardian for the sake of Nagato. They let it slide only for the Uzumaki with the Rinnegan to be assured a Philax in the next Revelation time. And even then it was because Itachi also pulled the right strings."

Konan huffed and chose to avoid eye contact with the legendary Healer. Her boots crashed the soft snow beneath her.

It was cold...she did not care.

Tsunade did not care either...

The atmosphere was heated enough already.

"You are well aware that because of _him_ and not only _him_ actually, the Uchihas have more influence than the Uzumakis lately. And Nagato did not even get the decree he wanted in time back then." Tsunade started explaining _yet again_.

"If it wasn't for Itachi and the –_only god knows how many_- times he got in a quarrel with his own Clan and the old bags, we wouldn't be discussing this now. You would be either in Itachi's or someone else side or rotten dead on a junk yard, because quite sincerely I don't think they would approve of a funeral in a proper graveyard for a 'traitor'."

Konan jerked her head and locked her amber eyes on the legendary guardian's face.

"Tsunade, there is a limit to what _they_ can do. It's true I owe my life and perhaps more to Itachi and Nagato for everything they did, but-."

"Yahiko is not an Alpha Konan!" Tsunade interjected her again. "He is not even a Beta. He is a mere regular. Nagato is an Alpha Noble and therefore he has priority. He cares about you so don't let him down for your so-called Yahiko's sake."

"I am not letting Nagato down!" Konan shouted at her teacher. "He is my friend too! I would do everything for Nagato." Konan sincerely declared.

"Please…" the blonde clicked her tongue. "Everyone knows or at least suspects why you did what the hell you did last time. They know that you harbor _stronger_ feelings towards Yahiko and they try to help you in anyway they can. But as you said and I quote '_there is a limit to what they can do_'. Just the '_they'_ is different. Nagato and Itachi risked their Alpha position and Nagato even got to great lengths to be officially recognized despite his parents' known condition! He wasn't supposed to get a Philax since Naruto is the heir. And yet they turned the world upside down for you."

Konan tapped her foot once against the frozen terrain and huffed again.

"Konan, you know that because of Nagato's parents, he wasn't recognized properly note even in his Clan that time."

"No one denied that he was an Uzumaki though. They never denied his bloodline. Especially with Nagato's unbelievable powers. Having Rinnegan-"

"That does not mean it was easy to get passed all the old bags for him to claim his position officially. You need more than a simple 'agreement' or 'tolerance' to achieve something great in the World we live in. You know what Nagato went through."

"I know." Konan almost whispered with her head bowed.

"Then stop acting like a revolutionary without cause and accept Nagato's and Itachi's plan!"

"I am not a revolutionary without cause, Tsunade! I did it for a purpose." Konan snapped her head and verbally lashed out at the older woman. "Tell me! Why only the Nobles are meant to have guardians? What about the rest? Who defines who is part of Nobility anymore?"

Tsunade was shocked for a moment. The girl just touched an old laceration that Tsunade always had writhed within. The blonde Healer though decided to act calm and not reveal her brazen need to express her own beliefs and worries.

"I happen to know and sympathize with your beliefs dear, but we cannot do anything about it now, can we? You have to accept the plan. Yahiko is trying to convince you all that time too. The Council and the Court won't be lenient this time and they won't simply accept your reasoning easily. They won't buy the '_I love a Regular and I want to protect him too_' thing, Konan" Tsunade's light brown eyes lingered on Konan's ivory complexion.

"Nagato started the recognition procedure all those years ago just to make sure you end up in his hands, with him being the 'Rinnegan exception' and he even recruited the Uchiha Heir to this so that he could back you up. Only because of _you_, Konan…" Tsunade said in a low voice.

The blue-haired Guardian remained utterly silent and her stoic face did not give away any of her internal tempest.

"I will have you know that Yahiko was the one to propose this plan. They love you and you are their friend. Look what they done for your sake and well-being! Don't spit on their faces!"

"I would never spit on my friends' faces!" Konan retorted and gritted her teeth in anger.

"Then abide by the rules and don't start something so meaningless! You can't instigate a revolution now!"

"What if I can?" she yelled back.

"KONAN!"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND TSUNADE! The ancient Ancestor freak could disregard every rule but NO ONE else can?"

"I think you just answered your question." Tsunade sighed deeply.

They both knew that Konan's outrageous statement was true to the bone.

"Tsunade, how long does he think no one was going to notice that he is boosting the Healer Clans even though they are not mentioned in the Pact? Their 'public' excuse for that is bullshit!"

Tsunade bit and sucked her bottom lip. Now it was immensely difficult not to react. And she though things were challenging before.

"It's quite ridiculous. Everyone knows that you are a Healer and yet no one ever questioned your position as a Philax. Why the Senju Clan did not include their Healers in the Pact?"

"Because Senju Hashirama did not wish for his descendants to be confined in Slavery. My grandfather never wanted this. This Pact is the other's, meaning _his _doing, Konan. Do I really have to explain that to you of all people?"

"Then why now that Senju Hashirama is dead, the Healers are recruited in the Philakes lines? Why they so willingly send their daughters as tributes even though the Healers were not recognized as Alpha and Beta Nobles during the time of the Pact? Why all the couples from Healer Clans that produce female offsprings are found dead not long afterwards? '_Specially nominated clan_' they say? Specially nominated and considered as Betas? And some people even buy that atrocity! That's crap! Why no one pays heed to that anomaly? Why no one has ever questioned or even mentioned this? You know what I am talking about…"

Tsunade swallowed her poisonous saliva slowly, carefully, trying to contain and suppress her pulsating rage.

"I do. And I am actually amazed you did that much research secretly. Good for you! But what is your point Konan? Where are you aiming? Why now?"

"Why no one ever revolts?" Konan flatly asked for answers. Tsunade though currently did not have sufficient answers.

"Because they cannot."

"WHY THEY CANNOT? _I _try to make a difference and you cut my wings so bluntly and cruelly. Why that submission, Tsunade?"

"It's not a matter of submission and you know it! Konan, you can't do all these yourself! Not even with my help. We will be slaughtered meaninglessly. We need a better plan."

"So you _do_ agree with my theory just not with the 'plan' I devised?" Konan scoffed. "Stir up the smoldering fire inside the younger ones like Sakura and Hinata and their friends, Tsunade! They can help too."

"Do you want to condemn them like that? They are not even completely matured yet."

"I want to _save_ them. You must have some kind of inkling about what Sakura specifically is going to endure."

Tsunade sighed pitched her nose and closed her eyes for an infinitesimal moment.

"Tsunade, if we all ignite the flames inside of us-…"

"I WHOLEHEARTEDLY AGREE!" Tsunade interjected the other Philax with a loud passionate voice finally exploding. "I can feel your pain Konan! I even tried to change the world before, but _he_ is strong! Stronger than you could ever imagine…he can squash any doubt, any kind of resistance. Why do you think I started drinking sake like a maniac? We can't bring Sakura and the girls into this now. Let them start their 'careers' as Philakes and maybe, in all honesty _most likely_ they will revolt in their way too. Being Sakura's mentor I can understand her personality and temper."

"Exactly my point, Tsunade-sama." Konan started calming down and gain her stoic and placid demeanor again.

"Hmm…so I am Tsunade-_sama _now eh?" the blonde arched an eyebrow and folded her hands in an 'accusing' manner.

"I apologize for that…" Konan bowed her head apologetically.

"It's ok. Just have some patience Konan. This world will change…maybe gradually, maybe abruptly but it will change….I hope I will be able to witness that alternation."

For some moments, only the winter wind fanning their faces could be heard...

"Senju Tsunade-sama," Konan started asking for Tsunade's attention trying to find the hidden hue of hope and rinse their talk of any further pain. "It's almost New Year. Let's toast for a New Era for us too. I can somehow oblige by the…plan, but I certainly cannot or will not be their slave or pet." Konan declared decisively and proudly.

"That's why you have your friends with you in this 'battle'. You are incredibly lucky Konan."

The younger woman nodded in agreement and felt the corner of her mouth tilt up finally allowing her lips to form a small smile of love, devotion and safety. Just like she feels around her dear companions.

"Now! I may not have sake now but let's do an imaginary toast and cross our fingers…waiting for the New Era of Justice and Honor to come for us and the younger generations!" Tsunade encouraged and coaxed Konan to a silent celebration, lightening the hopes they held for the future to come.

"To a bright future Tsunade-sama!" Konan joined the blonde in their 'imaginary toast' slightly giggling.

"I certainly hope so dear. Hang in there. Be strong and never give up! We have a lot of things to fight for now."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I will fight until my last breath!"

* * *

**.:xxxxOOxxxx:.**

* * *

"I can't believe Sabaku No Gaara came all the way from Suna just for us." Shikamaru stated arching his eyebrows questioningly at the Sand Elemental who completely unexpectedly stepped in the room they currently occupied in the main establishment of the Court Building.

"Ha, Gaara! I bet you came to just snatch a part of my great glory and witness the moment, I Uzumaki Naruto, will get a lady to take care of." Naruto boasted like a snotty peacock, compelling the rest to roll their eyes at his actions.

"Why does he even put it like that?" Kiba wondered out loud with a frown.

"Idiot." Neji huffed and pitched his nose in indignation.

"Well, nice to see you too Naruto." Gaara saluted after gradually shaking hands with the rest of the boys.

All of them wore formal suits, mostly black but with different shirts and ties.

Naruto had a bright orange shirt and a black tie quite loose around his neck. Really what color could depict Uzumaki Naruto's personality better than orange? Neji had a gray shirt and a black tie. The Hyuuga's attire easily reached perfection in every way possible. He was Hyuuga Neji after all. Shikamaru had a white shirt and a grayish almost green tie loose around his neck. The Inuzuka's decided to provide their next Head of the Clan with a black tuxedo which covered a silk white shirt and a scarlet necktie matching the Clan's trademark face tattoos.

Choji had a black tux on with a white shirt and black tie that surprisingly suited the Akimichi Heir in a very flattering manner. The Hozuki Clan had Suigetsu wear a white two-piece suit with black silk shirt and dark purple tie. Shino of the Aburame Clan chose a dark grey suit with an ivory shirt and a gray necktie. Sai, besides being a member of the Regular population, was approved to escort his friends in this room this day wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt, much like Choji did. Gaara was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt too, but his neck tie was dark brown.

All of the boys had their Clan's emblems on their neckties just like their Fathers who were currently conversing in the Court Room. In the meantime the boys enjoyed some last moments of peace. They even had the chance to greet Noble guests who came from afar just for the Ceremony, like Sabaku no Gaara who traveled from the always dry Sunagakure to in a way consummate the formal gathering, the highlight of the year for the Supernatural World. Really what could a ceremony be without the Nobles.

"He is still the same irking dobe we know and despise right, Sabaku?" Sasuke smirked while shaking Gaara's hand firmly.

"Aaa. True enough, Uchiha. I give you my condolences for having to put up with this madly hyperactive Uzumaki."

"Hey, not you too Gaara!" Naruto complained with a pout.

"How come you showed up? I thought you greatly disregard this custom." Neji remarked while greeting Gaara too.

"I do. But my brother wanted to show up and his Guardian wanted to see you too."

"How is my sister Gaara? Are you taking care of her?" Kiba asked with narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry Inuzuka. Hana-san is fine."

"I thought you were supposed to get your brother's Philax with a proper Ritual too this year, more or less like Sasuke will with the second-born with privileges thing." At Suigetsu's words the white-haired boy felt a pair of dark eyes glaring holes to his skull. It wasn't particularly hard to realize to whom these eyes belonged to.

"No. I refused. I did not or do not want a Philax whatsoever." Gaara stated and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hn, welcome to the club." Shikamaru said with a yawn and rested his back on the couch he was sitting on while placing his hands in the back of his neck in a laid-back way; distinctive trait of Shikamaru.

"Where is Kankuro now?" Kiba asked the Elemental.

"Conversing with Father I think."

"Doesn't he hold a grudge against you Gaara-san? I mean you were nominated to assume the Leadership of the Clan instead of him even though he is the first born." Sai wondered resting on the couch accompanying Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Actually most likely I will be the Head in the end. Kankuro doesn't mind though. He says the Clan's Leadership has a lot of paperwork and he prefers to work on his own pace." Gaara noted casually. However none of the boys reacted casually to that news.

"Seriously man?"

"I still can't understand how your older brother turned out a Puppeteer from an Elemental Clan, man..."

"That's why you came?"

"And how come he gets a Guardian and you are not?"

Gaara shook his head at their incomprehensible yelling and massaged his temples. Soon enough he shared glances of indignation with the Uchiha and the Hyuuga of the company.

"Actually I planned to kind of follow Itachi's footsteps for this one 'particularity' and delay it as much as I can. Hopefully this will last forever." Gaara said and seated himself in a comfortable armchair.

"Oh…bad news….They are going to skin you and Itachi-ni alike now." Naruto remarked and gave another silly pout.

"Tsk dobe."

"Uchiha, you are the one that can give the answers here. Tell us how things are with the higher-ups from your side." Neji 'coaxed' Sasuke to explain.

Sasuke let his lips tilt up to what might have been a frown, but in the end he decided to explain how things currently stand to his boyhood friends.

"All I can say for sure is that they are not going to take your decision well. The Sabaku Clan wreaked havoc once by switching the heirs. Now you are the center of attention and they will not take it well if you don't will a Philax to protect you, not even your brother's, no matter if you are the second son." Sasuke started in his masculine steady voice. "If you are going to follow my brother's steps they will make your life a living hell. Itachi was tortured enough already and you know their opinion about my so called miracle brother."

Gaara fixated his unwavering gaze at the Uchiha, listening carefully and absorbing any helpful information.

"That's why he had no other choice but to comply this year. Itachi was able to delay it up to the beginning of my adulthood but that was already too much time. You will have to harshly fight to the end now, Gaara. Perhaps that won't be enough though."

The Elemental who controls sand nodded in understanding to Sasuke's words

"Just make sure to avoid the 'multiple meetings' if you want to keep your sanity a little longer." The Uchiha finally added.

Sasuke's dark eyes stared at Gaara's green ones the entire time he was talking, making sure that the Noble from Suna clearly understood the gravity of his words.

This was no game. You can't afford failure if you start this kind of 'fight' with the rest of the Nobles. Gaara is smart. He must have realized that already.

"It has already started Sasuke. Thanks for the tip though." Gaara bowed his head in appreciation. Sasuke did so in return.

"I smell drama again." Kiba huffed and Suigetsu chuckled at this.

"True indeed. You are all like magnets of it."

"Sai, you are not one to talk..." Naruto grimaced over to Sai.

"I am so proud of you all…" Choji said after a while with a deep sigh.

"Choji, are you sure you will deny the Philax? The Akimichi Clan is in the Beta List for centuries. You can-"

"It's ok Shikamaru. Our Clan had long ago decided to observe from afar this system just like the Aburame." Choji remarked while Shino nodded.

"That's quite correct." Shino agreed.

"Man, it's so troublesome. I wish my Clan could show some understanding too."

"With your father as the Imperial Strategist of the Court and right hand man of the Military Commander and the President? Only Naruto's Father as the President and Uchiha's Father as the Vice-president and Supreme Commander of Military Affairs can compete with Nara Shikaku's authority. You had no chance to escape in the first place, Nara, even though you are a Beta. And I thought you as a genius should know that." Neji told him in a lackadaisical manner, even though the Hyuuga did care about the Nobility and its systems.

Neji had no choice but to dive into the abyss of political affairs now, regardless if he hated the system and the customs this world has.

Shikamaru's only response is to murmur a hardly audible 'troublesome' again.

"You are one to talk. You are going to be the next Head of the Hyuuga Clan, even though you had that system of Main and Branch Families and stuff. Your Uncle Hiashi managed to convince the Hyuuga Elders alright, ne Neji?"

"Don't laugh it off Kiba. The Hyuuga Clan's power will increase tenfold after Neji assumes the Leadership. They Hyuugas couldn't help but consider it and finally agree." Shikamaru noted finally refusing to give in to his pacifying laziness.

Shikamaru might be extremely lazy indeed, but everyone trusted the Nara genius to the point of considering him infallible. Kiba had no choice but to hush and listen.

"Like the Hyuuga Clan is not strong enough already." Suigetsu snorted and rolled his eyes. In all honesty, though Suigetsu did not mean that statement as an accusation or as a complaint. It was the resplendent and undisputed truth: the Hyuuga Clan possesses immense power and influence.

"They are, but comparing their influence with the Uchiha and the Uzumaki Clan lately it's quite obvious that the Hyuuga Clan needed a boost." Shikamaru noted.

"Not to mention that the Uzumaki-Namikaze Head and the Uchiha Clan Head are definitely holding influential positions. Being Alpha doesn't always come with authority that easily. You have to strengthen your power constantly and my Clan, the Hyuugas are aiming to do just that." Neji agreed with a silent nod at Shikamaru's words.

"This system is complicated." Naruto frowned and closed his eyes in an act of surrender.

"One would think than growing up the way you did Naruto you would be more aware of the way this world works. And yet-"

"You are still a dobe." Sasuke continued Neji's words making the others laugh and Naruto hooter.

"Ne ne…do you think the girls will be pretty?" Naruto asked after his snarling finally stopped.

"Aren't they supposed to be strong rather than pretty?" Gaara twitched an eyebrow at Naruto's enthusiasm.

"What good will it make if she is not hot as well?"

"Inuzuka, they should have locked you up and deprive you from the right to acquire a Philax forever!"

"Uchiha! Don't be an ass! You aren't even an Heir and yet you get a girl for your '_needs_'!"

"Hn…Like I asked for it in the first place."

"Kiba, that means that Sasuke was insanely strong to be given the chance to share. What you said only accentuates his worth, so if you want to irk Sasuke use something else." A lazy voice remarked.

"What the hell Shikamaru? Which side are you with anyway?"

"I am not crazy enough yet to actually pick sides in this craziness." Shikamaru yawned again murmuring his favorite 'troublesome' word for another time this evening.

"Didn't you get the list with the girls' names yet?" Gaara asked the rest.

"Not yet. Our fathers are supposed to deliver the lists to us when they are done with the meeting. But we are supposed to choose later on." Suigetsu informed.

"Needless to say we are still waiting." Kiba grunted and slouched on his seat.

"Do you actually need a list?" Shikamaru asked incredulously.

"What is that supposed to mean Nara?" Neji inquired, a feeling of anticipation and surprise gathering inside the pale-eyed Vampire. _Could it be that Shikamaru understands?_

"You mean that we can't actually choose?" Naruto said, trying to enunciate Shikamaru's words.

"Oh please, haven't you suspected the truth already?"

"What truth?" Kiba and Naruto asked with wide eyes, suddenly interested.

"Sasuke and Neji can voice their own suspicions, right guys?" Shikamaru just arched a fine eyebrow at the two Alpha Nobles.

"I might have figured something out the last days, after the _peculiar incident_."

"Aa." Sasuke agreed with Neji's words.

"What peculiar incident?" Suigetsu probed.

"Geez, weren't you there with us? What are you doing this entire time?" Neji huffed in indignation.

"What the-"

"Think Kiba."

"I don't understand."

"That's not surprising, dobe."

"TEME! Stop acting so ridiculously haughty and snotty!"

"Who are you calling teme? Dobe!"

"YOU, TEME!"

"Damn imbecile!"

"Will you shut up?" Neji scolded them while daring stern cold Hyuuga glares.

"Will you guys explain?" Suigetsu pleaded.

"It's easy to understand. Why? Because we were together the last days and we saw the solid evidence together. Not to mention that the incriminating names of certain females were proof enough, but the last piece of information is undeniable. "

"Shino, you are not making any sense, man."

"That's because you lack the brains Naruto." Sai pointed impassively.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you lately? Have I stolen your ramen and you need to take revenge?"

"Why on earth would we want to take revenge over some stupid ramen?"

"You are missing the point Shikamaru."

"I can't believe he actually said that. Naruto of all people." Gaara couldn't help but slam his palm against his forehead in indignation at the blonde's antics.

"Welcome to Naruto-hell. Please join at your own risk." Sasuke scoffed lowly making Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru chuckle.

"Never mind Naruto. Explain Shikamaru." Kiba pointed a threatening finger to the Nara genius.

"Why should **I** explain?"

"Because you brought this up. Spill it."

"You can't have missed the signs…There was a ridiculous amount of coincidences!" Neji looked incredulous and indignant again.

"What signs?" Naruto hollered.

"Geez, he has no mercy for my ears." Shikamaru complained.

"Like the dobe knows the concept of mercy."

"I heard that Sasuke-teme!"

"It was meant for you to hear it, usuratonkachi!"

"HEY! SOMEONE FUCKING EXPLAIN!"

"Kiba, you like Ino right?" Neji casually asked the Inuzuka having Shikamaru glance at him wickedly.

Kiba did not expect such a question. Therefore, he suddenly froze and whirled his head to face Neji with a light tinge of pink of his cheeks and ears.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kiba questioned with a gulp.

"Did you see Inoichi-san before we entered the Hall, Kiba?" Shikamaru probed.

"The Beta telepathist? The Telepathist Specialist from the Court?"

"Inoichi-san is hanging out with Shikamaru's dad and mine for years." Choji remarked proudly.

"Again. What does that have to do with anything?" Kiba insisted.

"What do you mean, Shikamaru?" Naruto joined in the 'conversation'

"I assume you know Inoichi-san then." Kiba, Naruto and Suigetsu, who was also curious like hell, nodded. "Do you remember his last name?" Shikamaru's lips tilted up in a small smirk.

Sasuke and Neji gave their usual smirks too.

They had their suspicions but none actually voiced them out loud to anyone until everything was deemed completely certain and infallible. The two geniuses made sure to gather any leads they needed or just the information they happened to cross paths with and deduct a conclusion, finally dissipating any haze or fog that covered the situation they were in (even though they do feel utterly disappointed of themselves for not corroborating anything in an unerring manner sooner, but that was not entirely their fault.)

Having Shikamaru clearly stating their 'findings', (not to mention that Shikamaru is undoubtedly a genius and when he says something he is one hundred percent sure of it, since Shikamaru does not usually bother to state anything, so when he does it actually means something) made them proud of their ingenious minds (like they did not know that already…) even though they were slightly annoyed by the 'delayed discovery'.

However that also made them feel quite uneasy. Accepting the facts and embracing that logic came hand in hand with…_something else…_a different realization.

"Is it Yanuka…Yaka…" Naruto murmured skeptically.

"Not Kaguya, not Yamashiro..Ya…Ya something…" Kiba continued the nearly incoherent mumbling.

"It's definitely something starting with Ya…Yagura?" Suigetsu added.

The rest of the boys shook their heads disapprovingly for their incorrigible and sorry excuses they had for friends.

What was that intricate anyway?

Were those people ready to actually lead their Clans someday?

It's true that the Uchiha and Hyuuga prodigies had a hard time revealing the truth and unraveling the mystery too, but in the end this was _intentional _from_ up above…_

They were meant to be deterred from unveiling the secret, just like many Nobles informed them when they started to search for clues.

In the end though fortunately everything fell into its rightful place. For some of them at least.

Yes, Sasuke was frankly quite exasperated, not only because he was 'late for his impeccable standards to expose the truth, but because he was sure that a certain aniki surely knew the whole thing from the get-go.

Maybe he should have a talk with Itachi now that things are more or less cleared and confirmed.

"So, Choji, will you be as kind as to pronounce Inoichi-san's full name?"

Choji's face lightened at the honor Shikamaru graced him with.

Shikamaru had made sure not to leave Choji out of the 'great mystery' when the Nara himself made the necessary connections. This was to be expected since Choji and Shikamaru were best friends since boyhood.

Akimichi Choji promised Shika not to reveal anything to the rest of the guys until the truth is unraveled or the realize themselves the 'big conspiracy'.

It's not like they knew for long though. The fog of mystery completely dissolved after that fateful day they heard the girls talking in the empty classroom after the History test.

Only then the most intelligent ones of the group solved the riddle, mastered the truth behind the enigma. It was supposed to 'awaken' the suspicions and converge the signs for all of them, but _lamentably_ in the end a dobe always remains a dobe. In this case this characterization was not only meant for Naruto though.

"His full name is Yamanaka Inoichi, of the famous Telepathist Clan of the Beta List of Honor with Inoichi-san being a legendary member of the Ino-Shika-Cho legendary trio." Choji remarked with indescribable relish laced in his voice.

"YAMANAKA? But that's…"

"Be careful of what you are going to say Kiba. The Inuzuka Clan's canniness is at stake here…" Neji taunted him with a crooked impish smirk.

"WHAT? WHAT? Somebody tell me please!"

"Tsk Dobe!"

"So she indeed was from my Clan…the timid one I mean." Neji wondered out loud mostly for the ones that already were aware of the situation.

"Looks like it." Sasuke commented.

"Care elaborating?" Gaara asked after a while of Naruto yelling and Kiba and Suigetsu standing agape and utterly dumbfounded.

"I guess we should. That way maybe Naruto will understand at least the basics."

"Troublesome…"

"You do it then Hyuuga. I am not going to explain anything to that idiot."

"I never expected anything different from you too." Neji rolled his eyes and sighed at the Uchiha's and Nara's infamous personality traits.

"Ok Uzumaki!" Neji called for Naruto's attention. "Listen well because like hell I will repeat myself, get it?"

"Hai Neji. You are a man!"

"Yeah…yeah…Baka." Neji murmured making Sasuke smirk mischievously.

"Let's get this over with before the Clan Leaders end their meeting. I heard even Iruka-sensei will come to see us."

"And I have to meet someone before the Ceremony too." Gaara informed.

"Then keep it short, ne?"

"Preferably…."

* * *

**.:xxxxOOxxxx:.**

* * *

"Please take your seat so that the nurse can begin the blood transaction" The Committee member now in charge, named Morino Ibiki, pleaded Sakura and she obediently obliged by seating herself in the creamy-colored armchair placed in front of her. Like she could _not_ obey...This man was scary as hell even for a Philax girl.

Why on earth did they have to necessarily 'donate' blood, before entering the main establishment?

Sakura couldn't think of anything other than _Vampires_. The Vampires of Nobility must have asked about the blood samples. There was none other reasonable explanation.

Sakura heaved a sigh and shared a puzzled and questioning glance with Ino, who was now at the armchair next to Sakura's. Hinata had already finished and the other three girls were now preparing to do the same with Tenten taking the lead.

"If you can't handle blood or needles I suggest you look away." The Committee member dressed as a nurse instructed Sakura while preparing the transaction needle.

"I can handle it just fine." Sakura stated proudly and decisively.

Mataku! (=For crying out loud!) What kind of a Philax cannot handle blood and needles? Especially when there is that huge possibility to have a Vampire as a Master? Or get stabbed at the line of duty? Or stab someone yourself? Or treat your Master's wound, or yours?

Was this some kind of mocking for their training? Heck…Sakura could handle _way _more that a small needle piercing her hand.

Soon enough the transaction was finished and Sakura tired to get up feeling just slightly nauseous, given that she was tired due to her recent insomnia because of stress. The 'nurse' tried to stop her, but Sakura huffed at the woman and flatly told her that she was absolutely fine and this kind of treatment was sort of ridiculous when dealing with a guardian.

Maybe she was too harsh, but she couldn't help it. She felt highly offended by the lack of trust and reliance the woman showed to her.

Sakura pressed the spot that the needle was a while ago and made sure not to smear her beautiful dress with blood. Quite frankly though this was no more formal transaction. Too much blood was taken indeed. Another nurse attempted to give Sakura an orange juice to replenish her lost blood, but Sakura dismissed the offer immediately.

"Haruno-san. Please drink it. Trust me when I say you will seriously need it during and after the Ceremony." The woman told Sakura gravely, making the pinkette reconsider her previous dismissal.

_What was that supposed to mean?_

Finally Sakura reluctantly took the small box of juice and made sure to finish it quickly and throw away the garbage.

"If you will please follow me." Another member of the Committee by the name of Hayate guided the girls to another spacious living room just to the right of the previous room, where the transaction took place.

"You may now meet your families, in the order I am going to announce you. Upon hearing your name you may step at the second, third and fifth door to my left respectively."

Sakura was flabbergasted. She gaped unable to take in the information.

Did he just say families? Was that part of the Revelation Day too?

Ino and Hinata and even Temari-senpai are truly lucky now. They will get to meet their parents! This is simply...fabulous, amazing and really thoughtful. That was an _unexpected gift._

Sakura felt just a tinge of jealousy gathering inside of her, but she soon dismissed the feeling and tried to embrace some of the moment's excitement. She listened closely to the man again and couldn't help but also wonder just how many doors this place actually has.

"Haruno Sakura-san?" a gentle female voice asked while Hayate-san announced the names of the other Philakes and send them to their respective room doors.

"Yes." The pinkette whirled her head to face the woman.

She was apparently some kind of secretary by the way she was dressed and by the files she was holding in her hands. The woman had mid-length purple hair and wore a pair of glasses with an intimidating black frame. In all truthfulness the way she was dressed made her look like more of a cosplayer rather than a secretary, but like _hell_ the Security will ever allow a stupid cosplayer enter this sacred building. Thus, Sakura decided to 'trust' the woman and not kick her out for ruining the aesthetics of the room. She wasn't that bad...but she did not match the atmosphere at all.

"So you are her?" the woman asked again and Sakura nodded in agreement. The cosplayer-like woman seemed to scrutinize Sakura as if checking she was indeed the one she was claiming to be.

Ironic really...Sakura was not the one dressed as an otaku. Is there something wrong with the Nobles' taste in secretary clothes lately? Hopefully not. What will they have their Philakes were then? Sakura couldn't help but shiver at the mere thought. In any case, the secretary did not voice any of her _private_ thoughts about the pinkette, so Sakura did not voice her own either.

"Splendid then. I am here to inform you that your brother will not be able to meet you before the Ceremony, Philax Haruno-san. Please understand." The woman bowed to Sakura apologetically.

Sakura was kind of puzzled. You could tell just by the ridiculous amount of times she blinked and the way her lips twitched.

"Then you must be mistaken."

_So much for all the efforts in making sure that Sakura was the one the purple-haired woman was looking for. All wasted._

"Oh I am now sure I got the right Philax my dear." The woman smiled at the pink-haired girl.

"But I have no brother, so you must be mistaken. I am sorry." Sakura was the one that bowed in apology now.

The secretary narrowed her eyes at the pinkette and after looking left and right she leaned closer and whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Please Haruno-san, do not ask any questions. I was sent here by my Noble Lord and Manager to inform you in secrecy."

Wait...what? What secrecy? What Noble Lord? She hasn't even presented herself and they already sent people to find Sakura? Was she causing havoc even before the Ceremony?

In secrecy? _What the hell? _What was so important? And like searching for a Philax before the Ritual wasn't enough, they were looking for the wrong person too._  
_

"But you must be _mistaken_." Sakura insisted. "I don't have a brother! I am the last of the-"

"I was told that there was a possibility you would act in such a manner. I am pleased to inform you that you do have a sibling. An older brother in fact. But I beg of you, my fair lady, do not speak of it before you meet your Master, ne?"

The purple-haired secretary moved away from Sakura with another smile playing on her lips. Is this some kind of joke? Another test of endurance and patience?

This smile though was not a normal one. In a way it was quite threatening and demanding. It almost made Sakura gulp in fear...almost...

"Ahh…ok…I guess." Sakura agreed incredulously and hesitantly. Like she had another choice before the cosplayer..ehhh...wrong word..._secretary._

"Good then. I was a pleasure to meet you, Haruno-san." The secretary bowed again and soon saluted the guardian and disappeared in another door.

_What was that all of a sudden?_

_A brother?_

_An older sibling?_

_What kind of a misplaced joke was that?  
_

Maybe she should not mention it to the girls now. Probably that was a sick waggery anyway. Why trouble the others?

* * *

**.:xxxxOOxxxx:.**

* * *

Quiet…stillness…everyone held their breaths waiting for the dismissal of the Great Annual Revelation Meeting and the arrival of the destined Philakes.

And yet one voice seemingly in agonizing and excruciating pain breached the always recurring stillness of the hourglass, fracturing the glass and transforming the transparent material into grayish scraps, only measly remnants of what it used to be.

In the meantime the metaphor was rendered an undoubted truth since a noise of breaking glass echoed in the long corridor soon after the deafening complaints pierced the ears of every unfortunate being that was doomed enough to walk outside one of the west-side living rooms of the enormous and maze-like mansion.

Probably a priceless vase was now completely and utterly destroyed to the point of no return.

Focusing on the situation one could **not** easily decipher who the perpetrator of this all mess was, (the only incriminating evidence being that he apparently was in a state of utter shock and tremor) simply because the man was _usually_ a stoic and level-headed person, delivering the punch-lines and not the one causing the disasters.

"What the hell do you mean **younger sibling**? _Haruno?_ Is she really a Haruno?" Sasori hollered in shock, ready to start jumping around in agony again, after smashing one of the elegant vases that only moments ago beautifully embellished the room's center table.

Itachi stood there in silence, comfortably sitting on one of the couches. There were countless of those in the numerous rooms of the Court's Building and damn, they were so unforgivably soft. Of course the Uchiha heir was not one to cheer about the softness of a furniture though...

Itachi was contemplating.

Maybe he and Nagato choosing to 'slip' that information now of all times was wrong. But then again what if Sasori started screaming during the Ritual? No one wanted that, no one liked that _possibility. _To say that the chance of witnessing Sasori screaming during the sacred Ceremony was frightening, clearly was an understatement. It would be something worse than horrible...

If Sasori was in such a turmoil, _Sasori_ of all people, that was always lackadaisical and rarely looked even remotely interested over mundane matters (except of course when beautiful ladies were involved and even then his reaction was mild in its measure). If that very same man was experiencing such a shock, maybe revealing that information now was the best option, the best thing to do, the best possible scenario.

_Best_...was that actually a fitting word to describe their current situation?

And since when the always _cool_ Sasori could yell so _obnoxiously_? It's ok to be aghast and shocked but producing such annoying and nerve-wrecking noises was not a pleasant situation to found yourself in anyway.

So, in a few words, best was not the right word at all... Maybe the right wording would be the 'least worse' of the possible scenarios.

Again though, it was not satisfying. Especially when your eardrums are threatening to bleed and your head is on the verge of experiencing a massive migraine, well...let's say that 'least worse' could not describe your situation at all in the end.

Maybe the right word was _nightmare_ after all. (Needless to say that Itachi was something more than capable of _dealing_ with nightmares, but that did not mean they could not irk him.)

In any case, Itachi would never reveal any of his thoughts, especially _now_ of all times.

"Why didn't you ever tell me her damn last name Uchiha? How much do you know about everyone? You are freaking me out every single time! And I thought _I _had my leads around."

Sasori continued pacing back and forth, up and down aimlessly, desperately trying to express his trepidation and finally achieve calmness, although none of all that actually worked. Nothing could appease Sasori now.

The red-haired Noble had his auburn necktie at his hands stretching the fabric in order to destroy it in his frustration. Thank Kami-sama his black tuxedo and white shirt were still intact. Hopefully he won't use the now criminally abused necktie to suffocate anything, or more importantly,_ anyone._

"Relax Sasori. You could have learnt the name. It wasn't so difficult to search or ask around, was it? You just weren't cautious enough." Itachi retorted calmly while resting his head on his palm.

"_Relax?" _Sasori yelled shockingly, like the Uchiha just told him he grew another head in the most carefree manner there is._ "_I almost hit on her!"

"Actually you did hit on her, Sasori." Kisame remarked with a chuckle clearly amused at the situation.

The only thing Kisame should be amused at this point though was seeing himself in a proper dark blue tuxedo. When dressing Kisame could only murmur '_Just because it's Itachi's and Nagato's time…just because of that pathetic excuse of a duo of hell I dare call friends…'_

However, fortunately Kisame dropped this sour demeanor (that was due to this ridiculous way of clothing he was compelled to wear) a while ago and now he found himself enjoying Sasori's newly-found way of excruciating torment, contrived of course by none other than the perpetually stoic Itachi and Nagato.

And who was the best one to device a way of torment that Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Nagato, who were called 'the silent duo of hell' by their fellow classmates?

Kisame could only gape at those two miraculous knack for being so quiet and yet so damn perilous and deadly. Just by looking at them you could only see two beautiful young men, alluringly silent (if you are a woman at least, Kisame can only guess about those points) and mysterious and then...when you_ happen_ to find yourself a friend of theirs...let's say that you thank the heavens for being their friend and not their enemy.

At any rate though those two were amazing buddies, Kisame could never deny that. To be frank though they _were_ ridiculously dangerous when you are even stupid enough to stretch their limits and finally forcing them to drop their sullen and stoic demeanor to instigate an unbearable torture session aimed to punish the 'wrong-doers'.

Here it's crucial to highlight that to make Nagato and Itachi even bother to deal with you you must have an incorrigible ability to annoy the hell out of them (which is ridiculously hard to accomplish anyway) and of course you must have a death-wish.

Did Sasori do something to annoy them? Probably not. Actually there is_ no way_ he did! Sasori knew those two quite well anyway, so in what grounds he was now _apparently_ tortured by them?

Was the information they previously shared that much shocking for Sasori? Did Itachi and Nagato even knew Sasori would react in such a manner? Ok...Kisame was surprised about the 'discoveries' too, but the he never ever expected Sasori of all people to act like that no matter the situation he was facing.

Could Sasori have just experienced something disastrous for his system? Does his Clan even has the 'tendencies' to be plagued by... _shock diseases_ or something?

Zooming out, Kisame focused back on Sasori holding a snicker. Whatever the reason was it was sure an amusing spectacle to witness.

"I-I hit on- I hit on...On my own sister! On my dear lost imouto! I can't believe it…I am…a vulgar man." Sasori stuttered and pulled his necktie mercilessly again.

"I did warn you to stay away, didn't I?" Itachi huffed and reminded the red-haired about his continued-and apparently meaningless- efforts with a stoic façade like always.

"You never told me the fucking reason! I almost went straight for incest!" Sasori yelled even more.

"Oh please! You are freaking overreacting! Incest is-"

"Don't tell me that stupid Jashin approves of incest, hn." Deidara twitched his eyebrows and stopped Hidan's babbling before they were all submitted to another ruthless preaching about an incompetent god named Jashin.

Deidara was exasperated before, after being forced to dress formally too and Hidan joined the 'mourning session' soon after along with Hoshigaki Kisame. The blond was dressed in a regular-formal black suit with a yellow shirt and an azure necktie. Hidan wore the same suit but he had on a gray shirt and a red necktie of course hanging loose around his neck.

After the excruciating procedure of actually wearing something as repulsive as a formal suit (but managing to garnish the attire with their personal preferences like the shirt and tie color), seeing Sasori that much distraught was in a way _invigorating _and yet utterly unexpected. At any rate it was a form of entertainment. As for the rest…At least it was rather fortunate that Deidara's and Hidan's exasperating whining ceased…_for a while_...

"You heathen! Do not use Lord Jashin and stupid in the same sentence! I swear I will offer you as the next sacrifice to him if you assh-!"

"Whoa…hold on a second. Why and _how_ did you even '_go for incest'_? What were you trying to do with Pinky, Sasori?" Kisame furrowed his eyebrows and grinned egregiously.

"Sasori, if you didn't actually hide your Haruno Bloodline maybe things would be easier, you know that." Nagato remarked sitting next to Itachi and sharing indignant glances of utter boredom and yet need for immediate world-saving 'strangulation' of a certain someone, or _many someones_.

Nagato had chosen a black tuxedo with a gray shirt and a lavender necktie matching his eyes perfectly. It was impossible to avoid the formal attire thing. Period! No use in dawdling or grouching. That was Nagato.

"Shut up! You very well know why I am hiding my Haruno bloodline!" Sasori retorted angrily to Nagato, which fact did not leave the Noble of the Uzumaki Bloodline utterly pleased.

But thinking of Chiyo oba-sama and her relationship with her grandson made Nagato sympathize a little with the red-haired puppeteer. Just a little though.

"She is my sister! My little sister! My imouto." Sasori started mumbling like a schizophrenic talking to himself while pulling his hair in exasperation, revolt and desperation. His necktie was now snatched by Kisame in order to save that piece of fabric from utter extinction.

"For the name of Jashin we got that, fucking idiot red-head!"

Sasori gulped just by thinking that the Hidan-idiot was the one picking on Sasori and delivering the punch line this time instead. Sasori's pride could not handle or tolerate that new development.

The red-haired puppeteer tried to calm himself down with deep relaxing breaths, filling his lungs with the invigorating oxygen he so much needed. Sasori was never one to act in such a manner. He was always calm and yet devious, always one of the 'voices of logic' in this 'little' company. And yet now nothing was left from the good old Sasori.

"Hidan, I don't think you can embrace the severity of the situation." He finally said while pitching the bridge of his nose.

At least being more level-headed than acting like a maniac is closer to what Sasori normally looks like.

"What's the severe in all these? Did you do something to her Sasori?"

"Oh God no, Kisame!" Sasori hollered in agony again making Nagato and Itachi huff.

"Sasori no Danna relax! You weren't so troubled a while ago, hn."

"She is my sister…My long lost sister…and I hit on my sister! I deserve to be burnt in hell. Purgatory is the only thing that awaits for me. I will be nothing more than a piece of lava after burning in one of the cauldrons there!"

"Itachi-bastard, you really are ruthless and cold. Why the hell didn't you tell us, yeah?" Deidara turned to the Uchiha heir.

"I had sworn not to reveal anything." He flatly said ending the conversation on his part. Closure!

..._yeah...right._..

"Then why Nagato knew?" the blonde insisted pointing an accusing finger at the meek red-haired Noble from the Uzumaki Clan.

"Does it matter?" Nagato casually wondered arching one eyebrow.

Nagato inwardly sighed again.

Did Yahiko had to leave for Ame now of all times? At least with Yahiko here the balance of 'power' in the 'gang' was more even. Logic was more dominant with him here, but no…he had to leave now and 'abandon' the gang to the hands of lunatics. Not to mention that Sasori's character switch due to the last shock was not helpful at all. Now the 'rational' ones decreased dramatically again. The balance of power changed madly.

"Of course it does _morons_!" Nagato and Itachi shared indignant glances and rolled their eyes at those words. "We are supposedly a team! You can't hold secrets from your friends! Especially when it comes to-"

"Calm down Sasori. You didn't do anything with your sister, right?"

"It's not a matter of what I _did,_ Itachi." Sasori retorted, almost choking himself from horror and ire.

"I seriously prefer not to hear that one." Kisame frowned and swallowed slowly and hard.

"I don't want to hear that either. I mean the girl is hot and stuff but since we can't even take advantage of it then-"

"Hidan!" many voices scolded him simultaneously. The Jashinist grimaced and opted to stay calm for once…just once!

"Relax…I am not the one to blame here. Stupid pretty-boy Uchiha kept secrets from the rest of us and only the damn Uzumaki here was informed only Jashin knows why or how."

"Never mind that." Kisame stopped Hidan's blabbering again. "I can easily overcome the 'secret' thing, since these_ are_ Itachi and Nagato we are talking about."

Deidara, Hidan and Sasori sighed at those words and shook their heads. Nice hell duo they are…quite amazing really…

"But _hell…" _Kisame cursed and continued talking_. "_Itachi you approached her like a Prince Charming senior as if it meant nothing and you didn't even let her understand your identity. I really want to learn your plans some day, my _spooky _friend. Were you actually planning to achieve something from that?" Kisame probed, but _the_ Uchiha Itachi simply let his lips form a hint of a crooked smile.

Kisame was not in the least bit surprised. The Regular from the Hoshigaki Clan was, after all, a close friend of the Uchiha Vampire Prodigy.

Soon enough the hollers started again. If Jashin is an actual person he would most likely be completely irate after hearing his name continuously mentioned in a sentence full of curses. Hidan had no mercy whatsoever.

"If you were actually cunning enough as you claim to be, Hidan, then it would not be that much of a secret. You know Konan and you should have noticed her talking sneakily with those first -years." Nagato retorted to the last unanswered question and Itachi nodded silently in agreement to his 'partner in crime'.

"How could I? She was doing it stealthily. She was _meaning _to hide it from us anyway."

"You, as an 'ingenious' man should have noticed it." Nagato scoffed.

"Nagato, I suggest you don't even go there."

"Hm, true enough Itachi." Nagato chuckled and surprisingly Sasori chuckled as well, finally a little more relaxed.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean Uchiha?" Hidan got up and started screaming all kinds of profanities.

"Anyway, it was our wrong for not noticing, but I honestly did not think that they would put more of those in the same College. I thought Konan was an exception as a kind of 'mishap' or the 'rebellious accident' and blah blah stuff." Kisame said.

"Apparently she wasn't…." Sasori flatly said, but his calmness was short-lived for the next second a cloud of desperation hit him again ruthlessly and submitted him (and the rest of his friends) in another torturing session of whining.

"…and I hit on my little sister. Maybe I should cut my belly and get it over with now." Sasori added now more than gloomy.

Such melancholy is extremely difficult for anyone to describe not to mention witness with their own eyes and experience the catastrophic consequences of it.

"Will you shut up? You didn't rape her, right?" Hidan noted kind of incredulously.

"SHE IS MY SISTER YOU MORON! WHAT IS THAT SHIT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT?" Sasori lashed out now. That probably was the last drop for the glass to crack again.

"SO WHAT? YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT MOMENTS AGO EITHER!" Hidan yelled back.

"ITACHI TEME, WHAT THE HELL MAN! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US, HN! NOW LOOK AT THIS!"

Darn…why did they have to put Itachi in this again?

Stupid Deidara! Just because he thinks Itachi as his hated rival that doesn't mean he always had to find a way to irk the hell out of the Uchiha, especially by mixing his name in a meaningless fight he almost had nothing to do with.

…almost….

It was quite fortunate that Itachi is a patient man.

At any rate, it wasn't his fault that he was extra vigilant and that he was…_Itachi_.

They should have minded more of their surroundings like proper beings of the Supernatural World. They should have made the connections, right?

Nobles or not they are expected to be canny enough for it.

Was Itachi asking for too much?

Was he being greedy in a way?

"Screw that! Do you understand that your little sister will most likely be Itachi's _pet _in a few hours? And don't try to tell me you weren't planning to choose her Uchiha!" Hidan shot a glare to Itachi, who was as stoic and impassive as always, and resumed talking to Sasori. "Do you have any idea what can he do to your Pinky?"

"I swear I will cut his shaft-like 'appendage' from the root if he even _thinks _about those lecherous activities." Sasori stated while glaring daggers at the Uchiha too.

Itachi arched an eyebrow at Sasori's threat and Nagato chuckled in amusement.

"_Lecherous activities_? You surely put it mildly there, hn. He already spent some time with the Pinky-chan, even though he knew of her identity. For all we know he could now or already have easily-"

"Deidara! WHAT THE HELL?" Sasori hollered.

"Oh my…" Itachi huffed and joined Nagato in a silent corner where the two dojutsu users and Kisame stood, shaking their heads in their friends' childish antics, that did not look like they were about to stop any time soon.

* * *

**.:xxxxOOxxxx:.**

* * *

In a short -and in some way no too short- while Ino, Hinata and Temari who were sent to meet their parents and families returned with gracious, genuine wide smiles adorning their beautiful faces.

"How did it go?" Tenten asked the three girls that clearly radiated happiness. Tenten did not wasted any time and ran to the girls before they could approach them properly.

"I am so psyched! I met my Mother and Father! They were…awesome! My mother was crying and couldn't stop holding me in her arms. You should have seen my Father. Damn he is the exact male replica of me!" Ino started talking or more like babbling while clapping her hands from joy.

Sakura arched an eyebrow. That was definitely not good for Ino's father. Looking like Ino? Really now?

"Hm. Good for you Miss-Obnoxiousness. I even have two brothers. Younger ones."

"Really? That's amazing Temari-senpai!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Do they have Philakes in your family?" Tenten asked the older blonde of the company.

"My father and my brother do as expected."

"How old is he? Your brother I mean..." Tenten probed enthusiastically.

"He is twenty years old." Temari answered.

"And the other one? How old is he?" Karin asked with her arms folded like usual.

"He is 18."

"Oh, that's amazing! Brothers…" Tenten murmured skeptically and sighed.

Tenten was kind of sensitive when the word 'family' was ever mentioned, being a nameless Philax and all. In fact, at the matter of 'family' all girls were equally clueless, being destined to be Philakes, but Tenten was always more touchy. It's kind of hard not to know anything about your lineage. At least the other girls knew their last names. Hopefully, Tenten's past will be illuminated soon, perhaps even today.

"Hinata-chan, what about you?" Sakura turned to the timid girl. Hinata blushed more profoundly and started playing with her fingers.

"A-ano…I met my Father and my Mother and I also have a younger sister, Hanabi."

"That's awesome Hina-chan!" Ino ran and hug Hinata.

"What's the problem Hina-chan?" Sakura asked the girl worryingly.

"Ano…my Mother was kind of sweet to me, but my Father was quite stern and my sister kept giving me those weird looks." Hinata almost whispered and contained a shiver.

"I am sure it was nothing. It was just a kind of awkward situation." Sakura smiled to Hinata and rubbed the Hyuuga's back tenderly and encouragingly. Tenten came next to Hinata to soothe her too.

"So, now what?" Karin asked impatiently and went to sit to the chair she was previously occupying.

"Now I guess we wait." Temari said skeptically, looking around the room, but no one of the Committee representatives was there to guide them.

Soon though one of the doors at the left opened slightly. The girls stood up straight like they were hit by a lightning bolt waiting for the 'big news'.

In the end though they were utterly surprised to see none other than Konan-senpai dressed in a dark purple dress and just behind her Senju Tsunade dressed in a creamy short dress .

"There you are, my beautiful girls." Tsunade said with a wide smile.

"Shishou!" Sakura exclaimed and instinctively ran and hug her mentor with tears threatening to cascade from her emerald eyes releasing the agony and frustration bottled inside of her.

Tsunade embraced her disciple too and rubbed her back tenderly.

Soon enough most of the Academy Teachers like Mitarashi Anko, Yuhi Kurenai, Hatake Kakashi and many others all dressed formally stepped into the room to greet the Philakes.

"You all came to bid us farewell?" Tenten asked while saluting all her teachers like all the other girls did.

"Not exactly. This is not farewell Tenten-chan." Kakashi smiled (probably) gently at the brunette.

"We will be seeing each other quite often." Kurenai said while hugging Ino.

"Really Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked in excitement and longing.

"Damn right. The members of Nobility meet each other quite often. You are even going to see _me_ often, not to mention Kurenai that is an active Guardian and she is always accompanying her Master." Anko noted.

"You will even be able to meet each other too, possibly." At Tsunade's words the girls beamed in glee and inwardly prayed for the truthfulness of that. How much they all wished to see each other, even from afar if that was possible.

That chance was another priceless and unimaginable gift as well. Up until now they thought that they will be completely isolated. To be frank there was that possibility too, but having the other probability in the picture too overwhelmed the feeling of loneliness for a while.

"Is Sarutobi Asuma-sama here, Kurenai-sensei?" Temari questioned. Kurenai nodded with a smile.

"Hai. Of course he is. Every Noble and almost every Regular is here, even from other lands."

"Seriously? I did not see that many…"

"The Nobles of higher standing were having a meeting when you arrived. Probably it's over by now." Kakashi-sensei informed.

"So are you all ready?" Tsunade asked a little too excitedly.

"Let's say yes…"

"I think so…"

"Probably."

"I hope so."

The uncertain answers came flooding in the room. The teachers looked at each other with meaningful glances.

"Konan?" Tsunade asked for the blue-haired attention.

"I am ready Tsunade-sama." The stoic girl stated decisively.

"Ready for what?" Ino and Temari asked simultaneously.

"I will take part at the Ritual along with you." Konan coldly but nonetheless casually informed.

The girls were simply aghast.

"Seriously?"

"Are you taking your place as an active Philax, senpai? That's wonderful!"

"That was…unexpected..."

"I definitely did not see that coming…."

"Are you kidding senpai?"

Konan huffed at everyone's words and opted to remain engulfed in her so favorite silence.

"So, the seven of you, prepare yourselves." Tsunade told them while some noises could now be heard outside from one of the doors.

"That will be my cue." Kurenai said. "See you at the Ceremony my dear students." Kurenai waved and soon disappeared in a flash probably to go find her Master.

Sakura let out a sigh and tried to contain her incriminating tears. She felt her throat so clogged, so devoid of oxygen… She felt like diving into an abyss again. And yet she could not move at all. All she could do was listen to Tsunade giving her last tips and the rest of the teachers waving goodbye and then disappearing like Kurenai-sensei.

"Philakes!" a low masculine voice called and all the girls' heads jerked to face the source.

A sullen man stood there with short dark brown hair and a formal suit on, asking for everyone's attention. Sakura swallowed slowly. Hot pools of salty liquid she refused to shed gathered, welled up in her eyes, engulfing her in an inescapable haze.

"It's time you present yourselves before the Holy Nobles and the rest of the Clans."

His words compelled Sakura's soul to stiffen, every limb to stay rigid, every hope now crashed, all eyes arid and empty. All dreams crumbled down and now Sakura was unable to listen to Tsunade's coaxing to walk forward.

They walked though another corridor…Sakura stood like an emotionless statue with no soul, no volition…she simply walked...in petulance. When the enormous mahogany doors embellished with pure gold opened, a voice echoed in her head, shaking her entire existence.

"Lords and Ladies, Clan Leaders of Nobility and dearest heirs, please welcome the new generation of Honorable Guardians, the next Philakes."

Clapping and cheering could be heard…incomprehensible voices and all kinds of sounds. Just before the gates were left ajar the girls instinctively held hands mutely and tightened their grip as much as possible.

She so much wanted to be cloaked in darkness again, to escape this unbidden ambiance of disarray that nearly had her completely demented. And yet this scene always was meant to be an integral part of her per-determined life. She should have been utterly prepared and yet she could not ever be ready enough for this avalanche of crazy and completely unfaltering emotions.

Every droplet of tear was now completely dry. Every hope for breathing was vanished, taken away so cruelly. Sakura stood there…. stupefied. Was she about to crack now of all times?

Was it the beginning of the end or the end of the beginning?

The inward, intellectual whisper.._..The New Era is now upon us…._

* * *

**Author's note:** Cliffhanger? A little? Sorry for that...I told you it was the _beginning_ of the bang, right? Please don't kill me. I want to get to the Ceremony too! But I couldn't restrain myself from changing POV rather than following Sakura all the way. If I made the chapter only in Sakura's POV we will now probably be at the Ritual itself, but I thought a little delaying was not so bad, given that we learnt so many new stuff this time. I certainly hope you agree. *sweatdrop* Did you like Gaara? More information will come soon. I know I left you with many questions. Feel free to ask if you want. How about the Akatsuki? Poor Sasori...

Speaking of Sasori, the things about their Clan will be revealed in time. Have some patience,ne? I would like to congratulate **SasuSakuKawaii **for finding Sasori's relation with Sakura only in the third chapter! When I read her review I was like :O...OMG...SHE KNOWS! Tehehe...Anyway, if I was Sasori I would like to commit suicide too. I hope it didn't seem _that_ weird, but I so wanted a scene with Sasori freaking out and I think we will see some more of it soon. ;) *smirk*

Anyway, from now on things will be more and more intense. And now that I think about it...I will join Sasori in mourning! The next chapter is huuuge! Don't hate me! I am trying to cut it (and I even excluded my tiring descriptions as much as I could)! I think in the end I will just consider it as two chapters in one. I don't want the Ritual to drag any longer than Ch.12. Well I think you all suspect what this is going to be about though... And this time no kidding...I can't drag it any longer even if I could(don't get me wrong! I never intended to drag anything to torture you! I just write...*blush*)_  
_

Please do not hesitate to review and give this poor me a reason to smile! I have to try really hard to get this done now that University Classes have begun. So please give me motive, ne? I am sooo tired...Well I love you all for reading this anyway...**  
**


	12. Revelation Ceremony: Nobility

**_Thank you for your reviews:_ Raikiri80, crowlady, SasuSakuKawaii, ILoveSxS, LadyMartel4000, ChErRyBlOsSoM274, HopelessRomanticSinceBirth, Nameless Blossom, xXLindy-ChanXx831, OXPrimrosexAngelXO, Wings Of Silver Wishes, Black-Alice-Star, Dayshell, Whadeby, LovelySakura777! **

**_ Whoa! More than 100 reviews! I can't thank you enough for your amazing support! Last chapter obviously got the most of it! I am so excited! Please keep all those amazing reviews coming if you don't mind! ^.^_  
**

**_IMPORTANT: _**_In case you were wondering __I just changed my name from _******_Aelia Mikoto Uchiha _**_to ******Aen Silver Fire! ^.^**_

**Dayshell: **I couldn't PM you so I am replying to you this way. I have read a lot of stories where Sakura was ridiculously OOC. I tried to have Sakura in my story relatively close to the real character but not exactly (I am obviously not that talented and it's an AU story after all so some things are bound to change because of the 'environment' the characters are placed in). Your review was for the fourth chapter, so I don't know if you have read it all, but I hope you will realize that Sakura is in no way perfect in my story. On the contrary, she screwed up a lot and she is going to do it again in the future. I never thought that someone would ever consider the Sakura in my story 'perfect' as one that cannot do wrong. She is quite capable though I cannot deny that. I would like to say that in my opinion Sakura is not meant to look weak(especially at Naruto Shippuuden) but not ridiculously strong either so I tried to keep some kind of balance in my story too. Anyway I do respect your opinion and thank you very much for reviewing.

**LovelySakura777: **I am so happy to see you reviewing again! ^.^ Make sure to get some rest my friend! Well, I just wanted to point out that Sasuke had almost everything figured out. Sasuke, Neji, Shino and of course Shikamaru had made the connections, but they weren't ready to share them with their friends. When Shikamaru dropped the hint they were at last relieved that what they were suspicious about was right. Sasuke suspected what Sakura and the girls really are after 'the classroom incident', but it's true that he haven't seen everything yet. Hm Itachi is sneaky...he knows _many many_ things actually. ;)

**A/N: **Previous chapter things: It was the 'you screwed up time' along with the 'most reviews' time, ne? I guess it's fine. I should have expected it at some point. T.T I was asked about is so I wanted you to know that I haven't forgotten about Hinata's birthday and Christmas time, be sure about it ;) Secondly, if anyone of you has any questions about the 'government system' please go to the end of this chapter and you might find some very useful information.**  
**

**Ok...so you see I had this problem...This whole chapter was originally around 17,000 words! Which means it was a gigantic monster, don't you think? I couldn't just leave it like this so I had to cut it eventually, even though I did not want to. T****_T  
**

** Please enjoy( At least I hope you will)!  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story.

* * *

**********.:Binds of My Duty and Love:.**

**Chapter 12 **

**~Revelation Ceremony~**

**~Part 1~  
**

**~Nobility~  
**

* * *

_You will never do anything in this world without courage. It is the greatest quality of the mind next to honor._

Aristotle

* * *

"Lords and Ladies, Clan Leaders of Nobility and dearest heirs, please welcome the new generation of Honorable Guardians, the next Philakes."

Sakura was petrified, like another one of the stones adorning the walls around the Hall. Tears started welling up in her eyes, but they never escaped their confines. Anguish washed her entire body making her muscles stiff and rigid, cold sweat was her prison and an invisible impediment casted from the ancient arcane magic plagued her senses…a sort of an uncontrollable gale. Was it angst, anticipation, fear?

Bright lights focused on her form and thousands of candles embellishing the perimeter of the room blurred her vision that was already hindered due to the pesky and salty droplets of tears that were yet to leave her jade eyes.

All she could make out now was distant noises, very remote, like coming from another world and the warm tight hands of her friends engulfing hers as if they were each other's last hope.

Maybe that was indeed the case. Maybe they were each other's hope for survival.

Sakura swallowed her dripped with poison saliva trying to alleviate the dryness of her arid mouth, always striving to slow down her racing heart.

Her forest colored eyes could not face the world anymore, so she unconsciously chose to dip her head, to bow in order to protect herself from the headlights and the unwanted eyes now fixated on this pensive and now dejected small pinkette.

And yet, despite having all those imponderable feelings nesting inside her, this pinkette was expected to pad bravely, briskly, without a hint of fear or doubt. _Was it even possible?_

"Walk…" a low whisper came to wake Sakura from her slumber and trepidation.

Was that Konan-senpai?

Like lifeless robots, puppets guided by an unbidden source of power, the girls silently, instinctively obeyed and moved their legs following a steady pattern embedded to them since they learnt the concept of walking all those years ago. Surprisingly their gait was balanced, firm and did not falter like the girls feared it would.

"Let's show them what we are made of, ok?" Sakura surprisingly found Temari murmuring only for them to hear and her peripheral vision caught the rest of the girls nodding mutely, their heads still dipped.

After Temari's exhort, the Philakes freed their hands with slow fluid movements and each one chose to march gracefully, briskly, pursuing, valiantly following the small path the Organizers of tonight's Ceremony had opened for the girls to pass.

Sakura walked imperiously, like the rest of the Philakes, now full of newly-discovered determination that up until now was dug deep within under the heavy layers of unanticipated fear. Upon seeing the girls march gallantly more cheering and applauding reached Sakura's ears. The young woman tried to hold within the tiny self-complacent smile that unexpectedly threatened to submerge and place itself on her lips, never to waver again.

Sakura dared to raise her head timidly, her pink locks dancing behind her every movement. She was now able to perceive the crowds of unknown people sitting around the hall in tall exalted grandstands placed higher than the path the girls walked, making the Hall resemble a rectangle theater and the girls the new actors expected to act to the play. Was all this just a show in the end?

All people wore formal dresses and suits. It seemed like the scene was taken straight out of a movie or a fairytale. The hall resembled the medieval architecture like the rest of the Mansion, but the guests looked quite modern by the attires they wore. However, the pinkette could spot some older ladies wearing long dresses derived straight out of a Renascence painting.

Sakura couldn't help but slightly gape at their blatant displays of good looks, wealth, power, superiority. Those people had a purpose too: They came here to amaze the 'spectators', even though Sakura and the rest of the Guardians were the unquestionable highlight of the evening. Politics...Nobility...Beauty...Power...Wealth... really who could ever escape from their traps?

If the rosette thought the grandstands at her sides, right and left, were full of luxury and people with enough lavishness to obfuscate her senses, then she was surely hasty to state an opinion. For straight ahead of her, where her prideful vibrant emerald eyes rested for an infinitesimal moment was a grandstand exalted even higher than all the rest and adorned with colorful and yet dark gemstones and priceless deep colored fabrics like drapes securing privacy from the rest of the people attending the Ceremony.

The soft inviting red carpet beneath Sakura's feet guided the girls to that very grandstand that apparently was the place for all the Court and the Alpha Nobles to stand and observe. It was the place where the higher ranks were supposed to be seated.

At the center of the said grandstand was a huge throne and what seemed like a silent recondite, dark man was stationed there, mutely, mysteriously waiting. For a moment Sakura though his eyes burnt on hers, but he was currently still hidden under a canopy, being situated in the back of the grandstand. Those eyes...the contact...it must have been her imagination, an effect from the unexpected velocity of her marching.

The pinkette felt like she was dissected, left bare, naked in the mercy of insatiable foes and did the only thing that came to her mind. She bowed her head again, her eyes went downcast to avoid the glacial contact of senses. It was rather difficult to focus straight forward anyway, because of the bright lights that blurred her vision. She couldn't even make out any face of those Nobles.

Sakura continued walking proudly, until all the Philakes reached the smallest stand placed just before the highest grandstand and finally ceased their movements not yet brave enough to stare at the front seats placed just before them.

In the meantime a pair of coruscating charcoal eyes captured the scene within their dark abyss, but this black pair was not the only one fixated on the enthralling group of women. Lots of eyes, varied in color were staring avidly at the seven Guardians waiting for the long-awaited Ceremony to begin.

All seven of the Philakes took their places on the stand, capturing their sentiments and digging them deep inside, like inmates awaiting the verdict from the judge's strict and merciless lips. Quite frankly this seemed to be the case.

A peculiar-looking man with short dark and spiky hair got up from his seat –just under the highest grandstand- and locked his dark eyes on the girls. Apparently he was the one making the announcements today.

"Holly Glorified Nobles of the Alpha List of Honor, Respected Nobles of the Beta List of Honor, Members of the Imperial Court, Honorable Members of the Council, Committee Representatives, Philax Academy Representatives, Active Philakes and dear members of our Regular Population." The man addressed everybody and all sounds ceased. Every one held their breaths, expecting the grand moment of Revelation to commence.

"Remaining ever faithful to our Holly Ancestors' wishes and strictly following and commemorating the Heritage they all so nobly graced us with, our Pact of trust and commitment, we once again gathered here to witness the next Revelation Year come to an end, with the Revelation Day, our glorious Ceremony and the upcoming Ritual of appointing Philakes for our next generation of Holy Nobles."

Sakura swallowed slowly, deeply and closed her eyes shut for a second to calm her now uncontrollable, acute, incessant feelings and senses. It felt like she was about to explode inside, like this world, this body was not enough to contain her existence anymore.

Ino at her left and Hinata at her right seemed to be in the same dreadful situation of impeccable agony. Sakura was not alone in this. Bewilderment was all around the young women and threatened to devour not only Sakura but the rest of the Guardians as well.

"I will now proceed to announce and present the names of our Philakes." The man declared and took a small pile of leaflets to his hands. Sakura's eyes jerked towards the person that was practically in front of her, waiting for the beginning of her end. Probably that was it…the beginning of the end.

The girl could now feel the glacial looks and penetrating stares everyone was giving at the Guardians, draining their mental and physical energy like the girls were leaves and feathers left in the mercy of a hurricane. Thankfully, only slight murmurs could be heard that soon died down in this deafening silence and heart-breaking anticipation.

"As the older one of the Alphas, we have the honor to firstly welcome Sabaku no Temari of the Sabaku Clan of Elementals included in the Alpha List of Honor as an Elemental of Wind."

The silence was no more. Fervent clapping and cheering could be heard, echoing around the Grand room. Sakura was now able to see that Temari had no other choice but to make a step forward and bow her head in acknowledgment for her name and identity.

So she was an Elemental. Sakura should have known…Temari was a specialist at the Wind Element techniques. It was rather obvious if you were determined enough to investigate and find out.

"The Sabaku Clan of Suna is glad to welcome you back in our World, Philax Temari." The announcer said and Temari bowed again in an affirmative manner.

Sakura almost thought she saw Temari's clenched palms glisten from the cold sweat her bottled up feelings produced and her beautiful eyes tremble from her internal turmoil.

Strange…the one Philax that could cause a mayhem, a hurricane with a swing of her fan now had an internal storm, an intellectual gale to deal with and that trepidation did not look like it was about to subside soon.

"Next, Hyuuga Hinata of the Legendary Hyuuga Clan of Vampires, included of course in the Alpha List of Honor as a Vampire graced with a Dojutsu technique, the Byakugan."

Sakura felt Hinata tremble tangibly beside her and made sure to give one last squeeze of encouragement to Hinata's hand. Hinata glanced over Sakura with her pearly eyes full of ardent agony. Sakura smiled gently at the perpetually coy girl and beckoned her to step forward, to finally face the world and counter properly, like only Hinata knew the way.

Hinata gulped slowly and gingerly made one step in the front, her tremble more than obvious to the pinkette's eyes. Sakura couldn't help but admire the young Hyuuga's proud posture, even though the girl's trepidation was quite tangible. Hinata was strong but her strength was not one to be found in muscles' powers. It was deep within. She might be shy, and always prone to fainting, but Hinata's soul contained unmatched fervent energy strong enough as a horde of soldiers. All Hinata needed to express that was the right push. Sakura, knowing the kind Hinata, was able to see through the girls' tremble and detect this all so beautiful pulsating power of the Hyuuga.

When Hinata moved, unbelievable and unanticipated acclamations flooded the Hall and the clapping almost made Sakura want to cover her ears.

Hinata was sure that a small timid smile played on her lips from the overwhelming acknowledgment she received and bowed her head like Temari did.

"The Hyuuga Clan of Konoha welcomes you back in the lines of Nobility, Philax Hinata."

The shy pale girl nodded and stood proudly again, her trembling not as tangible, but she made sure to intertwine her hands tightly with each other to contain all her feelings inside somehow and not let them surface and explode. If they were to appear, it was more than certain that Hinata would faint, despite her inner power.

"Moving on. Akaikami Karin of the Uzumaki Clan of Werewolves, included in the Alpha List of Honor that from now on will be named back as Uzumaki Karin."

Sakura's mind has nearly stopped working for a second.

_Wait_…what? What did he just say? Uzumaki? Could it be? No…now way…they must be mistaken…They are not even alike. It must be another crazy coincidence. Yeah that was it.

Stupid Sakura thinking of all kinds of irrationalities just to ease your anxiety. Pathetic! Stop trying to see phantoms and conspiracies were they do not exist! Focus!

So Karin was a werewolf all along? It actually makes sense…she was always ready to bite off Sakura's head anyway.

Said girl haughtily stepped forward too and swiftly bowed. People handclapped and cheered again, but that made Sakura wonder and contemplate deeply.

Do they have any idea what Karin is really like? Probably not...They would never cheer for her like that if they actually knew her like Sakura -regrettably- did.

The only explanation Sakura could now conclude to was that those people must only cheer for the sake and honor of the so called Uzumaki Clan and not for Karin herself. The Uzumakis apparently are Alphas after all, therefore a warm welcome was to be expected. But…wait again…does that mean that Karin is a child of an Alpha Noble? Something definitely is wrong here.

Sakura almost couldn't hold herself from huffing, but fortunately she managed to contain it in the last minute.

Karin as an Alpha Noble? _Good grief!_

"The Uzumaki Clan of Konoha welcomes you back with open arms, Philax Karin."

Karin nodded and bowed again gaining back her proud posture again. Sakura successfully managed to hold her scowl within too.

What was that hate for Karin now all of a sudden? She hadn't caught herself wishing for misfortunes to plague Karin since she was 12 years of age and that was after Karin made sure to fill Sakura's bag with wet toilet paper.

Maybe something woke up inside the pinkette and started kicking for retaliation somehow. Quite frankly, this was the worst time for such repressed feelings to emerge.

The Announcer continued to read out the names of the girls, completely unaware of the inward mayhem inside the rosette.

"Proceeding to the Betas… Yamanaka Ino of the Yamanaka Clan of Telepathists included in the Beta List of Honor."

"Here goes nothing…" Sakura could hear Ino mumble, probably to somehow express her agony and the pinkette couldn't help but snicker a little for Ino's antics. At any rate though it was just like Ino to turn the situation at hand in her own 'favor', even if that means that she has to make fun of something highly important to defuse her tension.

The blonde stepped forward too and another wave of cheering and clapping roamed around the Hall.

Ino bowed like the previous girls did, but, being Ino, she made sure to do it in a flashy way. Typical Yamanaka Ino… The crazy blonde all came to eventually _love_.

But for goodness' sake! Did she even have to flip her hair this way?

"The Yamanaka Clan of Konoha salutes you as another gifted Telepath, Philax Ino."

"Glad to be back." Ino smiled back instigating a wave of awkward laughter from the audience. No one expected a Philax to be so bold in a time such as this.

Sakura inwardly slapped her palm against her face for her friend. What if the Nobles considered that too brash, like a bad thing, a disadvantage, an audacity even?

Sakura now had to pray for Ino now certainly…Pray that there will be a Master crazy enough to have her, accept her. To be completely honest with herself though Sakura knew Ino was more than capable for her position. The thing is that the beloved younger blonde of the group had quite a flashy personality that could never be ignored.

"Next is: Tenten of the long-deceased Uzagi Clan* of Elementals included in the Beta List of Honor as an Elemental of Metal control."

Sakura found herself amazed yet again.

So that explains Tenten's obsession with weaponry…she is an Elemental that controls metal! It even makes a rhyme… Sakura couldn't help but snicker.

Tenten's warm hazel eyes glimmered with enthusiasm. Finally Tenten was not nameless anymore. She had a name, a lost one yes, but it is a name. And she now has a small inkling for her abilities. She is an Elemental! She controls metal!

Sakura could see Tenten's tacit display of courage, determination and indescribable glee. Gracefully Tenten stepped forward too and bowed as well.

Sakura felt utter bliss for her friend. Tenten must be excited now. She most certainly should be! It was Tenten's moment to gain back a past, a lineage and make the next step towards her future.

"Since your bloodline, Clan and family are lost, we all welcome you back, Philax Tenten." the man told her and Tenten bowed deeply again in acknowledgment and appreciation.

Sakura found a small smile ghosting her lips, without being able to contain it. How mush she wished for the girls to whirl around to see her honest smile...

"Now please greet, Haruno Sakura of the unique but unfortunately almost completely deceased specially nominated Haruno Clan of Healers and Puppeteers included of the Beta List of Honor, as a Healer."

Sakura felt her heart pound and her breath hitch. Everything inside her body squelched and then exploded evoking fireworks of unfathomable lights.

It was...something…something was overpowering her, and making her lose control of her body.

Specially nominated? Unique?

Healers? Puppeteers? She had never heard of such a Clan before.

So Sakura was a Healer after all! No wonder Tsunade trained only her in medical jutsu.

But…Something…something inside her flinched and begged for answers, was thirsty for information. Like something was amiss, like a small but crucial detail, a tiny particularity that could make a difference; it felt like it was right there and Sakura just couldn't snatch it, like an impenetrable and invisible fortress was built just to deter her from achieving, grabbing that one information, that minor but nonetheless important detail.

As of cue the exact moment she started pondering about this unwavering and imponderable impediment, a migraine of sorts stormed her mind and stifled her entire being. And then left as fast as it came leaving only an uncomfortable numb as evidence, like the girl was hit for a split second by a invisible imaginable hammer and then just realized that the hammer was not real, only a mirage.

What one earth was that?

However something inside of her begged and commanded her to move, to make her own step towards the world.

Stunningly Sakura's lax and at the same time rigid muscles moved, winced and placed her body a little forward.

The pinkette bowed upon perceiving and apprehending the loud acclamations on her behalf. She never expected such loud voices to fill her senses the welcoming cheering plague her entire system compelling her to blush uncontrollably.

They were all applauding for Sakura….

"The last two remaining members of the Haruno Clan and -as requested- the Uchiha Clan of the Alpha List of Honor, welcome you as the last Haruno Healer, Philax Sakura."

Sakura bowed again, but then she felt her body numb, paralyzed again, like she was just electrocuted. Just how many shocks was she about to experience during just one night? Sakura felt mortified.

Say what?

Two remaining members of the Haruno Clan? What was that supposed to mean? The Harunos were supposed to be eradicated from the face of the earth. Sakura was told she was the absolute last of her kin. Indeed apparently she is the last Healer. So that means that the other two remaining Members were puppeteers? That's why she was _specially nominated? _No…it can't be!

Was a Clan supposed to give birth to two species? The term 'unique' was not enough to satisfy Sakura's curiosity. Maybe that was the special nomination for-…

Oh…this is so confusing and…strange.

_Last Haruno Healer_…it sounded…peculiar…odd…and being last is always cold…

Were the two last Haruno her parents? This doesn't seem to be the case. If they were her parents they would have come to greet her like Ino's and Hinata's and Temari's closest relatives did.

So the secretary from before might have been right after all. Could Sakura have an older brother waiting for her somewhere around? Somewhere in this very room? A Supernatural Aniki? Someone to call Ni-san? A family to rely on, despite being a Philax?

And then the most hard and painful realization hit her. It was worse than the previous momentarily migraine.

U-Uchi- Uchiha Clan?

They have got to be joking….

Sakura couldn't help it. She insatiably jerked her head towards the great grandstand in front of her. Her sharp emerald eyes wandering, drifting, researching, inspecting and then…every wire connected.

She gasped.

Now standing before her up straight and clapping vividly, with eyes locked on her were the so hated and yet so unbelievably loved… Uchiha Kyoudai (=Brothers).

Uchiha Itachi was there, proud as always, enthralling, appealing like a God like he always was. And now that man was standing before Haruno Sakura in the Revelation Day, snickering and applauding for her, charcoal eyes locked on the petite pinkette. In this very day, when she was about to acquire a Master to serve, at this very day and at this very place were the Noblest of Noble Clans were situated, it didn't make sense for him to be there….

And just next to Itachi, if you looked at his left, a divine but sadistically smirking, devious Sasuke… _The_ Uchiha Sasuke, as mesmerizing and dazzling as ever, was surprisingly clapping as well. Onyx clashed with emerald again, and for once more Sakura felt trapped, captivated, caged in those never ending pools of inviting darkness and purification.

Indeed…he was staring at Sakura now and the girl couldn't help the goose bumps and jitters that traveled down her spine and overwhelmed her body. Hopefully her bewilderment and agitation was not as tangible as Sakura feared it was.

He was so beautiful, Sasuke was so…enticing, his way of standing was in a way sensual, seductive, magical, spellbinding.

They both were astounding, wonderful with their formal suits and enthralling mesmerizing visages, dark eyes, and tall figures.

Next to Itachi, at his right side, was a sullen man, standing proudly as an eagle, a lion, a King, a god of wrath and silence that commanded and spelled veneration and awe. He resembled the two Uchihas a lot, especially the oldest one, like family members do. Sakura's guess was that he probably was their father.

He surely was intimidating and looked quite stern and strict. He possessed some of Sasuke and Itachi's features but the most distinctive one was the coldness, that so much resembled Sasuke's frosty glares and nerve-wrecking smirks. He couldn't be more distant relative than an Uncle. It just couldn't be.

Next to Sasuke was a middle-aged woman -although you would never have guessed her real age if you were not a Philax- almost identical to the younger Uchiha. She was pale, elegant and in a few words beautiful, astounding, breathtaking. Was she their mother? It certainly looks like it… No wonder her sons turned out this way. She had Sakura gape and gawk at her beauty and proud and elegant posture, at her dark eyes that darted kindness and at the same time igniting flames of decisiveness and power.

And then, Sakura perceived another detail that made her heart beat erratically, by…probably fear and horror. The dark man standing in the shadows some moments ago resting on the resplendent throne was now up, applauding indifferently, unceremoniously for the young guardian. But…he did bother to applaud at all, right?

Uchiha…Alpha List of Honor…It can't be.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" a boisterous voice called. Sakura whirled her head to face the source. Just two seats away from Sasuke a blonde young man with unruly hair and shining smile stood, whistling and clapping like a five year old, waved at her excitedly.

Uzumaki Clan…Alpha List of Honor…

No. Damn. Way!

"Sakura, you are gawking." She heard a voice chiding.

The rosette snapped her head to face Ino at her left with eyes wide, full of astonishment and wonderment.

"Did you see-?" Sakura trailed off.

"Aa. When I stepped forth. They are…"

"Naruto-kun is…he called for me too when I stepped forward." Hinata mumbled and tightened her grip at her own hands.

Except though from the almost perpetually hyperactive Naruto, there was another 'greeting' at hand, that demanded Sakura's attention.

Why did the Uchiha Clan greet and welcome her? Was that a joke? A scoff? Did Sasuke plan this all to humiliate her? Could he?

Oh Kami-sama! Please have mercy!

"You have a family, ne?" another voice addressed Sakura. The pinkette whirled her head again to face Tenten next to Ino, looking at Sakura completely flabbergasted too.

"That's your problem? You turned out an Elemental, my Clan is 'special', Naruto and that stupid bastard, Sasuke are Alpha Nobles and that's your question, Tenten?" Sakura asked appalled, whispering and yet not. It was a loud whisper perfectly suited for scolding her dear friend.

"Are you even supposed to chit-chat? Sasuke-kun is looking at us!" Karin reproved them glaring at the girls from her place at Tenten's left side. Sakura couldn't restrain herself from glaring back at Karin grimly.

Now will you look at that! Karin found out that she is an Alpha and now no one is ever going to hear the end of it. Peachy…just peachy! That was all that Sakura wanted and needed to make her feel her life is 'complete'.

"Actually, there is not only the Uchiha and the Uzumaki. Look closer." Temari whispered too with her eyes locked on the grandstand.

"What?" Sakura mumbled but she could not say or do anything else at this point. It was the turn for the last Philax to present herself now.

"Lastly, for a second time we have Konan of the deceased Shinigami Clan of Elementals, included in the Beta List of Honor, as an Elemental of Paper." The announcer said and many kinds of whispers and even hooters could be heard from all the grandstands.

Sakura turned to see Konan, who still was undeterred, but the pinkette felt horrible inside, even though Sakura was not to be blamed for that whatsoever.

Why such treatment for Konan-senpai?

The blue-haired maiden stepped forward but she never bowed, nor did she make any move to acknowledge or react for anything on the matter other than stepping forward to meet the girls' line. She was looking stoic and apathetic, probably waiting for unraveled mysteries to be discovered by or within the ranks of Nobility.

Nobody knew what exactly Konan was waiting for. Sakura surely didn't.

"And again we welcome you Philax Konan of the Shinigami Clan of Ame and we are looking forward into cooperating with you at last." The man said seemingly apathetically, but Sakura could detect his acute scowl and slightly demeaning tone.

What on earth did Konan do last time here? Could it be so horrible as to deserve such harsh treatment?

Why is this world so damn crazy anyway?

The blue-haired Philax took her place at Hinata's right, making the line of Philakes start from the left with Temari followed by Karin, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and lastly at the right end, Konan.

All girls stood proudly, elegantly, nobly, haughtily but not arrogantly like the true Warriors they were.

"Now I can proudly present you the Noble males granted the honorable concession of obtaining a trained Philax." The announcer declared stoically. Sakura focused her gaze on the man and was finally collected enough to read the small tablet he had on his costume reading "Yamashiro Aoba".

Some kind of hasty movements could be detected at the front grandstand. It seemed like the Noble heirs considered the last announcement as their cue to present themselves.

Sakura swallowed hard again. She dared not look at the grandstand so she tried to perceive their moves just by hearing and maybe by using her peripheral vision.

Apparently, the Heirs -and most likely their parents just behind them- took their places at the front row of the grandstand standing imperiously, royally, their every breath spelling regality.

The pink-haired guardian tried to suppress and hopefully abate and defuse her fears and decided to counter properly, by facing and taking down the impediment, the problem, the cause of trepidation and agony head on for the sole purpose of wining and conquering the presented challenge.

Sakura couldn't help but gawk again though. It was probably unfortunate that she could now make out their faces. It would probably be better is she couldn't. It would be best and wishful thinking that she couldn't, because now there was only a slim chance for Sakura to eradicate the feeling of fear from inside her shocked heart.

The line of male Heirs of the Supernatural Nobility evoked powerful shivers that run down Sakura's spine. Her eyes widen in awe. Having met some of the people now presented to her should make her feel better, safer, reassured and hardly as surprised as she was now. And yet this feeling of reverence and regard that was now threateningly emerging could never be ignored. Were those feelings supposed to be there? It's true that she has encountered _them_ before but now they looked..._different_.

They were intimidating, royal, Noble to the core….

Most likely the other girls thought so as well. Only Temari and Konan were still stoic and calm. Temari must have found out when she stepped forward, at least that's what her nods and reactions indicated. Konan though…well Konan…

"And let the party begin…." Konan mumbled, gaining the attention of all the rest of the Philakes.

"Konan-senpai, you knew about this?" Ino asked beyond shocked.

"Of course I did." She bluntly retorted.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Tenten asked back with their newly-invented 'scolding-whisper' of indignation.

"I vowed for secrecy, remember?" Konan simply said winking at Sakura and Hinata who were merely speechless.

"Firstly, as usual, the Nobles of the Alpha List of Honor." Aoba-san started again glancing at his papers, at the Noble heirs on the grandstand and at the young Philakes still standing on the smallest stand closer to the ground.

"Heir of the Hyuuga Clan of dojutsu users Vampires, Alpha List of Honor: Hyuuga Neji-sama."

At this announcement the acclamations were ten times greater than those meant for the Philakes if that was even possible. Sakura was now slightly, just a tiny bit jealous, but then again this was to be expected. The Noble Clan heirs were living in the Supernatural World since the day they were born. They have connections, they have established relationships and most likely they have made a name for themselves already. Sakura and the Philakes could not match that. The girls were the new-comers.

The proud Hyuuga majestically stepped forward, in the same manner as the girls did before, but Neji was much too elegant, much too splendid to compare, and finally bowed with grace unmatched.

Neji's formal suit was simply dazzling on him, his long brown hair mesmerizing, his moon-like eyes enthralling.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes for an infinitesimal moment. So that explains many many things.

How stupid of them not to realize it. The evidence was there, right?

And yet Sakura knew this was not entirely the girls' fault….

This was intentional from the very beginning! They purposely placed all of them in the same class. Damn the Council and their sick sadistic games!

"So you are indeed related, Hina-chan." Ino murmured only for the girls to hear. Hinata on the other hand was simply glued, staring at Neji in awe.

"Next, is the one Heir that chose to delay the appointment of a Philax five years ago; the Heir of the Uchiha Clan of dojutsu users Vampires, Alpha List of Honor: Uchiha Itachi-sama."

Well, that was indeed... that was all it took for the swooning and cheering, the hollers and clamors to shake the building from beneath, staggering even the roots, making every object, every person vibrate ferociously.

Itachi imperiously walked forward and bowed gently, smiling at the crowd, especially at the young -and for crying out loud at the older- women who started screaming like fervent teenagers much to Sakura's utter shock and bewilderment.

"Welcome back Itachi-sama!"

"Itachi-sama, look here! Here!"

"Please consider marrying my daughter!"

"Uchiha-sama, you look amazing!"

Sakura gasped at those cries of desperation. So crazy fan girls do exist in the Supernatural World too… Damn! No one can be saved from their dangerous claws after all no matter where one may go?

Poor Itachi-san! Eehh…no…Itachi-_sama _would be the right suffix. Itachi was not just the kind drop-dead gorgeous senior anymore. He was an Alpha Vampire Noble and... a soon to-be Master of a Philax.

Itachi as gentle and gracious as always smiled kindly and bowed again like a proper gentleman refusing though to acknowledge the most outrageous comments he received.

What is all this? Sakura felt exasperated. Is it a serious Ceremony or a musical concert? Is it just Sakura or have they indeed 'transformed' the Holy Ceremony to something un-virtuous? Even the announcer speaks like he is declaring the new Model of the year (which mind you was not that inaccurate since those boys were damn handsome.)

Ok…blaming the announcer probably was irrational, but can you blame Sakura for being spiteful towards all those people swooning around members of the Uchiha Clan?

Sakura though managed to grasp another piece of information. Aoba-san mentioned the connotation 'dojutsu users' meaning people who utilize eye techniques like the Byakugan. Did the Uchihas posses something similar? If that's the case, another pile of questions and doubts was about to be dissolved at last and hopefully Sakura will finally unbind the rope and reveal the secret code behind the puzzle. Hopefully…

And with Itachi being here as the Heir, Sakura was left with another pile of questions that arose just recently, in fact they were created the moment Sakura dared look again at Itachi's left where _he_ stood.

"Now, part of the reason why Itachi-sama was late to receive a Guardian: The second-born of the Uchiha Clan of dojutsu users Vampires, and the first second-born to meet the necessary conditions of the Fourth Guideline of the Pact for centuries, Uchiha Sasuke-sama. Please step forward if you may."

"Sasuke-sama! You have grown up!"

"Sasuke-kun! You look just like Itachi-sama!"

"Congratulations for your achievement Sasuke-sama!"

"Can I be the mother of your children, Sasuke-sama?"

That one with the children…She had heard that before in school from those mentally deranged fan-girls. Sakura was left in a state of unbidden sock. And she used to think that the members of the Supernatural world had more sense and dignity. How can someone even considering voicing such things especially in a moment like this? This is unforgivable, so measly, so humiliating for Sakura's taste. She felt disgusted.

The reaction Sasuke's presence instigated to the crowd was now to be expected. It seems like no Uchiha can pass unnoticed wherever they might go.

Sasuke was not as kind as Itachi. Instead, he bowed slightly and kept his cold and stern look, not sparing a look towards the Supernatural fandom.

Sakura would never admit that but she was quite thankful Sasuke did not seem to care about the cat calls and clamors. At the same time, she was quite jealous. All those hopes for staying away from the Uchiha temptation and the obnoxiousness of the obsessed Uchiha fandom were long gone now too.

While the pinkette was contemplating, she unexpectedly felt paralyzed again, like a mental attack was aiming at her once more this evening. Focusing back on reality and her surroundings, she was able to locate the latest cause of her sudden paralysis. It was not hard to guess anymore…

She knew...

Yes…Sasuke did not look at his fandom, but why on earth was he staring at Sakura of all people now? In the midst of all these acclamations and screams why did he chose to set his cold, intimidating, unfaltering but highly mesmerizing shining and yet dark gaze on a certain pink-haired and emerald-eyed guardian?

Sakura swallowed slowly and countered with a stare as well, but in the end she was not able to hold it for long and averted her gaze.

"Sasuke-kun you are so beautiful." Sakura heard a sigh and a whisper full of longing. That one voice though was a lot closer that it was supposed to be…

All of the Philakes turned and darted accusing glares to Karin who seemed completely infatuated with Sasuke once again.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Tenten scolded the red-haired and hit her on the sides, earning a growl and a frosty glower in return from the red-haired Philax.

"As you have probably realized Itachi-sama and Sasuke-sama stand here together, under the statements of the Fourth guideline of the Pact, therefore they will be sharing the same Philax girl." Aoba added, making all the girls shiver and gulp (ok except from Konan who was still apathetic and indifferent)

Sakura was not that surprised or astonished anymore. There was no other interpretation, since Itachi was the firstborn and Heir to their Clan. Except if they weren't really brothers, which was nearly impossible with their looks.

As a matter of fact though, pondering about it, the Pact never really excluded any of the first-born males from the right to acquire a Philax, even if the said males were not the Heirs of a Clan. And yet, hardly any male ever received a Philax anymore if he is not destined to lead a Clan someday. The girls meant for Philakes are very few anymore, so the heirs had to take priority inevitably.

The perpetual problem of decreasing numbers…most of the females brought to the Academy, cannot achieve the level of prowess needed to be name Guardians. Some of them even die training, trying to gain back the right to be members of the Supernatural World, under the crime of…..

What was their crime? What did they do to deserve to be tossed away from their families and clans, without powers? What did the females do to deserve this?

At any rate, it's no wonder that the second and third born daughters are only married to Nobility. There are not enough first-born females available. Actually there is none! They are either bound to serve as Guardians or condemned to a meaningless death, before even reaching adulthood. In both cases the risk of death never wanes, it's always there to hunt them down and swallow them alive in a mayhem of obscurity.

Coming back to reality, Sakura couldn't help but feel her heartbeat quicken again almost racing.

There was actually a possibility, no scratch that, **it's a fact** that one of the girls is actually going to serve Itachi and Sasuke as a Philax. Both of them…Itachi and Sasuke, Sasuke and Itachi…as Philax…. That was a lot for Sakura to swallow so suddenly.

The younger ones of the Philakes veered their heads for an infinitesimal moment just to face the pink-haired guardian and then turned forward again as quickly as they whirled.

"Well, it's time to test Ino's instincts."

"What is that supposed to mean, Bun-Bun?" Ino asked lowly, but still it was more like a snarl.

"Didn't you say you had a feeling you are going to get two Masters? Right back at you now! Let's see how you will manage."

"Ha, you wish! I will be the one to get Sasuke-kun!"

"Is it really the time to argue for Sasuke, Karin?" Sakura strafed the other girl as retaliation for before. If Sakura could now give a crooked an impish smile for being able to scold Karin, she definitely would. Alas, they were in the middle of the Ceremony and people were still looking at them intensely.

"Why not? Do you want them stupid Pinky?"

"Will you all shut it?" Temari's voice pierced their ears, even though she was silent enough to still be discreet.

"Do you think I will be able to get Neji-san and go back to my Clan?" Hinata wondered out loud, but she was being too silent, so only Sakura and Konan, who were just next to her, could listen to her words accurately.

"They don't usually do that for balance reasons. Probably you will end up in another Clan, Hinata." Konan told the timid girl and Hinata nodded mutely.

"Next in line: Heir to Uzumaki Clan of Werewolves, Alpha List of Honor: Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto-sama!"

"Werewolves rule, dattebayo!" Naruto excitedly exclaimed earning a light –almost invisible for the audience- punch from Sasuke (who was right next to the blonde) and stepped forward to bow and greet the crowd.

Surprisingly, Naruto had a fandom almost as large as the Uchiha brothers had. Well… It is the hyperactive and perpetually loud and excited Naruto after all.

"Good luck Hina-chan!" a low voice was heard making one girl turn worriedly to face the source.

"Wh-what…what do you mean, Sakura-san?" Hinata meekly asked the pinkette.

Sakura simply chuckled and winked at Hinata. The shy Hyuuga changed all tinges of red upon following Sakura's eyes, only to spot none other than Naruto who just then winked over to Hinata playfully. The kind Hyuuga girl gasped and almost fainted once again.

"Now, another exception coming from the Uzumaki Clan of Werewolves again. The Rinnegan User of the Uzumaki Clan of Werewolves, Alpha List of Honor, due to the individuality of the dojutsu Rinnegan abilities he possesses, will be guarded by a proper Philax. Uzumaki Nagato-sama if you may..."

Sakura's eyes followed Nagato's proud and silent steps and his soft bow of the head and then turned to Konan, who was staring at her friend with utter indifference still plastered on her face. How can she be so calm about it? She might have seen that coming, but this was something to leave a person _at least_ astonished.

"Those were our Nobles from the Alpha List. Now let me announce the heirs from the Beta List in alphabetical order." The man named Aoba continued when the applauding finally came to an end.

"The Heir of the Hozuki Clan of Elementals, Beta List of Honor, the Water Elemental Hozuki Suigetsu-sama."

Sakura's eyes followed Suigetsu's brisk movements carefully.

"Not him!" Karin squealed in shock and desperation. That ought to be enough to make Karin stop swooning over Sasuke for some moments.

"Whoa…what is that Karin? Is something wrong with Suigetsu-kun? The _Water Elemental_ Suigetsu-_sama_ to be exact?" Ino teased making Tenten and Sakura chuckle. Karin tapped her leg once and stubbornly forced a look of total impassiveness to appear on her face.

Sakura shook her head and huffed. Have they actually realized that they were in the middle of the Court's Great Hall and everyone could easily look at them and realize what they were saying and doing?

Probably not.

Suigetsu bowed and took his place swiftly with Sakura's unwavering gaze examining the Water Elemental pondering on many many options and possibilities.

The pinkette couldn't help but gulp again. Was she going to end up with Suigetsu as a Master? Suigetsu indeed is nice and funny, but still…why Sakura's heart ached so profusely now? What was the problem? It's not exactly that she cares who her Master will be. The only thing she should be concerned about it to serve with brilliance and excellence. The identity of the Master doesn't matter, right?

Not to mention that Temari, Hinata and Karin belong to Clans of the Alpha List. What chance, what hope could Sakura have? But…hope for what? What does Sakura wish for in the end?

"The Heir of the Inuzuka Clan of Werewolves, Beta List of Honor, Inuzuka Kiba-sama."

Emerald eyes widened once again. Kiba as well? The pinkette bit her bottom lip fiercely. Why didn't she notice Kiba sooner? Were the Uchihas that much dazzling? Was Naruto that much distracting? Was it so difficult to move her gaze a little to the right and solve the mystery? Was it too much? Sakura now felt stupid.

'What's wrong with me, dammit?'. In this inward question a small timid voice, almost silent whispered one nearly incomprehensible word: 'Love'. Or was it '_in_ love' what the voice said?

At this point Sakura was ready to encounter everything and anything anymore. Who might be next? Yes…Sakura will take it, she will take the damn hit! What's the worse than can happen now? At this point everything can be expected.

Kiba now bowed as the others did and had a grin of utter glee plastered on his face. He was rather amused it seems….

"Oh Kami-sama!" Ino abruptly cupped her mouth with her palms.

"What, Ino?" Sakura glared at the blonde for making a ruckus all of a sudden.

"Kiba...Kiba is getting an- I mean…Sakura what if-"

"Will you shut up after all or will I have to clobber you?" Temari chided again and the girls turned back to their original positions silently, like scolded students. Ino's eyes were closed in concentration and deep contemplation.

"And lastly the Heir to the Nara Clan of Shadow Elementals, Beta List of Honor, the Elemental controlling Shadows Nara Shikamaru-sama!"

Shikamaru naturally looked as lazy as ever, but his clothes were surprisingly flattering. Sakura could almost hear him mumble 'So troublesome' while bowing. _Poor Shikamaru…_

A large grin crawled on Sakura's face now and all Philakes whirled their heads slowly to face a blushing Temari. The older blonde of the group blushed even more upon detecting her teasing friends, that looked at her intensely and meaningfully, with raised eyebrows full of unspoken accusations.

"Don't look at me like that!" The girls simply snickered.

Now that all the Heirs were presented Sakura felt like she had the chance to gaze around the room. Since most of the notorious gang were here it was only rational for the rest to be around as well. Soon enough Sakura managed to spot people that she had probably guessed that they were there, watching and most likely laughing at the girls' naive ignorance.

Did all of them know before-hand? Did they all make fun of the girls' nescience ? It did not seem like it actually. In any case they must have found out _recently_ too though.

At the Beta Nobles section -or what seemed like it was the Beta Section- proudly stood Akimichi Choji, Aburame Shino and surprisingly (for some) Sasori-senpai. The red-haired stared back at Sakura when she looked at him, thus the girl soon averted her eyes away, not wanting to be submitted under his mysterious questioning eyes.

Some seats further to the front Sakura happily spotted Kurenai-sensei along with a tanned dark haired man who probably was Sarutobi Asuma, Kurenai's Master. A little to the right was none other than Hana-senpai seating next to a weird looking boy with paint all over his face. Sakura's guess is that he was probably her own Master.

What surprised Sakura though was the red-haired boy sitting next to Hana-senpai's Noble. He was silent and had a stern look on his eyes. He even had a kanji tattoo on his forehead. Whatever plagued the young Nobleman must have been terrible, because the boy was now displaying infallible sighs of insomnia and nearly unmanageable frustration as well. The young man locked his eyes on Sakura's for an infinitesimal moment and then averted his gaze impassively.

This night was like a staring and 'flickering-eyes' game it seems. Sakura's jade orbs were almost tired of capturing so many 'visual information' while also striving to hide from unbidden terrible foes the entire time.

Foes...were those people around really enemies? Perhaps it was just a misunderstanding, perhaps it was Sakura's trepidation kicking. But...Why did it feel so dangerous and stressing to be in the Great Hall now?

"Those are my brothers." Temari whispered nodding over to the men Sakura was just looking at.

"The one next to Hana-senpai?" Tenten asked enthusiastically.

"Hai. That's Kankuro. The one next to him is Gaara."

"They are not bad…" Ino murmured rubbing her jaw, but soon Sakura slapped her hand away.

"Behave! People are looking at us. What are the Nobles going to say when they see you ogling Temari-senpai's brothers, that mind you happen to be Alpha Noblemen?" Sakura strictly reminded Ino who pouted but followed Sakura's advice nonetheless.

On the right grandstand for the Regular Population Sakura could now recognize some of Konan's friends who desperately tried to gain her attention all this time, to no avail though. Kisame-senpai, Deidara-senpai and Hidan-senpai were all there and applauding and whistling. Just next to them was a young man that immediately made Sakura want to hit something. Was that jerk, that simpleton, that swine named Sai a regular too?

Maybe hitting him later is the best way for Sakura to release her anxiety.

On the left grandstand for the various Representatives, Sakura was able -and of course excited and blissful- to see the beloved Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei, the Committee Representative of the College Yamato-san and other acquaintances from the Academy days. In the front row and closer to the Nobles stood the perpetually beautiful and elegant Senju Tsunade along with Jiraiya-sama conversing with another serpent-like man with extremely pale complexion and long dark hair. That last man was quite spooky for Sakura's taste. He evoked a storm of jitters on Sakura's body but the kind girl was not yet able to pinpoint the reason.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now we are about to commence the Selection procedure and then the traditional Ritual. For those of you who are not aware, the Ritual process is derived from the Ancient Vampires' and Werewolves' mating rituals. This litigation binds the Philax with her Master of every species in an absolute way, but still leaves the Heirs with the liberty to meet and seal their bonding with their destined Mate at the appropriate time." Aoba explained.

Sakura blinked some times. So, they were going to submit the Philakes to a procedure very much like Vampires' and Werewolves' mating? But…mating with Vampires and Werewolves included…something….

"Don't worry. You are not going to submit you to _that part._ This Ritual is derived from the Mating Procedures, but it's not the same. They will leave that last part for the mates obviously." Konan answered as if reading Sakura's thoughts.

Sakura nodded in understanding and sighed deeply.

'Yokatta…(=Thank God)" Sakura thought mentally. But was it really the time to thank Kami? The selection is not yet over. Nothing is certain yet. Many questions rise again and again in Sakura's mind nearly causing the girl a headache.

But what was the problem? As far Sakura is concerned they are all nice -more or less. She shouldn't mind. At least the girls know who they are dealing with.

It's going to be fine. Perfectly fine, right?_  
_

Sakura huffed and remained silent, ready to hear the verdict.

"Now. I am requesting for the Glorious President of the Imperial Court and current Head of the Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan, Namikaze Minato-sama to share a word with us before the Selection, as tradition commands." Aoba said and suddenly a blonde man with stunning cerulean eyes got up from his chair and moved forward, where the Heirs stood. Almost immediately a large wave of applauding flooded the Great Hall.

"So this is the President of the Court? He looks so nice and young…" Ino murmured in Sakura's ear and the pinkette nodded affirmatively. Uzumaki Clan Head he says? So that means he is-

"He looks so much like-" but Tenten was cut off before she finished her sentence, because this man named Minato stood in a nearby podium placed on the grandstand and started talking with a sweet and kind masculine voice.

"So, it is my turn to welcome you tonight in this Revelation day." He started and the applauding finally stopped. "I am glad and of course honored for being able to witness this year's Ceremony, especially as the Court President, but as a parent as well." The blonde man emitted vibes of trust, happiness, reliance…he made Sakura feel safe, blissful. So that's where Naruto got this side of his personality.

Yes, Sakura was now certain. This man must be Naruto's Father for sure.

"But first I would like to address to the new Philakes." Minato said setting his beautiful eyes at the girls.

"Welcome back to the Supernatural World after so many years of absence. Your families and Clans and of course the Court, the Council we are all delighted to see your amazing progress and if I may say, we do expect many things from your generation. Not only we have exceptional Philakes but we do have exceptional Heirs to take care of now too." Minato said smiling and glancing at the boys who applauded and cheered for the kind man.

"From my place, not only as the Court President, but as the father of one of them, I would like to ask you to take care of all of the boys, since I consider them all my children and they are indeed the bright future of our world. Even though some of them definitely going to be a little demanding to please." he said with a wide honest smile adorning his lips, while his eyes flickered meaningfully to some of the male Nobles waiting to be granted Guardians.

At that last sentence some people from the audience laughed, other giggled, while some others simply shook their heads.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh too. This man was so pleasant, so kind, so nice, he vented something so...invigorating. All this time Sakura thought that the Court and especially the President would be stern and sour, really flamboyant and not accepting any failure whatsoever. And yet this man was so…so…different…genuine…sweet.

However, it was more than obvious that Namikaze Minato was the exception and not the rule, since many of the other Alpha Nobles were indeed matching the 'stern' and 'sour' characterization. But the Court President was indeed something else.

This man made Sakura wish she would be lucky enough to have Naruto as a Master. That would most definitely be an adventure worth living.

"Lastly, I want you all to bear this in mind: We, the last generation, were met with something I do not wish anyone of you to ever experience." Minato started again and a deafening silence ruled the Great Hall, destroying the cheering atmosphere from before.

"I, Uchiha Fugaku, Hyuuga Hiashi and Nara Shikaku are only few examples of the tragedy that took place all those years ago. As most of you know, by experience, history books or even gossip we lamentably lost our Philakes in their line of Duty."

Minato's speech made Sakura and the rest of the girls shiver. He looked sad, pained, crestfallen, like he still mourns for a distant tragedy. The fact that Philakes died was more than enough to touch the girls' hearts. But having an Alpha Noble experience such distress over the incident only made the statement far heavier to bear.

So there are people that actually care for their Guardians.

At this exact moment, Sakura's green eyes instinctively flew to meet a pair of obsidian. Why was he looking at her again?

Why was Uchiha Sasuke, an Alpha Noble Vampire looking at her now?

Sakura swallowed slowly and held her gaze at him for a while, longer than before, until he finally averted his gaze again and craned his neck to whisper something to Itachi.

Then, the older male's face muscles winced a little and he now set his dark eyes to Sakura too.

Having both of them looking at her was overwhelming. Sakura felt so self-conscious, so bare…Thus, she moved her eyes and chose to stare at the other Heirs like the always cheerful and smiling Naruto.

The blonde Werewolf though was already focused on something else. Sakura followed the path his azure eyes forged only to meet a certain Hyuuga girl standing just next to Sakura.

The pinkette couldn't contain her smile.

"Thus, I promised myself not to allow such a disaster to happen again. I am now asking of you, Heirs of Nobility, and gallant Philakes. Take care of each other. It's the Guardian's duty to protect, but no Master has the 'luxury' or the right to let his Philax die. You are all aware of the dangers we are now facing. You can all feel it… Therefore, that's my only request. Cherish each other! I hope we have a wonderful Selection. Thank you for you undivided attention." Minato finished and the members of the Supernatural World all cheered for the Court President.

Even the bashful girls were now all applauding him for this wonderful and touching speech. The young Philakes never thought an Alpha Noble would ever allow them to feel important, essential, wanted, not mere expendable tools.

"Thank you Minato-sama. Before the official start of the crucial part of our Ceremony I would like to call forth his majesty Uchiha Madara-sama. It's an honor to have him with us this day, the only one of our Holy Ancestors left alive."

A somber glacial wave of ice and melancholy engulfed the room. Now no cheering could be heard.

The dark figure from the shadows slowly emerged to meet the eyes of all, Nobles, Regulars and Philakes.

His cold voice echoed in the silent Hall and made Sakura's nape hair stand and jitters travel around her entire body.

"What I have to say, is that I expect this one generation of Philakes to be proved worthy of their title. The people of my generation, we all wanted to reassure and secure the survival of our species. The danger never left us, so the least I expect is strong Guardians to protect the Heirs of Nobility, the perpetuators of our royalty, of our precious bloodlines. Let's have a fair Selection."

The acclamations this time were not genuine. They were born from fear, hesitation, horror, tremor.

"Thank you for the honor my Lord." Aoba bowed to the liege and some of the Alpha Nobles conversed with him for some seconds.

Sakura gulped again.

"That was…"Tenten whispered.

"...pleasant…"Ino continued with a grim face, that not suited her at all.

"Stay away from him!" a strict voice came from their right.

"Konan-senpai, what are-…"

"Stay away as much as you can." She repeated making the girls hush.

Then the heavy burned of realization hit her. This man was one of the Holy Ancestors; he was there when the Pact was sighed. He could even have made some of the Rules. He is one of the people responsible for the girls' current state.

Sakura couldn't decide. Was she supposed to be furious, irate, or glad and honored?

"The Clan Heads had already received the Philakes personal files and lists after the Revelation Meeting. May the heirs now converse with the Clan Leaders and Elders and reach a verdict for their selection. After the end of the procedure the Philakes will be finally officially appointed."

* * *

*****Uzagi Clan: A made-up name for Tenten. I think usagi means bunny and I tried to 'play' with words, since Tenten is as sweet as a little bunny and her 'buns' also remind me of a bunny. I didn't want to use Usagi so I made it Uzagi. I don't know if that means something else though...

* * *

**In case you need to refresh your memory or understand some things more clearly here is the Supernatural 'Government' System:**

Council:The members are mostly some Beta Nobles but respected regulars can participate too. They are responsible for the Committee, the Academy and the regular population. Their decisions are very important and they are the ones more or less organizing the system of the supernatural world. It is revealed that they are working secretly with the 'mysterious' man behind the Court's back to complete some kind of plan. They resemble a less formal Court and they take care of more mundane things. The members we have seen are mostly 'made up Naruto characters', like the Yamashiro Councilman. Yamashiro is Aoba's last name but that's not him.

Court: They are from the absolute elite, like a Council exclusively from the Nobles and only the Nobles can participate, even though most of the Nobles(especially the snotty Alpha that refuse to accept any kind of agreement due to perpetual and arrogant stubbornness ) do not like to show up in the meetings. They stand higher in the hierarchy than the Council. Their job it to solve the problems between Nobles, arrange the rituals and other affairs strictly concerning Nobility. They are not usually interested on the Academy or the young Philakes. They only pay any heed to them when the ritual and the year of Revelation is close and the young Noblemen have to acquire a Guardian. The _**President**_ of the Holy Imperial Court is now Namikaze Minato, **_Vice President_** and **_Military Commander_** is Uchiha Fugaku. Nara Shikaku is the _**Imperial Strategist**_ and Minato's and Fugaku's right arm. Inoichi Yamanaka is also a member, along with other Clan Heads that aren't yet revealed. The Court members are supposed to be snotty and arrogant according to many but their place and abilities still remain a bit of a mystery.

The Council and the Court are 'supposed' to work together in harmony.

Committee: This 'organization' was made after the Pact was signed and it's like a sub-division helping the Higher-ups. Their job is mostly to help the Philakes, find the newborn girls and guide them to the Academy. Members we have seen until now: Hayate, Yamato, Morino Ibiki and some other 'nameless' members. They are like the 'errand-boys' so to speak and they follow the Council's orders mostly. The Court does not usually bother with them.

The Court, the Council and the Committee are _**'The Great C's of the Supernatural World'. **(I understand that this might be confusing but the fact that all important 'foundations' have the same initial letter was intended.) **  
**_

Academy: The school for Philakes. This is where the girls used to 'live' in their younger years (later they move alone, outside of the Academy just like our girls did) and train constantly. Tsunade is in charge of it. Some of the teachers are: Mitarashi Anko, Yuhi Kurenai, Hatake Kakashi and occasionally Konan.

The Ancestor: Uchiha Madara. One of the Holy Ancestors that signed and designed the Pact of Trust and Commitment. His place supposedly holds no practical significance. He is standing as an Honored Member of the old times, since he is the only one of the Ancestors still alive.

* * *

**Author's note:** This is definitely shorter that the last chapters. I am sorry I could not give this whole chapter to you right away. I was planning it differently with all the Ceremony in it. I was forced to make some alternations. At least now I got to update faster than I was 'supposed' to... I know I said I did not want this to drag any longer than Ch. 12 but this just couldn't be done. I am honestly sorry for that 'inconvenience'. I am so so sorry for keeping you waiting, but after hours and hours of contemplating I finally decided that this is the best option. I was torturing myself endlessly and hitting my head on the keyboard for not being able to decide. Please tell me if the chapter was good enough. If you feel the need to flame me please use a PM and do it discreetly because lately I get easily discouraged. Well if you want me to get discouraged that's another thing... T.T

Did you find the note above about the system helpful? If yes I have another thing in mind to be more of help for you. Please tell me what you think.

Please do not hesitate to review! It will make me so so so happy and eager to write like crazy! I will try to update as fast as I can, but if I have your support it will be so much easier...


	13. Revelation Ceremony: The Guardian Ritual

**_Thank you so much for your reviews_**: **xXLindy-ChanXx831, Nuria Sato, Bianca K, SasuSakuKawaii, ILoveSxS, pen's outburst, LadyMartel4000, OXPrimrosexAngelXO, Whadeby, ChErRyBlOsSoM274, Raikiri80, Nameless Blossom,Wings Of Silver Wishes, sasukeisthebest, LovelySakura777, TuRuchiSaya ****!**

_** Special thanks **to_** Nameless Blossom **_for proof-reading this chapter! Thank you for your precious help!_**  
**

**sasukeisthebest: **Oh I hope you are alright after the Hurricane**.** It's ok, since you got time to review eventually. I am glad and thankful for that**. **You don't have to be sorry. ^.^ Hunger Games? O.O You are right I suppose. Some points are indeed similar, but I really haven't noticed before. You know I think the Hunger Games are inspired by the Minotaur's myth (if you have ever heard of it) and the tributes they sent to him. I must had something like that in mind. Honestly, I have no idea how this story came to me. About Madara: Hm, you are not right, but you are not utterly wrong either. All I can say is that no girl tried to kill him. ;) Oh that would really be a mess...don't tempt me to write things like that. ^.~ :P Thanks for your review!**  
**

**LovelySakura777: **Oh I understand how you feel. Life is so busy indeed. How can we enjoy it if we don't have enough time for it? T.T I want more time and rest! Oh so you think that Madara is good-looking as well? O.O I think that too, even though I can really compare him with Sasuke or Itachi. Damn those Uchihas and their good looks! :P I agree wholeheartedly with you. Raise your hands everyone if you want Uchihas to appear in real life! :D Hm interesting theory you have there ;) I am pleased to inform you that the Ritual is finally here and some questions might be answered soon. ^.^ For your second review: Don't worry about me my dear friend. You should worry about my keyboard though. ^.^' As for the system. I will try to do something for all those information, so I won't include them in this chapter too. Thanks for letting me know if they were helpful. I will try to have more things cleared soon.**  
**

**A/N:**_ I am sorry for not updating earlier. T.T I am extremely busy lately. I hope the next chapter will be posted soon enough. Needless to say I haven't finished it yet like I wanted to, but I decided to post this one at last. Maybe your feedback will be the answer to my problems._ ^_^_ It always is...I hope you like this chappie!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story.

* * *

**.****:Binds of My Duty and Love:.**

**Chapter 13 **

**~Revelation Ceremony~**

**~Part 2~ **

**~The Guardian Ritual~**

* * *

_Remember today, for it is the beginning of always. Today marks the __**start**__ of a brave new future filled with all your dreams can hold. Think truly to the future and make those dreams come true._

* * *

In the vast sea of lights, hanging from the resplendent red burgundy walls, a torch's fire trembled, just like the fire now playing on her emerald eyes.

She heaved a sighed and closed her eyelids for a second. Her legs had started turning sour. The Guardians to-be were standing there unmoving all this time. Yes, the Philakes were strong, but why should they torture the girls like that? Sakura hadn't had enough sleep for day and she felt slightly weak from the blood transaction too. In this stressful situation any kind of alleviation could do wonders to their tormented hearts. But of course the higher-ups did not really care of the well-being of others. Was it too much to provide the girls with a place to sit for a while? Just to appease them a little...

"If the Vampire and Werewolf Clans wish for blood samples they may ask." Another member of probably the Council said while the Heirs were having a secretive and yet open conversation with their Fathers and other Clan Elders animatedly.

Sakura couldn't help it. She felt cursed, compelled. There was not other option than focusing on Sasuke. The young man was now confabulating with his brother calmly and the two seemed to turn to the man she previously identified as their father. If Sakura recalls correctly from Minato's speech his name probably must be Fugaku.

Soon enough the murmurs emanating from the Clans' small gatherings wrapped the room into an uncomfortable feeling of pregnant anticipation. The obtrusive feeling of anxiety the ambiance emitted towards her caused Sakura's heart to palpitate uncontrollably.

Suddenly, something _different_ occurred. The three Uchiha men along with some of the Clan's Representatives and Elders carefully climbed the stairs leading to the top of the grandstand. This gesture did not seem any unexpected for the rest of the Nobility. The Vampire men soon gathered in a circle around the so feared occupant of the resplendent throne placed up there. They were there to finally speak with the Ancestor. Sakura thought for a moment that she perceived small chair-like furniture encompass the glorious center one. Did they anticipate the Uchiha Clan to station themselves at the top of the grandstand to consult? Was this a familiar custom?

In a peculiar stressing way all these made perfect sense. The man named Madara...He is the Holy Ancestor of the Uchiha Clan. It's only rational to ask for his opinion for such a pressing, urgent and highly important matter. In all honesty though Sakura was sure that they simply did not have another choice on the matter whatsoever. He evidently seemed highly authoritative, enough to order and command everyone around to his will.

The girl...Did she have any hope not to stare, not to be filled with stifling anticipation?

After some more moments of heart and mind-squelching whispering and presumably consulting, Sasuke's Father turned to a Council Representative stationed some steps away, precisely to tend to this Clan's needs.

"The Uchiha Clan requests for the blood samples." he ordered sternly.

Sakura nearly ricocheted. She had to blink repeatedly to finally vanquish the tears she constantly and stubbornly refused to shed. No. They were not tears of fear. They were droplets emanating from something dwelling far deeper in her soul that dread did. It was so difficult to explain. Was it stress? A trembling thirst for answers, a pulsating need to rinse away the doubts and embrace the truth the end of this night promised to bring?

Following and commemorating the strict demand, seven glasses full of a deep scarlet liquid were presented in front of the Ancestor and the other Uchihas.

"Is that _our_ blood?" Tenten lowly asked in a state of unbidden panic.

"I think yes." Sakura whispered back with eyes locked on the bizarre unraveling scene.

The feared Ancestor stood up and wrapped his cold slender fingers around one of the lavish glasses, slowly proceeding to the next, smelling each liquid, savoring the scent.

Shortly, Uchiha Fugaku -evidently standing as the official Head of the Clan- was asked words Sakura could not entirely decipher. The older man beckoned incomprehensible nods to his elder son, and then to Sasuke, probably -judging by the reaction- abetting them to step closer in order to 'examine' and state their personal opinions about the glasses' contents as well.

Now most of the people in the Hall were staring at the Uchiha Clan with no shame, hungry to observe and decode their interaction and inaudible words.

The Hyuuga Clan, that was easily distinguishable because of their unusual breath-taking eyes, were not even slightly bothered to pry on the Uchihas, probably because of their pride. Neither they asked for blood samples to satiate their questions concerning 'the best Guardian choice possible'. The Uzumaki, Nara and the Inuzuka Clan did not seem to care about the blood either, but they did glance over the Uchihas. The Hozuki Clan, on the other hand, apparently was curious enough to set their eyes on the Vampire Clan for longer.

Sakura's humble conjecture was that the blood testing was all the Ancestor's doing. It certainly did seem so. Sasuke and Itachi did not appear that much merry about the blood display anyway. Neither did the Uchiha Clan Head. Maybe they do not usually prefer to expose their _food preferences_ publicly. They did not voice or displayed their disapproval over the matter either though. At least not in Sakura's eyes.

Finally the ancient man properly placed one of the glasses in his sizeable and probably extremely icy hands. To Sakura's dread and consternation he sipped just a small portion of the vermillion liquid. Now there is not even one single doubt that this one is a Vampire.

Uchiha Madara offered the glass to an apathetic Itachi, who rather obediently took in the scent one more time, but he did not drink at all. Itachi passed the sample over to his stern brother, who appeared to contemplate a lot about drinking or not. Eventually Sasuke took a small sip and turned to his Father and their Ancestor, with a look of daunting apathy plastered on his handsome features. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if he liked what he tasted.

"The Inuzuka Clan, the Nara Clan and the Hozuki Clan have stated their preferences. We will start the selection when the Hyuuga Clan, the Uchiha Clan and the Uzumaki Clan are ready as well." Aoba announced compelling most of the 'normal' Uchihas to whirl slightly and face the other members of Nobility, but not all of them did.

The Holy Ancestor nonchalantly, and not in the least bit concerned about the previous announcement, pointed something to Fugaku and the man nodded sternly in return. This sternness though was laced with a acknowledgment of a measured obedience.

"The Uzumaki Clan is ready." They announced from the Werewolves' Clan side, where Naruto was sitting along with the Court President, Nagato-senpai and a beautiful woman with stunning long red hair.

During Sakura's eyes' trip to wander around the room and observe, the young Guardian couldn't help but halt upon meeting the aforementioned woman. She was beautiful! Was she Naruto's or maybe Nagato's mother?

Sakura whirled her head again to satisfy her need not to miss a single detail concerning the affairs of the Uchiha Clan. She was completely fascinated by them, that she could never deny.

Mentally she hoped, she longed, she craved for the answer to set her heart ablaze. She yearned for a fire like no other, able to cremate any obstacle and unravel the path towards the ultimate truth that hopefully will be the answer she so wished for. Can she ever be fortunate and blessed enough to even will such things?

"What on earth are they conversing about all this time? They are killing me!" Ino whispered angrily in Sakura's ear.

"Ino, you blonde psycho, don't you try to steal other people's deserved positions!" Tenten hissed at the blonde nodding over to Sakura's place without the last realizing it.

"I am not!"

"Good for you blondie because I will be the one the Uchiha Clan will pick. I am an Alpha, you see!" Karin scowled.

"Temari-senpai and Hinata-chan are Alphas too, Karin!" Sakura pointed out, catching the irking vibes Karin's perpetually squealing voice sent to her.

"Sakura-san, it's okay…" Hinata whispered in Sakura's ear reaching for her hand.

"Leave it. Just be patient." Temari huffed lowly.

"So what if they are? Hinata is not that strong anyway." Karin spoke indifferently. Sakura felt her blood boil, ready to punch the living daylights out of the stupid red-head's insolent mouth.

"What did you just say?" she bit out loudly.

The pink-haired girl immediately slapped her mouth, but it was too late. The entire Hall heard her distinguishable voice.

All eyes focused on her. Even the Hyuuga and the Uchiha Clan, that were yet to decide, all focused on Sakura. And what irony that was. The Hyuuga Clan haughtily refused to look over the Uchiha, but a simple girl talking a little louder than normal was enough to alert them? The rosette inwardly cursed herself and wished for the earth to open and suck her in forever.

The pink-haired Guardian dared to set her eyes on the object of her interest and was not surprised to see that Sasuke was staring grimly at her now. She swallowed slowly again and murmured a half-hearted: "I am sorry." bowing her head to everybody. Thankfully they seemed to accept the apology and whirled to complete their unfinished business. Sakura sighed deeply. It took a lot of time for her to find the courage to raise her head again.

"Hmph, little Sakura just ridiculed herself." Karin scoffed; the rest of the Philakes glaring daggers at her mocking tongue.

"Hinata is not weak, you imbecile. Now shut it! And you dare call yourself a Noble Guardian!" Tenten hissed.

"Please stop! It's not the time to argue." Hinata said desperately, trying to play the referee once again and wasn't that tiring...

Karin. What's wrong with her all of a sudden? Such hostility was highly unexpected to appear, even coming her brash personality. The girls wore masks full of contempt and disgust for the Uzumaki member of the company and simply opted to ignore her from now on. This is the only way to save her from strangulation _or worse. _There is a limit on how much a nuisance can one be. Even Ino, who seemed to enjoy Karin's company at times, was clearly exasperated_._ It was not the time fo_r _that. Not now._  
_

"I will be so damn glad when they won't choose you. I will make sure to rub it on your face until you shed your skin!" Ino whispered angrily at Karin who simply frowned.

"The Hyuuga Clan is ready." The Council member announced again.

Now that only left the Uchiha Clan; they have probably realized. Not that they minded having all the others waiting. They were Alpha Nobles and they belong to the Vampire Race to boot. What could they possibly fear?

"It is the best choice, Fugaku." Sakura managed to hear –or more specifically resorted to lip-reading- the Ancestor talking with the Uchiha Clan Head.

"So be it then." Fugaku responded. Swiftly he excused himself and climbed down the stairs along with his other clansmen and his two sons to claim their previous positions at the front of the grandstand, where all Masters-to-be were patiently waiting.

Sakura was deeply contemplating. They did not look like they argued over anything on the matter. They appeared to more or less incline and converge towards the same direction. Sakura had a feeling, a peculiar inkling that it was a decision all four male Vampires of higher standing -even amongst their own Clan- that practically directly affected the final verdict, agreed upon.

"The Uchiha Clan is ready. If the Clan Heads are so kind as to honor us with their presence and their selection results in the side table of the Council, please?" a man asked courteously.

Uchiha Fugaku was already there in a matter of seconds, since he was the closest to the said spread. Namikaze Minato soon approached the table the Councilman was sitting too, nodding over to his Vice President animatedly. A stern man from the Hyuuga Clan met them in a couple of seconds. The Hyuuga Clan Head shared a couple of words with the other Alpha Noblemen, a look of impassiveness already ghosted his face.

"Sakura-san, that's my Tou-sama." Hinata whispered only for the pinkette to hear.

"Really Hinata? Then Neji is...?"

"Iie. I think he is my cousin." Sakura nodded in understanding and locked her eyes on the Clan Leaders that soon gathered around. The Clan Heads delivered some leaflets, some more, some less papers than the rest. After changing a couple of words and consulting with each other, with the 'interference' of the Council member responsible for the procedure to be completed, they imperiously and proudly returned back to their Clans. In a matter of seconds they joined their Heirs, or more specifically and generally the young men expecting a Philax(since not all of them were destined to lead their respective Clans) It looked like they finally have reached an overall agreement.

"Please please let it be good!" Sakura heard Ino mumble with her eyes closed like chanting an ancient spell.

Tenten had her eyelids shut too and her palms tight like praying to any deity available to help her. Karin clenched her fists and bit her thumb's nail. Temari stood there proudly, stoically like Konan did. Hinata was poking her index fingers with each other, catching long deep breaths to avoid fainting.

"Kami-sama, help us." Sakura huffed and inwardly prayed as well cherishing the small moments of silence, before the real torment begins. The so-called peace though was doomed not to last long.

"Oh I will be damned! I just-…"

"What now? Can't you see we were all focused?" the pinkette admonished her blonde friend with a pout.

"What is it Ino? Did something hit you again and you suffered a concussion? It better be important enough for you to upset and interrupt me like that." asked Tenten in an annoyed manner, quitting her prayers.

"It just came to me! They are all friends Bun-Bun! We will probably be seeing each other a lot like sensei told us." Ino evidently could not contain her excitement. Tenten gawked in incredulity.

Definitely that made Sakura's heart lighten and eased her worries a lot, but the angst and the insufferable agony was yet to dissolve and leave the girl to finally enjoy some peace of mind.

"The Clans' brief gatherings concluded to a fair judgement. The Philax Selection is now complete!" Aoba declared. "I will now proceed to announce the names of the Heirs and their new Philakes. I am obliged to inform you that the Alpha Nobles' choice was first and foremost priority like our tradition commands. Now the Philax announced may step forward where a small podium will be placed. The respective Masters are to soon follow the Guardians for the Ritual to begin. A Committee and a Council Representative will be there to guide you accordingly."

As the man's voice echoed throughout the room, seven peculiar podiums were placed some steps in front of the Philakes and the assigned Representatives stood next to the wooden objects -now embellished with vermillion silk fabrics and something that looked like old parchments- to help the process to continue.

Sakura's heart was threatening to escape its confines, namely the girl's chest, and fly away, never to be seen again. But…things were relatively good, fortunate, even wonderful. The girls knew what to expect, isn't that right? They were more or less acquainted with those men, that was already made clear. It could have been worse.

Sakura couldn't help but ponder and wonder incessantly though: if she did not know the possible Masters she most probably would not be so shocked and worried right now. If only _he_ wasn't… _they_ weren't here to set her hear an mind aflame...

"Firstly, the Philax chosen for the Heir of the Uzumaki Clan, Uzumaki Naruto-sama is…"

Sakura felt the hair on the nape of her neck stand erect and cold sweat enveloping her. It felt like the ground collapsed. Moments seemed like ages. She was certain she must have just swallowed cold and sharp gravel, that smothered her wind pipe.

"…is the Honorable Philax from the Hyuuga Clan of the Alpha List of Honor, Hyuuga Hinata."

_Breathe..._

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

_Exhale._

Sakura could not hold her face muscles. She smiled widely full with glee. Cheering and applauding could be heard all around them, circling them into a incessant trap of abashing, debilitating noise. But Hinata was yet to move.

"Hina-chan?" Sakura called but Hinata was simply flabbergasted, aghast and completely unable to move or acknowledge anything.

"Hinata move!" Konan commanded and compelled Hinata to finally connect with reality and make the first timid step. Only one, a timid one, a small one.

Naruto as impatient and enthusiastic as ever, was by now at the other side of their podium waiting for Hinata to come, smiling brightly like only Naruto knew how. A smiling sunshine indeed. Finally, Hinata coyly reached Naruto and set her pearly eyes on his shimmering azure ones.

"Hinata-chan, I guess we are now stuck together, dattebayo. Please bear with me and I promise to protect you as well." The blonde Werewolf said and bowed kindly to the girl. He certainly looked utterly delighted about the Philax he got himself.

"U-Uzu-Uzumaki-sama-"she stuttered. "You don't have to say such things! I promise to protect you with all my might!" Hinata said bowing more profoundly than Naruto. Sakura was sure Hinata was now flustered achieving a color on her cheeks far deeper than the normal hue of red. Naruto gently took Hinata's hands and smiled tenderly.

"Please just call me Naruto like you used to. I am counting on you, Hinata-chan. Please count on me too." He said titling his head to the left.

"My little girl is now a woman. My Hina-chan is all grown up." Ino cried theatrically while pulling Sakura's long hair playfully.

"Stop that!" Sakura slapped Ino's irritating fingers away from her hair.

"The Philax chosen for the Heir of the Hyuuga Clan, Hyuuga Neji-sama is…"

Sakura was supposed to be used to feel anguish by now, so it was not that surprising that the feelings now flooding her system appeared again. And yet nothing could make things easier now, not even habit could. Will this torture ever end?

But could it be? Could it really be? Was Neji the one?

"…is the Elemental controlling Metal from the lost Uzagi Clan, Tenten."

"Oh my Gosh Bun-Bun!" Ino screeched. Tenten was simply aghast. For some moments she was standing agape, gawking at practically nothing, nowhere and nobody.

Did _the_ Hyuuga Neji just choose Tenten as his Guardian? Tenten…the nameless Philax from the Beta List? Not an Alpha? Not Temari-senpai? Not the strong Elemental Sabaku Temari but Tenten?

Neji on the other hand had his eyebrows raised and he was staring at the sweet brunette, in a questioning and most of all challenging manner. And what Tenten could never do is back down from a challenge. She clenched her fists and did not cower for one bit. Swiftly she walked towards her podium and faced the Hyuuga decisively.

"So we meet again, Hyuuga-sama." Tenten said and bowed her head in courtesy. Neji smirked and bowed his head slightly too.

"Indeed, Philax Tenten, mistress of Metal." That way of addressing left all the girls –but most of all Tenten herself- gape once again. Ino whistled ridiculously close to Sakura's ear, irking the hell out of her.

"Will you stop pestering me!" Sakura growled at Ino, who looked quite blissful and jubilant.

"No. Absolutely not. Enjoy the last moments of pleasant Ino torturing before it's too late my dear Sakura." Ino winked and giggled. Sakura pouted at her, but in all truthfulness she was more than grateful. Ino's excitement and playfulness made Sakura happy as well. Plus, two of their friends now had the best Master there were for each one of them. She should celebrate for such a fortunate development.

"So, is your other name Bun-Bun?" Naruto asked Tenten from his podium making Tenten grit her teeth and clench her fists.

"Naruto-sama. That's just a nickname." Hinata told him lowly and Naruto scratched the back of his head with a pout.

"Nickname?"

"Like how you call the Uchiha teme, Naruto." Neji huffed and explained.

"Aa. I see. Now that makes sense. Why is Ino calling you teme, Tenten?" Tenten and Neji slapped their head against their palms and shook their heads indignantly. Sakura giggled along with Ino just a couple of meters away.

"The Philax chosen for the Heir of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Itachi-sama and the second son of the Head of the Clan, Uchiha Sasuke-sama is…."

"OH KAMI! GOD FORBID IT! PLEASE LET IT NOT BE THE RED HEAD!" Ino squealed loudly, but her voice was so high-pitched that probably no one understood what she actually meant.

Sakura on the other hand was ready to pee her pants from agony. And here she was, thinking that she was by no used to this trepidation. It was daunting, debilitating, abashing to just stand there and wait. But wait for what thing exactly? Execution? The pinkette clenched her all too sweaty fists and bit her bottom lip ruthlessly.

"Good luck, Pinkie!" Temari winked at Sakura, but the younger girl could not even nod now. Karin was tapping her feet against the red carpet and gritted her teeth in anticipation. Almost nothing was left from her long painted nails anymore.

_Focus on breathing again_!

_Focus Sakura!_

_Inhale _

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

"Are we at the Oscar Awards? Say the damn name already!" Ino hissed.

"…is the last Healer of the Haruno Clan of the Beta List of Honor, Haruno Sakura."

"BANZAI! KARIN RIGHT BACK AT YOU!" Ino started screaming and hopping around clapping her hands. Karin was simply about to faint. Sakura…well Sakura had no breath left, no heart to beat anymore. Her spiritual and physical body lost all connection. Nothing could function properly.

"Sakura, congratulations!" Konan whispered in Sakura's right ear and patting her back encouragingly.

"Yahoo! My Forehead is now officially a Philax!" Ino exclaimed enveloping an aghast, senseless, unmoving and utterly abashed Sakura into a tight bear hug.

When when the air became an urgent necessity needed to be 'cured' immediately, Sakura realized where she actually was. And of course she managed to grasp that, beside the shock, she was still very much alive. _For now_. Thus, she needed to satisfy her body's needs. Like breathing.

"I-Ino-can't br-breathe!" Sakura tried to say, while also trying to gain back her stolen breath.

"Come on blondie. You have made enough of a ruckus already!" Temari –meaning the other blondie- said while trying to pull Ino away from Sakura. The pinkette cleared her throat and tried to gain back her senses. She needed to recover soon. There was no other option.

"This is where you start walking." Konan whispered in Sakura's ear again emboldening the girl, abetting her to move forward like she was expected to.

The pinkette ricocheted unexpectedly, jolted her body like being electrocuted and attempted to finally propel herself towards the podium. Soon enough she was finally marching briskly towards her destination, only to find the two Uchihas arriving at the place around the same time.

"Good evening Sakura-san. So we meet again." Itachi smiled and winked at her playfully.

"U-Uchiha-sama. It is truly an honor to be of your service." Sakura bowed her head while hearing a person uttering the same usual and beyond irritating 'hn'.

"The pleasure is all mine. And please at least call me by my first name. I thought we had made some progress last time we talked together." Sakura nodded mutely. "However, I am afraid you will be the one of all your fellow Guardians to shoulder double the burden now because of us, my petite pinkette." Itachi told her still smiling kindly.

'_Oh…you have no idea…_ ' Sakura inwardly sighed and scoffed. Another most peachy situation to find herself into.

"Please...this is my honor and pleasure, Itachi-sama." she managed to utter out at last. She stood proudly again now facing her second Master. On the other side of the spectrum, Sasuke was staring at her acutely, but now she did not have the liberty to retort rudely, or even retort at all maybe.

"Uchiha-sama." she bowed to Sasuke now, but that definitely did not sit well within her. She never imagined bowing at Sasuke, let alone having him as her Master, the one whose will she was obliged to follow and fulfill irrevocably and unconditionally. Sasuke did not nod or move to acknowledge her. He only set his firm gaze at her, rendering Sakura unable to move any muscle at any command of her own will.

"I swear to protect both of you with all my power, even with my life."

"Hora, hora sweetie. Remember what Minato-sama said. This is not a one-sided relationship." Itachi said chuckling a little bit.

Of course the term 'one-sided relationship' had a double meaning for Sakura now. That's another sign that she is indeed taking everything in double. If the term was used with Sakura's meaning, it's _definitely_ an one-sided relationship.

"Either way my duty and life's goal is to protect you. Both of you, Itachi-sama. I will not fail, I promise you." Sakura bowed her head one more time.

"Hn. And the obnoxious pink-haired human is now magically transformed into an almost full-fledged Philax. It's a pity though…" Sasuke commented with his arms crossed over her chest.

_Almost a full- fledged Philax?_

"Uchiha-sama, if I may, I will have you know that my training it considered full and complete alright. And what exactly is the pity may I ask? Are you not satisfied with me?" This way of talking... and to Sasuke of all people...It sounded quite misplaced to Sakura's ears, but that was how it was supposed to be.

"Sasuke, do not be rude again." Itachi glared at his younger brother and chastised lowly.

"I am not." Sasuke whispered his retort "And, Haruno." he turned to the girl. "We haven't completed the Ritual yet, so your powers are still sealed, right? You are expected to at least know that much. Where is the 'full' in this situation?" Sasuke remarked and arched his fine eyebrow. As much as Sakura did not want to admit it, he was right.

"Indeed Uchiha-sama. But you still have not clarified what is the 'pity'." Sakura dared to retort. Itachi couldn't help but slightly snicker at this highly zestful interaction.

"Hm…you did not stay faithful to your word, Sa-ku-ra." he drawled shoving his hands on his pants' pockets like he always did. That form of teasing again; then use of her name. It almost made Sakura melt against her will. But thankfully she held her ground effectively.

"I am sorry, but I still fail to understand you point." Sasuke simply gave her one of his infamous smirks.

"So much for _not_ worshiping me, Haruno." He chortled wickedly. Sakura once again felt her blood boil and slapped herself mentally.

_Damn it! Hell! He is absolutely right! I did say that at Naruto's cake gathering didn't I? _And lamentably now that one match ended in favor of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura's Vampire Master.

"I suppose you are right about that, Uchiha-sama." Sakura said 'merrily', trying to hide her frustration. It's unbecoming for a Philax to punch her Master right? It must be. That doesn't mean though that it _should_ be. Especially now that her fists tickled for retaliation.

"Now...Do _I_ really have to be the one to make the proper introductions?" Itachi huffed glancing over at Sasuke who was evidently extremely busy glowering at the young Guardian. Too busy to even respond of course. Thus, Itachi found the right leverage to act accordingly.

"Call him Sasuke please, Sakura-san. It certainly feels bizarre to think that someone addresses my otouto as Uchiha-sama. Plus, this is just going to inflate his ego, which is not a good thing for any of us as you have probably realized." And of course with Itachi being the Heir he was the foremost priority. _He _was practically **The **Master, so Sakura_ had_ to obey.

"As you wish Itachi-sama."

Sasuke hissed lowly, quite exasperated that Itachi made the choice for him "Tsk. I could have arranged everything myself Itachi." The older Uchiha simply shrugged.

"Of course little brother. If you have paid attention to what I was saying seconds ago." Itachi murmured just as lowly only for Sasuke to hear."But knowing you and this _grudge_ you have towards females, you could have just let Sakura-san call you Uchiha-sama until you just get bored or sated of it _or_ be 'nice' enough to allow her to skip the unnecessary formalities. I just hastened the whole thing a little bit, since you made no move to remedy this." Itachi winked and smirked to his brother.

"Yare yare! Saku-chan is the Uchiha Clan's Philax after all." A familiar and in other occasions definitely sweet voice was heard from Sakura's left. The tone of this remark did not register well in Sakura's mind.

"Tenten…."

"Yes Saku-chan?"

"Have you experienced the magnitude of my Saku-punch lately?" Sakura asked quietly faking a wide and immensely dangerous and impish smile. The brunette swallowed hard. The enthusiastic and teasing ambiance she had previously created now vanished under Sakura's frosty glare.

"No. Not really. And I would rather not have that now in my first day of _work_. Swollen face. Not good." Tenten joked waving her hands deterrent-ly in a placating manner.

"Then we have an understanding." Sakura said, her face still plastered with a fake smile and clenched her fists until her joints clicked.

Sakura inwardly slapped herself again. She was definitely acting like an idiot now, but it was not an utterly conscious reaction. What bewilderment can do is truly a wonder sometimes. The most anxious people can turn into little kids, to assure a form of defense from the troublesome feelings plaguing their senses. It was the _ultimate_ safeguard. Sakura now realized what the people meant by it.

The four boys twitched their eyebrows upon watching their Philakes bicker so leisurely. Naruto even rubbed the nape of his head in puzzlement.

"Hehe, I don't really get all of it, but that's so funny!" the blonde boy exclaimed enthusiastically. "Teme don't have that face again, ne? Smile a little!" Naruto grinned over to Sasuke. The glare he earned in return could even make a lion cower.

"Hn. Mind your own business, dobe!"

"Again you are being- wait hey TEME! Stop calling me dobe in front of the girls!" Naruto hissed desperately, trying to save some of his dignity. "Man, I will spare you this time and not fight, just because I am curious to see how the night ends."

"_Spare_ me you say? Thank Kami for your _kindness._" Sasuke scoffed quietly, careful not to be seen by unwanted others.

"What was that now, ha?" Naruto hollered.

"Shut up!" Neji barked towards Naruto and Itachi shook his head in indignation.

"Dobe shut your annoying mouth. I swear I will kill you next time you try ridiculing all of us again in front of everyone!" Sasuke growled only for Naruto to hear, but the blond pretended not to listen and stuck his tongue out to Sasuke without the others noticing it. At least he _tried_ not to be noticed.

"Naruto!"

"But Itachi-ni…"

"Don't press his buttons. You know how he is. Behave." Naruto gave a pout in return. Sasuke only glowered at the older man grimly and nearly hissed but the older brother chuckled again. Sakura, on the other hand, glanced at Tenten for a second and sucked her bottom lip, questions and doubts yet to be dissolved welled up within her.

"The Philax chosen for the Heir of the Inuzuka Clan, Inuzuka Kiba-sama is…"

"Sak who do you think?" Tenten whispered for Sakura to hear. The pinkette shrugged in question.

"I can only hope."

"…is the Telepath of the Yamanaka Clan of the Beta List of Honor, Yamanaka Ino."

"BANZAI!" the same voice as the last time exclaimed.

"Is she always like that?" Itachi rustled his question looking at the blonde with arched eyebrows.

"Depends. Sometimes you have to knock her out to save yourself." Sakura answered quite indifferently and Itachi snickered. Sasuke's smirk widened without his will commanding it. The younger Uchiha struggled to hide that smirk away from the _dangerous_ green eyes.

"Sakura!" Ino ran over and trapped the pinkette in another bear hug.

"Ino, you are making a scene!"

"Iie. It was worse some years earlier. My Tou-chan had brought me to observe the Ceremony and you see-." Naruto commented looking at Ino.

"Seriously? What could be worse than Ino? " Tenten asked puzzled interjecting Naruto.

"It was quite a _dreadful_ year." Neji huffed indignantly.

"Behold ladies and gentlemen! The great Inuzuka Kiba is here!" the boy announced himself and approached Ino's podium earning multiple glares and shaking of heads in return. Neji pinched his nose in desperation. Ino released Sakura abruptly and ricocheted finally running towards her own proper position.

"Thank you for choosing me, Master Kiba-sama!" she bowed merrily.

"I am looking forward to our cooperation, honey!" Kiba looked really self-complacent upon listening to Ino's words.

"Oi, Kiba, drop that smug look. You are dangerously like Teme." Sasuke glared once again at Naruto -who appeared undeterred nonetheless- and Kiba frowned angrily.

"The Philax chosen for the Heir of the Nara Clan, Nara Shikamaru-sama is the Wind Elemental from the Sabaku Clan of the Alpha List of Honor, Sabaku Temari!" Sakura couldn't contain the foxy and so Naruto-like grin that settled on her face.

"Temari-senpai!" Ino waved frantically when the older blonde reached her own podium at last.

"Hush Ino!" Sakura scolded her, but Ino simply stuck her tongue out at the rosette.

"So, Nara-sama…." Temari trailed off while bowing to Shikamaru. She might have bowed, but in a way Temari's bow was steal a tacit display of determination and pride.

"As troublesome as it is, I guess you are stuck with me. Let's work together, shall we?"

"Surely, Nara-sama."

"Good grief! Keep it at my first name, please!" Shikamaru seemed quite indignant.

"As you wish _Shikamaru_-sama." Temari gave him a small smile.

"Welcome to the party Shikamaru!" Kiba smirked.

"Welcome Shikamaru!" Naruto waved like greeting his friend after years of separation.

"I think there is something you have misunderstood." Neji sweat-dropped and massages his temples sighing.

"Leave it. Lost case." Sasuke told Neji, who simply huffed in return.

The older Uchiha leaned over to Sakura. "See? Craziness can work for both sides." Itachi remarked with a wink probably attempting to cheer her up. The young Guardian felt her abashed heart relax a little more now.

"The Philax chosen for the Heir of the Hozuki Clan, Hozuki Suigetsu-sama is…"

"Make my wish come true, make my wish come true!" Ino chanted again.

"What is she doing?" Naruto asked.

"Wishing for Suigetsu-kun's damnation, probably." Tenten flatly answered.

"What do you mean?"

"…is the Honorable Philax from the Uzumaki Clan of the Alpha List of Honor, Uzumaki Karin."

"REVENGE IS SWEET!" Ino exclaimed and clapped her hands. "Crap. I have to apologize to Suigetsu-_sama _now, ne?" she pouted whirling to face an indignant and highly irked Karin.

"Shut up blondie!"

"Oh Karin...don't get angry. Be happy! I know the way! Just sing with me!" she said jumping around preparing to find something _suitable_ for the occasion. Sakura was the one that felt unmanageable desperation gather inside of her now.

Is Ino completely out of her mind? What on earth is that reaction? That hideous ineptness -because it was going to be treated as such by the Nobles- she so bluntly displayed?

"Ino, don't even dare! Get a hold of yourself! Is it really the time to sing? Really?" Sakura pointed out with an indignant hiss and widened her eyes in exasperation.

"Oh there is always time for singing, Honorable Philax of the _Uchiha_ Clan…" Ino smirked looking at Karin wickedly behind her shoulder.

"I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" Karin growled.

"Yare, yare. I knew she was wild, but geez."

Ino bowed apologetically to the white-haired Elemental who just arrived. "Suigetsu-sama, I am sorry to say that, but I kind of wished for this to happen. I am afraid I jinxed you. I apologize for your misfortune."

"My condolences man." Kiba patted Suigetsu's back. _Yeah...like Kiba did not need condolences..._

"No worries. I always wanted to be a Wolf tamer." Suigetsu grinned, showing of his sharp teeth. Wait! _Sharp_? Were they always sharp like this?

"I swear to be of your service Hozuki-_sama_…" Karin said in all the reluctance in the world.

"Good girl. And if you behave I promise to walk you to Sasuke and Itachi here for your morning stroll." The laughter now was far louder and Karin's blush and exasperation multiplied. That must have hurt...

"If you have to bring _that_ with you, stay away Suigetsu!"

"Sasuke, how many times will I have to tell you to be nice?" Itachi scolded Sasuke lowly, only for Sasuke and Sakura to hear.

"Tsk. Fine! Then go deal with the red-head and I will be the one to leave and take a _walk_. Does that sound fair to you?" Sasuke mocked leaving incomprehensible -for Sakura- innuendos flow around the atmosphere. What on earth has Sasuke endured before? Itachi seemed to contemplate a little and whirled his head to study Karin. After some seconds he focused back on his own Philax and glanced at Suigetsu.

"I would rather prefer you stay away, Suigetsu-kun." Itachi finally said quite merrily. Sakura could not contain her subtle snicker anymore.

"The last Philax chosen for the Rinnegan User of the Uzumaki Clan, Uzumaki Nagato-sama, is the Elemental Konan of Amegakure."

That last one of course was not a surprise. Sakura indulged into studying everyone else's expressions. However, there was one specific person, whose expression did not leave Sakura with an infallible outcome of the man's intentions. Itachi's visage changed dramatically upon seeing his two friends, but not in a way Sakura could decipher. It felt like he had something to hide, something to worry and yet not. In the end the young woman opted not to bother about it, at least for now.

Konan and Nagato did not talk whatsoever. They simply nodded to each other, acknowledging each other's presence.

"And the Ritual may now begin." Aoba declared.

Sakura took a deep breath and focused on the weird podium before her trying to study it as much as she could before the Ritual begins.

"Now now, please Noble Lords and my dear Philax present me your right hands." A uncannily familiar voice reached Sakura's ears. The girl turned only to find the Representative responsible for the three of them.

"Shiranui-sensei?"

Indeed, Shiranui Genma, one of the College teachers was indeed there and Sakura couldn't help but gape. The label on his chest read "Shiranui Genma, Committee Representative Class 3".

Was there actually a normal person teaching in Konoha College after all?

"Nice to see you too Haruno-kun. Now, if you please." He beckoned Sakura to give her hand. The girl immediately obliged.

Sasuke and Itachi did not look surprised that Genma was here. Probably they have seen him before as a Committee member. At least that was what Sakura presumed. In actuality she had no certain way to know, since the two Uchiha males hardly ever expressed any kind of easily-read feelings for Sakura to scrutinize.

When the man took the three hands of Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi the lights in the entire hall went out simultaneously, wrapping the Great Hall into an unmarred darkness. Only blackness, obscurity remained. No one seemed surprised though. The Philakes might have been, but none of them dared to voice their fears, especially in front of everybody and specifically to their Masters-to-be.

A moment later, the Great Hall was again laminated beautifully by thousands of candles and beautiful ancient torches, that Sakura never had seen before. Most of the candles were gold, silver, black and red and they flowed around the resplendent room like flying or be guided by invisible strings. The scene did not resemble anything 'normal' anymore. The eerie luminescence adorned everyone's faces with an uncanny ethereal color. It made them pale, intimidating, mysterious. It gave the Ritual a Medieval and magical touch of sorts.

"May the proctors begin." A male voice echoed through the dead of the silence.

Sakura twirled her head to watch the people around her, the only ones she could currently perceive because of the highly dim light. She could distinguish their faces, but only because she was exceptionally trained. The most lucid thing though was the dark eyes now flickering on Sakura's jade ones.

"I will now pierce your fingers. I want you three to place your blood inside the circle drawn on the parchment in front of you, if you please. Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama you are kindly requested to activate your dojutsu for the process to be completed successfully." Sakura burnt the instructions in her mind and felt the hair on her neck and hands stand erect. The two Uchihas nodded mutely and blinked once.

The old parchment placed on the scarlet silk fabric that covered the podium indeed was embellished with black circles. The smaller one was drawn in front of where Sakura stood, its circumference embellished with old scriptions. A slightly larger one was located in front of Sasuke, with different patterns adorning it. The largest of all was in front of Itachi. The inscription for Itachi's circle was slightly more readable, if you were familiar with the ancient language. All of them were linked on the center, forming one much more tiny circle with another old inscription framing the center orb, just like the edges of the entire paper.

"Your parchment is different than the rest. We almost never had two Masters before." Genma explained without looking at the three, guessing their thoughts and questions.

"Ladies first." he said after examining Sakura's hand like the two vampires' before turning completely to her, now knowing which finger to pierce.

Sakura did not even blink when the needle perforated her small index finger. The blood though was strangely much for such a small laceration. So that's why the woman said that she was going to need the orange juice.

At that very second a small storm of sighs and growls could be heard from just across Sakura. They were hardly audible. The pink-haired Philax locked her eyes on the young men now staring at her bleeding finger.

Yes…they are Vampires…it makes sense to be intrigued of blood. Sakura thought she saw Sasuke and Itachi gulp. Before long, Sakura quickly placed her finger on her circle, the blood dripping and smearing the parchment.

"Please have some patience, Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama. You will soon be alleviated."

_Alleviated?_ Did he mean with…blood?

"Could you hurry?" Sasuke asked impatiently with a husky voice.

Strange...What made him so stressed all of a sudden?

"Hai, sir!" Genma said and proceeded to pierce the males' fingers too.

While Itachi and Sasuke placed their fingers on their respective places Genma-sensei stepped back. Sakura glanced confusingly at him, but soon focused back on the podium.

That was something worth admiring.

The three blood pools soon were 'trapped' inside the old paper, giving it a hue of coruscating red. Soon enough, three lines of the deep vermillion blood were guided all by themselves, like they were attracted from a strong magnet, finally reaching the center smallest orb. In the process, the admired lines of the red liquid that so strongly smelled like metal and salt, danced forming small crescent and circular designs. They were performing a ritual on their own.

When the three scarlet lines met each other, they looked like swirling, dancing with each other, intertwining in an endless mass of vermilion, forming a ball of never ending haze, a bizarre and yet so very powerful little tornado.

The blood then transformed. It changed shape, form, color. It turned into a fire Sakura had never seen before.

Her eyes widened and she couldn't even breathe. The blood just converted into ferocious flames, burning in the center of the old parchment and now illuminating the facial features of the people around it along with the plethora of candles.

She wasn't sure if that was supposed to happen with the other Philakes and their Masters. She had no way to know. She was inescapably glued on the ruby roaming fire, that seemed to burn everything the light of its flames brushed upon. The vermillion flames were ferocious and yet the parchment was not destroyed at all. How was it even possible?

Everything was silent. Everyone was silent. Only the magical fire was moving, waltzing in a mysterious predetermined shindig. All were fixated on the hypnotizing flames. Red, a newly invented hue of red, was depicted on emerald and onyx.

Onyx?

Why wasn't onyx there? It was supposed to be onyx and yet it wasn't.

Sakura's head jerked towards the two Nobles. Their eyes...the usual enthralling obsidian was not there anymore. It was replaced, long forsaken, in order to give it's place to the most vibrant vermillion that Sakura has ever seen. The scarlet orbs were adorned with black tomoes, like comas.

Did Shiranui-sensei say dojutsu some moments ago? Why was Sakura so late to make the connection? Could it be? _Sharingan_? The Legendary Sharingan? The Uchiha Clan is the one that has it? Sakura was flabbergasted.

Tenten's words from long ago, when Sakura was shocked after meeting the two Uchiha Brothers in the silent classroom, registered in Sakura's mind._ " I think you were just hallucinating. There is no way someone has red eyes that can cause the other person to be trapped into an illusion or something like that. No Regular, not even a Noble... let alone a mere human. I never heard of such thing."_

And it was the only rational thing to consider. The pinkette could not make the connection either. Nobody did and the reason was quite simple.

Of course Sakura knew about the Sharingan. She knows everything about it from the Academy days being the diligent bookworm she always has been. The information about the Sharingan, though, was only found in a certain book the girls, Ino specifically, found when they researched about the Vampires' abilities. _"Ancient Legends and Myths" _was the name of the aforementioned book. Hadn't that signified that the Sharingan must have been a legendary ancient now extinct technique? A myth, a fairytale-ish twist of a dangerous weapon from long ago maybe? It was easily implied there that only the strongest Vampires of the olden days could make use of it, meaning it was most likely lost._  
_

No one, no teacher, no mentor, no student ever informed Sakura of the name of the Clan that actually possessed it -actually possess_es_ it is the right word since the dojutsu technique apparently is very much used now- as a Bloodline Limit. Perhaps the book mentioned the Clan's name somewhere. It must have. The young Sakura who read the book though could never make the connection. The Clans' names were hidden from the girls even some _hours_ ago.

But to even think that the fearsome Sharingan, rumored to be even more perilous than the Byakugan, was in many Vampires' -from the Uchiha Clan of course- disposal nowadays...well it was too extravagant to consider that a person could potentially master its true power. How..._fascinating _and_ scary._

If the members of the Uchiha Clan are truly the Sharingan users... let's say that it solves many questions. That's why Sakura felt so trapped, so captured inside their eyes all the time! That explains the red eyes that day in the classroom! That's explains the vertigo, the dizziness, the magical mental prison she was trapped into so many times already!

It looks like the Sharingan's powers can work quite well even if the eye is not fully activated though. How else to explain what Sakura has endured up until now just by glancing at the mundane-looking obsidian? For her though it was everything but mundane.

She couldn't think about it anymore, for the next second the fire in front of her exploded in an amazing blast, but it did not disappear.

Before the pinkette could even realize the fire was found blazing again, but in a whole different way. The vermillion flames were gradually transforming into heated lines of dark liquid, like ink and were now located on Sakura's very own skin, like they were drained from the paper and now running to meet the pinkette's hand.

But she wasn't intimidated. No…she was not afraid nor did she react in any way. She simply watched the black lines traveling on her entire body, painting her ivory skin with black ancient patterns. Surprisingly, the same dark lines embellished the pale toned bodies of the two Uchiha Nobles too. Neither of them looked surprised or worried. They were perfectly calm and they were merely analyzing just like Sakura.

"Philax Haruno, please prepare yourself." Genma warned.

"I beg your pardon?" she whirled her head towards him. Her beautiful face was now adorned with black thick lines, causing immense heat to their wake. They burnt strongly, but not enough for Sakura to scream.

"Please brace yourself. This is going to hurt." he answered. "A lot. And that's just the beginning." Before he even finished his sentence and Sakura could process the words, the burning sensation on Sakura's skin was nothing to worry about, for the blazing fire was now inside her internal organs too, setting her on a black relentless conflagration!

Sakura did not scream, did not flinch, did not complain, but the slight tremble could not be avoided. It was all that she could allow her body. Tremble…shake…fear…but do not scream!

Her breathing was erratic, her heartbeat unstable, galloping. The lines of darkness slowly moved away from the two Uchihas, after traveling around their bodies only to be centered on Sakura and engulf her into a net of obscurity.

Sakura's body and face now looked like it was under a curse seal like those the pinkette have read about in books. The burning feeling was mentioned too, but nothing could help and alleviate Sakura's pain now. She had no way to expect this predicament.

The pinkette thought she heard some silent grunts of pain. They were probably emitted from the other Philakes. At the same time Sakura felt proud. None of the girls screamed, none waned, none cowered. They were warriors, they were strong.

In a few minutes that appeared to flow like eternity the burn almost disappeared and was now focused solely on Sakura's wrist and neck. The fire subsided only to leave her hands and neck to embers. At least that was Sakura thinking…embers…coal…

Soon enough the burning sensation was almost completely gone and only a numb remained to remind the girl of the unexpected torment. Sakura found herself panting erratically, trying to stabilize her heart from throbbing and her breath from hitching. The rosette attempted to look at her wrists only to find a hint of some strange emblem-like sign placed there, carved in the once flawless ivory skin.

"This parchment of blood is now your eternal contract of devotion." Genma informed when Sakura's panting ceased and carefully folded the parchment with a red silk ribbon and delivered it to an Uchiha Clan member that was standing by for this particular reason.

"This parchment bound you three to the honorable relationship between Master and Philax. Itachi-sama, being the first-born has more influence in the Philax system, especially in blood. You will soon experience the result of this bonding." Sakura nodded while Itachi and Sasuke remained deadpan.

"Now for the next and last part of the Ritual…This one part, which is different for each species, will give the Philax back her powers and will complete the bond in every way possible. This will be integrated in two stages. Itachi-sama as the Heir will begin and Sasuke-sama will follow soon afterwards." Genma continued and now all nodded in acknowledgment.

"Philax Haruno?"

"Yes sir?"

"I hope you drunk your juice before entering the Hall."

"I did sir."

"Good girl! Now when the Court member of the Central Table triggers the last part you may proceed to finalize the Ritual. Itachi-sama, you know what to do."

"I do." Itachi impassively replied.

"Philax Haruno, if you be as kind as to proceed with the vow before Master Itachi's part." Sakura nodded vigorously. She awaited, longed, craved, expected this moment her entire life. She had learnt the vow by heart all those years ago.

"I hereby swear to serve my Masters will all the power I have and with all the power I will be given. My species' and Clan's special abilities, my life, my very breath are all dedicated to you and your well-being. I solemnly swear to remain ever faithful to my pledge until my last breath, even if I have to present my life as token, as a sacrifice. I will be your ever loyal Guardian!"

The girl's words emanated from deep within her heart. It made Sakura proud of her vow. And she will keep it, even if that means the end of the world, or even _her_ world. The men before her acknowledged the heavy words and all eyes turned to Itachi.

Sakura was puzzled and a little confused now. What was supposed to happen now? Was it going to hurt? More pain was to storm the petite pinkette? Why Itachi seemed to know? Was it something like her vow? A part of the procedure only he knew just like Sakura previously knew what words to utter?

Unexpectedly, Itachi moved from his side of the podium only to bring himself just in front of Sakura, only half an arm's length away.

The pinkette dared to look at his Sharingan eyes, only to feel trapped again. So that's why their eyes were always so inviting, intimidating, so magnet-like, like vortexes. Itachi's lips tilted up slightly, a timid attempt to form a small smile.

Before Sakura knew it a cold hand caressed her right cheek tenderly. Her emerald eyes never left the Sharingan orbs. The cold but gentle hand traveled down Sakura's ivory face, wreaking a havoc of senses in its wake. It produced uncontrollable currents of electricity and heat, even though the limb itself was still cold. Soon Itachi's hand made it to Sakura's neck trailing and touching accurately with his index and middle fingers. His hand moved away Sakura's long hair and exposed the girl's neck. There was only one explanation for this one gesture, but it was…irrational….

Itachi slowly and agonizingly leaned closer and rested his head on the crook of Sakura's white and flawless neck, inhaling and savoring the scent of her long hair.

"Sakura-san, you are a smart girl. I think you have probably realized what this is for." He whispered lowly in her ear. Sakura couldn't help but swallow deeply. Her heart's beating turned erratic again, her breathing unsteady. The next moment shivers rained over Sakura's entire body. Itachi was now tentatively licking her neck but it was done seductively, alluringly. It was a form of testing..._again_...

"This is going to hurt a little, petite pinkette. I promise to do it as gently as possible."

"I trust you, Master Itachi." she simply said proudly, trying to forget the feeling of his tongue brushing her sensitive neck.

"That's my girl." he murmured back.

"I hereby accept our contract." he declared for everyone to hear. "I acknowledge and accept you as my Philax." and that was the last thing Sakura heard before hell broke loose again.

Two sharp knives pierced her neck, and Sakura could not hold her yelp anymore. Two fangs…two fangs were dug deep in her small neck gradually draining her of her blood. Sakura's vampire Master was drinking from her. Itachi was feeding on her blood.

It hurt. It hurt a lot but Sakura did not show it. Much... Maybe her eyebrows twitched, her eyes closed in pain and the pinkette bit and suck her lips to contain the ache, but it could have been worse.

Sakura was strong. Still, she was burning alive….

The only thing she could hear was her heart pounding and the insatiable gulps of blood that were departing her body to fill the Uchiha Noble. Soon enough, the ambiance around the Guardian alternated again. The burning sensation on her left side subsided, only to be replaced by something invigoratingly cold. Another hand maybe? Sakura could not pinpoint what it was. Itachi now was holding her tight and he seemed to enjoy the feeding procedure.

"Sakura." a velvet voice called. "I promise not to hurt you…much…" She knew that voice. It must be… NO! She had no time to think.

"I hereby accept our contract. I acknowledge and accept you as my Philax." the second voice declared too in a formal manner, just like Itachi did.

The knives came again to haunt the left side of her neck too. The burning doubled, the pain amplified, the blood leaving her multiplied. They were both drinking from her.

Soon Itachi moved away from her neck to give Sasuke more freedom of movement. The older Uchiha grabbed Sakura's right wrist and drank insatiably from it. The moment her skin was breached...it was quiet painful every time, but in a way it was gentle and caring…and somewhat careful….

Just when the two Vampires connected with their new Philax -Sasuke on her neck, placing his hand around her head to steady her and pull her closer to his mouth and Itachi on her wrist, his grip on her hand tight- Sakura gasped.

Now she was afraid indeed, but not because of pain. Something unfamiliar and yet so intimate inside her convulsed, and tugged her breath away. Sakura almost felt like fainting. Something was taking a new form. A power was starting to unleash itself.

The peculiar 'thing' inside vellicated, twitched and started dancing around frantically. Unknown mysteries she never knew of, she never heard of, she never felt before, surged and wrapped her in an imaginable daze. At first it was pure heated energy, chakra…

Soon the energy transmuted. It became a gentle healing, invigorating current of smoothness, calmness, sooth. It came to save her from burning alive under the blazing fires of hell. She felt her breathing getting free and yet taken away at the same time. She was alleviated. Then doomed.

It exploded from within! The breath, the flash of lighting and fire and spirit, it formed a circumference of blinding light ready to consume the Philax and the Masters irrevocably. An eruption of lime green ethereal wind, multiple current of jade aura burst from inside the Philax body. The Uchiha Nobles realized the pure energy emanating from the girl, but seemed undeterred nonetheless.

Sakura felt powerful, stronger than ever before, unmatched. Exempt powers! Her original powers were returning! She was becoming the Haruno Sakura she was meant to be. She was back! And yet it also brought pain along. Immense pain.

Sakura's body felt so invigorated, so strong and yet so weakened. At some point it gave in to ache and then a small almost silent cry escaped Sakura's lips. As a reaction, a gentle touch came to appease her. The cold hand just now gripping her face, a cold but loving and tender hand caressed her face kindly. It was a form of consolation. It was restitution for what she was now offering. It was the only comfort he could provide her while drinking.

Sasuke was caressing her, rubbing, brushing the pads of his slender fingers on Sakura's flesh all so kindly and soothingly. The guardian's eyes snapped open again.

She was lost.

The three of them were lost in a vast sea of green. Strong vibes of energy embracing, enveloping them in a frantic cotillion, a waltz, with the pinkette being the center of the mayhem. It was a huge sphere of lime colors emanating from Earth itself, a cage of energy, of life, of force unseen…

Her powers are returning, surging from beneath.

She is now being bound by blood.

_Gulp_

_Gulp_

_Pant_

_Beat_

_Pain_

_Beat_

_Breathe_

_Gulp_

_Cry_

_Pant_

_Pain_

_Burst_

_Cold_

_Heat_

_Pain_

_Pant_

_Gulp_

_And more Pain._

She was now becoming a full-fledged Philax. And Sasuke…Sasuke just caressed her. In a human form!

Itachi was still drinking too. However, he did not brush Sakura's face to soothe her ache. He only tightened his grip on her, taking more gulps of blood. It was not a cruel act, it was not an attack. It was a form of 'understanding', of 'sympathy', of comfort too. It certainly felt that way for the utterly abashed Sakura.

The biggest blast soon came. The last current of green light swirled and returned inside the pinkette giving her back her breath at last.

When the last bit of energy left, vanished, was devoured by the pink-haired warrior's body for good, the fangs left too. They stopped drinking, but even though Sakura was supposed to felt relieved, alleviated that the pain was gone, she felt like she missed the sharp white teeth invading her flesh, sharing parts of her, draining her blood. She felt the need to touch the small lacerations that were stunningly healing unexpectedly fast.

Itachi and Sasuke slowly stepped back, mouths smeared with hints of scarlet liquid, teeth coated with _her_ blood, that only Sakura could see even in her wearied state.

At that exact moment, while she was staring at the people in front of her, her wrists burnt, the back of her neck did too. Sakura instinctively reached the spots to heal them and move the pain away. By the sense of touch she realized. The signs now matured, transformed into an emblem, a tattoo like crest. A fan on each wrist curved on Sakura's creamy and pale flesh. She touched her nape more carefully, tracing every outline. It was definitely there too just like on her wrists. She now had the Uchiha Clan's symbol curved on her body forever.

She was the Philax of the Uchiha Clan of Alpha Noble Vampires.

"Do not worry. It is not going to hurt that much next time we drink. I can assure you." Itachi whispered and smiled gently to the girl putting on a self complacent (for what he evoked on the girl's body) smirk just like Sasuke did when they perceived the Uchiha fan forged on Sakura's beautiful body. They were smirks laced in blood.

"The Philax of the Uzumaki Clan is ready!" the unknown voice cracked the silence.

"The Philax of the Hyuuga Clan is ready!"

"The Philax of the Nara Clan is ready!"

"The Philax for the Inuzuka Clan is ready!"

"The Philax of the Hozuki Clan is ready!"

"The Philax for the Rinnegan User of the Uzumaki Clan is ready!"

"The Philax of the Uchiha Clan is now ready." Shiranui Genma lastly announced too.

Sakura stared at her body, scrutinizing her hands, feeling every fiber of her body change, gain a new form, a new path to follow, a new reason to exist. She felt her powers returning after more than 18 years of absence.

Now all she wants and needs to do is test them. As the new Honorable Philax of the Uchiha Clan.

* * *

**Author's note: **Phew...hope it was good enough! So, for the one part of the ritual I was more or less inspired by Sasuke's cursed seal in the anime even though it's not completely the same. And...I just had to put some funny moments in the Ceremony. At first I was planning for all 'seriousness', but it looks like my head had other plans for me. With Ino and Naruto there I simply couldn't resist. My fingers moved on their own! Blame them! :P I hope you liked it! Do I have to say again that many things are coming now? Don't you want so see Sakura's powers? (Not all at once though...you have to be a little more patient...)

So have you guys noticed anything weird about Sakura's headaches? She had one in the previous chapter. ;)

I was thinking of making a character index of sorts for the next chapter, to 'collect' some information we have up until now for the characters and to reveal some powers and species. For example you don't know what Sai, or Choji are yet, right? I think it might be better if I reveal that with an index rather than simply popping out the information somewhere, some time during the story. Please tell me what you think, ne?

Please do not hesitate to review! I really need your opinion about this. Reviews are gold! (Although I am not sure I can take flames right now, so if you need to curse my poor writing style please do it very very very gently, ne? Oh...whatever..-.-' ) I will try to update as soon as I can! Pinky promise!


	14. The Closure And The Prologue

_**Thank your for your reviews**_**: ****xXLindy-ChanXx831, Whadeby, ILoveSxS, OXPrimrosexAngelXO, SasuSakuKawaii, Bianca K, SiLenT-CHimE, Guest, Nameless Blossom, ChErRyBlOsSoM274, TheSaku, Raikiri80,Walking Dreamer, Wings Of Silver Wishes, LovelySakura777, Black-Alice-Stars! **

******_Keep your reviews coming if you please!_  
**

**_Again_****_ Special Thanks to_ Nameless Blossom **_for proof-reading this chapter!_  


**Attention**_:The story's _**_Index/Guide_**_ I was talking about is now ready! I wanted to have it as a separate fic but I was told it was a violation so I deleted it and I will post everything to my profile. _**_Be careful _**_though! Read this chapter _**_first_**_ and then go to the Index!_

**LovelySakura777: **Thanksgiving? O.O Happy thanksgiving to you too then ^_^(even a little late...:P)! I am afraid though that I have no idea what you do in Thanksgiving, since we don't have that where I come from. I am only familiar with the name. Well I certainly understood that it means fun! About your review: Hmmm Ino said they will be seeing each other, ne? We will see about that :P. Haha I am planning for Sakura punishing Sasuke moments soon enough ^.~. Tehehe that is one reaction I will love to see to.(God I am the one writing and I am acting like that? :P) It only emphasizes Sasuke's rivalry towards his older brother he always had. I am glad you liked the last chapter ^.^ Your precious review a pain? What are you talking about? Reviews like yours make my day and are my proud and joy! Thanks for taking your time to type such a long review. I am grateful for that! The Index/Guide is finally ready, but I don't think it will be practical to include their hobbies and likes. I mean...there are **not** my characters, so those stuff will probably be the same as Kishimoto Masashi has disclosed. But I did write a thing or two for each one. I hope it helps. I would appreciate it if you could tell me what you think about that too.**  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story.

* * *

**.****:Binds of My Duty and Love:.**

**Chapter 14 **

**~The Closure And The Prologue~**

* * *

_There are two mistakes one can make along the road to truth… not going all the way, and not starting._

_Buddha_

* * *

_Νο one can stop the new day from happening, but if you're willing to work hard, you can prepare for the days ahead, and fully aware that you can influence your fate and destiny._

Kemmy Nola

* * *

_Fear_

_Shock_

_Strength_

_Lost_

_Me_

_Blood_

_Love_

_Him_

_New_

_Life_

_Death_

_Dark_

_Fangs_

_Red_

_You _

_Them_

_Prison_

_Bind_

_Duty_

_And Love again…._

"Welcome to the Uchiha Clan and our Family! I am so glad to make your acquaintance, Haruno-san." the kind woman smiled at the pinkette, holding her hand out for Sakura to shake. "I am counting on you to protect my boys, sweetie."

"Thank you Uchiha-sama. It's my pleasure and honor to meet you and being able to serve your Clan." The girl curtsied to the Noblewoman.

"Please call me Mikoto, sweetheart." the ebony-haired matriarch send one more vibe of her honest reassuring smile, easing Sakura's pounding heart only a little. For a Vampire, Uchiha Mikoto surely was sweet. "And you should really consider yourself as part of the Uchiha Clan; not a servant, honey. I don't want you to feel inferior in any way. May I call you Sakura-chan?"

The girls eyes widened in disbelief and astonishment. "Of course Mikoto-sama. Thank you for your kindness." Sakura said and bowed to the matriarch more deeply, feeling her mind and heart achieving some kind of peace. Like soothing water washed over her, giving her back a part of her -until now hitching- breath. However, that was hardly enough to completely appease the pinkette.

"Oh dear, is not a matter of kindness. You are one of us now…"

At those words Sakura closed her eyes for an infinitesimal moment. Could this really be true? Could she have earned a new family and not just a Clan to serve? Impossible...and yet how ardently she wished for that to be true.

"Oh. Sakura-chan, my husband is coming to greet you…" the woman trailed off, focusing her onyx eyes somewhere right behind Sakura.

The girl swirled hastily to properly salute the Head of the Uchiha Clan once again after the end of the Ritual. Every step the Vice President of the Court paced drummed acerbically in Sakura's mind. Her eyes followed every move.

When Uchiha Fugaku finally reached the two women, with his two sons in his sides, Sakura bowed deeply, her long pink hair brushed her shoulders while falling down to cover her face.

"Uchiha-sama! Thank you so much for the honor of being the Philax for your sons. I swear to protect them with all my powers."

"Hn. Haruno Sakura." his cold voice sounded deep and authoritative. Even his manner of speech felt morose. "The Philax I heard so much about." He murmured sternly. Sakura was yet to raise her head. "I expect you to prove your worth despite coming from a Beta Clan, the Harunos especially. Your healing abilities might come in handy for us. Make sure to sharpen your powers with constant training while protecting the two. Needless to say, your first priority will be Itachi."

"Hai sir. You can count on me! I won't fail you."

The sour man only nodded slightly. "You may raise your head, Philax."

After given permission Sakura jerked her head to face the Uchiha patriarch. In each one of his sides Itachi and Sasuke stood proudly making the girl's stomach indulge in uninvited somersaults. Sakura was astonished. They so much resembled their Father and yet each one was vociferously unique.

Sasuke's eyes never left her. The girl couldn't help but gulp and wonder if she looked presentable enough now. His gaze on the pinkette was enough to put the girl on high alert.

"Wait here for Madara-sama to come and greet us." Fugaku addressed his family. But the tone he used sounded more like an order.

"Alright darling." Mikoto elicited another gentle smile. Sakura was now deep in thought. This woman was too kind to be able to handle such a sullen man like Uchiha Fugaku. A wonder indeed. It made Sakura ponder about the mysteries the Uchiha Clan actually holds about their families.

"As you wish. But, may we recede ourselves later? I have to make sure Sakura-san gets to meet her family before the night comes to an end, Father." The older boy spoke without a hint of hesitation.

Sakura's heart lost a great deal of beats. Her eyes widened in surprise and incredulity yet again. Fugaku glared grimly at his oldest son, but the Uchiha Heir did not budge or cower.

"After Madara-sama is _completely_ finished, you may." he retorted, his voice dripping with disapproval and penetrating acid. "Itachi, I advise you to stop being so lenient and condescending. You are not expected to treat your Philax in such a manner." The man censured.

Sakura sucked her bottom lip at those words and instinctively clenched her fists. So much for the kind words she heard from Mikoto earlier. This man certainly was Sasuke's father beyond any doubt. The notion of their impervious aloofness and sternness was unmistakable. It is truly no wonder how Sasuke's personality came to develop so _marvelously._

Those very words were meant to prove another thing in Sakura's mind. Evidently there are people who indeed consider her an expendable tool, a mere servant, a means to achieve something greater, even if that connotes that she had to die trying.

The girl wanted to sigh, but that would alert the people around her negatively.

"Sakura-chan?" a kind voice was heard whispering from Sakura's right. "Fugaku might look very strict, even scary to you, but he wishes no harm for anyone." Hearing Mikoto's words Sakura focused her green irises on black ones, trying to swallow the intensity of her surfacing feelings. "Please excuse my husband. It wasn't meant to sound as it did. I am still expecting you to consider yourself part of the family."

Sakura whirled her head and nodded to Mikoto. "I appreciate your kindness Mikoto-sama." she bowed her head once again this tremendous evening.

Apparently there is _indeed_ a variance of views -dare she call it a discrepancy?- on the Philax matter in the Uchiha Family.

"Rest assured Father. I am only repaying a debt to one of my close friends." Itachi courageously retorted.

In a matter of seconds, Fugaku's eyes flickered away from the young man and focused on something- or _someone _coming their way. Abruptly all members of the Uchiha Family turned to salute the Ancestor. The Head Family of the Uchiha Clan bowed sightly along with their new Philax.

It did not escape Sakura's attention that the Uchihas curtsey was not a gesture of obedience and humiliation. It was a proud declaration of acknowledgement of power and perhaps respect. Beyond any doubt, it was unfeasible to think that people like Sasuke or Uchiha Fugaku would obediently and willingly bow their pride in favor of good relations.

Their curtsey differed _greatly_ from Sakura's obeisance.

"Madara-sama." The sound of acknowledgment accompanied the inclination of heads.

"I will keep it short Fugaku." A low baritone voice reached Sakura's ears. The coldness made even Sakura's heart froze. He did not even bother to greet. At least he displayed some sense of courtesy, by respecting the Uchiha Clan's Leader probably busy schedule.

"Mikoto how have you been?" the man turned to the Uchiha woman amending in Sakura's mind for his abrupt way of presenting himself. It did not matter if he was the Ancestor. No one was allowed to disrespect Haruno Sakura's protected Clan.

By the sound of his voice Sakura was soon assured that he did not care whatsoever about the kind woman though. That evoked a small tide of imperative anger to rise within her. Yes, she did not want anyone to disrespect this Clan, but currently she found herself inexplicably _unavailable_ to cure this _situation._

What an actor he is. But Sakura was in no place to question the sire's intentions. Not _now_ at least.

"I have been fine, my Lord. How about you, Great Liege? Have your highness enjoyed tonight's Ceremony?"

"Hn. Surprisingly more than I was expecting I would." He answered impassively. "Haruno girl." He nearly grunted at the pinkette. It took a long second for Sakura to form in her mind the proper deduction _'He is talking at you silly!_' She bowed her head more profoundly in acknowledgment and recognition.

"Uchiha-sama, sir." She could almost feel his icy glare on her skin.

"I expect you to be deemed worthy of our selection." Her blood froze in her veins even though Sakura surely have heard those words before.

"Hai Sir. I won't fail you. I will protect the Uchiha Clan! Thank you for choosing me as your scions' Guardian."

"Hn, you better use actions in order to thank me, girl. I can even expect you to _amaze_ me, after hearing for you and your _exceptional_ abilities." In Sakura's ears his cold tone also felt sneering. "There is a reason why the Uchiha Clan of Alpha Nobles chose a Beta Healer. Do not fail this!" his order was vehement and bleak.

"I won't sir."

"Madara-sama. Don't you think that's too much as a first greeting?"

"Silence Itachi!"

"Father, we can't scare her off in a manner such as this."

"I like your spirit, Itachi" the older respected Uchiha smirked almost invisibly. "But I can expect nothing less from the Philax meant for you and your brother." The ancient man retorted interrupting the small father-son dispute.

Sakura now found the will power and courage to slightly raise her head to perceive the scene before her.

"For the blood I tasted, I can expect nothing less than excellence. You drank from her. You should know."

"I understand your point sir." Itachi said inclining his head in an affirmative manner. The ancient man nodded slightly too, like Noblemen do.

"Sasuke?" he turned to face the younger Uchiha, that was yet to utter a single word. His fiery eyes though scrutinized every moment, every part of the scene at hand.

"Yes sir?" Sasuke's voice made Sakura's heart throb again. It was such an unconscious and unbidden reaction. No. This was no time to think of Sasuke in that way. This kind of luxury was long gone.

"You made me quite proud for being cunning enough to choose this one Philax out of all. I already told you that you impressed me for your suggestion. Unexpectedly, this was the finest blood we could ask for. Well done. You have made a fair and wise suggestion."

"Thank you, sir." Sasuke bowed slightly in acknowledgment, only slightly. It was completely out of his character to bow his head more than he has to. Curtseying once in Uchiha Madara's presence was more than enough. Just like Sakura thought at the beginning.

But…Hold- _hold on_…Does that mean that -! Was Sasuke the one that nominated Sakura for being their Guardian?

"You have raised them quite well Fugaku, Mikoto. I expect even more achievements from now on."

"Of course, my Lord."

"As for the little Guardian…" his grim menacing eyes whirled to face Sakura again. The pinkette felt her body turn rigid, unmovable, like a statue.

"You will do well to keep as much amount of blood you can. Being a Philax for a Vampire Clan, especially the Uchihas, requires that you have to keep your blood at the highest and finest levels. Am I making myself clear, girl?"

Sakura really wanted to say 'Not at all' but she opted not to ridicule herself now.

The girl felt Mikoto's cold hand squeeze hers and she heard her murmur in her ear. "I will explain to you later on, honey." Now Sakura found the leverage to reply.

"Hai Sir!" Sakura eventually responded and bowed again.

Soon enough the intimidating and fearful ancestor left without so much as a proper valediction. A lot of time passed for Sakura to finally avert her eyes from the retreating man and his vermillion bloody mantle trailing behind him.

* * *

Many other Uchihas came to greet the Head Family and the new Philax shortly, after the Ancestor's departure. Sakura considered that a kind of compensation after the _rudeness_ (in Sakura's book that was definitely considered rudeness and arrogance)of the older Vampire. The Noble greeting was part of the Ceremony as well –an unofficial one though. Sakura almost lost count of all those members of High Nobility, but she did try to burn the people's names in her mind, in case she needs them in the near –or distant- future.

"I am excited to finally meet you Sakura-chan." A boy some years older than Sakura greeted her after saluting Fugaku and Mikoto, reaching for the pinkette's hand and kissing it gently, without averting his onyx eyes from Sakura's emerald ones. "I am Uchiha Shisui, Itachi's and Sasuke's cousin." He introduced.

Sakura bowed gently. "I am pleased to meet you, Uchiha-san."

"Please just call me Shisui. It will be nice to keep our relationship to personal level, if y-"

"Shisui!" a familiar voice barked at the young man. Shisui whirled to face the source.

"Oh Sasuke-chan, my dear cousin! How can I help you this fine night?" Shisui grinned sheepishly.

Sakura blanched. Did he actually use –_chan_ after Uchiha Sasuke's name? _Horrible…_

"Back off!" Sasuke hissed coming closer to Sakura. A small gentle wind caused by Sasuke's movements brushed against Sakura's body, halting her movements.

What? What was that?

"Hmmm what is _that?_" Shisui voiced Sakura's thoughts much like quoting. "The Noble is actually protecting the Philax? You sure work everything in your own, all the way around, manner little cousin. You don't have to protect her from me though. You know I am _nice_."

"I came precisely because I know you are _nice_!" Sasuke growled stationing himself disturbingly near the pinkette.

Sakura's heart thundered in its confines soon after when a strong pale arm came to wrap around her slender waist, trapping her but also in away shielding her.

She gasped and blanched upon the contact. Sasuke's eyes were all this time glued on Shisui, like he didn't just place his hand on her body in such an uninvited manner.

Why- why would he do that?

"Hora hora! Am I your favorite cousin or not?"

"That doesn't change your all too knowing way of treating young ladies Shisui." Another voice came in. Sakura recognized it to be Itachi's. Soon enough the Uchiha Clan heir came into sight after disappearing for a while to greet the rest of the Nobles, as his place commands.

"Oi Itachi! The way you put it Sakura-chan will think I am a pervert."

"And she will hit the nail in the head." Sasuke murmured and huffed.

"Sakura-chan I am not a pervert." Shisui pleaded dramatically for Sakura to believe him. Sasuke's hand was still around the young woman's waist. Itachi smirked impishly upon noticing it.

The contact…. Sasuke's hand on Sakura evoked a gale of emotions in its wake. She couldn't tolerate that any longer.

What- what that inner part implied in the back of her mind just now? _She craved the touch_? No! Most definitely not! She had to make the limb disappear before it's too late to contain …_urges_… that might surface.

"I am sure you are not Shisui-san. Besides, I was unfortunate enough to encounter _real perverts _and they are hardly as courteous and kind as you are." Sakura said smiling, glancing over to Sasuke for an infinitesimal moment.

The young Uchiha caught that incriminating glance though. After glaring at the girl Sasuke removed his hand with a scoff and crossed his arms over his chest, cursing himself for his ludicrous actions. Of course that was supposed to take place without the annoying pinkette noticing it!

Meanwhile, another Uchiha sensed the gears inside his head spinning madly, devising so many different plans, so many new possibilities. He will have the time to test all those theories soon enough. It seems like the Selection brought most fortunate results.

"Oh I am flattered, Sakura-chan. Itachi, Sasuke expect to see me more often, dearest cousins!" Shisui exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Like we don't have enough of you already!" Sasuke grunted, still sourly affected by Sakura's blasphemous insinuation.

"True enough. But at least your dear older brother appreciates my company and invites me over quite often, right weasel?"

'_Weasel'? _Sakura's eyebrows twitched.

"Don't make me change my mind Shisui." Itachi bluntly replied with a ridiculously deadpan face while pushing his hands in his suit's pockets.

"Shisui-kun!" a female voice of a Noble Uchiha lady Sakura previously met, called.

"Oh. Mother is in trouble again. I guess I will see you soon, my lovely cousins, Sakura-chan." He nodded. "By the way I heard you posses fabulous blood my dear."

"Shisui!" Sasuke growled again making Itachi and Shisui snicker inaudibly. The other Uchiha waved and left.

Sasuke on the other hand was aghast and completely appalled. The reason? He _marginally_ avoided adding "_Mine!_" while growling at Shisui. No. Definitely not. That was not an option. That word would lead to catastrophic results. To even think that the people around him could even consider that he regards this girl as his possession! Sasuke huffed inwardly, not believing his betraying and incriminating self.

"What is it again Kaa-san? I am not talking with that Hyuuga again, I swear it!" Shisui's voice was soon lost over the crowd.

Sasuke missed no time to glower at his Guardian grimly. "What was that kind of _shit_ now, Haruno?"

Sakura smiled sheepishly restraining herself from admonishing the Uchiha for his rude choice of words. "I am sorry but I fail to understand what you are implying Sasuke-sama."

"Yare yare, don't start bickering from day one!" Itachi tried to ease the tense atmosphere with pacifying waving hands. "Well, I have to find some _people_. I am coming back in a few minutes. So behave you two!" Itachi waved smirking at them. He looked like he was expecting _something _to unravel though. It wasn't like Itachi _purposely _receded himself right?

"Do you need me to accompany you Itachi-sama?" Sakura asked, assuming her duties right away.

"No, it will be fine Sakura-san. I won't leave for long. In fact I will be back before you even know it. Good for you for being so diligent and attentive though." Itachi winked at the girl and finally left, disappearing into the crowd leaving Sakura 'alone' with Sasuke.

The girl swallowed deeply.

Alone…

With Sasuke….

She started looking from right to left trying to locate new faces. There must be some more people to greet, right? Some more Noblewomen maybe? Some more Beta Vampire Nobles asking about her unusual hair color? _Something_? She can't just stay here with him. Sakura could only pray….

"I am waiting Haruno!"A voice snarled invading Sakura's troubled mind. He never unfolded his hands.

The rosette tried to play nice again. "What for Sasuke-sama?"

"Tsk. Idiot! For that ludicrous comment you made before. Don't play dumb with me, _servant_!" His scoffing and demeaning tone made Sakura want to bark or bite him, or kick him in the groin.

Maybe all those things together.

_So unbecoming for a proper Guardian…_

"What about it? Is something wrong? I hope you did not misinterpret my true intentions. I was merely complimenting your dear cousin." Sakura refrained from growling and opted to present herself as innocent as it can be.

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed in slits. "I already told you not to play games like that with me, woman!"

"I did not. I am afraid I still do not understand what you are insinuating."

She felt a cold irate aura emitting from the Vampire, but god forbids she be the one to open her mouth, and voice the obvious. _Of course_ Sakura knew what he was talking about…

He remained silent for some seconds but soon his lips tilted up and a self-complacent smirk registered on his features. "Hn. I dare you to keep this _game _of yours. But now that the idiotic introductions are over, I would really like to know something from the Guardian that is _supposed_ to protect me."

"Of course. Whatever pleases you." Sakura replied smiling but only her clenched fists were giving away her bottled up anger.

His impish devious smirk widened and he leisurely grabbed a glass of wine from a platter a passing by waiter carried. "Do you actually enjoy_ dirt?_" he asked casually taking a long sip. Sakura arched an eyebrow. Her fists were closed even tighter now.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do not make me repeat myself Haruno." He arched an eyebrow too and took another sip of the crimson drink.

"What did you mean by that, _Master?_" her voice dripped with unbidden acid. Now it was her turn to cross her hands over her chest. Somehow though this action amused him.

"I am just saying that if you enjoy getting attention as an _animal_, maybe we can arrange something for you…" he trailed off examining the glass of red wine and then Sakura's confused jade orbs.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked a little more brashly, than she probably was supposed to talk to her Master of all people.

"Hmm…" his eyebrows furrowed and his lips formed a straight line. Sakura could feel his 'order', his 'request' on her skin. Was it all a game to him?

"…Master…" she added making him smirk complacently again.

"That's better."

"Please explain to me, Master. What do you mean?"

He 'hn'ed again and finished his wine with another long sip. Was he even supposed to imbibe the red wine like this? Could it have any blood in it?

"Tsk. If you wanted me to rub your body and treat your wound you should have said so. You didn't have to shower yourself in dirt. Do not entertain the thought that I would actually _accept _that suggestion though, but really…. was that the best you could do?" he scoffed making Sakura lose all connections to reality.

The pinkette was standing with mouth agape, eyes wider than ever before. She was aghast. Her hands unfolded all by themselves and just hang at her sides in a tacit display of surrender. For a while...

And...It wasn't like her to surrender. Not at all.

That asshole! That perverted jerk! The arrogant pig! Like Sakura even wanted that to bloody happen! Dammit!

"That's outrageous!" she exclaimed, clearly offended after locating her voice in order to form words again. Sasuke was still standing haughtily. "How should I know that you would come and play animal-lover all of a sudden?"

"Haruno." he drawled menacingly. Sakura couldn't help but bit her bottom lip.

"…_Master_…." she added again, but now she could almost not contain her scowl.

"Don't forget your place." She hardly contained her need to bite him. Literally. "So did you enjoy it?" Sasuke resumed their _discussion_, his usual smirk playing on his lips yet again.

"What?" Sakura yelled almost too loudly, so she covered her mouth, after receiving the strange looks the people around gave her. Sasuke was her _Master_ after all and she had already made evident to the Noblemen that she could not inhibit her strange outbursts this evening. Oh no. No. No. No. she won't allow herself to appear belittled by someone like him, Master or otherwise. No way!

"The touches…" he clarified with a husky voice "I even touched and rubbed your naval, Sa-ku-ra… Did you enjoy it after all? Was that your goal?"

As much as her body screamed at her to give in an jump to him right there in order to decapitate him (or maybe do _something else_ as well), her mind, that tiny part of logic that was still intact commanded her to remain still and save herself from the tragedy and ridicule.

"Hey!" was the only thing she mustered to voice.

"…" Sasuke remained fixed, motionless, waiting again. Did he actually expect her to-?

Damn the moment she vowed to protect his soon-to-be-sorry ass!

"I am sorry for my brash behavior Master." She said between her gritted teeth "I want you to know though that none of the things that happened that day was intentional." She elucidated. She didn't want him to accuse her of things she never intended to happen.

"Hn. I did not see you move away though." he titled his head a little studying her and her reactions.

_Damn him! He is clearly enjoying it!_

"Why am I the only one at fault?" she retaliated. "You should have realized I was not human." Sakura accused back to save some of her dignity.

"Are you that dense?" he retorted almost angrily. "You were transformed into a wolf. Of course you weren't _human_, you idiot. Nice catch we got for a Philax." He snorted.

Now Sakura really really wanted to kick him in the 'family jewels' and castrate him. Pity she is supposed to protect him in order for him to continue the Uchiha bloodline.

"You- you know that's not what I meant, _Master_." She replied eyes narrowed, fists closed and lips sore from the pressure her teeth inflicted on them.

"All I know is that you are a damn idiot sometimes." He rolled his eyes and responded. And that gave Sakura a leverage to hold on to and pull hard in the _right_ way.

"…Sometimes?" she probed, eyes questioning, brows arched.

Sasuke spat out impassively, immediately regretting his previous comment. "Do not flatter yourself."

"Anyway, weren't you supposed to realize I was a Philax, Sasuke-_sama_? And be more careful when you take your meal? I could have seen the whole thing." Sakura retorted, her mind now full of things to dart at him and hopefully shrink his inflated ego.

"Hn." Sasuke hardly contained another smirk. _So she was indeed the one spying... Interesting._

"That's not an answer! What if someone _else_ had seen you feeding from her?" In all honesty this issue was quite serious.

"No one _else_ did." He flatly said, beckoning another waiter to bring him a drink.

"What if-"

"That's why I have a guardian to take care of that stuff, Haruno. Plus, I could have tampered with the person's memory and have his mind tattered easily." He impassively answered, like it was the most logical and common thing in the world.

"That's not a proper way to deal with things." Sakura said with hands placed on her hips.

"I am a Vampire." He stated like this was the answer to every surfacing question. His voice came out seductively again. He was eyeing Sakura wickedly while taking another glass of wine.

"My thoughts exactly. And stop drinking like that. You will get yourself intoxicated."

"I can handle my alcohol unlike _some_." He left the sneering innuendo flow around them. "And what was that now? Enlighten me of what you meant, woman." He added mockingly taking another long sip ostentatiously. Sakura's eyes followed the red liquid up until it reached Sasuke's beautiful lips.

Maybe a drop would run astray from those soft lovely lips. Oh how much she wished to-

GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF SAKURA!

"Shouldn't you be aware of me?" she managed to say, swallowing the inward delirium deep within.

"I thought _you_ were _aware_ that your powers were concealed before the Ritual." He retorted with a stern scowl.

"Aren't Vampires notorious for their keen senses?" Sakura retorted and narrowed her eyes even more at him.

Heck! Was she even supposed to talk back to him in such a rude manner?

"Are you implying something, my _servant?_"

He definitely asks for it! He won't save himself from the groin kick at this pace!

"Nothing at all, _Master_." She scowled back.

Sasuke spent some more moments in silence until he finally finished his wine and decided to elaborate. "For your information I knew something was wrong."

Was he trying to explain himself to her?

"I figured. If you didn't I should have asked for another Master…"

'_Now eat that snotty bastard!' _Her Inner voice emerged again.

"…Haruno…"he hissed and glared grimly again. Sakura was now almost used to it.

"Hmm?" she wondered sheepishly refusing to articulate the far ruder 'what' she wanted to exclaim. Maybe getting a wine too wasn't that bad idea after all.

The waiter soon was welcomed with open arms when Sakura had the chance to take a small delicate glass full with a lime colored drink. She gulped a small sip and then decided to retaliate more fiercely. After all she did know a thing or two about Sasuke and his 'relations' with some people around him.

"Maybe I should go to Itachi-sama and tend to his needs now. He hasn't come back yet." She stated and turned to live, her pink locks dancing before Sasuke's face.

The man's dark eyes narrowed dangerously. "GET BACK HERE!" he hissed a little louder than he was supposed to. Sasuke looked right and left to ensure that no one was looking at him funny for talking like that to his Philax from day one.

Sakura remarked with a fake smile of obedience plastered on her face. "I am sorry but the Heir is my first priority."

"Priority my ass!" he hissed menacingly, like a lion again. "We had a damn conversation here!"

Oh he was definitely irate. Itachi is his ultimate weakness after all. Well, his competition with him at least.

Sasuke inwardly slapped himself. Was he actually going to chase after her to prevent her from going to Itachi? Was he that much crazy? Hell no!

"Sasuke-sama please watch your tongue." She admonished making Sasuke clench his fingers around the wine glass nearly breaking it. "And as a matter of fact, I thought you tend to 'converse' only with animals." Sakura spat back aiming to hit him where it hurt the most. _Hopefully _of course…

"Exactly my point."

"…." Sakura needed some moments to register those three words and actually form a deduction.

The damn jerk! That asshole! The son of a-

He observed her face's reaction. His smirk widened tenfold.

"You are horrible!..._Master_!" she spat the last word in a scoffing manner and after running to the crowd she made sure to disappear from his side as soon as possible.

It was not in her nature to retreat, but should she had stayed…let's say that the Council and the Court would now have to clean the bloody mess Sasuke's decapitated and ruthlessly tortured body would had made to the Great Hall.

At any rate they should most definitely have to clean the shattered glass and the wine stains now smearing the shining floor and the lavish carpet, just where Sasuke stood only moments ago.

* * *

"_He said what_?" the blonde laughed to her heart's content at the same time trying not to spill her drink.

"_It's not funny Ino_!" Sakura huffed. She should have glared at her friend. She truly wished to see and punch the blonde but that was now impossible.

Ino was currently putting her newly acquired telepathic powers to good use, aiming to start a small intellectual conversation with her friends, that were stationed in different locations at this moment.

The Yamanaka Philax was clearly aiming to surpass herself. She was never able to hold the mind connection from that long distances before. She was honestly glad she had her original powers returned to her. And she was also glad that she thought of instigating a conversation with her friends in the middle of this brain-cell-killing Nobility introduction sequence.

Not to mention that she wanted to boast about using her new gift _and _be informed about her friend's respective abilities.

"_He was merely playing with you Sakura-san_." Hinata tried to appease the raging pinkette sending soothing thoughts.

"_I hate him! I only want Itachi as my Master! I can't stand this arrogant pig!_" Sakura cried, trying not to display her rage on her facial features. Especially now that she was asked to escort Uchiha Mikoto around to meet the rest of the Noblewomen. The inward discussion must be kept a secret. The Philakes were not supposed to interact now that their duties commenced. There were those _issues _though that demanded their utter care.

When Sakura heard Ino's inviting voice inside her mind, well she was immensely startled at first and almost spilled her drink. Soon though though she managed to realize that it was the perfect opportunity to convey the recent news.

"_You insolent baka! How could you say that for Sasuke-kun? What am I supposed to do if you of all people complain? Should I commit suicide? Hang myself from a chandelier or something?_" another voice joined the intellectual feast.

"_Calm down Karin. Suigetsu is very nice_." Tenten apathetically commented while finishing her own glass as casually as she could. Neji was definitely not allowed to be informed about their little mind _gathering._

"_Come on Karin. He treats you quite nicely. Not to mention that he danced with you at Naruto's party all this time ago. Suigetsu is indeed pretty perfect for you as a Master."_

Karin huffed and snorted mentally at Ino's words. No one could deny though that Suigetsu was nice enough to her. Nothing like Sasuke has treated her.

"_So any new powers yet or the awesome of the group is just me?"_ Ino finally started boasting.

"_No not really._" Sakura answered unhappily.

And it's regrettably true. Sakura felt utterly powerful after the Ritual but as soon as she had been given a certain beverage to calm down, she was not able to muster her new powers yet. She felt their lively presence inside her body, but she was not able to use them now. At least it _felt_ that way. Maybe she needed some rest to instigate their proper use. It happens sometimes. After all, the night was extremely stressful. Yes, that must be it. Similar cases have been registered before. It's..._normal_...Hopefully.

"_Well, don't give me away, but I was the one that made the stairs' banister crinkle. And I was sitting on the second dais. "_

"_Seriously Bun-Bun? Good for you! Wow_!"

"_Does it feel any differently Tenten_?"

"_Oh yes Sak. It certainly feels very much differently. I feel like I can muster the entire metal supplies in the building with proper training. Isn't that great?"_

"_Tenten, your powers are only meant to serve your Master. Do not forget that._" A voice –almost forgotten in the conversation- dared to remark.

"_Temari-senpai. I thought that Forehead was so obsessed with that concept. What's wrong with you? Have your powers swayed your head on a cyclone or something_."

"_Very funny Ino. Will you at least try not to think so _loudly_? I am trying to make a good impression here."_

"_Isn't Shikamaru there to help_?" Ino teased. In retaliation Sakura sensed Temari breaking their mental connection. She knew though that Temari wasn't really that mad. Ino simply chuckled mentally.

"_Hina-chan. I can see you from where I stand. That's blood you are drinking right? I heard Naruto informing Neji about it. He said he wanted to give you some to refresh you. How does it feel to taste blood as a Vampire again?_" Tenten asked excitedly

"_Really Hinata_? _Are you drinking blood_?"

"_A-ano. I do. Naruto-sama asked for blood to be given to me so that I can muster my true potential and strength. It's strange; to answer your question Tenten-san, but it's also quite tasty and enjoyable._" The girl dared to admit.

"_Geez Hina. Even your thoughts sound timid!"_

"_I am sorry" _Hinata thought coyly_._

"Really _Hinata? Oh my! I should watch and learn, right? My Masters are both Vampires after all." _Sakura exclaimed mentally to find a way to cheer Hinata up_._

"_I would enunciate and accentuate the plural. 'Masters'. Forehead you got yourself a good life that's for sure."_

"_What is that supposed to mean, pig?" _

"_Come on...you will inevitably see them _naked_ at some point…"_

"_INO!"_

"_Not _my_ Sasuke-kun!_"

"_Karin if you don't shut it I will be the one to break your neck and not a Vampire! Sakura is Sasuke's Philax. Deal with it!_" Tenten hissed in exasperation.

"_That does not mean she has the damn right to see my Sasuke-kun's naked glory!"_

"_Girls, please…Not tonight too_."

"Yare yare, what are you doing here by yourself? Where are your Masters Sakura?" A familiar male voice came from behind her to alert her from her currently busy mind. The girl made sure to mentally inform her friends about the sudden arrival, effectively cutting the connection for the time being.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yo! So will you answer little one?" the gray-haired man waved and nodded in salute, coming even closer.

Sakura opened her mouth to inform him that she was asked to stay by Lady Mikoto's side, but the woman was now animatedly conversing with another red-haired woman –who Sakura have noticed before- so she _looked_ alone at the moment.

"Well…I…."

"I just saw Itachi talking with his friends only seconds ago, but Sasuke was dangerously gulping too much alcohol, my dear Sakura. Shouldn't you-"

"Who is drinking too much alcohol?" a voice came from behind.

"Oh Sasuke. I was just now-"

"I know Kakashi. Mind your own business. I am not a child to control anymore. And you are not really the one to impose 'alcohol rules' now, are you?" he scoffed coming to stand next to them.

"Oh so much for respecting the poor old Kakashi-sensei." The man cried theatrically referring to Sasuke's rude way of addressing the man without a proper suffix. The Uchiha rolled his eyes indignantly.

"You never stop old man, do you?"

"Oh my dear Sasuke," Kakashi grinned behind his mask, devising the perfect plan for this moment. "You will always be my precious little student. I can still remember the time you challenged me to a fight with your little boy trunks hanging-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sasuke interjected him eyes widened in disbelief. That damn Kakashi! How dare he bring that up now of all times?

Sakura was puzzled. Could she have understood right?

"Kakashi-sensei, I must have misinterpreted. What you said implies that -"

"Yes my dear Sakura. I had the honor to be young Sasuke's and lamentably Naruto's personal tutor while also working in the Academy." He informed. Sakura's lips opened up forming a ghost of an open mouth.

"Seriously? You were their Clans' assigned trainer*?" she questioned, eyes flickering to the young Uchiha. "Do tell!"

"Hn."

"Why don't you properly answer to the girl, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi teased but the sullen teenager refused to respond. He seemingly still held a grudge for their previous interaction.

"What about you Kakashi? Don't you have somewhere to be now?" Sasuke scoffed clearly irritated about Kakashi's presence and his sudden excitement to disclose such personal matters like his life as a young boy.

The girl though slightly grinned. It's not like Sakura will not learn about his past sooner or later. She is his Guardian after all. Only thinking of that made her snicker.

"Well I-" but he was regrettably interrupted by loud familiar male voices approaching. "Will you look at the time! Eh, I have to go indeed. Excuse me." He bowed hastily and soon was nowhere to be seen.

Sakura turned to face the cause for Kakashi's rushed disappearance. At first she was able to perceive a highly irritated Anko scanning the perimeter. She hardly contained the incriminating chuckle.

At second glance she saw none other than her other Master, approaching them with the company of another familiar figure.

Sakura gasped, because none other than Sasori-senpai was just staring at her like she was a piece of meat, or worse. He must have-

"IMOUTO!" a holler was heard and suddenly Sakura's breath was cut off immediately.

"What the-" she only managed to utter out, inescapably captured between slender but utterly unexpected and strong arms.

"Imouto-chan! I can't believe I found you after so damn long!"

"Sasori, you will kill her. Please put her down. I wish to keep my Philax alive." Itachi's perpetually deadpan voice ringed in Sakura's ears but she couldn't see anything.

Sasori finally released her from the bear hug and the girl managed to get her breath back, filling her almost vacant lungs with therapeutic oxygen, coughing loudly.

"You- _you_ are my aniki, Sasori-senpai? " she eventually gathered the courage to ask in an incredulous manner.

Sakura raised her head to face the read-senior whose wide smile made Sakura shiver. That enthusiastic face expression did not match well with Sasori's normally stoic face.

Sasuke's eyes were drifting on Sakura's and Sasori's faces finally resting on Itachi meaningfully. They appeared to communicate in a way.

"So you sent the secretary to inform me- Is it true?" Sakura was at a loss of words.

"Actually the secretary was borrowed. But you were informed, right imouto?" He smiled again.

"I- I didn't know I had a family!" Sakura exclaimed enthusiastically. "I was told-"

"You do have one, my cherry blossom. Me and Granny Chiyo."

"Granny Chiyo?" she questioned.

"Oh yes. I am afraid we are the only ones left. She is a puppeteer too, but it would be better for you if you don't meet her. I am trying to avoid her all evening." He said glancing around, right and left carefully.

"Why so?"

"We will discuss this another time. She has ears everywhere. I can't risk the possibility of her listening to me badmouthing her."

"Alright then. But please answer me this. Why was I lied to? Why are you a puppeteer and I am a Healer?" Sakura blurted out her questions failing to regard the Uchiha Nobles standing right next to them. In her agony to finally receive answers, she was swayed by the thrill of finally understanding, and that made her disregard the fact that they still were in the Great Hall, all eyes easily ready to spy on them.

"I will tell you that if you call me oni-san…" Sasori grinned.

The girl thought she saw Sasuke roll his eyes in exasperation and huff indignantly.

"Fine." she sighed "Please explain to me _oni-san_." She said her lips forming a sweet innocent smile that was also genuine. She felt happy for having a family indeed, but the process for actually accepting and embracing that fact needed more time to settle inside her.

"Isn't she the sweetest little thing?" Sasori cooed glancing at Itachi's with wide eyes.

"Sasori get a hold of yourself!" Itachi reprimanded.

That was until a certain boisterous drum thundered inside the pinkette's head, making her almost lose her balance. "_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"_

It didn't take Sakura long to realize, but it did take long for the girl to secure herself from stumbling.

"_Ino? I thought I cut the connection!"_

"_Yes. And I just restored it. What was that Forehead? Is Sasori your-"_

"_Sorry Ino. I have no time to talk to you now. We will talk later. Bye"_

"_Hey don't you dare shut me out! You hear me forehead? If you cut this connection now I will intentionally cause you a massive headache and-"_

But the voice was abruptly cut off_._

"Are you alright Sakura-san?" an alarmed Itachi asked worryingly observing Sakura's eyes widened and shocked and her palm resting on her brow.

"Yes. I am fine. Please do not worry about me." She reassured. "Now if you please-"

* * *

"_Are you sure that's what you heard Ino_? " Tenten thought it puzzlement. It can't be true. Sakura would have said something right?

"_Damn sure! I know what I heard. We should ask the others as soon as possible."_

"_Ok I will ask Neji when I get the chance. Have you contacted the rest?"_

"_Yes, but to no avail. Hinata is conversing with Naruto's mother right now so she is not available. Temari shut me off and I have yet to contact Karin. I do not dare to bother Konan-senpai now. She has an important conversation I think."_

"_Good for Konan-senpai."_

"_Bun-Bun! Your continued efforts to offend me as well as all my friends' sudden and unexplainable desire to get me off their, namely _your _heads had caused me a migraine!"_ the blonde yelled inwardly in a _formal_ manner, making Tenten's eyes roll backwards in shock.

'_I am going to incinerate her! She yells like a maniac all those years I know her and now she is complaining she gets a headache_?' Tenten struggled not to pull her hair in indignation.

"_You idiot! I can read what you are thinking with this kind of connection! I heard that!"_

"_Do I look like I care Ino? Look I admit I am going to miss you and stuff but you are too damn loud for-"_

"_Oh wait Bun-Bun. I found someone that might help!"_

"_INO? What are you actually doing? Where on earth is your Master anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with Kiba now?"_

"_I am. He is 3 meters away from me actually."_

"_Then focus on him!"_

"_I will when this one riddle is solved. Now hush so I can talk."_

"_With whom?" _the brunette's voice echoed in Ino's stubborn mind.

"I am sorry. May I bother you for a minute?" Ino called to the peculiar male. The man, surprised, whirled his head to regard the presence of the beautiful blonde with a slightly sly smile crawling on his face.

"Whatever pleases you blondie. May I help you with something?" he asked impishly, but that did not deter Ino at all.

"Actually I think you can. The name is Kisame, right?"

"Right you are sunshine."

"Then can you please tell me what you know?"

"About what beauty?"

"It's about my friend Sakura and you friend Sasori. Can you help?"

* * *

"Imouto please follow me so we can have a more peaceful environment to talk to. I can take her, right weasel?" Sasori asked, trying to satisfy Sakura's insatiable curiosity about the Haruno Clan.

"You can Sasori. Return her safely." Itachi replied beckoning them to do as they please. For now.

Sakura nodded and followed the read haired man. He appeared to lead her some meters away, to the exit leading to the building's patio. Soon she discovered that it was covered with a sweet blanket of snow, magically illuminating their features with white hues. There they would be close enough to the Uchihas, which was from now on Sakura's top priority, but not pestered by the other guests.

The pinkette focused her green eyes on Sasori's bright brown in eager expectation.

In the end she was the one to initiate the conversation from before. It was utterly impossible to wait any longer. Not after this so mind-wrecking Revelation Ceremony.

"Sasori-san-" he raised one eyebrow accusingly. "Excuse me, Sasori _oni-san_-" Apparently Sakura was facing a problem at articulating the right _titles_ deemed fit for many today. "This title. Specially nominated. What is the meaning of all this? Why are you and me different? I never heard of a Clan producing more than one species."

"First things first my sweet cherry blossom. No such Clan exists. The title is a concession of sorts. We are most of all a Healer Clan." he calmly explained.

"Then why are you called Puppeteers, Sasori oni-san?" she asked her voice full of incredulity.

"Don't be hasty. As I said. First things first." he started patiently. "What do you know about the Harunos my sweet flower?"

"To be honest, nothing." She answered sincerely. "I was always told we were extinct and I was the last Haruno in the world. For safety reasons-as they claimed- they kept the information about our powers and any significant names secret. Just like they use to do with Philakes of young age. So I really do not know anything on the matter."

Sasori shook his head. "Pity. I thought you would be aware of the basics."

"I am sorry. I am not."

"Well to be frank what you were informed is not utterly untrue. You _are_ the last Haruno Healer and we are first and foremost considered Healers."

"But why-"

"All in good time" he interjected her before taking a long breath. "Let's have a small history lesson, shall we?" Sakura nodded vigorously to the older man. "The Haruno Clan, sweetheart, was widely-known for the exceptional used of medical jutsu. We were even rumored to match the Senju Clan. The only ones capable of competing with them, not always successfully though."

The pinkette had her eyes transfixed on him, trying to devour every piece of new information.

"Sometime in her prime our very grandmother Chiyo, wished to expand her abilities beyond the standard Haruno Healing abilities; therefore she started learning new techniques from other Clans and species. Eventually she developed the special chakra strings the puppeteers now use to control their dolls. Oba-san utilized her vast knowledge of medical jutsu to strengthen the puppets capabilities and powers such as using poison to maximize the fatality of one simple attack. Are you following me until now?"

"Yes. I understand."

"Good. Out of all our Clansmen only I continued the art of puppetry while everyone else disapproved of Oba-san's techniques, even though they all respected the old hag." Sasori heaved a deep sigh. "One would think that me being the only one Haruno Puppeteer she would love me more. And yet she now hates my guts." He trailed off, while sighing inaudibly.

"Why so? What about our parents Sasori-senp- I mean oni-san?"

"Sweet young Sakura…." He closed his eyes for a second deep in thought. Then he started again. "When our parents died you were already taken away for your training. I was 6 years old when we lost them. Our parents surrendered to eternal sleep after a massive attack at our Clan's Annual meeting. Lamentably and for an unknown reason, the only ones left are you, me and Chiyo oba-san, who refused to attend the aforementioned Gathering. I was with her while the murder transpired."

"That's…that's horrible! Why would anyone want to assassinate them? Were they involved in anyth-"

"No. Not at all. That's why no one ever managed to explain this attack."

"I don't understand." She stated in a haze of puzzlement.

"Oh then welcome to the club!" he teased but soon Sasori's face wore its serious placid mask again. "You will be surprised about how many aspects of this world still lie hidden to us." He lowly murmured. Sakura exhaled but she did not even blink. Her jade eyes transfixed on him.

"See my dear, to return to one of your first queries, we are Healers. But, expect from you of course, the rest of the living Harunos, namely me and that old bag, are almost exclusively exercise Puppetry anymore. That's why our Clan is announced in an unseen manner. We do have Healer Blood running in our veins though."

Heavy silence cleaved around them for a while. The only living, flowing thing appeared to be their warm breaths vaporizing in the cold winter air.

"Then how about you oni-san?" she eventually asked, trying to be enlightened about other aspects of the same issue. There were only so much needing illumination. "What about the life you lived up until now?"

"Oh, so you are interested in my life too?" he inquired, brows wrinkled. "You certainly seem like an amazingly kind and gracious young woman my dear." He commented sending her a small smile. "I, by the age of six, had started learning the basics of Chiyo oba-san's techniques. For a mysterious reason though, as I mentioned before, she appears to despise me. Her behavior changed dramatically only two years after our parents' _departure _and around the time I completed my Puppeteer training_. _My life beyond that incident has been nothing sort of extraordinary. I did manage to meet some quite dashing fellows as you have probably noticed."

Deidara's and Hidan's images were the first thing painted in Sakura's mind. Soon enough Kisame, Itachi, Nagato and Yahiko were registered as well, as her brother's dear friends. But discussing about those people had not been her imperative worry.

"Then what is the conclusion to this story? What am I supposed to-"

"Little sister." He interrupted her again. "Our Clan's story certainly connotes that we have _enemies_." His voice sounded calm, steady, but the contest of the words did not bring those sentiments along.

"Enemies? An enemy Clan you mean? Perhaps someone that seeks our healing abilities?" Sakura attempted to hypothesize.

The next reply came unexpected. "My dear, have you even started developing your healing abilities?"

Sakura was dazzled. What does that have to do with anything? It's completely beside the point. Sasori surely perceived the girl's confused facial features. Sakura could not help but conclude that Sasori must had a purpose to utilize such a misleading contrivance. Nonetheless she finally replied.

"Tsunade-sama trained me accordingly. As a Healer. With her rumored to be the best Healer I assume you regard my training adequate, brother?"

"I don't question Senju Tsunade's abilities. But, I mean after the Ritual, sister. Have you experienced anything different?"

"Well during the Ritual I was-"

"Sakura." He stopped her rather rudely. "_After_ the Ritual." He insisted, eyes dusted with an impenetrable ice that surely was not stationed there a while ago.

"Aaaa no. Nothing special. But this is a common occurrence sometimes. What are you implying Sasori oni-san? What does that mean?"

Sakura's words unfortunately did not land properly in Sasori's mind. Unexpectedly a small impalpable rustle erupted from the pinkette's right putting the male Haruno on immediate alert. Sakura chose to disregard the small unworthy motion at first, but Sasori's face was now plastered by a crinkling mask radiating an emotional din.

Emerald orbs followed the halted brown ones, observing the object of the sudden upheaval, only to find nothing resting there. Only a mere bush. Sasori's eyes were yet to move though.

Beyond any doubt no one was there. Nobody and nothing _in physical_ form at least. Sakura's trained eyes would have caught the movement. Whatever it was, it did not possess a physical form capable of causing calamity. Sakura's eyes were far more trained that Sasori's in that field so she had no reason to feel worry.

However, Sasori lived his life in the World of Supernatural creatures. And there are cases where a physical attack was not the perpetrator of danger –even corporal danger.

The older Haruno was familiar with many spiritual energies and chakra signatures. Sakura was not. And spiritual energies and chakra signatures were exactly the reason behind attacks whose cause did not rest in similar attacks, based on corporal contact of any kind.

She could detect some of those material-less assaults, but for spiritual energy to be effectively tracked, a far vaster knowledge is required. Beyond the training in physical combat. There was a limit at the achieving potential in that field. You have to have met the signature before, in order to be able to recognize it fast enough to retaliate in the best possible way. Still it was _not impossible _to track, but it certainly was difficult.

Fortunately, most of the times any malicious thoughts, the very notion of malevolence could be detected by a trained Guardian, so there still was a hope of impeding an immaterialized enemy.

Sakura did not feel any of it. No physical attack, no feeling of maliciousness. She should be worry-free. And yet that vehement hue of moroseness on Sasori's eyes and visage could never be ignored.

"Sakura, return to your Masters!" his order spelled urgency.

"I am sorry. What? What has gotten into you all of a sudden? I checked. Nothing is there!"

He sighed deeply closing his eyes for only a small second. "To answer your previous question my dearest Guardian sister-" Sasori whispered. "It means we evidently are at a silent underground War."

* * *

"You knew about all this, didn't you? Even Sasori's relation. Everything. Am I wrong?" the young man asked after a sharp intake of breath.

"No you are not wrong little brother."

"Why wasn't I told?"

"Hm? I did inform you about Sasori soon after the ritual" Itachi replied sheepishly.

"You know that's not what I mean. You knew from the very beginning Itachi. Why conceal it?"

Itachi let out an inaudible sigh and blinked once. "I am not keeping you in the dark otouto. Not without a reason. Trust me and don't fret it. We will talk later."

"You said that when I asked you before."

"Because you asked me _during_ the Ceremony." he remarked as a matter of fact-ly. "How did you expect me to answer at that time? And now. I am sure you feel the stares of other as much as I do, little brother."

"Hn. Annoying people."

"To that I agree."

Sasuke huffed and snorted lowly. "Itachi." the older Noble's eyes jerked to rest on his again "Don't play games with me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me." He insisted impassively.

"I play no games Sasuke."

"Oh you do. There is a reason why I keep pestering you during all this. You are not going to tell me your intentions any time soon, right?" Itachi's impassive stare came as the perfect answer. "I figured." Sasuke murmured turning morose.

"Sasuke. Have some patience. Why don't you-"

"I returned her safe and sound!" a voice came as a blast from the building's secret patio. The Uchihas' eyes whirled to land on the pair of the two Harunos approaching them.

"Are you done Sasori?" Itachi asked nearly indifferent.

"Yes." was the first 'normal' response. Sasori's brown eyes were easy to decipher under the fiery and yet so icy Uchiha gaze. Something was wrong. As if on cue, the red haired man leaned closer and heaved a whisper to the his friend. "Do not let your guard down. We are being watched. Defend her too." Was the last thing Itachi heard before Sasori could not be discerned in the mass of the 's eyes narrowed at the mysterious interaction between the older males.

Also, the red-haired's uncharacteristic behavior seemingly rendered the Haruno girl pensive in a imperceptible mental dance of awkwardness.

"That's just Sasori. He is kind of weird." Itachi remarked facing the puzzled young woman.

"Oh yes. I figured as much." She simply answered eventually, eyes flickering towards the direction Sasori took for an infinitesimal moment only to return back to look into the two handsome Uchiha Nobles.

What was disclosed to her today... made everything heavier to bear. It changed..._a lot_ of things. Sakura had absolutely no other choice but to succeed in the role she is given to perform. Properly receiving her powers now or sometime later was of no importance. Her powers are definitely _there_, she can surely feel their presence, that incessant drumming inside her. They are bound to emerge at some point, hopefully soon. The girl heaved a silent sigh and opted to disregard her "power issue" for now.

Things are crystal clear. No failure is allowed. No matter what transpires in a Guardian's life, even a minor flop is out of the question if you wish to call yourself a proud and strong, a proper Philax. But then again- _When_ was failure ever allowed?

"My dears." A female voice ringed only steps away. Sakura whirled only to gaze at the highly energetic Uchiha Mikoto coming closer to them, midnight colored tresses dancing on her pace's rhythm. "The night is coming to a closure." she stated upon finally reaching the three. "You should do well to bid farewell to the Noblemen so that we can depart for home soon."

Sakura's eyes widened, her palms clenched into fists.

So that was it. Goodbye.

Will she be able to bid adieu to the people she held most dear? They now belong to Nobility in a way, right?

"Surely. Rest assured Mother. We will. Only make sure to salute the Noblewomen."

"Oh yes dear. I had it planned anyway. I know I should not leave you two to deal with females. Only trouble follows." she shook her head. "Sakura-chan?" the woman called waking Sakura of her small snooze for good.

"Mikoto-sama?"

"Please make sure to keep fan girls away. You can never imagine in what condition your Masters' mood will be, if they encounter those. For our family's sake, please take care of them."

"Mother. That is not necessary. Such commands are ludicrous." the youngest male commented almost angrily.

"Especially Sasuke-chan -" Mikoto accentuated her words, leering at Sasuke in an askance manner."- is extremely moody after those _encounters_. So please Sakura dear make sure to properly-"

"Fear not." she interjected the worried mother gently, at the same time trying not to appear rude in any way. "I think I know what to do with those." Sakura reassured beaming a small smile to the matriarch.

"Oh I appreciate it sweetheart. I am sorry that this is seemingly your first task but..."she trailed off.

"Mikoto-sama I was fully prepared for this the moment my name was announced in the same sentence as the Uchiha's.'"

_And what a lie that was…_

"Hm. Then I take it you do know my sons." the woman chuckled cutely.

"Mother. You are dawdling." Itachi noted impassively.

"Oh yes indeed I am." The matriarch ricocheted enthusiastically. "Excuse me. I will have to attend to my duties." The woman waved and left.

But before another word could be uttered a voice called. "Young Itachi. It's been so long. Is that little Sasuke-kun?" All heads turned to face the Nobleman who spoke.

Itachi murmured indignantly "Great. The Momochi Clan is here at last." Sasuke's eyes rolled in indignation too. Probably the name Momochi is connected with _unpleasant _memories in Sasuke's mind. "I will go to them." Itachi offered. "Maybe I will be able to persuade Yashiro to handle them as the Clan's spokesman in this. Sakura-san, follow Sasuke while I am gone, ok? I will return shortly. I apologize for leaving again."

"Worry not, Master Itachi. I will do as you wish." Sakura bowed in an affirmative manner, before Itachi excused himself.

Is it just Sakura's mind considering ridiculous things or Itachi has repeatedly_ abandoned_ her to tend to his own business and tossed her to Sasuke all the time? What if he apologized. The fact is a fact anyway.

"Prepared you say?" a voice mocked her previous statement. It did not require eye contact for Sakura to discern who that one was.

"Quite." She retorted mildly.

"Hn. Just so you know your official first task is when we command it. Taking care of my mother's pleas is only a side-task."

"Do you have something in mind Master Sasuke? Didn't just Itachi-sama have me follow you?"

"Hn. Escort me to bid proper farewells to the Nobles for the evening. Then follow me, outside, Sakura." He veered and soon departed to meet with the members of High Nobility. She had no choice but to follow suit.

The girl was definitely aghast inwardly. Something about the way he uttered her name…it made her feel different. Maybe…Specially nominated. Indeed.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked flabbergasted. It was not normal for Sasuke to grab her by the wrist and guide her around. She had no idea where he was leading them.

After a marathon of 'Clan's good relations' once again in one ridiculously long day, Sakura found herself being submitted in an unexpected hunt of invisible demons. Yes…demon hunt. How else to explain the urgency of Sasuke's moves? Not to mention that he actually dragged her around, in which of course a physical contact of sorts was a prerequisite. Even if it only required the touch of their wrists.

"You are annoying. Shut up and follow me like I told you. Aren't those your orders from your _other Master_ too?"

Sakura found no words to retort to that.

Soon enough Sasuke's calculated steps lead them to a newly discovered –in Sakura's account- corridor. Their apparent destination was a door to the right. Before she could orientate herself and understand where she was, a hand shoved her inside the aforementioned door.

"Hey! What are you-"

"I will be waiting on the left corridor from here in 10 minutes. Do not be late, Philax!' Sasuke's cold masculine voice vibrated into her body, before the door was slammed shut behind her.

* * *

Out of practically nowhere a familiar annoying voice approached the sullen ebony-haired Noble from behind. "Oi Sasuke… Very thoughtful indeed. That's not like you."

"Who would have thought that he had it in him?" another one commented, a smirk adoring this Noble's lips.

"Maybe little Sasu-cakes is getting soft." Sasuke's fists clenched. _That damn Inuzuka_!

"Do you think it's the so-called _delicious_ blood that affects him?" Of course this one -Sasuke dared called a friend- would comment on that. Yes…definitely he was going to dehydrate Suigetsu and test the results of it. With a lot of wishful thinking Sasuke might be lucky enough to have the Elemental killed by dehydration.

But Uchiha Sasuke was not in the mood of playing stupid games. Not at all.

He was hardly audible, but everyone received the vibes his threat sent. It was frostier than the snow enveloping the old mansion. "If any other word leaves your freaking mouths, I will burn you to a crisp, is that clear?" At the sound of the low baritone voice everyone halted.

The black color on his eyes disclosed its real identity and now swirled to give its place to another power and paint the dark irises into an intimidating fiery crimson. The young Noblemen were once again quite astonished. Such an extravagant reaction from the Vampire Noble was _not _expected.

In the midst of the awkward silence of surprise a voice rang from behind alerting the young ones for the arrival of other people in the dark scene. "Good one otouto. I was meaning to do it soon too." the sound of more steps and the males' movements compelled the torches' fire to sway and slightly twinkle in regard to their presence. The ancient corridor was never more populated. "It is time to leave you know."

Every other soul was wrapped in a complete silence, standing agape, limbs rigid, mouths arid. It probably was due to the red eyes the younger Uchiha was now almost assaulting them with. He was really ready to strike.

A young man dared to sigh and take a breath full of appreciation for the presence of the older Uchiha and his friends. When Sasuke was like that…Well let's just thank Itachi for being there.

"Still you can't deny teme. This was totally unexpected for you to consider. But hey. You really have to control your temper! Holy mother of Ramen, those damn Sharingan eyes have me gawking every damn time I see them."

"Hn."

* * *

"Sa-Sakura-san?" The girl jerked her eyes to face the source of the timid sweet voice.

"Hinata?" The young Hyuuga's voice sounded like a melody to the pinkette's ears. The spectacle before her resembled a high class painting of an exquisite artist. The reason; she was absolutely delighted to face that particular scene this evening.

"Took you long enough Forehead girl!" Sakura's lips tilted up to smile at the blonde Telepath.

"Hey Sak!" Tenten waved, eyes just barely focusing on the new arrival.

"Hm. No regards for the rest of the world for mighty Sakura yet again. Making us wait like that…"

'_Oh Karin I love you too!' _Sakura thought indignantly.

"I- I thought I was not going to see you!" the rosette exclaimed running to hug her friends. But she stopped on her tracks after the second step. No one of them moved to hug her back or welcome her. Thus, she halted her movements.

She understood….

"Me too. Guess there was a _master_ plan -no pun intended- behind all this." Tenten said while crossing her arms over her chest. The brunette occupied a corner of the room but refused to move from there.

"It certainly looks like it. It is _strange_ that we are all gathered here, without our assigned Masters." Temari noted blinking once. The Wind Elemental was covered by the room's shadows so Sakura was a little late to regard her presence.

Ino huffed indignantly. "Not to mention that they _yanked_ us here."

A soft warm fire erupted within Sakura. It connected with something deeper that until now was only forming a small suspicion. "You are saying-"

"Sakura. You are losing your touch. It's obvious that the men _arranged _this."

"Actually Konan-senpai is not present, so it was not _perfect_ planning." Tenten remarked pointing her index finger around the room.

"I did not see her at all after the Ritual." Hinata spoke coyly again snuggling at the corner the farthest away from the door.

"Leave Konan-senpai for later." Ino grinned and furrowed her brow still leaning against the left wall leisurely."Temari-senpai you said _men_? Not boys?" The older blonde stared apathetically. "God, it makes me wonder _what_ exactly you saw this evening."

For a moment only silence palpitated in the room.

"Such a blonde pervert you are!" Tenten censured.

"Ino-san. You are doing it again!"

"Come on Ino! You are being ridiculous."

"Yeah I know you are saying I am a perv-"

"Don't want to spoil it for you, because you are going to say I am a bitch again, but we don't have much time left for your idiotic blabbering."

The previous moments of silence were nothing comparing this round of stillness. Sakura turned to look intensely at Karin. She was right. Time was flowing not in their favor.

She tried to swallow the heavy lump in her throat and pivoted her head to face the door before speaking. "I guess it's time to say goodbye."

"Is it really?" Temari wondered with a sigh.

"But I don't want to!" Ino exclaimed tapping her shoes against the stony floor.

"I don't like goodbyes. The feeling of it…is this the…end?" Tenten's eyes refused to leave the ground.

The pinkette finally mustered the courage to speak again."But.. it's not the end for us."

"How do you know that?" Karin barked.

"Because we will form our future. We will make it our new beginning! Right? We said that before. Temari-senpai, don't you agree?" The Wind Elemental jerked her head to stare at the pink-haired Healer. A ghost of a smirk was about to be plastered on her face. It was acknowledgment.

"I like the sound of that." The brunette of the group allowed a small smile to crawl on her lips.

Hinata gave permission to her voice to be heard."Me too!"

"Ladies…" A voice asked for their attention. All turned to regard Ino. "I am going to miss you!" she stated almost coldly.

Sakura's eyes closed. Ino…this was defense…She did not want to face her emotions now. It's…ok…Really...And painful too.

"I only hope… "Sakura felt the all too familiar burden station itself on her heart again."We will be seeing each other as much as we can."

Tenten took a step forward. "Besides our Masters are not monsters. We are being here now. This is proof. They purposely delayed the meetings between their respective Clans for us to meet like this. We owe them."

"Indeed." Temari commented shaking her head.

"So shall we start…you know…" Sakura stuttered a little.

"Excuse me but I will not hug any of you. I will keep my distance."

"Ino? Really? That's so unlike you!" Sakura attempted to finally tease her about it.

"No. Returning to the Inuzuka's with my mascara completely ruined and my hands shaking from grief will be unlike me, Forehead." Ino stubbornly averted her gaze and folder her arms over her chest.

Sakura did not blame her. In fact she realized the status of the situation the moment she came in and no one greeted her like always. No hugs were permitted. Not now.

There is no place for the weak. What if they are supposedly away from their Masters eyes at that particular moment? They cannot allow it. They will not allow it. They were expected to be prepared for this moment from the first breath they drew to their lungs approximately eighteen years ago.

No crying will do any good. No sentiments are to flood them now. It was simply not permitted.

"Aa. I agree. Let's keep our distances." Tenten swallowed slowly, trying to contain her silent tears from falling.

"So who's first?" Karin asked a little calmer than before. After all Karin was in the same awkward situation as the rest.

"May I say something first?"

"Sure Ino." An almost trembling voice escaped Sakura's lungs.

"I..I…" it was the first time Ino was at a loss of words. "I truly love you! All of you. You always were my sisters in everything I did! So I ask of this: Please do not forget me, because I am not going to forget you. Ever. I know...I know I might had been bitchy and obnoxious and tiring sometimes but I truly love you! I will do everything in my power to see you again soon."

"Ino…" Sakura mumbled, feeling an incriminating knot, a lump settle in her throat.

"And you forehead!" Ino sniffed trying to wipe her tears and pointed an accusing finger at the pinkette. "We know everything about your brother now! Thank goodness I found that Kisame guy! Really when did you expect to tell us? You should be thankful of my gossip skills!"

Sakura tried to contain her chuckle. "I am sorry Ino. I was not sure about anything a while ago. And when I finally learnt the truth I had no way to contact you. So you know everything?"

"Of course. I made sure to inform everyone appropriately." Ino pouted.

Temari sighed. "Guess you have a family now, ne?"

"I think so." Sakura muttered. "Is Sasori-senpai classed as a proper family?" Th girls snickered at Sakura's words.

Soon enough the laughter died down abruptly.

The Weapons Mistress brushed her tears as subtly as possible and tried to overcome the sobbing that was sure to come soon and storm her."All I want to say…is…" Tenten sighed. "Be safe. All of you."

"We will." Ino responded and Sakura answered with only a small smile. Her fists were clenched more tightly than ever. It was the only way…It was the only way not to let herself succumb to _this._

"May I say something too?" a surprisingly hesitant –for the person's personality- voice echoed in the room.

"Sure Karin." Ino encouraged her, swallowing her tears too.

"I am sorry for being a …eeh…you know how to describe what I was sometimes more than I do." Karin closed her eyes for a second. "Since there is a chance to see you again, then prove to me that you are the Guardians I always admired, ok?"

Sakura's eyes did not even blink. Her breath was taken away once again. Did…did Karin just admit she _admired_ them?

"Sure. We are quite notorious after all. Keeping up good impressions is essential, Miss red-glasses." Ino winked playfully but her trembling breathing gave away her pent up emotions.

"Hm. I will surely make a scarecrow with red hair like you Karin. I will never forget to hit it daily, so I won't feel that you are missing from my training." Tenten winked.

"That was…rather sweet."

"Sorry. Payback is payback." Tenten stuck her tongue out, but Karin only laughed.

"Worry not Karin. Do not forget that _I_ have an extra weapon to my collection that makes me even more notorious. I will make sure to protect Sasuke for you too."

"Hm. You better Pinky! What kind of weapon you are talking about?" For a moment Karin was prepared to hear all about Sakura's new powers but-

"Well…I can always use my gigantic forehead as a shield."

Only silence prevailed but soon-

Small hesitant snickers and chuckles could be heard around the room, hesitantly emanating from the new Philakes.

"That's my Sak." Ino commented winking at the pinkette. "Take care of the Uchiha sex-bombs for the sake of all women, Forehead girl."

"I will not fail Piggy."

"Aaa…ano… " All voices ceased to turn and face Hinata. No one expected the girl to find the boldness to speak up now that even Ino found it hard to talk properly.

"I fear…that..a-a…alone I-"

"Hinata, before you continue." Temari interjected her."Remember! You are stronger than you think, sweetie. I know you are! But whatever happens, you don't stand alone. We will always be there for each other, even if we end up far far away. We will always be there. Like friends, like sisters do, ok?"

Sakura was aghast. She did not expect Temari of all people to utter those words. But Temari must have considered her own responsibility, as the oldest in the small gathering, to hearten the rest to the best of her abilities.

"Ok. I will do my best." she nodded wiping away the incriminating salty droplets that broke their confines and finally marred her face. "All I wanted to say is that…I will never forget you. Thank you for everything you ever done for me."

"Hinata. Don't be silly. You have done for us more things than we did for you."

"Like those delicious pancakes." Tenten teased playfully.

"But-"

"No buts!" Ino scolded her in a nonetheless loving manner.

"Keep an eye on Naruto, ne?" Sakura beamed a smile at the young Hyuuga. Hinata nodded vigorously unable to utter a single world because of her sobbing.

"Well…." Temari was the one that followed. "I am no good with emotional stuff, you know that. All that I wish to say is to be strong and have the courage and volition I always saw shinning in your eyes. I may have disagreed with some of you in the past," she shared a glance with Sakura "- but I want you to all know that you girls were always an important part of my life, even though we were in different years."

"Aa. We know senpai." Sakura gulped her tremble. "Temari-senpai, I wish for your convictions to be true with all my heart." She finally muttered, mustering the courage to speak up like she wanted. "I wish... for freedom. Freedom _in_ my binds. Like…like you said. As much freedom as I _deserve_ to have." the rosette swallowed again another knot in her throat. "This evening had miraculously brought me closer to this belief. We always have a choice, right?"

Temari smirked."I guess we will see about that, young Sakura. We should try it out. If your brain does not incinerate when you try disobeying you Masters will, then it will probably be proof enough that you are still you. Bound but still you."

"That's not very encouraging senpai." Tenten gulped and sweat-dropped theatrically, trying to ease the tension of the moment.

"Sakura? Do you have anything else to say?" Ino turned to the pinkette focusing the headlight at her.

This probably was one of the most challenging moment in Sakura's short life. It was immensely hard to even breath properly, let alone speak about what was now eating her heart.

"Ultimately..." she started a little timidly. "I..I can only think about the oath we made back when we were 6."

"You remember?" Hinata exclaimed finally succeeding to restrain her tears.

"It started with one word, right?" Tenten sighed.

"Friends. Was it?" Karin wondered out loud.

Ino shook her head."We changed it later. It's Family. The one we never had."

"Well it looks like we have more than one now." Temari winked and a smile registered at her pretty face. "What did you make an oath for?"

"It's a secret. We aren't allowed to talk about it." Tenten pouted towards Temari who arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"But we will tell you senpai." Ino chuckled.

"We will meet again we said. After the Revelation." Tenten continued.

"And if that won't work." Karin, who was utterly proud for taking part of that oath long ago in the backyard of the Academy building, dared to continue. It reminded her of the olden happy days.

"We will live honorable lives…." Hinata continued with her sweet coy voice.

Sakura took it to herself to finish this."…To make sure we will certainly meet again in heaven."

"_I love you…_

_sisters…"_

* * *

Breaths. Hot breaths evaporating in the cold wind, that was finally kind enough to make its feared presence known.

Steps. Silenced by the soft white blanket lying on the cement. Noises altered by the shoes' contact with the never ending gradually cracking ice.

A door. Opening. Closing again.

Voices. Fading. Powering up again.

Eyes. Black eyes. Refusing to regard faces.

A window. Frozen.

A hand. A black glove. Wiping away the ice. Granting better vision. Granting access to the world outside of the crowded car.

Snow. Never ending snow. It looked so peaceful. Completely on contrast with his mind. It fell so steadily and yet so freely. So silently, paying no heed to this crazy world.

His onyx eyes finally averted, allowing the snow to cover the terrain without his persistent gaze pestering its lovely dance. The mental permission was reluctantly given to his eyes rest on her figure. Only once more.

She looked ready to surrender to sleep, maybe collapse for the fatigue and the emotional distress. But no. She didn't. She stubbornly refused to give in and only focused on the snowflakes dancing just outside of the luxurious limousine.

How could she? How could she stand there so proudly before all those Nobles just a little while ago? Those dangerous creatures of the Supernatural World? Shouldn't she be afraid? Only a little tremble? Was that all? No crying, kneeling?

But damn! Damn this world and _their_ schemes that so unforgivably compelled him to halt and ponder about such dull matters like a girl not succumbing to the ferocity of this madness! What was so important anyway?

How can she gaze at the snow so casually? His eyes flickered at his left, refusing to give more attention to the insolent woman.

Itachi. Why does he look so impassive and carefree in a moment such as this? They are returning home. As Masters. At last. Why all this secretiveness? Why did he choose to conceal things from Sasuke?

Quite frankly though he trusted Itachi. The older Uchiha is always aware of some matters Sasuke did not even bother to look at. He was always prepared to pull the right strings and even salvage Sasuke from the rough world of politics if needed be. This was not new. What Sasuke did not expect though is Itachi to hide such a big of a secret _and_ leave some traces about it. However, that was not the crucial problem now.

And again. He felt his heart –was this organ still usable for him this way?- dictating him where to look.

How can her eyes be so damn captivating? How could he ever allow himself, his so proud and cold self, to yield like this before just a pair of emerald bothersome, completely _prolix_ -and yet so damn inviting- eyes? How can he be so ridiculously interested in such a measly girl? It makes no sense whatsoever. Is there something wrong with his mentality? Probably yes. Why else would his body react so crazily and try to soothe her pain a while ago? Act so possessively later? Why would he bother to_ tease_ her? Why else would he take the initiative to give her a proper time to say goodbye to the other Philakes?

Why?

She should mean nothing to him. A nobody. She hasn't even proven to be a capable Philax yet. But...Why did he feel so damn mesmerized by those jade irises? Why did he feel his body so unforgivably craving the touch of her small ivory fingers lately? To have her on his pale cold skin, brushing her hands, her pink tresses caressing his torso-

_Hell!_ What's wrong? That was not supposed to happen! He was never supposed to _daydream_! That's atrocious! Not to mention that these very insanities were the reason he ridiculed himself –once more- by touching her tenderly during the Ritual. _Tenderly _for goodness sake!

He never had those feelings, _urges_ before. Things were different even some_ days_ ago. He would never imagine his hand moving to caress her pain away!

He used to despise females. He still does. Then why and how did she manage to occupy such an important part of his restless mind? Why couldn't he stop his betraying and incriminating thoughts from revolving around this tiny and highly obnoxious pinkette? Why did that _need_ rear its' ugly head now all of a sudden?

She tried to avoid him those weeks back, that much Sasuke obviously understood. The said fact makes ever more sense now that he knows about her identity. But why on earth was he so stuck into _daydreaming_ about her now, given that she clearly tried to stay away before? Was the distance she kept the push he needed to long for a woman? Was her attempts to act 'superior' so invigorating for Sasuke's..._What was that thing he had again_?

He should be furious, irate. She 'tricked' him. She tricked him indeed, taunted him, mocked him in order to compel him to show weakness. This woman was supposed to pay for that insolence! She made him show a part of his heart he would never even think to reveal to anyone.

It's true that he knew the wolf was not utterly _normal_. The animal seemed to communicate too damn well to be a simple wild she-wolf. But he never considered the atrocious possibility that the beautiful wolf was _her _of all damn people in that bloody party! There was something uncanny indeed, but not enough to worry him so. Heck, he didn't believe even for a second that the wolf was someone he knew of, even though he did have some small suspicions the day after, that he soon dismissed. It was-

It didn't make sense! If he knew the animal was familiar with him, or at least was aware of his identity, he wouldn't even consider approaching it! Even when he did come close, he made sure to conceal any hint of his Vampire or Noble identity effectively. After all the animal might be forced to serve as a spy in the future, if its' Master happen to be informed of the peculiar contact and wish to harm the young Noble.

Why? Again…Why?

She quaintly evoked unexplainable ire within him.

Not to mention that he had been stupid enough to show affection to a mere animal! Of course he would pay for the display of such weakness, but he never expected it to happen in a manner such as this!

For his defense, he suspected that the animal was a pet, perhaps a familiar of a lycanthrope, maybe even a cursed human with an unhealthy jinx of amnesia tossed into the wild. He never expected though that the injured and yet coruscating animal could shelter such a secret.

He couldn't know...their powers were still sealed away to be traced so easily. He was deterred from revealing the secret.

Then why the hell didn't she move away from him? Him being human or supernatural...it was the same...she should have stayed away! How can this presumptuous woman stand in such a manner before him now, after allowing herself to be submitted under his touch?

To worsen the already demanding situation, _it_ happened again. The affection. The weakness was again exposed in all its glory. His freaking fingers moved on their own to soothe her pain while drinking from her during the last part of the Ritual!

Horrible. Ridiculous. Unreasonable.

To hell with this! Why was she so ridiculously manipulative to him? What on earth was going on with Sasuke?

And most of all… What about this mind-blowing, so damn hellishly addictive completely _different _from all the other women's taste of her blood? Can a person possess such a delicious flavor running inside one's body, one's veins? Is something about her genes perhaps? Something about her powers? Her species? Sasuke never even smelled such a beautiful scent, let alone tasted something even_ comparable_ to this. Especially during the Ritual, this substance, drove him in another universe of senses! _Him_ of all people! No to mention that it changed. It certainly was not so damn mouth-watering just before the Bonding Ritual began, even though it was delicious enough to have Sasuke desire this girl as a Philax, maybe as someone to feed from...

This woman certainly is _something. _Was the right word, the most appropriate title, Uchiha Sasuke's_ damnation? _Hopefully not. Sasuke almost let a deep sigh escape his lips. Thankfully, he managed to contain it and his eyes seeked her again.

_What _on earth are you really, Haruno Sakura?

* * *

***assigned trainer**:_You can also refer to the Guide._ While the first-born females are being trained in the Academy, the males attend human schools most of the time. For their basic and Supernatural training though, each Clan assigns Trainers for taking care of the children's education. The Parents also have to take part in their sons' training, but the crucial part is for the Instructor to take care of. For the children to learn their Clan's special techniques they have to be trained accordingly. Clan Members, mostly the parents have the responsibility to teach those to their offsprings. Each Clan has a different system for that training procedure.

The Assigned Trainer differs from the **Mentor**, the latter being an even more advanced specialist with even greater knowledge and is responsible for the Alpha Nobles training _after _the tutorage under the Assigned Trainer. Having a Mentor is optional but it is also considered a highly important part for the life of a young Alpha Noble.

Using an example: Kakashi was the trainer for Sasuke and Naruto until they reached 12-13 human years of age. He trained them effectively about many techniques and gave them knowledge about the world they live in, but Sasuke and Naruto belong to different species, so they have to get accustomed to their Clan's abilities as well. Thus, their Clan Members and fathers also made sure to pass the Clan's characteristic abilities to them. We also know that Naruto had a Mentor later in his life (at the age of 13) Jiraiya.

* * *

**Author's note: **Long chapter again.** T.T **I hope it was not tiring for you. It was juicy though, right? I hope that the _events_ were enough to compensate for the length issue. I had the Sasuke-Sakura bickering scene ready a long time ago and finally... I got to publish it! ヘ(^_^ヘ)(ノ^_^)ノ I hope you enjoyed it!

And now...let the game begin! Sakura will finally meet the Uchihas in a proper way. What will she discover? Oh God...living in the same house as Sasuke and Itachi...*faints* And what about Sakura's powers? O.o?**  
**

I promise to update as soon as I can. Next chapter will hopefully be posted in two weeks. Maybe three if things get more hectic.

**Don't forget to check the _Guide_! It's on my profile! Please tell me what you think about it too!  
**

Please be kind enough to review! I really need your feedback! One word will be enough if you are not really fond of writing!


	15. New Household: Uchiha Mikoto

_**Thank you for your reviews**__: _**xXLindy-ChanXx831, mk, ILoveSxS, Bianca K, Guest, LadyMartel4000, OXPrimrosexAngelXO, Culpa, Raikiri80, Wings Of Silver Wishes,** **ChErRyBlOsSoM274, EmiliaKyuchi, LovelySakura777!**

**LovelySakura777: **I was so so glad to see your review! I was wondering if you stopped reviewing this story. (I would understand of you did T.T, since you have been so faithful and kind for all this time now. Thank you immensely for that and I really hope you can continue sharing your thoughts with me, but feel no pressure, as I told you before. Anyway...) Haha you can kick and punch Sasuke as much as you like. It's not like he doesn't deserve it...I can always find a reason to hit him. *cough*Itachi has something in mind*cough* :P Tehehe, that's because Sasori is not a brotherly type. He is a little creepy really I think... And thank you so much for reading the Guide! I am sure that not many people actually read it, so thank you for taking your time to look at it. As I must have told you before, you are one of my most faithful readers and really I can't thank you enough for that. Would you like a big chocolate cake? I wish I could send it to you... T.T **  
**

**To the Guest who reviewed but please !ALL OF YOU PAY ATTENTION!**: I am taking the chance to clear some things out about** Sakura's powers,** so **read carefully**: Sakura will not me a Mary Sue! Her powers are not a matter of strength (as that she has powers that can destroy the word or something epically catastrophic like Kyuubi and such) but a matter of usefulness. Are her powers special? Or maybe that has something to do with her being the last Haruno _Healer_? Well Sasori was trying to get her attention because he suspects something, since Sakura normally would have her powers after the Ritual came to an end. And yet she seemingly can't use them now. So, all in all I want you all to know that not everything revolves around Sakura's powers and those very powers are not a matter of strength _only_. (The irony is that Sakura is also strong in matter of physical strength because of Tsunade's training, -.-' but anyway, I hope I can get my point across) She is talented yes, but I am not going to make her a Mary Sue. I want you all to know that beforehand so that you don't expect her to prove a 'Rinnegan-Sharingan-Byakugan-I-am-god-and-I-will-destroy-you-all' kind of thing. Not at all. Quite the contrary. I am sure you understand that sometimes even the most "lowly" power can be proved a lot more "special" if you know how to use it. In this story **one** of the things I want to show is that being strong (because we have many strong creatures like many of the boys are) is not the **only** thing that matters. It's how you and the people around you use your potential. I hope you get what I mean.^.^'

So, now **more personally to you Guest**: Thank you for your review, your kind words and compliments and thank you also for giving me the chance to explain those things. I am grateful to you! Hmm I think you are also highly observant ^.~ I really hope to see you reviewing again! (^.^)/

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story.

* * *

**.****:Binds of My Duty and Love:.**

**Chapter 15 **

**~New Household: Uchiha Mikoto~**

* * *

_Anyone can give up, it's the easiest thing in the world to do. But to hold it together when everyone else would understand if you fell apart, that's true strength_

* * *

No. She refused.

She absolutely declined the _offer_. There is no place for that. Not before and certainly not _now._

No way will she allow herself to entertain _ardent _and_ imprudent_ thoughts for this man. No. She had much more urgent things to take care of rather than loiter and surreptitiously trying to conceal her deep and incriminating thoughts away from his piercing eyes.

How challenging that was…. For the mere thought of his handsome features now combined with his so inexplicable small gestures, soothing hands for example or persistent staring, rendered his presence all too unfeasibly overwhelming for the young Philax to bear.

In a blink of an eye, jade irises flickered towards the Uchiha Nobles. Sakura was now able to properly regard Itachi intently staring at the window and the cascading snow, while Sasuke seemed to be focused on…nowhere. Their onyx eyes were both transfixed outside of the luxurious car, but in a way their thoughts must have been of a completely different nature.

Itachi sat cross-legged, his face plastered with some kind of an utterly blank mask. Sasuke's facial features did not indicate that he sauntered in a similar trance of peacefulness as Itachi's though. Quite the contrary actually. His face maybe radiated indifference, but definitely did not appear placid, for his dark eyes emitted an aura pressing and strong enough to probably bring down a building with enough persistence and will.

His eyes…O his eyes…

Shaking her head slightly, she finally averted her gaze quelling her -not in the least bit designated- craving and resumed staring at the frozen nature passing by, mimicking the other two. And-

It happened again. The momentary flicker, the stare, the gaze.

Was it really necessary? Rational? Did his obsidian orbs had to slither and chase her form so repeatedly this evening? It did not make sense. In any case, Sakura pretended she did not detect the heated glances he darted at her side.

"Sasuke" a bass voice disrupted the silence of the small space and seeped away all forms of serenity. All eyes seeked to tryst the source. "Make sure to inform the appropriate people about tomorrow's feeding schedule in Itachi's place. I won't tolerate unpunctuality at this point. Is that clear?"

Sasuke responded quickly and decisively. "Yes Father." But his voice was dripping with something Sakura could not exactly fathom or place.

Oh Kami. How much his voice regaled in her ears, like a pacifying and yet so fiery song. Enough to calm her fears but also stir up the urgency and power of the smoldering fire she housed within. Is it…_lust?_ Could it be? She gulped thickly at the mere suggestion of it and shook her head again in order to gather her vapid thoughts in place.

And another question rose: Why should Sasuke do the seemingly _dirty_ work? Fugaku's order seemed…quite peculiar actually. Who where those appropriate people needing to be informed about the Uchihas' schedule? Was it really that demanding to alert more people about one simple feeding procedure? Why was the second son responsible for something as trivial as this?

Oh. She swallowed again and inhibited a sigh. Of course feeding is a highly important issue…in a _Vampire_ Household.

Sakura leaned against the window, inadvertently dived into the sea of her thoughts again and silently tried to prepare herself for the life that awaited her within the embrace of the Uchiha Clan. At the same time she felt quite proud.

Proud for finally being an active Philax.

Proud for not succumbing to her feelings upon bidding farewell to her friends for good, although the immense and insufferable lump still smothered her throat. She stood strong, despite the vehement ail this…_end_…brought along in such a gruff way to every pore of her body.

Proud for being fortunate enough –maybe even capable enough- to be chosen as the Uchiha Clan's new Philax. She may had been deterred from knowing the names of the Noble Clans her entire life –for reasons still quite incomprehensible- but she was aware of what their system ordains. Thus she was now more than certain: The Uchiha Clan was one of the strongest foundations of the Supernatural World. And Sakura was deemed worthy of guarding the next Uchiha generation.

How _fun_ indeed… Such a suave life that awaited her…

"Sakura-chan?" an enthusiastic and really sweet voice awakened the pinkette from her light brief slumber. Her green eyes focused again now on a dark-haired female. "I hope you are not too tired. We arrived at our destination." Mikoto announced and the pinkette slightly ricocheted to regard the spectacle before her that rekindled the power of her interest and amazement.

Huge dark grey-probably black- metal gates opened instantaneously with incomprehensible grandeur for the vehicle to pass through. The young Philax did not miss the magnificent uchiwa (=fan) symbol adorning each metal door. This, after all, was the main residence of the Uchiha Head Family.

"We have now officially entered the Uchiha territory." The bass strict and voice of the -probably obdurate- Uchiha Fugaku interrupted Sakura's thoughts. The man did not veer to face her at all, but the young woman was certain that he was addressing to her person.

Sakura felt a little naive and idiotic for marveling the abode's gates, especially since everyone else appeared _unnaturally_ apathetic and unaffected by the resplendent sight. The Uchiha's glory though was bound never to cease amazing the guardian.

She hardly resisted gaping at the sumptuous mansion now being displayed before her eyes. How wrong she was all this time…And Sakura dared to think that she had seen lavish establishments quite a lot of times before. _Ha_. That calls for a laugh.

Soon enough, the vehicle finally stopped and menservants rushed to open the door for each limousine occupant to come out in the mercy of the cold weather conditions (the cold being amplified due to the location of the Uchiha's Mansion close to the northern region of the Konoha Forest)

She gracefully put one leg out of the car, but the damage to her awestruck face was already inflicted the moment she let her eyes drift to the sizeable building while she was still inside of the dark glass of the limousine.

It was…magnificent.

The Christmas spirit evidently did not miss the Uchiha Household –or the Uchiha matriarch probably at least- for gentle and at the same time minimal in their give ornaments and all kinds of lights- in _modest _colors of course, meaning no flashy pink or green were chosen - embellished the marvelous mansion or more specifically, the porch of the abode.

The snow also made the scene all the more magical to behold. Ivory lines of ice traced swirling patterns over what must have been a vast court full of verdure -so impossibly green at this time of the year, probably due to magic- smooth grass, laying on the front of the Uchiha's mansion. It sneaked so beautifully behind the white snowflakes along with the almost completely covered Christmas lights. The foliage of numerous trees was glowing like a canopy of light, because of the bright lights that tangled with each small branch and leaf.

Sakura's eyes trailed upwards in inquisitiveness, finally grasping the entirety of the frontage of the abode. The building seemingly was a harmonic mixture of Victorian and yet so beautifully modern style architecture that clearly captured every eye, and not only because of the uniqueness of it. The walls were painted in grey, beige and while hues. Well mostly grey though.

Strange. Sakura would expect something more black or dark from Uchiha Sasuke's home or more importantly a Vampire's home. She must thank Lady Mikoto (because frankly who else could have been the perpetrator of the stylish arrangements) for that later…

After glancing over at the others, she mutely beckoned herself to move and tried to catch up to the rest of the Uchihas now marching towards the front doors imperiously. For a while the limousine remained still where it left them, just some meters away from the main building. Only steps away from the threshold, Sakura used her peripheral vision and detected her own suitcase about to be dragged by some menservants away from the car, to somewhere she could not entirely place. Probably they were about to bring her belongings inside from the staff door. It was the only logical explanation.

She knew though that her luggage was more than enough to _obliterate_ any unfortunate man willing to carry the thing. Not to mention that she was never used to other people doing her chores on her behalf. Thus, she veered and called to the silent struggling men.

"I can carry it myself. Please, do not bother with it. I know it's pretty heavy!" she reasoned, attempting to walk towards them.

Before the first step was completely made, a cold hand tugged her forearm quite acerbically. Sakura's eyes rolled around only to land on ebony gravel, that stood in place of eyes.

"Leave it. They will take care of it." Sasuke said strictly, upon registering Fugaku's icy and darkened glare at the pinkette.

"But-" her voice was cut off when she met the Uchiha's dark eyes once more; they were almost narrowed. The girl heaved a sharp breath and eventually surrendered. Before long she resumed her walking with Sasuke trailing beside her.

Another glance was darted at the apathetic younger Uchiha. Was it that wrong to talk to the servants? To offer some help, about her _own stuff_ after all? Was it an unspoken rule or something? Did she do a blunder so soon?

Fugaku never ceased walking. Mikoto sent a worried glance to her but she did not stop moving towards the door either. Itachi was whirled in his tracks and stared at his younger brother and his Philax marching side by side now. Imperceptibly a faint tepid and latent smirk made its way to the elder son's lips once more in the span of a few hours.

It felt like centuries, but in less than a second the seemingly wooden -but really made of the most impervious steel- painted golden and black doors adorned with the now familiar Uchiha Crest, were opened and finally allowed access to the warmth and eclat of the inside.

Her jaw almost reached the floor once again. Sakura halted in her tracks, unable to disregard the magic a mere building inflicted to her eyes. She tried to be conniving but it was impossible not to gape at this. She suddenly felt so menial in the middle of her trance. She was_ inebriate, elated. _

A presence nearly grated at her side. "Welcome to the Uchiha Household." Itachi murmured in her ear, craning his neck to her a little. Her lips formed a feign "thank you" that was almost impossible to grasp, since her vocal chords refused to function. She had to restrain herself not to laud about the abode like an obnoxious and idiotic pauper in the presence of high officials or maybe the king himself.

Her jade eyes were wide and completely swayed by the splendor to think of anything else. She reverently tried to grasp every detail. Those people were everything but frugal. The atrium was embellished with some golden and red colors due to the "Christmas touch" that gently brushed and caressed the place but golden and red were not the dominant colors. Not in the least.

A splendid staircase was leading to the upper stories, every inch covered with dark blue soft-looking carpet. At the base and slightly to the right, a tall Christmas tree was placed, primed with silver and blue ornaments. The Uchiha emblem was painted or generally decorated wherever one's eyes could rest.

"May I take your coat miss?" an unfamiliar but rather suave voice asked and Sakura turned to face the kind maid. The woman helped Sakura get rid of the garment and hid it in the door's side wardrobe for future use. Her arms were now left bare, but the warmth of the house compensated for her lack of heavier clothing. So..._unexpected_ of a vampires' nest. It seems that beside the extent of her research about this specific species, some stereotypes were difficult to relent.

"Escort Miss Haruno to her room." Fugaku ordered one of the maids awaiting for his commands. But before the woman dared to move-

"Dear, may I be the one to show Sakura-chan around? A chance for some womanly conversation and bonding would be a fantastic idea." Mikoto suggested with a wide smile adorning her beautiful face.

Fugaku almost glared at his wife. "Mikoto you know that is not-"

"Please Fugaku darling." She interjected and pleaded cutely.

The stern man rolled his eyes and after glancing around he finally heaved a small inaudible sigh. "So be it. Show her around. Itachi, Sasuke you are dismissed. You may recede to your rooms for a while and then you will be summoned-"

"Darling?" the female voice chirped and interjected again. Sakura could almost see -and _sense_- Fugaku grit his teeth in annoyance and clench his fists. She only prayed that Lady Mikoto knew what she was doing.

"What is it again, Mikoto?" he snarled at the Female Vampire.

"I think everyone agrees that this night was extremely grueling for all of us. Let's delay the Uchiha Family Council you always uphold for tomorrow morning, shall we? When everyone's head will be clearer?" She suggested gently, placing her small hands on her husband's arms amiably and encouragingly.

He did not respond, but he certainly grunted and closed his eyes indignantly. A relenting huff escaped his thin lips. "Just this once." He declared and Fugaku pivoted in his tracks. "Fetch me the glass of wine the Hozuki Clan offered last year." He beckoned to one of the maids again and imperiously paced towards the staircase.

When the patriarch finally reached the first step a voice made him whirl again. "See you later honey."

"Have a good night Father. Rest well." Itachi curtsied gently. Fugaku paused for a second waiting for Sasuke's valediction, but it never came. Instead, a nod came his way. Fugaku nodded in return and Sakura's heart eased from tension. For a moment she thought that Sasuke would be in trouble for not bidding goodnight to his father. Fortunately, sourness and conciseness were not only hated, but _welcomed i_n the Uchiha Family. Evidently at least.

Having that in mind though, Sakura nearly missed the most important part of the whole interaction. Everyone's gazes drifted towards her, goading. She could also feel the glacial glower, especially from the Head of the Clan. It was her cue.

"Have a nice and peaceful night, Uchiha-sama." She curtsied deeply.

"I expect you to assume your duties right away." He simply replied sternly and without another word he resigned - presumably- to his quarters. Sakura then returned to her original posture.

Right away? Did he mean now? Tomorrow morning? When was she supposed to implement the teachings she gathered all those years? Her eyes closed for a second longer than normal.

"Well well, now Sasuke-chan, Itachi-kun you can return to your chambers as your Father said. I will escort Sakura-chan around. But I would be _delighted_ if you could join us." Sakura hardly inhibited the shivers that run down her spine. If only Mikoto's words were as cute as they appeared at first. If Sakura was Itachi or Sasuke she wouldn't _dare_ not follow Mikoto's pleas/orders.

"Mother, I do not opine that is necessary." Sasuke said eyes transfixed only to the Noblewoman. "You have no need of chaperons around the house."

"Sasuke is right, Mother. Besides, Sakura-san will feel more comfortable without us around, right?" Itachi allowed a small smile to appear on his lips when he slightly turned to regard the pinkette.

Every word Sakura had in store was- demolished! She was currently unable to speak coherently and only spluttered. "No I- I just think…that..."

"Oh you are indeed right you two. After further consideration I assume I do not need _brooding_ Uchihas following us around and scare Sakura-chan away." Mikoto quipped perkily with raised eyebrows at her sons and lastly turned to the younger female. "Even though I am afraid that you will have to experience this shock soon enough, Sakura dear. Since you are their Guardian after all."

"Worry not Mikoto-sama!" Sakura gesticulated happily, since she finally retraced and accessed the responsible for language usage part of her brain.

"Time to bid you goodnight then." Itachi came closer and kissed his mother's cheek. Then he smiled kindly to the rosette, like he always did.

"Sleep tight, Itachi-kun." the mother caressed her son's cheek.

"Have a serene rest, Itachi-sama." Sakura chirped kindly.

"You too petite pinkette." He winked playfully at her. "We will meet again at breakfast time." He waved and turned to leave. "Sasuke?" he called for his younger brother that was currently bidding goodnight to his mother.

Sakura was sure Sasuke received the cold look the matron previously sent to him and sensed the punishment expecting the younger Uchiha if he dared not salute her properly for the night. So, Lady Mikoto was indeed a true strict Uchiha to the bone when it comes to those _occasions._

"I can walk by myself Itachi." Sasuke grunted sarcastically and beckoned his brother to leave. Itachi shrugged quite merrily and finally disappeared up the staircase. "Good night Mother." The younger Uchiha said with a slightly hoarse voice. Mikoto smiled widely.

"Good night, sweetie." Suddenly Sakura was caught staring at the mother-son affection, but soon felt startled and ashamed, for his eyes unexpectedly snapped to capture the pinkette in an unbidden trance again.

She had to talk now, right?

"Have a goodnight Sasuke-sama." she smiled brightly. Or at least she tried to. There is a possibility that the smile did not come out the way she planned.

His eyes whirled to face his mother and then his Philax again. For a moment it felt like his gaze burnt into hers. "See you in the morning, Haruno." he finally uttered out and followed his brother to the upper floor.

_And so we came back to "Haruno" again…_

"Sasuke?" Mikoto called again making Sasuke veer. "Be nicer to your brother. With your Philax, I think you also know my opinion." She reprehended. Sasuke pivoted again to leave, murmuring under his breath something incomprehensible but Sakura wad confident it was something along the lines of him being old enough to know how to behave and "_Like hell Itachi ever feels hurt for you to bother."_

Sakura chuckled faintly and turned to properly face the kind Noblewoman who shook her head at her younger son's antics. "Thank you for you kindness Mikoto-sama. And thank you for the offer to show me around." She curtsied again.

"It's my pleasure dear." The matron brushed her fingers tenderly on Sakura's left cheek, beckoning her to stop curtsying. "So, Sakura-chan. Are you feeling okay?" she asked almost worriedly.

"Hai. I am perfectly fine." The girl declared. In all truthfulness though she was tired._ A lot_…The Revelation Ceremony was beyond stressful and the events, like the blood transaction, also drained her physical energy as well. Her mental and emotional ones were long gone too. It was not a very pleasant experience to bid farewell to your friends, your family of sorts.

But no! She was absolutely not going to show that to Lady Mikoto. It was time to harness her abilities, not to wail about being exhausted. She had had worse before after all.

"Do not worry about me Mikoto-sama. I am as healthy as a horse and as strong as a bull. Nothing is going to take me down. Your sons and family are safe!" She joked with vivacity using the animal reference, making the Vampire laugh kindly.

"Well I hear that you also transform into a wolf, so it seems that you are really fond of the animal kingdom, right Sakura-chan?" she quipped and Sakura brushed the nape of her neck; a habit she has. But the gesture had her realize something else, feel something different. The Uchiha crest was now curved there. Forever embedded on her skin. Her smile was soon seeped away.

"And…Seeing you dear," Mikoto wore a normal face expression again. "I am really not that worried as I was at the very beginning. I was talking with Kushina the other day and we agreed that having a Philax in the Household must be really something different. I was really anxious about a girl taking care of my sons, but you know what? I think we got ourselves the perfect Guardian, darling."

The pinkette felt her heart being chafed. Her stomach leaped in mirth. "You-you really mean that Mikoto-sama? Thank you so much for your kind words." Sakura curtsied once again. Probably her back is going to suffer a lot after all this repentant bowing.

"I am merely speaking the truth, sweetie. Oh by the way, honey, do you actually know who Lady Kushina is? I spoke of her without consideration of your _connections_." Sakura shook her head. "Well she is the spouse of the Court President. A highly energetic red-haired woman around my age. I trust that you encountered her? She is the mother of your Hyuuga friend's Master."

"Yes as a matter of fact I think I have seen Lady Kushina before, but I never got the chance to initiate a proper conversation." She admitted.

"All in good time then. The Uzumaki Family members are close friends of ours, so you will meet Lady Kushina and the rest soon enough. What a charming woman she is... if you get to know her of course. You will probably also encounter the Hyuuga girl since she is now Naruto-kun's Philax."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and her heart almost lost a beat. Really? So, what the girls were talking about were not only speculations? She can really…see them again?

"I will be able to see Hinata?" she mumbled nearly incoherently.

"Oh you did not expect that, dear? It's only natural to meet your fellow Philakes again. Your Masters hang out together like glue." She quipped suavely. Sakura's lips titled up to compose a smile. "Now, follow me. I have to show you around really quick and then let you sleep properly. I am sure you are in urgent need of sleep."

Mikoto started walking steadily towards the right of the central staircase. A new hallway was opened for her to stride and soon enough Sakura was met with the kitchen at her left and the dining room of the mansion at the right. White, beige and in some cases burgundy hues ruled the walls. It was highly latent that this was a Vampires' abode. Nothing entailed this fact.

Sakura struggled not to let her amazement register on her facial features. At least not too much. Lady Mikoto's kind words and gestures of showing her around enthusiastically evoked a warm current of trust towards the matron. Now she held her hopes high to forge a strong bond between her and her Masters –and of course their family- from the very beginning.

"And this is obviously the kitchen's island." She said finally pointing to the said place. It looked like it was constructed of dark gray stone just like many other objects inside the mansion. It gave the notion of an old luxurious castle of sorts, but -in a way- hardly really. "We mostly dine at the formal dining room though. Courtesy of my husband. As you have probably grasped, Sakura-chan, Fugaku is very fond of formalities and proper mannerisms." Sakura nodded at her words and sucked her bottom lip. "Of those that fit the Uchiha lifestyle of course." she added and showed Sakura the contents of some of the cupboards she will need to use.

"Tell me Sakura-chan, do you cook?" she asked suddenly.

The pinkette was slightly startled about the question. "Oh yes. As a matter of fact I do Mikoto-sama. I am no expert though. I am only familiar with basic recipes. I am afraid that the culinary arts are not my piece of cake."

Mikoto giggled."Then I have to render it my personal goal to initiate you the world of _culinary arts_ then. I will make sure to transform you into a great cook. You don't mind that, right sweetheart?"

"No. Not at all, Mikoto-sama. It will be my pleasure."

"I am glad to hear that. Alright then, you will help me with the New Year's festivities, is that ok?" Sakura nodded vigorously. "I dislike having the cooks do all the work, you know, so I often take almost full responsibility of preparing our meals. Not to mention that my- well now _our_- men clearly prefer my cooking skills every time. I have no intention to brag but..."she trailed off.

Sakura was transfixed to the mirthful matriarch. It was impossible not to blush at the words _"our men"._

"Being alive for all those years is extremely tedious, you see, my dear. If you don't find occupations to pleasure yourself with you get bored to death and disappointed for living a life in vain and uselessness. So, I chose cooking and decorating. My friend Kushina, for example completely refused the aid of chefs and cooks and she now is the main Master Chef of her household." she winked playfully.

"I understand Mikoto-sama." Now she was extremely curious about exactly how old the Noblewoman was, but she would never dare ask her that.

"I am thinking." The raven-haired female gave a small pout, deep in thought. "Maybe I can take you to our Market to pick the ingredients, what do you say? You will have the chance to meet our daily world better this way. Not to mention that it will probably be a most pleasurable break from your tedious and demanding duties. We will have to ask your Masters though, even though I am sure they will not be opposed to it."

"Really? It will be an honor, Mikoto-sama. I am looking forward to it!" Sakura exclaimed in glee. She felt like a child waiting to visit the amusement park.

Lady Mikoto smiled once more, heating up Sakura's heart in appreciation and unquestionable likeness towards the Uchiha woman. "Now, back to our tour." she clapped her hands once. "Our fridge contains proper human nutrition products." the older woman assured her words by opening the aforementioned apparatus for Sakura to see." You are more than welcome to help yourself with anything you like. This is from now on your house as well."

Sakura shook her head affirmatively and took a peek inside the fridge. Surprisingly- or maybe not- the only _red_ things were the ketchup bottles, a few small bottles of wine and some kind of berry juice. But for goodness sake, why were there so many tomatoes?

Mikoto noticed the girl's puzzled look. "Sasuke-chan is obsessed with those. Itachi-kun's obsession is cabbage." She pointed at the other product claiming a major part of the space. That was a lot of the damn things. "After blood of course." she added. "Speaking of which, if you are wondering about it dear, I should make a thing or two clear to you, right?" Sakura straightened her posture to focus on the ebony-haired Noblewoman.

"As you are probably aware, we can survive on human food. We do need blood to survive long enough though, without losing our minds. Blood drinking is a procedure that takes occurrence maybe once or twice, maybe thrice a week, but technically speaking, twice a month is an acceptable pace, although highly **not** preferable for any Vampire, Noble or otherwise." Sakura nodded in understanding mutely. "Your job is to also escort your Masters to the feeding sources. You will be accustomed to that soon enough."

Sakura gulped a little to that information. "You are not keeping anything in store, Mikoto-sama?" she asked.

"Oh we do. In the cellar. Next to the wine barrels. But we use that in very extreme cases. You will soon come to know that preserved blood, even minutes old, is nothing compared to the living blood, taken directly from one's veins. We prefer drinking out of living, heart-beating sources." She paused for a second. "I am not freaking you out I hope?" she inquired worriedly, eyeing Sakura carefully.

"No. Worry not. I am used to blood Mikoto-sama." Well, the truth is that she is not used in that kind of blood _usage_, but she expected to hear something along those lines.

"Of course you are. They trained you quite marvelously I dare say."

"Excuse my asking but since we are talking about blood; Is it possible for you to tell me about the blood issue Madara-sama was talking about at the Ceremony? If you please?" she finally voiced her question.

"Oh yes darling. I was meaning to do it. Well, you see having a Vampire as a Master, in your case, _two_ Vampire_s _connotes that you are expected to offer blood in many situations."

"Blood? You mean like-…for feeding purposes? I thought I was only expected to escort." she was now aghast.

"Yes." The blunt immediate answer startled Sakura. "For that reason as well. Normally you are mostly supposed to escort. It depends on your Masters' request." Sakura nearly blanched. "It's my turn to advice you not to worry Sakura-chan." She appeased her upon witnessing the girl's trepidation. "My sons may appear sour and stern most of the times, but they know better than to drain your blood like savages." she reassured. " However, that does not signify that they cannot ask blood of you. They are Vampires after all. Trust me I know the feeling." Mikoto teased and Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"Therefore, sweetie, it is highly important for you to keep your blood, as Madara-sama advised, _to 'the highest and finest levels'."_

"Excuse my asking again, but how I am supposed to keep my blood like this_?_"

"Well for one, you are not supposed to drink too much alcohol inconsiderately. Absolutely no drugs, but I am confident you do not need my warning to be deterred from those. You seem a very modest and careful girl to me."Sakura smiled gently and tried to hold her blush.

"Moreover, do not grovel on the ground even in your animal state and recklessly get cuts and abrasions. In a few words: Do not contaminate your blood in any way! That will not please a Vampire." Sakura made a mental note for all the information she received at once. "And…you know that's really hard to say but…" Mikoto swallowed thickly. "Be wary when you are in _those days_ of the month." Sakura bit her lower lip and now her blush was more than tangible. "Make sure not to spend _much_ time with your Masters, or any Vampire on the matter, in any closed narrow room. Avoid it as much as possible. You don't have to remain in a sterilized room though." She chuckled animatedly.

"You have to know though that the smell might be too strong for some Vampires to handle. At any rate, do not consider that kind of _disturbance_ your fault." Sakura exhaled and nodded once more. "However, on a last note, there is no way to die by blood depletion when your Masters drink from you. So fear not. No Master can kill a Philax. This will be disastrous."

"What do you mean?" she asked puzzled.

"Oh you will experience everything first-hand soon. I never was a Philax though, so what I am informing you about is not part of my personal experience."

"I think you are explaining everything remarkably well anyway, Mikoto-sama."

"Oh thank you darling." She gesticulated happily. "In a few words, you and your Master- well Master**s**- are connected now. Do you feel any weirder?"

"Ah...Do you mean my powers Mikoto-sama?"

"No dear. By the way do not worry about your powers. I heard an official informing my husband that you will properly instigate their use one of the next days." Sakura heaved a sigh of relief to those highly pacifying words.

_Thank Goodness! Make that be true and not just rumors!  
_

"No then. I am afraid I am not aware of the meaning of your insinuations."

"Well, it's only natural." The matron mumbled to herself but it was also meant for Sakura to hear. "You are bound to Itachi and Sasuke only for a few hours. It will strengthen as time goes by."

Sakura blinked repeatedly."What will?"

"The Philax-Master connection, sweetheart." She declared. "It's a very helpful mechanism that allows the Guardian to have better access to her Master's needs. That way, if your Master is in distress or danger you will be able to feel that in your body and run to his aid. Moreover, as you have probably been informed, the Guardian's lifespan expands according to the Master's. So you will have to live as long as your Masters do, without aging of course, to assure the best of your abilities. I am sure you learnt that at the Academy. Do you understand what I am saying?"

She blinked once more and nodded. "I think so. We indeed were informed about the lifespan, so I am familiar with that concept."

"Good. I promise everything will be cleared out in the end." The matriarch beamed a smile. "Now let's show you the rest of the abode, ok dear? We spent too much time in the kitchen."

* * *

Sakura soon found herself trying to memorize every detail of the resplendent mansion. Uchiha Mikoto was exceptionally sweet and helpful and aided Sakura in every way possible; answering her questions, showing her around and focusing her attention to the places Sakura would need most- like the training dojo- and generally being nothing like Sakura pictured in her nightmares of the Clan she was someday to serve.

Finally, the two women were pacing and sauntering at the upper floor, after climbing up the stairs the men previously used. The Hall was not adorned with family portraits –like Sakura expected to after seeing many other rooms- but it was painted in grey and blue hues perfectly matching the midnight blue soft carpet under her feet. Every few steps a matching Christmas ornament would lighten the atmosphere. The beautiful chandeliers were also helping to create an eerie ambiance.

"This-" Mikoto pointed at the room far ahead to the right corridor. A smaller staircase was leading to this room. It somehow stood apart anyway, not to mention that it possessed the largest doors Sakura ever witnessed as room doors. "-is the Central bedroom. Fugaku and I reside there."

"Oh. You must have a beautiful view from there Mikoto-sama."

"As a matter of fact we do, honey. But Sasuke's and Itachi's rooms have a view worth admiring as well. Konohagakure and the Konoha Forest in Christmas time are a dazzling spectacle to behold. The snow is so magical." She exhaled in contentment. "In time you will learn to orientate in the Mansion. It will be a piece of cake for someone as capable as you."

Sakura felt her cheeks redden again at the adulation. Lady Mikoto has been nothing but nice and suave to her. Soon enough, she also made sure to let Sakura know about the maids in service and all the places Sakura could find them in case she needed something.

"This is your room." The Noblewoman exclaimed happily guiding Sakura towards a white door. "I hope you will find sleeping here a delightful experience. I made the decorations myself."

"Honestly?" she exclaimed perkily. "Mikoto-sama, really I can't thank you enough for what you have done to me. And it's only day one!"

Mikoto snickered. "See it first, sweetie." The woman opened the door slowly for Sakura to enter.

For the umpteenth time tonight, Sakura's jaw dropped. The room was insanely spacious –even though Sakura was sure the couple's bedroom must be _way_ larger- (Actually she preferred smaller places, because they provide better nesting spots. This room was perfect to her liking.) The bed was stationed in the far left corner next to her bedside table and it was far larger than the one she used to have before. It made her last one look so destitute. The sheets were-

"I chose the red and beige sheets-" Sakura brushed her fingers at the cotton fabric like Mikoto beckoned her to. The sheets were indeed crimson and the pillows red, beige and white. The coverlets were also deep vermillion. "-because it is a custom coloring in our Clan and they also provide warmth. Actually most Uchihas prefer red and _black_ but I would never give you black sheets from day one! I couldn't know what kind of colors you prefer though, that's why I took the liberty of providing you with those. But you may choose the bed sheets of your liking. We can even order you new ones if you prefer."

"No. It's quite alright Mikoto-sama. Do not spend any expenses for my sake. I can make do with sleeping even in the backyard." Well, that meant in no way that she would exchange those beautifully and so soft looking bed sheets and mattress for the cold dirt.

"That is so nice of you, but with you being part of our family, we are obliged to also cater to your needs."

The young Guardian felt deeply moved. A family. Mikoto certainly earned a special place to Sakura's heart. She almost felt like she was…her mother maybe? No. What silly thinking that was. Sakura is a Philax. Not an adopted daughter. However, Uchiha Mikoto must believe otherwise. She certainly acts so motherly for her own good.

The young Philax soon detected the large auburn wardrobe at her right and the also large and matching desk they provided her with. The carpet of this one room appeared to be of the same quality as for the rest of the mansion. It was colored red though, to match this specific bedroom. The walls had beautiful flowers painted on each corner and the background was also beige. The girl allowed her eyes to drift around some more.

"Oh my suitcase!" Sakura exclaimed upon seeing the said object.

"Of course. I am also certain that your clothes must be in place. Of course you can arrange everything to your liking later." Sakura hastily reached the wooden closet she saw moments ago and was astonished to see that her clothes were indeed neatly folded to perfection inside.

"The maids were responsible for that?" Mikoto nodded affirmatively. She must make sure to thank them properly then.

"Thank you for everything Mikoto-sama. This room is amazing. You have done so many things for me already. I have no words."

"Sakura-chan, as I told you before, it is my pleasure. After all is not that often that I get to enjoy a proper woman company in this house." She cackled and winked playfully at the pinkette.

"So, Sakura-chan, knowing my husband, tomorrow's gathering will not be that fun to attend, so make sure to get proper rest. Night sleep is essential, since you are going to spend your days protecting Sasuke and Itachi. I will make sure to remind you to get proper sleep always!" she pointed a motherly scolding finger. "You know where the kitchen is. A maid is going to alert you to wake up at around 7.30 probably. Unearthly hour for Christmas break I know, but my husband is a very strict and punctual person."

"It's really no problem at all, Mikoto-sama."

"Always so convenient to be around, dear…" Mikoto sighed.

"Mikoto-sama?"

"Yes, dear?"

Oh My. What if she misinterprets? Please not now that Sakura thought she had forged some kind of a nice healthy relationship with the woman! But she needed to ask no matter what! It was part of her duty.

"Aaa ano…do you think you can tell me where my Masters' bedrooms are? In case I need to run to their aid?" she asked meekly and coyly, poking her fingers, like Hinata used to do.

Mikoto grinned like a child and clapped her hands once. "OF COURSE!" she intoned happily. "I was wondering when you were going to ask. I heard that Philakes often are very prudent women, so I wanted to test by a solid example if that is true. To be honest I expected you to ask me really soon. You seem really devoted to your duties and that makes me very proud and assured that my sons are in good hands."

"Of course Mikoto-sama." The Noblewoman merrily beckoned Sakura to step out of the room.

"This one is Itachi's." she pointed to a grey door at the right, so _ridiculously close_ to hers. "The one at Itachi's left-" she pointed to a door even –_god have mercy!-_ closer than the one belonging to the older Uchiha Heir was. "-is Sasuke's." Sakura swallowed thickly.

"It is highly essential for you to be in close proximity to your Masters, so I thought this room was the best possible option. Don't you think? Naruto-kun used to sleep in this guest room when he came over as a kid. Now it belongs to you. I made some modifications of course."

Well it's not like they are going to miss this room anyway. She had already seen thousands –at least it felt like that- of other guest rooms, so Sakura did not feel that bad about it.

"Oh I see."

"Will you look at the time!" Mikoto exclaimed worriedly when looking at Sakura's room clock. "You really need that night sleep. Go inside so I can show you the other faculties of your room." She shoved –in a nonetheless gentle way- the pinkette inside her room again.

Another door was soon opened to Sakura's left and she was astonished to find a spacious private bathroom attached to the room. It was supplied with everything Sakura could ask for -and she didn't even have the chance to fully explore it yet.

Soon, she moved over to the windowsill close to her bed and realized it gave access to the side courtyard at the right side of the mansion and the preserved flora it housed so remarkably during winter time. The veranda of her room, at the exact opposite side of the window, had obviously offered view of the Mansion's back patio just next to the beloved Konoha Forest. She could also see a small almost frozen brook flowing. The draperies were lifted so the girl could admire the beautiful scene of nature painted white from the sky's brush, without hindrances.

"Have a beautiful first night here, Sakura-chan! You know where to find me in case you need anything. You can also refer to the maids. They will be more than willing to help."

"I will. Thank you Mikoto-sama. Have a good night and thank you for your time."

"It really was my pleasure, dear." the woman took Sakura's hands and caressed them gently. "Thank you for spending time with me as well. See you in the morning." The woman closed the door behind her gently and winked before leaving.

* * *

Formal clothes finally discarded, so that they wouldn't thwart her anymore, Sakura was finally about to allow her body to rest and avidly snuggle inside the warmth of her fuzzy pink night clothes. She had to sate her thirst for rest (in comparison with the thirst for blood the other people resting in the mansion probably often have) With swift movements the highly exhausted body of the young woman moved even closer to the bed and was soon covered by comfortable and soft bed sheets. She was about to graciously offer herself the luxury of sleep and rest.

_'About to' _were the key words_. _Emerald eyes were stubbornly determined to interrupt their access to the world and finally close to meet tranquility. And yet... Blink. Once. Twice. Thrice. Eyes locked; staring at the blank ceiling. Hands resting behind her head.

_Uchiha…_

She breathed deeply. Turned to her left side. Scooted to the right and hugged one of the pillows with one of her hands under it. She lied on her stomach. No use.

_This house…_

Trying to think and mull over happy times, maybe a fairytale she used to enjoy along with Hinata and Tenten when they were little, whereas Ino used to harass her Barbie dolls.

_Sadness. Loss. Something new._

She opened her eyes again and puffed one strand of her long hair away from her face. So irritating!_  
_

_He…So close…_

She grabbed another one of the fluffy pillows- a red one this time- and hugged it tightly, as much as she could. Trying to breathe rhythmically, in search of a steady and healthy pattern. In the meantime her heart never ceased to throb in her chest. Sakura inhaled, her face buried into the pillow. And… the smell…it smelt like…_him… Impossible!  
_

An incomprehensible current erupted from the pinkette and she jolted upwards finally standing back on her legs and away from the bed. Could it be so damn impossible to sleep?

"I need to vent this pressure. " she murmured and soon found herself slamming the bathroom door shut.

In rapid movements, the new clean clothes were now tossed onto the bathroom tiles ruthlessly and Sakura was now under the mercy of the boiling(she made sure to turn the faucet towards the red indication) water, hands gripping the wall.

She took deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. Her eyes and head went downcast on her body observing the water swirling and then cascading down to the bath tub. Her pink hair now wet stuck on her face, shoulders and back like glue.

It was more than certain that the water's temperature made her skin rosier than her long locks. It hardly made a difference anymore. She gradually felt her knees failing her. Soon she was sitting inside the bathtub bare, hugging her knees to her chest, hiding her face between her legs. But…she did not cry.

After some moments of breathing and water splashing on her face, she finally located the abundance of shampoos and beauty products they have provided her with. Fifteen minutes later, ample enough time, Sakura was again hidden in the warmth of her pajamas. The girl pulled her drying hair in a messy bun and proceeded to sit on the right side of the bed.

What else to do? She already took care of all her belongings, she took a bath, she tried counting to sleep…what was left to grant her the so desirable moments of serenity? It's not like her heart, mind and body did not obstinately demand rest. Quite the contrary actually. They _begged_ for it. And yet she was unable to offer that to herself.

It remind her of the turbulent times when a major training session was at hand the next day at the Academy or when the results of a test were to be announced. Yes, she felt something like that…only ten more fiercely.

Oh God…

She took another intake of breath insatiably and made up her mind. Walking! Of course that was the best medicine to assuage her tortured mind all those times she was up against a turmoil and not even a hot bath could provide her with peace.

_But!_ It was highly probable that this was not the best idea now. For one, she was extremely tired physically anyway. What if the walking couldn't make a difference at this point and only provided her _all so kindly_ with more fatique? But…no harm in trying, right? _Hopefully _no harm at least. And secondly- she gulped at the thought- she was currently residing at the Uchihas Household, which meant-

No. No good thinking about it! But then again, what option, what choice did she have? She was quite disinclined to meet unbidden..._situations,_ but at the same time... it was late enough and the day was highly grueling, so... She sighed deeply in defeat. She will have to make sure to parry those situations then.

The pink-haired Guardian curtly sat up from the bed and slowly, steadily, carefully paced towards the bedroom's door. Her hand slowly and agonizingly reached for the knob and she took a firm grip of the metallic object. An inhale. "What the hell!" she mumbled disgusted of her cowardice and two steps later she was leaning against her bedroom door- fortunately from the outer side.

Sakura glanced and leered right and left carefully. No one was there. Giving up on the "Guardian side" of her just for a little while (in favor of finally calming herself) she stealthily and tentatively walked towards the direction that she was certain she came from, turning right at the spacious corridor.

Her eyes followed the path of the dark blue carpet under the socks she wore. And just then she realized that she was indeed walking around with her red and green warm socks in display. She huffed at that realization and opted not to busy her mind now of all times. She needed some peace.

Sakura decided to drift away from her baleful predicament a little, and saunter both mentally and physically. She set only her feet responsible for the direction she was now taking. Thus, she traipsed without a logical destination. Hopefully this will pacify her unreasonably drumming heart.

A while later, she lost any way to measure how much time passed from the moments she snack outside her private room. Not that she cared now anyway.

In the midst of her daydreaming, in the trance she found herself cocooned in, blinking lights caught her eyes' attention in the midst of the darkness of the mansion in the night time and demanded that she should re-land to the real world. Focusing back on that very reality she came from, Sakura grasped that she was standing on the top of the center staircase staring at the resplendent Christmas tree that adorned the largest living room she had ever led eyes upon. It appeared even larger than she thought from this angle. Like she was now living inside a Disney Castle.

Step by step she rather timidly reached the bottom of the stairs, relishing the softness of the fabric between her toes and under her soles.

Sakura stepped closer to the tall tree and observed the ornaments diligently, swayed by the splendor of it, taking deep steady breaths. She even looked at the far bottom, where the presents will be placed in New Year's Eve and inwardly wondered about her place in the Celebrations. What a lame query that was, but she couldn't help it.

And then she also noticed that the blinking lights and warmth did not only emit from the tree and the warm Christmas atmosphere. At the right of the staircase, facing it from the angle she descended from, Sakura laid her eyes upon the most luxurious hearth she had ever seen. How could she haven't noticed it before? Yes, now it was dark, but she was trained to see in the night time and she had been in this room before too. Was she that much wistful to miss it?

The stone surrounding it and the long-haired handmade blanket that sat just before it, invited her in, to this beautiful scene derived straight out from a fairytale or maybe a scene from a traditional village hidden in the snow and the high mountains. The mansion was modern, yes, but those little details of tradition, ancient customs etc completed the magic and magnificence of the abode in the most stunning way.

Making her way to the black couch, located just a few steps away from the fireplace, with the white Kashmir enveloping it protectively, she dared sit on it hesitantly and indulged on observing the luminous flames woven their mysteries and dancing like nymphs of fire inside the large hearth.

The girl felt the warmth reaching her tense body and chafing it gently, therefore succeeding where the hot bath did not. She sensed her stiff muscles relax and she lied with her back on the vacant sofa. Soon though rolled around like a little kid promised to play to her heart's content. It was only expected that she finally found herself on the little carpet before the fireplace giggling at her clumsiness and playing with her hair that dangerously got in her eyes, denying her of her -presumably perfect- vision.

"Sakura." an apathetic voice broke every trice of serenity, tore her heart to shreds. She jolted up right, and jerked her head to the left to face the source. The name...her name was uttered...her _first_ name to boot... Not Haruno...

"Sasuke…." She mumbled and swallowed deeply to moisturize her dried throat. "I...I mean Sasuke-sama..." she stammered positioning herself properly again -but still on the floor- and trying to save herself from further ridicule attempting to fix her clothing and her hair, to no avail though. She also tried to give away a kind of semblance to a smile. "What are you doing here this ungodly hour?"

"Hn. This is my house, isn't it?" he asked sarcastically and arched a fine perfect eyebrow.

"Of course." she replied, thankful that he didn't ask her why she was there in return. Thank Kami Uchiha Sasuke was not inquisitive person. However, his presence had completely caught her off _guard._ Such a shame for a _Guardian -_pun definitely intended-. But was it really her fault that the Master she was assigned to serve was _him? Him of all people?  
_

"May I help you with something?" she finally asked upon noticing his persistent gaze.

_'Please tell me he is not looking at my clothes and hair! I look like a...I look stupid!' _she murmured inwardly.

"Hn. No." he murmured laconically. Sakura nodded mutely and tried to pretend he did not cause a mayhem to surge from inside her, thus she transfixed on the fire again.

Her heart though, this so treacherous heart started thumping and drumming even more frantically than before the exact moment her senses grasped a movement from where Sasuke was standing. And the most worrying thing was that the steps -evidently that tapping must have been his steps- were coming closer and closer to her.

She caught the silent man having a sit at the matching black leather armchair to her left and stare into the fire as well. Her eyes stealthily tried to catch and steal a glimpse towards him consistently. When her eyes' wish was finally granted Sakura was able to observe him properly.

He was dressed with a light, dark blue loose T-shirt and a pair of gray and also loose sweatpants he probably used as sleeping clothes. Oh god...such a simple choice of clothing...and yet he was as alluring as ever. The clothes were loose indeed, but that didn't stop her eyes from drifting and scanning him in search of any sign of his pale skin and muscles behind the clothes.

_"Sakura, you pervert!_" she mentally scolded herself. At the same time the luminescence of the hearth brushed magically against Sasuke's pale complexion, compelling her to unconsciously and inadvertently slither away from the rational world again towards maybe cloud nine? Or was it Peter Pan's Neverland? No. Definitely not Neverland. If Peter Pan ever caught attention of what passed through Sakura's mind lately he would probably ban her from entering Neverland for her next fifty lives. It would ruin every splinter of innocence.

Moments later, she noticed a glass with -she gulped- _wine?_ resting on his hands. Something inside her though knew that this was no wine. Strangely no annoying odor reached her nostrils.

He was not looking at her. Sasuke was only staring at the dancing flames like she did only moments ago. But why? Why did he decide to approach her like that? Even mutely, it was a contact of sorts. He acknowledged her presence and yet he was undaunted of coming even closer to where she was sitting. Even after what transpired between them after the Ritual. Sakura should be mad at him. After all, he insinuated highly offending things about their _unusual_ interaction at Naruto's birthday party. And yet, she couldn't do it. She couldn't compel herself to be angry at him. _Why is that?_

"I wonder-" he started abruptly. She jolted and held her breath, slowly pivoting to tryst his eyes with hers. "What part of 'seeing you in the morning' you did not understand."

* * *

**Author's note:** Hurray! I am sorry I was a little late but I finally wrote it! And it is still in 'human' length. (if you count out my notes) Phew, I will try to keep the length to that. Not to mention that it will be a little impossible to write chapters like the last one with my busy schedule. So, this one was meant to ease the pressure from the Ritual, the farewell of the girls, the Harunos mystery etc. And we had the chance to see the sweet Mikoto! ^.^ I tried to keep the house descriptions to the minimum. I didn't want to tire you out with that. As for the "staring at the tree" scene, that is inspired by me a little. I love waking up in the middle of the night and look at the lights in the dark. I just sit there on the carpet and stare at the Christmas tree. Weird, eh?

_Next chapter:_ More Sasuke and Sakura interaction! I had to stop this one here. So, please wait for the ch. 16, ne? I will update probably in two weeks from now. Maybe sooner, since holidays are coming. But I cannot say for certain now. After the Christmas break, we have exams at University (my first one as a University student!) and the books are so big, I am scared even glancing at them. T.T So, I will try to study during holidays, but I do promise to work on this story as well. My other one is finally coming to an end too, so I will be able to fully focus my attention here without interruptions.

_**Please do not hesitate to review! I will be grateful if you do. **_**(^.^)/**_**  
**_


	16. An Uchiha Morning Rite

**_Thank you for your reviews_****: ILoveSxS, CherryBlossom55, LadyMartel4000, Namiroku, Brooke Stam, offtherockers12, Nameless Blossom, Raikiri80, ChErRyBlOsSoM274, Blonde17, Wings Of Silver Wishes, LovelySakura777!** **_You are all amazing! Your feedback had me flying around out of joy!  
_**

**_Special thanks to _Nameless Blossom_ for proof-reading this chapter!  
_**

**_Also a big and honest 'Thank you' to those who put this story in their favorites/alerts lists and to those who put me to their respective lists too!  
_**

**CherryBlossom55:** Wow…your review was so beautiful and moving. Thank you immensely for that! You brightened my day! I can't put out in words how much I appreciate your compliments and that you were actually willing to review this story and write such kind words to me. Of course we can be friends ^.^ I will be delighted to have you as my friend!

**Brooke Stam**: Hahaha I love you too then! Thank you for your review! m(_ _)m Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!

**Blonde17:** Thank you for your review! I will try not to disappoint you, so please try to share your thoughts with me again so that I can see if I am doing a decent job. I know that not _all _people can be pleased simultaneously. So, about your questions: Philax is pronounced just like I write it( Filax and the plural Filakes, even though I prefer the Philax and Philakes with 'ph'. It makes no difference really.) About your question for Karin and Nagato…I take it that you are not following the manga? Sorry then, because this is a kind of spoiler, but Nagato and Karin are both descended from the Uzumaki Clan. It has been mentioned in the Naruto Manga. About Sasori: Well I have read some stories where Sasori is Sakura's brother or cousin and that was very fun to read. They look somewhat alike (pink and red hair can be associated) and it was a good 'excuse' for Sakura to find a proper family, since in this story she doesn't have any. Plus, Sasori is so enjoyable to write... :P Do not worry. You review was not short. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too!

**LovelySakura777:** Merry Christmas! Thank you once again for your compliments. Yes, of course we celebrate Christmas here! ^.^ Oh my...I hope you are ok now... I know how you feel :( My mother was really sick with bronchitis and I had to look after her. Being sick at Christmas sucks. But anyway, it was nice spending time with family. I hope you had a good time with your family too. ^.^ I am glad you liked the last chapter! Oh...thank you so so so much! (I will try to study as much as I can!) If you know that then you must be reading all of my author notes, right? You really are amazing! Happy New Year my friend! Happy 2013!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story.

* * *

**.****:Binds of My Duty and Love:.**

**Chapter 16**

**~An Uchiha Morning Rite~**

* * *

_Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away._

* * *

"I wonder-" he started abruptly. She jolted and held her breath, slowly pivoting to tryst his eyes with hers. "What part of 'seeing you in the morning' you did not understand."

And there…please welcome the unbidden situations she so wished to parry from the very beginning. Peachy again…just _stupendous!_

Her breath was unconsciously caught in her throat. Her now incandescent eyes gleaming with something she could not precisely determine. Locked on him, on the intricate enigma known to the world as Uchiha Sasuke.

And then back to the harsh reality. Was he being sarcastic just now?

Her face, acting all on its own, formed a frown of disdain. Master or not, he is acting like a proper bastard. (if you exclude, of course, the small moments of kindness that always have Sakura's heart thundering inside her chest)

He appeared to have noticed the frown register on her beautiful face and creamy complexion, only illuminated by the dancing fire, and thus, a devious smirk settled on his in return. Sakura inhibited her huffing and snorting. What was so bloody amusing for him to smirk like that?

"Correct me if I am wrong, but you are, in fact, placing the blame on me again. Does that seem fair to you? Why should I be the one who is constantly at fault?" she asked while wiggling her eyebrows. Sakura was honestly astonished by herself. She certainly did not expect her voice to come out so _right _and steady_,_ given the mayhem now wreaking havoc inside of her.

All she managed to extort from him at first was a discouraging 'hn'. Soon enough though, he was so _kind_ as to provide her with a vocal answer, using proper words. She was probably ridiculously and abnormally tuned into his voice, how else to explain her body's uninvited reaction to whirl and face him the exact nanosecond before his mouth opened?

"You are speaking of fairness." He took a generous sip of his _beverage._ "Tell me, then, has the life you have lived up until now shown you utter and complete justice? Has this life been nothing but fair to you?" he inquired, an underlying meaning hovering and lingering around each and every word that left his thin -_and all so inviting-_ lips.

She was… caught…gaping. His words were nothing but the truth. Life has almost never been kind to her, let alone fair. Probably even less fair that the Noble before her could ever imagine. But that was beside the point at the moment, right? This was not the time to lament about the past _or the future. _Present is far more important.

She couldn't help but snort in a unladylike manner and cross her hands over her chest. She found no adequate answer to retort his all so truthful words. What could she say? He was absolutely right after all.

No words were uttered for a seemingly long time; at least long enough to create some kind of awkwardness to linger around. The only sounds ruling the silent hall was the twinkling of the burning wood being devoured by the ferocious flames and the subtle, almost inaudible, gulping path the blood took from Sasuke's lips towards the inside of his –so damn perfectly chiseled- body.

A trembling breath left Sakura's puffy lips and her eyes threatened to water by staring at the luminous fire for so long. But where else could they rest? On him? _Hell no…. _Not again!

And she felt it once more. It was by now an expected occurrence. She felt dark eyes being locked on her petite form so unexpectedly and inexplicably again.

It's so unfortunate that she hasn't prepared herself -_in any way_- for a confrontation with him again so soon. Looking at herself, she sighed in defeat. '_A clown must have greater chances against him now than me.'_ she thought, discouraged.

Struggling to ignore that his _abnormal –_could it really be something natural_?- _appearance was _aesthetically pleasing,_ _extremely_ aesthetically pleasing, _unworldly, unearthly_ aesthetically pleasing for her eyes, she averted her gaze from his side of the hall entirely.

But. Such chiseled features, such pale complexion, such proud posture, such dark endless eyes; you could plunge into their abyss and never wish to resurface.

**_Damn it!_** She abhorred being weak. And now she was the one to impose this predicament to her own self, since Uchiha Sasuke could easily exploit this newly-found weakness of hers, and use it for his own egoistical and_ vicious_ goals. The worst? She really was the one to blame. Her fault for being infatuated with him. This is unpardonable!

Things were not supposed to turn out like that! She could never, must never allow something as _that_ to intervene with her life's mission, something of this nature to be cultivated inside her and cause her to fail to the utmost goal of her life.

Waiting for her impending death (because it was certain to come with his hawk-like eyes still transfixed on her in such a manner) she sat Indian style on the carpet, in utter silence.

"What gave you the reason to be so certain about me?" his monotonous baritone, bitter and yet so suave (only to her) voice breached the glass ball of quiet enveloping them.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, clearly puzzled. Did she miss some of their conversation while swimming in her trance of bewilderment and paranoia?

"You cowardly escaped our conversation before. I will not allow this to happen again." he simply stated not clearly explaining while his eyes transformed; his blank gaze converted into a glower for a diminutive second.

"_Cowardly_?" she wondered out loud in disgust. Did he just call her a coward? Haruno Sakura of all people?

What exactly did he expect her to do back then? Start screaming and bickering and yelling and kicking for all the other Nobles to see and frolic? Did he not understand that what she did was for his sake as well?

His piercing unmoving, unwavering eyes staring at hers were the only answer she got though.

"Did you expect me to continue this highly offending conversation we had in the presence of all the other Nobles, Sasuke-_sama_?" she arched and eyebrow and veered a little more to her right in order to face him, still sitting on the carpet. Again he did not reply verbally; only stared blankly. At least he did not _glower _in disdain for now.

"Will you be as kind as to explain to me what do you mean this time too? Your outbursts and sudden inquires make no sense to me whatsoever." she finally said calmly. He rolled his eyes almost invisibly and seemed to huff in indignation. Was this a proper way for a Philax to treat her Master? Clearly not.

His retort did not practically answer her previous question. Instead it appeared to continue their last argument from where they left it some hours ago. "You seemed to imply that I drank from the girl at Naruto's party. Did I ever suggest that? What made you assume I used her as my blood feeding source?"

Sakura deeply wondered what was his point of deliberately bringing this one point into the surface now of all times.

"_And be more careful when you take your meal? I could have seen the whole thing." Sakura retorted, her mind now full of things to dart at him and hopefully shrink his inflated ego._

_"No one else did." He flatly said, beckoning another waiter to bring him a drink_.

"You kind of insinuated that-"

"I _insinuated_ you say? " he abruptly cut her off again and now sat at the edge of the armchair, like a lion waiting to devour the little rabbit sitting on the floor. His eyes never left hers to rest peacefully. "And you are certain because of my _so-called_ insinuations and from what you had_ spied_ that day?"

"I most certainly did not_ spy._.." she mumbled mostly to herself, hesitantly and inaudibly wounding her bottom lip with her teeth. On the other hand, Sasuke looked like he was dealing with a totally confused and ignorant child.

"No." she replied almost tentatively to his last question. "But-"

"But what?" he snapped, resembling a highly dangerous –and brazenly outstanding- predator ready to devour her; the little rabbit barely resisted the idea to crawl into her hole and save herself from the lion.

"It's-it was the most logical explanation." she stuttered and tightened her hands into fists resting on her thighs. His now tense body and prying eyes were clearly a puzzle. What was his problem now? "You certainly implied-"

"Haruno." He interjected, his voice dripping with authority and pride. "I_ implied_?" he raised one of his fine eyebrows. "There are _lots of ways_ for a male Vampire to feed from a beautiful woman and sate his _thirsts_." he informed wryly. "But _you_ wouldn't know that, would you?"

She swallowed her saliva thickly. WHAT? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Sakura's memory rolled back to the scene, when she was anxiously waiting for the couple to stop indulging on…_licentious activities _of utter debauchery. She flustered prominently, even more than before. It was not pleasant to think back to those moments of ridicule and embarrassment. Not in the least bit.

_She heard a kind of prolonged creepy 'slitting' noise, that made unmanageable goose bumps travel down Sakura's spine, followed by a bumping sound and some steps moving away._

_It looked like…wait a second...could he just have knocked the senior out? Is that even possible?_

"I heard a slitting sound." she declared decisively. "You must have drank from her,_ you know_…" she gestured with her hand and made a faint grimace "-pierced her neck with those white fangs of yours " Oh God…did she just say 'white'? "-knocked her out unconscious and-"

"Ts. Idiot. The slitting noise could be _anything_." Sasuke continued to stare, eyes inane of all incriminating emotions. Sakura's cheeks were now painted a deep vermillion. Her blush stubbornly refused to waver.

"Aa…but- you..can't…"she stammered incomprehensibly. Just what did he allude?

It didn't make sense to-

….

_Whoa_! That's it!

She must have implied something insulting for a Vampire. That's why he chose to bring that subject up again! That must be it! He wants her to make amends and atone for her brash and discourteous behavior! Why else would he pursue this part of the previous causerie?

He couldn't possibly know how embarrassing it must be for Sakura to talk about that incident, given the_ activities _he witnessed back then **and **the primness of her demure character on issues such as this. And the peculiar…_urges…feelings_ she houses for… Anyway, he can't _just_ aim to embarrass her and bring her to a compromising situation. It is just not possible.

This is Uchiha Sasuke. Why would he care about her? He should only care about his pride and things revolving around those lines. Not to mention that he was never a conversationalist to begin with. He can't just initiate a meaningless conversation just to entertain himself. There must be an underlying reason behind all this. Some _good enough _reason.

For Sakura's defense though, she couldn't have known what part of her words insulted him so.

So...If he did not feed from the girl, then _their state_ clearly indicates-... That exact millisecond Sakura sensed her breaths turning labored and her mouth arid in realization and wonderment. Where there _really_ lots of ways for someone to feed from another? Certainly not…or maybe-…?

Her cheeks gained a nice copious vibrant cherry color that put her hair to shame. The girl was naked, yes…and Sakura did see them discarding their clothes and kissing and making out and touching and…And…AND! _Damn! _That certainly was a swat on her face. He…indeed...with…the girl…He-….

Sakura's thoughts evidently were a complete mess! There was a slew of possibilities to justify his previous words. But that skew and lewd way he was looking at her now evidently meant that-

Sakura swallowed thickly and decided to desperately search a proper repartee to shut him up. Hopefully shut him up at least…

"You can't have done _that_ so damn quickly!" she pointed an accusing finger, still feeling her cheeks burning like blazing fire. She certainly did not have any experience whatsoever on the matter, but the limited knowledge she did have in store allowed her to make her statement while being quite sure of herself. A proper session of this _nature,_ couldn't be done for in a span of a few minutes!

"You have no way to know that, do you?" he arched an eyebrow and rested his back on the armchair taking another sip, ever lackadaisical and nonchalant, and _maybe...just maybe_ with a tint of amusement gleaming in his onyx eyes.

That was it. Her fists clenched as if she had her hands on someone's neck and was ready to strangulate him. (She could just pretend she was about to suffocate_ this him_ preferably) Her brain was definitely about to blow up any moment now.

"You! You are doing it again! You are putting the entire blame on me somehow!" she exclaimed her accusations. "If that was indeed the case, then why such a hurry to finish so quickly just to check on an injured animal? I didn't know you had that kind of _urges…_" she retorted, her voice a little louder and more forceful than before.

His charcoal eyes left the glass he was examining in his hands and instantaneously run to lock her into their smoldering abyss. For a moment she was sure he was about to activate his Sharingan.

"You are out of line." he stated lowly, voice dripping with poison and spelling punishment, dare she was unwilling to comply. Sakura gulped audibly and exhaled in defeat. She really was out of line for a Philax. But that didn't stop him a while ago, did it? He did not answer her question though.

"You know nothing about me." His eyes captured hers into an inescapable prison of the senses and mind. And his Sharingan wasn't even activated. "Do not pretend you do. You had no way or _right_ to be properly informed about_ my_ affairs. You also have no right to jump to idiotic conclusions. Is that clear?" she couldn't bring herself to respond to that; not even nod.

"Your words and scared face are proof that you were idiotically hasty to state a fallible opinion over the affairs of others just by simple, I quote your words, _insinuations; _not certain facts_._ I was aiming to **test** your reactions and you utterly failed to establish that you are thinking reasonably. This_-" _he pointed an accusing finger in return_."_-is not your place, Haruno. You don't judge. You _serve_! I do hope you understand that at least." Her fists tightened even more. Her teeth again seeked to bring ail to her pink lips.

"You are so _annoying_." he accentuated the last word, that evidently was his favorite. Her eyes closed for a second.

So her blunder was that she reached inappropriate conclusions that evidently shook the foundations of his dignity and pride, his masculinity even? Was that it? Contemplating about it, it appeared ample enough reason for a man as the smug and arrogant Uchiha Sasuke to feel insulted.

And...Was he ultimately aiming to deter her from ever prying into his private affairs, because she was easily ready to jump to bothersome and offensive deductions? If yes, she now understood: No more _so-called_ spying, no more deducing erroneous conclusions over Uchiha Sasuke's feeding/love life -whichever you prefer to name it.

Nonetheless, it wasn't in her nature to retreat. She must find a repartee somehow. She can just let it go. She has to do it subtly though.

"If you feel I am that obnoxious and a nuisance to you, then why did you nominate me as your Philax?" Her voice now reminded nothing of the usual jovial and perky Sakura. It came out low, steady, serious, professional even.

Sasuke evidently found no words to counter that. He continued to glare at her behind his long black lashes while also enjoying his drink, a mask of indifference painted on his face.

And for an ample amount of time, she found the courage to stare back and not shrivel. They were locked and captured in a silent staring contest. Eventually she couldn't take it. What was the point of glaring at him? So he had had a pleasant night probably exchanging –dare she say it- _body fluids_ with that College student back then. What was to Sakura? She is there to look for his protection and safety, not question his interaction with other females, whatever was the reason or the _way _he interacted.

But... are we back to where? **_What_** was that Sasuke needed Sakura to gather from her findings of that night? Is he incorrigible playboy after all? Oh Kami. All that thinking seriously caused Sakura a headache. So much for seeking some peace of mind… All she managed to achieve was to get yelled at.

"You are not half-bad." he finally uttered after many silent moments startling the pinkette and silently imploring her eyes to lock on him again in surprise. "Fix a thing or two and then you will be deemed suitable." he added finishing his drink (was it just Sakura or is he on the verge of turning blood/wine alcoholic today?) and eventually sitting up from his place, towering Sakura completely. She felt so tiny before him and the fact that she was sitting on the floor whereas he was standing upright was not ancillary at all.

Lamentably, the only answer that came out of her mouth was nothing like what she planned to say. "Ok." was the measly and completely pathetic word that left her lips.

He glanced at her for a moment and leisurely –and yet so damn imperiously- paced towards the colossal staircase. She heaved a sigh and opted to stare into the fire again.

"Sakura?" her head whipped suddenly, her eyes more than excited to perceive him and his splendor again. _Eyes, you traitors_! Sasuke denied her any access to see his face though. He did not even bother to turn and face her. He was staring up front.

"Yes?" she fitfully replied. Her voice greatly resembled Hinata's now. Why didn't he say 'Haruno'? Oh Kami! He has to finally decide what he wishes to call her already!

"Nice socks." he said monotonously and blankly, without even turning to perceive her face, but the outcome of those very words was nothing less than devastating for Sakura's feelings and sanity. Her cheeks were colored more brightly than ever and it wasn't because of the close proximity of the hearth.

The unwavering feeling of self-consciousness could not be condoned anymore. Sakura contemplated on the pitiful state her mostly still damp hair detained now. Her long rose locks were simply forming a messy, so improper according to her opinion, bun that resembled nothing of Tenten's neat and modest ones. Her pink pajamas, covered with pink little piglets (courtesy of Ino) obviously commanded everything but respect. And respect was the very thing she was striving to gain from the dark-haired Master of hers. Her emerald eyes traveled downcast only to rest on her green and red striped socks and small covered toes moving perkily.

Her breathing ability was long gone. Her logic utterly abolished. She only managed to relocate her lungs and brain only after the steady and faint sound of his confident footsteps was completely gone.

She finally managed to huff inaudibly as a reaction, while mumbling "Ha. Whatever helps you sleep at night." and praying that her words did not reach his sharp Vampire ears. What the hell is wrong with his mentality? This man is the worst bipolar ever walked this earth. Maybe beauty did have side-effects.

Unbeknownst to them a pair of another ebony eyes observed every moment of their conversation and a pair of lips curved up into a joyful smirk.

* * *

It must have been a figment of his imagination. All this craziness must have been a nightmare. A horrible nightmare. A mind trick. There is no other way to explain that. It was not rational to think that his body and mind yearned for her presence. Not at all! Not even slightly!

He knew he was being idiotic and childish. And damn! He was being so un-Sasuke so un-Uchiha like! So immature! Ha. So much for declaring that he was abstinent. He couldn't believe what he just did! Was it normal for him to instigate a conversation with a female? To covet for his Philax to feel puzzled, apprehensive, even _jealous_? Was it normal to seek to embarrass her somehow and test out her reaction?

Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! He dug his slender fingers into his dark hair and pulled indignantly. What was he trying to accomplish really?

Why did he try to even **remotely** insinuate that his relationship with that idiotic and so freaking annoying girl, which unfortunately was the easiest feeding source he could find at that moment, was more than just a simple_ convocation_ aimed for his survival? Why did he need for the Guardian to suspect_ (?)_ that he liked toying with so-called pretty girls (fan girls actually) and bed them, when in all honestly he simply wanted to scream, burn them with his Sharingan and toss them into the pits of hell just because they dared to breathe with their poisonous mouths around him?

It made no freaking sense! And it will probably raise gargantuan problems soon enough.

"Having a good time, otouto?" Sasuke's head whirled suddenly to face his – so damn annoying right now- brother unexpectedly leaning against the wall, a smirk far more obnoxious than Sasuke could ever muster resting on the older Uchiha's lips. That Itachi…he is like a vampire ninja sometimes. Even Sasuke has difficulty to track his moves.

"What is your problem, Itachi?" he barked, a little louder and more violently that he intended. He was not in the mood for Itachi's games. Not in the least bit.

"_My_ problem? Absolutely nothing." Itachi replied calmly trying to restrain his chuckle. "The real question is what is troubling _you_, little brother?"

Sasuke did not respond whatsoever. He just huffed and resumed walking towards his room.

"My my…to think that it's only the first day that Sakura-san is living with us. What kind of adventures lie ahead I wonder." Itachi murmured playfully for his brother to hear.

This time Sasuke gave a respond; by slamming his bedroom's door shut, as if he wished to detach it from its hinges in punishment for causing him to meddle with all those _troublesome _situations.

Damn! He just sounded like Shikamaru! Troublesome…nothing is troublesome for Uchiha Sasuke! There are just things that do not deserve his attention. Simple as that!

And certainly a door was _not _to be blamed for his torment.

Sasuke dashed and slouched at his large bed pummeling the navy blue pillows mercilessly and incessantly. Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! Was he turning demented all of a sudden? No no! He cannot allow that!

But…nothing seemed normal anymore. It appeared like everything escaped from his control. Sasuke, _Uchiha _Sasuke now felt like a baby lost in a labyrinth, full of vicious vixens (damn they even invaded his thoughts now), asking for his blood. Heck! Who was the Vampire in this situation then? His punches eventually caused a generous hole on one of the pillows, gently adorning the room with countless feathers. He whiffed a feather away from his bangs irritably.

Was it sensible? Was it expected? Was it acceptable for him -if you exclude the fact that he is, as a matter of fact, a man with _needs_- to so licentiously long to discard this girl of everything she was wearing, including those damn cute _–oh God…he did not just thought the word cute about a female, right?- _red and green socks? From the freaking first day? Just like that? Out of the blue? Just because she was sitting so lovely before the hearth with her pink hair-…? Wait wait! _Lovely_? After 'cute' now there is 'lovely'?

Yes. He definitely turned demented.

Was he that much deprived? Was he that much thirsty after galloping so many glasses of blood this evening? Would the normal Sasuke be immature enough to compliment a _pink_-haired –let's repeat: _pink_!- girl about her freaking _socks_?

DAMN! What the hell is Itachi doing? Sasuke is in desperate need of a decent sparring session!

* * *

It was a wonder.

A miracle how she managed to finally close her eyes and drift towards the promising sleep. She was glad she finally did. The achievement was even greater considering what transpired between her and the younger of her two Masters. This man…is definitely driving her crazy. He will probably be her ultimate bane soon enough. His very existence was detrimental to everything Sakura cherished, like her dignity, pride, strength... Thank Kami she was a resilient person and has no intention of backing down so soon. Not ever really.

Her green eyes fluttered open an infinitesimal moment before a steady and courteous knock was heard from the door.

"Haruno-san?" a voice soon spoke and ended Sakura's slumber for good showing no clemency to the clearly exhausted girl, although this was to be expected. At the moment though, her tiredness did not allow her the luxury to respond. Sakura was awake, yes. But she also was unable to prove that she is indeed alive and kicking now. Her sore and rigid muscles were not helping at all.

It was also to be expected that the door knob was soon turned and an unknown presence entered the cozy and immaculate room. "Haruno-san. Orders were issued for me to wake you up. It's 7.30 already." The woman's voice neared even closer.

Oh god…and to think that Sakura was determined to show that she is not weak or tired by being ready before the maid came. Ha. All crap! The bed sheets and coverlets were too warm and nice to escape from. Alas, it was now the moment of truth.

An incomprehensible mumble escaped her lips while she stirred and tried to kick a blanket away.

"Yes, thank you." she finally said, trying to alienate the covers properly this time, without kicking aimlessly. Her voice sounded incredibly hoarse and raspy though due to her exhaustion. "I am sorry that you had to bother waking me up." Sakura apologized gently rubbing the sleep away from her half-closed eyes while trying to sit up.

"It's perfectly ok, Haruno-san." The woman replied. At that particular moment Sakura grasped the chance to properly perceive the person before her; and her jaw almost dropped as a result.

An incredibly pale woman with blue eyes and short straight blonde hair was standing proudly in her room. She was tall and appeared to have a strict demeanor, not storing enough tolerance for idiots. Her cold features rendered her quite suitable for this one Household.

"My name is Samui. I serve as one of the lead-maids and Security Chief for the Uchiha Head Family." she announced monotonously, but Sakura could easily feel the notion of pride this woman cherished for serving in this position. "I will be available for everything you might need, Haruno-san." The woman gave a small curtsey.

The next thing Sakura observed had her cheeks flush confoundedly. The woman's grey shirt showed too much of her cleavage. Sakura felt her face turning even redder when she inwardly compared the size of her own assets with the _monstrous_ ones of the busty woman.

So that's the sort of women Sasuke and Itachi deal with every day. Another swat for Sakura's face! There was so much intellectual clobbering lately, that the girl was almost sure it would leave real bruises. Sakura hardly resisted the urge to cover her body in embarrassment. She now felt utterly dejected.

"Please, just Sakura will do." she eventually managed to utter out.

"As you wish. Sakura-san, then, I am here to also inform you that breakfast is being served at the dining room and you are expected to attend along with the Head Family members."

Sakura nodded timidly. "Ok."

"I trust that you are aware that your attires are situated into the room's wardrobe?" the blonde woman crossed her arms under her chest, accentuating her assets even more, to Sakura's dismay. Sakura nodded faintly, trying to lock eyes with the maid. Heck! Samui appeared so damn suitable for a Security Chief with this demeanor and cold eyes of hers. However, Sakura was confident -by mere instinct- that the woman was a Regular and hence she haven't gotten through the Philax training Sakura had as a Guardian. Sakura would have sensed that if she had.

"I was just informed about the feeding schedule by Sasuke-sama, so I would highly recommend you to make haste. The feeding sources will have to arrive really soon today." Samui said and Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"Alright. Thanks for telling me." She tried to smile gently.

"Are you in need of anything else, Sakura-san?" the woman asked blankly again.

"No no." Sakura waved her hand in the air vigorously. "I am perfectly fine. Thank you."

"So you are familiar with the way to the dining room, I trust? Do you need me to guide you there?" she arched one eyebrow questioningly.

"No, there is no need to bother you. Mikoto-sama was kind enough to show me around last night. I am confident I can find it myself."

"I am glad to hear that." The woman finally said "I will be in the maids' office attending my duties if you need me, Sakura-san." she informed and after curtsying again, she dismissed herself, closing the door behind her.

Sakura finally exhaled properly, feeling free of the cold woman's clutches –even though she was, let's say, _kind_ enough to her- and wasted no more time. She hastily ricocheted from her bed in search of clothes. Time was not running on her favor this time either. Quickly she managed to find a pair of black comfortable pants, a white long-sleeved shirt and a grey pinafore-like cardigan to dress herself with along with a pair of boots.

Before long, she was ready –and glad that her hair finally complied with her wishes to be appropriate again- and fully prepared to face the new day. _Or so she thought_.

Her breath was smothered when she had to reach for the doorknob again, much like how she felt some hours ago in the very same situation. This once though she was sure she had no luxury of time and, inhaling generously, she finally opened the door and followed the now familiar path towards the mansion's dining room.

The abode apparently lost nothing of its copious glory in the daylight. If anything, it gained a different, less eerie but definitely breath-taking ambiance. Sakura's trusted feet soon lead her into her destination. It was not surprising that people already occupied the immaculate room and the dining table now populated with a galore of food. And not just _any_ people.

It was expected –but not completely welcomed- that Uchiha Fugaku would occupy the head of the table, enjoying his probably delicious breakfast mutely, a blank expression governing his face.

The moment her steps became tangible the pair of charcoal eyes ruled by an emotional drought captured her in a state of bewilderment not entirely similar with what his son caused to her. In any case, it was still almost impossible to escape from, so, in a way, it was kind of similar.

Sakura hesitated before speaking. "Good morning, sir." she bowed in respect and halted her steps, too apprehensive to near any closer to the conservative man.

"Hn. Come and take a sit, Miss Haruno." he nearly grunted. Sakura swallowed and nodded avidly, before resuming her steps.

"Sakura-chan!" a mirthful voice was heard before the girl made it to her destination. "Good morning, dear!" Uchiha Mikoto exclaimed coming from the kitchen in a perky pace."Was your night pleasant?" she chirped while approaching the younger female.

At first Sakura hesitated to answer. Was her night actually pleasant or not?

"It was." she finally replied. "Everything was great Mikoto-sama. Thank you again for everything you have done for me."

"Oh sweetie, I thought we were done with that. Please, there is no need for you to thank me." The Noblewoman smiled and caressed Sakura's cheek again tenderly. "Have a sit, dear." Lady Mikoto beckoned her to take her place at the table.

But…where _was_ her place? Itachi and Sasuke, her Masters, were nowhere to be seen.

"Miss Haruno. Take your place at the second seat to my right." The strict voice of the patriarch demanded, but Sakura was unable to process the meaning of the words for several long moments.

"As you wish Uchiha-sama." She finally nodded and tentatively did as instructed.

Sakura sat down as graciously as she could, wary and completely cognizant of her surroundings, in case any kind of emergency would emerge. Absolutely no feeling of complacency was allowed anymore anyway. At that moment she was finally able to perceive the couple a lot better. Lady Mikoto was dressed in a beautiful casual –and yet not- midnight blue kimono. She was seated at her husband's left. Uchiha Fugaku was dressed with a dark blue one, matching his wife's but his was embellished with grey lines around the edges. Sakura was more than certain that both attires were adorned with the Clan's emblem on the back.

"Haruno-san?" another unfamiliar voice entered the scene and Sakura whirled to face the source. It was a brown-haired sweet-looking maid. "Do you wish for some coffee or an orange juice perhaps?" she suavely asked with a bright smile on her face.

"A juice would be nice. Thank you." Soon enough Sakura had her requested juice and some toast and scrumptious looking omelet ready on her plate. But she wouldn't dare eat.

The pinkette glanced over to the two Nobles and saw that they were enjoying (even though Sakura was quite sure that Uchiha Fugaku and 'enjoy' or any variation of the word, thereof, should not be in the same sentence) their meal, paying no heed to anything trivial.

_Trivial_…was the fact that their sons were nowhere to be seen trivial? Wasn't a Family Meeting/Council/oh whatever about to begin?

She took a sharp intake of breath and finally –still rather timidly- was resolved to talk.

"Excuse me?" she started and gulped when two pairs of eyes locked on her. "Weren't Itachi-sama and Sasuke-sama supposed to show up? I was left with that impression."

The young woman shriveled under the gaze of the patriarch. Is this person repeatedly irate over…something unfathomable? No wonder why Sasuke looks like something is bothering the hell out of him all the time. But Fugaku looked blank and not irate only moments ago. Maybe the correct word was…_dismal?_ There was something highly mysterious hovering around Uchiha Fugaku's features.

"We apologize for out late arrival." A bass quite familiar voice came as the perfect answer. Sakura's head abruptly veered to face the newcomers. And there they were, in all of their Uchiha glory, Sasuke and Itachi.

They were standing at the door frame proudly. Indeed they resemble each other a lot. Sakura's thoughts were always revolving around that notion whenever she saw them together. The fact that even their clothes were somewhat alike rendered the similarity impossible to miss. Sasuke was dressed with the same clothes Sakura met him last night. Itachi also chose a pair of sweatpants –he opted for black- and a gray T-shirt.

Again, Sakura couldn't help but genuinely wonder how on earth it is possible for such a simple choice of clothing to accentuate their bodies so flatteringly. And thus, Sakura's cheeks were dusted with red once more.

"We were caught conversing. Forgive us Father, Mother, Sakura-san." Itachi spoke again and gave a small nod that could resemble a faint curtsey. Sasuke's head inclination, on the other hand, could never be even remotely_ mistaken_ as such.

"Conversing about what? You were aware that the Family Meeting is to be conducted at this hour." the patriarch countered wryly.

"Dear, I am sure that no one of them intended to dawdle. There must be something worth their attention for the boys to be late, even for some minutes."

Fugaku did not even look at his wife, even though it was certain that he heard her well. Instead he focused his glare at his youngest, who just now took his place at the table.

"So much for informing you that I will not tolerate unpunctuality, Sasuke."

His tone made Sakura shiver, but Sasuke was evidently not as afraid as the girl was. He made sure to properly sit at his place next to his mother -_dear Lord! right across Sakura_- while Itachi had to be seated at Fugaku's right and Sakura's left, as the First Master and rightful Heir, mumbling a gentle barely audible "Good morning." to her and the Matriarch. Sakura nodded curtly and Lady Mikoto smiled back at him in a suave manner.

"I kept that in mind, Father." he countered monotonously, still not exchanging eye contact with anyone but his father. Promptly the maids came and asked the Uchiha scions for their own breakfast preferences. "The appropriate people are already informed and awaiting orders. Our delay had nothing to do with my duties. We were simply caught conversing over some issues."

Sakura's lips opened slightly. Well that was a record. Since when does he use such long sentences _and_ to explain himself to boot? She was sure she never ever saw Uchiha Sasuke respond like that to anyone. Maybe she_ had_ witnessed him talk more than usual, but strictly when he aimed to offend or degrade her. Only.

"Hn." Was the only response from the Uchiha Clan's Leader.

"We should finish our meal quickly and get the Meeting started, ne? I also want to talk to you about something later, Itachi-kun, Sasuke-chan." Lady Mikoto chirped merrily.

Soon enough everyone was busy filling their stomachs with proper sustenance. The young Philax never missed to observe everyone else while also enjoying her own meal. It appears that even Vampires are in need of a nice full delectable breakfast. Sakura almost snickered at the thought.

"What's so funny?" a voice came to interrupt the quietness, but it was so low that no one else managed to grasp it. Thankful that the dining table was large enough to allow some kind of –faint nonetheless- privacy, Sakura raised her eyes slowly, only to find Sasuke staring at her questioningly from the other side of the table.

"N-nothing." she inwardly cursed herself for stammering.

He raised one of his dark eyebrows, never allowing her eyes to escape from his face."You call smiling like an idiot nothing?"

"It _was_ nothing. Just a thought of mine, really." she whispered her explanation, just like he whispered his words before. Oh…how much enticing were his whispers to her.

'_Damn! Not again! I don't need to be reminded how alluring he is!_' she thought indignantly. She really has no future plans to be reduced to a squealing fan girl any time soon. And to think that she was the one to obviously berate the Uchiha Fan Club back in Konoha College.

"Hn. Idiot." he scoffed and resumed drinking his black coffee. Sakura glowered at him in return when he finally averted his eyes from hers.

Maybe a couple spoons of sugar should do the trick and stop him for being so surly and a damn _hellion! _Ok…make the spoons ten or something.

Soon enough she found that glaring at him was rather meaningless. Therefore, Sakura once again tried to pretend she did not care about his insults –that were by now an incessant phenomenon- whatsoever and slowly resumed enjoying the delicious breakfast.

The moments drifted away so fast and yet so slow. However, each bite Sasuke -in particular- took was putting Sakura immediately on alert. She was so snappy it was a matter of time for her to explode. She was more staring at him, than minding what part of her breakfast was actually_ inhaling_ each time.

"Sakura-chan?" Mikoto joyfully asked for the girl's attention, which Sakura was more than happy and willing to give -thankfully without snapping. "Nice headband sweetheart. It looks really sweet on your hair. Black suits very well with pink, I might say."

The pinkette unconsciously drove her fingers to touch the small feminine ribbon-like headband with which she restrained her bangs from obscuring her vision. She was glad to wear the accessory in more ways than one. This was, in fact, a way to acknowledge the efforts of a certain blonde friend of hers, to persuade her not to hide her forehead and that she should uncover it instead, using ribbons or small stylish headbands. Obviously, Sakura could not sprint around wearing the giant red ribbon Ino gave her so many years ago, so she often opted for smaller accessories –when she was even in the mood to wear anything.

"Thank you Mikoto-sama."

"Well you should wear those things more. They brighten and accentuate your beautiful face." Sakura blushed at the sweet cordiality and tucked some strands of her hair away nervously. "Don't you agree, Sasuke-kun?"

Those simple words. Those damn simple words! That innocent question of Lady Mikoto had Sakura's eyes widen in unbidden shock. Only then she was able to realize that Sasuke was staring intensely at her again. It was also obvious that the matriarch noticed this peculiar incident _-how was she so damn observant?_- and hence she decided to act. The wicked smile on her face was proof enough.

The youngest Uchiha was caught slightly startled at the comment/question his mother made. He was not aware that he was staring like that. And what could pose as an adequate answer now? Of course he was not going to compliment a silly headband! No way in hell!

Thus, he simply shrugged in response and leisurely continued taking proper nutrition. Of course, he did not miss to inwardly slap himself for his idiocy. Was complimenting a headband much of a deal? Wasn't he the same person who _extolled _a pair of utterly unstylish socks a while ago?

"Itachi-kun?" the same mature female voice called, interrupting the uncomfortable silence again.

"Yes Mother?" he asked sheepishly.

"Was that a chuckle I heard?" Mikoto wiggled her brows and crossed her hands accusingly. Itachi was caught…red-handed.

Sasuke hardly resisted snickering at this hilarious and totally humiliating for Itachi (_Yes! Take that ni-san!)_ moment. He rightfully deserved it for making fun at his otouto.

"Oh yes. I apologize. I was thinking of something Sasuke told me before. About a pair of socks actually. Silly really." Itachi said holding back a smirk.

Sasuke's blood circulation immediately and abruptly stopped. If possible he turned even paler than usual. His onyx eyes widened in trepidation.

_What the hell!_ Itachi eavesdropped, yes. And Sasuke was actually willing to forgive him for that. After all Itachi did not oppose into giving him the proper sparring session he needed some hours ago. He was even voluntary to talk to Sasuke and ease his worries a little, with his own unique "'Itachi-aniki' way". But Sasuke certainly did not expect him to-

-_humiliate_ him so! Was that retribution and revenge over something he cannot remember? Not to mention that the girl's expression of utter horror was not helpful at all.

"Was that why you were so late? You were conversing about_ socks_, Itachi?" Fugaku's demeaning tone came to transform the atmosphere completely. But Itachi's quick reply managed to salvage the younger ones from utter humiliation.

"Socks were one of the points we discussed Father. Let me just tell you that this was an important issue as well. We also indulged ourselves into a highly interesting sparring session, I might add." The Clan Leader glared more grimly than ever at his sons, but chose to remain silent. If they sparred…well that means that they did something productive at least.

On the other side of her spectrum, Sakura was about to explode, or commit suicide, or fall of a cliff. _Why not all of those together actually?_ After all, the one could easily lead to the other!

It was a highly degrading moment. Why did Itachi know about that? Did Sasuke seek his brother to tell him everything about their interplay? Was he trying to humiliate her before her other Master too? Gossip around her idiocy and her…_socks _for crying out loud?

But then again, Sasuke never struck her as a person who would rush at his older brother -or anyone really- for help. Not in the least bit. So, does that mean that Itachi himself asked to know? Did he happen to listen to the entire conversation or, perhaps, a crucial part of it?

Damn those Uchihas! They certainly are headaches with legs!

"If you finished your idiotic conversation about socks and hair accessories, then focus on the matter at hand." Fugaku strictly chided everyone soon –although Sakura was sure it was all aimed to demote her- Even Lady Mikoto appeared somewhat apologetic, on her own way.

"Yes, dear. Do begin." Mikoto curtsied politely and beckoned her husband to start the much awaited Family Meeting. This was, of course, everyone's cue to stop minding the nearly finished food before them and focus their undivided attention on the stern patriarch.

"A new era now begins for our Clan and for this Household." he started, voice laced in the coldness of his formality. With hands clasped together under his chin, he slightly leaned more towards the table. "This is something I am sure you are all aware of. Having a Philax in our presence _at last-_" he glanced at Itachi for a diminutive moment "-signifies that the time when the next generation will take the lead is approaching. For our Clan this is of utter and supreme significance." he added and paused only for a second only to guide his glacial eyes towards his oldest in particular.

"Itachi, I expect nothing but excellence from you. Your impeccable records up to this day cannot connote otherwise." he paused, but never looked away. "You will be the Head, the Leader of the Uchiha Clan in due time. As you are well aware, the training you have endured up until now, will not suffice. You have long passed the level of the other clan heirs, but we, the Uchihas, always aim for nothing but the very top. Keep that in mind. The next training and lecture sessions with the Clan Elders and specialists will commence right after the Christmas break. The standards you have set are more than overwhelming for any other Noble. Do keep them at such a level."

"I understand." Itachi nodded obediently. His eyes depicted nothing of his inner feelings. They were masked with the unfathomable façade of the professionalism and indifference his place dictates.

"Sasuke," Fugaku turned to tryst the eyes of his second son. "Your destiny is not as clear. But I am expecting you to prove your superiority as a member of the Uchiha Clan and as my own son nonetheless. Your training will not be ceased either. You will attend sessions as well, approved by me and the Clan elders." Sasuke nodded mutely in an affirmative manner. "Having a Philax protect the second son is rare. Do evince and establish your abilities. I will be waiting."

"Yes Father." he replied with voice completely devoid of any emotion.

"If you are proved capable enough you might attain a place influential enough and fitting for a true Uchiha and assist your brother's own authority over the flow of things. After all, having the Uchiha blood run in your veins immediately connotes that you are destined for things far greater than the rest of Clans, Nobles or otherwise. Live up to our name. Do not disappoint the Clan. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes Father. I vouch that I will not." Fugaku inclined his head again, acknowledging Sasuke's vow.

Fugaku paused for another second, after also earning an encouraging nod from his loyal and sweet wife.

His speech indicated a lot of things in Sakura's book. Now she can announce that she can partially understand the pressure inflicted on the two Uchiha Masters of hers. Of course, she really cannot _feel_ their angst and burden yet, but she can have a minute taste of it. After all she is somewhat bound by rules, regulations and expectations too.

And once again in the span of a few hours, Sakura's mind drifted into the near past and her interesting confabulations –if they could be even classed as such- with a certain Uchiha.

_"You are lucky. You are free. You don't have a damn prison waiting for you. You don't have to always fight to prove your worth." He muttered lowly and finally averted his eyes from hers._

_Sakura was yet again unable to process what he said. Prison? Fight for worth? Is he a prisoner? Maybe he thinks so, but truly he could never even imagine Sakura's prison. He could never conceive the cage waiting for her, the shackles people from long ago have put to her soul._

_Sasuke could never or will never know how it feels to be the nonetheless glorified prisoner of your birth, of your destiny, of the expectations of others. He will never know what it means to be the galley slave of the hopes and prospects of unknown people that had already put an irrevocable onus on your shoulders._

Maybe what he trusted to her that day, what he confided to the white injured wolf that fateful night was an integral part of the truth; a crucial and highly veritable part of the life of Uchiha Sasuke. He certainly does not appear that much unrestrained to her as she believed he was.

A cold voice broke Sakura's trance into smithereens again. "Miss Haruno?"

She blinked repeatedly and shook her head lightly in order to focus back on reality."Yes Uchiha-sama."

"As I have highlighted before, your first priority will always be Itachi as the rightful heir to the Clan."

"Of course sir." Sakura curtsied. At Fugaku's words though Sakura felt an unfathomable lump settle in her throat and lungs. A peculiar thing actually, since those words had no such immense power to affect her so. They did have the power to affect someone else though.

For a moment Sakura's eyes traveled to meet the melancholic Sasuke and Mikoto-sama's words echoed in her head_. Bond…_

"_If your Master is in distress or danger you will be able to feel that in your body_"

It was faint, almost invisible, like it didn't even exist. But…Those feelings…were they a small taste of Sasuke's emotional state right now? The most unsettling part of it all was that the distress seemingly emitted not from Itachi, for which Fugaku-sama was just talking about, but from Sasuke instead.

"However," she concentrated on the patriarch again. _Damn_! Her attention shouldn't slip away all the time in such an unforgivable manner. "I do expect you to succeed in guarding my second son as well. With the records you have established it is to be expected that you can somehow achieve both duties."

"Hai sir." Sakura was unable to decide if this should be taken as a compliment or not.

The Clan Leader averted his eyes from hers and then glanced around to regard all the members of his family. Only for a moment though. Sighing inaudibly, he locked his dark eyes on Sakura once more, then he focused on his two sons.

"Having a Philax around assures the safety of the entire family in normal circumstances and not just the safety of the protected male. Nevertheless, my personal experience commands me to be hesitant and careful about this. I do not wish for a Philax to be a sacrifice, but a price must be expected to be paid willingly in times of dire need." He locked gazes with both Masters and lastly with the Philax of the house. "Am I making myself clear?"

"Completely, Uchiha-sama, sir." Sakura bowed her head deeply. Her fists inadvertently clenched. This was about her own life after all, or, more specifically, her_ death_.

"Remember that the Clan's First Meeting for the New Year is approaching and you all are expected to act accordingly. I do expect you all to be deemed worthy of all the posts you are about to govern and fulfill your duties with utmost care, excellence and perfection. This is what I am looking forward from my Family and the Philax we are given. Bear that in mind. "

"Yes sir."

"Yes Father."

"Aa."

"Nicely spoken, darling." The voices chorused one after the other.

"That is all for today. Does anyone hold any objections?" Obviously, no one dared to oppose to the Court's Vice President and Military Commander's wish. Of course not.

"We are finished then, I take it?" the Noblewoman asked.

"Yes. You are dismissed. Do you wish to add anything Mikoto?" he arched a fine eyebrow towards his wife.

"No. Nothing grave dear. My expectations for a most fortunate and happy life are already known to every person here. I am glad that we now have Sakura-chan in the arms of our Family and Clan." She beamed an utterly suave smile towards the girl and clapped her hands once in glee. Sakura flustered prominently. She averted her gaze in bashfulness and bit her bottom lip in bewilderment.

"Mother..." Itachi murmured while sipping his coffee casually again. "... always the joyful note of the house." Lady Mikoto pouted at her oldest playfully from across the table and a faint grimace was registered on her pale face. Itachi chuckled lightly to his mother's antics.

Sakura's eyes locked on the older Uchiha son at her left. Oh my. Her eyes widened and unconsciously a dreamy mask of light tipsiness was painted on her face. Itachi-sama was definitely so cute when he laughs like that, even if it was just a faint semblance of a normal laughter. This probably was a very unique Uchiha way to express joy and –Sakura was certain-the most excess manner of an Uchiha man laughing she would ever witness.

This spectacle before her very eyes made the Guardian wonder once again how a happy and jovial Sasuke would look like. That must be a miracle worth admiring. Has Sasuke ever laughed in his life? She must remind herself to ask Lady Mikoto when she gets the chance.

In the meantime, Sasuke's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and he then proceeded to glare at his brother will all his might. How dare he earns the girls' attention in such a dastard way!

"Then, let me ask you something myself, now that we are over with the earnest issues." Mikoto interrupted the intellectual little tornadoes forming now on her youngest son's head and the feeling of idiotic tipsiness from taking over the young pinkette.

"Itachi-kun, Sasuke-chan, may I take Sakura-chan to the market today? It would be a great chance to purchase everything we need for the New Year's festivities, while also giving her sometime to breathe. What do you say?"

Before anyone could react, or even process the request, the all too familiar strict voice of the Military Commander echoed around the dining room.

"Breathe? _Breathe_ Mikoto? She hasn't even assumed her duties completely yet. You are not supposed to show such clemency towards a hard-trained Guardian." he scolded curtly. "Doesn't that offend Miss Haruno?"

Sakura attempted to answer, by informing the Clan Leader that Lady Mikoto was always nothing but nice and respectful towards her."Well I-" but she was cut off yet again.

"Darling…it's Christmas! Everyone deserves a break. I am sure Sakura-chan must have been training non-stop until the Revelation day. She needs some fresh air. I had no intention to offend her."

"The courtyard has plenty of fresh air to offer." he countered.

"But Fugaku-"

"Mikoto, stop this."

"Father, may I?" a careful voice joined in.

"What is it, Itachi?"

"We can combine the feeding procedure with Mother's visit to the Market. Sakura-san may follow Mother while we feed. After all Mother said she did not wish to partake to the feeding session today."

"Splendid idea Itachi-kun!" Mikoto intoned in glee.

"She needs to be familiar with the feeding procedure though, Itachi." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, for Sasuke was the one who talked.

'_Yes Sasuke-sama, please do try to gain back your Father's blessing again.' s_he mocked mentally. It was not fair for Sasuke, she knew. But this was not about Sasuke gaining back his Father's good graces, which he apparently thought he lost previously. Au contraire it was about Sakura, who-..

Thankfully she stopped her delirium in time. Of course Sasuke would mind, and quite frankly he had every right to. She almost forgot that he is her Master now and not just a classmate of hers.

"I am certain you agree that a heap of chances will be presented for that." Itachi darted a meaningful insinuating glance at his younger brother. That stunningly seemed to persuade Sasuke for…_something_…and pacify the intensity of his features for an infinitesimal moment.

'_Bless you Itachi-sama. Bless you.' _Sakura mumbled intellectually_._

Fugaku sighed in indignation. "What say you, Miss Haruno?"

The pinkette was almost confident her ears deceived her. Greatly deceived her. There is no way that Uchiha Fugaku would ask for her opinion on a matter such as this. Not to mention that he wondered if she was offended a while ago.

There was no other explanation. He must be doing this to earn his wife's approval and dissuade her from questioning his motives, since he has showed kindness towards Sakura twice already. He must aim to assume everyone under his control by imposing a different side of his character. A more lenient one. Or maybe Sakura is just over-contemplating.

In any case, she had no choice but to answer to the glorious sire. "Aaa…I would be delighted to spend some time with Mikoto-sama and be acquainted with the market and all, while also providing services for the household and the upcoming festivities. But I am completely satisfied with staying here too. It is my duty after all." she answered earnestly.

"Hn. Good answer."

Was-…was that a compliment of sorts? If she haven't heard him say what he did, she would never believe that this stern looking man would even think to praise her, even slightly.

"Well then, it can't be helped. Itachi, Sasuke the choice is yours."

"What do you say little brother?" Itachi darted a smirk towards Sasuke.

"I am thirsty." he simply retorted. "Let's get it done with." he said and bolted out of the room before nodding a mute goodbye to his father, who nodded back in dismissal and understanding.

"Sasuke-sama, your _request _has arrived. Please follow me to the far east room." A maid's voice was heard from the hallway and footsteps were warding off steadily away from the dining room.

"Thirsty? Sasuke-chan you are insatiable lately! How many gallons have you drunk those last hours, young man?" Sasuke though was long gone and currently unable to hear his mother complaints. Lady Mikoto huffed indignantly and pinched the bridge of her nose."Itachi-kun, please take care of your brother, will you?" she turned to the older son.

"Worry not Mother." Itachi replied and removed himself from his comfortable chair. Sakura was certain that she also heard an inaudible murmur "Don't I always?" before the Uchiha Heir greeted his parents and turned to follow his brother outside.

"Have fun Mother, Sakura-san." He, standing on the door-frame, waved faintly and sent a tinge of a small smile towards the females.

"Ok then. The faster the better. Let's go. Are you ready Sakura-chan?"

Sakura jolted upright right after the matriarch ricocheted from her seat. "I- I think so. Should I bring anything special with me?"

"No. Don't you worry. All you need to bring is enthusiasm." The woman winked playfully and came closer to pinch Sakura's cheeks.

Fugaku sighed at the spectacle."Mikoto..."

"Fugaku, darling, fear not. Our sons will be fine, like always. Sakura-chan will be absent just for a couple of hours." Fugaku shook his head at his wife. "Besides don't think I don't know why you even considered and finally allowed our little trip." she pointed an accusing finger on her husband playfully."I will make sure to get your favorite ingredients as always, Fugaku dear." The man's eyes widened in disbelief and surprise at his spouse's wink just for a second. He grunted in mild annoyance and soon excused himself from the room.

"Now, dear, I will have to change first. Would you mind waiting for me for a couple of minutes." she asked looking at the rosette.

"Not at all. Take your time, Mikoto-sama" Sakura bowed respectfully.

"Ok. Would you like to wait at the front door?" the woman asked while beckoning Sakura to follow her outside of the dining room.

"Actually, I think I will take my pouch with me, so I will rash to my room for a second, if you don't mind."

"As you prefer. But you don't have to worry dear. Kunai knives will most likely and hopefully-" she teased "-won't be needed. I do admire your vigilance and caution though."

"Thank you."

"Now. I will meet you in five minutes at the vestibule, ok dear?" Sakura nodded curtly. "Oh also, please be kind enough to alert the driver that we need to leave. It almost slipped my mind entirely."

"Of course, Mikoto-sama."

The woman waved and soon bolted towards her own room to change. Sakura was even faster to reach her bedroom and take her pouch along with a jacket to protect herself from the winter's cold. Before long she was standing waiting at the living room. Luckily the brown-haired maid from before soon showed up to indicate to Sakura where to look for the driver.

"I will alert the driver, Haruno-san You are leaving now, I take it?" she offered.

"Yes I am waiting for Mikoto-sama to get dressed. You really can alert him for me?"

"Of course. Rest assured. Your ride will be ready within seconds." The maid smiled and soon left to attend to her duties. Sakura felt a smile crawl on her lips. She was definitely excited. What else was to meet?

Moments later a pair of familiar and quite alluring -weren't they always?- voices was heard from a room at her left, but Sakura never saw the people walking and talking so animatedly.

"Bad."

"What do you mean bad?"

"Disgusting. I did not like it."

"Why?"

"How should I know?"

"You are getting ridiculously picky, otouto."

"Hn."

Sakura shrugged in puzzlement. She did not make any sense of this conversation, that evidently has something to do with…maybe…Sasuke's taste? She shivered inadvertently, because she was almost certain that blood was involved, but her predicament was soon solved by the gleeful presence of Uchiha Mikoto.

"Let's go." Mikoto took the pinkette by hand and gently guided her towards the luxurious car. She quickly gave their destination to the driver and the car's engine was soon roaring to life.

Ten minutes or so elapsed, with interesting and casual conversation about different foods that they were about to prepare for New Year's Day, the Uchihas' notorious mood swings and gentle laughter, until Lady Mikoto paused abruptly. She stared at the car's window before exclaiming enthusiastically.

"Sakura-chan, welcome to our world's private Market place!"

* * *

**Author's note: **And ...that was the last chapter for 2012 T.T. I want to share something with you: The first scene was...such a _huge_ pain! I don't know how much time I spent on editing it again and again. I hope the results are satisfactory enough for you. Also, I am so very sorry that the ch. was long again. I have placed a "limit" to myself for not writing more than 9,500 words (excluding my notes), but I somehow managed to write more again (10,500 or something..) TOT I apologize! Why is that with me? Most people struggle to _pass_ the words-limit they set, I, on the other hand, struggle _not_ to pass it. I hope you are enjoying veeery long chapters. ^.^' I promise to try harder to keep them at good length next time. Speaking of next time...I am planning for us to meet many people in the market place ^.~**  
**

**!**If any of you happens to **_follow the manga,_** and is updated for the latest developments, then please, if you are interested, check out my _**new one-shot**_ and be also kind enough to share your thoughts with me. I would love to hear from you. ^.^ It's not depressing I promise ^.~

**!**I don't know if you have noticed, but I changed the **story's image.** I think this one is more -dare I say?- eerie? Although it shows Sasuke and Naruto and not Sakura. Yes, it does show those two even though it's not that clear... :P If you have an image more fitting for this story in mind then please do tell me or show it to me in a PM if you wish. I would be forever grateful. If you also happen to have free time and some of the scenes or the characters themselves inspire you I would be more than delighted and indebted to you if you could draw something. I would love to post it, or even use it as the story's image if it's colorful and stuff. I do not in any way request** fan-art**, simply because I **_don't_ **think my writing **deserves** you wasting your time to draw something for it, but if you do wish to make something, then_ splendid_! I can't draw decently to save my life, so I don't have anything original to use for this fic. T.T

_**Merry Christmas, Happy and joyful Holidays and Happy New Year with lots of imagination, creativity and love! I wish you all to achieve your goals and always have a smile on your faces to brighten your days! See you again at 2013! ^.~  
**_

_**Please review! As a Christmas gift, you know? :P **_I promise to update as soon as my studies allow me to. (It won't be long. Pinky Promise!)_**  
**_


	17. Acquaintances

_**Thank you for your beautiful reviews: **_**ILoveSxS, LadyMartel4000, offtherockers12, SasuSakuKawaii, Nameless Blossom, Bianka K, xXLindy-ChanXx831**,**OXPrimrosexAngelXO, Channell285, Xenon18 (or Xenon-sensei), Raikiri80, misspandalily, CherryBlossom55, Wings Of Silver Wishes, xXNeonilaxXAnimexX11, LovelySakura777, Whadeby****!**

**CherryBlossom55**: Thank you so so so much again! You are an amazing reviewer. I don't think I can ever be a proper writer though*blush*. I hardly found the courage to write anything. Anyway, thank you for your incredible support and compliments. About the length of my chapters: I appreciate it that you took your time to reassure me that they are good. I am always so worried that the readers will find it extremely grueling to read my long chapters. Thank you for your wishes. You too. Happy New Year, dear! I loved your reviews. So thank you again! I really hope I can see you reviewing again when you have time.

**LovelySakura777: **Hello! Yes, it's so sad that Christmas time is over T.T Time elapsed so damn fast. Congratulations for doing good at your exams! Mine have not yet started, so I still have a way to go. I am currently trying to study as much as I can, so writing the next chapter is getting a little behind. Well who said that the Uchihas are normal? ^.~ Sasuke is acting like a jerk right? Wait until you see more of it. I hope you will enjoy the time spent at the Market Place! Thank you for even thinking to submit fanart. ^.^ I am not keeping my hopes high for this though.

A big honest "thank you" to **Xenon18**, who is, as a matter of fact, my best friend, since…really how much time have we been friends now? If you enjoy this story, you should thank him too, because his preachings (they definitely were preachings but in a good way…) gave me the inspiration and strength to finally present something of my own to other people. Thank you Xenon18 for everything you have done for me and for greatly expanding my imagination limits! I finally mustered the courage, yes the courage, to tell him that I do write FanFiction. So welcome to FF at last, Xenon18! I was considering replying to you here, but it would demand a huuuge note. I think you already know my answers to your reviews. ^.~

**_ Special Thanks to _Nameless Blossom_ for proof-reading this chapter!_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story.

* * *

**.****:Binds of My Duty and Love:.**

**Chapter 17 **

**~Acquaintances~**

* * *

_The most important things in life aren't things. _

Anthony J. D'Angelo

* * *

She was feeling absolutely inebriate, avidly drinking in the sight before her.

It wasn't long before her eyes drifted away from the exalted sign reading "**_Agora*_**" and came to perceive the unprecedented splendor of something so new, refreshing, magical, and yet so familiar; familiar… for this was, after all, a part of Sakura's very own world.

She only dared take a single step forward, before everything came to flood her senses so beautifully and yet in such a stunningly overwhelming manner.

An abundance of colors, of life.

An impetuous attack of unworldly, highly delectable smells. The aroma of baked goods and expensive perfumes assaulting her sense of smell, filling her nostrils to the top of their endurance, and beautiful artifacts, assaulting her vision, came to obscure every sense of her logic. They were all enticing her into a dance beyond comparison. It was a magical spectacle to behold and by no means like anything Sakura had ever laid eyes upon.

Merchants of different races, artisans with different and so bizarre characteristics, wild looking blacksmiths, and peculiar-looking spice and jewelry traders, all so unique and yet so welcoming filled her ears with hollers.

"The most delightful spices of Suna here in Konoha! You can all find them here! The best for your New Year's Celebrations table!"

"The rarest and most precious gems to fit your jewelry! The best possible gift for your Alpha Noblewomen, Clan Leaders' wives, spouses."

"Weaponryyy! The sharpest katana for your Guardians!"

The young Philax glanced at her left. Thousands of pieces of fine and eminent weaponry had Sakura gape at the blatant and yet so tacit display of elegance, pride and power. Among the smallest kunai and most elegant-looking bows and sharpest arrows she noticed that the hilts of many swords and katana were embellished with priceless stones and gems that glimmered under the sun's light, that was rather radiant even in the middle of winter. It was a sight to behold for any hardly-trained Philax.

The snow and ice were alienated away from the busy street, full of so different and interesting counters and a plethora of enticing stores, selling any kinds of goods. It was nearly impossible for the snow to survive anyway, since many joyful merchants used cooking fires to prepare delectable treats for their costumers and by-standers. Those small luminous fires, not only provided the place with an eerie Christmas atmosphere of joy, magic and warmth, but also rekindled Sakura's very own fire of enthusiasm even more greatly inside her perpetually feral heart.

The smell of perfumes and the several spices the traders had in display also gave her the impression that she was now walking into a magical land, away from all her worries and duties, where Christmas was being celebrated imperiously and yet so simply. It was….a soiree of senses, a thunderstorm of originality and adventure.

While walking, she took an avid glimpse at her right. Dandy displays of pottery, glass and porcelain creations were offering a unique spectacle for the eyes of every person passing by; some appeared elegantly brittle.

"Sakura-chan?"a suave voice came to interrupt Sakura's mind from succumbing to the impending haze. "Do you like it here?" the Noblewoman asked, taking a gentle grip of the girl's hand.

"Mikoto-sama…this is-" she was at a loss of words, but soon found the perfect description for this "-far better even than Diagon Alley!"

"Diagon Alley?" Lady Mikoto echoed in utter puzzlement. Sakura gave an apologetic smile. It appears that Mikoto-sama never had her fair share of Harry Potter love. And Sakura will surely have to blame Sasuke for that later.

"I mean that it looks so refreshing and different and…and-". Well, if "Diagon alley" was not a term adequate enough to describe this, she found no other words to succeed in doing so, while do the Market Place justice; the justice it deserved.

At least now Lady Mikoto seemed to understand what Sakura was trying to punctuate. "I know, dear. This must be something entirely strange for you. Does it satisfy your expectations?"

"It does more than simple satisfying expectations, Mikoto-sama. This is….beautiful with every sense of the word." The woman only smiled kindly in return and continued walking briskily, grabbing a bag from a nearby counter to store their purchases.

Women and men of every age and class were evidently gathered here. Some appeared to have a built of a Noble, some were mere Regulars. Children were running around in glee and excitement, yelling at each other in utter enthusiasm, and trying to bypass the older people obscuring their bee-line path.

Soon enough, different calls demanding attention reached the pinkette's ears.

"Lady Uchiha, welcome to the Agora today! Please come and take a look at my new merchandise. The new sapphires will greatly much your beautiful face." An older man greeted vivaciously, interposing the women's path and walking pace by demanding their attention to his counter. He was gray-haired, with tanned skin a thick gray beard blooming on his face and darkish eyes gleaming brightly.

The Uchiha Noblewoman greeted in return. "Thank you very much, Tazuna-san, but I am here for edible merchandise this time. I promise you to-"

"Mikoto-sama?" The woman pivoted in surprise to regard the Guardian.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" her dark eyes widened at the pinkette standing at her right.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but can I please take a look at the gems?"she asked tentatively, green eyes pleading. Lady Mikoto's face expression rapidly changed from displaying surprise, to utter mirth.

"Of course, sweetie." The Uchiha woman winked playfully and guided Sakura towards the jewelry table.

It was more than evident that the merchant was delighted to have the Alpha Noblewoman at his counter again. It seemed like Uchiha Mikoto was a very good costumer of his, according to Sakura's deduction at least.

"And may I ask, Mikoto-sama, who is this beautiful young lady with you today?" the old man asked in curiosity, locking his strangely acute gaze at the rosette's direction.

"Oh Sakura-chan is my sons' new Philax, Tazuna-san." The very same second those words were paid, the man's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

"Really?" he uttered out, locking his grey eyes with the girl in a persistent and inquisitive stare.

"Yes sir!" Sakura dipped her head in respect to the older man, offering a greeting of herself.

"That's wonderful! The Philax is taking a stroll with the Clan's first woman." The man snickered and clapped his hands once."And the _Uchiha_ Philax to boot. Wonderful! You are Haruno Sakura, then? Chiyo-sama's granddaughter?" he probed, eyebrows quirked in question.

"I think so." Sakura muttered hesitantly. At the man's questioning and doubtful eyes she rushed to explain. "I mean…I was told that my grandmother's name is Chiyo by my older brother, Haruno Sasori."

The man chuckled in amusement. "Of course. You are Sasori-kun's imouto, then. I am glad to make your acquaintance, child."

"It's my pleasure to meet you too." she shook the man's awaiting hand firmly. "You know my family sir?"

"Of course. " he answered promptly. "Chiyo-sama used to be one of my favorite costumers." The man stated in pride, but stopped abruptly and his eyes widened worriedly, when he glanced over to Lady Mikoto. "After you, of course, my Lady." He rushed to correct himself.

The woman chucked in return. "Tazuna-san, there is no need for you to praise me. Chiyo-sama is older than I am. I am sure she must be your costumer for ages now." The man nodded affirmatively.

"So, how may I be of assistance to you, ladies?" he asked, a smile adorning his aged features.

"Can I take a look at your products, sir?" Sakura asked tentatively, a gentle smile gradually crawling on her lips.

"Of course, child. This will be a pleasure. Come, take a look." He beckoned her to step closer, while eyeing and scrutinizing the girl's appearance from head to toe."How about me showing you a pair of emerald stones?" he suggested while leading Sakura at his left counter. "This will match perfect with your beautiful eyes."

"Actually…" Sakura glanced at Lady Mikoto, now briskly and vehemently conversing with another Noblewoman, who just arrived, and probably discussing about the numerous gems in display "…do you mind showing me those sapphires you mentioned?" she directed her eyes towards the Noblewoman's direction. "It's New year soon." she rolled her eyes at him meaningfully and made a faint grimace.

Tazuna smiled in return and chuckled softly. "How sweet of you, child. Of course. These were reserved for Lady Mikoto anyway. Follow me."

"Ehm-" Sakura started; the man stopped and pivoted in his tracks slowly to regard Sakura before they could proceed any farther into his store. "I am sorry to bother you, sir, but those sapphires are only the start of my list."

The man only smiled in glee.

* * *

He had to be extra vigilant. There was no way back now, no other option for him. In his eyes, there was no other path to follow. He must find some kind of answers. _Any_ kind of answers to his doubts. There was just no other way. He cannot possibly allow to be deemed unworthy or beaten by a mere pink-haired hellion! That's right! She definitely is a hellion. How can she incite such..._thoughts_ to invade his -otherwise perfectly logical- mind?

Sasuke stealthily moved and with one firm grip laced his fingers around the door's knob. With a last breath of determination he pulled the handle and soon found himself inside the room. Pff...What was to fear anyway? This was his own freaking mansion! His home! Not hers.

Just by setting his onyx eyes on the walls and coverlets, his facial features tilted into a grimace of disdain. This girl is too..._ happy sunshine _all the time_. _So_ Naruto-like! _Why couldn't she choose more serious and minimal colors?_ Geez!_

His steps were perfectly steady and calculated. While enveloped in the defeaning silence of this room Sasuke deeply contemplated on his -quite honestly ridiculous and probably delirious- state. What he was about to do was probably hideous, disgusting, abominable. _This_ does not comport with his Uchiha pride at all. _This_ is nothing like him. It does not suit with the honorable and legendary Uchiha name. And most certainly does not match with the cold and incredibly canny person named Sasuke.

The most disturbing fact of all was that un-Sasuke-like actions _often_ emerged from him lately. His actions this time, though, were completely justified in his -_perpetually infallible of cours_e- opinion. For what was about to happen was not an act done by _the_ Uchiha Sasuke. No. It was an action of _desperation._

He hated what he was_ forced_ to do. Well, not literally forced. But he absolutely **had** to know more, acquire more vast information about that peculiar enemy that entered his so well guarded den. So yes! He _was_ indeed forced. By _her_. Because she is the one that instigated and waged this _war_. She is the reason Sasuke feels so lost and troubled only hours after the damn Ceremony! She is a foe, an assailant, an invader, and Uchiha Sasuke perfectly knows how to deal with _that kin._

This situation, though, demanded subtle moves. He couldn't just proceed the way he pleases. There are too many things at stake. She is, after all, their appointed Guardian. And God curse the damn moment he decided to freaking nominated her pink idiotic head to protect him and his brother! Oh...Itachi is going to skin him alive if he receives attention of what is to transpire now, in this very room. Ha. Like Sasuke is intimitated by Itachi. Maybe once he was, but definitely not now. And even if he was, the desire to set things _right_ at last was much more important to tend to.

As a result of his intense thinking, his fists clenched. He had to take deep breaths to finally calm his nerves again and focus at the task at hand. After rummaging around the room, as surreptitiously and silently as possible, he thankfully managed to get his pale hands on something that could probably stand as the answer to all his problems. It could even give him the leverage to_ counter_ properly. Sasuke snatched the pink book and promptly crammed it inside his shirt.

_Oh...revenge is so damn sweet._

* * *

It wasn't long before Sakura made sure to promptly purchase everything she needed to offer as a gift to Lady Mikoto, and surprisingly enough, for her grandmother Chiyo as well. It's true that she had never met the woman, but she was family nonetheless. The young Philax absolutely refused to be deemed ingrate by her only relatives in any way. Sakura had to offer the older woman something. There was also a possibility that the famous Puppeteer expected her granddaughter to present her something. Sakura had no way to know, thus she decided to be prepared before-hand for anything fate might dart at her.

Thanking whichever God led the countless Noblewomen to instigate livid conversations with Lady Mikoto, successfully distracting her while Sakura was picking up her gifts, she strode over and sauntered at other merchants' counters, scanning with her jade eyes diligently. It was highly difficult, but in the end, she managed to pick presents deemed adequate enough to be offered to the Clan Leader, her two Masters, and her very own older brother.

For a moment, she contemplated on sending gifts to her friends, but she was unable to pick anything flashy, to perfectly match Ino's personality for example. Not to mention that she had not much money left. Those sapphires and the chain she bought, along with the rest of the gifts, demanded almost the entirety of her savings, which were not much in the first place anyway. Thus, she opted for something smaller and more delicate: colorful bracelets adorned with simple gems, deemed suitable for each girl respectfully.

"So, have you enjoyed everything so far? The familiar voice soon came to stand next to Sakura, now rummaging through the pottery counters.

"I have. Everything is so wonderful Mikoto-sama."

"I am glad you enjoyed it then." she caressed Sakura's hand affectionately. "All we need now is some meat and spices from Sunagakure and everything will be in order. Except if you want to buy something else…?"she trailed off meaningfully.

Mikoto's prying and lucid eyes and meaningful glance made Sakura wonder if her present-rummage was as subtle and secret as she had initially believed it was. She nodded affirmatively nonetheless.

"Do you want me to look for something in particular, Mikoto-sama?"

The Noblewoman soon suggested that she should purchase the Suna spices they needed, presenting Sakura a small list of ingredients, which the pinkette kindly accepted. Sakura dipped her head upon receiving the list and excitedly headed for the food counters.

That's precisely when every keen and honed sense of hers denied Sakura's control and finally caved in. The small qualm to approach the promising pandesia of smells was soon forgotten and the girl plunged in without much of a second thought. The delectable and copious aroma of all different food, ingredients of faraway lands, sweet flavors, gray puffs of smoke, emanating from baking fires, had her follow their path, like a hypnotized man in the mercy of enticing sirens.

Many seconds elapsed, while Sakura was inescapably caught in a inebriation of mirth and enjoyment, before whatever splinter of logic she had left demanded her to snap out of her trance and gain back her sobriety.

In all honesty, though, after pondering about it, Sakura concluded into a proper deduction. She would rather be amazed by food and alluring smells of edible substances and whatnot, than being constantly a prisoner of her wayward –_youngest_- Master's whims, peculiarities and _damn good_ looks that gorge her entire being from the very depths.

This time though, the incentive of pleasing Lady Mikoto was far more dominant than any other urge or trail of thought right now, so Sakura paced perkily towards the counter with the sign reading **_"Sunagakure and Kirigakure spices"_**. A kind blonde girl with long hair and gentle features hasted to aid the young Guardian and quickly provided her with the ingredients she was in need of.

"Anything else you might need Miss?" the seller asked, while passing Sakura the bag with her orders.

"Aaah..." Sakura wondered and look at the back side of the paper Lady Mikoto gave her, making also sure that she did not order for anything redundant. "I also need, cinnamon rolls from Suna, if you don't mind." The girl only smiled and scurried towards a cupboard full of receptables to fetch Sakura's requested cinnamon rolls.

The rosette accepted her order and placed it inside her bag. "Thank you. I think that's all I need for now. What do I owe you?" Sakura soon defrayed the right amount from the money Lady Mikoto has provided her with.

"Miss, before you leave, please accept these dango from our shop, as a treat for making your purchases here."

Sakura's eyes shined with glee upon perceiving the dango the young lady offered her so generously. "Thank you very much." she exclaimed enthusiastically and accepted the dumplings in utter delight.

"Sakura-chan?" Lady Mikoto waved enthusiastically from the counter across the street, and Sakura rushed to finish the delectable treat.

"I apologize for the delay, Mikoto-sama." she quickly bowed with an apologetic smile and took the bags from the Noblewoman's delicate hands.

"It's quite alright, dear. I am glad to see you having fun." Mikoto said and beamed a smile at Sakura's willingness to help her with the heavy purchases. "Now , Sakura-chan, I was thinking that maybe I can take you to the so-called 'tavern' of our world. It's a nice place to get refreshments and chat with friends leisurely."

"I would love to, Mikoto-sama, but don't we need to get back home soon? I am sure Fugaku-sama will-"

"Worry not about Fugaku, sweetie." ahe interjected the pensive and babbling girl. "No one can get hurt if you are absent for half an hour more. It won't take long, I promise. Besides, we are running around all day, and since going back home is, in a way, another work for you to go through, I believe it would be nice to spend some more moments of piece. I guarantee you that you won't regret this visit."

Mikoto's gleaming eyes had Sakura blink in bewilderment. It was almost obvious that the Noblewoman had _something_ in mind.

* * *

Sakura was not surprised. She had to convince herself that she was not surprised.

No. No. No. It was perfectly normal that the tavern looked like the sophisticated replica of a Medieval tavern, full with princes looming and lurking in the shadows, wearing black cloaks and awaiting for the princess to show up soon. It most certainly looked like _that kind_ of tavern. At the same time, many details spelled modernity. In a way it resembled the Uchiha abode greatly, because it screamed ancient mysteries and reverence, while there was also a melody of modern notes to give the place a unique sparkle of light and life.

The patrons were confabulating excitedly, especially the Noblewomen that happened to accidentally meet their friends, and found the perfect chance to share gossip. Some other habitués, less than the others, were talking softly, lowly debating on business matters. There were even families, with young children around.

Above all though, a pair of loud voices demanded Sakura's attention, not only because of the unusual volume, but because the aforementioned voices appeared familiar as well. She never expected to meet _thos_e people in _this_ place. But then again, they never struck her as normal to begin with, so there was a high chance for them not to belong to the human race.

"My youthful student! Do not lose faith! I am sure a most fortunate fate is being written for you as well, despite being a Regular. Nobility is not the best possible situation to find yourself in, after all, epsecially during the springtime of your life!"

"Do you mean it Gai-sensei?"

"OF COURSE! As long as the power of youth is burning inside your feral heart, then everything is possible. Just look at me, Lee. Do I appear sad to your youthful eyes?"

"Most certainly not, Gai-sensei!" the boy exclaimed holding back a sob.

"That's because youthfulness is always brightening the path of my life, dear student of mine!"

As much as Sakura would love to eavesdrop- no…_hear _the rest of their youthful conversation, her desire to greet the two weird men, finally prevailed.

"Mikoto-sama, I know those two back from College. May I pay them my greetings?" she asked hesitantly, locking eyes with the beautiful Noblewoman.

Before the Lady could give a proper answer, hollers were once again heard, asking for the Uchiha's attention.

"Mikoto dear, it's been so long." A fairly old woman, dressed in a ridiculously fancy way for Sakura's taste, saluted. The classy and quite snobby air she radiated did not put the old Noblewoman under Sakura's good graces at first sight.

Promptly, another woman of their group, showed her glass with her drink beckoning Lady Mikoto to join them. "Come on Mikoto. Have a drink now that your brooding husband is not around to bark."

"Thank you, ladies, but I have many jobs to currently attend. I have no luxury to dawdle around. Besides, Sakura-chan has to be returned to her Masters." Sakura hardly resisted the urge to snicker. It was rather obvious that Lady Mikoto was clearly disinclined to converse with this company.

"Sakura-chan?" the voices echoed and chanted in surprise.

"Is that your sons' Philax, Mikoto?"

"Unbelievable."

"She looks rather strange from up close."

"How could you have not guessed? The girl has pink hair."

The voices came to flood Sakura's ears. She was unable to decide if she wished to feel insulted, self-conscious, complimented, or even ineffable at their remarks.

"Sakura-chan?" Mikoto whispered softly. "I apologize for their rudeness. I will go and share a word with them, so you can go greet your acquaintances."

After Lady Mikoto's approval Sakura did not hesitate to walk away from the madness of Nobility, towards Gai-sensei's and Lee's table, while also carrying their bags.

"Gai-sensei! Lee-san!" she greeted enthusiastically upon nearing them. Their almost identical heads whirled to regard her abruptly at the exact same second.

"Sakura-san! What a surprise to meet your lovely face this fine winter day!"

"What a pleasant surprise to see you here my youthful student! Come and take a sit." Gai-sensei beckoned her to take her place at their quite spacious table.

"It's nice to see you too! Thank you, Gai-sensei, but I am with my Lady here so-"

"Is Uchiha Mikoto here?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. We came here to purchase everything we need for New Year's."

"That's wonderful then! You must spend a good youthful bonding time with the Lady of your new house, Sakura."

She smiled meekly to her ex-sensei. "I will. Thank you Gai-sensei. But, I admit, it did not occur to me that you could have been members of _this_ world."

"This is because we try not to draw the human's attention to us, Sakura-san!" Lee gave her a thumbs-up pose. Sakura's eyes widened and she gulped. There must be something wrong, something _seriously_ wrong with them if that was their idea of _not_ drawing attention.

"Miss, what can I get for you?" a woman with green hair and orange strands framing her face, and brown eyes asked impassively, face completely ineffable. By the platter and disc she was carrying around, Sakura's guess was that she was working here as the waitress.

"Sakura must have a proper glass of sake, Pakura-san!" Gai exclaimed while sipping his own drink.

"Sake? No no!" she waved her hands dismissively. "I am afraid I cannot drink sake now. I am still expected to fulfill my duty."

"Then what are you having?" she inquired again.

"Aaaa…." Sakura hesitated for a moment. "…lemonade maybe?" The woman named Pakura lifted one of her eyebrows, but she nodded silently nonetheless and proceeded to take care of Sakura's order.

"What a youthful choice, Sakura-san!" Lee exclaimed in glee and excitement.

"Aa…thanks Lee-san." She rubbed the back of her head and just then she realized that her feet guided her to take a seat at the table and place an order as well. Filled with worry and trepidation she glanced towards Lady Mikoto and was glad to perceive that she was now talking with the rest of the Noblewomen vividly, seating on one of the chairs as well. Thus, she felt just a tiny bit better for her -reckless and probably mawkish- behavior. One thing was absolutely certain though. Never in her life had she imagined her first days as a Philax being spent in such a fashion.

It was not long before she was entangled in a –rather meaningless actually- conversation with the two green-clothed men. Surprisingly though, she found herself enjoying their bizarre camaraderie.

"Sakura-san, I bet it must be really demanding to handle two Masters at once." but Sakura never found the chance to answer.

"Lee, my dear student, it's not only about the number of Masters acquired," the older man was ready to correct his disciple. "-but the race and Clan. I am sure you have associated with the Uchiha lads before."

"But, Gai-sensei, this quite a predicament if Sakura-san is expected to-"

And…That is when she _felt_ it.

Green eyes narrowed into slits. Hair rose in angst, knuckles cracked in preparation, determination. Fists ready to retaliate, feet ready to leap away.

That is when she _saw_ it.

A kunai rapidly approaching the pair of emerald orbs. Only an infinitesimal moment was enough a delay, and if that very second elapsed, a catastrophe was to unfold, a debacle. But it never happened, because the sharp kunai was caught in between her two white elegant fingers, index and middle, just a breath away from her eyes.

"Sakura-san?" Lee's voice was the first thing she heard before the first wave of adrenaline allowed her to make use of her normal senses again.

She was not simply Sakura now. She was what was meant to be. A Philax. She wasted no time to vanish from her previous place, and reappear in front of Lady Mikoto in a blink of an eye, her hair almost failing to trail behind her dashing moves.

Two kunai this time. But they were not darted without company. A wire –almost untraceable for even her trained eye-sight- slowly threatened to dangerously fall upon the Noblewoman.

Another swing of air. More pieces of weaponry were directed at her. And in a peculiar way, she welcomed the impetuous and sudden attack.

In an imposing display of dexterity, she gave momentum to her feet by accumulating chakra, and the young Philax was soon found elevating in the air. Her trained hands and fingers took a firm grip of the assaulting weapons, while her calves and legs impeded the wire's menacing path successfuly forestalling the imminent threat.

"Mikoto-sama, stand back!" she hollered at the top of her lungs and by the sound of moving chairs she knew that the Noblewoman acknowledged her warning. Probably the rest of the Noble ladies as well in fear for their safety.

In a generous offer of versatility and deftness Sakura landed back at her feet and her sharp eyes scanned and ransacked the perimeter carefully, searching for unseen enemies, underground foes. This attack though, evidently, was not only meant for Lady Mikoto exclusively. Sakura had been a victim as well.

"Show yourself!" she demanded in a blatant display of courage.

The next kunai that came was inhibited by Sakura's very own ones. And then…a laugh thundered in the now unworldly silent tavern.

"I stand corrected." A voice drummed and echoed through the walls.

"Corrected?" Sakura mumbled out loud in puzzlement.

Before her words could be processed by the other patrons, the girl sensed a menacing figure approaching from up above. She marginally escaped the assailant's kick in an impressive display of agility. The kick landed only at arm's length from her.

Her trained senses allowed her to define the next impending attack towards her face and thus she evaded the fists at the right time. She was not about to sit around and not retaliate though. Her hand raised and she took a firm and merciless grip of the assailant's wrist, successfully locking him in place.

"Hm. I stand corrected for this as well." The same voice stated and Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief.

Before her was now standing a old and significantly short woman, with chin's length gray hair and black eyes, sparkling of something Sakura could not utterly define. The most surprising thing of all was that the hand Sakura was currently squeezing, with every intention to completely smash, belonged to that very same old woman.

"What?" she uttered out in disbelief.

The woman cackled again. "I could bet that you did not have that kind of reflexes in you. It seems I was wrong. The grip you have on my hand can be deemed enough to shatter bones. Ha." she guffawed.

"Are you insane, oba-san?" Sakura asked while arching a questioning eyebrow. She could not believe this was her foe all along. She appeared so…old and fragile. To say that she was not even slightly confused would be a downright blatant lie. She debated internally if she was caught in a genjutsu and if it was wise to attack now, given the totally unexpected situation she found herself in.

This old woman could not have been the formidable assailant. It was just not possible.

"State your purpose old lady! What do you seek here?" the pinkette rightfully demanded for answers, which she, after all, deserved.

"Old lady? That slug-girl surely missed to educate you into proper salutations towards your elders, right? Of course, it's not like Tsunade ever showed respect towards the Court, Council or Clan Leaders and Elders whatsoever. Now if you please, foolish girl, release my hand from your grip. It is getting bothersome for me."

"And why should I do that? You assaulted me and Mikoto-sama and you insulted my very own Mentor. Do you think I can just let you go if you ask?" Sakura mocked and tightened her already merciless grip.

"Mikoto, you should do well to order this silly minx to release me immediately." the older woman demanded, her unfaltering gaze ever locked on Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Chiyo-sama, you gave us quite a scare here. What did you expect Sakura-chan to do?"

For a moment Sakura's mind refused to acknowledge the words.

"Chiyo-sama?" Sakura echoed in utter shock.

"Oh, glad that my own granddaughter can recognize me." Chiyo mocked in return. "Release me, girl!"

In the midst of her bewilderment and after receiving Lady Mikoto's prompting gaze, she finally did as asked.

Sakura was sure that the older woman's arm must be horribly bruised -to say the least-, but Chiyo did not display any kind of pain or worry. She appeared completely unperturbed! Either she was faking it and tried to conceal her pain, or her healing abilities must be so great and supreme that they do not require hand contact to be conducted, which was mostly impossible.

"Chiyo-sama, may I ask the reason you so rudely attacked us? " The Uchiha Noblewoman crossed her arms over her chest and transfixed her eyes on Chiyo's ones, that appeared so colorless, since no emotion was being depicted there.

"Is it wrong for me to test my granddaughter's endurance and abilities?" she retorted while the crowd of people around started to dissolve in loud muttering.

Oh. She did it deliberately. It wasn't just a dysfunction of a senile person's damaged brain. Sakura could not decide if that was indeed a bad thing or not.

Mikoto's eyes only narrowed. "I believe you already know the answer to that, Chiyo-sama."

The older Puppeteer refused to give a proper answer. "Nevertheless, I am willing to forgive this surprise attack, Chiyo-sama. Do you care joining us for a drink, since we are delayed anyway?" the dark-haired female offered.

"Do not pretend you were not informed I was here, Mikoto. This was not much of a surprise for you as you claim." Sakura's eyes widened at the accusation and came to lock at Lady Mikoto, who only stared at the older Noble.

"That it true. But I never expected you to come and meet your granddaughter in such a manner. To be honest with you, I even expected your disdain, but never _that_. You once more proved to be a glorious veteran still kicking."

Chiyo only cackled again, but followed Mikoto's advice and sat down for a drink anyway. After the silent nod she received from the Uchiha's first woman, Sakura quickly went to retrieve the bags she abandoned into Gai and Lee's table and hastily bid farewell to the bizarre-looking men. They only nodded in return clearly occupied into observing the two Noblewomen dilligently.

Bangs in hand, Sakura tentatively and as hesitantly as approaching an infuriated bear, neared the two Nobles. Soon enough, the three women placed their orders, but no useful or productive dialogue took place. Instead, a war of determined eyes was being waged. At this staring contest, no one was able to escape from the inquisitive gazes, especially not Sakura who felt utterly dissected under Chiyo's glacial glower or stare, whatever that was. Thankfully, it was Lady Mikoto that proved brave enough to initiate a proper confabulation.

The raven-haired woman cleared her throat as if demanding attention. "So, I believe you have not met each other properly, right?" she gave a forced smile to the other two. "Sakura-chan, this is Haruno Chiyo, an exalted veteran and famous Puppeteer and Healer. The only Elder left from the Haruno Clan and of course your own grandmother."

Sakura nodded affirmatively. "It's an honor to make your acquaintance, Chiyo-sama." The pinkette bowed in respect.

"Chiyo-sama" Mikoto turned to the older Noble "this is-"

"I am aware of who she is." Chiyo growled, interrupting Lady Mikoto. "Haruno Sakura, second child and only daughter of Haruno Kizashi and Haruno Mebuki. Healer. Age: 18. The new Philax of the two Uchiha scions. I am aware of who you are, girl." she only said, voice laced in ice.

Her eyes trapped a bemused Sakura's emerald ones in an inescapable prison. She was unable to look away, but, at the same time, she so wished to avert her gaze from these bottomless pools, that sucked her sanity in like an unfathomable vortex. In a peculiar way they reminded her of Sasuke's, and yet this was an entirely different predicament and situation to find yourself into.

"You are my grandchild. " she stated finally and decisively. Sakura couldn't help but gulp audibly.

"I…ah…" Sakura stammered incomprehensibly."Sa-Sasori oni-san told me some things that transpired long ago, Chiyo-sama. I-"

"Of course he did. That stupid child. He discloses information to everyone and for whatever reason. I specifically told him to inform_ me_ first." And there the solid evidence of Sasori's claims came to light. Why on earth would Chiyo hold any kind of ill feelings towards Sasori? Isn't she supposed to like her grandson? The only one that continued her own preachings and heritage?

"You do not need me to explain everything to you, I trust?" Chiyo wiggled an eyebrow briefly establishing eye contact with the pinkette, only to avert her acute eyes a second later, to sip her drink.

"Ah…no." Sakura swallowed thickly. "Please do explain if you don't mind. I was at a loss before he told me anything on the matter, so I would be interested to hear another-"

"No."

Sakura blinked repeatedly and momentarily lost her train of thought.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Silly girl, it is not wise to talk about Clan secrets in the presence of _others._" she muttered eyes shifting in order to glace at the Uchiha Noble for an infinitesimal second. Sakura's eyes, though, did not miss that."Especially when it matters to past incidents dreadful enough as the ones that plagued our Clan_._ Not to mention that opinions quite differ regarding the truth of what happened all those years ago." she finally added.

"Chiyo-sama, I am sure you are the most suitable person to reveal those information to me. And Mikoto-sama is one my most trusted people. She is the First Woman of the Clan I serve. I do not opine that-"

"I think I already made myself clear." she declared and took another generous sip. Then why on earth would she suggest explaining everything, if she had no intention to do so from the very beginning? Only a 'opinions quite differ'? That is hardly enough to sate Sakura's thirst to learn the truth of her Clan's past.

Sakura felt crestfallen and at the same time quite irate. This woman has repeatedly interrupted both Lady Mikoto and the pinkette herself, only to prove and show to the world her weird personality traits. The girl could not decide if she liked the woman. She showed nothing but discontent for all others, (heck she even attacked them!) but then again, she was Sakura's family, her own blood.

"Well, I am sure you would have a lot to talk about. Then I will just…" Lady Mikoto trailed off meaningfully.

"That won't be necessary Mikoto. The Philax of your family claimed that she trust you and no confidential information will leave my mouth today. You may stay." The older woman send a meaningful glance towards the Uchiha matriarch. Sakura endeavored to pay no heed to the fact that Lady Mikoto did not seem to greatly mind about Chiyo's unusual behavior. She must have been informed about this…_uniqueness_ of hers. Or perhaps she had met her previously to this.

"Hm." The older woman cleared her throat unexpectedly, almost succeeding in startling the other women. "Never in my days I imagined my own granddaughter serving under the Uchiha Clan. Such an unfortunate event." she huffed, voice drenched in scoff and sarcasm.

Involuntarily, Sakura's fists clenched. "May I ask why you are deeming that fact as something unfortunate, Chiyo-sama?"

The pinkette dug her teeth at her bottom lip mercilessly. This is beyond unfair! After all, Mikoto has acted as the best family Sakura could ever ask for, only from the first day. Chiyo did not even show up to greet her during the Ceremony. Did she even attend the event or did she show contempt for that custom too?

Chiyo though, never presented her answer. The reply –if it could be classed as such- was given from the other side of the triple spectrum. A gentle hand came to take a firm calming grip on Sakura's hand. Emerald eyes drifted away from the pensioner fighter to regard Lady Mikoto's reassuring smile.

Suddenly, Chiyo's aged voice came to interrupt the silence."Is you life lackluster?"

A baffled Sakura did not find words to answer immediately and effectively. "N-No. Not really. But w-"

"But?" the Haruno Elder cackled again. "There is a high chance that it will be. Attending meeting after meeting with brooding and wayward Uchihas around to keep you company. I do wish you the best of luck and endurance."

It was Sakura's turn to wiggle her eyebrows. Was that sarcasm again? Derision? And she dares call the Uchiha Nobles wayward and brooding? This old Noble has done nothing but scowl and scoff at anything. And, in any case, the Uchiha Family was part of Sakura's life now. How dare she insult them?

The pinkette gritted her teeth and biting her bottom lip she was finally resolved to talk. But again, she was lamentably interrupted before she could even start voicing her opinion.

"How was your Philax Training? You look highly brittle and feeble at first sight." she inquired eyes ransacking and scanning over Sakura's form like x-rays. Again the girl felt exposed and dissected.

Sakura locked her eyes on the inane ones of the older lady's because of the erroneous accusation. She had no right to disparage her in a manner such as this, without assessing the situation and just by stating false conclusions. Her Philax training was stupendous, mind you!

Nevertheless, -even though Sakura felt like barking and attacking her- the pensioner warrior demanded veneration, and Sakura would give it to her no matter what. Even if she was so wayward. At any rate, the age and status of the older woman obviously spelled respect, that Sakura could not, of course, condone.

She did not retort rudely to Chiyo, but her eyes held a stupendous degree of intensity when she spoke.

"My Philax Training was under the guidance of the best trainers and teachers. I was even granted the honor to exercise and hone my abilities under Senju Tsunade. No matter what grudge you are holding against my Mentor, I am certain that you can at least recognize her supremacy on her field of expertise. I deem my training adequate enough, Chiyo-sama." she stated proudly, words and determination never wavering. She did not wish to appear snide or reciprocate in any way. However, she failed to speak reverently, no matter how hard she tried.

Chiyo huffed again. "That slug girl should compete with me. I will show her medical expertise!"

"But, Chiyo-sama" Mikoto surprisingly interrupted. "I believe that Senju Tsunade has already competed with you multiple times and the outcome was always the same."

By simply witnessing Chiyo's scowl and grimace of disdain, Sakura knew that the outcome was not fortunate for the woman.

"Hn. She had no right to take my own granddaughter under her wing without my approval." The woman yammered, eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

Was that a contemtpuous sneer she heard? A form of slur again? Chiyo did not appear to care about her granddaughter at all in any manner or for any reason. Was that only a matter of pride? Only a matter concerning the clan's integrity? Perhaps it was just the old Noblewoman's arrogance.

"Chiyo-sama, let's leave all that behind." Mikoto raised pacifying hands. "How about starting over with your bond? I am sure you have not seen Sakura-chan since the day she was brought to this world. Don't you wish to exchange some quality words with her?"

Chiyo gave an askance look towards the raven-haired vampire, and then set her acute eyes on Sakura's face, in close scrutiny. The one minute that elapsed was only filled with uncomfortable staring.

"Then let's start over." Chiyo chirped. Sakura eyes widened in disbelief and her mouth was left agape at the tone she used. _Talk about bipolarity and mood swings_. "Come here often, child?" she smiled brightly at the rosette.

Sakura could not decide if Chiyo was meaning to mock her and scoff at their faces, or she was just being out of her senile mind. Nevertheless, she decided to somehow play along with this crazy game and reply.

"I am sorry. Can't say I do."

And wasn't that obvious? She was a Philax after all for crying out loud!

Lady Mikoto sighed and shook her head pinching the bridge of her nose. Soon she decided to take matters on her own hands.

"How about we discuss about childhood?" she suggested in mirth. "Sakura-chan, do tell us about your childhood years. I am sure that Chiyo-sama will be delighted to hear about it." Her reassuring smile almost made Sakura budge. "Come on. I promise to tell you about Sasuke-chan and Touti-chan in return."

Of course, that was all it took for emerald eyes to widen. The name staring with 'S' was always an exquisite prompting machine to get Sakura interested, even though she would never dare admit that.

"Who is Touti-chan, Mikoto-sama?" she caved into her inquisitiveness.

"Oh that's Sasuke's favorite stuffed animal. A blue bear actually." Sakura felt her lips widen to form a wide smile of disbelief and one of her eyebrows was lifted. "After his little dinosaur, that Shisui accidentally incinerated, Touti-chan was his absolute favorite. It was a gift from Itachi-kun you see, and my little Sasu-chan loved it."

Apparently, Uchiha Mikoto did not need any kind of special prompting to start talking about her dear sons. Not to mention that this offered the pinkette the perfect cover for _not_ to speak about her early life. Sakura listened carefully, more enthusiastic than ever to learn about Sasuke's past. For her, this was more important than establishing good relations with a person clearly disinclined to show any interest or happiness upon seeing her long lost grandchild. Does attacking her even counts as being interested? Maybe in some twisted way of seeing things it does...

"Sasuke-sama had a stuffed animal?" Sakura asked incredulously. She certainly did not expect to hear _that_ about the stern Uchiha Sasuke.

"Of course he did. Sasu-chan pleaded poor Ita-kun to play with him and Touti-chan all the time. Fugaku often complained that the poor bear was the cause that Itachi could not be entirely focused on his training, so I had to cruelly confiscate it." Lady Mikoto sighed and pouted evidently remorseful that she had to take away her son's favorite toy.

"Interesting to know that the Uchiha Clan's Head second son was so easily swayed by _stuffed animals_." Chiyo remarked finishing her beverage with a long gulp.

Sakura felt the insult being burnt on her own body and soon decided to counter. It was impossible to repress the urge any longer. "He was just a toddler, Chiyo-sama!" she rushed to defend her Master.

On second thought, she was quite amazed and bemused at herself. She never imagined that she would need to defend Sasuke's pride. And now, not only she is his Philax, but she just showed an impressive display of… protectiveness for his _masculine pride_? Whatever_ that _was...

One thing was certain. Fates surely played a dirty game for darting all those tribulations for Sakura to go through.

More moments elapsed, but no woman faltered nonetheless. Mikoto continued talking about Touti-chan's adventure in the dirt, or during Sasuke's bath –at that Sakura's blush could not be condoned- and the invasions the poor toy had to perform against the mighty Commander Itachi's territory –who Sasuke branded as the foe during their little game.

"Of course, I made sure to keep him as a memento. Touti-chan is currently sleeping in my wardrobe, mind you." Mikoto and Sakura chuckled in unison.

The pensioner fighter and exalted Healer and Puppeteer though never spoke a single world. Surprisingly though, she seemed to acknowledge and pay attention to Mikoto's stories...occasionally...

Sakura, as a kind of a pipe between the two, tried to mend the awkward situation by offering to present her gift to Lady Chiyo (It's not like Lady Mikoto is not aware that Sakura purchased many things.)

Stunningly, the older woman quietly accepted the gift -a pendant embelished with a central gleaming emerald stone- and did not glare back at the pinkette. Sakura felt quite content. This was, after all, a_ stupendous_ achievement.

"My my…" Lady Mikoto mumbled while looking at her watch. "I am afraid it is time to depart. We have been away for quite long. There is no need to stretch things too far. Sakura-chan, we have to return soon."

Sakura immediately jolted. "Of course, Mikoto-sama."

Chiyo cackled again."Such enthusiasm she has."

* * *

Erelong, the three women were walking through the countless stores and counters, glancing right and left occasionally, while the Market was bustling with work. Chiyo was not invited to join them to their little trip towards the limousine, but of course she was not unwelcomed either. It seemed like the gift was a kind of peace offering. In any case, Sakura was quite grateful.

The most pleasuring thing though, was that the highly interesting conversation about Sasuke's past soon resumed, putting a smile of adoration on Sakura's face for little Sasuke's antics. She could almost imagine him running around with his chubby cheeks. _But..._

"But what happened Mikoto-sama?" she finally voiced and the matriarch veered to tryst the Philax's emerald eyes full with questions.

"What happened, honey?" she echoed, still unable to designate what Sakura meant.

"How did Sasuke-sama ended up like this?" she paused for a second, trying to decide the best way of phrasing what she wanted to say to the very _mother_ of the person in question without insulting anyone unwillingly or accidentally. "He looks so..." she mashed her lips together. "...stern and wayward and morose all the time. Like something is troubing his mind and heart like a... I don't know... I get the impression that he hurts sometimes." Sakura finally disclosed, fists clenched. "This happy child I am hearing about hardly reminds me of the Master Sasuke I know. And he has been like that all this time I know him from College."

Uchiha Mikoto heaved a weary sigh. "Well, Sakura-chan, I am certain that you cannot deny that rigorous genes run into the entirety of the Uchiha blood. Almost very Uchiha male presents those characteristics." At this obvious remark Chiyo snorted and tittered pejoratively and demeaningly. Sakura only shot the older lady a pointed look and nodded once at Lady Mikoto.

"See, Sakura-chan, poor Sasu-chan has always been trying to accomplish many things." the kind woman sighed again. "Ever since he was a child he desperately struggled to gain Fugaku's attention and approval."

"What a noble goal." Chiyo snorted again and both Sakura and Mikoto leered at her with grim glaring eyes.

"Why so?" Sakura blinked once in question and puzzlement, turning to Lady Mikoto again. "Sasuke-sama looks more than capable enough to my eyes. Didn't he always have Fugaku-sama's acknowledgment?" Mikoto did not respond whatsoever. Sakura swallowed thickly and continued. "But... I think he is one of the most famous Noble Lords. After all, he was granted the concession of acquiring a Guardian, despite being the second son. That certainly means a lot, right?"

Lady Mikoto shook her head. "Sasuke-chan does not see things like this, Sakura-chan. You see, Itachi-kun has always been remarkably perfect at everything he did and still does. Oh...what a genius that child is." Sakura chuckled lightly at this. Itachi-sama's expertise was evident and well-known.

"So, in a way he almost always monopolized Fugaku's attention. In training, Clan duties etc. I don't entirely blame Fugaku, honey." she rushed to rectify. "Please understand. Ita-kun will be the one to shoulder the Clan's fate someday though. It is natural for my husband to be worry. I am sure you can see how Fugaku stands as a person. His personality is hard to be missed." Sakura nodded again in understanding.

"Think about it this way, Sakura-chan. You are first and foremost, Itachi-kun's Philax, isn't that right?" The pinkette nodded affirmatively. "Sasuke was only _specially_ granted the right to be protected. In his eyes, he is just his brother's burden. _Your_ burden even."

If Sakura's jaw could literally drop it most definitely would now. She had some suspicions, yes, but she never actually imagined that Sasuke could ever feel like..._this... _In any case, if that's how his emotions probably stand, and _they_ are the reason behind his morose self, matters should be dealt with utmost care. Sakura has to acquire as much information as she can from Lady Mikoto and soon-

"Aouch!" she exclaimed and a hiss escaped her lips. _And that was so** not **what she was going to say!_ Before her very eyes a peculiar site and an unexpected contact demanded Sakura's attention and stopped her from delving into her own personal thoughts. Not to mention that it caused her sudden whoop.

A collision.

A brown-haired child, that Sakura's peripheral vision caught running frantically, bumped into the pinkette, while chasing after a small furry animal, probably a little cat. The young Guardian was able to perceive that the child was so immensely surprised by the sudden impact -and she was definetly _not_ the only one being utterly surpised- that stumbled carelessly and landed down to the ground rather clumsily.

Not even a second elapsed and she started crying in woe and grief. One of her companions, an older skinny girl -probably around the age of thirteen- and hair as chocolate brown as the child's rushed to her aid. The older girl tried to appease the toddler with pacifying and reassuring words, to no avail. Sakura's vigilant eyes also perceived that the girl's cries were not entirely unjustified. The little girl's knee has suffered a quite-serious injury and the blood flow was running wild. Apparently, there was a rock that also posed as the cause for her to stumble and fall, besides Sakura's body.

She couldn't just stand there and watch things unfold as much as she was startled and quite rudely interrupted from contemplating on something highly important. She also knew that she already had Mikoto-sama's permission and approval to help the unfortunate child and relieve her of her misery.

"Hey hey, sweetie. Are you ok?" she asked tentatively and gently while nearing the two females. The toddler's wails became even louder and her friend –or sister, since they looked alike- could do nothing in order to offer further aid.

"Can you help?" the teen girl asked with pleading eyes. Only then Sakura realized that her eyes and the wailing girl's were pure white and pupil-less. A single name came to her mind and her eyes widened in astonishment_. Hyuuga…._

"Yes. I am trained at Healing techiques. Allow me." she volunteered, trying to make amends for taking part at the girl's injury, even though unwillingly.

And help she did. Sakura carefully placed her palms at the injury and focused her chakra flow in order to heal the little girl as she was taught all those years under harsh and vigorous exercise. The standard healing procedure promptly commenced. Sakura applied the healing chakra into her two hands, accumulated more of the energy and converted it into healing currents and-

A blast.

An eruption came to toss Sakura at the next store's glass, shattering it to smithereens. Several pieces of glass embedded into her skin, lacerating her dermis in a bloody mess and ripping laces of her clothes apart.

"OH MY GOD! MISS, ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Is she unconscious?"

"Is she even alive?"

"My store is destroyed! Oh dear Lord!"

"SAKURA-CHAN? SAKURA-CHAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" she finally recognized the familiar voice of Uchiha Mikoto.

Sakura hardly resisted drifting into unconsciousness. No. It wasn't because of the blood loss. It wasn't because of the pain. That she was used to. It was because the blast somehow drained every ounce of her energy. She was panting heavily hands pressed against her chest in a futile and almost forgotten attempt to gain back her stolen breath.

"I- I am fine, Mikoto-sama." she finally managed to utter out, heaving out each breath almost painfully.

"Oh dear. What was that thing? Chiyo-sama, can you please offer help?"

"Worry not, Lady of the Uchiha Clan." The woman calmly uttered, without displaying any kind of worry or mild disturbance on her glacial features. "My granddaughter is strong. And now, she will be even stronger."

Mikoto's eyes widened in puzzlement and wonder."Stronger?"

"Look at the Hyuuga girl. Look at my granddaughter."

And just before Uchiha Mikoto's eyes the Hyuuga toddler was utterly healed and the body of the injured guardian was gleaming and radiating massive waves of green-colored healing energy.

* * *

Naruto was worried. He was extremely and uncannily pensive while gazing at the clouded sky beyond the window's confines. It was more than evident, more than tangible if you dare have a look at his once vivacious face. The blonde Werewolf's cerulean eyes lost something of their sparkle upon resting on the grim paper now almost ripped apart in Naruto's hands.

Those were grim news indeed. And at the same time, they were news of hope. Currently, though, he was clearly disinclined and unable to show any mirth or enthusiasm, because, this once, that resuscitating feeling of hope went hand in hand with struggle and pain.

"Naruto-sama?" a meek voice called upon entering the strangely silent room.

"Oh. Hinata…" he mumbled and forced a smile on his lips.

The girl sighed in genuine worry and concern. No _–chan_? Then something is definitely wrong with her new Master, as she had suspected.

"Naruto-sama, is something wrong? I sensed distress from you." she stepped even closer to him, nearing the hearth and the armchair he was currently occupying.

For a moment his eyes snapped to meet hers."Really Hinata? You can feel our bond already? That's…good." He finally uttered, not as gleefully as Hinata would have hoped and expected from him.

"No." she timidly replied. "I cannot sense much yet. The feeling was just overwhelming enough to alert me. What is troubling you, Naruto-sama?" Hinata came to stand only at arm's length of the blond boy. In all fairness, this was quite brash for the timid Hinata's standards, but her Master did not appear to mind.

Naruto ….Naruto knew. Hinata was only his Philax for a little while, hardly a day actually, but the boy was proud enough to declare that he gathered that much for Hinata's personality to be at liberty to assume and predict her next moves and the most possible outcome of their conversation.

He knew he could not hide from his Philax. Not with those charismatic silver eyes of hers, harboring mysteries, sleeping power that was soon to awake, but beyond all, harboring _feelings_. And the exact very feelings the girl needed to decipher his expression and find a way to miraculously lift his spirits.

He should have expected that. His jovial personality was on stark contrast with his now gloomy and morose self. Even the least-observant of his friends could have figure this out; Hinata was his Guardian and her caring and suave personality and tentative eyes did not leave him a moment unattended already. Hence he had no chance of escaping from her; which was not an utterly bad thing, since she was perfectly silent and utterly pleasant to be around.

Naruto carefully and hesitantly raised his arm to lend Hinata the paper he was previously squeezing mercilessly. The girl accepted the piece of parchment and after asking for permission with her pleading eyes, she opened the letter slowly. Hinata's orbs chased after every word carved into the paper and burnt them into her mind. At the same time her beautiful eyes were now being plastered with worry.

"Naruto-sama. What does this mean?"

"It's a letter from Ero-Sennin." At Hinata's questioning glance he tried to better explain. "My Mentor. Jiraiya. You know…the Principal of the College." Hinata nodded in understanding.

"This man…" she trailed off while glancing at the name being mentioned multiple times in Jiraiya's letter.

"Nagato is family. My cousin." Naruto explained briefly. "Ero-Sennin was his Mentor as well."

"Oh. I see." She nodded once and swallowed. "He is Konan-senpai's…"

It was Naruto's turn to nod affirmatively. "He is preparing something already. Along with your friend Konan. I also think that Itachi-ni is somewhat involved."

"Sakura-san's Master." Hinata explained mostly to herself.

Naruto nodded vigorously "Yes. That's him. Sasuke-teme's older brother." Hinata shook her head in understanding.

"Hinata?" the girl snapped and guided her eyes to lock on his azure ones, now covered with an unfathomable veil of melancholy. "I am sorry that trouble already started, even from your very fist day as my Philax." Naruto clenched his fists tightly.

"Naruto-sama…"she started before inhaling deeply. "It is my honor and pleasure to be at your side and protect you. So please, worry not about me. It is my duty, after all." The Hyuuga vampire replied gently and forced her pink lips to tilt up into a smile of coyness.

The boy, though, was yet to gain his own smile back."I don't want you to be the one to shoulder the burden by yourself, Hinata." he admitted and heaved a worried sigh, so uncharacteristic of Uzumaki Naruto his features turning haggard for a moment.

"But I don't want to summon Kurama out, either. And I cannot trouble Tou-chan right now. I can only entrust small pieces of information to him. If any outsider finds out that my father is aware, who knows what that might start. Ero-Sennin specifically instructed me to be extra wary and I have to pay my own fair share of_ fighting _soon, anyway I can. Even if that means that I only have to protect Tou-chan from being a target."

"Of course." she nodded again. It took all her courage and power, but somehow Hinata managed to raise her hand and gently place her palm over Naruto's larger fists, resting closed on his armchair. "But, please Naruto-sama, do not lose your happiness and mirth. I swear to protect you by any means possible. You will be safe."

And that was Naruto needed to smile again, even a forced smile was enough; it was a start. "I know Hinata-chan. That's why I entrusted that information to you in the first place. Because I trust you." Hinata's cheeks were tinted pink at the statement.

"Thank you." he exhaled softly and tightened his grip on her small and delicate hands in return.

_Hinata-chan _he says_? _Thank Kami- sama!Naruto is slowly back to normal.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto repeated again almost suceeding in completely startling the silent Hyuuga. "I am sure Sasuke-teme also suspects something. We really need to visit the Uchiha Family. And soon."

* * *

***Agora: **It means Market Place in Greek. Agora is a gathering place, the center of civic life back in Ancient Greece.

* * *

**Author's note:** *Pant* *Pant* *Running around* I am terribly sorry for the long wait, but my exams have not yet ended. Actually, they have not even properly started. The first test is scheduled for Monday. T.T Everything is so hectic, it's a miracle I managed to write this chapter. Not to mention that my laptop had many problems lately T.T I live in hope to get my hands into a new one soon :P

Well not much Uchiha boys here. We will have loooots of them later. Many people appeared though, right? ^.^' (I even count in Sir Touti-chan :P) Some of them do not have a "name" yet but you will soon find out who they are. ^.^About Chiyo, please tell me what you thought of her _unique_ character.

I really can't precisely say when I will update. T.T I will try my best to post the new chapter soon. I will NEVER give up on this so stay tuned for the next chapter! I am sorry for not updating sooner but University can be veeery damn demanding at times. *sigh*

_**Please do not hesitate to review! **_Reviews can probably give me the strength to stay up late and type instead of studying like crazy all night! :P


	18. Note

**Author's note**

* * *

I am so terribly sorry it took me so long to update! I profoundly apologize!

THIS IS **NOT AN UPDATE** EITHER! You see I had everything mostly finished but my laptop decided to take revenge for something I cannot understand, so my **work was lost!** I really cannot describe how frustrated I am right now. Not to mention that it was suddenly decided that the faculty I study at the University will be abolished! Can you imagine that? Long story short, they are trying to abolish the Psychology department and have it absorbed by a Philosophy-Philology department! They want us to "magically turn" from Psychologists to Teachers just to "save money" based on false information, accusations and misunderstanding by the authorities. For me this is _preposterous_ to say the least. This is just impossible to digest, but let's not tire you with my problems. I will** try my best to rewrite the next chapter**, but I have to run around like a tornado every day, because the students' body decided on strikes etc. We have to fight for our future somehow!

I am a mental and emotional wreck at the moment. I don't know what I am supposed to do. I feel like everything is lost... My future, my work on this chapter, which I so longed to published for _weeks_ now!

If you are reading this, that means you are probably still devoted to this story of mine, so** thank you from the bottoms of my heart**. This note will be deleted and chapter 18 will be published properly, hopefully soon.

Please **give me your **mental** support** for this! I would greatly appreciate it!

Again I apologize for the delay. **Binds Of My Duty and Love will never be abandoned!** I swear! (Even if I have now another new story going, I promise that Binds will never be a "second priority" for me.)

Thank you for reading this note and I promise to try my best not to dissapoint you. (I am now going to crawl into my bed and get depressed again. T.T)

PS: In the meantime please take some of your time to read my recently published story **Meyio** and leave a **review**. I really need something to keep me going, somehow. *sigh* Thankfully, I did not have Meiyo's next chapter in the _avenger-laptop_ so I can write something again. Binds, though require _far more diligent planning_ and _attention_ to write. I have to redo everything now. I hope you understand.

Hoping to see you soon,

Aen Silver Fire


End file.
